This Sesshoumaru Needs Not a Mate ON HOLD
by ElegantPaws
Summary: So said the mighty Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Mates by nature were a nuisance. They made demands, altered ones household, required copious emotional attention and served no other purpose other than the production of heirs, preferably male.Sessh/Kago
1. Part One

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Reviews are fuel.**

**Edited By The Inimitable WiccanMethusulah of Boundless Energy**

**EP**

**Title: This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

**Author: ElegantPaws**

**Rating: Mature - Humor/Romance/Hentai**

I am taking this opportunity to thank _**elle6778**_ for pretty much goading me into doing this lolol. You wicked evil onna! You know not what you did (soft smile and wink)…. then again, perhaps you did quirked brow and wink. Thank you, now and always. You gave me wings.

**Part One - This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate...**

...so said the mighty Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Mates, by nature, were a nuisance. They made demands, altered one's household, required copious emotional attention and served no other purpose other than the production of heirs, preferably in a timely fashion and, of course, male.

One did not need a mate for a mindless rut, however pleasurable.

Many a demoness in his past had fulfilled these carnal needs adequately enough, but so would a concubine or two. Still, that _would_ be a far more practical solution, should he decide to engage in some of his more debauched fantasies; some of which were becoming more prevalent of late. He dismissed these musings… there was a time and place for all things after all.

Easily bored, rutting had lost some of its luster for the Taiyoukai after the first few conquests. He knew, in a practical sense, he was desirable: a coveted lord graced with intellect, strength, looks to spare, and breeding. In short, a catch.

He would eventually find a suitable mate, he had plenty of time. He still did not understand how Prince Kouga - albeit a somewhat coarse and untutored youkai yet technically of 'noble' birth - could consider entering a lifelong bond at this particular point. Especially now, when the evil hanyou Naraku was gathering minions for the express purpose of vanquishing all the Lords of the Sengoku Jidai after completing the Jewel of Four Souls.

With much irritation and furrowed brow, the Western Lord thought the vile hanyou was closer to his goal; thanks, in large part, to the undisciplined stupidity of his worthless half-brother and his pathetic little band of well-intentioned ningen.

'_Onigumo's demonic incarnation must be dealt with first, or the fate of the world will be inexorably changed, and darkness will befall everything.'_

'_Iie.'_ Before he could ever consider giving a demoness the privilege of bearing him an heir to the Western Lands, Naraku MUST be dispensed with. His features were set in stone, his eyes hardly even perceptible beyond cool, gilded slits, at the thought of the impending final battle.

So stood the Mighty Taiyoukai on his balcony, musing on things both ridiculous and profane.

Sesshoumaru felt an unearthly chill run down his spine, heralding portents of change that he could not, as yet, identify. Perhaps it was due to that scroll from the Ookami Prince, inviting him to his mating feast. It had been weeks, and Sesshoumaru still had not deigned to answer.

Turning from thoughts of Prince Kouga's impending debacle, he called forth his youki, expanding it to the east instinctively. Nothing… not even another demon's jyaki, and yet, his beast remained on edge. A low rumble of quiet frustration emanated from his being.

He knew that something was amiss.

The Western Lord did not move from the balcony of his private chambers, still taking in the pleasurable scent of the ocean's breeze. Clad only in a floor length black linen yukata, his heavy silken mane drying in the soft caressing wind, he gracefully tilted his head skyward, flicking a wayward strand over his shoulder with one elegantly tapered finger.

Rays of sunlight, rising from the east, cast an unearthly glow on his pale skin. It still bore traces of moisture from his ritual morning dip in his private hot spring, hidden discreetly at the end of a long, naturally-lit passage just beyond his chambers. There were perks to being the Taiyoukai, after all. The demon lord was fastidious about his person, something the ningen of his era were not – another excellent reason for wishing their early demise as a species.

He was the very embodiment of a mighty feudal lord, his countenance exquisite. Indeed, he was the epitome of masculine perfection with his chiseled aquiline features, those piercing, predatory, sun-kissed, almond-shaped eyes, and the distinctive maroon markings of his familial house. What remained atypical against the austerity of his refined masculinity were his delicate, sensually-curved lips, belying his cold facade.

Kouga's ridiculous invitation once again put from his mind, he scanned the courtyard below for any anomalies in the daily routine of his staff. They went about their usual morning preparations, fully aware of his presence, but never looking up at their lord, in fear of incurring his wrath for disturbing his morning musings.

With a sudden change in the winds direction, a pleasurable scent caught his attention, that of sakura blossoms.

The Western gardens were in bloom and the well-worn stone path was carpeted in petals of white and pink. For a moment, his features softened, remembering his ward, Rin's, blissful expression the first time she had laid eyes on the cherry blossoms in full flower. Sesshoumaru, who took the beauty and delicately scented buds as a matter of course, saw their fragile perfection anew through those big chocolate-brown eyes. Those eyes had seen much in the way of hardship and cruelty, yet little of beauty and gentility. He came to the sudden realization that he missed the little youjin, though he would never admit this, even on pain of death. Her incessant prattle and games of torture with Jaken were a small price to pay for her presence. Jaken would not, of course, agree – but that mattered little, if at all.

Rin was currently visiting with the kitsune Shippou that traveled with his baka half-brother's tachi. He would take Ah-Un and retrieve his ward this very day, with the excuse of patrolling his lands.

His eyes became hooded and his lips quirked upward in wicked glee at the sudden, predatory, prospect of menacing the foul-mouthed hanyou. _'Yes, this Sesshoumaru needs to remind that uncouth pup of his place,'_ A modicum of injury to Inuyasha's person would do the trick nicely.

The Taiyoukai's pleasurably violent musings were cut short by memories of that irritating, often times indecently-dressed, onna who followed the half-breed like a lovesick puppy.

'_Pathetic, these emotionally unstable ningen,'_ he sniffed in disgust. _'Such a waste of energy; how had they survived as a species until now?'_ This mystified the Taiyoukai.

His lips formed an angry slit as he continued to envision how she would undoubtedly interfere with his little skirmish, just as she had done countless times before.

How Inuyasha allowed his bitch such privileges astounded the youkai lord. Though a half-demon, he remained – to Sesshoumaru's horror – a Taishou. '_Surely, he knew how to demand proper decorum suitable to her position as the Alpha bitch of the tachi. Her mouth always got the better of her; this Sesshoumaru could think of far better uses for her mouth than impudent commentary to one so far above her station_.'

The lord's amber gaze suddenly grew more hooded and a slow, menacing smile graced his lips.

Perhaps he should simply behead her upon their next encounter.

A growl came from somewhere within his chambers, almost startling the youkai. It took a moment for him to realize it had come from... _'this Sesshoumaru?'_ One delicate brow rose in annoyance… his beast was once again making its unwanted presence felt.

Apparently, the vision was not quite as pleasing a concept to his ja-ku beast.

'_Regardless, one of these days, she was going to go too far with her insolent tongue and this Sesshoumaru might just have to show her the proper place of a bitch.'_ Even if said bitch was a lowly ningen who happened to be his mortal enemy and the de facto mate of the worthless hanyou.

A tentative series of taps on the shoji brought the youkai abruptly from his violent, and somewhat debauched, musings on the proper uses of the Miko's mouth – a current fixation.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-sama," came an apologetic little voice beyond the fusuma.

"Enter Jaken," responded the smooth, silky baritone.

The dog demon set his visage in its customary mask of bored reserve, turning partially from the pleasing view of the ocean to face the unwanted intrusion of his obsequious servant. Sesshoumaru ground his teeth in irritation, prepared for the inevitable obeisance and sycophantic drabble of Jaken, which supposedly passed for devotion and servitude.

'_Hn…This Sesshoumaru should see just how hard the little kappa youkai could bounce off the cobbled courtyard one of these mornings.'_ He smiled maliciously.

Sesshoumaru knew what was to greet him. He had uncharacteristically avoided responding to Prince Kouga's invitation for near two weeks now. He had to attend; there was no choice in the matter. This was the mating feast of an important ally, a matter of state. Still, someone had to pay for his displeasure and, on this morning, it would be Jaken.

Jaken gulped audibly on the other side of the sliding door and his eyes, usually comically bulbous, were now doing the impossible - attempting to leave their sockets. The kappa had noted that, of late, his Master had been more irascible and the little toad youkai had no idea why. Thus, he had - out of self preservation - stayed as far away from his lord as protocol would allow for fear of dire reprisals.

On this morning, however, repercussions were inevitable and couldn't be avoided. He had to send the messenger Ginta back to the Eastern lands with a suitably diplomatic response to the Ookami's invitation, or there could be untold consequences to the general peace between the Eastern and Western Lands.

And so, with a fresh scroll and writing implements in hand, Jaken slid back the decorated shoji doors already assuming - as protocol dictated - a crouched position. He removed his geta respectfully, and closed the sliding doors quietly behind him, maintaining his inordinate fascination with the tabi on his tiny little feet.

Never once did Jaken look up at his lord, who still stood ramrod straight on the tokonama off the balcony glaring at his retainer. He did not need to look to feel his lord's youki coming at him in waves of displeasure. This truly was not going to be Jaken's day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sending a scroll had not been enough of an invitation to Western Lord. No, the wolf prince had insisted his most trusted messenger and friend remain until he had gotten a reply, if for no other reason than to infuriate the mighty youkai, who could sometimes be mistaken for a recluse.

Sesshoumaru had not only read the missive in Jaken's presence, but watched dispassionately as his dokkasou liquefied the parchment, obliterating the offending kanji to his satisfaction.

"Yes," intoned the youkai lord, "a fitting end to a frivolous missive about an ill-conceived event not worthy of this Sesshoumaru's time."

Jaken's ridiculously large eyes, blinked rapidly in disbelief. He rubbed his tiny clawed hands together nervously and began to speak.

"Should it please my lord, this most humble and unworthy servant, Jaken, could respond to the Wolf Prince's joyous event?"

This, undoubtedly, was not the kappa's best choice of words, as he soon found out.

A menacing growl, protruding fangs, red-rimmed, gilded slits, and the sudden inability to breathe, due to asphyxiation, were his answer.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at his retainer, turning his head from side to side in predatory fascination. _'It truly was possible for those repulsive, always-pleading orbs to grow larger.'_

He reluctantly loosened his hold, allowing one clawed finger to release just enough poison to give Jaken a further reminder of his impudence. The kappa squealed in pain – an added bonus. The Western Lord smirked and unceremoniously dropped the little toad to the tatami, returning his gaze to various blank scrolls set atop the low table. He gracefully sat, brows furrowed.

"Hn." He would respond… in his own time.

The sound of shuffling garments drew his attention to the groveling bundle on the tatami.

"Leave Jaken. See to the messenger's needs… perhaps you can find a suitably dank cave in which he may await this Sesshoumaru's response." With that, he stood effortlessly, heading to his dojo for morning practice without a backward glance.

Jaken remained a google-eyed puddle, staring at the retreating back of his Master in confusion, little-knowing that his lord was waging a yet-unnamed battle within.

For whatever reason, in the last two weeks, Sesshoumaru was plagued - courtesy of his rather warped beast – with constant visions of a certain Miko and Taiyoukai in various compromising positions.

On this day, said vision manifested itself as a set of long, decidedly shapely legs coiled suggestively about his midsection.

Sesshoumaru became uncomfortably aware of the tightening of his hakama and barked a resounding warning to his beast, who seemed to derive sadistic pleasure from this, now daily, torture.

The Taiyoukai was not alone heading in the direction of the dojo. At a discreet distance hobbled the nearly-deaf kitchen servant Shou. At that moment, Shou was attempting to balance - somewhat precariously - various bits of priceless porcelain destined for the dining hall. Unbeknownst to the Taiyoukai, the servants often used his private wing as a shortcut to the hall.

"SWOOOOSH!... CRASH!... SMASH… CLATTER… THUD!"

Jaken quickly gathered himself, running as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him, in the direction of the newest calamity to befall his Master's private wing. He was fully prepared to deal with this underling who dared to disturb the quiet required by his Master for his morning practice in the dojo.

As Jaken rounded the bend, however, two things greeted him… the decapitated, acid-laced statue of a demoness, now laying prone, and the hysterical babblings of Shou, who was surrounded by porcelain debris, some of which he was meticulously picking out of his…

'_Yes,_' thought Jaken, _'it really would be best to see to the Ookami's messenger.'_ While he was at it, he should also see about other necessary, humdrum, tasks in the running of the palace. Then, perhaps, he would even engage that wretched child, Rin, in some form of play that did not leave him bound, gagged, maimed, or otherwise festooned in the local flora.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Author's Note**

And so it begins…Bows Reverently

Until next time, reviews are fuel.

**ElegantPaws**


	2. Part Two

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Reviews are fuel.**

**Edited By The Inimitable WiccanMethusulah of Boundless Energy**

**EP**

**Part Two -This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

Another day, another Shikon shard...

...so thought the Shikon-No-Miko of the Sengoku Jidai.

She refused to open her eyes, choosing instead to take in the new day through her other senses. How odd, something was definitely different… but what?

She felt as though an electric current was passing below her skin's surface. All her senses were on alert. Perhaps it was because, in a matter of one day, she, Higurashi Kagome, would be 18 years old.

Then again, it might just have something to do with her most recent encounter with Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru, Lord of The Western Lands. Or, maybe the news that Kouga was to be mated.

Her unexpected adventure had begun nearly three years ago.

In those few short years, Kagome had evolved from a wide-eyed, carefree school-girl, unfamiliar with ways of war and true evil, to an accomplished warrior-priestess who never lost her empathy and love for life. She had grown in more ways than one - for the better, unbeknownst to her.

She could hear breakfast being prepared this morning by Inuyasha – a novelty in itself. There was Sango, lecturing the Houshi Miroku on some lecherous infraction, imagined or otherwise; no surprise. Then Shippo and Rin, demanding the return something or other from Inuyasha, who kept ignoring them, answering with barely a grunt.

Kagome sighed. '_Here we go again_' she thought inwardly. She really was tired of his constant childish baiting of her kit, Shippou.

Giving up on finding any peace, she extricated her aching limbs from her sleeping bag and prepared her bathing items with another, audible, sigh. There were times when Kagome seriously wanted to go home, but felt honor-bound to make right what had been, inadvertently, her fault.

Kagome's sense of honor precluded running away from her responsibilities to her friends, despite the dangers inherent in shard hunting and dealing with the malevolent hanyou, Naraku.

Subconsciously, she felt for the tiny vial with its prized shards, nestled in her cleavage.

'_Iie,'_ she thought stroking the vial. Until Naraku was no more, and the jewel restored and purified, she would remain.

She could scent the ocean off in the distance and she smiled sleepily. How she longed for the feel of sand beneath her toes! On second thought, no. If truth be told, she would kill for a REAL bathtub full of scented bubbles, followed by a long, leisurely snooze in the comfort of her bed - without having to remove multi-legged life forms who wished to join her in relative peaceful slumber on the forest floor.

" No. Not today, " she whispered to no one in particular.

The miko shrugged off the wistful thoughts of the creature comforts of her own era beyond the well, continuing to search her gigantic, discolored backpack for fresh clothes and bathing supplies.

Kagome had finally given up wearing her sera fuku. She had graduated - barely - and, instead, had taken to wearing tank tops and jeans, weather permitting. Having spent sufficient time in this era, Kagome had come to recognize the less-than-favorable view its people held towards her previous attire.

The Priestess smiled. There was another upside to the change, maybe two. No more leering as she attempted to sit properly while their friendly neighborhood lech, Miroku, ogled her legs and backside. Not to mention, it was a hell of a lot easier to fight in casual wear.

She blushed as she remembered her encounter with Lord Sesshoumaru when she had changed her gear for the first time.

_**FLASHBACK**_

He just _happened_ to enter Inuyasha's Forest on his way to Kami-knows-where, with his ward, Rin, on Ah-Un's back, but sans Jaken and his staff of two heads bringing up the rear.

Kagome was just returning from her morning bath, her still-damp hair in a high ponytail, when she saw his merry little band about to descend the hill towards her. As always, his handsome visage remained emotionless as he stared right through her.

With every subsequent encounter over the years, she had ceased to fear his presence, instead adopting her own air of cheery indifference upon each _coincidental_ meeting. After all, he had not pinned her to any unsuspecting trees, promising imminent death, for close to a year now.

Kagome took great delight in annoying the crap out of the mighty Lord of Ice and Gore.

She smirked devilishly. Thanks to Kami's grace, here was another fabulous opportunity to piss him off royally.

So, on that pleasant morning, she decided to test his mettle - completely unadvisedly, of course.

"Sesshy, how's it hangin'?" she asked in her most casual voice, and saw his nostrils flare and his pale soft lips form an angry line.

'_Bingo! Kagome one, Frigid Puppy… zero_,' she thought smugly.

Seemingly oblivious to the impending verbal duel between her two favorite beings, Rin leapt off Ah-Un with a singularly graceful movement and came to rest beside her lord. She smiled shyly up at Kagome, with one little hand secreted behind her back and the other hugging the silk-clad leg of her Master.

Ignoring his predictable response, she bent, kissing Rin tenderly atop her shiny onyx locks, and was presented with a gap-toothed grin and a bent, partially-denuded flower for her efforts. '_She really wis such a darling little thing_.' Kagome's heart warmed as she smiled and, not for the first time, wondered at the relationship between this stoic Taiyoukai and the ward who worshipped him.

'_Something was entirely off here, was Sesshoumaru-sama truly who he appeared?'_ She furrowed her brow in thought. _'How can a human child show such devotion and... dare she think it … love, for such a dangerous, cold- blooded entity?'_

With the querulous movement of an autocratic silver brow, Kagome suddenly became conscious that she had been staring - rather rudely - into his amber depths without the _Mighty Icicle Prince's_ expressed permission. His annoyance at her intrusive gaze and flippant greeting was apparent by his response.

"You will address this Sesshoumaru with the appropriate honorific, or you will address him not at all, Miko," he said indignantly, pulling himself up to his full height as he glared down at her, his amber eyes now icy, unreadable slits. Never once letting on, he was unclear as to what constituted this _hanging_ appendage she spoke of so derisively.

"Yeah, yeah," she said dismissively with a wave of her hand, regaining her feigned composure. "So, whatchya doin' in these parts?"

'_This is rather fun_,' she thought, pulling herself up to her full height and looking at him with challenge evident in her rich, honey-flecked brown eyes. Two could play at this game. '_No amount of staring at me down your blasted, perfect, patrician nose is going to make me flinch_,' she thought, narrowing her own eyes.

He continued to stare at her, completely infuriated.

Rin's sudden movement caught his attention. His ward - never one to stand still - had run off down the hill, laughing happily. Rin had found something far more interesting than bearing witness to the frigid glares the two adults were giving one another. Butterflies were in the meadow and she intended to 'fly' with them.

"Rin, do not venture far. We have business elsewhere," the Taiyoukai said, attempting to sound stern and authoritative.

Off in the distant a little voice answered, "Yes, my lord," although, obviously, remaining undeterred on her current mission.

As though suddenly remembering her presence, Sesshoumaru did something entirely uncharacteristic. He began a slow perusal of the miko's person, reminiscent of the hentai monk.

He began at her sandaled feet with her French manicured toes - courtesy Ayumi. '_Fascinating...'_ He continued onward, up her denim-clad legs that seemed to go on forever, he noted absently, then stopped meaningfully at the juncture between her legs with a quirked brow and a suddenly lecherous glint to his now pink-rimmed gaze.

Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair, feeling a surge of defensive power gathering in her clenched fists. She refused to budge despite the sudden heat and coiled tension she felt emanating from her core. No way in hell was she going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her discomfort under his _intentionally_ lewd scrutiny.

His maroon lids fluttered upward as he stole a surreptitious glance at her now furious tomato-red face, noting with satisfaction her heightened color and delectably feminine scent - along, of course, with the penetrating death glare she gave him.

Languorously passing the tip of his tongue over his lips, he returned to her curvaceous hips. _'Definitely suitable for bearing hanyou pups...'_ Why did he have this unbidden thought?

Sesshoumaru almost recoiled with the sudden realization of how his little game of 'get even with the miko' was turning on him. _'That damned beast! This Sesshoumaru wishes, by all the Kami, that he could throttle him!'_

Never having found a ningen worthy of his attention, most being ill-formed in his opinion, this was truly remarkable. Her tapered waistline accentuated her hips gracefully. '_Excellent breeding stock for some ningen male_.' His beast snarled in protest, causing Kagome to step back in surprise and some trepidation.

'_He looks downright feral_,' she thought and released the breath she did not know she had been holding. Her heart pounded so loud she was sure he could hear the damned traitorous organ!

Sesshoumaru smirked, allowing the tips of his fangs to be revealed. His beast had always taken far too great an interest in Inuyasha's bitch for the lord's liking.

The youkai, whose hakama was now unbearably restrictive, continued his own slow torture up the miko's torso taking in her oddly designed, yet snug-fitting, white haori.

'_Indecent!'_ he observed, attempting to regain some level of control of both his beast and his burgeoning erection.

The haori accentuated the curves of her full firm breasts and something more. To Kagome's growing mortification, she noted his sudden fixed, glazed expression. She did not have to wait long for his acknowledgement of the obvious.

'_Oh why… why would the earth not open and swallow me now?!'_ she thought, thoroughly mortified.

"Are you cold Miko? Or, are you, perhaps, _aroused_ by this Sesshoumaru's masculine perfection?"

'_Enough is enough_,' she thought and began to sputter as she struggled to catch her breath. '_HE WAS DOING THIS INTENTIONALLY! THE BAKA!_' _And damn her body to hell for responding to him._' She wanted desperately, in that moment, to sit him to hell and back!

"You PERVERT! What in the hell are you looking at _Mr. Happy?_" she hissed, as she pointed to his crotch.

At least her body wasn't alone in its betrayal.

He continued to leer, muttering under his breath, "Many uses," as he took note of the shape of her lips.

Apparently, _someone_ was pre-occupied.

"I'm talking to you! My eyes are up here!" she bellowed, while systematically prodding his chest with her slender finger. Not the brightest move but, damn it, she was angry, hot, and in need of another dip - this time in a cool spring!

Kagome had raised her voice with the express intent of hurting his delicately - _'rather sexy... No, I did __**not**__ just think that!'_ pointed ears. Suddenly, she wondered what they would be like to nibble.

Looking down at her little hand, and the offending digit that assailed his person, with an air of complete indifference, Sesshoumaru once again deigned to look into her deep brown pools. His gaze was met with anger, embarrassment, and another, unidentified, emotion.

"Hn…" The ningen had _screeched_ several questions and, though not obliged to answer, just this once he would… purely for her edification, continued mortification, and the vituperations that would surely follow, of course.

"This Sesshoumaru is perfectly aware of the location of your less-than-remarkable eyes, Miko," he said dismissively, having regained a measure of control over both his beast and himself.

Kagome glowered up at him with menace. _'If he keeps this up I am going to singe something he undoubtedly values highly, giving new meaning to the words __**hot dog**__,'_ she reflected with a wicked smirk.

With a bored expression and a nonchalant toss of his noble head, he sent wayward strands of flaxen silk over his shoulders. "Miko," he intoned in his usual resonant baritone, "I was merely examining your new manner of attire. It continues to leave very little to the imagination, though you are fully clothed. Clearly, you have missed your intended profession."

"THWACK!"

Her slender palm connected with his warm, pale cheek, leaving her fingers sizzling and her eyes the size of saucers.

Oh yes… she was dead… no question about it. _'Oh Kami...' _"Whimper…"_ 'It's just a matter of Inuyasha finding the parts to take back through the well and explain things to her family. It's the least he could do, after all.'_

For a moment, she stood there, stunned, taking in the expression of the lethal being in front of her. For the very first time, she saw a series of emotions traverse his flawless features.

None of them good.

She closed her eyes and cringed in anticipation of the painful blow that never came.

Suddenly, she was alone atop the hill. No Ah-Un, no Rin and, most of all, no Lord Sesshoumaru; just an electric current that smelt like the sizzle of a lightning strike following a near-cataclysmic thunderstorm.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome never told her little group about that fateful encounter… and never would.

**Author's Note **

And so it continues…Bows Reverently

Until next time, reviews are fuel.

**ElegantPaws**


	3. Part Three

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Reviews are fuel.**

**Edited By The Inimitable WiccanMethusulah of Boundless Energy**

**EP**

**Part Three - This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

Kagome was abruptly brought out of her reverie by the frustrated little growl of her kitsune, Shippou, as well as the happy thought that she had_ 'CHARGED THE IPOD!'_ only a day ago.

She snorted remembering how she had been _allowed_ a brief visit home for medical supplies, the _sacred ramen_ and some pocky for both Shippou and the visiting Rin.

As it was getting close to her birthday, Kagome, ever thoughtful, brought back an additional treat for her feudal family. The miko was looking forward to spending her BIG day with her modern family and friends on the other side of the well. She had not spent any time with them since graduation.

Her mother had been planning her birthday party for weeks and had kindly invited Inuyasha to join - despite Kagome's misgivings. He declined, rightly feeling that, if the others could not attend, he should remain behind. He would come for her the morning after all this "birthday rubbish" was done if she was late.

"Ja-ku," Kagome bristled in anger, remembering her less than auspicious return to the feudal era the previous afternoon. Sometimes, she really did not know why they were friends anymore. Inuyasha systematically spoilt everything of late.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Said miko had made a special effort to prepare a traditional meal and then, with Souta's help, got it to the well-house, being extra careful with the festively decorated Bento boxes so they could safely make the short journey intact.

Inuyasha was a lot of things, but a gourmand he wasn't. Still, she thought, he might appreciate some of the delicacies - WRONG!

The surprise was on Kagome.

Once the iridescent blue light had faded, signaling her return, Kagome was greeted with the distinctive growls and foul language of an irritated flaxen-haired hanyou. _'Okay so I'm a few hours late, big deal. Preparation takes time, for Kami's sake.'_

Unceremoniously, Inuyasha grabbed the near bursting backpack and, with a rude sniff in the direction of the bento boxes - still in her hand - leaped out again, continuing with his stream of invective.

'_Oh yes, this is going to be a marvelous surprise alright,'_ thought Kagome sarcastically.

She stood at the bottom of the well tapping her sneakered foot, expecting that he would be back momentarily to retrieve her and the food. Instead, however, all she heard were his curses growing ever-distant.

The realization slowly dawned on our heroine that the ja-ku had just left her there to get out on her own as a form of punishment for being late. _'Well,'_ the miko thought _'someone didn't get laid last night. Undoubtedly the soul-stealing bitch had a headache.'_

It took Kagome fifteen minutes to make it back to their campsite. She made every effort to seem unperturbed by the incident at the well, deciding to put a good face on things for the sake of her friends and their little celebration.

A set of lambent amber eyes followed her progress back to Inuyasha's Forest.

Inuyasha – wisely – chose to take refuge in his favorite tree, listening to Kagome and Sango's elated 'girlie' chatter as linen was unfolded and utensils placed for the coming celebratory feast.

"Inuyasha? You do intend to join us, don't you?" came an amused masculine voice from below the hanyou's perch.

"Feh… when I'm ready monk. I'm keeping watch," he said gruffly.

A knowing smiled crossed Miroku's face. _'No question about it, they had a fight.'_

The houshi shook his head then turned, hearing a sudden squeal of delight coming from Rin, who was being entertained by Shippou with his foxfire._ 'The little charmer,'_ thought the monk, smiling. _'Taught him myself.'_

"Oi Idiot! Stop showin' off for your little girlfriend before I come down there and pound ya!" Inuyasha teased.

Shippou's innocent eyes widened in embarrassment, his illusion evaporating, as howls of derisive laughter came from Inuyasha.

Rin stopped petting Kirara and gave Inuyasha a look. He quailed, recognizing the familiar expression she wore.

'_For a minute there she looked like… Nah, not possible.'_

To ease the already tension-filled air, the houshi walked over to the children and the neko youkai, who purred lazily while Rin stroked her fur.

"Let's collect some water you two. There is a spring beyond that ridge." He pointed, looking back at the hanyou with a 'behave yourself while we're gone' look.

Kirara, who recognized her signal to go hunting, stretched and daintily stepped off her new friend's lap, sniffing the air for signs of prey.

The monk's violet gaze met that of Kagome. She nodded gratefully and returned her attention to their little feast. The miko smiled at the bemused expression on Sango's beautiful face, as the slayer furrowed her brows in focused concentration on how best to open an exotic container of liquid marked Coke.

"Beautiful," declared Sango and Kagome simultaneously. They chuckled, standing back and observing their work. Okaa-san would be proud, Kagome decided.

She brushed a tendril of ebony hair behind her ear, watching the retreating figures of the dignified priest and the two little beings running on ahead, their buckets swinging, with a lopsided grin.

'_Not even a single glare.'_

Kagome had not looked up at him once. _'This isn't good,'_ he thought, furtively watching her under pale bangs. _'Women,'_ he shrugged, and returning to sniffing the air.

'_Something is out there.'_

This did not sit well with Inuyasha, as he cracked his knuckles in preparation for an oncoming confrontation. He felt _watched_.

He was right.

In the distance, a white-clad figure headed even closer to the pack, his scent masked.

All in her tachi enjoyed their meal, opening their respective boxes with reverence, showing appreciation, not only for the presentation, but also savoring all the delicate flavors and smells with relish. The little group ate in companionable silence, with the exception of Shippou, whose little cheeks bulged as he talked incessantly.

"Slow down, Shippou, there is more where that came from," said Kagome with amusement.

Shippou was always appreciative of her efforts. She noted how graciously Rin ate; clearly she had adopted courtly manners. _'Score one, Ice Prince,'_ she acknowledged, somewhat amused, while delicately popping another delicious morsel in her mouth and chewing with satisfaction.

Only Inuyasha sniffed suspiciously at the contents of his bento. Scowling at his lunch box, he finally prodded a piece of sashimi indignantly and shoved it into his mouth gracelessly – chewing loudly. As if on cue, the mangled confection hit the linen in front of Kagome's lap, just missing her jeans.

Chopsticks stopped in midair as a group of eyes swiveled from Inuyasha's disgruntled expression to that of the miko, who seemed oblivious to his atrocious table manners.

No, not true. There was that tell-tale ticking of her right eye and the tightening of her soft petal-pink lips.

'_Peach in, green out… Peach in, green out,'_ she mentally repeated the mantra her Jii-chan had taught her for relieving stress.

"Inuyasha," she said calmly, as a long tapered finger pointed in the direction of her backpack, "you will find the ramen there. Enjoy!" she said, with a false cheerfulness that never met her eyes.

Hindsight was twenty-twenty and, though true of humans, it was not so for the Taishou males. They worried their bones to death, as a matter of course, and never knew when to leave well enough alone.

"Good… 'cause this stuff tastes like shit," he said under his breath, getting up to retrieve the pack… but not quickly enough, as her now-empty Coke bottle skimmed his skull.

Kagome noted - with satisfaction - that her aim had improved.

"Ow! Dammit woman! What the fuck did ya do that for?!" he yelled, oblivious to his offence.

Five sets of eyes glowered at him… make that six.

"You really are despicable, you know that, don't you Inuyasha?" hissed Sango.

If he hadn't been her friend, Kagome knew that Inuyasha would be in traction, if the taijya had anything to say about it.

Unbidden tears of disappointment welled in the priestess' eyes. Of late, her fights with Inuyasha had become a daily occurrence. _'Something has to give,'_ the miko thought.

"It's alright Sango," she whispered, wanting nothing more than to be back home.

The red-clad half-demon was now busy fending off impotent little kicks to his ankle from a very angry fox demon. Miroku, always the voice of reason, stepped in for Shippou's sake.

This new battle would not end in the little kitsune's favor.

"Come with me, Inuyasha." His tone brooked no argument, nor did the painful grip on the hanyou's arm.

Miroku had watched the verbal battles between his two friends and, to be truthful, wondered why Kagome put up with such a brash, reckless, temperamental being. Especially one who had the vocabulary of a fishwife and personal habits of a dung beetle.

'_No accounting for taste,'_ Miroku thought sadly. _'This has to stop. It's time for a man-to-man talk.'_

Kikyou's Shinidama Chuu had been observed near their camp of late, which explained Inuyasha's mood swings and sudden disappearances. No one spoke directly about the obvious, but the tensions ran high between hanyou and the miko because of it.

A choice had to be made.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" she said at the top of her lungs, her fists clenched at her sides.

All was quiet in the verdant clearing where they had chosen to make camp the night before. Then, a thunderous crash filled the morning air and shook the land beneath their feet. Like so many times before, Inuyasha became one with the earth.

The first to recover from the eerie silence that followed was the Houshi, nursing a soon-to-be black eye, acquired just moments before.

Miroku raised himself with his shakujou, coming to stand next to Kagome with a knowing sigh. Inuyasha knew full well that antagonizing the kitsune would bring the miko's wrath.

"Ah, you are awake my dear priestess. I trust you rested well?" he intoned pleasantly, electing to ignore the foul-mouthed occupant of the crater a short distance from the miko.

"Does it hurt?" she queried, waving a hand in the general direction of the rapidly swelling peeper, a 'gift' to the monk from his beloved taijya.

Kagome truly began to wonder, did the monk perceive pain as foreplay? They had names for people with proclivities like his in her era. Poor Sango, her man was quite possibly into S & M. The priestess' eyes widened with a sudden realization.

It really wasn't such a stretch to see Sango as a dominatrix, with whips, chains, stilettos, and tight black leather accentuating her athletic curves. One of these days, their sex life was _**bound**_ to be the stuff of fantasies, the miko mused, blushing.

Sango, always imperturbable when it came to Kagome and Inuyasha's 'conversations' of late, had been taking in the entire scene. She casually leaned against a boulder, repairing her Hiraikotsu, with Kirara wrapped sinuously about her feet.

She was curious as to the monk's response to Kagome's question.

"Nothing I can't handle my dear priestess," he said, smiling roguishly in Sango's direction. The taijya's face set, instantly, into a righteously indignant expression.

Turning back to Kagome, the handsome houshi shrugged in resignation… at least for the time being.

There was still the delicious prospect of watching his demon slayer go through her morning paces - her firm, pert breasts heaving, those powerful thighs squatting, and that taut, yet femininely rounded, backside flexing in effort. _'Ahhh,'_ he thought, _'truly the stuff of wet dreams.'_

Practically hearing his lascivious thoughts, the miko smiled at her friend's indomitable spirit and, apparently, raging hormones.

'_No accounting for taste.'_ The miko shrugged, watching as her kitsune, with Rin at his side, approached Inuyasha's crater with purpose and retrieved his treats – vindication. Like the perfect little gentlefox he was, he handed one to Rin, ignoring the expletives being shouted at them both.

"Miroku, I think I am heading for the spring now… and I do NOT wish to be disturbed," Kagome said pointedly, as she absently stooped and rifled through her pack, coming up with an unfamiliar package.

Her mother was the best! Her favorite new bubble bath and body silk scented with Ylang Ylang and Patchouli. _'Well,'_ she thought, _'at least the morning isn't a total loss.'_

_**sks**_

The Taiyoukai's mood had not much improved since the myriad of incidents that morning: Jaken's insolence, rare porcelain in ruins, a near hysterical servant who now ran in terror each time he saw the taiyoukai , and the unfortunate destruction of a much revered Inu goddess' statue, as well as the thoughts that had lead to her decapitation.

'_No… this was not an auspicious start to the day.'_

Still preoccupied with how best to discipline his beast's amorous intent, the dog demon's cloud descended, seemingly effortlessly, just beyond the tachi's camp, followed closely by his pet dragon, Ah-Un.

It was time to collect his ward. Instinctively his arm moved to his hip and caressed the hilt of his favored katana, Toukijin.

"This Sesshoumaru will undoubtedly have need of you today Toukijin," he said as a diabolical smile graced his patrician features. He looked forward to the prospect of play-time, with the pathetic hanyou's blood spattering his sword.

The Western Lord's smile faded as a familiar scent reached his nostrils. She was definitely alone and at the spring – _**excellent**_. He looked in that direction with a menacing smirk.

Now, with heightened awareness of her presence, another scent reached him… decidedly pleasant. The retrieval of Rin could wait a few moments, he decided. It was time to put the fear of Kami into that importunate onna!

What Sesshoumaru failed to acknowledge, as he approached the hidden spring, was the rapid beating of his heart and the sense of elation at the prospect of confronting the miko once more; it wouldn't hurt to see her flustered either, possibly nude and totally vulnerable to his penetrating gaze.

_**Author's Note**_

Hasten your steps Lord Sesshoumaru, who knows what you might be missing at the hot spring…Bows Reverently

Until next time, reviews are fuel.

**ElegantPaws**


	4. Part Four

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Reviews are fuel.**

**Edited By The Inimitable WiccanMethusulah of Boundless Energy**

**EP**

**Japanese Terms Used In Part Four**

**Onegai-shimasu** - If you please (loose translation, has variables)

**Gomen nasai** - I am sorry

**Miko** - Priestess

**Inuyoukai** - Dog Demon

**Onna** - Girl

**Kami** - loose interpretation Spirit or God in this usage

**Hakama** - balloon silk loose trousers in our terms

**Obi** - sash/belt for all intents and purposes

**Sengoku Jidai** - Warring States Period in Feudal Japan roughly 1470's to early 1600s

**Part Four – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"Mmmmmmmm…," the miko groaned. _'This is heaven,'_ she mused with half closed lids. The temperature of the water was perfect.

Finding a suitably flat rock, she sank down, basking in the liquid's warmth; only her long, graceful neck met the cool air. Her now-wet onyx tresses floated behind her on the water's surface like a naiad.

Repositioning herself, revealing the rounded curves of her breasts, she raised one long, well-toned leg out of the water and proceeded to lather it, humming softly, oblivious to the sudden appearance of a white-clad figure behind her.

Sesshoumaru stood stunned. This was _**not**_ what he had envisioned. There, before him, was quite possibly the single most intoxicatingly erotic sight he had ever seen.

Having finally found his voice, and before he could think better of it, Sesshoumaru surprised himself for the second time that day.

"Miko! Why are you unguarded!?!" he demanded, with a harsh, unintelligible roar.

The Taiyoukai had subconsciously reverted to the ancient language of the Inu.

Kagome jumped to a standing position, turning abruptly, arms raised in a defensive stance prepared for battle. With the rock's surface being slippery and the added shock of seeing him, the priestess proceeded to fall backwards, arms flailing in an undignified and very un-warrior-priestess-like fashion. _'I don't even have time to scream,'_ she absently noted in her descent, hoping desperately she wasn't going meet with a jagged rock knocking her unconscious, or worse.

The Western Lord saw all this in slow motion: the abrupt retreat of her long soapy limb as she rose, water cascading down her lithe curvaceous form, droplets kissing each indentation including her soft - he thought - curls at the apex of her sex.

Sesshoumaru reached her in sufficient time to prevent her ungainly plunge, holding her firmly in his arms. They stood there for a moment. He, now a sodden mess, looking down into her frightened soft brown eyes, and she looking up into his querulous lambent gold.

Kagome's shock was beginning to wear off, rapidly replaced by anger and the sudden realization that she was naked and in HIS arms.

All this, Sesshoumaru saw in her soft expressive eyes. _'She is fascinating; so many swiftly changing emotions,'_ he thought without realizing it.

The miko began to push at his chest frantically, however, his calloused hands refused to relinquish their purchase about her small waist.

"Let me go this instant before I purify your ass!" she barked, with what she hoped sounded like a threatening voice. It was rather difficult to sound threatening when one was in nothing but one's birthday suit.

He let her go suddenly as though burnt by her words and, to his mind, undue enmity.

"Such antagonism, when this Sesshoumaru merely took action to prevent you drowning from your lack of co-ordination," he intoned dryly, then swiftly turned, leaping effortlessly out of the spring to stand above her on the bank's mossy edge.

Her sudden surge of adrenaline having abandoned her, Kagome sat with an undignified splash as she sank back into the depths. She was grateful for the coverage, as well as the sudden warmth. The miko sighed audibly, wondering if this day could get any worse.

"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru–sama, you scared me. All I heard was a growl and I reacted," she said in a tired defeated voice.

The Taiyoukai noted her slumped shoulders and sad countenance. It disturbed his beast.

Despite his misgivings, he crouched next to her, ignoring the discomfort of his now-wet silk hakama, obi, and completely sodden boots. He continued to stare at her blankly, before coming to the sudden realization that the miko, for the first time, had addressed him respectfully.

"Your stance simply requires repetition to perfect," he said flatly.

Kagome sensed his movement behind her and turned to see what caused his sudden change in tone and position. To her surprise, he now sat in full-lotus both arms extended beyond his knees as if about to meditate.

'_Apparently,'_ she thought, _'he has no intention of leaving any time soon.'_

'_Oh great… Now what?'_

"Onegai-shimasu my lord. Aaahhh…Well… You see... Well, would you mind?" she asked with some trepidation, hoping he understood her current quandary.

The youkai looked beyond her head as though focused on some distant object.

"Calm yourself ningen, you may continue your ablutions. This Sesshoumaru's presence will assure your safety," he said with an attempt at disinterest in his tone.

"Great! Thanks! Much obliged! Now all I need is a four piece orchestra and I can do my rendition of nude synchronized swimming!" she bit out sarcastically.

'_Politeness be damned!'_

What the hell should she do now? No way was she bathing in front of the pervert. Nor did she wish to scream for help. It wouldn't help to have her companions coming by witnessing this less than perfect little scene. It was sure to cause an unnecessary confrontation.

She'd had quite enough of drama for one day.

'_Maybe another approach.'_

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she queried, now growing progressively more irritated and flustered, her cheeks hot pink. "Where I come from people like to bathe ALONE!" Kagome placed great emphasis on the final word in hopes he would finally understand.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her dark head in confusion, still wondering about this 'synchronized swimming' the miko spoke of. This onna left him bewildered at times with her strange choice of words.

"Hn…" he mused, seeming to finally understand her predicament. Apparently, his _generous_ offer to safeguard her person brought her no comfort. Strange creatures, these human females - they should be avoided. An inuyoukai female of breeding would have been proud of this honor.

"Hello Sesshoumaru… Earth to Sesshoumaru," she said waving an arm in his face, first making sure she was still covered by the gently lapping water.

His unfocussed eyes registered the hand so close to his face and he started, instinctively grabbing the offending wrist tightly. Kagome 'eeped' with fright at both his swift movement and the steely grip which practically deadened her nearly bloodless limb.

'_He really needs to stop that,'_ she thought. He was going to give her a heart attack one of these days.

"Onna! Make no sudden movements towards this Sesshoumaru," he hissed through gritted teeth. His fangs bared in warning, he slackened his grip on her wrist.

The miko yanked her now reddened joint to her and rubbed. _'This is going nowhere fast,'_ she thought.

"Okay… now… I know you are being all generous, with no ulterior motives and all," this said with quirked disbelieving brow. "But, I just want a little privacy. Please I'm having a really shitty day Sesshy," she pleaded. "I just want to be left alone."

How much plainer could she be for Kami's sake?!

Taking a calming breath and ignoring her breach of protocol once again, the Taiyoukai sighed. His newfound patience was growing thin.

"It should be sufficient that this Sesshoumaru assures your safety, ningen. Do not worry, this Sesshoumaru has no interest in your form."

Kagome rounded on him, her eyes blazing in anger. How dare he? Who the hell did he think he was anyway? No woman liked to be told she was so patently unattractive that she did not even merit a leer or two. _'Okay... fine... if I'm not going to get privacy, so be it.' _She was a modern woman after all and had heard of coed situations. She watched him through her lashes furtively; he had already seen everything anyway and he clearly wasn't going to put the moves on her. _'Maybe I could just wash my hair, grab my towel, and be done with it,'_ she resolved.

"Fine," she practically hissed and reached for her shampoo just to the left of him… very slowly, so as not to engage in a repeat performance of 'squeeze the crap out of the miko's wrist.'

The youkai merely watched passively as she retrieved the unusually shaped container.

Deciding to completely ignore his presence, she dunked her drying hair and sighed, cupping her hand and pouring the fragrant liquid. In a flash, her hand was caught - again - this time, on its way to her wet head. Though not painful, his grip was firm. The Taiyoukai was suddenly in front of her. _'What the hell is with the Wrist-Happy Puppy today?'_ she thought irritably. _'Jaken must have changed his kibble.'_

With infinite tolerance, which she certainly did not feel, she looked into his now-curious eyes. He was sniffing the viscous liquid with apparent pleasure, she noted .

"What is this?" he asked in a gentle voice, continuing to sniff her palm. The gentleness of his manner surprised her and she relaxed. Despite herself, she smiled up at him in amusement, noticing that he was now totally wet. His sudden leap into the water had effectively soaked him to the skin, save for the top of his noble head.

"This," she pointed with her other hand, "is shampoo. It cleans your hair."

Judging by his expression, this appeared to be a satisfactory answer. "See, you put it …" She attempted to demonstrate, but found his grip prevented her from doing so.

"It cleanses," he mused out loud and dipped two long fingers in her palm, mindful of his claws. He tested the liquid's smooth texture by rubbing his fingers together then, delicately lifting said tapered digits to his nose, he closed his eyes, sniffing in renewed ecstasy.

Something about that particular motion and the gentle, unintentional grazing with his claws, caused the miko to inhale shakily and rip her hand out of his defensively. This simple motion inadvertently plunged said hand, with force, into the water.

His eyes opened abruptly in annoyance.

'_How dare she!'_ The thought was only too evident in his expression.

Retrieving her hand, he lifted it to her head gently as though requesting a demonstration of its use. Kagome realized this was her cue.

Since most of it had been lost in the 'scratch and sniff' segment, Kagome turned, reaching for the bottle once more.

"You will cleanse this Sesshoumaru," came a commanding baritone from just below her shoulder.

Kagome jumped, almost giving a repeat performance of the earlier mishap that had gotten her in this ticklish mess in the first place. She turned to see Sesshoumaru, who had not only decided to hog her rock, but who was, apparently, also able to break the land speed record for disarming, disrobing, and not breaking a sweat. Yeah, she could hate him - _**easily**_.

By this time, the miko was practically strangling the neck of the bottle with one hand and tapping it rhythmically with the other, with decidedly violent intent towards the youkai.

Sesshoumaru appeared oblivious, not even deigning to look at her now-strained features.

No, true to form, his lordship was once again staring at that intriguing spot on the horizon. Kagome's eyes narrowed to barely perceptible glimmering pools of blinding rage.

"Now look here, you arrogant, self-important dog! This is _my_ bath time. I have it every opportunity I can get in this Kami-forsaken era of yours without hot and cold running water. All I was asking for was some privacy. I am having a less than spectacular day because of your half-wit brother, who can't seem to keep it in his hakama because of that faithless, soul-sucking bitch. I tried to do something nice for my friends and it backfired! I am tired, angry, NAKED, and miserable. So don't you dare get all high and mighty with me right now, or I will take that moon-kissed silk you call hair and strangle you with it!" she hissed venomously at the side of his patrician head. His ear twitched.

Suddenly, her small shoulders slumped.

'_What's the use?'_ she thought and, with a barely audible whisper, "And tomorrow is my birthday... if anyone cares."

Sesshoumaru rose from his perch on _her_ rock and extended a lithe, well-muscled arm, beckoning her to take the few steps towards him.

Though instinct told her otherwise, Kagome moved forward, mesmerized by the vision before her.

There stood, quite possibly, the most sensual male creature she had ever laid eyes on.

His hair, mostly wet, cascaded over his shoulders, fanning the water like tendrils of molten silver. His upper body glistened in the morning sun, his exquisite maroon markings further emphasizing his pallor and refined bone structure.

The Taiyoukai's broad, well-muscled chest captivated the priestess. She had only seen such a vision of male perfection in the magazines she kept well hidden under her bed.

Kagome's mouth went dry as she watched, with growing jealousy, the path of water droplets meandering languidly down his torso, ending their appetizing journey below his slim, enticingly-striped hips. Her eyes - after a few false starts - glided back up his chest to his strong, elegant neck, over his stubborn chin and kissable lips.

Her heart was not the only part of her that was throbbing, Kagome now discovered.

The miko couldn't breathe and blushed with the sudden realization her body was, once again, betraying her. She felt trickles of moisture escaping her sex, and an added dull ache she could not reconcile that needed to be filled.

She chose not to meet his eyes, which she knew were regarding her intently.

'_Oh Kami, what is wrong with me?'_ She licked her lips anxiously, flushing with renewed embarrassment, but still she approached him.

He was probably going to kill her for the ill-timed outburst.

The miko took this final opportunity, before her pending demise, to look into his amber depths. He wore a peculiar, unreadable, hooded expression there.

As though drugged, she stood before him, awaiting the end. The priestess closed her eyes, hoping desperately he would be humane and put her out of her misery quickly.

"Sit, Miko. You will show this Sesshoumaru the proper application of this _shampoo_."

There are defining moments in one's life, those events that mark near-apocalyptic change in a person's perspective on reality. This was one such for the Shikon-No-Miko of the Sengoku Jidai.

**Author's Note**

Any form of touch, in the right hands, is a sensual experience…Bows Reverently

Until next time, reviews are fuel.

**ElegantPaws**


	5. Part Five

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Reviews are fuel.**

**Edited By The Inimitable WiccanMethusulah of Boundless Energy**

**EP**

**Part Five -This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

Had anyone told Kagome that she would be sitting, blissfully moaning in toe-curling bliss, as strong fingers and lethal claws massaged and scraped her scalp gently, she would have declared them worthy of certification.

"Oooooooh Sesshou… that feels sooooo good, don't stop," she groaned huskily, eyes closed in unfocused contentment. His usual monosyllabic response caused her to grin.

"Hn," he intoned absently, willfully ignoring her newest appellation for him. 'Sesshou,'indeed. He had other, more _pressing_, issues.

Her response to his ministrations brought to mind his beast's last vision.

His jaw muscles clenched as he refocused his concentration on the silky strands that were currently slipping through his fingers... and nothing else. Not her graceful, edible neck, begging to be bitten; nor her well-defined clavicles with their little valley between, ripe for licking; nor her now-diluted scent of arousal, mouthwateringly delicate and spicy; nor the juncture between her neck and shoulders... His fangs began to lengthen in anticipation.

No, none of these were of significance; especially not her cleavage, nor those luscious nipples that occasionally peeked above the water. He averted his eyes. _'No.'_ He growled softly to give his beast warning. None of those things were worth noting.

She was, rightly or wrongly, Inuyasha's bitch.

It would not occur to the Lord of the Western Lands until many hours later, while stalking his chambers in blinding rage and frustration, that he had ceased to perceive the miko as a worthless ningen bitch.

A meditative silence followed his response and, not one for protracted silences, the miko noted absently he had groaned, or was it a growl?

'_Was that a good thing?'_ she wondered.

One never knew with the Taiyoukai who was so easily riled. Still, as blissful as this was, she needed to fill the space with words. She had some questions for the Mighty One, who she could no longer bring herself to call "Icicle Prince."

"Submerge Miko," came the less than gracious demand. Kagome rolled her eyes and obliged. _'Even in this,'_ she thought, _'he has to command. He must be a barrel of laughs in bed...'_ She sputtered as she swallowed a lung full of soapy water and had to be slapped forcefully on the back by those same hands that had, only moments before, gently massaged her scalp to rapturous heights.

A quirked brow of inquiry greeted her watering eyes as she attempted to breathe. _'He really is impossibly stunning,'_ she thought and averted her gaze in embarrassment, beginning to blush furiously once again. He was affecting parts of her anatomy she did not care to dwell on.

As if guessing the issue, Sesshoumaru reached for the bottle and handed it to her forcefully, amusement in his eyes. _**'Impossible.'**_

The miko stared at the plastic container, dumbfounded at first. Then, in sudden comprehension, she took it from him.

As she fussed with the bottle - nearly dropping it twice in the water - he sat like an alabaster deity, unmoving, in front of her. The priestess cleared her throat to speak.

"Ahh, Sesshoumaru-sama, would you mind moving back a bit towards me and maybe stooping?" she requested politely. He _was_ rather tall. He complied readily.

Kagome furrowed her brow. _'How am I supposed to wash the ends if his hair is so impossibly long?'_ Then a thought struck her. She could sit on the bank. At least then, she could lift his mane out of the water and pay loving attention to its full length.

The miko got out of the water, pleased with her new course of action. It would also offer a comfortable distance from his body which seemed to radiate unnatural amounts of heat, she found. That had... _NOTHING WHATSOEVER..._ to do with her own elevated temperature. Of course, not. Not at all.

She quickly wrapped herself in her towel, then carefully sat on the bank's edge.

'_Much better,'_ she thought, edging closer to him.

What the priestess had failed to notice was the one definite drawback to this new position.

Though now covered - _'Thank Kami, a girl can only be just so liberal and modern after all'_ - it was going to be a bit awkward washing his hair unless she chose to do it side-saddle.

Taking in a breath, she loosened the towel a fraction and moved her thighs apart, allowing his broad shoulders access to her smooth-limbed embrace.

The Taiyoukai's beast was in heaven. Here it was, right where it most wanted to be. All that was required was an opportune time, and the necessary return of a spike in her scent, to feast on its chosen bitch.

"You will begin now priestess!" the Taiyoukai insisted. with a sudden marked aggression. "There will be no more delays," he growled out through clenched teeth.

'_Ooooh yeah, a barrel of laughs,'_ she mused. Wait, why was she suddenly channeling Miroku?

"Yes sir, right away, sir" she said facetiously, doffing an imaginary cap before beginning her own gentle ministration to his flaxen locks.

Off in the distance a lone bird circling overhead went seemingly unnoticed by the duo.

The miko's soft humming and her languid movements through his fragrant sudsy mane caused the youkai to relax into her comforting warmth. He leaned his head back, just a fraction, to deepen her massage of his scalp.

"SQUAWK! SQUAWK! SQUAWK!" came the less than musical refrain from above.

'_I really must see about getting a wench to attend my bath'_ he mused as his scalp was massaged - albeit feebly - by the ningen. Her pleasing scent wafted to his nose with each subtle movement of her body.

"You may apply pressure, Miko, this Sesshoumaru is not fragile," he said matter-of-factly, without any sign of appreciation.

Before Kagome could respond with a tweak to those rather cute ears - she did like to live dangerously - he _purred_.

Yes, the Lord of the Western Lands, eldest son of the deceased Inu-no-Taishou, the Killing Perfection, and Youkai of All He Surveyed, _purred,_ rather like a contented kitten whose 'tum-tum' was replete with warm milk.

Kagome stopped in mid-scratch, looking down at his angelic expression and, despite her earlier need to reprimand him, smiled softly. _'He really is exquisite,'_ she thought dreamily _'such a shame about that personality defect, what with his need to mutilate at regular intervals.'_

SQUAWK! SQUAWK! SQUAWK!

Overhead, the bird continued screeching, disrupting the near-perfect morning's peace.

The Taiyoukai opened one exasperated eye, then closed it again lazily.

She continued her massage, taking a moment to scratch behind his ears tentatively. He purred again. _'I was right!'_ Inu were all one and the same, regardless of their species' hierarchy.

"Awww… the big puppy likes his wittle ears sccwwwaaatched does he?" she asked playfully, only to be rewarded by what was an attempt at a menacing growl, which instead came out as a groany, growly, purr.

"SQUAWK! SQUAWK! SQUAWK!"

Usually a great lover of flora and fauna, Kagome gave the ill-mannered avian a less than favorable glare, then opted to continue her gentle teasing of the youkai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you have a little condition someone neglected to tell you about," Kagome said with a serious conspiratorial whisper.

She pulled his head back gently into her lap and stared with all due gravity into his eyes, catching herself as liquid amber looked up at her in question.

"You, dear sir, are a head slut." She shook with laughter at his bemused expression.

'_He is soooo easy.'_

Those mercurial pools of amber met hers with barely contained frustrated rage.

Though not understanding her words, he did understand that she had, once again, found a way to ridicule his majesty.

He pulled away, dunking himself all in one fluid motion.

"**SQUAWK! SQUAWK SQU...AARREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!"

Like Neptune, he rose and, in a swift, breathtaking pirouette, extended one striped wrist. His hair whirled in his wake, droplets sailing around his head like diamonds in the sunlight, as the Western Lord's poisonous whips arched towards the sky, striking the seemingly-innocent, ill-fated bird.

Feathers fluttered to the surface of the hot spring. Quietly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in triumph, his lip curling in a diabolical smile, as he turned to face the shell-shocked miko.

'_There but for the grace of Kami,'_ she thought, as an errant feather landed gracefully on her head.

'_That's it! I have had it!'_ Kagome jumped to her feet and reached for her clothes, noting that his were almost dry. _'How long have we been here?'_

'_Fuck it!'_ She was getting the hell out of Dodge. No, even better, she was going back to camp collecting her things, and heading home early. This was just too much.

Kagome scrambled to right her clothing. _'Where in hell are my bra and panties? I __**know**__ I brought them,'_ she mused with renewed aggravation.

The Taiyoukai flipped his wet, leonine mane over his shoulder casually and leapt out of the warm spring, attending to his own dress as though nothing unusual had occurred.

Kagome averted her eyes with a sudden sense of propriety. He really needed a reality check and as soon as he got that well toned - _'lickable'_ - ass in his hakama, she was going to let him have it.

Sesshoumaru had just barely managed to place his haori about his shoulders when she stomped towards him, the feather in her hand being brandished like a katana.

She may never have this opportunity again and, damn it, she was going to let him feel her displeasure.

"What crawled up your ass and died, Lord Homicidal Maniac?!"

No response.

"Why do you Taishou males need to pound, maim, or otherwise destroy everything you touch, including a woman's heart?!"

'_Now, __**that**__ came from nowhere,'_ she thought.

Again, no response.

"You are so much alike - you spoil everything." A twitch. Yes, definitely a twitch to his lower jaw, and yet, he still kept his gaze on the distant horizon.

"**STOP IGNORING ME SESSHOUMARU!"** she bellowed. This was becoming a habit.

Finally… a reaction.

He swiveled, fixing her with a frigid glare.

This, of course, did not faze our priestess. She continued.

"Here I was, attempting to make a good morning out of an otherwise crappy, totally screwed-up day. and you go all psychopathic, killing a defenseless bird who happened to have the misfortune of having a less than pleasing bird-song. Well, I have had just about enough of you blasted dog demons for one day. I am going home! I am going to enjoy my party, a proper bath, _and_ a great meal - without having it land on my lap pre-chewed!" With that, she turned towards the camp, neglecting to pick up her bathing items.

Like a certain hanyou friend of hers, never one to leave well enough alone, Kagome decided to give him a parting shot.

"You and Inuyasha have more in common than you can possibly imagine. You are both totally selfish and unkind," she barked.

Somewhere in that Feudal land, the sun was shining bright. Somewhere, children shouted and, somewhere, hearts were light... but _NOT... HERE... APPARENTLY._

It took a second for Kagome to realize she was pressed firmly against the rough bark of a tree and that breath was not forthcoming.

"Do not compare me to that hanyou filth, bitch," he hissed, his warm breath fanning her face.

The priestess threw caution to the wind and rounded on him. Perhaps _rounded_ was not quite the right word, it being rather hard to _'round'_ when one was deprived of movement and only being allowed a modicum of oxygen.

Still, she managed to croak.

"And another thing! My name is Ka-go-me! Not wench, not ningen, not onna and certainly not bitch! Ka-go-me! Three syllables, real easy. Even a canine like _you_ can manage to pronounce _that_!" she gritted out between clenched teeth.

For the second time in as many days, Kagome tempted the vagaries of fate and played with her longevity.

Her eighteenth birthday not looking so likely, if one was to judge by the look in the Taiyoukai's eyes.

He slackened his grip, instead choosing to press his body fully into hers, effectively pinning her to the tree.

"Listen well _Ka-go-me_, this Sesshoumaru is not fond of repeating himself. The 'defenseless bird' was a minion of Kagura's. There are two choices in life, kill or be killed… I choose the former. Do not use the honored name of the Inu-no-Taishou frivolously, and never" - he pressed more firmly - "make a point of comparison between this Sesshoumaru and that ill-bred, uncouth, irrational hanyou in an attempt to quell your ardor for this Sesshoumaru," he whispered menacingly.

"Fuck you, Sesshoumaru!" she hissed in his face. She no longer cared if he chose to kill her. It was all academic now, nothing she could possibly imagine would redeem this situation and she was going to go down fighting.

In point of fact, however, that was not to be.

Warm, soft lips crushed hers in that moment, while an equally warm, hard body made its intentions known.

**Author's Note**

What has become of the dynamic duo… all enmity, heat, lust… _and then some…_Bows Reverently

Until next time, reviews are fuel.

**ElegantPaws**


	6. Part Six

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance we would not have fodder.

**Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**Edited By The Inimitable WiccanMethusulah of Boundless Energy**

**EP**

**Part Six – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

The kiss wasn't meant to elicit passion. Instead, it was _intended_ to punish, to subjugate, and to affirm the miko's lust, thereby gaining the onna's utter humiliation.

The best laid plans of Miko and Taiyoukai do not always run smooth, as they both were to find.

The priestess' words had landed a telling blow to his exaggerated sense of self.

His desire to penalize the miko for her transgression had been transformed by the subtle melody of animalistic instinct that lay just below the surface - that of his lusting beast.

The kiss had been brutal and yet the miko ground her hips into his now-hardening length, instinctively responding to his beast's call. She groaned in frustration as she reached up and pulled his head closer to intensify the moist, warm contact of their lips. The Taiyoukai was losing control he realized helplessly, as a soft pink haze enveloped them both. Shockwaves traveled up his spine and he shuddered; she was pulling him within her unknowingly.

He did not care or, more accurately, his beast didn't. The youkai moaned as her lips parted granting him access to her soft depths. Their tongues dueled in a sensual dance exploring one another, while they sank slowly to the ground.

The Taiyoukai made short work of ripping her odd upper-garment down the center revealing smooth, delicate, sun-kissed skin. The priestess hissed in pleasure and arched into his wet caress, her nails biting into the lord's now-taut back muscles.

In response, the beast bit down gently on her hard tip, as her nails dug into the pale flesh of his master's shoulders and back. It licked the sting away as she writhed under the Taiyoukai, head lolling in blissful surrender to the wants of her body. He coaxed her legs apart by degree with strong thighs, as his painfully rigid member ground rhythmically into her heated center in acknowledgment of their mutual carnal need, foreshadowing things to come.

The scent of her sex was driving the beast near madness as it grew impatient with the Taiyoukai, who still tried to maintain a level of control for some, as yet, unclear reason.

"Sessssssssssshooooouuu…" came a soft querulous moan beneath him.

The clawed hand that wasn't holding him up glided over her other breast, down her flat firm stomach to the waistband of her jeans, inching closer to her core. She bucked into his hand instinctively, closing her eyes and turning her head away in sudden humiliation at her own brazenness, liquid heat pooling between her thighs in anticipation.

Kagome had never imagined she would even _allow_ this - FEEL this, even. She should, she told herself, feel dirty, yet she did not - she wanted him.

Her tentative petting with Houjo, casual flirtation with Kouga, and shy glances at Inuyasha had never once elicited these feelings. Her body was aflame and she could feel the blood coursing through her loins. Damp fragrant hair and a masculine scent, like clean linen, pervaded all her senses.

She didn't care about tomorrow. Right now, she realized, for the first time in her nearly eighteen years, she felt the smoldering fires of passion, something she had only read about.

Sesshoumaru raised his head sensing her body's sudden tension as his sensual ruby gaze sought hers. She had turned from him and was panting, her cheeks flushed. Her bruised, cherry-red lips were open in an effort to breathe, her eyes firmly closed with the remains of unshed tears on her lashes.

His hand retreated reluctantly from the fragrant, moist warmth of her sex.

"Miko?" queried the seductively husky baritone.

She turned her face to him, looking up through wet lashes with a mixture of shyness, passion, and embarrassment. Quickly averting her gaze, she chose instead to focus her attention on his markings, which appeared more pronounced on his cheeks. She lowered one arm from his shoulder to softly stroke them. In response, he bent his head towards her caress and closed his eyes, relishing her gentle touch.

"Kami… how could anything in existence be so beautiful?" she heard herself whisper in wonder.

He opened his scarlet-hued eyes and smiled seductively, leaning forward to caress her bottom lip with a single clawed digit. The miko opened her mouth and suckled the digit suggestively between her full lips, tasting herself for the very first time. He removed his slick finger with a pop as his eyes became feral, almost lethal.

The beast had become tired of the teasing.

'_What was wrong with his master?'_

The miko shuddered in expectation as his lips descended; his kiss was feather light. The youkai's hair cascaded about her face like a silken canopy, effectively blocking her senses to anything beyond his heat and scent, while he nuzzled her neck.

He nipped the tip of her ear and her breath caught as she tangled her hands in his silky, almost-dry mane, nuzzling his neck, breathing in his distinctive scent.

"Your scent is intoxicating priestess… do you like your taste?" came a husky, seductive whisper, sending goose bumps down her spine.

With infinite care, he moved down her now-trembling body, his glowing eyes watching her reactions intently as his hands deftly opened her jeans and pulled them down her hips.

Kagome tensed, closing her eyes, self-consciously aware of how much she wanted his every touch.

The Taiyoukai stilled once more.

When nothing further happened, one tentative, shy, brown orb opened to peek at Sesshoumaru, who was doing something Kagome never thought she would ever see – he was smiling. With that, her jeans went sailing over his shoulder, landing ignominiously behind a nearby bush.

At another time, on another day - sans slow seduction going wrong - she would have seen the humor in this situation. She would have more fully appreciated the near-cosmic incongruity of Sesshoumaru smiling; not because he had just removed a vocally challenged avian from this mortal coil, but genuinely smiling, with mischief and triumph in his deeply pink-rimmed eyes.

She neglected to note that most of their redness had faded, signaling his beast's retreat.

She resolutely attempted to close her thighs, the youkai having left his perch between them, only to be met by firm strong fingers prying her knees apart suggestively as he looked at her with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Well not today puppy… easy access to the miko's girlie bits is over," she said decisively.

The priestess - always quick to anger - frowned at him and pushed herself up on her elbows glaring daggers at the still-smiling Taiyoukai who, to her mind, was now laughing at her inexperience. Apparently, he wanted to intern as a gynecologist, with her as his first patient.

Kagome could not have been more wrong.

The demon, a consummate tactician, had made a careful study of the miko over the years and noted that, whenever she faced a new situation, though filled with trepidation - if challenged - she always came out swinging.

She did not disappoint.

Sesshoumaru was back in control of his beast, however tentatively, the scent of her readiness still causing him to wage an internal war. He kept his beast at bay, though, as he finally got proof of something he had begun to suspect earlier in her scent. She was unclaimed, chaste… one would never have been able to tell by her previous actions.

'_Intriguing, this priestess,'_ he mused.

"Sesshoumaru… are we done playing doctor? Had a good enough whiff to last you?" she intoned mockingly. Her embarrassment was now gone, having been replaced by false bravada.

'_Why bother, he knows every vital part of my body by now anyway and somehow that was rather freeing,'_ she noted. It also occurred to her that throughout the entire proceeding of 'coitus severely interruptus' his haori, obi and hakama were still on, albeit grass stained and disheveled.

'_The baka! Serves him right! I hope grass stains don't come out of silk in the Feudal Era,'_ she thought vindictively, her lips pursed.

The priestess had expected an instant return to playfully aggressive prying. Instead, he rose and proffered an elegantly striped wrist to help her up. The miko furrowed her brows, looking up at him suspiciously, before taking his calloused palm.

That had been the mistake.

He swept her to his chest, bent her chin up with two fingers, and proceeded to kissed her with unbridled, passionate need.

'_Oh Kami... that mouth is truly evil.'_ She moaned as her toes curled and her knees were once again on the verge of buckling. Her hands, of their own volition, reached for the mass of fragrant silk he called hair - it was dry, soft, and cool to the touch.

"Not nearly enough… priestess," he whispered against her lips.

Before she could register his movements, he had grasped her firm, round butt-cheeks with both hands and lowered himself to face her still-moist sex, inhaling deeply.

Without the Taiyoukai's firm grip, Kagome would have been lost to the sensory overload of Sesshoumaru's eyelids, closed in sensual bliss as he embraced her pubis with nose and cheek, scenting her renewed arousal.

The youkai lord's eyes had regained their red tint. He watched her reactions through his lashes as he caressed her intimately with his soft, pliant lips. She braced herself against him, with none-too-steady hands, in an attempt to remain upright as his mouth opened and he slowly extended his hot tongue to swipe at her now-engorged clit.

"Ooooooooooh… ooooh… oh gods, yes…" she groaned, closing her eyes tightly as multi-colored sparks flashed beneath her lids. She opened her legs wider and placed her hands on both sides of his silky head caressing his ears.

With her scent permeating all the Taiyoukai's senses, his beast once again regained control. Her essence now covered his chin and cheeks as he lapped.

"Seeesssssssssssshooomaruuuu… yes, yes… oh… gods … yes, I want… please…" she mewled in delirious frustration, not being able to put words to her need.

The Taiyoukai understood.

Tentatively, his tongue began to prod her tight entrance, gaining deeper access with each stroke. Her tightness caused his now painfully rigid member to twitch in anticipation of conquest.

"Delicious… warm… spicy," he moaned. The hold she had on his ears was almost painful and, if he wasn't careful, she might suffocate him as she ground her wetness firmly into his face and nose, needing deeper penetration.

"Oh Kami, oh gods, Sesshou… oooh… yes…" she groaned in heady, mindless bliss.

Sesshoumaru smirked with male pride, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts. She was close, as was evident by the near strangulation of his tongue with each moist retreat.

"Sesshou…" she said rasping, "stop teasing me… I need you… please… all of you… take me, damn it! Or… or… I will pull your ears off!" she suddenly growled in wanton frustration.

'_Ayumi was sooooooo very right, a girl could get very used to this.'_

He groaned at her words and quickly attempted to comply, disengaging one happy butt-clenching hand from her soft backside to release his weeping length, which needed desperately to fill the miko's depths.

A sudden menacing roar vibrated Sesshoumaru's chest and he ceased all movement.

As though a switch was turned off, he abruptly removed her hands from his ears, tugging slightly, and gently removed his hold on her. Kagome stumbled, caught by a reassuring hand on her damp hip.

Once again his cold mask settled firmly into place, but for a flurry of unspoken emotions as he looked into her lust-addled, confused pools. He rose gracefully to tower above her.

"Miko… get back in the spring… NOW!" he commanded in his resonant baritone, no longer looking at her. His eyes were trained, instead, in the direction of the campsite.

Something told Kagome not to argue. Obeying that instinct, she retrieved her torn shirt to wipe his chin with an apologetic smile. He stilled her hand with his, electing to lick his chin and cheeks with a deft swipe of his agile tongue, his eyes closed.

'_Oooooh Kami.'_ Kagome clenched, doing her very first subconscious kegel exercise.

Just then, still some distance away, she heard the familiar bellowing of the hanyou.

"Kaaaaaaaa-gooo-maaaaa!"

'_Inuyasha is getting closer; any moment now he'll be in view,'_ she thought nervously. She carefully washed away the remnants of their shared indulgence; being cautious, as her nerve endings remained somewhat sensitive to the touch.

'_Damn, he's good,'_ she thought with a wicked, secretive grin.

"Kaaaaaaaa-goooo-maaaa where the #$# are you?! Oh, there you are. Why didn't you answer me? I just found that dumb-ass dragon, Ah-Un, grazing. That bastard must be around here somewhere, come to pick up his brat no doubt. That kid's givin' me the creeps by the way," he said conversationally, standing behind her.

Kagome decided to take the bull by the horns – Sesshoumaru and his armor had disappeared.

'_Typical.'_ She ground her teeth in anger.

As life had taught her, the best line of defense was always a good offence.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? As you can see, I am still taking my bath," she said icily, hoping he would leave and she could find Sesshoumaru. They had to talk before he left with Rin.

"What the hell could you be washing? There isn't enough of you to take this long, woman!" He sniffed the air and furrowed his brows, then stooped and attempted to sniff her neck. She moved away slapping at his invasion of her space.

A low rumble grew into a fierce snarl of partial understanding.

They had been together.

_**Author's Note**_

Oh dear… wicked, wicked grin. What a predicament. Where is the Western Lord anyway?

**ElegantPaws**


	7. Part Seven

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Edited by: Meara**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Japanese Terms/Phrases Used In Part Seven**

**Shiro** - Japanese Castle

**tsumaranai mono desu** ga - it is nothing/ it is a meager thing/just a modest gift

**Kaze-no-Kizu** - Windscar

**Part Seven – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

The thought that Lord Asshole had been close while Kagome was naked sent his brain spiraling into renewed hatred, blind rage and yes, jealousy – she was his.

"Where the #$# is he? He was here, right here, he was close to you…just how close Kagome?! What have you been doing all this time? Answer me bitch!" he growled, glaring at the back of her onyx locks.

Inuyasha was many things; a fool he was not. What he had not counted on was a very frustrated young woman, who had been having the best sensual experience of her life cut short by a selfish moron who treated her like a … dog.

The Miko rose out of the water, anger evident in her eyes as she swiftly grabbed her grass-stained towel and scrambled out of the spring. She began moving towards, the now retreating and frightened Hanyou, his puppy ears flattened in near subjugation.

"Excuse me?!" she said between clenched teeth. "Who the fuck are you talking to, Asshole!?"

Hurriedly she wrapped herself, not carrying if he saw her. The usually self conscious and deeply private young woman decided she was going to speak her mind for all the times she had selected to hold her tongue. For weeks, Inuyasha went off for his little trysts with his beloved clay pot, Kikyou, never once factoring her own feelings on the matter and the pain it caused her nightly.

"I said, where the #$# is he?! I know he was here! What the hell, were you doing with him? You told everyone to stay away from here. You had something planned with that stuck up piece of shit. Are you #$#ing him!?" he ground out, showing her his fangs. He knew this might not be the right tact, but he had to find out.

Though he said nothing, he had known about their frequent encounters of late, Rin's love of Kagome and the overriding sense that his brother had been watching the little tachi rather closely; and not just when his ward was visiting Shippou either. The common denominator in all this was Kagome.

'_First Kouga now, my stuck up prick of a brother_,' he thought in anger.

"Where Lord Sesshoumaru is plays no part here, Inuyasha. What does is your attitude and total disrespect of our former friendship," she said now without annoyance, but a kind of sad resignation.

Inuyasha knew intrinsically that his next words could change his world. The Hanyou could not bring himself to fight with Kagome out of guilt. He knew of what she spoke. He simply just did not want to deal with it. Having his Kasutera and eating it too worked far better for his psyche. The Hanyou knew he could not choose between Kikyou and Kagome, nor did he wish to really. He had so few friends and was not letting that self-important asshole take that which he perceived as his even if, in the process, he destroyed her emotionally, leaving her barren and not able to love another. At least he could still keep her selfishly for himself and, with luck, she would continue to place him first, always hoping, always doting, without recourse.

"Oi, Asshole! Show yourself, pervert!" he said cracking his knuckles and grinding his teeth; his eyes like blazing suns rife with anger.

"Inuyasha, leave. I am telling you to return to camp now," she said with a quiet calm that belied the fury in her heart. She finally understood him.

"Get dressed bitch! I don't take orders from anyone but myself!" he ground out, glancing at her towel with suspicion and something else.

Kagome noted his unwanted leer. His interest in her body was no longer an option. In fact, it made her feel queasy as she hurriedly changed behind a nearby bush, noting suddenly that her towel, which had previously been abandoned in rapturous lingual bliss, had been folded and placed, along with her jeans, and her top (what remained of it) at the bank's edge.

Inuyasha could not see the Taiyoukai but he sensed his presence, though his scent was masked.

I know you're there! I can smell your stench!" he said to the clearing, reaching for Tessaiga.

Emerging from behind the cover of trees, a tall white clad figure spoke.

"How ironic, this, from the jowls of a decrepit low-life like yourself who would not know the inside of a hot spring, if not thrown into it," the lord youkai said sarcastically.

He had been present for some time, listening to the Miko and, though he would never admit it, safe guarding her person.

"Miko, you will fetch Rin and bring her here. We are leaving," he commanded with his usual arrogance. Never once did his eyes leave that of the now practically foaming Hanyou.

Kagome bristled; it was his tone, completely devoid of emotion.

'_Who the hell did he think he was ordering her about? Not ten minutes ago he was supplicating at her god damn challis for Kami's sake, and if Inuyasha had not come along_…' she never finished the thought but chose instead to return to the task at hand. She would deal with Sesshoumaru later - one way or another.

'_Okay, if you want to play it like that_,' she fumed inside as she roughly tugged on the shirt, holding the ends trying to see how best to proceed. Then it struck her. She could do a_ Daisy Duke_ and tie a knot in the middle. There would be some cleavage and midriff exposed but how else was she to go back to camp, she concluded.

Usually, when Rin and Shippou had a play date, Kagome invariably brought the little girl to the nearest clearing specified by the Taiyoukai. There would be waiting Ah-Un, the youkai lord and the little imp of darkness, Jaken, with a look on his face like he smelt something foul. Rin never seemed to notice and always sailed into her little green nanny with happy abandon, only to be re-buffed. Of course, the usual results of the kappa's slight was his tiny form hurtling through the air at indecent speeds, landing with a squishy plop. He never learned.

The Miko refused to look in the Taiyoukai's direction. She didn't have to. She could feel his eyes on her. She blushed and focused her attention on Inuyasha as she came from behind the bush, still vaguely wondering about her favorite twin set, consisting of a rather expensive black lacy demi-bra and matching g-string, a gift to herself.

Ayumi had insisted she abandon her practical, though pretty, underwear and go a little wild for a change. She was going to be eighteen, after all.

'_Ahhh, if Ayumi only knew how wild indeed_.'

Her best friend had practically twisted her arm when they had last gone shopping. She was so sure 'it' would do the trick and Kagome's guy would melt. Blushing all the way to the cash register, with a few other choice items, Kagome practically ran from the shop with embarrassment and exhilaration.

"What the #$# are you lookin' at pervert?!" Inuyasha ground out between clenched teeth bringing Kagome abruptly out of her thoughts.

Only then did the priestess look at the Taiyoukai, receiving the shock of her life.

There in all his pristine glory stood a perfectly accoutered Lord of the Western Lands, sans grass stains and his moko moko-sama tossed with haute couture flourish, just so, over his right shoulder. His hand grasped the hilt of Toukijin lovingly.

Her anger evaporated. She was speechless.

Ignoring the Hanyou, she approached him mouth gaping, walking around him slowly – catching herself - as she almost reached out to touch, making sure that this Sesshoumaru-sama was not an illusion.

The lord stood still only moving his head a fraction to watch her progress around him dispassionately. However, if one looked carefully enough, one could see a flicker of amusement and tacit understanding in that seemingly placid gaze.

"Miko?" inquired a deep baritone with veiled amusement.

"What the hell…when did you…!?" Then Kagome remembered herself. Where they were, and more importantly, with whom they stood.

This was going to be ticklish. She had questions and, damn it, she was being forced to be quiet for the time being. She would fetch Rin and bring her back and then, perhaps, he would bloody well explain himself.

Inuyasha's large amber eyes traveling like bouncing balls rapidly from the Miko to the Western Lord, trying to understand what was going on. It was a difficult task for him at the best of times, being a Hanyou of action, more than that of deliberation.

What he did know was something remained unspoken between these two and the intimacy of their eyes when they met one another disturbed him. Without meaning to, his claws gouged his palms so deeply they began to bleed.

She had been so pre-occupied with the lack of grass-stains, amongst other things, that she never thought to look into his handsome face.

'_Oh Kami, here we go again_,' she felt her face flushing, as he began at her midriff and worked his way up to her exposed cleavage, his eyes hooded and lips moist and slightly parted.

"Oi, Asshole, I asked you a question!?" said a now completely frustrated Inuyasha. This was not going according to plan.

Inuyasha had quite enough of being ignored by both Miko and Taiyoukai. By now they should be in their usual brawl. Instead the bastard stood there leering at Kagome like a wolf who had not seen fresh meat for some time. As for her, she looked like a pop-eyed fawn about to be willingly devoured and what was with her shirt?

"Be quiet Inuyasha, or I will remove your vile tongue," came a quietly menacing hiss, what he had not expected was for this to come from Kagome.

"What the #$#, Kagome? Get away from him now!" The Hanyou's confusion grew, and with it his temper.

'_There was a simple solution to all this leering and saucer eyed crap_.' He lifted Tessaiga with anger in his heart, prepared to put an end to this intimate spectacle.

The priestess could feel Tessaiga's transformation and quickly whirled around to face the half-demon, only to be pulled quickly behind Sesshoumaru who had already unsheathed Toukijin.

"Let the games begin, little brother," he said with a diabolical hiss of satisfaction. It was not for Inuyasha to know, that unlike the countless times they had 'battled' Sesshoumaru's beast definitively wanted blood; perhaps even his death. He had shown disrespect to its intended mate.

"Fuck you asshole…today you die!" he growled, about to utter Kaze-no-Kizu.

Not particularly rational when it came to his brother, never once did it occur to him, that should he succeed, the Miko might perish as well. Somehow, in that moment, the possessive movement of the Western Lord in reaching for Kagome's hand and the way she took his, allowing him to pull her behind, spoke more than Inuyasha could bear.

He knew, in that subtle contact and movement, her acquiescence more than her scent; she was now his for the taking.

"Not, an option…except for you, not being schooled in the art of bushido, you wield your weapon like a club," he goaded the half-breed, who chose instead in that moment to charge.

As with all defining moments of clarity, Sesshoumaru's words brought back a memory for the priestess.

The Priestess too, had made a quiet study of the Taiyoukai in his would be battles with Inuyasha. At first, she feared for the half-demon's life most often, until she happened, one day, to be sitting on a rocky ridge with Miroku who had just finished his afternoon meditation.

Kagome, as always, was about to run pell-mell and 'rescue' Inuyasha from the clearly superior swordsmanship of his elder brother, when Miroku simply outstretched an arm to prevent her movement; the other firmly affixed to his staff – just in case.

"Watch, Kagome and tell me what you see."

Her heart was in her mouth, as she watched the dance of pain her friend the Hanyou went through as Sesshoumaru repeatedly lunged at the half-demon. He pierced Inuyasha's skin sporadically but, more often than not, merely moving out of the way of Hanyou's haphazard darts, thrusts and mal pare; goading the Hanyou mercilessly. The half-demon only charged more forcefully without thinking, relying on brute strength.

It took some time before she realized there was something that she had not previously noticed. It wasn't the Hanyou. Inuyasha was attacking for all he was worth, a sweating, unkempt mess with undisciplined fire in his eyes, spitting expletives that would make a fish merchant blush. Lord Sesshoumaru remained contained and without ranker.

Sesshoumaru killed with precision and without compunction and yet he appeared to be, for want of better words, playing with his younger brother.

Miroku confirmed her suspicions.

"He despises him Kagome. His existence and behavior embarrasses his name and clan. However, he does not wish to kill him. In the end, he is his only living relative, Hanyou or not. They share the same Chi-Chi. Sesshoumaru is honor bound, to teach him the ways of bushido as his elder kin. Have you not noticed, dear priestess, the Western Lord no longer covets Tessaiga? Have you ever wondered why? He knows it is the only thing that keeps the Hanyou's youkai in-check. Inuyasha has not matured sufficiently to command his youkai half. His human blood proves deleterious in this process along with his unfocussed aggression. He will need cunning and skill to defeat Naraku, not passion alone. He told you this Kagome, albeit indirectly, remember? The Western Lord understands the bequeathing of that ken to Inuyasha. He just doesn't like it."

The Houshi gave her a pointedly serious look, something he rarely did with his striking violet eyes, willing her comprehension.

"Even if the irascible, arrogant, little bastard doesn't know it, his brother is making him stronger in the name of their father Inu-no-Taishou." And with that Miroku stood with the aid of his shakujou and turned back to the Kaede's village, leaving a confused priestess to follow silently.

**END FLASHBACK**

"INUYASHA, OSUWARI!!!" the priestess screamed. If she did not do this, she knew it would be his end, and that of Sesshoumaru, though he would be loathe to admit it. She was not going to be the cause of this. They were family, albeit seriously dysfunctional and prone to violence, but they were the last of the Taishou and that should count for something.

It would not be for some time to come before Kagome would realize fate had a hand in this moment and a great dog-general smiled somewhere in the ether intoning "Something to protect." with satisfaction.

Inuyasha had kissed dirt for the second time that day. Groaning in pain, he lay there paralyzed by the spell in front of the one individual he did not wish to see his ultimate humiliation.

"How apt, you are in the position most favored by vermin such as yourself. Crawl Inuyasha," the taiyoukai said smugly. It never failed to delight him when the Miko engaged in her 'earthing' of the Hanyou wretch.

He was answered by the usual foul exclamations only muffled.

She felt a soft breeze caress her before the Western Lord snarled behind her and effortlessly scooped the Miko up in one arm then, nuzzled her neck.

'_Oh Kami! He felt so good_.'

"Puk ur the fuucka down ashhoow! Shh issnn't yooo to grope!" Inuyasha growled managing to get the last two words out intelligibly.

Before Sesshoumaru could answer him, Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's face and kissed him with all the passion she could muster in that single moment, to refocus his attention on something other than severely wounding his brother. She needn't have worried but she was not to know this. The lord's sense of honor and fair play precluded killing him whilst he was down. They would 'play' another day. Inuyasha's words had merely been met with a swift kick to his side for good measure.

The kiss worked with the added deliciously surprise of an exotically delicate tangy flavor to his lips embrace that had not been there before.

Toukijin was re-sheathed swiftly…as he needed both hands to hold her tightly to him.

He had an odd look in his eyes, she noted, as he pulled her to him hurriedly and nuzzled her neck again. His chest vibrated with a comforting rumble as he whispered in her ear, "This Sesshoumaru still savors your essence upon his tongue…and will again."

"Stop it you horn dog! This is hardly the time or place," she whispered poking him playfully, blushing profusely at the suggestiveness of his words. He did have the most insane affect on her hormones. She actually had them in ridiculous quantities when it came to him.

"Hn."

Was it her imagination or did that one, little sound have more than one meaning? This 'Hn' was amused.

She looked up once again into those translucent amber pools and realized she could read them. '_Or was it simply that he was allowing her to read them?_' It was brief but it was definitely there, if you looked. And at that moment, she saw that he was admiring, once again, her cleavage, duly accented by her own fashion creation.

Spreading her arms and turning around, the Miko did a little peacock like display "You like? I call it the Daisy Duke," she said with a kittenish smile.

"Why are you wearing this 'Daisy Duke' in such an alluring manner Miko? Is it your expressed intent to have this Sesshoumaru remove the Houshi's sight upon our return?" he said as one clawed finger gently worried the knot securing her makeshift top. She batted his hand away without much conviction.

"Oh and speaking of fashion statements, Mr. Clean, Fresh and Smug, what's with…" her hands waving in a Vanna White like flourish by way of a request for an explanation of his current resplendent perfection.

"Ah-Un," was the succinct reply.

"What? The two headed dragon has a flourishing express laundry business on the side?" she quipped sarcastically…wondering if she could just possibly nail him to a tree for a change without Inuyasha bearing witness and maybe finishing what they started.

"Miko, I am the Lord of the Western Lands, it would be unseemly to appear unkempt," he said dryly, finally releasing his hold on her.

He noted she looked none the clearer for his explanation.

'Apparent this female lost higher brain function with protracted lingual contact to her delicious genitalia. Something he could well use to his advantage in the future, it being likely with her nature to confront when not pleased by his justified actions. Yes, a judicious application of tongue could sate her and reach his objectives. His beast agreed, for a change, it being such a small price to pay to have a ready means to dull her thinking process in such a pleasurable manner. A youkai has to do what a youkai has to do to keep a peaceful shiro. Absently, he wondered how effective his membrum virile would be … '_certainly three times as effective, if length, girth and functionality was anything to go by_,' he thought conceitedly. He would conquer this bitch yet...repeatedly.

"This Sesshoumaru is always prepared for every eventuality. Ah-Un's saddle bags are useful for carrying Rin's needs." He said in a practical manner.

It dawned on the Miko then with a simple "Oh," as big almond shaped eyes opened in understanding and a slow smile crossed her face. It would not do for Sesshoumaru to say he had a change of clothes because he feared dirt. No he just happened to have fresh undies at the ready. He carried EVERYTHING for Rin, of course. Not because he might need a change of clothing in his line of work with the constant bloodletting of lesser youkai and – she shuddered – ningen.

"You love Rin, you big soft puppy," she focused on the positive refusing to send her thoughts back to the less comforting aspects of the Taiyoukai's propensities. They truly were different species.

"Rin is merely this Sesshoumaru's ward. It is incumbent upon him to provide for her care. This ridiculous attachment of unnecessary emotions are a fault of your kind. This Sesshomaru does not share this weakness," he said coldly raising one silver brow.

The Priestess looked at him steadily, a smile playing about her soft lips as she watched his malleable sensual mouth move to its usual firm line, indicating displeasure.

"Riiiiight…you go with that," she said dismissively, "Whatever turns your crank Sexy Lips." She pecked him on said lips (briefly) and looked back the few yards that now separated them and the firerat clothed half-demon, still prone.

Kagome sighed. She had to go home. Inuyasha would soon be released from the subjugation spell. She needed to go now while the going was good.

Sesshoumaru watched her intently. Once again his gaze unreadable.

_**sks**_

"Tsumaranai mono desu ga," said Sango bowing, softly offering a parchment wrapped object with Shippou's doodling as a form of decoration. The full retinue of her little Feudal family, sans Inuyasha, stood at the well. Sesshoumaru and Rin were a respectable distance away from the tachi, allowing them their moment. Kagome noted Rin's little hand was dwarfed by Sesshoumaru's holding hers. She had a feeling he was holding his ward in check.

Kagome took the package with a bow and added it to the near empty backpack, having left most of the medicines and day-to-day items with Sango and Miroku.

Her breath caught as Sesshoumaru approached sans Rin who, as always, wondered off to retrieve Ah-Un for the journey home. As if by tacit understanding Sango, and Miroku stepped back, pulling Shippou with them.

Leaning forward so that only the priestess would hear, the Taiyoukai spoke in a commanding whisper.

"Do not delay returning Miko. This Sesshoumaru intends to mount you repeatedly in the comfort of his private chambers in the Western Shiro. You will remain as guest of this lord until such time that you have regained the use of your lower limbs and vocal cords. As you are the alpha bitch of your tachi, you may return to them at my discretion for the inevitable battle with Naraku. Your skills will be needed," he said dispassionately.

"You arrogant pric…" her final word muffled by those damn lips. Her body clung to him in seeming desperation. The scent of fresh linen once again pervaded her senses as she held tightly to him like wet silk. There was no question, he wanted to rob her of her will to speak. What he did get, an added benefit, was a saucer eyed addled stare.

He was right, he deduced, '_If his lips had this affect what more would his manhood,_' he thought smugly.

"Rin will also enjoy your stay. You may bring the kitsune with you," he said to put an end to any chance of her refusing his more than generous offer.

He stood away from her, aware of the stunned expressions surrounding them and not caring. Her little tachi had not heard the exchange, just her reaction and the kiss…however brief.

They could well guess, though. Miroku in particular had a decidedly debauched dreamy expression on his face as he turned and leered meaningfully at the demon-slayer.

"**THWACK… THUD…GROAN**"

Kagome did not bother to look at Miroku. Her friend the taijya had stormed off once again, righteous indignation clearly etched in her squared shoulders and gate.

"Kirara!" she said, reaching for Shippou who had been seeking one last goodbye hug from his adoptive mother, arms extended. The slayer leapt on Kirara's back and was gone, leaving Miroku still blissfully engaged.

"Those butt cheeks could crack a nut," he sighed to himself, oblivious to the genuinely horrified expression on the taiyoukai's face.

**Author's Note**

LOL! I love Miroku, such a total unrepentant deviant, or so it appears. (Snort) who are we kidding? He is.

Ja Ne.

**ElegantPaws**


	8. Part Eight

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Edited by: Meara**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Japanese Phrases/Words Used In Part Eight**

**Seppuku** - Ritual suicide for honor

**Youjin** - Child

**Yagura** - Guard Tower/Storage facility etc.

**Shigaraki Vase** - Cherry Blossom Vase

**Rikka** - A style of flower arranging

**Sannomaru** - The innermost structure of a castle was called honmaru or main circle, the second and larger defense structure surrounding the honmaru was named ninomaru or second circle, and the outside defense line was called sannomaru or third circle.

**Jii-Chan** - Grandpa/Grandfather

**Oka-saan** - Mommy/Mother

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Eight - This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate **

Jaken stood within the yagura, sweating nervously rubbing his clawed hands. Even in the guard tower he could hear the sounds of porcelain being smashed in the dining hall and the loud ribald carousing of Prince Kouga's retinue. '_What was he to do? The Western Lord had been out, an exceptionally long time, retrieving that troublesome youjin, Rin_,' the maladroit kappa thought.

He had no way of contacting him. How was he to know that, mid afternoon at the main gates, would appear the Ookami and twenty of his finest and baser wolves? The demon lord would surely make him commit seppuku for this breach. At the mere thought, Jaken's ophthalmic eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted, again to be caught by a now thoroughly irritated tower guard who had played nursemaid to his other three fainting spells that evening.

Another cold compress removed, the little kappa cringed as he heard more porcelain crashing. At this rate the Taishou collection would be in ruins. The carousing continued with bouts of uproarious laughter. The stores of finest Daiginjo-shu sake - his Master's favorite - being drunk like well water.

Another guard in the tower brought his attention to the cloud carrying his Master off in the distance with a dark figure following a short distance behind - Ah-Un. Even this far way, the lord youkai appeared encumbered. Apparently, the horrid child had fallen asleep in his master's arms.

Jaken began to shiver as he made his way down the yagura in order to reach the sannomaru before the taiyoukai arrived. He had to explain, his life might well depend on it.

As it was, he had a difficult enough time not being throttled by Prince Kouga for daring to threaten him with his staff of two heads a few moments earlier when the wolf prince came to retrieve more sake from the storehouse.

_**sks**_

It was rare that Jaken had the testicular fortitude to stand up to ningen, much less another youkai, but the little toad, a former lord of his tribesmen, felt compelled to make a good showing of protecting his beloved Master's private much prized libation.

Politics being what it was, the guards and staff had not been in a position to do anything against the prince's repeated intoxicated demands. So, it was left to Jaken to safeguard, as best he could, the storeroom. The little demon stood google-eyed, threatening an already smashed Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku with bodily harm.

Most fortunate for the little imp, the Ookami Prince was by nature rather given to being jovial and especially so when inebriated.

With great effort, the prince remained upright …or more accurately leaned against the stonewall trying his best to look as dignified as possible. The damn walls just kept moving as he attempted to lock orbs with the two diminutive toads who stood firmly planted in front of the door.

"Step aside Froggy Boys," slurred the handsome Ookami. The very act of waving his right arm almost caused him to keel over onto Hakkaku, who was not doing much better in area of footing. Ginta, having long lost the battle, had sought the comfort and safety of the lookout's cool wooden floor.

"Prince Kouga, I cannot allow you to enter. Your entourage have already nearly decimated the Taiyoukai's private stock. It is with humble apologies that I ask you to await his return," the kappa said in a pubertal squeak.

"Now look, Toady, I shall be mated in a few days to …, " he looked to Hakkaku for help in remembering the Northern Wolf Princess' name, it escaped him at the moment. All he could remember was her red hair and green eyes - nice girl…she wasn't Kagome…

'Sigh.'

How he loved Kagome. Her long shapely legs that went on forever, her soft sun kissed skin, her fiery temper, those soft cherry lips - at least he thought them soft. Her come hither deep, chocolate brown eyes with their sooty lashes that touched her blushing cheeks ever so softly when she smiled, her shiny dark blue black tresses that cascaded about her shoulders reaching mid back with the scent of …Kami knows what. It was simply delicious. Whatever it was, he could spend a lifetime figuring it out, if given the opportunity. His cerulean blue eyes glazed in thought landed upon the 'kappas' once more.

"Look, I am sure Lord Stick-In-The-Mud, would not mind entertaining his esteemed guest and friends. It being the least he could do considering he hasn't bothered to answer the invitation," slurred the handsome youkai prince. He tottered from the effort required to utter a cogent sentence before joining Hakkaku companionably on the floor. His mouth open and now, apparently dead to the world, revisiting dreams of resting his cheek lovingly on the Priestess' ample soft cleavage.

"Kagome…my…woman...," were his finally garbled words before abandoning consciousness and being dragged down the stairs by guards to the gates.

_**sks**_

Jaken sighed in relief, he really did not know what he would have done if Kouga had pressed his point to storm the storeroom. There was still the matter of Ginta, who at this moment was quite happily on his knees baying at the waning moon soulfully.

The sound and smell of the wolves were the first things to reach the conscious mind of the Taiyoukai. His thoughts previously had been occupied with his little breathing parcel enfolded in his arms as his cumulus cloud approached the stronghold of the Western Shiro.

"Kouga," he stated quietly not wishing to wake Rin.

As if in acknowledgment, Ah-Un snorted contemptuously.

"Indeed…a fine homecoming," the lord intoned in his usual deep register. He should have known the damn canis would not wait, being a creature prone to instant gratification for all things.

The Western Lord once again regarded the fragile warm bundle sleeping in his arms. One hand clung to his haori with seeming desperation as she slept. The thumb of the other hand was in her mouth.

'He really must break her of this disgusting habit. She was still a ningen pup but beyond the age of suckling,' he thought.

'How would she react to Kouga's wolves being present? From what he could scent, there were at least a dozen if not more present. He would have to make sure they stayed away from his ward or there would be bloodshed. Her previous experience with them had been less than life affirming, to say the least. These ningen were far too delicate in nature and form, a nuisance in fact, but still she was his to protect and protect he would.' He thought resolutely, his eyes growing suddenly cold like pinpoints of iridescent amber light.

As the well-lit palace came into full view, a tiny figure stood out by virtue of size. Jaken was flanked by the demon lord's soldiers, and another slumped figure trying to remain upright - the lupine youkai, Prince Kouga.

Ah-Un landed first with a dull thud. The dragon wondering through the gates without so much as a backwards glance at his Master. His stable called. It had been a rather long, eventful day, what with hanyou's screaming, a miko's ranting, neko youkai watching his grazing suspiciously and a little fox demon stalking him relentlessly for no apparent reason other than curiosity. Then there was his Master's odd behavior but that for another day.

Ah-Un roared, fire escaping both mouths effectively clearing a path, lighting the way to restful sleep.

"Jaken, see to Rin," the youkai lord said quietly disengaging her strong grip from his haori, handing her to a guard while only cursorily glancing at the now prone snoring prince. He wished, in all Kami, he would topple over into the moat, thereby alleviating the demon lord of his presence. He did not need this unwanted intrusion.

He had had quite enough of the unexpected for one day.

"Bring him," he said to no one in particular looking pointedly at the Ookami. The Taiyoukai brushed past the little toad who cowered in his wake, unsure of what to say or do. As if sensing his thoughts, the youkai lord turned.

"You, Jaken, will have an opportunity to explain in my chambers, but first attend to Rin," he re-affirmed to his retainer.

Sesshoumaru walked with purpose towards the noise and tumult that was the inner courtyard of his palace, kicking the occasional unsuspecting wolf or two out of his way, eliciting loud yelps of pain - _rather satisfying_.

_**sks**_

Indeed, it was a wonderful homecoming. Her mother had made one of the finest meals she had ever eaten and all was joyful in the Higurashi household. Even Jii-chan, who had been somewhat grumpy of late, smiled and talked of the old days.

Tomorrow was the big day, a chance to celebrate with her friends, but tonight it was about family.

Sister and brother sat on the porch steps of the main house watching Jii-chan do his nightly prayers of cleansing. As the soft wind caressed the chimes of the Goshinboku tree he knelt below in supplication.

'_This was nice_,' Kagome thought. _'No demons; no evil hanyou; no shards; silence, but for the calls of amorous crickets, and Grampa's distant comforting intonations, and the soft glow of the waning moon…Sesshoumaru.'_

She quickly dismissed her errant thoughts of a tall aristocratic male clad in white and reached, instead, for Souta and ruffled his hair. He pulled away in exasperation.

"Quit it Kagome! I'm not a baby anymore, I turned 10 a month ago - you missed it by the way," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Souta, it could not be helped," she said in a soft apologetic tone.

"S'okay, I know big sister," he said in turn, allowing her to hug him to her gently.

"So how is the girlfriend? Will I meet her tomorrow?" she said as casually as she could.

Souta had fallen head over heels in love with a little girl in his class. Kagome loved to tease him whenever possible, if only to see his cheeks blush a vivid pink.

The miko prized these simple moments of family most of all. Souta was growing like a weed, she noted with a sad smile, and becoming quite the handsome young man. He was definitely going to break some hearts one day. '_Kami help the woman who hurts him though_.' she mused privately.

"Ahh yeah, she might come over for a bit, she might not…we'll see and she is NOT my girlfriend," he said in a huff while extracting himself roughly from her sisterly embrace choosing instead to go over and kneel with Jii-Jii.

The priestess smiled, '_At least he let me hug him_.'

Her gaze wondered back to the waning moon and thoughts of the taiyoukai's soft warm lips.

_**sks**_

'_Finally silence_,' thought the more than irritated taiyoukai as he stood on his balcony, stared up at the waning moon held lovingly in the blue-black velvet sky.

Kouga had finally done it. Usually, he tolerated the Eastern Prince's undisciplined nature but he had finally surpassed his usual stupidity and unconscionable behavior storming the shiro and even worse, reducing his one guilty pleasure considerably.

What greeted him in the dining hall was too much to bear. The place was a shambles. The long low, intricately carved table was plastered in food debris, as were the walls and the tapestries, one of which he was sure was ruined. The tatami under the table was rare and of extraordinary size. There were no others like it in Japan, probably irretrievably

damaged with spills of every possible kind. Some looking so suspicious, he dared not think what they were.

The servants would be up all night, attempting to access and repair the damage. He would not even countenance the thought of the porcelain Izayoi had brought to the castle as gift. Most destroyed. It had been the first items she had bestowed to the Inu-no-Taishou's palace, her new home.

Though reluctant to admit it, Sesshoumaru had never seen such beautiful, delicate pieces in his lifetime. She was a ningen and though he despised her presence, and what it meant to the family's continuity, she had exquisite taste, refinement and delicacy. How she gave life to Inuyasha still remained one of life's mysteries.

He would have Jaken commission an appropriate artisan of great skill tomorrow to begin their recreation if possible. A warlord could not have done better if he and his troops had tried to decimate those things he valued not for themselves as objects, but as sacred memories.

What Sesshoumaru refused to admit, in that moment, was this was indirectly his own fault. Had he listened to Jaken, the destruction of the kitchens and dining hall would never have occurred. A rather circumspect tap on the fusuma interrupted his musings on the general chaos and destruction surrounding him.

"Enter Jaken," came the modulated baritone softly. The shoji doors slid open for the second time that day, and the little kappa came in prepared for the worst.

"Where is Prince Kouga?" the taiyoukai intoned without leaving the peaceful view of his balcony.

Jaken shuffled his tiny little feet, trying desperately to think of all the possible outcomes of his answer - mainly if they would incur some form of threat to his person. He nervously cleared his throat and spoke.

"The Ookami Prince is in the easternmost wing, my Lord, and his men have been sent packing as requested but for two guards. Hakkaku and Ginta are, at this moment, asleep outside his chambers well guarded," he said in a crouched position awaiting the inevitable.

Surprises were myriad that night.

"Come here, Jaken, the night is cool and the air fresh from the ocean's breeze," the lord stated without rancor.

The little imp crouched rooted to the spot. '_Was his master going to toss him over the balcony to his death?_' he thought now trembling in fear.

"Jaken!"

"Yes, my lord, coming my lord, my lord please…" begged the little youkai.

"Please what Jaken? Has the din of the evening made you deaf? Do not make this Sesshoumaru repeat himself. Come here now," he said through gritted teeth, never raising his voice nor looking in the direction of his retainer.

Jaken tripped over a tatami landing in an ignominious chubby puddle at his Master's feet. Righting himself, he looked up into the oddly expressive eyes of the taiyoukai's face.

"Get up, Jaken. You are fine," his Master said dryly, turning back to the undulating waves of the ocean and the shimmering night sky.

"Yes Master, I am sorry Master. There was nothing I could do…I humbly…," the imp sputtered.

" Jaken," came the usual bored tone.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" he quickly said, perhaps he would actually live through this night if he was particularly careful and fawning.

"You are babbling," the lord said, stating the rather obvious.

"Yes my most noble lord, Jak-Jak-Jaken will…," he stuttered nervously.

A delicate clawed finger rested on the taiyoukai's lips, indicating a need for the imp's unequivocal silence.

" Commander Daichi tells me that you defended the guard tower and its storehouse alone?" affirmed the quiet baritone.

'_What to say? What to do?_' Jaken thought. At that moment all he could do was look at his glorious Master. Even now in the waning moon, there stood the most beautiful being he had ever had the good fortune to lay eyes upon. Just as on that fateful night when dispassionately the dog demon had saved his tribesmen. Not for the sake of saving them, mind you, but simply as their enemy was in the lord youkai's way – _most unacceptable_.

That one act had brought him here as the willing, humble servant of the most powerful youkai in all of Japan and for that he was proud. He hoped he had finally done something to make Lord Sesshoumaru proud in that moment. Only time would tell.

"Yes, my lord," he said prostrating himself. A soft boot nudged his side and Jaken cringed in anticipation of his doom.

His large eyes assumed their usual pleading expression as he looked up into the hooded unreadable gaze of his Master.

"Get up, Jaken. How many times must this Sesshoumaru say this? Inform Prince Kouga I will see him in the morning. Now leave quietly," said a resigned, tired Taiyoukai.

The lord's words took a second to register with his servant. The little toad hurriedly got up and fled, amazed at his good fortune.

Sesshoumaru noted absently, '_He is capable of speed, if sufficiently inspired _…_fascinating_,' thought the lord, before returning to his private meditations on soft feminine lips, and the waning crescent moon.

The feel of smooth silk sheets against his cheek felt exquisite, reminiscent of the texture of the miko's skin but for the lack of her warmth. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened sleepily as the miko's pleasing scent once again came to him as he turned.

Reaching above his head, he extracted and examined the delicate, lacy, black multi-textured cloth. He recognized the function of the twin cupped lace. It was an exotic form of binding for her breasts, the other item consisting of a triangle and silky strings.

"_Very curious indeed_," he thought with furrowed brow, holding the delicate material up by two clawed fingers while inspecting.

Not being clear on its function by sight alone, he sniffed it speculatively and a slow predatory smile crossed his lips. It had been cleansed, but he now knew its intended function without question.

The little triangle with its delicate strings smelt somewhat of that pleasing liquid she had bathed in. He decided, then and there, she would display this item for his viewing pleasure at their next encounter tomorrow.

The sudden thought of seeing the miko brought him to full wakefulness as his member twitched in anticipation. With any luck, this day would pass uneventfully but for the small matter of the Eastern Prince.

For whatever reason, his beast had been silent for close to half a day now. An unusual thing, since it had made its presence felt for the better part of two weeks without fail. Its sudden silence proved most disturbing.

The Taiyoukai wondered off-hand what the miko would be doing on this day of her birth's celebration in that mysterious place of the future with her family.

Over the years he had come to know her family consisted of three. A Jii-Chan, who was somewhat of an inept priest, a younger sibling named Souta, who was a budding warrior obsessed with an unfamiliar martial art form called video games. Then there was her mother who appeared to be the quintessential unassuming ningen who cooked well. Obviously, Kagome took after her father. Though he tried, he never found out anything about her father. He apparently died when the Miko was relatively young. Most of this information he had found by simple reconnaissance during 'patrols'.

Yes, to put it another way, the Lord of The Western Lands was eavesdropping on the priestess' impromptu conversations with her feudal family; purely as an intellectual exercise you do understand. It was always best to know quite a bit about one's mortal enemy, especially the lippy ones.

"Has she found it?" he wondered out-loud. The scent of the ocean's breeze and the otherwise quiet stillness of the morning lulled him into peaceful state. He delicately sniffed and stroked, once more, the triangle with his eyes closed in a happy meditative silence.

A loud crash below his balcony had the Taiyoukai out of his futon's palette and on the balcony poised to spring into lethal action.

There was Kouga looking far the worse for wear and still inebriated to the gills. Kouga, at that moment, was attempting, rather unsuccessfully, to shield his pale blue eyes from the morning's glare in order to get his first look at the clearly agitated nude Taiyoukai. He smiled inanely at the sight.

"There you are Sesshoumaru…nice," Kouga beamed and waved in a cheerful manner.

"Kouga, do try not to frighten the servants so early in the morning," said the youkai lord in a quiet patient tone.

"Shhhhhhhhh…Shhhhhhhh…my head…I feel a bit dizzy. And where are my men exactly?" the Ookami inquired stumbling backwards and landing on his butt, fur clad legs splayed in an undignified manner, showing his own manly wears. He looked quite surprised by the sudden painful landing on his backside but decided to take it in his stride and lay back on the cool stones. It was far easier and everything stopped moving, except for the clouds. One of them looked like Kagome, he smiled.

"Stay where you are Kouga," the demon lord said in irritation, wondering how a day could begin on such a low note. He returned to his room to dress quickly. What he had to say to the Wolf Prince would surely not penetrate his brain in his current state. He had been meaning to chastise him for his unseemly behavior the night before but soon realized his efforts would have been a waste and instead had Prince Kouga carried to his guest chambers to sleep it off.

Instead, he had the visceral pleasure of charging his youkai soldiers to toss them all out beyond the gates barely missing the moat along with the baser wolves of the Ookami's retinue.

"Ka-gooooooooooo-meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, such a beautiful name, it trips off the tongue…so soft, Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-goooooooooooooo-meeeeeeeeee, mmmmmyyyyyy woman."

Sesshoumaru stilled, his haori half on as he stalked back to the balcony and looked down at the Ookami, whose eyes were now closed with a serene look upon his face.

And a very good thing too that said eyes were closed, because the look in the dog demon's citrine eyes, as they bore down upon his youkai would not inspire a sense of well being. No, if looks could kill, this one would.

The youkai continued dressing, his jaws clenched and a quiet growl echoed within his chambers as he stalked back to his balcony once more and leapt down to tower over the prone prince of the eastern wolf tribe.

'_What had he meant by __**HIS WOMAN**_' thought the Western Lord whose teeth ground against each other in irritation and a sudden strong need for violence. He wanted answers now, no matter the Ookami's intoxicated state. To his knowledge, this wolf was entering a mating bond with the Northern Wolf Princess Ayame, **NOT** **his priestess**. If memory served the Western Lord remembered several formerly amusing, rather loud 'discussions' between the ignorant whelp Inuyasha and Kouga relating to the miko.

At the time, it had merely been entertaining. Now, it most certainly was not. Sesshoumaru's beast on the other hand was in fine form and rather pleased with itself, just at that moment however, he could not tell why. Still, the damn wolf needed to explain himself.

The prince briefly regained consciousness as his handsome face connected with something solid and painful. Popping one blue eye open (for whatever reason the other refused to budge), he noted a glowing, round amber eye with thick silver lashes glaring at him with menacing intent. Then, by Kami's grace, he was once again dead to the world.

The next time he regained consciousness, he was gasping for air, his face and fur was

Wet. A tiny, horrid green thing moved into view; a repulsive creature, if looks were anything to go by. He really should stop drinking.

"Prince Kouga, Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see you in his study immediately. If you will follow me," said the imperious little imp, Jaken, who turned on his heels and was gone.

"I should have strangled you while I had the chance, you little tadpole," said Kouga under his breath as he struggled to find his footing; a challenge of late. Whatever happened, he firmly decided he would never drink again. He was completely unable to remember how he got there, what happened and damn it, where was Kagome? No wait, …she was never here.

The Taiyoukai sat waiting for the Ookami Prince having finally calmed his beast sufficiently from wanting to rend the Eastern Prince for his offense.

Kouga was still inebriated and, as such, should be ignored entirely. This did not, of course, prevent the growing tightness between the lord's eyes, signaling a migraine of epic proportions on its way. Just as he began rubbing his temples Rin flew through the open shoji, only coming to an abrupt halt when seeing her lord and remembering his edict to walk, not run, in the library.

The pure physics of her sudden stop and bowing (with an attempt at graceful respect towards her master) and completely forgetting she had a shigaraki vase whose full compliment of delicately scented, white cherry blossoms, along with water, heralded the next disaster to befall the Taiyoukai. He barely missed being drenched. Most unfortunately, this was not the case for the pillows; nor anything else in his vicinity.

The Western Lord opened his eyes and turned his head towards his now traumatized ward. Somehow, his need to rebuke would have to wait. Her little face was now flushed and her eyes had the tell tale signs of tears.

"Rin, get Shou to clean this up immediately," he said softly, retrieving a single stem and placing a blossom to his nose, ignoring the now wet parchment strewn before him.

"Yes, My Lord," she said in a small voice without looking at her master, backing out of the room.

She had tried so hard to beat him to his study this morning. One of her supreme joys negated. Each day waking early, Rin headed to the garden and selected a perfect accent for the cherry blossom vase in her master's study. Though he said nothing, she knew her lord appreciated it and, on this day, she had failed. Not only did she not arrive before the taiyoukai (he being up earlier than usual) but she had managed to soak the prized tatami zabuton pillows opposite her lord. Those had been in the family for nearly 1,000 years and were for use by nobility.

She sighed.

"Well chosen, as always Rin. You have grasped the essence of Rikka in this most perfect arrangement, which captures the wonder that is nature. This Sesshoumaru is proud of Rin. His morning meditations are enhanced by these simple displays of perfection. Your tutelage had not been wasted." he said in a seeming emotionless tone.

Her little face became animated once more. She beamed at him and gave him a shy, gap toothed grin that caught him off guard as she hid her face in her hands, turning and running from the room.

"Rin," he said in a warning tone. Her galloping ceased immediately, replaced by rapid padding down the polished wooden hallway.

The miko must have looked similar as a child…interesting. He had never stopped to notice their similarity of coloring and facial features before. When the miko was elated, her eyes danced and brightened in the same way. It would not be impossible to those who did not know better to think her the mother of his ward, he noted vaguely. He shook his head, removing this unsolicited thought of the priestess as mother. He needed to focus on Kouga and his ill-advised infatuation with the miko.

Looking out onto the Western Garden, Sesshoumaru slowly regained his composure. His eyes passed over the subtly arranged boulders, rocks, pines, cherry trees, shrubs and the meandering water fall which cascaded delicately into the main pond. The key feature of the pond was the beautiful moon bridge which lead to the Taiyoukai's private chambers and hot spring. The bridge was flanked on either side by his late father's favorites; two red maples which were never to be touched by the gardeners and yet they remained perfectly pruned and in good health as though by magic.

The shuffling of feet approaching made him let out an audible breath of frustration, his peaceful musings forgotten.

Shou approached. Perhaps this would be an excellent time to make modifications in the elderly servant's current response to all things Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru gracefully rose from his seated position just as Shou reached the open sliding doors. As he had anticipated, a terrified '_eeep_' was the first thing to come from Shou as he saw his lord in the study.

He had only been told to come immediately by Rin to clean up an accidental spill, he had not anticipating seeing the demon lord up close and personal with a decidedly annoyed look in his citrine eyes.

Shou bowed. He could think of anything else to do. Speaking was hard enough at the best of times. The servant grasped the cleaning cloth more firmly, his knuckles almost white.

"Shou, you will cease and desist any further outward expressions of unwarranted terror in your lord's presence. You have been with the Inu-no-Taishou Clan for close on six hundred years and served my father well. Should you ever run screaming hysterically from a room this Sesshoumaru occupies at a future date you will never utter another sound, as your tongue will be removed quickly and quite painfully by your lord and master. Is this Sesshoumaru understood?" the Western Lord said evenly.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," was the quiet fearful response from the balding grey head still bent in submission.

"Inform Megumi, there will be additional guests tomorrow and have rooms prepared," he added as an after thought, "The priestess' quarters are to be to the right of your Lord and the kitsune at the end of the hall to the left of Rin," he said flatly, then left the room to wonder the gardens for a time. Perhaps some fresh air would help ease the growing tension headache he knew was coming - not to mention allow Shou to finish without having an aneurism. He being somewhat infirm and, Sesshoumaru now suspected, approaching senility.

Nothing had gone right this morning. He missed his usual routine of early waking, meditation, practice in the dojo, a leisurely bath, breakfast and attending to affairs of state. Closely followed by a quick confab with Commander Daichi before a light afternoon's patrolling with or without Rin and Jaken at his side - and of course the odd disemboweling of an enemy for sport. Then there was dinner, followed by peacefully reading scrolls from neighboring villages and other nobles and sipping sake in his library by the crackling fireplace rounding out his working day; finally ending in meditation and then restful sleep.

The simple things of a Taiyoukai's day had been denied him, hence his throbbing temples.

By the time the Western Lord returned to his study, all was pristine and the vase once again seated on the Kodansu chest with the vaguely crushed cherry blossom stems in place.

'_Ahhhh…silence_,' thought the dog demon.

The Taiyoukai's peaceful meditations on the soft trickling of the garden's waterfall was interrupted by the sounds of fussy little clacking steps - Jaken, and heavier dull footfalls behind - Prince Kouga.

'_If this next conversation goes well_,' thought the demon lord '_he will be seeing the last of the Ookami Prince for some time_.'

The handsome wolf prince glowered down at the back of Jaken's pointy-head in the doorway.

Sesshoumaru recognized the expression in those usually amused blue eyes - he smirked.

Yes, unless he intervened, Jaken would be hurtling through the air to land in the pond. For whatever reason, the little imp seems to inspire this need to do him damage in all his fellow youkai.

"Sit Kouga," he said, removing any possibility of the wolf prince succumbing to the temptation of inflicting undue pain on his servant. He really did not blame the wolf prince, if truth be told. It was just simply unacceptable, as the kappa was the Taiyoukai's personal kick toy and no one else's.

"I need something to drink," said Kouga immediately going back on his own resolution now that the light of day was finally evident and all objects appeared to be remaining stationary - disturbingly so. Then there was that little matter of Ayume and the mating feast. Each time he stopped drinking, she came back to his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru's eyes became angry slits once more, something was definitely going on with the prince and apparently, he, the Mighty Lord of The Western Lands had been appointed resident spiritual healer in the last twenty-four hours. The only benefit here being, if he did this well enough, the damn Prince would be gone before the priestess' arrived for their little assignation.

The Western Lord, refused to condone any further thought of the miko at this point, otherwise he would drown the Wolf Prince in his favored libation. Sesshoumaru knew that he had just managed to control his beast earlier from obliterating Kouga's existence, thanks largely to Jaken. He did not know what came over him - well, actually he did. He simply wanted to kill him most painfully and, but for the interruption of Jaken and the less than favorable politics of the matter, he might have.

"That, Kouga, is the last thing you need. You have been inhaling my private stock since your arrival and to what end, Kouga? The near destruction of my dining hall, which now is still being righted. The willful assassination of the head cook's character and lineage as a stew was not to Hakkaku's personal tastes. Adding to the stress of my guards, who due to our alliance safeguarded you and your entourage, knowing full well, they must not lay a hand on your noble youkai," said the mighty taiyoukai raising a claw to indicate continued silence was advisable from Kouga.

The prince began to look sheepish whilst trying to stifle a yawn.

"This Sesshoumaru does regret keeping you awake, Prince Kouga," said the Western Lord sarcastically, quirking a brow at the bleary-eyed wolf demon.

Usually a forthright youkai - perhaps too much so - Kouga now adjusted himself on the rather damp floor pillows. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn he might have had a little accident.

The Western Lord smirked guessing at Prince Kouga's initial thought.

"Rin," was the monosyllabic reply, leaving it up to the prince to decide if the child had wet herself while sitting there.

Kouga sniffed between his legs sighing in relief. It was definitely water, thank Kami.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I do apologize and I will make good, particularly on the tatami in the dining hall," the prince said genuinely.

He looked rather tired Sesshoumaru finally realized, along with worried and rather unhappy. Sesshoumaru made a dismissive motion with a flick of an elegant wrist.

"Ookami, what is it?" the lord asked, not truly wanting an answer, but if it affected his ally sufficiently, it could well manifest in a far greater problem in time.

"Ayame, the soon to be Princess of the Northern and Eastern Wolf Tribes and her damn pack," he said in a disgruntled manner. Resting his elbows on the table, he held his head between his hands in dejected silence.

'_There he finally said it_,' and to someone who would not breathe a word. He thought the pending 'Happy Event' would become a little less nerve wracking the closer it came, but of late it has only gotten worse.

"I made one simple mistake, Sesshoumaru, when Ayume was young. I rescued her from being eaten by the Birds of Paradise and to alleviate a small pup's fear, I think I promised her we would be bonded when she grew up. The blasted little idiot believed me…and now, her entire tribe of Northern White Wolves are coming to see this promise to fruition. I cannot back out Sesshoumaru. I am up shit's creek. What is more, I love another, and intend to make her my mate eventually," he said forlornly.

Now, up until this point, Sesshoumaru had looked empathetic, well, not empathetic exactly, more like '_I will allow you to continue to breathe, wasting this Sesshoumaru's time with your whining, as long as there is no mention of the miko_.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! Prince Kouga cannot breathe," was the shrill cry of Jaken as the Ookami fainted once more. Kouga's only conscious memory being of a deep baritone repeating like a mantra, "You will honor your commitments. You will honor your commitments."

_**sks**_

"Kagome, you will honor your commitments, dear," said Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.

The party had gone wonderfully well and all that was left was the clean-up. Jii-Chan and Souta had long gone up to bed leaving the women to do the necessary repairs.

Kagome lay against the door smiling, almost missing her mother's comment to an earlier conversation. At that moment, she was seriously questioning her grandfather's sanity.

You see, Houjo had been the last to leave the festivities. Kagome had noticed all evening, he had been furtively watching her with a look of empathy. Each time she caught him, he looked away with some embarrassment. It had begun to get on her last nerve. It was only now as he had left that he had summoned enough courage to ask after her health that she found out.

Apparently, she had recently undergone a near miraculous recovery from pleurisy - an inflammation of the membrane surrounding the lungs.

"Jii-Jii, did you even look these illnesses up before giving them as excuses?" she snickered, shaking her head. Some things never changed.

"Sorry Mom, what did you say?" asked the Priestess.

"I said, you must always honor your commitments young lady," said her mother softly but firmly.

Kagome joined her in the kitchen to help with the copious dishes taking a drying cloth to begin the putting away.

"I know Oka-saan, but one more day won't make any difference. Naraku has seemingly disappeared. All we do is sit and fight these days in boredom, to be truthful." She shrugged her shoulders and, taking another dish from her mother's hand to dry, stacked it in the cupboard.

"How are Inuyasha and Kikyou getting on these days?" said her mother, who seemed particularly focused suddenly on getting out the remains of a sticky dumpling from the steamer.

"Fine, I guess, though he seems a bit more miserable than usual. I cannot believe I thought I loved him once," the miko said sadly.

"You do love him Kagome, just not in the romantic sense anymore. He is your friend just as the others are and you have made a commitment that could change the world," said her mother diplomatically.

Kagome watched her mother's face for any sign beyond what she said. There was none. Then a slow, pleased dreamy expression came over her beautiful face as Mrs. Higurashi busied herself once again with the steamer. '_Mom never gives up. That wayward dumpling is done for_,' chuckled Kagome.

"Your father was one of the most handsome men I have ever seen and with a heart of gold. He was prone to being a little quiet, though. I was always a chatterbox and it took a lot to bring him out of himself, but it was worth it," she paused in memory.

"That man was the joy of my life. We were very different than one another, Kagome, but your father brought passion to me and I will never forget our love, our laughter and implicit understanding of one another. My only regret is that you never had enough time with him. You look like him you know?" she said, reaching up a wet warm hand to stroke her daughter's cheek.

"Kagome, always follow your passion, my brave young woman. It is the best thing you will ever do. Make memories to last a lifetime. Allow yourself, Kagome, to be loved, not as a substitute, but for yourself alone," he said softly.

There was nothing more to say beyond her mother's words, and so they stood at the sink, in rhythm, clearing the debris that marked her new life. It took over an hour to clean, stack and put the dishes away. Kagome yawned. She still had her backpack to empty sort and pack as well. She hugged her mother good night fiercely.

Reality had undergone some dramatic changes of late for the miko, so she should not have been surprised at her mother's final words good night before ascending the stairs.

"Kagome, speak with Kaede will you? I am sure, she can help you find a way to bring Lord Sesshoumaru through the Bone Eater's Well. Why should only Inuyasha be able to do so? It would be lovely to meet the Great Taiyoukai who has stolen my daughter's heart."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note **

Mothers, when given the opportunity, can be more than wise. Until next time.

Reviews are fuel.

**EP**


	9. Part Nine

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Japanese Phrases/Words Used In Part Nine**

**Tanjyoubi** - Birthday

**Kogai** – Hair Pin

**Kosode** – The _kosode_ was originally an undergarment which came out from under the _karaginu-mo _during the _Kamakura _period _(1172-1333 CE) _and transitioned to outerwear. Many of the characteristics of what Westerners associate with traditional Japanese style developed after 1600. In fact the word "_kimono_," ("thing to wear") evolved in the late 19th century as a way to differentiate between Japanese and Western-style clothing. The _kosode_ or "small sleeve" refers to the small opening of the sleeve which differentiates it from the big open sleeves of the layers of _Heian (794-1172 CE)_ court robes worn over it.

**Fusuma** - In Japanese architecture, fusuma are opaque vertical rectangles which can slide from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, or act as doors.

**Tenshu** – Tower, will be sufficient for this interpretation

**Tansu** – An Armoire/Chest

**Honmaru** - The innermost structure of a castle was called honmaru or main circle, it is the most protecting by virtue of its position within the castle grounds.

**Part Nine – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"Ayumi, you have a lot of explaining to do," Kagome said as she looked at her clock on her nightstand. It was near two am, now was hardly the time to call her friend and demand an explanation. Clearly, Ayumi and Mom had been talking.

"Sigh."

There was still her pack to organize. She had not bothered to empty it of its contents the day before. A stack of fresh clothes sat at the foot of her bed, along with supplies.

'_I really should see about a new backpack, perhaps the next time I'm home_,' she decided with a sleepy yawn.

'Right, the sooner I pack, the sooner I get to sleep,' the miko reached for the less than pre-possessing pack, which had seen better days, and tipped its meager contents unto her bed.

It was with surprise she remembered there had been one gift not yet opened, for whatever reason she had taken out her tachi's not realizing there had been another. The parchment covering the thin oblong box was of the finest quality kabe washi paper in the softest beige hue, an absolute treat for the fingers, as she stroked the paper.

'_Definitely Sesshoumaru_,' she smiled softly, '_When did he find the time to do this?_' she wondered.

"Hn" she intoned in an unconscious imitation of the Western Lord, "Guess, I better open it then," she whispered in sudden happy excitement as she sat on the bed smiling in anticipation of its contents.

The delicate washi parchment had been so meticulously folded she had trouble finding its seams, which cosseted the thin beautiful lacquered rosewood box within. The priestess opened it, eyes suddenly large in shock. There laying on the sumptuous silk lining were two objects; that of an etched tortoise shell comb of iridescent amber in color and a matching pin whose tips were etched with the symbols of a waning moon and cherry blossoms.

The delicate tortoise shell hair comb and kogai set had a thin vein of gold that ran through its design, enhancing the darker striations of its pin and delicate citrine colored tips reminiscent of the Taiyoukai's eyes. Kagome was stunned. This had to be a rare antique. This was for a noble woman, or more accurately a demoness, certainly not a ningen female. She touched the kogai, feeling its cool smoothness in awe below her finger.

"Sesshoumaru, why?" she whispered. Her mind running over their last encounter, she knew intrinsically this gift was precious. Carefully, she closed the box for fear of damaging it. Tomorrow she would show it to her mother. Perhaps she could offer an explanation. The impromptu gift, she had purchased and looked at on her dressing table was paltry by comparison and probably would not do. While shopping for supplies, she had stocked up on the shampoo and conditioner he seemed to have liked so much.

Kagome sat looking at the delicate box in her hands completely perplexed. The Taiyoukai was a complex entity, a cold diabolical being capable of unsurpassed cruelty in one moment and the very next equally capable of refinement and delicacy of intent – in short, he was an enigma wrapped handsomely in a paradox.

"Right," she said, finally resolved to pack. As it was, the miko would get very little sleep, the cool breeze her only comfort in the silence of the star filled night. Her lone light lit in the Higurashi home, as she packed in ready anticipation of her next encounter with that of a dog demon.

_**sks**_

"God damn pack! Why do I do this?" she wondered aloud, as she tried desperately to figure out how the hell she was going to get herself and it out of the Bone Eater's Well.

The priestess' mother had thought it best she wear the comb and kogai in an upswept bun with soft tendrils about her face. It happened to be unseasonably hot that day, and this fancy do was giving her hell. '_How did geisha do this shit?_'she thought, then again, '_those women of quintessential feminine delicacy never lifted a finger in dressing_,' she corrected herself.

The miko on the other hand, had arrived somewhat late – as usual. Taking the time to have a good long bath, she never knew when the next time this opportunity would arise.

What she failed to admit was, she had taken an extra long soak and given herself a mani-pedi - purely as she needed it, of course. Kagome, usually a shower, and cream girl followed by a rough brushing of her long tresses allowing them to dry of their own accord, had spent time, more time in the bathroom than usual trying to understand how to lodge the damn kogai in particular. She even went so far as to go online and look up how it should be done, since most Japanese women in modern times reserved such items for weddings and celebrations. It was no longer normal everyday wear.

She had laughed at her own stupidity. It had NEVER been '_normal_' everyday wear to do one's hair in this elegant display, only for noble women with servants in the Feudal Era.

Kagome's mother finally had come to her rescue.

Her mother never failed to surprise.

She had taken the comb and its matching pin and examined it with a secretive smile. Mrs. Higurashi never said a word but, instead, sat her daughter on the closed toilet and brushed her hair softly creating the upswept chignon and delicately placed both items effortlessly; kissing Kagome on the forehead and then left. She had to get Souta up. He had slept through the alarm - again.

Her mind still on how best to extricate herself from the current challenge of getting a hundred pound pack – well it felt that way – out, and herself, not much heavier, out of this damn well. The miko heard a masculine whistle above her. '_Definitely not Inuyasha_,' she thought, unsure of whether to call out for help, one never knew what one was bargaining for in this era. It could well be an enemy and so she waited. Suddenly a shadowy figure's head came over the well's lip.

"Kouga! Oh Kami, am I glad to see you. Help me with this will you?" the priestess said with visible relief etched in her beautiful face and smile.

"Ka-goooooo-meeee, I thought it was you," the Ookami Prince said leaping down effortlessly and within moments wrapping his strong arms about her and the pack and leapt out again.

"My pleasure, I am always here to serve my woman. Where is dog shit? Doesn't he usual come for you? Now, if you were my woman, I would…" she cut him off abruptly as they landed on the soft grass.

"Kouga, I am a bit late. Inuyasha does not take well to that. What are you doing here? Aren't you getting hitched, I mean mated? There will be no more talk of me being your woman. I don't honestly think Ayame would appreciate it, and NEITHER do I," she said staring him directly in the eyes, arms akimbo, as she blew a wayward tendril out of eyes.

The prince was so mesmerized by the vision in front of him, he neglected to hear her words. '_Kami she was beautiful_,' he mused, arms folded. His handsome face smiled down at this most delicious of bitches. '_What he wouldn't give for a nice quiet cave and some comfy furs right now with her beneath him crying out his name as he staked his claim repeatedly._'

"Kouga, hello? Kouga, stop looking at me like that!" she said in her usual frustrated tone whenever she spoke to him. '_What was with youkai males anyway_?' She could fairly well guess the tenure of his thoughts by his lascivious smile. She knew perfectly well none of those thoughts featured Ayume, his intended.

"Now priestess, be fair, how can any self respecting male, not look at you in such a manner? You are perfect, right down to your hair, which I might add is looking exceptionally beautiful today." He said bowing to her deferentially.

"Hn…," she said in exasperation, not realizing her response as she reached for the over-loaded pack, deciding to leave well enough alone for the time being. It was time to head to the campsite and collect Shippou, after spending some time with her tachi and getting an update on Naraku's whereabouts, if any. She was looking forward to the long walk to the Western Shiro. It would offer her a chance to think. The Taiyoukai might be an egotistical prick but she desperately wanted to see him, to be near him. The miko did not allow her thoughts to venture further beyond their face-to-face meeting.

Kouga quickly jerked upright, his face suddenly serious and his blue eyes hooded in thought. The wolf prince had just visited with the Inu-tachi, needing a breath of fresh air. His head was throbbing from his recent hangover and his body required a good long run to clear his mind and naturally, his feet took him to Inuyasha's Forest… he had hoped to see the miko.

The hanyou was unusually silent at his entry into their camp, selected instead to maintain his post in his favorite tree, not bothering to descend for the usual skirmish. No point really, now that the Ookami thought about it, the miko was not present to fight over. There was simply no need for masculine displays of ownership for property not there.

The houshi had always been his comrade, sharing a similar bent when it came to appreciation of the female form and they had talked. The priest had mentioned Kagome's tanjyoubi and more interestingly Lord Sesshoumaru's presence. That explained a great deal including the fact that his throat still bore marks on his tanned skin.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Priestess," he said somewhat reserved a smile playing around his lips, but not his eyes, as he continued to watch her carefully.

Kagome looked up and smiled that disarming smile of hers. His heart melted at the sight, her even white teeth and soft dimpled cheeks, her eyes smiling at him in surprise.

"Thank you Kouga. How is the preparation for the feast going? Has Ayume arrived yet?" she inquired in a conversational tone. '_Perhaps if she kept reminding him of his commitments he would get that dazed love sick puppy look out his eyes, each time he spoke to her._' she hoped.

Kouga's good-natured smile froze on his handsome tanned face. This was not what he wanted to talk about. The Ookami's long, wind swept run's entire purpose had been to rid his mind of this very disaster in the making. Little did Kagome know, the prince was holdup at the Western Shiro for the express reason of running from said debacle. He only had a day's reprieve left and he intended to drink himself into a hell of a stupor when he returned to the Western Palace in hopes of being unconscious at the 'festive event' when his friends Ginta and Hakkaku took him back the following morning.

"All is as it will be, Kagome," he said in a noncommittal tone.

Having finally gotten the pack in the right position, the miko once more blew a tendril out of her eyes and proceeded to walk, not expecting him to follow, but follow he did, back to her tachi making idle conversation on the way.

If he did nothing else, Kouga always managed to make her smile, whilst fending off his advances, of course, which he never missed an opportunity to try; as though attempting to wear her down. It never worked.

All was quiet when they arrived, the morning's fire pit having now only vague embers and no one anywhere in sight. '_Peculiar_,' the priestess thought, looking back at Kouga who simply shrugged equally puzzled. The clearing in fact showed absolutely no signs of recent habitation. They all had clearly been there recently; there was even a sign of a scuffle.

The priestess looked at Kouga with one brow raised in accusation.

"Kagome, when I was last here, nothing happened, in fact InuBrata was busy in that damn tree, looking as ignorant and irascible as ever. NOTHING happened," the Ookami said truthfully. Kouga suspected something was very wrong and chose to stand in front of the priestess. He felt a predator near.

"Kouga, that is not necessary, I can handle myself," she felt annoyed suddenly. The males of this era, had some ridiculous ideas of the average females capabilities if put to the test. '_Or was it just the chauvinistic habits of the average youkai male?_' she wondered.

The movement of branches caught both their attention as they spun in response. Well, at least Kouga spun to face the imagined or otherwise enemy. The priestess - albeit well coiffed - not quite taking into account the counter-balancing of her decidedly heavy pack, found herself unceremoniously on her ass (again) looking up at an enraged Lord of the Western Lands and close on his heels a shocked, wide eyed kitsune.

The miko had been unreasonably late, the sun well passed its zenith and the Taiyoukai, though not one to worry, had merely wanted reassurance his despicable foul-mouthed sibling had not delayed the priestess' progress.

No, Lord Sesshoumaru would be loath to admit, he had been up well before dawn. The Taiyoukai skipped practice in the dojo in favor of an exceptionally long lounge in his private hot spring with rare scented herbs, dressing, then getting underfoot of his staff overseeing the preparation of the guest chambers, a job usually reserved for Jaken, before selecting to go on patrol, alone. It was purely co-incidental this patrol happened to lead him in the general vicinity of Inuyasha's Forest.

No, it simply would never do to admit he, the Mighty Demon Lord, had been 'patrolling' Inuyasha's Forest for hours in hopes of having his first glimpse of the tiresome onna.

What he had not expected to find, post a minor dust up with his wretched whelp of a half-brother, was the miko with the one individual he most wanted not to see at this moment. The damn wolf was seriously imposing on his hospitality and '_extra-ordinarily_' charitable nature.

"Miko, you are late," the rich baritone intoned through gritted teeth as he approached her, lifted her to her feet and removed the offending pack, thrusting it in Kouga's outstretched arms.

"And a fine afternoon to you too, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said in a sweetly sarcastic tone whilst he still held her hand. Kouga was unusually silent she suddenly noted, turning her head and looking at his bemused face. It seemed Kouga was not voicing something. Whatever it was, he did not look at all pleased. Her hand was yanked in that moment and the next thing she knew she was pressed up against a very hard surface.

"Kami, must you always smell so damn good? Oh and you need to do something about that armor. It hurts you know?" she said looking into his frigid amber pools which at the moment were struggling with several emotions, anger chiefly amongst them, along with frustration and something else.

"It serves its purpose, priestess. Get the kitsune, we will go now. Your tachi is in the village and are aware you will be at the Western Shiro should you be needed urgently," he said glancing at her hair surreptitiously, his cool mask of indifference immediately fell into place like a drawn curtain.

"Prince Kouga, undoubtedly you will be returning?" the Taiyoukai said turning only slightly in the direction to the Ookami.

A small hand grasped her leg and she looked down, as if understanding, the Taiyoukai released her, allowing sufficient room for her to pick up the kitsune and hug him to her. The youkai growled, albeit softly, but he did. His growl was answered with a furrowed warning brow from the priestess as she looked up at him in challenge. He looked away summoning his cloud then, without any by your leave, he stood behind her grasping her about the waist and they were airborne.

_**sks**_

"Sesshoumaru, this is beautiful," said the miko breathlessly. She could see the Western Palace off in the distance, high atop the hillside, the verdant beauty of its surroundings a feast for the eyes.

"Hn…" came the usual non-committal answer, his grip around her waist tightened and she went rigid as she tried desperately not to feel his warm hard form behind her.

"You have a moat, just like in fairy tales! Check out those walls, how high are they?"

The Taiyoukai had grown tired of her incessant chatter, and failed attempts at conversation. Regardless of whether he ignored her or not, she insisted on making banal statements. He thought of his ward. They had much in common; all this useless exuberance about seeming irrelevancies. Still, it was apparent she had a modicum of good taste, and a strong appreciation for her natural surroundings. Now, if he could simply get the miko not to fill every unforgiving minute with useless prattle, then they could make progress. Her love of the kitsune could prove problematic however. The miko being extraordinarily tactile towards him, but that would be dealt with, given time.

A dust storm below caught Kagome's attention and she waved her free hand not wrapped around Shippou acknowledging the Ookami, who was making excellent time and would undoubtedly arrive before them.

"God, just look at him, Lord Sesshoumaru, he moves like the wind," she said admiringly. The demon's grip tightened once more instinctively, causing her to look up at him with reproach. He had jostled Shippou who had fallen asleep shortly after they had been airborne. Apparently Shippou could sleep through anything, even this beautiful view. She stroked his auburn locks and gently kissed the top of his head, unaware of the gilded glare being given to both.

"You also could move like the wind, if you had shards to enhance your innate swiftness," he said in a bored tone of indifference.

It was not lost on Kagome they had abruptly picked up speed, and soon the Ookami was nothing but a distant funnel cloud of dust.

"Show off," she said under her breath, adjusting Shippou, who was becoming dead weight after prolonged travel.

Sesshoumaru adjusted his position, and she soon found, his arm now encompassed both her and the kitsune, while a large strong hand now bore the weight of Shippou effortlessly.

"Good to know chivalry isn't completely dead," she said looking up at him sideways. '_Not even a fluttering lash. Dear god, look at how thick they are. That should be a crime. Women kill for lashes like that_' she mused.

"The correct response miko is 'thank you'. Would you rather have dropped your kitsune? This Sesshoumaru has no intentions of stopping to retrieve his dashed remains," he intoned indifferently as their altitude decreased in increments and the cloud slowed perceptibly as they began to descend.

Ignoring his comment, he was right, and she would not give him that, she chose to admire the near mystical beauty before her.

Though the tops of the lookout towers remained shrouded in mist, the castle's true elegant beauty was unsurpassed. The castle bespoke power with its high white tenshus that reached through the tree tops, the lower moat walls were made of a granite that sloped by varying degrees transitioning into pale stones for the main fortifications. The palace was like an extraordinarily large and beautifully intricate maze.

"Oh Sesshoumaru…" The miko was speechless – a rarity.

The demon lord glanced at her amazed expression furtively and his lip curled. He had just found another means of quieting the damn female, though not as pleasant. She was capable of silence when struck by architectural beauty. He had found a commonality between them.

Kagome barely noticed when they landed, only brought back to reality by the sudden absence of his warm, hard comforting body and the sudden return of Shippou's full weight.

"Jaken, Prince Kouga is on the horizon, check his chambers for any … contraband," the Taiyoukai intoned meaningfully. The toad, who was just a bit distracted at the moment, nodded absently, still staring at the miko who stood a few feet behind with a kitsune.

"Jaken!" the Western Lord said brusquely.

The kappa suddenly remembered, not anxious for a repeat performance of earlier that morning as he was awakened suddenly by a towering mass of rage above him holding a soiled yukata previously destined for the priestess' chambers.

"Yes my lord, right away my lord." The imp bowed, giving one last displeased look in the direction of the female and her ward before tottering off mumbling. Always generous to a fault, the Taiyoukai aided the kappa's progress with a well placed kick to his ample, little posterior.

Despite herself, Kagome chuckled, '_Poor Jaken, but he did tempt fate so regularly and had a foul attitude, particularly when dealing with ningen scum such as herself_,' the miko smiled deep in thought. She had forgotten his apathy towards her. The priestess had no doubt her stay would be rife with little incidents of passive aggression on his part. Kagome vowed to do her best to handle it, if only to prolong his sorry, little life. His lord was a hard taskmaster and she though she did not like Jaken, he was still a living being and worthy of some respect, however paltry.

Shippou rubbed his eyes and looked up at her smiling. She smiled with him in turn, putting him down with much relief. Her arm was now aching.

"Oka-saan, is this where we are staying? It's pretty. Do I have my own room or can I sleep with you?" he asked, but before Kagome could kneel and answer him, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Your chambers are situated to the left of Rin, kitsune. You will be sleeping there for the duration. Is this understood?" said a harsh, quiet baritone, an order was implicit in his statement.

Though she wanted to lash out at his sharpness to her beloved Shippou, she smirked, knowing full well why the edict. The miko's heart began to flutter as she recalled their last conversation before she left. Her lips became dry as the reality of the situation hit her. Kagome hoped she had not made a mistake. She looked up at him querulously and was surprised to find him looking back at her having surmised the content of her thoughts.

Rin knew how to make an entrance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you are home!" said a happy little voice.

Pushing through the guards, oblivious to the lethal weapons held and darted to her lord and master hugging his leg and beaming at Shippou who blushed and folded his little arms into his sleeves in a very good imitation of Inuyasha's usual stance.

Sesshoumaru never even acknowledged her grasp or her muddy fingers, preferring instead to issue instructions.

"Rin, you will take Shippou to view his chambers. Stop by the spring and wash, then visit the kitchen. It is time for your evening meal," He said authoritatively brooking no argument - none was forthcoming, as Rin took his manner in stride.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said brightly. Grasping Shippou's hand and waving at Kagome, she took off back through the gates and onto the castle grounds, Shippou desperately running behind in an attempt to keep up.

Kagome could not help herself as she looked at the muddy handprint just above Sesshoumaru's knee and she began to smile mischievously up at him.

"You might want to follow your own advice there, Taiyoukai," she pointed at his now soiled silk hakama.

A raised silver brow and a decidedly lecherous leer at her chest area where sticky pokki remnants remained, was her answer.

"As should you Miko, your kitsune has left evidence of his presence," he said smirking as he raised a hand hailing a bowing female servant to come forward. "Megumi, escort the priestess to her chambers and show her my private hot spring. She will have need of it this night," he said softly, then turned and headed through the gates of his inner stronghold without a backwards glance at his 'guest'.

The small, pretty demoness with the bright, green hair and eyes smiled cautiously, bowing to the priestess waving her hand before her indicating Kagome was to proceed. Not knowing the exact protocol, Kagome bowed in turn. She was given some rather curious glances from the staff that had lined the outer walls to get a good look at the miko, who was apparently to be in residence for some unspecified time. A precedent had been set. A mortal enemy – a miko - was to be a welcomed guest.

Kagome felt some trepidation as she walked through a maze of lantern lit tree-lined passageways. The small woman was a few steps behind, hands folded in obeisance, keeping sufficiently close enough to direct her, by seeming osmosis. The priestess' biggest worry now being how in hell to find her way about this amazingly circuitous palace…or more accurately figuring out how best to make a quick escape with her kitsune should the need arise. She wasn't too hopeful. Something about Sesshoumaru's parting words sent anticipatory chills down her spine of both excitement and fear.

The honmaru was considerably quieter than the hustle and bustle of the outer defensive circles. She could tell this is where the Taiyoukai resided.

The silence in this part of the palace was almost deafening. No sound was heard but that of the water fall, a central feature, and the creak of the lacquered wood flooring below her sneakered feet. Still, it was meditatively peaceful, reminding her of a library as the servants she saw spoke in hushed tones, bowing perfunctorily as they passed giving her sidelong glances of suspicion that were quickly averted if she registered them.

The miko suddenly felt out of place, recognizing that she was, in fact, being tolerated. It was not just going to be Jaken, she might have to look out for.

"Oka-saan, I hope you are right," she whispered quietly, suddenly feeling rather insecure and unsure of her decision to come.

"You may leave, Megumi. Prepare our meal. Prince Kouga is, as we speak, in need of being fed," said a smooth rich baritone just behind her.

'_Damn it! He had to stop sneaking up on her like that. He was going to kill her with fright one day_.' She turned to see Megumi's rapidly retreating figure but she refused to look up at him. The miko stood stock still below a rather beautiful, stunted red maple that marked the passage over a delicately crafted moon bridge.

"Miko, your private chambers are over the bridge and to the right. The first are this Sesshoumaru's," he said without surprise at her lack of protocol in acknowledging his presence with the proper decorous bow due his station.

But, he was to be surprised.

"It is said, that the placement of a moon bridge marks the passage from one way of life to another. Such passages are not to be taken lightly," the miko said as she looked up at him, her eyes questioning his.

Sesshoumaru was stunned by this ningen's words.

The dog demon pulled her to him roughly. Lifting her to his eye level, she noted his armor had been removed. They stood like this for what felt like an eternity. Somehow, the feel of his heart beating stilled her trepidation as she placed her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers to impart one promissory kiss to his warm, inviting lips.

"Thank you for the birthday present. They are beautiful and I will cherish them always," she said against his lips as he kissed her in turn, taking full advantage of her open lips to delve into her silky, warm mouth. It took but a second for the Taiyoukai to back her into the nearest wall, wrapping her legs about his waist in order to free his hands for further exploration. She, in turn, threaded her hands through the silken mass at the back of his neck, moaning softly into his kiss, while his hands kneaded her well curved backside.

Presently occupied with serious heavy petting, both miko and Taiyoukai neglected to hear soft giggles and the scurry of small feet approaching.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Megumi is waiting with our meal in the dining hall. Prince Kouga is getting irritable and making demands again for sake," said an excited little voice behind chubby fingers.

It was then Kagome opened her eyes and pushed Sesshoumaru, who had just discovered the pulse point at her neck that was throbbing invitingly. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure, his fangs had lengthened in anticipation. Kagome had no idea how close she came to being marked…and for the time being would not. His beast was angered by the interruption, it had been so close to it's ultimate goal.

The Taiyoukai eased the miko gently to the stone floor.

"You are welcome, miko, they suit you well. They were my mother's," he said softly in her ear before turning to face Rin and Shippou with a tiny motion of his head in acknowledgement. Shippou's eyes were the size of saucers, while Rin beamed at her lord in pleasure, still hiding her face behind her hands coyly.

It took a moment for Kagome to realize what he was referring to (damn those lips of his), but she would discuss this with him later, she could not possibly accept, they were definitely heirlooms. Now she understood the looks by the servants and most especially Jaken.

Adjusting her now disheveled t-shirt and a bit pink with embarrassment at being caught in such a compromising position, she smiled at Rin and Shippou apologetically.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat, shall we," she said with feigned cheerfulness, "Lead the way, Lord Sesshoumaru." He pressed a hand to her mid section for her to still.

"The priestess and your lord will join you shortly. Prince Kouga may have some sake not of my private stock," the Taiyoukai said curtly.

Taking her cue, Rin bowed and pulled the still stunned Shippou with her in the opposite direction heading back to the dining hall.

"Come," was all he said, as he took the priestess' hand and lead her over the moon bridge to her chambers, opening the shoji doors to reveal, the ultimate in quiet understated luxury. The walls were relatively neutral, pale and almost incandescent with just a suggestion of shrimp colored washi paper. At the centre of the room lay a futon's palette covered in what appeared to be sumptuously decadent silken sheets in the softest salmon hue, accentuated by pillows covered in deeper shades of the same. There were contrasting, embossed patterns of chrysanthemums and cherry blossoms with delicate green stems, the color of the tatami below. To the right of the palette stood a dark lacquered Tansu, undoubtedly containing precious linens and a kosode or two, and on the floor next to the chest, in horrid contrast lay her backpack.

Kagome groaned, turning her face to his chest in embarrassment. '_She really should have purchased a new backpack._'

"Miko, you will find the hot spring further down the hall to the left of my chambers behind the fusuma with this Sesshoumaru's family crest," he stated as though oblivious to the simple intimacy of her face against his chest. Kagome nodded without looking up at him as he retreated to the door.

"This Sesshoumaru will return for you shortly. Use the time well to acquaint yourself with your surroundings," he said tonelessly and left the room closing the shoji behind him.

The priestess shyly looked around the room, suddenly remembering she was still wearing her sneakers and threw herself on the futon and removed them, getting up and then placing them as neatly as possible outside the sliding doors. Not bothering to close them, she looked around now, having the privacy to be just that much more curious about her assigned quarters. The chamber was truly simply and yet elegant. To the right of the Tansu stood a low writing table with a small box she would examine later. The tatami zabuton pillows carried through the motif in the sheets of her sleeping palette; in the furthest corner stood a pale green colored porcelain bowl filled with water atop a fragile table of deepest rosewood.

A wonderful scent suddenly tickled her nose, that of Sakura blossoms. She walked to the window tipping. She had no idea why she tipped, it just seemed appropriate.

The view below was magnificent. There, before her, were two parallel rows of cherry trees in full bloom. Kagome whirled in sudden recognition of the colors in the room as a soft smile came to her lips once more.

"Perfect, simply perfect," she said to the air as she threw herself on her palette and closed her eyes. The sheets were scented with something familiar, but not easily recognizable.

"Miko?" said a quiet baritone. Kagome jumped, legs coming over the edge of the palette abruptly as she stood.

"Oh, sorry, let's eat," she said barging past him heading down the hall with purpose oblivious to two minor details, one, she had no shoes on, and two, she had no idea where in hell she was going. This last fact brought her to an abrupt halt as she nearly bounced off a hard warm surface – his chest. She slowly looked up to see a superciliously quirked silver brow, the miko refusing once again to look into his citrine gaze knowing what she would find there – amusement.

"You will find the dining hall in THAT direction. Allow this Sesshoumaru to lead you there, miko," he intoned somewhat sarcastically. She turned, head held high and stuck out her chest, shoulders squared and proceeded to march in the direction his head indicated.

"One might assume priestess, you will have no further need of these?" came that now irritatingly smug tone behind her. '_Don't turn around Kagome, don't turn around_,' she told herself – but she did.

Kagome snatched her sneakers from his grasp and stepped into them in a run walk down the hall looking every now and then to make sure he was still behind her, while he walked slowly - casual as you please - simply observing her progress.

"Insufferable prig," she mumbled under her breath as she came face to face with a bleary- eyed Kouga who had a cup of sake in his hand. It went flying upon contact with her right breast.

"There you are, my woman. Where have you been? I've been waiting for you," he said meaningfully in her ear, as she pushed him away from her with force looking at the further damage to her ill-fated tee-shirt.

"Kouga! Not now!" she said through gritted teeth, nearly knocking him over as she turned into the dining hall. Two little familiar faces sat looking towards the commotion at the door.

A low menacing growl sounded in the hallway, foreshadowing a less than peaceful meal.

"Come on Kagome, we need to talk," said Kouga bracing himself against the wall, completely unaware of the towering figure glaring at him to his right, whose claws were beginning to glow an iridescent green.

The priestess turned slowly, fed up to the eyeteeth with his stupidity and apparent inebriation. She was hungry and needed to eat, and with any luck have a nice long hot bath and … perhaps be allowed to sleep, her eyes went to the enraged figure with this last thought.

'_Oh Kami_,' thought Kagome, '_The Wolf Prince was in for it, if she didn't do something now_.'

"Jaken!" she screamed nearly waking the dead, he being the only other demon she knew at the moment. It had the desired effect. Sesshoumaru pulled his murderous eyes from Kouga and stared at her with his head turned in question.

"Good, let's bring the repulsive little bug eyed tadpole in here. I need more sake, anyway," the Ookami Prince slurred as he slid to the floor legs splayed. Kagome hurriedly covered Rin's eyes. '_Apparently, the old adage did not just apply to Scotsmen and their kilts_,' the miko snorted, suddenly seeing the humor of it all.

"Right…where's the food? I am going to faint," she said as she bent and kissed Shippou on the cheek and rubbed Rin's head before plopping in an undignified manner on the nearest pillow.

The Taiyoukai still stood in the doorway, behind him a breathless Jaken who had heard the miko's bellow and though not wanting to respond, did, for fear of …well, the obvious.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, have you need of your humble servant Jaken?" queried the little imp.

Kagome smirked… '_Ahhhh yes, the passive aggression had already begun on the part of the smelly little toad._'

A now almost bestial baritone spoke.

"Take him to his quarters, place several guards at his chamber's doors. Find the other two malcontents he travels with and throw them in there, too. They are to leave the Shiro at first light, if not prior. Have them escorted to the borders right into their territory by force, if needs be. Your lord will not be attending his mating feast," the Taiyoukai said, his eyes the color of burning flames.

"Yes, my lord," bowed Jaken and left at an indecent speed to get help in removing the Ookami. There was a time and place for sycophancy…this was not it. His lord had spoken.

Megumi entered, silently bowing to her Taiyoukai in enquiry.

"You may serve," he said in barely controlled fury as he strode into the room gracefully, sitting in front of the miko who watched him in trepidation of his next outburst. The room became eerily silent as the household staff moved quietly and efficiently serving their fragrant meal. Sesshoumaru never ate. He sat with his eyes closed sipping sake to pass the time.

He scented the miko's fear. It was a rarity and he did not wish to add to it or that of Rin and the kitsune.

The entire meal passed in relative silence. Little Shippou received a winning smile from Kagome every now and again, as a means of assurance that all would be well. The priestess, however, noted something curious. Rin was the only one talking animatedly as though nothing had occurred and insisted Shippou shared his trick of foxfire with Lord Sesshoumaru.

At the mention of his name, Sesshoumaru's stunning amber eyes opened, his face relaxed as he looked at Shippou intently. The kitsune was unnerved by the Taiyoukai's steady gaze, unsure of whether he had his permission or not. Sesshoumaru inclined his head, pleased with the kitsune's protocol. He knew his place.

"Go on sweetheart, show us," said Kagome encouragingly, rubbing his back to bolster his confidence.

Shippou stood and began to entertain his small audience, rewarded with squeals of delight and clapping from his number one fan, Rin.

In this way their evening meal was passed.

Rin and Shippou were escorted to their respective chambers, leaving the two adults staring at one another across the low table. Kagome never one for protracted silences, spoke.

"I think I will take you up on that hot spring offer now," she said, disengaging the kogai and comb unconsciously. Her hair fell about her shoulders and down her back in soft shiny, loose, coils of ebony silk. She felt a bit tired and she needed a bath before bed.

She rose and held out her hand to the Taiyoukai smiling softly.

"Thank you for a great dinner, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said softly blushing at his gaze, her hair had clearly mesmerized him.

He stood and took her hand, leading her silently towards their respective chambers. She followed barely being able to keep up with him. '_At the rate the damn male was going he would pull her freakin' arm out of its socket_,' she mused, in a now aggravated fashion before attempting to yank her hand away only to be met by a firmer callused grip.

Sesshoumaru let her go outside her door, then pointed in silence towards the fusuma leading to the hot spring and was gone. '_What the fuck!? Not even a good night kiss?_' Kagome thought and then shrugged, '_At least, I will have privacy to bathe_.'

Carefully, she removed her sneakers, mindful of her previous error and slid open the screen door. At the base of her palette, neatly folded, lay a yukata of shrimp colored silk. She smiled, '_Who needs a five star hotel_,' she mused as she got her backpack to find her bathing supplies, the only constant of her life these days. Her entire world existed in that horrid, canvas pack.

Shippou suddenly came to her mind. It had not occurred to her before to ask where his quarters were '_exactl_y'. She always told him a story before he went to sleep. The miko needed to speak with Sesshoumaru before he got too comfortable for the night. She grabbed the soft silken yukata and her bathing supplies and headed for the door intent on reaching him before he fell asleep.

The miko looked out her doors to be sure no one was around, then quietly padded to his shoji door with the crescent moon design and tapped lightly on the door; no response. She tapped again, now feeling somewhat self-conscious. Then looking around carefully, she opened the door a fraction and peaked in. The priestess felt very much like an intruder at that moment, he was not there. '_In for a penny as they say_…' she thought and opened the washi covered door wider to have a quick peak at the Western Lord's inner sanctum. The washi adorning his walls were cream colored and the transom above his exceptionally large palette had a simply cliff side motif with a lone figure at its precipice. Above said figure a full moon rose, the scene inlayed with mother-of-pearl against the dark lacquered rosewood surrounding the motif.

'_It was exquisite_,' she thought, without wishing to be invasive, she approached the palette for a closer look at the transom if only to touch the design. Placing a knee on the silken cream colored sheets she accidentally shifted strategically placed pillows and noted a crumpled familiar looking bit of black lace peaking up at her.

The miko froze, the Taiyoukai's room forgotten. All she could hear were rushing waves. Not from the ocean outside his panoramic view, oh no, the waves of blood coursing through her ears in rage. Kagome threw the pillows aside and there below lay her g-string and the bra that had given the Taiyoukai's sudden spat of kleptomania away.

Kagome stormed out of the room heading for the fusuma with his family crest determined to find the damn overgrown puppy and give him a piece of her mind. '_Apparently the 'canines' of her time were not the only dogs fond of running off with underwear and sundry, anything that smelt of their master.'_

The miko was not to realize for some time that truer words were never thought.

She slid open the wooden door violently almost taking it off its bamboo railings. He was not there, instead soft scented steam reminiscent of his distinctive smell greeted her and an unparalleled view of the inner garden now lit only by soft amber lantern light and the star filled sky.

The miko was rooted to the spot, in amazement. Her anger at the lecherous puppy could wait as she lovingly placed the yukata carefully on the stone bench, closed the door gently and began disrobing gingerly.

"Kami, this was perfect," she whispered to the cool night air closing her eyes and letting the steaming spring do its work of easing her tensions. Shippou was undoubtedly asleep by now. She would find him tomorrow after having a 'little talk' with the resident thief of the castle immediately after her soak.

"The nerve if the damn pervert," she said aloud, completely unaware that heated amber rimmed in red watched her at a secretive distance shrouded in a black silk yukata. He had just managed to escape her wrath in time as he heard her heading to the spring leaving no tell tale signs of ever having been there.

Like a phantom in the night, he was gone. It was time to tend the red maples.

Resigning herself to losing the warm comfort of the delicately scented water, she dried herself and tied her new robe, which fit as though made for her. Her skin glowing softly, unaware of how well the silky material's color complemented her peaches and cream complexion. Letting down her hair from its chignon she turned once again to the door, determined to put her soiled clothing away and then deal with a certain Lord of the Western Crotch.

"Here I come," Kagome said out loud. There was no doubt what he had been doing with her under things, particularly the g-string that had puncture marks.

The priestess was livid. Her temper not improving the longer she waited as she stalked his chambers, every now and then stopping believing she heard him coming down the hall.

"Where in hell was the sneaky bastard?" she intoned irritably, the g-string dangling by her index finger, as Exhibit A.

Just then the shoji door flew open and there stood the most deliciously magnificent thing she had seen all day, dressed in a black silk yukata and by all appearances, nothing more. The miko could feel the intensity of his gaze as it traveled down her body giving her shivers to her very core. 'Perhaps their little chat could wait," she thought as she leered back at him with equal intensity.

"We will rut now, Miko" said the Lord of The Western Lands without any pre-able beginning to disrobe. His desire for the ningen frightened him. Oh yes, he had bitches, in all manner of positions, however, he wanted this female as he had never wanted another before. He needed the conquest of this miko.

"How utterly romantic of you, Sesshoumaru. What position would you like me in? Let me guess," she said touching one delicate finger to her full soft lips. "Oh I know… Doggy-Style?" she said with a sarcastic smile on her usually beautiful face which had taken on rather hard lines of anger; her g-string dangling over one manicured finger suggestively.

Her tone told Sesshoumaru, this was not going to be quite as straight forward as he planned. There on one elegantly tapered finger dangled the evidence of her misappropriated garment. She undoubtedly needed an explanation before he could introduce her to the delights of carnal pleasure.

"Miko, do not be tiresome. This Sesshoumaru intends to rut with you this night," he said with a barely controlled edge to his voice. She was pushing him beyond what he could reasonably bear. He would not take her by force but if she kept this up, he did not know how long he could keep his beast at bay, though it remained silent. The Taiyoukai was perplexed at this and almost missed the miko's next utterance.

"Let me tell you something Horny Puppy, unless I know why my favorite underwear just happened to be under your god damn pillows…guess what you're not entering tonight?!" she said in a harsh tone and deciding to make for the shoji doors back to her chambers.

"Bitch! Get on that palette now! This Sesshoumaru will not discuss your delicates," he ground out hoarsely. He would not beg for what he felt was rightfully his. She was going to enjoy this or his name was not ….

"Fuck you! Lord Studly" she growled as she tightened her robe, prepared to bolt for the sliding doors, '_What the hell had she been thinking? This was no longer a good idea, by any stretch of the imagination_,' she thought. Her previous fear of the unknown completely gone as she now was beside herself with anger at his complete egotistical self- absorption and audacity in thinking he could command her into his palette.

"A little ambitious perhaps, but this Taiyoukai will humor the priestess, as this is her first time."

She blinked… '_He did not just say that_.'

"Excuse me?" she said shrilly, feeling the tell tale signs of her miko powers attempting to surface, and yet, subconsciously she quelled them.

"Yes, it is most honorable to humor a bitch in her first encounter. It makes the sexual passage to womanhood that much more pleasurable for both involved," he said with superior flip of his head.

"Humor? Humor? So I guess back at the hot spring, you were humoring the hell out of my …my…", she blushed, unable to finish the sentence. '_Why did he always get her riled so easily?_'

Sesshoumaru sighed. '_This was promising to be a long night_.'

"Miko, it is understandable that you fear that which you have not personally experienced. Rutting is not without its merits and your fear will be forgotten in rapture as this Sesshoumaru is well versed in the art of copulating, and will not harm you."

"Yeah well and good, but you aren't the one having a blunt object thrust into your nethers now are you!?" She had not meant to speak her greatest fear. Pain.

Kagome was never good with pain, however fleeting. Hell, a paper cut had her losing her mind and yet, she could bandage a wound in the middle of battle with ease. The priestess had sustained great injuries herself with nary a moan. This was different. This was personal. She was giving of her body, her trust, to another, allowing another power over her form. She was to be vulnerable.

"Miko I assure you the act with this Sesshoumaru will be memorable...nothing will compare," he said beginning to stalk towards her like the predator he was.

"Don't you think a lot of yourself, though? Who has critiqued your 'performance' and lived to tell about it?" she hissed at him backing up towards the balcony only stopping as her heel hit the first stair.

"Miko are you questioning my masculine prowess? It is one thing to be born with exceptional equipment. It is quite another to know how to use it," he said indignantly the lord demon never once, in memory, having had a complaint from any bitch. They were friction that was all, and yet, they screamed with the act in unsurpassed joy he knew – almost deafening him.

He was inherently marvelous at coital play and the miko would soon have first hand knowledge of this obvious fact. It was like so many other things, a force of wills, understanding the pleasure points of one's partner, stamina and skill acquired through repetition. The miko would be a quivering mass of sensitive nerve ending when he was done with her, if the damn bitch would just allow it.

"Come here woman," he said in a sultry tone eyeing her speculatively.

'_Oh no, you don't_,' she thought, he knew what he looked like. She knew what he smelt like and knew, in that moment, that should she approach him, she was toast. '_Come on Kagome, think of something think of something. Don't look into his eyes that would be your death knell,_' the priestess thought suddenly. She knew, intrinsically, despite her protests and fear (yes fear) she knew she would succumb the minute he touched her, and unfortunately so did the Taiyoukai.

'_The best thing was to keep the palette between them, however soft the sheets looked, however gorgeous he looked just standing there, soft silky hair glowing in the firelight, his robe just so exposing a long line of abs that made her mouth water…and what lay as yet unrevealed below… NO! Stop it Kagome, you have a point to make, think!_' she held her robe, not to close, but as a reminder she must get away as soon as possible.

The Taiyoukai eased himself up off the wall and walked to the palette, never once letting his eyes leave hers and sat. The Western Lord adjust a few pillows behind his head then swung his legs onto the futon, keeping his legs closed and then crossing them exaggeratedly and folding his arms across his chest …waiting.

'_Yes, he was actually waiting_.' she realized. '_Fine, then he would wait until hell had frozen over, cause she was not going anywhere near an open flame. …And he was that…looking all delicious and tempting and wickedly sexy,_' she groaned…

'_The next move would be the miko_'s' he smirked, having heard her groan.

He knew she desired him as much as he desired her. She was frightened at that moment and intended to do everything to avoid the inevitable… '_he could wait_,' he knew she would come to him, on her own terms. She had come this far, she would not turn back.

He just had to wait.

"You are fond of making this Sesshoumaru repeat himself miko. Come here," he said once more in a sultry bored tone.

The priestess suddenly felt like an ingénue but without finesse and crushed the g-string in frustration throwing it to the tatami. This was not filling all her romantic delusions of being swept away in a moment of passion, where she had no responsibility in the outcome. He was making her choose. THAT was not part of the game plan; at least she had never heard that is how it should go.

"What do you want?" she said defensively, shuffling her feet and now refusing to look into his eyes directly, choosing instead to hide behind her bangs watching him furtively.

"You are to touch me," he said without any further explanation his face now unreadable, his eyes hooded in vague amusement, his lips quirked.

"Touch you… touch you 'where' exactly?" she said somewhat taken aback. 'What was he playing at?' she wondered, her anger dissipating by degree, replaced by confusion.

"Wherever you wish; this Sesshoumaru will not move," he said matter-of-factly, flicking a silken strand over his shoulder.

He could see the tension leaving her body. He had surmised rightly. The bitch needed to have control of the act, at least, the appearance of control, whether she realized it or not.

The Taiyoukai would grant her with this. He had once been new to rutting himself, many moons ago. Her scent was rising despite her protestations, as her fear abated replaced by a scent of confusion and lust.

His beast was quiet, it knew why. It found it's mate. All it had to do was wait, even the Taiyoukai was falling despite himself. He viewed this as a conquest, a simple rut, his beast knew better. There was no longer any need to fight or lead it's master, it's work was nearly done. It, too, could wait for their mutual surrender to the inevitable.

"Sesshoumaru?" the miko said quietly, walking around the palette to his side and slumped beside his hip.

"Miko?"

She looked at him, '_God he was beautiful. What was wrong with her?_' she thought unhappily as she clenched and unclenched her fingers.

"Look, I have never done this before and well, it is a bit scary you know. I came, right? I know that this was…well, I want, and …but, you know, I kind of don't know…," she babbled breathlessly throwing her hands in the air, said hands coming down in a plop on her silken lap.

"It is normal, miko." He said softly, never moving, as promised.

"Can I kiss you? I love kissing you. You have beautiful lips, did you know that and you smell so very good," she said innocently staring at him without guile and a shy smile.

The demon lord's heart lurched for some inexplicable reason. It was her candor, there was no hidden agenda. The miko was not being coy, she was stating the simple fact of her feelings.

"Then kiss me, Miko," he said softly, the gentleness of his voice made her turn to him suddenly, unsure of her next move. He really wasn't moving she noted, instead, his eyes, which were rather disconcerting, merely watched her, their amber glow reflecting the firelight tinged with a ruby's light.

"Okay just one kiss. Don't jump me or anything… got it?!" she said in a higher pitch than she intended, waving a finger at him. He made to bite it in play. She smiled at him.

She moved slowly towards his face then stopped and licked her lips nervously.

"Can you not sorta look at me, please? Kind of close your eyes or something. Just this once, please?" She said with an unusually pleading tone.

"This Sesshoumaru enjoys looking at the miko's varied expressions; he will not stop. You will kiss him now, woman," he said softly, and with that, he pulled her to him and under him in one swift masterful movement.

'_Patience is one thing, stupidity quite another. Left to the priestess this simple act could take forever.'_

Kagome did not protest – initially.

The warmth of his body was doing rather unnatural things to her head and parts we need not mention. They kissed, at first tentatively. He allowing her the first tender moves of submission and acquiescence, finding their own rhythm of touch and sense as their tongues dueled once again, her tongue sliding over his fangs in curiosity eliciting a moan in turn from him. His lips were this side of heaven, she thought as she sucked on his lower lip softly, nipping lightly at his velvety warmth. Pulling his body closely to hers, she moved with an internal rhythm that begged for fulfillment beyond this simple intimate touch and wrapped her strong well toned legs around him, pulling him tightly to her, as their kiss deepened, the very movement releasing her scent of arousal.

The pangs of primal need to be filled made themselves known to her. The dog demon was hard beneath the silk, she felt it, and in turn felt her own reciprocal warmth and wetness growing in answer to their respective need.

"You lied," she said in a whisper while tentatively nibbling his earlobe, her hands moving down his taut back muscles, the silky warmth of his yukata leaving his shoulders as they wrestled with their respective robes.

"It was necessary," came the soft mumbled refrain, as his lips sought the delicate pulse point at her throat, nipping her softly leaving just the tiniest marks of possession. She ground her hips to his once more, indicating her readiness. He shrugged off the robe, revealing that delectable torso she had dreamed about the night before, her hands moved to touch him in wonderment at his absolute perfection. He rose above her, sitting back on his heels straddling her, his eye's a passionate ruby hue as he stared at her breasts now fully revealed, her nipples hard and awaiting his touch.

"You Miko, are desirable," he said in a husky soft tone. He removed her hands softly and fully disrobed, anxious to continue the proceedings. The mood was set and this promise to be a blissful rut, if the beginnings were anything to go by.

Kagome was struck dumb in that moment. Her eyes traveled from his exquisite face down his beautiful masculine frame, the likes of which few women would ever have the privilege of seeing, and then she stopped…her eyes, former limpid pools of desire and want…now large shocked orbs of blinding terror.

She moved, with more speed and strength than was imaginable for a ningen female, even a miko. In one fell swoop, she dismounted the Lord of the Western Lands, as he toppled of the palette in an ungainly thud. Shock on his face, his hair a disheveled mess about his naked form, legs askew…and there…between those long powerful pale limbs lay...

"Step away from the miko and nothing gets singed!" she said, standing ready to defend, breathing heavily atop the pillows, her breasts heaving not realizing just how incredibly sensual she looked. Her robe now pooled at her feet, hands clenched, her miko powers coming to the fore as her body began to glow pink in anticipation of a fight.

All done by instinct; she felt threatened.

"Miko…what is the meaning of this?" said the Taiyoukai patiently through gritted teeth, though it was apparent, he did not feel the patience his voice implied. The damn bitch had dismounted him. What was more, he was never caught by surprise, and this was humiliating. The youkai had allowed a mere ningen to get the better of him - this was not tolerable in the least.

Kagome blinked, then blinked again, as she looked about her. She was standing, NAKED, and so was he…well, he was on the tatami…and his…she blinked again then sat not bothering to cover herself. Kagome turned and groaned covering her face with the nearest soft silk covered pillow.

"Could this possibly get more embarrassing? Oh Sesshou, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to…" she mumbled into the pillow. '_Oh Kami, great move Kagome, now everything is ruined,_' she thought. She honestly felt she could never look at him again.

A callus hand touched her shoulder and she shrugged it off and assumed a fetal position head hidden like an ostrich under the silken coverlet.

The damn hand did not know how to take 'no' for an answer as it returned to said shoulder, and pulled her up into warm accepting arms. She opened hers and hugged him to her tightly. A rather awkward position at first being shoulder to chest, then she turned, still refusing to look at him and climbed onto his lap to be close, almost as a means of apology unaware of the simple positions true intimacy. It had not been her intent to rebuff him.

"Explain…Miko," came the soft baritone at her neck as he held her lower back to support her, trying hard not to acknowledge her scent or the wet warmth between her legs which now moistened his abdomen, and his rigid cock.

'_At least, he allowed her the grace to not look at her_,' she thought as she scented his warm neck, the smell of fresh linen once again giving her a sense of safety and well being. '_Perhaps, she could explain_,' she thought.

"Well, you see," she mumbled against his neck shyly, " I have never actually seen up close a, well… you know and the ones that I have seen were in no way as …large, I mean Inuyasha was,"

She suddenly found herself on the futon proper once more, pinned as an exceedingly pissed off Taiyoukai hovered just a fraction above her. There was no lust in his eyes but blinding anger and … hurt?

"Sesshoumaru, I mean, I have seen him having a bath. I have even seen Miroku for Kami's sake, and no one, not even the guys in the magazines are as…built. I mean well endowed," she said looking into his eyes willing him to understand. There was a subtle change in his face, some of the tension leaving his eyes but still his piercing gaze never left hers as though waiting.

Kagome finally realized what he had thought, if even for a moment, and true to form, she became angered and began pushing at his chest to no avail. This was futile.

"No games Miko, we will rut," he said stonily pulling her legs apart violently and pressing his need to her. She froze. Now she was afraid. He truly did not understand.

Though blinded by the rage at his half-brother's name, this was not what he wanted. The Taiyoukai had no desire to take the miko by force. Ooooh … he wanted her, but equally he wanted her to want him. In this was where his true anger and confusion lay. The miko had more power than she could possibly imagine and this was not to Sesshoumaru's liking. It signaled something unfamiliar to him, vulnerability - a need to be wanted for self.

Kagome knew she had to take control, otherwise something she desired would go sour and be irreparably damaged. A thing she would not yet give a name to, she only knew this moment could change all things.

In a voice she did not recognize, she heard the following words leave her lips softly "I want you too. More than I have ever wanted anything or anyone." She said, stroking his cheek gently.

It was enough.

Those former frozen pools melted with her words as he kissed her softly and she in turn kissed him passionately as though to re-inforce her words. Their tangled limbs ground against each other, her hands could never find purchase for more than a second or two, as she touched his body, caressing without inhibition. He kissed and licked her neck, quelling his need to mark her, it was too soon, there were other ways to gain dominance and he would take her now, albeit gently, but he would stake his claim.

"Oh Sesshou…yes, that feels so good." she moaned, her eyes tightly closed in complete and utter ecstasy.

The priestess arched into his touch groaning softly in blissful abandon as his turgid member twitched against her stomach with promise.

"Kiss me…" she said her eyes finally opening dreamily willing him to obey her command.

Bracing himself against the palette with one strong arm to acquiesce to her demand, the Taiyoukai delighted in watching her - the miko's heightened color as she surrendered to her carnal need for his touch – _she was fascinating_. His thumb continued its teasing ministrations to her clit, as he kissed her pressing his tongue against her lips willing her to open to him, while one long digit entered her, just as her lips surrendered to his impatiently prodding tongue.

She gasped, as she felt the smile on his lips, when he entered her finally with a finger.

'This was bliss.'

His beast had finally awakened. It would be it's turn soon.

"Miko, it is time," he said softly against her lips, as he tweaked her bud causing her to spasm.

She felt him tentatively prod at her, as his delicious tongue re-entered her mouth. His arms repositioned at her sides, bearing his weight, her hands pulling his head closer wanting more of his intoxicating kiss, her body tensed below him.

"Focus on the kiss miko, let your body relax; trust this Sesshoumaru," said the Taiyoukai in a soft sultry murmur against her lips.

She did.

He made no further attempt at movement within, instead he kissed her, their lips melded as they explored each other's depths and she relaxed into his lips' soft warmth and her exotically spicy flavor. It was to her utter surprise when his hips made one smooth thrust within. The priestess gasped, her eyes opened from the intense pain that suddenly assailed. Through blurry tear filled eyes, she looked into his depths hoping for assurance. She found it. He stilled, allowing her to feel him fully within, without movement, his arms tensed while waiting.

She found that it was not as painful as she had feared, it had been abrupt, but now her senses shifted away from the sudden entry of so private a place unused by another.

The priestess felt full, and just a bit uncomfortable and yet right. He watched her patiently through hooded, ruby eyes. Kagome knew, by the tension in his face, he was having his own difficulty but still he waited and in that moment something miraculous happened, she moved.

At first tentatively as though to gage her new found fullness. It was not unpleasant in fact, it felt rather good, in a different way. She moved again, his eyes closed, his jaws clenched as though in intense pain.

Kagome instinctively coiling her legs about his waist wanting more. He complied readily, slowly at first. She was so indescribably tight and he feared hurting her but his need was intense and so, by virtue of nature's eternal dance, they moved in unison.

"Yes, yes, oh yes…." she panted as he began making love to her in earnest.

"Miko, on your hands, and knees," he said in a breathless husky deep register, his face in shadow.

"What! You …want what?" she said completely confused as he flipped her over, none too gently, and pulled her hips to him firmly spreading her legs and entered her with force.

"Oh GOD! Yes…Yes…oh god…yeeeeeeeeeeeessss," she screamed hardly able to breathe.

"Do you like bitch, is it good?" said a raspy animalistic voice. She could no longer see his face in this position, but she felt the change in his tempo and speed. This was his beast. Though she knew she should be afraid, she was not.

"Yes…oh yes…ooooh….mmmm…mmmm…yes, …it feels …oh god…it feels soooooooooo….Sesshou…I'm…oooooohhhh…uuuuh…uuuhhh…yes …Ooooh…mmmmmm…yes….," the priestess mewled lost in the feel of him in their respective need for mutual completion.

"Tight… hot…wet…mine… bitch….mine…mine…MINE," the Taiyoukai ground out between clenched teeth, his fangs exposed. He was lost to the hot wet suction of her tight embrace. '_She was his_,' the demon lord's beast repeated as she screamed her release. The Taiyoukai flipped his head back in conquest, his hair arching in the air to flow down his back in sweaty tendrils, as he continued to drive his member within the miko, seeking his own release.

Sesshoumaru came back to his senses to find the deliciously sexy miko below him. Now spent but still within her, as they both sought to fill their lungs with air.

Leaning over her, gently, the Western Lord licked her salty wet neck, nuzzling her hair familiarizing himself with her scent. Kagome craned her neck to the side to look up at him smiling shyly.

This amused him… '_She is without guile, even now_?'

She was pink from exertion, and he was not doing much better.

"So it _did_ fit?" she said and smiled sheepishly.

"Miko?" he said turning his head to look at her quizzically.

She attempted to move onto her back, stopped by a firm callused hand to her lower back.

The Lord of the Western Lands did not intend to move at the moment. The Taiyoukai would never tell her how he loathed to leave her moist comforting depths, just yet. Instead he choose to place his body over hers…resting most of his weight on his arms as she now lay completely prone, he still snuggled within.

"I was terrified, you were going to kill me with that thing?" she said having recovered her breath sufficiently, "A girl can put an eye out with that horse dick of yours, you know?" She said with a self-deprecating chuckle.

Sesshoumaru had expected many things to be the first post coital words from the miko.

Those were not it. She had been afraid of his size. It had not been an excuse. This had never occurred to him. As far as he was concerned, this was the natural order of things. He had never stopped to think that she could truly be so afraid. This explained much. A good thing he had not beheaded her, as was his first instinct when she had thrown him to the tatami. It would have been such a waste of an excellent experience.

"How are you familiar with the size of an equine male's sexual organ miko?" he asked curiously brow quirked still nuzzling her long silky wet mane. '_She was strange this ningen female…but interesting._'

"Books, silly. Basic biology, I wanted to be a vet once you know…ahh Sesshy…, I need to clean up, I feel rather sticky right now. No offence or anything, and you might want to change the sheets," she said matter-of-factly, always being one for practicality.

Sesshoumaru disengaged from her reluctantly with a dull, wet pop.

Kagome, not being able to help herself, snickered at the incongruity of the sound. She could already tell, she was going to be in some discomfort the following morning but nothing, she felt, a languid dip in the Taiyoukai's private hot spring could not cure. She made a motion to remove herself from underneath him only to be held firmly around the waist by a strong warm smooth arm pulling her back into a hard chest, as he settled his body around her to spoon. The last words uttered in the chambers under the star light came out as a tired husky male rasp.

"Sleep now miko, you will tell this Sesshoumaru of these books of perversion tomorrow."

Kagome was lulled by his scent, the even sound of his breathing and his protective embrace into a pleasurable somnambulistic state of peace. The miko listened intently to the ocean's waves and snuggled back into her Taiyoukai – pointedly attempting to ignore the wet spot she had made.

The Shikon-No-Miko of the Sengoku Jidai finally surrendering to sleep with a peaceful smile on her face, unaware one unseen amber orb closed in contentment as it too gave into the call for restful sleep.

**Author's Note**

Ah yes, their first encounter, sex for sex's sake, love will follow …in time.

Ja Ne.

**ElegantPaws**


	10. Part Ten

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Edited by: Meara**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Japanese Phrases/Words Used In Part Ten**

**Chotto matte** – "Wait a minute"

**Wafuku – **all encompassing term for traditional Japanese attire

**Nagajugan/Juban** – undergarments worn under a kimono (Furisode)

**Tabi **– socks (separation for the big toe to facilitate the geta - wooden sandals)

**Furisode** - It is the most formal style of kimono worn by unmarried women in Japan and is distinguished from other kimonos by its long sleeves. By wearing a furisode, a young woman signifies that she is both single and a legal adult, and thus available for marriage. In this sense, a furisode might be likened to the formal gowns worn by debutantes in the West.

**Date-Jime Belt** – silken rope obi accent for want of better words, worn over the obi.

**Sen-no-Rikyu** - was born in the merchant city of Sakai in 1522. As a young man, Rikyū studied tea under Kitamuki Dochin, and received the name Sōeki from the priest Dairin Soto of Nanshuji temple in Sakai. At the age of nineteen, he began to study tea under Takeno Jōō, who is also associated with the development of the wabi aesthetic in tea ceremony.

**Part Ten – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

The gentle glow of morning's approach came through the window and lovingly touched Sesshoumaru's cheek and lips. Kagome could do very little but stare in awe at this perfect specimen of manhood.

Somewhere in the night she had managed to extricate herself from his embrace – she suspected he allowed it whilst continuing to pretend to sleep – and paid a quick visit to the hot spring and then to her chamber for a change of 'clothes'.

The miko knew she had to make it quick or a very nude god would be in hot pursuit if his teddy should it be missing for any length of time. To her surprise the stoic lord like to spoon.

Though a smidge sore in a rather nice way, she found herself watching him intently. A few less than pure thoughts crossed her mind as she once again channeled Miroku. Kagome eyed the outline of the sheets encasing his silhouette, unconsciously licking her lips the lower her gaze went.

She really could understand her friend the houshi that much better now. This was addictive.

"Kami, I love your body and what it does to me," she whispered meditatively as she brushed her finger across his lips softly and gently brushed back a few wayward strands of flaxen silk.

The miko lay on her side atop the sheets, one hand propping up her head as she played with a silken tendril of the Taiyoukai's hair. The yukata of the night before loosely tied, revealing a rather nice silky bra and panty set ever so subtly shaded in the softest champagne salmon pink. Even she had to admit, the look was nearly perfect and she did hope that he liked.

Still, nothing made her happier than just staring at sleeping beauty and imagining whatever he was thinking about that gave him that peaceful, no smug, expression on his handsome face.

Unbeknownst to the miko, sleeping beauty was in no way, shape, or form, asleep. Instead, he lay there watching her through those inordinately long, thick lashes. He almost gave his current state away when she had whispered those words. The Taiyoukai's heart speed up unaccountably and he almost had to take in a deep breath to alleviate this sudden increase in blood flow to quite a few areas of his body. It also did not help that he could scent the miko's rising arousal, which he wanted to help her with - being the generous youkai Lord he was.

The current little outfit she was wearing was thoroughly indecent. How that could be in anyway construed as a binding was ludicrous, since the majority of her delectable flesh was free to the naked eye and the little valley in between looked a good place for a tongue to caress and probe before latching on to those nipples. There was something unnaturally delicious about them. What his conscious mind did not, however, appreciate was the lower garment, which would die a very quick death as it looked to be made similarly to the previous item he had ahhhh… procured surreptitiously. Well, no point thinking those thoughts now when any moment he would be feasting on her feminine flesh once more.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying watching the priestess' musings, unaware she was being observed.

'_She was licking her lips again_,' he noted and if his nose was right (it was never wrong) she was already exceedingly wet and primed for his attentions.

Let it not be said that The Lord of The Western Land was not a colossal tease. Just then, he yawned and pretending to scratch, 'inadvertently' re-adjusted the sheets covering him downward to just above his mornings erection and heard the priestess' sharp intake of breath.

'_The bitch was done for_,' he thought almost smirking. He was going to have a beautiful morning's ride before practice in the dojo.

'_Wonder how he tastes_?' Kagome's brows furrowed slightly as she continued to lick her lips while sucking a rather Freudian fingertip. She gave him a downright lecherous, smoldering gaze, her focus resting just below his waist at his very obvious erection.

'_He tasted me and come to think of it, the Taiyoukai had been rather negligent last night. He still needs to finish what he started at the hot spring with that other dexterous appendage_,' she thought with a mischievous grin. Her finger left her lips, and subconsciously went below the waistband of her panties and lightly caressed herself, closing her eyes in memory of his tongue in particular.

"Mmmmmmm…" Kagome let out a breathy moan.

'_This was completely getting out of hand and he needed to stop her now! Nothing was going to stand in the way of a good morning's rut_,' he thought, his lips becoming a thin line, not entirely sure why he was so upset-but definitely being so. His beast understood, even if the Taiyoukai did not.

'_The miko was simply not going to be allowed to pleasure herself in his presence_,' he thought indignantly as his member became increasingly stiff and painful. He watched her fingers stroking her sensitive parts sensually as her fragrant musk reached his nostrils.

The priestess continued to stroke herself breathing softly, having forgotten his presence, or so it seemed. Now fully on her back, robe open, dark nipples hard little pebbles as one hand tweaked one harshly while the other played suggestively within her underwear.

'_I'm going to give you a show, you little voyeur_.' she smirked within. The miko had not missed his fluttering lashes or the sudden harsh line of his lips.

"God….mmmmm… Sesshou," she began to pant and just as quickly found her thighs suddenly hoisted above well muscled, smooth male shoulders, while strong callused hands pined hers to the futon. Not the most comfortable position in the world, considering the pillows were not available, but she was a rather flexible girl and could cope. This minor inconvenience had promise, if she read his face correctly. It was downright perverted what his eyes implied.

"You need to stop looking at this Kagome like that Lord Sesshoumaru. It could easily give a girl all manner of lecherous thoughts," she said with a wicked sultry smirk.

"Good morning, Miko. Do not ever play with this Sesshoumaru," he said in a husky baritone. The Taiyoukai's eyes were now the color of rich, dark garnets as he nosed her playfully, before he lowered his mouth to feast on his new favorite delicacy.

"Mmmmm…..nnniiiiccce …. Taiyoukai….mmmmm," moaned a feminine voice.

Shou was charged with preparing the dining hall on this day. Having learned his lifelong lesson never to carry more than he could safely bear, he was to make special efforts this morning, Megumi had told him, as this would be the Taiyoukai's guest first morning meal at the castle.

The eldest servant and possibly not the swiftest of youkai, had forgotten one rather precious covered serving tray that held the miko's magic. It was to be placed to the right of the miko. Being rather ambitious (or more accurately, lazy) he felt it would not hurt to bring a few cups with him as well. That was nothing, surely he could balance that, right?

Shou was initially startled and embarrassed by the increasingly loud grunts and pants of a male. Obviously the Taiyoukai was ahhhh rather busy entertaining his guest.

"Seeesssshoooooooouuuuu…oooohh… mmmmm….yes….god…yeeees ," a soft, mewling, completely hoarse female voice could also be heard the closer he came. It was clear the female had screamed much that morning. All this aside, Shou took in his stride. He, too, was male and had fond memories of days gone by. It was the sudden, feral male growl that practically shook the outer walls of the honmaru that did the trick.

"_**CCCRRRRRASSSSHHHH**_!"

An elderly male and a young, nubile female screamed simultaneously.

They made quite the chorus, the miko and the servant, though for entirely differing reasons. He in mortal terror and she in complete, utter, exhausted ecstasy as the youkai lord flooded her once more.

Nothing but shards all around him, he picked up his robes and ran in the other direction. If the Lord could not catch him, he could not remove his tongue or anything else he once held dear, though long out of use.

There, on the floor, lay not only a shattered serving tray but the miko's magic box (and he did not mean the one the Taiyoukai was currently shafting to the hilt like a crazed piston with the fringe benefits of a great cardio workout).

_**sks**_

One, scared crap less blue eye looked from between the tall hedges that blocked the view of the sea.

The Ookami Prince had never understood the particular placement of this solitary partition within the enclosed sand and stone garden. The dry ocean was carefully raked. Its white sand and granite boulders were meticulously enclosed by well tended hedges with but one item just a few feet from the partition: a simple, stone water basin.

"Prince Kouga, I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru is going to be particularly happy seeing us here, again," said Ginta, looking about him nervously. They had barely missed being caught by two of Commander Daichi's soldiers. The guards had been more preoccupied with gossip as to why their Lord was somewhat late for his usual morning practice.

"I will make him understand Ginta. Desperate times do call for desperate measures and I need a place to think. This is as good as any," said the now sweating, saucer eyed Prince.

'_If he could just make it to Sesshoumaru's private quarters, perhaps he would allow him to explain and well… whatever. He was sure to be pissed but for the sake of our lands, he must help me,_' thought the frantic prince, who now began to hyperventilate at the mere thought of mating with the demoness Ayame.

He just could not do it. She was attractive and all but his heart was set on Kagome and maybe when she got over her current infatuation with the big dog, she would realize what and who she really needed. He was sure the miko would come to her senses soon. Sesshoumaru would, undoubtedly, do something to piss Kagome off and he would be there, waiting to pick up the pieces.

"Shou" snarled a thoroughly furious Lord under his breath. He had scented the youkai's sweat and knew perfectly well why the hasty and most unseemly departure from the scene. What Sesshoumaru would not admit, however, was his own discomfort in the knowledge that, perhaps, the servant had heard them. He would speak to Jaken. These halls would no longer be used as a thoroughfare for easier access to other parts of the palace, effective immediately. Not for himself, of course. Though passionate, he knew intrinsically that the miko would not appreciate their private moments despoiled by idle gossip.

"It's okay Sesshoumaru. I did wonder what happened to it. I'll get another one when I return home," The priestess said looking up at Sesshoumaru in an attempt to calm her lord down. Even now the damn dog looked so good in nothing but an open yukata and beads of sweat on his forehead.

Apparently, the kill urge was on again as he flew past her, ignoring her words. He was heading, instead, at lightening speeds towards the outer courtyard for the kitchen in hot pursuit of the miscreant, completely unmindful of his current dress (or lack thereof).

"You might want to close your robe, Lord Sesshoumaru. RuRu is swinging about recklessly and might get hurt, not to mention scare the females in the kitchen," she snickered under her breath, not truly expecting a response.

It never failed to amaze the miko that his hearing was so acute, because in that moment, he stopped, squared his shoulders and turned towards her with eyes blazing like twin stars.

She smiled at him as winningly as possible, pointed and winked, blowing a kiss at not so wee RuRu.

' _Uh Oh…that comment might not have been such a good idea_,' Kagome thought and quickly got up and legged it away from the silver streak heading towards her with unknown intent.

The miko dashed madly towards the hot spring, giggling all the way, neglecting to remember the shards of pottery strewn about the wooden floor.

"Owwwwww Owwwwww Owwwwwiiieee!" she cried, hopping now on one foot, blood spurting from her left big toe before she landed on her backside once more.

The Western Lord came to an abrupt halt. He towered over the miko with her foot in hand, blood now gushing down her hand in rivulets, as she began to pout.

'_No, no, no, not that_,' the youkai thought. Her eyes were brimming. He hefted her over his shoulder, slapped her ample buttocks to give her something else to focus on and slid open the fusuma that lead into the steaming spring. He refused to think of the reaction he had when her eyes brimmed with tears. Had Shou been present in that moment, Sesshoumaru would have more than one bloodied mess on his hands. This one pleasurable to his beast as its mate needed comforting, and a severe penalty was in order.

Placing her gently on the stone bench, he took her hand away from the injury, looked at her fingers, licked her palm and simply sucked her fingers into his mouth.

The priestess' horrified look amused him.

"Waste not want not I guess," she said, somewhat repulsed by the sight and once again uncomfortably aware of their species' differences.

Picked up the little foot dispassionately, the Taiyoukai noted her sudden return to modesty, as she tried unsuccessfully to fold her other hand into her lap so he could not see up her leg. He eyed her smirking around her little digits, quirking an elegant brow at her in inquiry as to what exactly she was hiding.

"You are careless Miko," and with that he simply placed her now clean fingers in her lap. Folding her hands together, he took her toe in his mouth, tickled it (or so it felt) and spat, releasing a bloody white shard. He then proceeded to suck on her big toe meditatively with his eyes closed.

'_Her blood is sweet, intoxicating and thick_,' thought the Taiyoukai as he blissfully sucked. His thoughts traveled briefly to the sudden concept of marking her as his bitch. The thought was no long such an abhorrent idea as it had been weeks before.

"Mmmmm…I mean STOP THAT!" protested the miko with very little real annoyance in her voice.

'_She had her toe in his mouth, for Kami's sake, and that wicked evil…mmmmm delicious tongue…NO NO NO!_' she reminded herself. She really was becoming Miroku.

"Drop it now!" Kagome commanded with as much force as she could muster. It really felt divine, though.

He merely opened one eye imperiously in question and then closed it again and continued his current activity.

The Lord of The Western Lands on his knees, paying homage to a stubby appendage and a miko attempting to extract said stubby little piggy from betwixt those sensual comforting lips without much success – quite the sight, really.

'_Perhaps a little leverage would do the trick_.'

The other long, shapely leg was placed on his shoulder, trying desperately to push him away while both hands sought grounding, for this new battle of wills, on the back of the bench, trying to create a fulcrum. Her teeth clenched with the effort.

Ah yes, this was the sight that greeted the breathless Kouga, who had just been told by Ginta that Ayame and Inuyasha were heading in the direction of the palace. The first thing that caught his attention were those two long, shapely, sun-kissed legs exposed and an annoyed, more so than pained, look on the miko's face. The Taiyoukai still appeared unmindful of the intrusion, as he was far too busy with his Toe-sicle and the delectable scent between the miko's thighs.

"What!? Kaaaaaaa-ggggggggooooome Ewwwwwww!," came the voice of a thoroughly flabbergasted and disgusted Prince of Wolves.

On amber eye opened and swiveled in the direction of the door, less than pleased at the sudden invasion of privacy. Murder was definitively in order. If not Shou, Kouga would certainly do. One need not be particular when bloodlust called.

"Kouga! What are you doing here! You should be at your Mating Feast! Where is Ayame?" the miko said incredulously, while tightening her robe, not realizing her toe was still in the general vicinity of a sharp set of fangs, which had extended to their full length, had she bothered to look at the livid dog demon.

Her foot left his mouth, as she toppled over the bench from the force she exerted moments prior.

"Why can I never remain upright in your presence, Lord Sesshoumaru?" said the more than annoyed priestess, righting herself and tightening her robe self-consciously. Kouga was still staring at her, when his attention really should have been focused on the psychopath bearing down on him.

A healed toe was the least of the miko's preoccupations, at the moment.

You see, as to be expected when dealing with territorial, sexually charged psychopaths, it is essential to keep an eye on them at all times since one was never quite sure what they would do next.

Case in point, the Lord's sudden disinterest in his toe-sicle intimated clear and present danger to one of her friends. Not to put too fine a point on it, said gorgeous flaxen haired maniac was holding fast to the rich, dark, shiny, chocolate ponytail of a certain Wolf Prince, dragging him down the hall towards the study.

All that could be heard was very loud yelping as both males left the vicinity of the hot spring at indecent speeds, Kouga undoubtedly sustaining friction burns, and possibly a few unwanted splinters.

Kagome scrambled, following as fast as her legs could pump for fear of losing them both.

They were moving too fast for her to stop, as Shippou sailed out of his room heading for breakfast. He was blushing fiercely, Kagome noted absently. She would explain the turn of events to her kitsune later at breakfast.

The miko made note of its chambers, smiled reassuringly, hugged him to her, kissed his auburn locks and dashed, in under three second. She could not lose them. Prince Kouga was in serious trouble this time, she could tell.

Shippou simply shrugged and went on his way, little arms folded within his sleeves. A male had his priorities in life and breakfast smelt very good. Undoubtedly, he would see his mother later as she seemed in hot pursuit of Lord Sesshoumaru and Prince Kouga who, now that he thought about it, was being dragged in an undignified manner through the passageway.

The kitsune did however turn and sniff delicately with his cute little snub nose, as she rounded a corner and shrugged. Mama had chosen a mate and it was Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was not going to like this at all, the kitsune smirked.

"Sesshoumaru, please listen. I didn't mean to break in on the toe! I mean, what's with that, anyway? " said Kouga, frantically pressed up against the wall with a snarling beast looking down into his face with murderous intent clearly etched in his red rimmed orbs.

Kagome flew in just at that moment, holding her chest trying desperately to get air while bracing herself against Sesshoumaru's free arm not currently filled with Kouga's larynx.

If she had not known better and had not known Sesshoumaru's propensities, this could easily look quite different to the untutored eye as the Lord of the Western Lands was breathing heavily into the Ookami's genuinely frightened face.

With all the strength she had, the priestess barked, "Let him go now, Lord Sesshoumaru. Can't you see he is distressed?"

"Onna, get out!" he hissed, shrugging her arm off and turning back to Kouga, intent on wringing his neck for the pure satisfaction of the pain it would cause the Ookami. Left to the damn wolf, he would never have a private moment with his bitch. His beast agreed.

"I am going to ignore that. We have had this discussion already. Remember, the tree? Me, Kagome. The least you can do is stick to calling me 'miko'. Now, please let me handle this. Kouga is my friend and your ally, remember?" the priestess pleaded desperately. She fell to her knees intentionally resting her head on her arms in supplication.

The Taiyoukai turned enraged eyes to the tatami and looked at the curvaceous silk clad bundle of female in utter astonishment. This unexpected turn of events caused the Taiyoukai to slacken his grasp on the Ookami, who had both hands currently tightly wound around the wrist of the dog demon trying to prevent his own imminent demise.

"Please, please let me handle this. Please, RuRu?" the priestess whispered, unmindful of her loss of protocol.

The Lord of The Western Lands was at his wits end. His home had become a thorough fare. When had his life come to such little measure? He would have enjoyed this moment more had it been private. The miko was acknowledging his dominion over her, even if she had not realized it. What took the satisfaction out of the moment was why she was doing this. He knew this cost her a great deal. It was not in her nature to supplicate. The miko prostrated herself for the Ookami, in hopes of his salvation.

He let Kouga go abruptly and left the study, leaving only his scent of fresh linen in his wake, nearly knocking over Jaken in his departure.

'_The dojo would at least be considerably much quieter and not filled with females who called him RuRu_.' Kagome's current moniker of choice had startled him into allowing the Ookami to live. The last female to actually call him this had been his mother; very disconcerting. His beast, however, had always been rather partial to the name. It meant affection.

"RuRu?" moaned Prince Kouga in question. Then he began to snort, despite his now sore throat as he slid down the wall to join the miko on the tatami.

Kagome raised her head. The coast was clear. There was nothing akin to supplication in her face. It had been a calculated move on her part. This made Kouga snort harder.

"Stop it, Kouga. What's with you? What are you doing back here? No bullshit! Where is Ayame?" the priestess asked in a harsh whisper.

Folding her legs gracefully under herself, she sat up, examined his throat and checking him over for any other damage before finally relaxing and staring at the prince quizzically.

'_The Taisho males seriously needed therapy for anger management_,' she thought and prayed for the day she was rid of them both, if only fleetingly.

"Kagome, I just cannot bond with a female I don't love, regardless of the politics," Kouga wheezed out.

The priestess regarded him thoughtfully with her delicate brows furrowed.

"Right, we are going to take a walk and you are going to tell me everything. Leave nothing out or I will call said psychopath back and be done with it," she said, getting up and holding out her hand for the prince to take. He really reminded her of Souta, sometimes.

Kouga looked at her suspiciously but took the soft little hand in his, suddenly feeling infinitely better.

"She is on her way, by the way. My scouts saw her and she is with dog shit, hence we doubled back," he said in a resigned monotone.

"We? Ayame and Inuyasha here, coming here? That's all we need. More shouting and testosterone," the priestess gripped, now wondering what the best course of action would be.

Kagome remained a romantic at heart, and began to smile suddenly. _'This could turn out much better than she originally thought. All those books on psychology_, _she thought long wasted, might just come in handy.'_

'_Couples Therapy might be in order_,' thought Dr Higurashi, though there was that little issue of the demoness not being overly fond of her and then there was the 'Inuyasha Factor.' She mused, suddenly not so sure.

"I need to go back to my chambers. Come with me. YOU WILL stay outside while I get dressed, and then we are going to work this out, okay?" she said holding his face in her hands.

He really was a nice guy, a little delusional but a very nice youkai with a good heart, and would make a lovely mate for anyone other than a certain priestess. Once she got that through his thick skull.

Kouga brightened instantly. He became animated by her touch as his beautiful blue eyes glowed with a smidge of lasciviousness despite the imminent onslaught of Ayame. He would simply have to face the recriminations, all because of some ridiculous cosmic anomaly and far too much precipitation in the atmosphere so many years before.

Despite his looks and words, one of the core reasons Kagome remained friends with the Prince of Eastern Wolves was his courtly manners. The miko managed to make a quick trip to the spring, freshen up and change in record time. She donned her new uniform of jeans and, just this once, a halter top of soft cream, as it was rather hot. For whatever reason she stopped and placed the kogai and comb within the rough chignon she managed to throw together. It felt right to do so.

Kagome opened the shoji door and beamed at her friend.

"Now, there are plenty of gardens in this place and I trust you know all. Am I right? So, which is your favorite? We need to talk Kouga. We really do," the priestess said softly looking at him seriously; a rarity.

For whatever reason, Kouga acknowledged this, furtively looking at her hair, or more accurately, her choice of decorative accents, and sighed.

Perhaps, she was never to be HIS Kagome, after all. Sesshoumaru's scent permeated her clean, glowing skin. She was his but for the mating mark and from the looks of things, Sesshoumaru would make short work of that. The Eastern Prince had known the Taiyoukai a very long time, despite what he told his younger sibling, and he had never seen him so territorial with the exception of the youjin Rin and, to some extent, that ridiculous toad.

Folding his arms and seriously looking at her with understanding, the prince extending an elbow for her to link through his, amicably.

They walked quietly for a time, something unusual for the two friends. Gone was the usual banter, just a companionable silence but for the occasional perfunctory bow to a curious servant who passed with a horrified expression at the miko's attire and the duos intimacy of touch.

The Shiro had seven exquisite gardens as the miko was to find that morning. Kouga chose the enigma of the sand and stone garden to sit beyond and observe with his former crush and friend, the Shikon-No-Miko.

It was quiet and meditative, not the choice Kagome thought a youkai of action like the Ookami would choose. Before them lay a very simple display of ground white sand and granite, imitating the sea beyond the hedges that could not be seen but heard except for one, simple straight three inch gap beyond a flowing granite basin forever replenished with spring water.

She had not lived with her Jii-Chan for so long without gaining ascetic knowledge, even that which was unsolicited. The miko smiled softly in recognition of its significance.

"From when I was a pup, this particular garden intrigued me. It is not the lines of sand and boulders that has bothered me about it but that damn gap, and the basin and the mossy path that leads only to the basin," he said softly without looking at her. Keeping, for the first time, a discreet distance from her person on the carved stone bench.

"Well, Prince Kouga, look carefully," said the miko quietly. She gave him a sidelong glance while adjusting a wisp of hair that had escaped the kogai, again, because of the sea breeze's gentle but relentless caress.

"Look at what, Kagome? This garden is ridiculous. Sesshoumaru spends more time here than in any other, even as a pup. Did you know that Lord Toe Sucker spends time here in particular?" he said derisively, eliciting a soft chuckle from the miko. Kouga sighed as he watched the miko's face, thinking her the most beautiful woman in existence. '_Her smile could light up the darkest corners of a cave. It was so bright, warm, loving and accepting_.'

"Shall we walk it?" she said quietly, understanding the Taiyoukai that much more from a seeming irrelevant detail.

The Ookami Prince shrugged indifferently and got up, dusting off his furs and extended a hand. The priestess shook her head softly and decided to walk on ahead through the only other gap in the hedge to stand on the soft moss at the opposite end of the seemingly irrelevant gap and basin.

She smiled encouragingly at the Ookami Prince, holding out her own hand. He shrugged once again and came to stand by her side, perplexed by her actions.

It was not for the two friends to know that their walk had never been as private as they thought. They had been followed for some time now by a tall figure dressed in white.

"What do you hear?" said the miko without any inflection.

Kouga looked at her with raised brows and folded his arms suddenly feeling defensive. '_Of course he heard the damn ocean, what was Kagome getting at_?'

"That's my point. This is one of the most beautiful spots in the palace, with its adjoining tea house overlooking the ocean and Inu-no-Taishou had the builder obstruct the view," he said, rather irritated that she did not see the obvious.

"Sand gardens are created, dear Prince, for the express purpose of meditation. The point of meditation is not to be too overly pre-occupied with the ephemeral in your surroundings, hence the garden has a void appearance. Its function is to still the mind and bring union," she said in an equally serious quiet tone, remembering her Jii-Chan's endlessly lectures that somehow gained resonance in these surroundings.

He, too, had a similar sand garden, flanked by two gnarled rather sickly red maples he endlessly fussed with each day. Grandfather's sad attempt at zen gardening was nothing in comparison to this perfect oasis of simplicity and grace. Kagome stilled with tears in her eyes as she suddenly realized something. She recognized the architect or his student. The great tea master Sen-no-Rikyu. The priestess had the honor of standing in one of his creations. The timing was right in history for it to be so.

"So?" said a suddenly frustrated and agitated Wolf Prince, who was uncomfortable with her expression and the unshed tears in the miko's eyes.

Kagome was suddenly finding it hard to find words as she allowed her mind to wonder across the plains of the garden. "Just look, Kouga That is all I ask."

"He is not capable of understanding, Kagome. You waste your time," said a familiar baritone beyond the hedge, who turned as if to leave but remained, waiting.

The miko turned suddenly in fright. '_He spoke her name_.' She would never be able to understand why but his use of her name made her angry.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshoumaru, if you don't mind this is a private conversation between two friends and it is never a waste of time when you are trying to help a friend. That is what friends do for one another," Kagome said sharply, the mood having been lost by his sudden intrusion.

"Come Kouga, let's have tea in the dining hall," she said softly taking his hand, then thinking better of it released it just as suddenly before speaking once again to the Taiyoukai. Something told the miko she might have gone too far. The priestess decided to ask the lord's permission for them to leave.

"If, that is alright with the Taiyoukai of course?" she intoned dryly.

The miko felt the youkai Lord's angry silence. The Taiyoukai said nothing but she could tell by the angle of his head he was less than pleased with her tone.

"This Sesshoumaru will accompany the prince and the priestess for this discussion," he said flatly before addressing the Ookami directly, with an expressionless monotone.

"The Princess Ayame is also to join these discussions in the hall. The hanyou filth is outside the gates refusing to come in, _fortunately_. He is insistent on speaking with the Miko," he ground out slowly between clenched teeth.

Kagome slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Fine, so much for a peaceful resolution," she sighed and walked towards the Taiyoukai's back hesitantly.

"Could you please take me to him, Sesshoumaru-sama? I promise it won't take too long," she said quietly now standing by his side, looking off at her own unseen horizon.

The Lord turned to look at her impassively, his golden eyes nothing more than slits, his lips tight with unexpressed rage.

'_Yep, serious anger management issues_,' she thought to herself while withstanding his current icy pinched glare without flinching, or the slightest acknowledgment of his current mood.

"Ookami, we will meet you in the hall. Attend to your mate to be," he intoned without giving him a glance. He was currently pre-occupied with the state of the miko's coif which the wind had taken liberties with.

Kouga shrugged and walked slowly away with an abrupt courtly bow.

"Sit, Miko," commanded the dog demon.

Sighing in boredom, she did as she was told. Sometimes it was just simply easier to give into the small things. Her mother had taught her well to pick her battles. Obviously, the Western Lord wanted to say something to her.

Sitting once more on the granite bench beyond the garden, she looked up at him briefly in question before looking once more to the serene garden with her arms folded across her chest.

"Do the females of your time not adorn their hair miko?" said a soft rich baritone in question from behind her back. She could feel the soft touch of warm silk against her bare skin as her hair was loosened and then just as quickly manipulated into a secure chignon. Two, soft tendrils were carefully loosened from the bun to caress her face, his fingers barely touching her cheeks. Kagome shivered involuntarily at his delicate touch.

Unseen amber eyes glowed softly as a smile played about his lips at her visceral reaction to his nearness, and the accompanying spike in her scent.

Pretending she was not affected by his touch, the priestess decided to change the subject holding on to the shards about her neck as protection from his nearness.

"The garden is beautiful, Lord Sesshoumaru. Who created it?" she inquired. He moved away from her, she let out her breath softly. She could think once more.

"This Sesshoumaru suspects you know the answer to your own question," he said flatly selecting to stand in front of her to gage her reaction. He could scent her mood change, or more accurately her need to change her uncomfortable awareness of his youki.

'_Fascinating, the miko fought the obvious attraction she felt towards him beyond his private chambers,_ _where she gave in willingly and passionately, and yet there was this resistance. Curious_.'

Kagome could feel his eyes probing right through her skull. She finally surrendered to his willful stare and looked up into his citrine depths. She saw the unexpected, a genuine, open curiosity at her motives.

"Take me to Inuyasha please, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said extending her hand to him in acquiescence.

He pulled her to him, eyeing her lips suggestively.

"You will change into more appropriate garments before meeting the hanyou. The demoness is not comforted by your presence, and your current attire will not inspire trust regardless of the fact that you now carry my scent," he intoned, smirking at her death glare.

"It's bloody hot! We don't all have ice water running through our veins, you know. Look at you. I bet you are incapable of breaking a damn sweat?" the miko pouted with annoyance, stomping her foot indignantly.

"Really? This Sesshoumaru remembers sweating profusely this morning. Did you not observe this fact? Then again, you were too busy screaming his name to the heavens. Your oversight is forgiven, in this instance. You will change, Miko." he said flatly before pulling her towards her chambers.

'_Pick your battles. Pick your battle, Kagome_,' was the recurring mental chant as they practically flew over the moon bridge and to her quarters.

_**sks**_

"Chotto matte!" she yelled.

He had gone before she could give the Taiyoukai a piece of her mind.

Kagome stomped her foot in impotent protest. The Taiyoukai exited, promising to return shortly and paying her current tantrum no mind. At first, she remained unmindful of the beautiful white furisode laid out on her palette with an obi similar to that the Taiyoukai wore, just wider and ornately feminine.

Kagome approached it with trepidation. She already knew it would fit, along with the undergarments and a date-jima belt to be worn over the obi. The priestess was suddenly thankful, as she had worn something similar to the wedding of Eri.

While dressing her mind remained ill at ease, something about the feel of the garment and what it symbolized made her uncomfortable. What most perturbed her was its striking similarity to that of the Taiyoukai's own wafuku.

The soft tapping at the shoji brought her back from her musings. She intended to wear one thing that was definitely hers, her sneakers. Regardless of what the great lord thought.

"Quite the fashion statement," she snickering and wiggling her toes in the oddly juxtaposed footwear. She had no intentions of wearing geta, making her presence known with each step. At least she would be comfortable.

The look on the Western Lord's face was priceless as he entered her chambers. His eyes passed somewhat approvingly over her attire and then his brows rose, having reached her feet.

She stared at him defiantly, willing him to say something deprecating about her choice in footwear.

'_This Sesshoumaru might have known the miko would do this out of pure defiance. Though, admittedly she looks exceptionally beautiful, she has inherent grace, as yet untutored, as evidenced by the state of her garments. It would be a small matter to_ …' he felt his beast's approval at his observation and made quick work of deciding to correct her errors in an effort to quell theses new feeling she elicited within. He now craved her body. The rich taste of her blood, and her scent…always her scent. The miko could easily become addictive if he did not remain vigilante. She was to remain a plaything. Unfortunately, this was not so to his beast, who knew better.

"Loosen the obi. The furisode is incorrectly folded," the Taiyoukai said with his arms folded across his own chest, glaring at her disapprovingly.

Kagome looked down, surprised. She could have sworn she had done it correctly. It took a moment for her to realize she had not obeyed quickly enough as the obi went flying and she found herself in her juban once more.

The Taiyoukai had the furisode gently gathered over his shoulder, not covered in his mokomoko-sama. Ignoring his living mannequin, he busied himself with correcting her mistakes with a superior air and ready arrogance in his tone.

"In future, you will put your tabi on first, then your nagajugan, followed by your furisode, always making sure the back seam is centered. Wrap the right side of the kimono over the body, then overlap it with the left side..." he said, looking down at her with a quirked brow. "…As you are not yet a corpse being dressed for burial," he smirked meaningfully, ignoring his own sudden discomfort at his final choice of words. They had been meant to jolt her into paying attention but instead _**he**_ felt the jarring words.

Karma is a bitch.

The miko glowered up at him and curiously noted that, though he smirked, his eyes became unreadable just as suddenly. Kagome felt like a child as he adjusted her obi. She had made it tight and a little figure revealing previously. Sesshoumaru loosened it. The obi now acted as a demure covering over her breasts to her hips giving her a uniform shape.

"Very attractive," the miko snorted under her breath as he continued to make adjustments to her kimono's length, his fingers deftly tucking. She watched dispassionately as he poked prodded and moved her about until he was satisfied.

"If you insist on wearing those on your feet, be mindful to take smaller steps, as you are prone to being somewhat ungainly. This Sesshoumaru will not make it a habit of keeping you upright."

"Are we done dressing the village idiot?" she said sarcastically to the top of his head as he was still crouched making adjustments to her furisode.

"Come Miko, the hanyou becomes tiresome with his bellowing. You are not to leave with him. Is this understood?" he commanded. Then, thinking better of his tone and her consistent reaction to being given orders. "You are needed in the shiro to attend to the Princess Ayame and Prince Kouga, who are at this moment sitting in the study glaring at one another. This Sesshoumaru has many pressing duties and has been negligent to his lands and needs to patrol."

"Right! You little chicken shit!" Kagome said without thinking, then cringed quickly covered her mouth. There was sure to be retribution. It was fine and well to be sleeping with the Lord of The Western Lands, quite another to relegate him to that of a fowl's effluence.

"More reasons for you not to return at this time with the imbecilic hanyou. His proximity has influenced your already questionable speech pattern deplorably," the Taiyoukai said in a bored manner while holding out his hand for her to take. She took it despite her misgivings, still shocked she was still upright and breathing.

"So let me guess, you are going off gallivanting with the excuse of patrolling in hopes of killing something, am I right? Instead of staying and showing some balls and helping me deal with these two bloody idiots?" she said huffily recognizing avoidance when she saw it regardless of the excuse.

"Just make sure it's something that deserves killing and not a helpless demon or ningen who just happens across your path, if you please, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she said looking up at him in a knowing manner. The Taiyoukai needed to know he was not getting over on her that easily.

"It would be a simple matter to remove your head from your body, Miko. Is this what you wish the Taiyoukai to do?" he said pulling her gently to his armored body once more.

She pushed at his chest impotently before finally just standing within his arms glaring up at him.

"Then why don't you just do it? I dare you," she said not entirely sure of herself but refusing to surrender to his will. The Taiyoukai had far too many flunkies as it was, and she would never be one of them, even if it eventually cost her.

'_The miko is fearful and yet she follows this futile course of false bravada. Intriguing. The priestess now looks the part of a noble bitch befitting this Sesshoumaru's station. It would be a shame to ruin the current efforts to her manner of dress. She will acquiesce, regardless of her endless loud protestations_.' the dog demon thought with one superciliously raised brow. No being had ever dared give him such opposition and lived. This could be rectified, if she kept this up.

"I need to take care of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. Let's go," she said in a soft, breathy voice. It really was disconcerting how she felt when he held her. She couldn't breathe and she certainly couldn't think straight.

"Hn…you made me think about that disgusting half-youkai thing," he intoned before lowering his head and gently nuzzled her soft, long neck, paying particular attention to her pulse point, before whispering in her ear, "Come."

'_Kami, there should be laws against anyone smelling that good_.' The miko thought before following him at a respectable distance behind.

Kagome walked through the gates, somewhat apprehensively, to face the red clad figure, who had been stalking back and forth mumbling under his breath, sporadically looking through the gates for his miko.

Inuyasha came to a stand still when he saw the stunning looking female approaching him, at first not recognizing the vision before him clad in the exquisite white kimono whose hem bore the markings of the house of Taishou.

'_One of his bastard brother's whores no doubt_.'

It was Kagome.

Inuyasha had always known she was beautiful but this was the first time he had ever seen her in the garb of his time. She looked like a noblewoman; delicate, demure, feminine, and …

"You reek of that asshole!" he snarled while approaching her, his heart was now hammering in his chest. He intended to rip that kimono off her. '_That cross-dressing prick was not to have what was rightfully his._'

"Good Morning Inuyasha. I see you brought Ayame. How very kind of you. Any news of Naraku?" she said somewhat stiltedly. Something about his expression and his manner told her that she needed to keep her cool. He was exceptionally irrational at this moment.

She had spent just one single day in the Taiyoukai's company and though he irritated her to no end with his need for macho dominance, she never felt as disrespected as she did in that moment.

"Fuck that! Is Kouga in there? Get that stupid little fox. You're coming with me now. You look ridiculous, like a made up doll. How is the fuck fest going, bitch? Is pretty boy everything you ever dreamed of?" he yelled at the top of his lungs with the intent to hurt and humiliate her into submission.

The hanyou obviously had not noticed she was no longer a fifteen year old girl in need of his constant approbation, willing to cow to his every whim. Unfortunately, the miko was not given the opportunity to answer as she wished.

"INNN-U-YASSSSHHHAAAA!… If you have any last words, say them now…" said a deadly baritone just to her right.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I can handle this," the miko said softly.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! If he wants a fight, I'm ready," said the hanyou, smiling menacingly at the Taiyoukai while cracking his knuckles. He had no intention of using Tessaiga. It would be hand to hand. The half-breed wanted to feel the Taiyoukai's long elegant neck snap within his grasp and have done with it.

As they say, if wishes were horses, all beggars would ride.

A truly pissed woman is a force to be reckoned with. Inuyasha had underestimated his friend of three years.

Before he could lunge at the Western Lord, a small, furious female was on him. She had landed an exceptionally beautiful right hook to the jaw and now towered over him, one sneakered foot tapping.

"Let's get a few things straight. Prince Kouga, MY FRIEND, is inside with his mate to be. Lord Sesshoumaru is never to be disrespected in such a manner in my presence again, oh and as a side bar…HE IS AMAZING. Kikyou should be so lucky. Shippou and I will return to the tachi when I am Kami well good and ready. Please go back to your clay BITCH .This bitch has things to do here. I have not felt this useful in a long time and I am enjoying myself. Now leave before this bitch does the one thing you hate most in this world!" she hissed down at him with her little arms akimbo, her entire body glowing pink.

"Ka-go-me?" the hanyou stuttered querulously, shocked at her venomous outburst. His little koi ears flattened against his head in chastisement. Something was different about her, he noted, rather too late. Kagome was sure of herself. Or at least sure of what she did not want, and with a sigh, he realized it was him.

The miko turned toward the castle, ignoring the bewildered, elegant figure which stood beside her, about to draw Toukijin. Though saddened by the words she had said, Kagome's heart felt lighter.

She had just gained her independence. Where it would lead her was not clear but she vowed in that moment never to let anyone hold that much power over her being again. It hurt.

Sesshoumaru-sama was taken aback. He looked at his half-sibling without anger but instead apathy; a fate worse than death. The Taiyoukai followed the miko back into the stronghold silently, determined to understand what had just happened.

Her scent made both he and his beast decidedly uncomfortable. The new turn of events had altered her scent in ways he did not wholly appreciate. The priestess' powers were now just under her skin and she could prove dangerous in her current state of mind. Perhaps he would leave patrolling for another day and attend to the Ookami himself. The threat of a double homicide could prove a most excellent deterrent should things take a turn for the worse in the discussions.

The Lord of The Western Lands was not to realize, his true fear was not her power, but the subtle shift of her aura which now excluded him. His beast was agitated once more.

'_It truly is not worth it to love, if this is what one received for it, regardless of what her well meaning mother said_,' thought Kagome. She sat by Kouga's nemesis, the sand garden, to clear her head, since the miko felt unable to face the Ookami's trials and tribulations.

'_I came here because I was attracted to the ultimate in dangerous bad boys,' _she thought, then laughed out loud softly._ 'Who am I kidding? If he came by right now I would jump him where he stands. However, I won't let him have that much power over me, as Inuyasha once did. No freakin way. No one gets to hurt me, again. As soon as we have completed the Shikon Jewel, I will leave this world behind, regardless, so no point investing any emotions in anyone else_.'

Kagome began to cry softly, "It just hurts too much," she sniffled into her silken sleeves.

A white clad figure behind spoke.

"You will find like most things in this world, pain is transitory."

The miko smiled sadly, never looking up at her favorite shadow, "Ah yes, but I am not of this world Lord Sesshoumaru."

"An irrelevancy, Miko."

"How so?"

"Loss remains loss and must be overcome through acceptance in order to transcend, to conquer."

"Sesshoumaru, I am not you. This Kagome has feelings. I am a defective ningen. We are led by our feelings. We live for our feelings."

"A species defect no doubt, but this too can be transcended. Loss is part of living. To give up is weakness."

"Then I am weak and unrepentant, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said quietly drying her eyes unaware he now stood directly beside her.

"What did you wish Kouga to see earlier?" he asked quietly.

The question came out of left field for the priestess and at first she did not know how to reply. Then smiled sadly, up at him while he maintained his gaze on that distant horizon he so favored.

"I don't know, his connectedness to all things, I guess," she shrugged, "That is irrelevant now."

"Friends, like mates, have a duty to aid, Miko, in whatever manner appropriate. Kouga and his intended await your presence."

Kagome turned to look at the Taiyoukai in frustration but found instead just the fountain he had been standing in front of moments before. The only proof he had been there, the scent of fresh linen on the wind.

_**Author's Note**_

Lesson one…learned, for both Miko and Taiyoukai.

Ja Ne

**ElegantPaws**


	11. Part Eleven

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Edited by: Meara**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Part Eleven - This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"I finally understand what love is not," said the miko contemplatively, as her arms floated in the steamy warmth of the hot spring. The night had a welcoming coolness and the stars overhead were brilliant with the faintest outline of the coming moon.

"It will be a month of two moons," said a composed baritone, informatively.

Steam obscured the Taiyoukai's features on the other side of the hot spring, allowing them to share the space while keeping the much-needed emotional privacy she sought.

It had been a very long day filled with emotional tumult, accusations and no resolutions. Still Kagome smiled as she thought about Lord Luxury Puss' reaction to her gift.

**FLASHBACK**

Earlier Kagome had finally had the opportunity to present Sesshoumaru with her simple gift of shampoo and conditioner. The conditioner fascinated him and he had to be _**shown**_ how to apply it, or so he said. Kagome suspected he simply wanted to have '_scratchies_' and she indulged him silently in washing and conditioning his hair.

Despite her somber mood, she was amused that so cold a being craved touch, even loved it. The Priestess had taken pleasure in her task. It was not an onerous charge in the least and it gave her something to do with her hands as she mulled the events of the day.

It was her touch, in particular, the Taiyoukai craved most but she was not to know this minor detail if he could help it. Feeling rather generous of spirit, he had attended to her needs too, enjoying the feel of her body close to his, as he remembered the last time they had shared a similar experience.

**END FLASHBACK**

"We call it a 'Blue Moon'. It occurs every two and a half years," said the Miko indifferently, now swishing the warm water between her toes idly. '_It was amazing what useless knowledge stuck in one's head sometimes_.'

"Hn"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn"

Kagome suddenly smiled across at him, feeling secure in the knowledge he could not see her gleeful expression.

She was wrong…but then.

"What is it you find so amusing, Miko?" intoned the Taiyoukai languidly, while easing his leg invisibly below the water into a perfect lotus position. Leaning both lithe, muscular arms across the cool stone floor for further balance.

"Hn," the Miko said in imitation of her Lord, slinging her wet hair to one side of her shoulder triumphantly.

"I actually get it, Sesshoumaru. '_Hn_' has meaning by virtue of intonation and circumstance," she said with a child's glee at this new wondrous discovery.

"Love is of no consequence. They will bond," he suddenly said flatly. The Priestess' remark was not to his liking. The Miko had been analyzing him. That was his purview not hers.

"Kami, you are such a wet blanket sometimes. Do you know that?" the smile evaporated from her beautiful face. Furrowing her brows in frustration, she splashed the water as she folded her arms across her chest glaring at the ghost-like figure.

He smirked, '_She took the bait_.'

"We came here to ease your muscles and replenish your energies. You will be in menses within the next two days," he said quietly gazing at her intently.

Kagome furrowed her brows and began to count on her fingers, '_He was right_.'

"So? I am not always regular you know," she said somewhat defensively, suddenly, unaccountably embarrassed by his knowledge of her cycle.

"You are given to mood swings of epic proportions and this Sesshoumaru thinks it best, we remedy the situation quickly between Kouga and the Princess," he remarked matter-of-factly.

"Why? You think I am likely to kill one or the other in the next day or so?" she retorted flatly.

"An excellent short term solution, no doubt, but it is fraught with political ramifications as yet untold," the Taiyoukai said with the vaguest amount of disappointment in his tone.

It was quite clear to Kagome that Sesshoumaru had thought this particular solution through to its logical (by his standards) and possibly bloody conclusions. The Miko shuddered.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn"

"How do you know? I mean … how do you know that I am going to have my period soon?" she said in a very small whisper, her cheeks flushing.

The Miko had not given thought to pregnancy and realized suddenly, she had a lucky escape. She could not go back to her world 'knocked up' by a Feudal Lord, however scrumptious he was. They would have to be more careful in future or at least until she could go home and take care of things.

"God bless Aunt Flow," she murmured sighing with relief.

"The bitch is honored by nature with the ability to bring forth life, in this there is no shame. It is a gift," he said watching her more intently, his eyes now cold slits. Her mercurial change of expression annoyed him.

"Well?" she said at first belligerently, too thankful once more for her lucky break.

The Taiyoukai was silent and simply glared at the Miko, his face a pallid frozen mask as it read accurately her every thought. His beast, too, was less than pleased. Its Mate was indirectly rejecting its Master and the possibility of being pupped.

Just as suddenly, the anxiety within her aura left, fear had become near hysterical laughter.

Kagome frightened the Taiyoukai with her sudden uncontrollable laughter mixed with tears.

He was not to know, she was busy imagining the excuses her Grandfather would invent for her swollen stomach. Wiping her eyes with wet fingers, she sniffed and eased her legs forward. She twiddled her toes and stretching her lower back, which ached, she assumed from this morning's activities.

"Mmmmmm, this is so nice. Thanks for the company Sesshoumaru," she said with an angelic smile at the figure she thought across from her. The Miko abruptly acknowledging that she might have been PMSing all along and suddenly felt for Inuyasha - _'okay, not that much just a little'_. It was rare that his darling little ears, she always loved them, to flatten to his head in chastisement but he deserved it, totally.

"Remind me to get him a lot of ramen to make up for my behavior today," she said placidly as her feet floated to the surface.

"Miko?" said a deep, somewhat worried baritone. The Miko jumped with the sudden realization the Taiyoukai was now only an arms length away from her looking at her intently as though she was a strange little bug under a microscope.

"STOP DOING THAT!" she bellowed, holding her chest in fright.

"You are going to KILL ME one of these days with all this blasted stealth thing you do. I swear, you enjoy it," she said more quietly, realizing she might have hurt his sensitive ears unintentionally.

"A female's scent changes prior to menses. You need not worry that I have sired a pup with you, as you are infertile at this time," he said in a cold dismissive tone.

Kagome did not react as he had expected to his words, with relief in her scent. What he did feel was more than scent, was something else as she turned to look at him furtively under her bangs with a weak apologetic smile.

"I wasn't thinking that, Sesshoumaru," was all she said without any further clarification. It wasn't a lie exactly, but it spared his feelings.

The Taiyoukai's eyes traveling over the Miko's delicate facial features, looking for deception. The Miko's lips looked succulent in this light and kissing them would promote silence, always a good thing. In fact, her neck was equally as enticing with its pulse point but those gently bobbing breasts needed attention, as did her luscious nipples. '_All of her looked edible, if one were to think about it_.'

Kagome turned as a sudden smile played across her face. She had 'felt' the change in his youki at her words. That was the third time it happened this day. She did not need to look at him to know where his mind was focused but she did anyway. He was incredibly easy to look at and though best kept to herself, she recognized the emotion behind his previous words. Though defensive and abrupt, Sesshoumaru had been hurt.

Being familiar with rejection herself, the Miko did not wish to do the same to anyone, especially not the one individual she trusted most with her body. No, she would never give him her soul but she certainly could give him willingly her body in pleasure. She trusted him enough and knew intrinsically he respected her in his own domineering, entitled, smug, egotistical, and self-satisfied way.

"So what are we going to do about those two?" she said, suddenly needing a distraction from her own thoughts as she felt the usual coiled tension and warmth pooling within her lower body due to his nearness.

He edged closer and nuzzled her neck, fully aware of her current state. The Taiyoukai had never copulated in the spring. '_This would be something new_,' he thought.

'_No, no, no_!' she thought, her eyes closing at the touch of his warm lips on the wet skin of her neck.

'_Mmmmm… his tongue, I have to stop this. We need to fix things with those two. Focus Kagome.. naaahhh focus later there was a fine smelling god, lavishing soft wet kisses on your neck. No focus now! We have all night to take care of….ooooooooooh god…What the hell?!?_' Kagome roughly pushed him off her and glared at him holding her neck. He had nipped her seemingly playfully.

Well, she tried to glare. It being rather hard to glare when your eyes were locked with the one male that would be your eternal undoing (with those damn come hither, rose rimmed citrine orbs and lips that just begged to be kissed ad nauseam).

'_He is a narcotic. I am officially addicted_,' Kagome thought to herself, as her stomach fluttered in response while she looked into his eyes.

"Okay let's make a deal. We are talking now. We …you know…do…" she waved her hands about as though conducting an orchestra intimating…

"Rut," said the Taiyoukai in frustration at her inability to voice the obvious.

He leaned his back against the stone of the hot spring with an audible sigh. _'The onna could be tiresome at times, with her endless need to prattle but she was worth the wait. If his member did not get waterlogged in the process._'

"Yes, that…" she said, clearing her throat self consciously, then turned towards him with a businesslike expression, crossing her legs tightly under the water. A pathetic attempt to stop the throbbing of RuRu's little friend. This was in no way effective the Miko soon found and uncrossed them hurriedly.

The Western Lord gave her a sidelong glance as his lips twitched in amusement.

She glowered at him with an attempt at feigned menace as she chuckled softly behind her hand pushing his shoulder playfully in rebuke.

'_This is nice. I have never played with Inuyasha in this way. Why_?' she mused seriously once more, not realizing she was still staring at him.

"You have an agile mind. Now, if that could be transferred to your limbs..." said the youkai sardonically, ducking as a little fist came towards him rapidly.

"What? I have you know, I could take you. Well….I mean, you are worse than Miroku," she said in frustration, reading his suddenly extremely expressive eyes.

'_The Miko is predictable and easily riled_,' he thought as he watched her face set again in serious thought. '_She is also brave, though a weak, human female. She is intelligent, beautiful, fecund and she has honor,'_ he observed practically.

A chill went through the demon Lord at these sudden realizations of her value beyond the obvious. If truth be told, he had always known this. What he could not yet deal with was why his beast saw this before his logical, tactically, sound mind did. His diffidence with Inuyasha perhaps had more to do with this, than the possession of his father's fang. The Miko was the reason for his subconscious hatred of the half-breed.

"Really?" the Taiyoukai had suddenly registered her actual words and its inherent double entendre.

"Stop it," she said, waving a long slender finger just beyond his lips. She was mindful not to get too close as he was, to her utter satisfaction, rather given to being oral.

"What do you suggest, Miko?"

"I think they need to give each other a little break and get to know one another. None of this forced marriage crap. That is from the dark ages. Oh sorry, these are the dark ages aren't they?" she said apologetically with her little chin now resting on raised knees.

"What I mean is, well, see Kouga had a crush on me right?" said Kagome quickly, touching Sesshoumaru's cheek as she explained, easing the tension in his jaw noticeably. "Do you know why? I don't think he honestly ever had a female friend. You only get together with the opposite sex to procreate. It has very little to do with love or friendship," the Miko tried to explain.

"His mating is political, Kagome. It is not meant for anything more than strengthening the alliance of wolves. They will come to understand one another's strengths over time. This need not be complicated," the Taiyoukai said flatly, he did not wish to discuss any feelings the wolf had for the Miko. It only served to irritate his beast.

Feeling the sudden need to leave the hot spring, the Taiyoukai turned and leapt out of the spring quickly. He tied his yukata, leaving behind a thoroughly mystified Miko. For the second time that day, he had used her name. Unsure of its significance she decided to follow him to probe further.

_**sks**_

Tapping on the shoji repeatedly had no effect. She placed her ear against the screen, listening for any tell tale sign he was within. Nothing. Deciding that discretion truly was the better part of valor in this instance, she headed towards her chambers. The sound of softly rustling leaves beyond the moon bridge caught her attention.

Looking towards the sound, she steeled herself and walked as quietly as possible on damp feet towards the sound with her hands clenched ready for battle.

A tall figure stood in shadow plucking at dead leaves delicately.

Kagome stood transfixed. It was Sesshoumaru.

For whatever reason, this was a private moment and she felt she needed to leave as quietly as she came. Turning on her heels, the Miko made to head back to her chambers, only stopped by a resonant baritone.

"This Sesshoumaru will advise the Ookami Prince to post-pone his mating until such time that he and Ayame have spent sufficient time together to reinforce their bond. Is this agreeable, Miko?"

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome said in quiet shock before continuing to her chambers. Having heard the rumors earlier about the red maples that miraculously remained healthy through no natural means, she had found the very demonic means by which they maintained their beauty.

'_You are many beings at once Lord Sesshoumaru_,' the priestess thought as she turned once more to watch him examining the bark of the other tree intently. These had been his father's pride and joy in the garden. Sesshoumaru was keeping faith with his ChiChi's memory. A new thought occurred to the miko as she watched him lovingly attend to the other tree's similar needs. It must be hard being the Western Lord, with no confidantes and no friends, regardless of whether he admitted this or not.

'_He is alone,_' the Miko's eyes brimmed once more in this sudden realization.

_**sks**_

The night was rather cool and she needed to find those pj bottoms she had in her backpack. Now that she thought about it, her back was killing her and her breasts felt tender to the touch.

Kagome sat quietly for a time, looking through at the sakura blossoms that carpeted the cobbled way, most petals now gone from the cherry trees of themselves.

Donning the rather unattractive, faded sleeping attire, she toweled her long rich locks still musing on Sesshoumaru. As if hearing her call, a vision in midnight blue yukata stood in the open screen door. He, casually observing her outfit and the state of her hair, which at that moment looked very much as though she had been dragged kicking and screaming by it.

She looked at him sheepishly and smiled. He continued to stare as she reached for her brush, unsure of what to say, choosing instead to bend forward, allowing the tousled locks to flow to the tatami as she prepared to brush it into some semblance of order.

The Miko felt the futon give behind her gently in support of the added weight and the sudden warmth of a body leaning over her as it took the brush from her hand and began the arduous job of untangling the mess gently.

"Do you think they will go for it?" she asked casually, as her hair was skillfully separated in two and the brush gently traveled through each section systematically.

"They have no choice. Prince Kouga will travel back with the White Wolves to their stronghold in the North. He will remain for three cycles of the moon and at the end of those three cycles, if it suits Princess Ayame, they will mate."

What Lord Sesshoumaru neglecting to add was Prince Kouga was coerced into acquiescence by means better left unsaid. Let it suffice to say the possible loss of vital organs played a part in his final decision to go. Sesshoumaru meditatively brushed her damp silken locks, seeing the fatigue in her slumped shoulders, as he thought of her day.

**FLASHBACK**

The Taiyoukai knew the Miko was tired. She had spent the better part of the day alone with the two wolves, trying her best to listen patiently as they screamed recriminations at one another. Her only time alone with her kitsune had been a short while before as she told him a tale of a very clever fox before his green eyes closed in sleep.

She was not to know he had listened at the chamber's fusuma as she tickled her kitsune, promised him a picnic if the weather held for the following afternoon and listened to the excitement of his day.

Sesshoumaru had smirked as Shippou recounted the fun he and Rin had playing a modified game of something called _"Pin the Tail on the Toad."_ Apparently, it had not gone over well with Jaken, forced to be the full time baby sitter with somewhat cruelly disposed young.

The Miko had softly reprimanded her kit for his behavior, insisting he apologize to the smelly little toad at first light.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So, when did you do all this, before or after your gardening duties, Lord Sesshoumaru?" the miko queried tiredly, nearly falling asleep with the rhythmic motion of the brush through her hair and his pleasurable scent. It would be good not seeing Ayame, who she had tried desperately to befriend that day, only receiving resentment for her efforts.

"Before. They will leave at first light," the Taiyoukai said softly as he handed the brush to the miko who suddenly could not raise herself.

"Oooh man, give me a second. That might not have been the best position I could have chosen to sit in…ooowwww," she moaned softly as she eased herself to a sitting position.

"Thank you. You are a youkai of many hidden talents."

"How long have you tended the maples?" she asked, brushing both sections of her hair back. It was almost dry now and it would be easy to braid.

"Why?"

"Just curious. I might have a job for you in my time, if I can figure out how to get you there. This Kagome wishes the Taiyoukai to meet her family. This Kagome likes this Sesshoumaru very much and would be honored, if Kaede can help me get you through the well."

A warm, strong, callused palm reached around to her abdomen and placed the other on her mid back pressing firmly against her spine as she stretched into the movement of his touch which radiated intense heat.

"Mmmmm….nice."

"Lie on your stomach," said the Taiyoukai in a commanding tone.

Kagome merely shook her head and smiled. '_Why was Sesshoumaru incapable of asking, why must he always command?_'

"Why exactly?…Ahh Sesshoumaru, I don't really feel like…" she said softly craning her head to look up at the male now straddling her hips while pulling up her tee-shirt to reveal smooth, soft skin.

"Ooooh, mmmm…to the left…yes, perfect. Keep doing that," said Kagome in a muffled tone as she closed her eyes in bliss at his warm, strong manipulation of her lower back.

It would be hours later in the early morning's light before the Miko awakened from a dreamless, peaceful sleep to the soft sound of breathing behind her. An arm was slung over her middle with a hand cradling her stomach with residual warmth.

A dull, cramping sensation in her midsection reminded her of coming events casting their shadows. Fortunately, always practical, she could take care of this. It wasn't time yet but soon. That pack contained the world.

For now, she would simply be content to remain cosseted in the Western Lord's protective arms for a little while longer, feeling pampered, warm and secure. _'Tomorrow will be another day'_ and then she slept.

**Author's Note**

A rather quiet segment…but revelatory, and necessary. Lesson three, learned for both Miko and Taiyoukai. The beginning of understanding, companionship, and caring essential for relating to another being who holds your life literally, and figuratively in the palm of their hand.

Ja Ne

**ElegantPaws**


	12. Part Twelve

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance we would not have fodder.

**Reviews are fuel.**

**Edited by: Meara**

**EP**

**Japanese Phrases/Words Used In Part Twelve**

**Aramitama** – Courage

**Nigimitama** – Friendship

**Kushimitama** – Wisdom

**Sakimitama** - Love

**Shikon – no – Tama** – Jewel of Four Souls

**Sengoku jūjutsu** - Meant for an unarmed or lightly armed warrior to fight a heavily armed and armored enemy on the battlefield.

**Tanuki** - Hachi who is a raccoon demon and ally of Miroku from his less than…honorable days…ahem…snicker

**Part Twelve - This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

Dawn came quietly to the Western Lands, as one lone figure stood like a statue on his balcony. Overlooking the courtyard, his mind a maelstrom he watched the four departing figures. Prince Kouga would be gone for three moons (with luck).

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened in memory of his father's words, "Do you have something to protect?"

As if feeling the Taiyoukai's internal disquiet, the miko moaned in her sleep tightening her grip around the pillow she held possessively.

The Taiyoukai felt terribly alone with this new and unwelcome feeling of possessiveness as it related to the disheveled sleeping figure currently coiled tightly around his pillows like a serpent. The top most cover long twined beyond recognition about her legs, her hair covering her face in sleep.

He had tried, unsuccessfully, to roll her to the side he had originally placed her on when he brought her to rest within his chambers. Each time, she rolled back to his side and the last time she had actually slapped him and furrowed her little brows in irritation at his manhandling, mumbling dire threats to his youki while drooling on his favored pillow. The Taiyoukai merely smirked and gave in. How such a small onna could fill a palette was beyond him. Still…it was hers to fill, he acknowledged uncomfortably.

The miko groaned softly in her sleep, catching the Taiyoukai's attention once more. He approached the futon on bare feet, to try to organize the disarray that was his palette.

Sighing, the Western Lord scooped the female into his arms, brushing his nose and lips against her tresses, closing his eyes in pleasure, enjoying her distinctive scent.

Slowly and with infinite patience, he disentangled her legs from the covers once more, adjusted the pillows for comfort, and covered her. A flash of light drew his eyes to her cleavage. Taking two clawed digits, he inspected the few small pink shards contained in the bottle with a thoughtful expression.

Oblivious, the unconscious female began her migration to his side once more. Noting her soft pout, and finding it hard to resist, he kissed her. She smiled against his lips' caress.

"Mmmm….soft…," she murmured in sleep, reaching blindly for him only managing to ensnare her long fingers in a few strands of his silken mane.

"Beautiful," was her last intelligible murmur. She snuggled back into the pillow bringing his hair with her, a pleased expression on her now angelic features. The miko sighed in contentment and placing the other hand over his that held the vile.

'Even in sleep she guards them,' thought the Taiyoukai, not daring to acknowledge her words as his nose brushed her cheek. He kissed her tenderly once more and was tickled by her fluttering lashes.

He sat for a time, simply watching her. His was heart beating rapidly, afraid to move his hand for fear of waking her - or so he chose to believe. In reality, he did not desire to break the connection. The Taiyoukai had no idea he sat there for more than an hour simply keeping vigil over the miko's peace, his face a stoic mask belying his true emotion.

The miko was the very antithesis of his way, the way of the warrior and supreme conquest by force of will, devoid of compassion and emotional entanglements. The demon lord's inherent superiority of breed by birthright and stature dictated this, along with strength of character. He would make up for the defects of the late Inu-No-Taishou seeming unnecessary emotionality towards a ningen. And yet, here he was potentially repeating the cycle, if he were not extremely careful.

This fragile being lying before him, too, held power. It was not of the ephemeral kind and not wholly dependent alone on her spiritual powers, which he had watched grow over time.

Within her lay the qualities of bravery in the face of undeniably frightening odds, courage that did not wane in the face of danger, fierce loyalty and love, sometimes to her own detriment. All simply held in a delicate form easily shattered just as the shards she had sworn to recover, protect and purify.

'She personified the Jewel of Four Souls, as Midoriko did,' thought the Taiyoukai, intoning the words of the ancient faith.

"Aramitama, Kushimitama, Nigimitama , Sakimitama," he said in a his quiet beautiful baritone, while stroking her hair. The Taiyoukai had always thought the last two expendable, perhaps they were not.

One finger delicately removed a dark tendril that tickled her nose, then brushed her brow softly removing the annoyed little furrow with a kiss. Even in sleep, the priestess was easy to anger. She was an extraordinary jewel, worthy of his protection. Unlike lesser youkai, the Shikon-No-Tama was of no value to the Lord who based his strength on his own youki. Nothing else would suffice but absolute conquest on his terms alone.

The sound of softly padding feet brought the Lord of the West out of his reflections on all things miko. Extricating his hand from hers, he folded her slender digits to her chest and walked to the sliding door anticipating Rin's call.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" whispered the little girl, in no way surprised by his sudden appearance before her - forestalling the opportunity to rap softly on the shoji.

" Rin?" Sesshoumaru's tone was gentle but firm.

"Rin dreamt about dying again and Jaken was snoring and would not wake," sniffed the youjin. Beginning to cry once more, she hugged herself to his waist, not in the least bit offended as his arms remained at his sides.

To the untrained eye, Sesshoumaru's facial expression did not change. However, had one looked carefully enough, they would detect a shift in his dark accustomed amber eyes, as his pupils contracted as though in retreat from her words. The Western Lord did not wish to be reminded of his ward's mortality.

Hesitantly one clawed hand involuntarily raised towards the youjin's head as if to placate. _Humans seemed to require this. She was his responsibility_.

"Rin doesn't want to die Lord Sesshoumaru, because then Rin will be alone," she whispered while sniffling, rubbing her reddened eyes and snorting into his yukata leaving a wet trail as yet unnoticed by the Taiyoukai.

Ignoring the snotty wetness, his hand cupped the back of her head pulling her more firmly into him, making no further move to console the small being.

Sesshoumaru was glad for the darkness, as he took one small damp hand in his other. Maintaining his impassive expression, he listened to the flow of the waterfall and her quiet sobs, merging them in his mind. He did not wish the youjin to read his face, something with which she was adept, and was glad for the dim light.

Having Prince Kouga's retinue present had been the root cause of his wards nightmare, but he had hoped, not to this extent. He would be mindful of this in future.

Walking Rin back to her chambers silently, the Taiyoukai stooped and looked her in those big chocolate brown eyes. They always made him uneasy with the unbidden trust he saw directed at his youkai - with that look came accountability. He recognized the expression but refused to give name to the familiar countenance.

"Rin, do not talk foolishness," Sesshoumaru's tone became crisp and icy, feeling suddenly unnerved by a child's painful candor It rang true in more ways than he dared to hold in his conscious mind. The demon lord had no intention of dwelling on such nonsense. It served no purpose to dwell on the inevitable.

Lifting her small body easily, he placed her on her own futon, covered her and left closing the fusuma with finality.

Sesshoumaru sighed, returning to his quarters to dress for practice.

_**sks**_

Kaede had anticipated Inuyasha's return to the village that morning, but not as early as this. The hanyou had seen her sister that was obvious; what remained of Kikyou. The old miko frowned as she set the kettle over the fire pit's hook, turning to look with her one good eye at the package beyond the dancing flames.

"_He would have to deliver it, regardless of how he felt_," she mused resigned to the inevitable questions she would face before the deed was done.

"Good Morning, Inuyasha." said the elder miko stepping from her hut's doorway directly into the half-breed's path.

"Kaede, not now. I don't have time and I don't wanna chat okay?" said the hanyou gruffly. He, glared at her as he tried to step around the healer with no success.

"Ye have seen Kikyou?" It had not been a question, more so a statement of fact. The hanyou reeked of the familiar fetid stench of graveyard soil.

Inuyasha had just managed to get around her ample girth and stopped at her words.

Squaring his shoulders, he turned his eyes daring her to question him further. Despite his belligerent expression and stance, his cheeks blushed, answering Kikyou's younger sister without need of words.

"Yes," he said crossing his arms and staring at her from the side, "What of it?" he spat on the ground, and raised dust with his clawed toes, like an angry bull preparing to charge. He had no time for twenty questions, nor was he in the mood. He had to find the monk and maybe clean up a bit.

"Just curious. Ye have taken offense where none was meant." she said, eyeing him carefully. The monk might better be suited to the task, she decided.

"Where is the houshi? I need him to go to The Western Shiro and deliver something to Kagome. It is of great importance and delicacy will be required, she said, knowing the effect her words would have on the easily irritated hanyou.

"I'll take it! What's he got that I don't?" he said defensively, folding his arms and glaring down at her. Unknowingly Kaede would be providing him with an excellent opportunity for the half-demon to regain face with his friend.

After leaving the palace, he had run without a definite destination, eventually returning to his undead mistress for comfort, finding no solace there either. It left him even more quarrelsome than usual, and that says a lot.

All through the night, his thoughts kept returning to Kagome's furious expression along with the near pity he saw in the eyes of his bastard brother, who added insult to injury by not even offering him a fight, but instead chose to walk away. This was simply unacceptable for the Western Lord to show apathy. Somehow, it invalidated his existence. Sesshoumaru was the one individual whose respect Inuyasha most coveted beyond that of Kagome's. The hanyou was just unable to admit this.

"Intelligence, and a rational mind for one," said Kaede sarcastically under her breath. "Send the houshi to me, when ye have found him. It is of great importance Inuyasha, so make haste," said the elder healer.

Kaede re-entered her modest hut. The kettle was boiling filling the small quarters with steam. Her arthritic fingers could do with the simple warmth of holding the cup of tea.

Inuyasha watched her skeptically, he waited expecting her to turn and invite him in.

She did not.

Brushing past the tattered linen that acted as door during the warmer months, Inuyasha growled softly looked around for the object. Unfortunately, he could discern nothing but the usual meager well ordered detritus that was this miko's unassuming home. Only the fire pit brought warmth and light to the darkened space this early, allowing just enough light to see. The air was infused with scent of herbs and various concoctions of her trade as the village's healer and protector against demonic magic.

"So, what is it exactly?" he said. Arms folded, he lowered himself to sit cross-legged, watching her intently. Ignoring him, she poured the steaming water over the dried tea leaves in each cup.

"I do not know, but it belongs to Kagome, and should have been given to her days ago," said the miko, now resigned to a long explanation as to why the houshi would be the superior choice under the circumstances.

Inuyasha's large golden eyes were now mere slits looked at the miko with distrust. '_The old hag must know what it is. She is just choosing not to tell._'

The sound of chickens scrambling to get out of the way of several rushing figures caused Inuyasha to turn towards the doorway. The first to pass the hut was in royal purple robes, the next in full black, with a high ponytail, and the last figure was the diminutive village elder, currently using his walking stick to point threateningly at the first figure.

"I assure you good Sir, I was merely examining your lovely daughter's recent injury. Oh, it was her foot? Well, mistakes are made quite…"

Sango's fist connected…painfully.

The slayer came charging through the door shaking her hand looking at both Kaede and Inuyasha, satisfaction evident in her smile, and just a little pain.

"Sango, would ye like tea?" said the old woman, ignoring the sound of the houshi's entrance on unsteady feet.

"Thank you, yes Kaede. It's cold out," said the slayer conversationally ignoring the figure hovering in the doorway. In no way was she picking him up if he fell over. He deserved it.

"So much for intelligence," snorted Inuyasha looking over his shoulder at the houshi who stood blinking trying to regain the use of his left eye while shaking his head holding on to his Shakujo for dear life. There were two of everything. Shooting stars he did not recognize on Kaede's ceiling, which he hoped would soon stop dashing about so he could regain his equilibrium.

Inclining his head towards Kaede and Sango, "Ladies" then looking disparagingly at the hanyou with a quirked brow … "Moron" he finished still trying to get his bearings, leaning heavily on his staff.

Kaede began to rise, to get the additional cups but was stopped by the ever-gallant lech. He retrieved the cups and placed one formally before the slayer, giving her an innocent coquettish smile wincing in pain for his efforts.

The dark beauty merely ignored him and continued to clench and unclench her hand examining her fingers. '_That one hurt a bit_.'

"Next time, a little less running force and then quick snap of the wrist. It will get your point across and not give all the impact to your fingers," said Inuyasha helpfully.

"She doesn't need your advice. She has it well in hand, Inuyasha," said the houshi frostily. He glared at the half-demon before beaming once again at his rather forceful woman, waggling his brows at her for good measure. '_Ouch! That hurt too_.'

Kaede merely busied herself with the tea and shook her head. 'How would they defeat Naraku, when all they did was fight amongst themselves?' reflected the miko, deciding that it would be necessary to go herself. If she was right about what the package contained, Kagome would have need of her presence.

"Miroku, I need ye to come with me to the Western Lord's stronghold." Her request met with stunned silence as all three looked at her in question. Well two in question. One merely glowered and spat into the fire grinding his teeth in frustration.

"I told you, I'd take it," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. He eyed the houshi quickly, suddenly noticing the blossoming, puffy jaw that wonderfully accenting the rapidly swelling eye. '_Well done Sango_.'

"No Inuyasha, thee are too…" the village priestess stopped herself, "The village needs protection while the monk and I are away. Ye and Sango will defend the village in my absence. There has been talk of demons in the last few days and missing livestock," she said finally. Kaede lied.

"Yes, dear Priestess, I will accompany you. The tanuki Hachi will provide transportation. You cannot possibly walk the distance," said the priest, knowing it would be impossible to talk until they got underway. Inuyasha was never rational when it came to his brother. Adding Kagome to the mix just made him completely unhinged.

"Kaede, what's wrong?" said Sango, worriedly. Looking from Inuyasha to Kaede, her eyes only glanced over the houshi. She was still envisioning his hands full of the buxom village elder's daughter, or more particularly, her ample breasts which were being kneaded like melons at a market stall, being checked for ripeness.

"Nothing child. I have something that belongs to Kagome that has been in my safekeeping for seventeen years. Now is the time for her to receive it," said Kaede quietly.

"Look you old hag, didn't you just tell me that you had no idea what it was? Where is it? What's this shit, about it belonging to Kagome? Open it now. I want to know what it is! Suppose that Asshole gets a hold of it, and uses it for himself? It could be important. Kagome isn't herself, and who knows what he could do with it," said Inuyasha, standing and beginning to stalk the small confines of the hut.

"Inuyasha, sit down." said the old woman in a quiet commanding tone. She reached for the dark parchment covered box that had been in plain view.

The hanyou sat, not knowing what else to do. Kaede had never spoken to him with such force before.

"This is rightfully the Shikon-no-Miko's and no one else must or will open it. That child's presence in our world is not a mistake. It was foretold. Inuyasha…Kagome was never meant to be your mate. She was never meant to be your shard detector alone. Nor was she designed to have the same fate as Midoriko and Kikyou whose loves were sufficiently selfish to want them both for the power that jewel wielded. All is as it should be. Lord Sesshoumaru does not desire the Jewel of Four Souls as its power is borrowed and, therefore, beneath him," she said finally.

Her words met with diffident silence from the hanyou.

"I will keep the promise I made to the shrine priest."

"Feh! Who? What shrine priest?" he said dismissively. The very idea that the houshi would be delivering to his Kagome something of great importance disturbed him even more. That Kagome would share the knowledge with his asshole half brother, being most disturbing of all. He was once again being left out of the decision making process

Kaede watched him carefully, before smiling enigmatically and bringing the parcel to her chest closing her arthritic hands over it.

"Her father."

_**sks**_

A red, fluffy tail could be seen above the hedge as Sesshoumaru practiced beyond the sand garden. The kitsune had been crouched there watching for quite some time. Large, bottle green eyes filled with wonder and envy, as the Taiyoukai fluidly moved his limbs kicking and punching the air swiftly with a minimum of wasted energy and movement.

"I won't ever be able to do that," sighed the Kitsune, deciding to leave with his little shoulders slumped and tail lowered.

"You are quite right, Kitsune, you will not," said the Taiyoukai as he forcefully kicked an unseen enemy. The air parted as a sharp wind ruffled Shippou's hair. The sudden rush of air came from the Taiyoukai's last kick, which was aimed in his direction, the little fox youkai realized.

Shippou turned blinking up at the tall figure, his green eyes arctic slits. The Taiyoukai had seen him all along and was making fun of him. Swallowing nervously, he placed his little paws within his haori sleeves and sighed turning once again to go. He did not need the Western Lord reminding him he would never be powerful.

"Your belief will always determine the outcome, Kitsune," said the Taiyoukai evenly. He maintained his current stance, a forty-five degree angle - simply waiting.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" said the kitsune. He looked over his shoulder at the Taiyoukai who was now looking directly at him. The Western Lord had not moved, bearing the awkward position as though both feet were firmly planted on the granite slab. The smooth slab could easily have been mistaken for a rather tall bench by virtue of shape, but, in fact, was designed expressly to overlook the garden.

Shippou walked back towards the Taiyoukai with trepidation. The closer he got, the larger the Western Lord seem to loom above him. Sticking out his little chest and holding his head high, he approached the deadly youkai lord. Thinking better of his aggressive stance, he lowered his head, oblivious to the smirk of the demon lord, who had not missed his initial posture of diffidence and bravado. '_The kitsune is the miko's son by inculcation_.'

"Size is inherently deceptive and not always of significance. Speed, agility, discipline and understanding the weakness of an opponent bears much in battle, particularly so when one is underestimated by virtue of size," said the Western Lord. He gracefully lowered his limb and gently tapped the kitsune on the head with his big toe. The youkai swiftly turned and folded his legs into a perfect lotus, selecting to place his long supple muscular arms over his knees in rest. He turned his head to look at the young youkai male impassively.

"Your presence is required for patrol. Be ready at the gates after your morning meal with the priestess," said the Taiyoukai with an indifferent tone. He set his sights once more on the distant horizon beyond the hedge. It was time to meditate. Practice had done much to clear his mind of emotion.

Green eyes glanced slyly at the pale entity seated. Taking a deep breath, the kitsune approached and, after another breath, sat next to the Taiyoukai, who appeared unmindful of the kit's presence.

Noting the precise way the Taiyoukai's legs were folded, Shippou attempted a similar posture and manner of bearing, unaware the Taiyoukai watched the tiny youkai male surreptitiously. '_He had promise_.'

The extreme angle of the Taiyoukai's right leg was a little challenging and rather awkward for the fox demon who began to topple. He was stopped mid fall by a claw, atop his head which balanced him, anchoring the little kit to the ground before intoning in a flat baritone, "Stillness is essential to meditation. Do not move."

The clawed digit was removed once the Taiyoukai felt the young male had found his internal equilibrium and could hold the stance himself.

Looking once more at the little fox impassively, Sesshoumaru chose to center his attention on the middle distance. No further words were exchanged as both youkai males became one with the sound of the ocean's waves and the scent of the sea.

Morning had finally arrived, and it was a new day, as two still figures sat with similar posture, years apart, and yet the same, both looking in.

_**sks**_

"Lord Sesshoumaru is going on patrol and will not be attending the morning meal priestess. You are to do as you please this morning. Keeping in mind you will not disturb this palace's workings." said a haughty, little green blob. Bowing, he swept out of her chambers, not even waiting for a formal answer, while mumbling under his breath.

"Thank you Imp of Darkness, I mean Jaken-sama," said Kagome very pleasantly. She was feeling rather well this morning, having taken a long soak and then returning to her chambers to dress and sort her pack finally. If she was going to be here for a little while, she might as well unload the damn thing and maybe hide it somewhere. It was so incongruous with the quiet refinement of her quarters, as she was made patently aware by Jaken's expression.

"Oh Jaken, dear?" said the miko smirking, as he froze in the doorway. "Have you seen my kit this morning?"

She could see the kappa's shoulders square, well round, before turning around to retort.

"Rin and the kitsune will be going on patrol with my Lord. I have more pressing duties and will not be going with them," he said imperiously.

For whatever reason, he needed to let her know it was his choice not to go. The miko's presence worried him. His Master was not himself. This morning alone, he had walked passed him and never once attempted violence to his youkai, instead merely acknowledging him with a curt nod as he stepped through the sliding doors of the dojo and shut them - albeit nearly on his pointed little nose. That was something. No commands, no growls, no glares…not even a swift kick to his ample rear. Just a brief command to inform the priestess he and the horrid, evil, young would be patrolling.

This was unprecedented, and Jaken was not entirely sure he was comfortable with this situation. He knew the disgusting human's presence and that of the little fox demon had something to do with this new found…tolerance?

Kagome, always good at reading facial expressions (even that of little green toads), registered Jaken's discomfort, at her presence in his domain.

"Jaken, may I speak with you frankly?" said the miko with a kind lilt to her voice. She sat and patted the palette for him to join her.

Jaken's ophthalmic eyes blinked rapidly at her command, unsure of what exactly to do. This new tact on the part of the Priestess, was not anticipated. Should he humor the ningen or simply ignore her, and risk the displeasure of his master? Deciding the former, he re-entered the miko's chambers.

"Yes, Priestess? What is it you wish?" the kappa said formally, dispensing with the need to be pleasant merely civil.

Kagome stared at his diffident expression and smiled with him, though the smile never met her usual soft brown eyes.

"Jaken-sama, I know you don't appreciate my presence here, but keep in mind I am merely visiting and it is not forever. So let us both try to maintain a civilized disposition towards one another. Would that be alright? Oh, and I apologize if Shippou might have hurt you yesterday unintentionally. He is young and likes games. It was not his intent to hurt you. I have spoken to him, and he will apologize," she said finally.

Jaken was nonplused by her statement and began to shuffle his feet. The kitsune had apologized to him earlier when he had found him in the garden with Lord Sesshoumaru, who remained silent through the entire proceedings merely watching the interaction between his retainer and the kitsune.

"Shippou has formally apologized Priestess. We need not mention it further. The young are fond of gleeful exuberance," he said formally while fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Thank you for being the mature one and humoring him. It is rather nice of you and I greatly appreciate it Lord Jaken," the miko said softly.

Jaken blinked with his little mouth open, as he exited backwards from the miko's chambers nearly falling over, as his little feet met the rail of the sliding door.

Once outside, he turned to flee then stopped himself.

"It is my understanding that the Miko wishes to take Rin and Shippou on a walk to the sea shore, I will accompany you, for your protection, whenever you wish. Is there anything further the Priestess may need? I will appoint a handmaid to see to your comforts today. It has not been one of the requests of my Lord, but undoubtedly, he would wish me to see to this matter. I have been remiss in appointing one. My apologies, Priestess." said Jaken with a low very formal bow, that Kagome knew was reserved only for nobility.

'_Small steps_…' she thought with a smile and an equally deep bow. Her mother's lessons had not been wasted. Respect always garnered respect, especially to those who very rarely receive it.

"Thank you, Jaken," said the miko with a genuine smile.

The shoji slid closed and a mystified kappa walked off, sporadically looking back at the miko's chambers quizzically nearly bumping into Shou.

Breakfast was a happy affair of fresh fruit, rice and broth. Shippou, who spent most of his time talking of his coming adventure with the Taiyoukai and Rin. The Western Lord's ward was not as impressed, since patrolling was par for the course with the Taiyoukai. She was, however, happy for the company of Shippou, as the Taiyoukai was not overly fond of games and Ah-Un preferred to graze while keeping watchful eyes on his small charge. Today he would have two.

Shippou suddenly stopped talking as his eyes became particularly large with fright. He had not remembered that he would be riding on Ah-Un, and despite what Rin said, he was very much afraid of the two-headed beast who breathed fire. Shippou was never sure which head was Ah and which Un.

Kagome smiled and rubbed his back reassuringly, deciding to see them all off. For whatever reason, she had the sneaking suspicion, the Taiyoukai was avoiding her this morning, and she needed proof. If truth be told, she was a little annoyed. Kagome had looked forward to awakening with the Taiyoukai curled around her. Somehow, his scent and the feel of his warmth gave her a sense of peace nothing else did and she was less than pleased to awaken in his chambers without him.

Unconsciously she looked at her clothing making sure she was suitably dressed for their morning encounter. She chose to wear her jeans and sneakers but opted to wear a blue silk haori over the thin white tank top, if for no other reason than to stop the servants from staring at her in disgust. As it was cooler than the day before, she decided to let her hair out of the chignon and it cascaded beautifully over the impromptu outfit while framing her face attractively.

The sudden movement at the door caught her attention, as a tall figure came into view at the door watching the proceedings of the end of the meal expressionlessly, one brow quirked.

"Rin, you are late," intoned the dog demon, casting an eye over Shippou's head and staring directly at Kagome. The dog demon took in her outfit with a raised patrician brow, not approval exactly, but not in disdain.

"Good Morning, My Lord," said the miko inclining her head with a smirk. She had not missed his look, nor his tone, that implied she had kept the young from their duties with meaningless chatter. '_You my lord, are getting easier and easier to read_,' she thought smugly, running elegant fingers through her hair self-consciously.

"We will return by nightfall," he said autocratically before turning swiftly on his heels. Shippou, perpetually hungry, grabbed a piece of fruit and beetled towards the retreating figure without a backwards glance at his Mama.

Kagome blinked in shock. It was evident from their morning's conversation, that Shippou had become besotted with someone other than herself. Though mildly jealous, it gave her a warm happy tingle in her stomach to know Lord Sesshoumaru was being mindful of her de facto son.

"Rin is happy you are here Kagome-chan, as is Lord Sesshoumaru," said Rin hugging her before dashing to follow her two favorite males. Not for the first time, as Kagome watched the little girl's retreating figure, she wondered at Rin, who had a capacity for the understated and a very intuitive mind. There was more to that little girl than met the eye, just like her Master.

Jaken just managed not to be bowled over as he entered the room, looking somewhat nervously at the only remaining individual in the hall.

"Are you finished Priestess? If so, I believe it only prudent that I show you the grounds of the palace, which will allow you ease of movement throughout," he said, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Thank you Jaken. That sounds wonderful. Unless Lord Sesshoumaru is with me, I get lost," Kagome said with a big sunny apologetic smile.

Jaken blinked. '_For a ningen she is palatable to look at, even with her horrid dress sense_.'

And so, two figures, one rather small and green and one rather tall and lean, walked the grounds. The smaller of the two pointed items of interest out imperiously, while the other sometimes feigning interest, more involved in observing the inner workings of the other.

_**sks**_

"Hachi, over there," said Miroku who stood behind Kaede on the back of his friend as they glided towards the grounds of the shiro.

Miroku had noted the fatigue of the older woman and had decided not to disturb her conspicuous silence throughout the long journey. The sun was beginning to set, giving the land an eerie glow. Her manner told him of this mission's importance and he could wait. What he did know by her demeanor was this; his friend would need him, and this presented an excellent opportunity to have an unobstructed view and possible understanding of this apparent relationship between the Western Lord and his friend, the Miko.

"Miroku, your assistance will be needed with Kagome," said Kaede, who suddenly looked rather fragile and a little less sure.

"If I might ask Lady Kaede, what is it you are not saying?"

"Nothing, Priest. I am more concerned with how she will handle the news that I have held a secret about her own origins for so long. That is why ye are here. She might not take well to my presence after."

"You are worried without reason, Priestess. Kagome will be shocked, certainly, but she does not abandon her friends. She will understand, you had reasons," even while saying this, the houshi was not entirely certain of his stated convictions.

Breaking into the uncomfortable silence a whiny high-pitched voice intoned, "Miroku-sama, I am tired. Can you not walk the rest of the way? Lord Sesshoumaru is not aware we are coming and I see the guards preparing bows, I don't need or want to be shot."

"Hachi! Do you want to experience my Wind Tunnel?" said Miroku harshly as he tapped his staff on Hachi's back meaningfully.

"Excellent, we understand each other," the houshi said with an unusually determined look. The only way he would truly know what was going on would be to present the package to Kagome let the chips fall where they may. It would also be nice to sit and place something cold on his swollen cheek. Sango was getting far too good with her clouting.

Kagome lay on her palette, blissfully absorbed in a guilty pleasure - reading. The miko had a thing for romance novels and she was at a particularly good bit with a Russian Prince and his housekeeper, who of course was some gorgeous thing just waiting to be discovered.

She heard a tentative tap, then another and rolled her eyes. It undoubtedly was her new best friend.

"Come Jaken," the miko said absently not bothering to look up. The Prince had just pinned the housekeeper to the bed.

"Priestess, are you expecting the Miko Kaede and that lecherous Priest of your tachi?"

Now he had her attention. Laying the book down, she scrambled from her prone position and stared at the little kappa questioningly.

"No, but it must be important for them to come all this way," she said, getting up and walking through the shoji with Jaken close at her heels irritably mumbling in an avuncular manner about unexpected guests cluttering up the palace.

This last comment got him a scornfully raised brow and glare from the miko, which he selected to ignore - only this once of course. The priestess had an odd sense of loyalty, even if to Jaken's mind it was misplaced. Her legs were rather long. He was doomed to spend his life chasing after these deformed beings with extraordinarily long legs.

_**sks**_

Though annoyed by the comment of the portly tanuki youkai, he did have a point, Miroku thought. _It did no good sneaking up on Lord Sesshoumaru, who was given to being a little less than hospitable at the best of times_. So, it was with a huge sigh of relief when he spotted the female form that could only be Kagome. No other female in his time would ever be attired in that manner. He smiled.

"Kaede," he said pointing, as the elderly woman placed an arthritic hand above her one good eye to look in the direction he pointed before nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Hachi, set us down beyond the gates and then you may go. We will find our own way from there," Miroku said. A new tension took hold within he had yet to see the Taiyoukai.

"It's Hachi! Wonder how Miroku managed to wangle him to do this?" chuckled Kagome, fully aware that the badger demon's laziness and spineless propensities. She stopped smiling when Kaede's face came into view, Something was wrong - definitely.

Without thinking further, the miko walked rapidly around the posted guards, ignoring the strange looks directed at her. The miko crossed the bridge at a trot and to the field to meet them. Intuition told the priestess that her missing friends were not hurt in anyway and suspected they had stayed behind to protect the village. Whatever it was, it had to be important for Kaede to come all this way.

Jaken remained at the gates, unsure of what to do. Should he follow her with his staff? No, these ningen were part of her tachi, and she obviously showed no fear, so the Taiyoukai could not fault him for allowing her to meet them, he reasoned unhappily.

_**sks**_

The silence in the study was palpable, as servants moved on silent feet serving a light repast for the new guests of the Taiyoukai. The palace had not seen this many outsiders since the passing of the Taisho. Lord Sesshoumaru preferred his quiet.

Kagome glanced at Kaede through her lashes over a steaming cup of tea. She was anxious to know why they were here, but decided she could wait. Her gaze then traveled to Miroku and his new disfigurement. Perhaps, she would start there.

"So, how did you acquire the new boo-boo? You really should leave her butt alone sometimes. A girl doesn't always want or need to be groped, dear Priest," she said with a half smile.

"I will have you know, that had nothing to do with it," said the priest indignantly selecting in that moment to put his cup to his head by way of avoiding any further inquiry.

"She is going to kill you one day, if you keep this up," Kagome said with an amused smile. Her gaze returned to the silent priestess, who merely sat, not touching her tea. Miroku's gaze followed hers. He too was growing impatient.

Kaede expelled a deep breath and placed the dark parchment covered object on the low table between them.

Kagome noted her gnarled hands, and vowed to bring back something to give her some relief from the obvious pain etched on the older woman's face with each subtle movement.

"This is for ye, dear child. A gift whose time has come," said the elder miko, pushing the object forward directly in front of the young priestess.

Her manner, no her voice, sent shivers down Kagome's spine, as she looked at the nondescript object placed before her. Looking at Miroku for assurance, and finding none, her gaze returned to Kaede, her hand tentatively reaching for the object, but not quite touching it. It had an aura, which called to her and spoke of ancient magic.

"What is it?" said the priestess, her eyes never leaving the object, still fearful to touch it.

"It had been entrusted to me seventeen years ago. I was told to keep it, and would know when to give it to a young miko who would appear on our side of the Bone Eater's Well. I have kept it from you, and for that I do apologize, but I was sworn to do so. Timing is everything, as you will soon come to find, dear child," intoned the elderly woman, before her hands retreated from the low table as she folded them in her lap and waited.

Kagome searched her friend's face once again. Miroku's expression told her nothing, although there was trepidation in his eyes before he spoke.

"Kagome, it is from your father. He was the shrine priest Kaede promised. Whatever it is, it is yours to keep," the houshi said stoically reaching out his hand to hers and placing it gently but forcibly on the dark unknown object.

Sesshoumaru growled softly, having observed the priest's intimacy of touch from a distance. He was told, by Jaken, there were new guests to the shiro. Choosing not to walk in on a private moment, or more accurately eavesdropping - something he did very well indeed - he watched and listened.

The miko tore from the study, eyes tearing as she brushed past the dog demon and his retainer hurriedly. The Taiyoukai simply stood processing the new information. She would return,' he thought looking at her retreating form. He knew where to find her.

"Jaken, see to our guests," commanded the Taiyoukai still in deep thought.

**Author's Note**

And so it begins, there are no co-incidences. It is true, power is most often held, in the smallest of things.

**EP**


	13. Part Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Edited by: Meara**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Japanese Phrases/Words Used In Part Thirteen**

**Jii-Chan** - Grandfather

**Oka-saan** - Mother

**Otousan** - Father

**Aijou **– Beloved Daughter

**Aramitama** – Courage

**Nigimitam**a – Friendship

**Kushimitama** – Wisdom

**Sakimitama** - Love

**Shikon** – **no** –**Tama** – Jewel of Four Souls

**Kyudo** - traditional Japanese archery

**Naginata** -Classical naginata styles are among the martial traditions of feudal Japan. They have remained unchanged for literally hundreds of years. Unlike modern naginata, classical naginata has no competitions. Instead, classical naginata styles are practiced as prearranged choreographed forms (kata), often performed at great speed and strength, and always with great precision.

**Ginjo **sake is to regular sake what single malt scotch is to regular scotch, or what 100 agave tequila is to regular tequila. Only 8 to 9 of all sake brewed is Ginjo grade. If you see the term "Ginjo" anywhere on the label, it means the sake you're about to drink is better than 90 of all sake out there.

**Part Thirteen – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate **

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought I heard your voice. Please forgive our intrusion, but it was necessary," The priest bowed to the tall male standing in front of him, unsure as to the response he would receive.

"Houshi," said the Lord with a slight inclination of his head. "Jaken is seeing to both your quarters."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. It has been a long day and we are most grateful for your hospitality. Kaede needs her rest," said the priest quietly, as he gagged the demon lord's mood. His soft violet eyes watched for any signs of trouble before adding, "If I might ask, did you see what direction Kagome went? I need to speak with her."

The Taiyoukai merely looked at him blankly, his citrine eyes betraying none of his own curiosity as to the contents of the package. Miroku had made one tiny mistake. He assumed the Taiyoukai would _allow_ him to speak with the miko privately.

Sesshoumaru had not forgotten the _hand-holding_ incident between the priestess and the houshi. This was not to be repeated and if he intended to find her, there would, undoubtedly, be more of this disgusting pressing of flesh between the miko and her friend. It might well escalate to even a hug and a crying miko ensconced in the priest's arms. That was simply not acceptable under the circumstances. It might well herald an unnecessary murder. Three youkai had met a most unpleasant end at his hands today; he did not need to add a ningen to his list. If for no other reason, the Miko would undoubtedly become somewhat testy and deny him her touch. So, to avoid all these distasteful possibilities, he would see to her needs - as was only fitting.

His beast purred in approval. Finally, his Master was realizing the obvious. She was his mate, but for a nice little nibble to seal the deal. No male, especially not a ningen male with rather debauched proclivities, was to touch that which was his.

Extending one elegant, tapered finger, the demon Lord pointed indifferently at the nondescript object on the low table, glancing at the elder miko, in an implied question.

"It is from her father as Miroku said, my Lord. I am unaware of the contents. It has been sealed by very old magic beyond my abilities to open," said the miko tiredly.

"Then you have tried?" intoned the Taiyoukai disapprovingly.

"No, my Lord. I merely explain that no one can open it, but that of the recipient," said the elderly woman, whose tone bore signs of **i**ndignation at his clear assumption.

Sensing that she took umbrage, the Taiyoukai cleared his throat to speak. Turning directly to face the elder miko, he bowed deeply – an unprecedented event.

"Thank you, Miko. I will take it to the priestess. Jaken will take you both to your respective quarters. Ask for whatever you deem necessary for your comforts. A late meal while follow shortly, if you both care to attend," he said.

Miroku's brow quirked in amusement. I_f he was not mistaken, he just saw Lord Sesshoumaru put in his place by a feeble old woman. 'Will wonders never cease_?'

The Taiyoukai bent and reached for the light object. '_It has a pulsating aura, almost repellent, as though in defense of itself_.' Not threatening exactly, but enough to send shivers down his spine. Had it not been meant for his priestess, he would have destroyed it on principle. '_How dare it threaten the great Taiyoukai of the West?_'

"Then you feel its magic, Sesshoumaru-sama," said Kaede with a wry smile. She had been watching his facial reactions intently.

'_Definitively not worthy of a response_,' Devoid of emotion, he merely looked at her as though she were an insect underfoot and scooped the parchment covered object and was gone in a white blur.

Miroku took the opportunity to smile at Kaede. The old girl had gilded ovaries - that was for sure.

"How odd, this is the only room I feel at peace in," sighed the miko, wiping her eyes with her now sodden haori sleeve. She had found her way back to her Lord's chambers and thrown herself on his futon, crying as she had never done before. Her world was crashing down about her and she felt very much alone. Yet the scent of him made it a little easier to take. What she wanted more than anything was to see him and be in his protective embrace. He would help her make sense of this.

Walking to the balcony on bare feet, Kagome gazed out at the night sky filled with stars. Yes, the universe went on as it should, even though in less than an hour her world had been turned upside down.

A father she could barely remember had left her something on the other side of the Bone Eater's Well. Her last memory was that of a tall man dressed in priestly garb tending his garden and teaching her the name of plants and their medicinal functions. She had never had any interest. What she did enjoy was his company and her mother's laughter and the joy in her Oka-saan's eyes when she looked at her beloved husband. Her mother's eyes had not held that special light since his passing. It was very much as if a part of her was snuffed out and nothing in her life rekindled the fire.

"Father, why now? I have needed you before this. Your daughter has so much to tell you, but I can't. Daddy, I miss you so very much. I still remember coming home from school and launching myself into your arms. You were always at the top of those endless stairs each day and you always caught me come rain or shine. I have no one to catch me anymore. It's my job to catch everyone now and it is just not fair. Dad, why did you leave Souta and I? We need you. Mom needs you. Jii-Jii misses you too, Otousan and trust me, you don't want to know what he has done to your garden. I swear the maples threaten to die every season," she snuffled.

"Improper drainage can ill affect trees at times," said a soft baritone immediately behind her. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled through her tears while hurriedly wiping her eyes.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, thank Kami you're here," she turned into the scent of perhaps not so fresh linen and smiled. She pulled him to her and rested her head on his chest, breathing him in, gaining comfort for the new, yet cherished, embrace.

"Miko?"

"You need a bath," she chuckled softly while looking up into querulous sun-kissed amber. It was nice to know Lord Perfection could smell a little off. It gave everyone else a crack. He was not so perfect, after all. The Western Lord was real and for that she was thankful.

Pulling the fully dressed Taiyoukai towards the hot spring without explanation, she slid back the fusuma and breathed in the life giving steam. It was to her surprise to find a fresh yukata for each of them and her personal feminine supplies laying out neatly.

Turning, she looked up at him in wonder. His amber depths were warm as they looked at her with a curious expression.

"You are a snoop! I am going to have to remember that for future reference," she said finally, a smile playing about her lips through her tears.

Slowly she began to disrobe him. He allowed it, standing like her own personal, living mannequin, simply watching. The armor had given her a bit of trouble, as she had to walk around him to figure it out – without help. Beyond that, stripping him had been a fairly simple and delicious task. '_Nature can be so annoying at times_,' she thought. Okay they would have to wait a couple days, but she had every intentions of stripping him down again when she could do something about these unbidden responses his body always elicited in her.

"Snoop?" he said innocently in question.

"Yes, you went through my things…and found "_the necessaries_"…thanks," she said, blushing slightly.

"You are far too easily embarrassed about the natural order of things. You are a female. This is part of being a bitch, just as my heat is of being a male of my species."

Kagome took a good, long look at the magnificence in front of her without any reservations and breathed deeply…"Damn you're fine. You are soooooooo fine."

"Thank you, Miko," said the dog demon, before reciprocating and beginning the process of undressing his Miko.

He had no explanation for it, but his body became warm in a new way, as his skin took on a blush at her words. He had always known he was a fine specimen, but his bitch re-iterating the obvious made him proud.

He would never give her a reason to wonder, if her facial expression was anything to go by. Not that she would ever have the opportunity. He would murder the male in question in short order before he touched what was definitively his, then find a means of punishing his female - if necessary. This was a moot point, of course, if her expression and dual scent of arousal and the other were anything to go by.

Kagome stopped him when he reached the zipper of her jeans. Gently she removed his hands.

"No, I am going to give you a bath and wash your hair. I need to talk to you. I will bathe later," she said while smiling at him reassuringly. Making it clear this was her preference under the circumstances.

"No, you will bathe with me now," insisted the Taiyoukai, unzipping her and pulling her close to his body meaningfully, only furtively looking at her pert breasts and her erect nipples suggestively without making any further moves that would make her uncomfortable.

Shrugging her pale shoulders and let him have his way. She was good for another couple hours. Implicitly she understood his demand. He was trying to tell her something left unspoken by both.

Lifting her, he carried her into the warm steamy water, gently placing her on her favorite flat rock, before settling in front of her, for his much coveted guilty pleasure - _**scratchies**_.

She noted the shampoo and conditioner had already been placed behind her – for _**her**_ convenience, of course.

"Head Slut…The Western Lord is a Head Slut," she chuckled as she organized her task, opening her legs to allow him closer access to her. Using her thighs as arm rests, he settled in to one of his favorite moments of the day.

Not being able to see his face, she was not to realize, the usual bliss there, was replaced by the stoic mask. The lord definitely had an agenda. He had every intention to mutilate two birds with one well placed strike of his claws.

"Hn?"

"Yes, you will do anything for scratchies. Something else I will need to remember for the future. Perhaps, I will inform your chosen demoness of this one day," she said with a half smile.

His body became rigid in her thighs embrace.

Kagome pulled his head back and looked at him intently. She had meant no offence, and yet she knew he had taken her comment to heart. Determined, the miko decided she would teach him how to play.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is okay for your Mate to know your likes and dislikes, you know? Kami, you would think it was such a bad thing the way you react sometimes, to the concept of anyone knowing your quirks. It is rather endearing and makes you almost normal like the rest of us."

"This is not up for discussion, ever. Is this understood?" he said coldly, resting his head on her stomach, "You will begin Kagome."

"Ahh come to that, Sesshoumaru? Why do you select to use my name sometimes? I have become use to being called 'Miko' by you. Just curious. I still cannot piece that together?" she said in inquiry as she forced his head under, before beginning her gently ministrations to his scalp. They had developed a routine in a rather short time.

"It is the name your parents gave you. Did your father select your name? My ChiChi selected mine, and that of the half-breed," he said quietly, losing some of the former, frigid air he had before.

Her delicate, yet strong fingers worked their magic, relieving the tensions of the day. The kitsune and his ward had been rather tiresome without Jaken's able assistance, he realized. Half of the day had been spent retrieving them from some manner of dangerous youkai - all of which currently lay bleeding or dead on the forest floor. At least when Jaken was about he could attend to his lands, without the added encumbrance of fending for his young.

His movements were curtailed without the presence of his retainer, he unhappily discovered_. 'Perhaps, the Kappa is of some use, after all.'_

Kagome selected to ignore his question initially, instead focusing on getting the shampoo through all that length evenly. Sesshoumaru was very particular about cleanliness, and she did not need him sniffing the ends of his hair later and giving her a look when she was busy using him as a pillow. The sound of his heart beating and his body's warmth gave her comfort.

It struck her, not for the first time in just two days, that he thoroughly enjoyed sleeping with this male. In fact, she was hard pressed to imagine sleeping without him as her personal blankie.

Kagome loved her own space and coveted her privacy in sleep, even selecting to sleep slightly away from her tachi. This changed in the presence of the Taiyoukai. She always wanted to be wherever he was. It was most discomforting, this dependence. She had never felt this way about Inuyasha. Somehow, the Taiyoukai's presence gave her peace. Selecting to dismiss these thoughts, and where they would naturally lead, she pulled his locks unintentionally, and was given a querulous and vaguely annoyed look, which she met with an apologetic smile and a soft soapy caress to his cheek.

Once he had turned to that distant horizon he preferred, her brows furrowed. _If she was not careful, she could grow attached to the Western Lord, as she had never done with any other before. He could become a necessity to her very existence_.

"Never again," she muttered unknowingly, suddenly growing serious.

The Taiyoukai felt the sudden tension in her body and questioned, "Miko?"

"My father," she said without enthusiasm, "Dunk, I mean submerge," she said imperiously, lifting a brow in imitation of the Taiyoukai, receiving for her play a quirked and very irritated supercilious look at her derisive tone.

Resurfacing, he placed himself back into position between her thighs, but not before giving her nethers a pointed leer.

"Off limits, and you know that…so forget it," she said decisively but with a smirk. '_He's not the only one regretting natures practical jokes_.'

"Way of the Bow," intoned the Taiyoukai, settling back into position with a slightly more apparent burden to his youkai, as he folded his legs giving room for Ruru, who did not care for his own ill-timed awakening. This too would pass, once he organized the Miko in the proper understanding of the male dog demon. Her scent was particularly arousing now, but he would humor her. There was time enough, millennia upon millennia to come, in fact.

"What?" she said distractedly, reaching for the conditioner.

"Kagome - The Way of the Bow," he groaned as her fingers massaged his scalp rhythmically.

"Sesshoumaru – Killing Perfection," she said, not missing a beat. "A perfect fit. They missed 'Sexy Lips', cause you got those," she said playfully, kissing the top of his conditioned head. The scent was divine, but left much to be desired in terms of flavor.

"Hn… How well did you know your father?" he said in a voice he thought casual. The Western Lord had not spent much time learning how to be deceptively casual.

"I have vague memories. I was young, and I do miss him, very much. Mom keeps telling me we were so much alike and that I look like him," she said, shrugging.

"Then his physicality was pleasing," said Sesshoumaru matter-of-factly.

"Why…thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I do believe that would be the first time you told me I didn't look like a troll," Kagome said, chuckling, as she found a knot at the base of his scalp and pulled her fingers through it.

"You need not be told the obvious," he said flatly, adjusting himself and settling more firmly between her thighs. At this rate, she would have very little room to maneuver as his back caressed her sex.

"A heads up for you, Mighty One. No woman alive dislikes being told she is physically 'pleasing' to the male she gives her favors to," she said, releasing the knot and then continuing to massage the conditioner in for good measure. She enjoyed touching him and regretted that any minute now, the one contact she was allowed would be over, for the time being.

"Submerge," she said tiredly, before picking up her wash cloth to begin attending to her own personal needs.

The being that rose out of the water took her breath away, as the water droplets caressed his form devotedly. Even they recognized the pleasure of touching him.

"Kami-sama, you are exquisite," she said as though to herself, to be met by warm lips taking her own.

"As are you, Miko," he intoned softly. His lips caressed hers, before abruptly taking the cloth from her.

"Fine. Go ahead. I guess I will have to use it after you do, brat!" she said in resignation, but not feeling in the least perturbed by his rather intimate actions.

Tilting his head to the side with just the suggestion of a smirk, he took her one, last, precious soap bar and began massaging it against the cloth before applying it to her chest and back. He then moved down her arms and under them, given a smirk in response, before going further down while watching her expression intently.

Deciding to win this particular battle, Kagome stood, allowing him full access to her person, something she would never have done with any other. She trusted him.

Gently he caressed her nethers, receiving a lecherous smile for his efforts, then took each long well muscled leg in turn, placing them over his respective shoulders as he massaged them with the cloth down to her toes. She maintained her footing by pure force of will.

"Mmmmm…you're good," she said coquettishly, dunking her body to the neck in the hot spring. The smile never left her eyes as they continued watching each other in challenge. '_Damn he is sexy, even in giving me a bath.' _She was going to be knocked up a lot if she wasn't careful. It was a small price to pay, to have anyone look at you that way. _'Maybe I could keep him…'_

This sudden realization, almost caused her to lose her footing, but for the firm grip of callused hands that came about her waist. As if by instinct, her arms went around his neck. They both now stood simply looking into each other's eyes.

"Your turn Taiyoukai," she said in a husky voice. She lowered one arm and reached for the soapy cloth. He handed it to her with a smug smirk. Beneath the water Ruru stirred. Things were looking up.

"Naughty," she said flirtatiously before turning and submerging the washcloth and reaching for the soap.

She felt his breath upon her neck as she reached for the scented soap and closed her eyes in satisfaction of his nearness. Kagome felt his warm soft lips suckle her neck, nipping as he purred softly. She consciously willed herself to focus and soap the cloth, preparing to indulge him equally pleasurably.

It was the least she could do considering.

Kagome turned and was met by slight annoyance in his expression, but she did not know why. She had no way of knowing, he had intended to take her in that moment and make her his Mate by marking her, eliminating any further talk of other females to take her place.

Turning and pushing him down on her rock, she began at his shoulders, working her way down each arm, before he stood offering his torso for cleansing. He watched her through thick, silvery lashes.

Going to her knees, she lovingly stroked his abdomen languorously, while maintaining her eye contact beneath her own sooty lashes.

"Hi, Ruru," she said smiling, without looking at his turgid member which she covered with the warm wet cloth. She massaged him gently with soft strokes away from his body towards her own chest. The Taiyoukai hissed in pleasure, almost losing his footing as he attempted to grasp the warm, slick surface of the hot spring's floor without success.

Paying more than necessary attention, Kagome removed the cloth. She decided to indulge in a particular fantasy she had in the past day or two; if she could work up the nerve.

With a slick soapy hand she continued to stroke him, remembering everything Ayumi had told her. It seemed to be working, his eyes were closed and his teeth clenched. Smiling to herself, she paid particular attention to his responses to determine what next to do. There were advantages to being in the hot spring.

Rinsing him off, she licked her lips and took a deep breath. '_Now or never_,' she thought, as she tentatively extended her tongue to taste his tip. He hissed again and looked at her with a mixture of shock, surprise and desire.

'_Hot, hard yet velvety smooth_,' she thought, before being brave enough to take his head in her mouth. She circled her tongue around him tentatively, before beginning to suck, being mindful of her teeth. '_This takes co-ordination_.'

As if nature gave her all the instructions she needed, her little hand began to stroke him rapidly while she sucked and licked her new toy, lovingly. She did not imagine ever being able to fit all of him within her mouth. Her jaws were already protesting, but it wasn't unpleasant, especially his reactions which gave her the impetus to go on.

Sesshoumaru had never expected this, nor had any female had _**the privilege**_ of this act with him. His eyes rolled back in his head once more in pleasure at the sensations the miko was causing with her tongue and mouth. He had to control himself as he wanted desperately to thrust within her other soft, slick core. Allowing a demoness to do this was unthinkable, there could be repercussions, but not so this female, who he knew, intrinsically, would never hurt him. She was seeking to pleasure him, as he had her.

Kagome was a quick learner, and had her rhythm down in short shrift. She fondled his sack with her other hand, while the other continued to stroke as her tongue and languidly toyed with the underside of his member, just below his head.

They both were novices to this act, but what she did recognize was there was a growling gently bucking male beast above her trying desperately to control his taut hips, as he began thrusting gently into her mouth. Gagging slightly she retreated on her knees to better manage his movements, and selected to neglect one aspect of his anatomy in order to gain control of the now involuntary quickening thrusts of his hips. Placing her only free hand against one hip bone for leverage, she tried to stave off the force of his need. '_He truly is addictive_,' she thought as she tried to encompass more of his member, finding it easier and easier to relax her throat, suppressing the gag response. As a point of interest she noted that her dentist would be pleased

The Western Lord moaned as he felt his full length fill her soft wet orifice completely to the root, and his hands pressed into her scalp keeping her there, ever mindful of his claws, forcing her head to adjust to his needed rhythm.

Though a little frightened by the sudden pressure to her head, more afraid of being choked than not, she continued to work her mouth and tongue around his cock though her jaw ached from the strain. His pleasing reactions gave her confidence that she was doing this right, for a first time, unaware it was his as well.

"Kaa-goooo-mmeeee," came a deep satisfied groan, before his salty essence filled her mouth, and spilled from her lips, as she swallowed and licked him reverently. She watched his eyes flutter open, his amber gaze held something new. The light within them was intoxicating and she found she had to look away or her heart would burst.

Ayumi was wrong. This was not burdensome in the least. _'In fact he's delicious_,' she thought as she continued to lap him clean. Was this what he felt when he…he…

Kagome found she was unable to finish the thought, as her heart hammered in a sudden realization. She wanted him, all of him, but would not take the thought further to its natural conclusion. There was time enough for that.

Even now, with his completion, he refused to release his grasp of her now tousled locks. Instead, he stood there, now flaccid, simply looking at his miko in sated wonder.

Slowly she moved away from him, and turned her back and stepped out of the spring to put on her yukata. The silence within the spring became almost deafening as both quietly attended to their own necessary toilet, before returning to his chambers. Neither realizing, their intended destination was the same.

Kagome was not to know, he had prepared for a quiet meal within his chambers, understanding her need for privacy. They would meet with her friends in the morning.

Having dispensed with her own personal needs for the night, and finding that he had gone – as usual, the miko returned to her chambers to retrieve her book, knowing there would be sufficient lantern light in his quarters to see. Kagome unconsciously knew he had an agenda bringing up her father. It was unlike the Taiyoukai to make so intimate a query.

All evening she had tried to avoid the inevitable.

Life has a very peculiar sense of humor and odd ways of making one deal with things you would rather avoid. There on the Taiyoukai's inviting palette lay a seemingly forgotten object on clean rumpled sheets.

The miko looked at it cautiously before her nose thankfully distracted her. On the low table by the fire sat several covered bowls. She smiled, "You're a keeper, Sexy Lips," she said as the enticing smells made her gastric juices flow.

The first bowl contained a large amount of fragrant rice, and the second a delicious mixture of meat and seasonal vegetables. "You are a chef, Megumi," she intoned as she sniffed in pleasure before covering the steaming bowls awaiting her dinner companion. She casually noted the sake container and cups. Sake had never been something she particularly enjoyed, but to be companionable tonight she would. He had gone to tremendous efforts to see to all her creature comforts.

Her back to the shoji, she smiled to herself as she felt the presence as the screen opened quietly. She was slowly but surely learning to anticipate his presence.

"How are the trees tonight?" the miko said, beginning to serve out appropriate proportions on the plates provided and pouring some sake for the Taiyoukai. She took her place before the fire, chopsticks at the ready.

The demon lord merely quirked an elegant brow as his eyes moved to the object on her side of the futon before returning his gaze to the priestess. She followed his eyes with an equally blank expression and pointed to his zabuton pillow.

"I am hungry. Let's eat." she said, settling in for a nice quiet din-din.

Pouring his much beloved Ginjo sake as a form of enticement, she heard him exhale.

"The Miko and the Houshi are having their meal with Rin and the Kitsune. They are aware you are resting, and look forward to speaking with you during the morning meal," said the Tayoukai as he placed a naginata with a metallic blade to the right of the shoji frame pointedly.

"We will begin practicing tomorrow. You will join this Sesshoumaru in the dojo, post dawn," he said in his usual autocratic, manner, brooking no argument.

'Jii-Chan has a similar one, except his is used for his morning exercise and it is all wood," said the priestess as she licked her lips in anticipation of scarfing her dinner. She was starving. Sesshoumaru never seemed to eat with any gusto, something else they did not have in common. The dog demon ate with purpose, always.

As if in afterthought and feeling somewhat uncomfortable at his continued stare, she looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you, for being kind to my friends,' she said quietly, before pointing her chopsticks once more at his pillow.

Sitting elegantly, hardly making a sound, he picked up his sake cup closed his eyes and drank seemingly meditatively.

"Let me guess, the kids wore you out?" she said smiling, having been given tacit permission to begin eating.

"Mmmm, you need to give Megumi a raise. Taste this?" she said, snagging a morsel of meat and vegetable and directing it to his lips, which opened on command as he chewed with purpose expressionlessly.

"It is sufficient," he said implacably as he continued to chew, pouring himself some more sake, watching the miko's deft handling of her chopsticks as she filled her mouth in appreciation of Megumi's delicious efforts. He really could think of many other uses for those lips, especially now that he knew their skills.

"Why you pervert," she chuckled, "One does not need to be a mind reader to know what you were just thinking about," she said smugly, winking at him and pointing to his dish. Even now, he made her blush.

"Can I have some sake?" she said with a happy smile on her face, the only sound in the room that of wood consumed by the living flame in the fireplace.

"No."

Putting her chopsticks down, he stared at him blinking rapidly, "**WHAT**?!"

Ignoring her completely, he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, quietly, chewing methodically before swallowing.

Raising one brow and giving her Taiyoukai the usual death glare, she reached for the sake container at the same moment a clawed hand came up and closed around her fingers.

"Why not?" she said with deceptive quietness.

"You will not appreciate it."

"How the hell do you know that? I have, you know. I have drunk sake before. It's not my favorite thing, but I thought since you were having some, I would too," she said annoyed at being made to feel like a petulant child.

"Kagome, this Sesshoumaru does not need another Kouga on his hands. This will not give you strength to face your fears," he said, gilded eyes looking through her to the priestess' very soul.

Flicking her damp hair over her shoulders defensively, she stared at him with defiance before removing her hand from beneath his, opting to continue eating instead of arguing a senseless point. Unbeknownst to Kagome, she was learning patience.

"Fine, I was just going to keep you company," she said peevishly, and nodding in the direction of the palette, "I am not afraid…"

They both finished their meal in silence.

A respectful knock roused them both from their own internal contemplations.

"Come, Shou," said the Taiyoukai before rising to give the servant time to clear. Extending one stripped wrist to the miko, she took the hand offered and rose with him, following to the balcony.

Standing side by side, they each found a quiet comfort in the sound of the endless, rushing waves and the star filled sky. The moon was full, thought Kagome surprised. '_Something is very wrong about this_,' she thought.

"Why now you think?"

"Everything has a time and a place miko," said the well modulated baritone as the wind gently scattered drying wisps of ebony and silver which intertwined as they stood both wrapped in their own distant horizons.

Turning her head slightly in his direction, she looked up at the unearthly being standing next to her, _'He really is a creature of silence, and the night,'_ she thought.

"I guess I better get it over with then. It is from my Otousan. How horrible could it be, right?"

"Do you wish to be alone?" he asked without looking at her, his jaws rigid while awaiting her answer. The Taiyoukai vision caught something fiery in the sky above. Well, off in the distance coming towards the shiro rapidly.

"Yes….I mean, no…no, I need you with me," she finally admitted as she sidled closer to him seeking comfort without asking.

Sesshoumaru simply turned and opened his arms as she buried herself in his chest and hugged him tightly, as his warmth and arms enveloped her.

"Regardless of its contents, know you have this Sesshoumaru's protection," he said quietly, as he continued to gaze at the strange light in the night sky that kept moving westward.

Pushing her away softly and looking in her fearful eyes he said, "I do not think your father would do you ill. It is of importance. The effort made to keep it sealed should be proof enough. Equally, the effort made by your friends to keep such a great promise must count, Miko."

Inhaling deeply she willed herself away from Sesshoumaru and headed back down the two stairs separating the chamber from the balcony. She stopped in front of the low table, grabbed his cup and swigged the last of his sake before pouring another full cup which was summarily dispatched.

Coughing 'til her eyes watered, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and looked back with an accusing glare at the Western Lord.

As anticipated, his lips were quirked, his amber eyes were very amused and an implied '_I told you so_,' was evident in his expression as he leaned with arms crossed in the doorway.

"Well, are you coming or what?" she said, the warmth of the sake was comforting. She looked at the bottle once more before finding she was airborne and in rather firm strong arms.

"Enough!"

Pushing ineffectively against his firm chest, she was met with solid resistance as he placed her on the palette next to her current albatross. She touched the hard parchment covered object, daring it to move or at least do something.

He watched. '_She remains afraid_.'

Sitting next to her and adjusting the pillows, he settled into the middle of the palette, and opened his arms once more, beckoned to her. Grabbing the rather light box, for want of better words, she scurried into his arms and adjusted herself, leaning to one side as his legs encircled hers. She could feel his youki just below the surface and in response her own miko powers surfacing. Both subconsciously ready to defend the other.

"Right," she said looking up at him, beaming. She received a nod for her efforts, as strong warm hands encircled her midsection, pressing lightly and pulling her more tightly to him.

The dark parchment was rectangular but thin and brittle from age. The seal bore the markings of the Higurashi Shrine, which consisted of a bow and arrow. What proved most interesting was the design of the bow. Depending on how you turned your head, it was reminiscent of the crescent moon of the house of Taishou.

A cold shiver traveled down her spine in recognition. Kagome soon relaxed, still touching the raised design tentative. Behind her a soft purr emanating from Sesshoumaru's chest calmed her, and she softly reached back and touched his cheek in implicit thanks.

Carefully opening the seal was anticlimactic. It revealed nothing but a thin, yellowed parchment folded in three with something within the folds.

She exhaled with relief and unfolded it carefully. A black iridescent feather fell in her lap. Picking it up, she looked at it quizzically before handing it to Sesshoumaru, who took it and inspected it indifferently.

"So delicate. It hides its true strength," said the Taiyoukai, handing it back to her. In the moment their fingers touched a blinding yet warm light radiated from its quill as it pulsed.

When they could finally see, the feather was white. Instead of being shocked, Kagome returned it to her lap and began to read. There had to be an explanation.

"Kagome, out loud, please," said the Taiyoukai, impatiently.

"Sorry," she chuckled self-consciously.

_**sks**_

_**Aijou,**_

_**As I write this, you are but a round bundle with a soft tuft of wavy black hair that sits comically atop your darling little head, fast asleep in your mother's arms. Little do you know the generations of power you carry within.**_

_**I speak of the Shikon-no-Tama. Its eventual loss will begin your epic journey. Life as we know it depends on the outcome of your handling of the recovery and the quelling of the evil forces attempting once more to rise.**_

_**You will have help on this journey. each within your tachi will manifest one quality of the four souls. It is for you to identify which aspects each represents to best utilize them in this current mêlée.**_

_**This scroll will find you in the beginning of your 18th year. The year of the greatest confrontation between good and evil.**_

_**In each generation there is a task that befalls the elder Higurashi child, and I pass to you this burden reluctantly, my child. Our family, have been the gate-keepers since the Feudal Era. There are two beings responsible for our existence, one human and one demonic. Both knew this day would come. Both paved the way for our existence.**_

_**The Higurashi shrine has not always taken its current form. It is as old as time. It is a portal between worlds and the nexus of balance between those tenuous realities, simplistically described as good and evil.**_

_**Only one entity living knows of our true origins, and the pact made so long ago. A neko youkai called Kirara who travels with your group. She will appear once you have read this. Midoriko gave her charge over the object she possesses by which your Mate will be able to traverse the well in the month of two moons.**_

_**My gift as priest of the Higurashi Shrine was foresight, even foreseeing my own transition beyond death.**_

_**Your task is two fold. To defeat the current manifestation of evil, and to bring forth the Miko who will bestride both worlds. She will be the ultimate manifestation of dark and light.**_

_**By now, you have met the sons of the Inu-No-Taishou.**_

_**Love has many faces Kagome. There is the love of kindred, and the love that transcends and brings creation. Time, observation and intuition will tell you which is which. One will give you balance, passion, joy and tranquility but not without some work. The other will be as brother, but will not be your soul's mate. Through you, both will find balance and their true purpose. They remain unaware.**_

"_**Hn," said the Taiyoukai dismissively, before being prodded forcefully by a small sharp elbow to his ribs.**_

_**The Shikon-No-Tama is more than a jewel. Midoriko was the creator and the first stage of its manifestation. You are the penultimate stage of the perfection of the jewel.**_

_**You will not be the last Miko, but the child you will bear with a demon lord will be the final miko; more powerful than both combined. She will need to be. She is the perfect merger of the dark and light and on her shoulders rests all of existence. She will mark the next evolution of the human and the demonic, but in balance.**_

_**As she will have dual forces, your discipline and love will be the deciding factor as to the path she chooses. Good or evil is a choice, the difference being, the ability for humility, intellect, reflection, sorrow, and compassion; the very highest manifestation of love. Evil cannot reside in one such as this.**_

_**Your daughter will have the one spirit that is referred to as naohi. The four souls that accompany it are Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sachimitama. The four functions (or souls);courage, affinity, love and wisdom are inherent in all human beings. In every millennium, one is born who is a perfect manifestation.**_

_**To defeat the hanyou you will require all aspects of your jewel. The secret gift of your particular incarnation is this: the jewels expression not only resides within you, but in each of your tachi and your Mate.**_

_**So, though Naraku holds most of the existing jewel, you have an exacting reflection of the same power he holds in your tachi. This is the great equalizer. Now it is for you to harness it. You and you alone are the nexus, the naohi.**_

_**These four amplify your already manifest power. This is the additional strength Midoriko and Kikyou did not have in their incarnations.**_

_**Up until now, you and your group have used these powers intuitively. The evil you face has lulled you into a false sense of security, while he continues to compound his strength. His hubris will prove his final undoing. Power is held not in might, Kagome, as you have found, but by the unification of common goal that transcends the selfish to the betterment of all.**_

_**Naraku is devoid of the ability to reflect, empathize, feel shame, sacrifice and most of all feel compassion for other beings. All are mere tools for his own conquest. He seeks more than the power of the Jewel. The hanyou seeks the ultimate subjugation of both worlds. As the Jewel is composed of a duality of good and evil, the bearer determines its function. He must not succeed and that is why you were born.**_

_**You must return to our era with your Mate. Within the shrine is an object you will require to harness a power beyond the jewel. It is in the safe keeping of my beloved wife.**_

_**Have you never wondered Kagome, why it is your mother did nothing but support your journeys through the well? It is time. It is finally time for you both to speak of such things and if I know anything, I have no doubt she already has given you a nudge in the right direction as to your true Mate. Your mother is also a bit of a matchmaker, and has the ability to see the numinous in the seeming mundane, as she did me.**_

_**There will come a moment in battle, when all seems lost. Then and only then are you to summon this power, as the hanyou will not expect it. I can tell you no more. You will know when to use it. You will defeat Naraku and in so doing bring a time of peace until the final, true battle of his final incarnation.**_

_**Our choices determine our destiny. Follow your heart and intuition. You are The Shikon-No-Miko. I leave the world's fate in your more than capable hands and that of your Mate.**_

_**You now both have something to protect.**_

_**Continue to take loving care of our family, most especially my own jewel of four souls, your mother. Without whom, your perfect creation and that of your brother and my granddaughter would never be.**_

_**Give the feather within to your Grandfather. He is far more than he seems.**_

_**In love, sacrifice and compassion,**_

_**Higurashi Kensho**_

_**sks**_

The sudden popping sound of a log within the fire pit brought Kagome out of her stupor and the sound of purring on the Taiyoukai's balcony. There in all her glory stood a very familiar feline form with ruby eyes. Her diamond crested marking glowing at the two beings currently struck dumb, simply staring at her.

Kirara had arrived at the appointed time, as foretold.

**Author's Note **

Lesson four learned…nothing is without significance in each life.

Ja Ne

**ElegantPaws**


	14. Part Fourteen

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Edited By: Meara**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Japanese Phrases/Words Used In Part Fourteen**

**Oka-saan** - Mother

**Otousan** - Father

**Nekomata** - A bakeneko ("monster cat") is, in Japanese folklore, a cat with supernatural abilities akin to those of the fox or raccoon dog.

**Nintojo** - Staff of Two Heads

**Part Fourteen -This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate **

Change is the only true constant the universe offers. It is a gift. How we choose to accept is determined by our history, our perception of reality, and our ability to bend.

There are days of promise, days of enchantment, days of painful sadness, days of bittersweet memory, and then there are the days of revelation that lead us down hitherto unforeseen paths.

Such was a day for a Miko and a Taiyoukai who stood at a precipice not of their own making. This passing was not of the usual kind. Death of the body was in no way imminent, but the death of a way was. The gift that lay in change is not death, but that of rebirth, never without a catalyst, lest we forget the universe has a wickedly perverse sense of humor.

What proved most telling was not the sudden movement of the Miko, who leapt off the palette clutching the letter, but that of the Taiyoukai, who matched her move for move and blocked her view of the neko as he took up a defensive stance.

Kirara simply continued to lick her paw, seemingly unconcerned with the duo. She purred softly, just waiting.

A soft prod to the Taiyoukai's midsection took his attention away from the feline youkai to that of the miko's face. She currently wore an expression not quite of annoyance, but more of, '_I can handle this, oh mighty one. Stand down_.'

Realizing he would not do so, the Miko sighed, "She will not hurt us. Remember the letter Sesshoumaru?" she intoned, holding it aloft as his amber eyes glanced at it suspiciously.

He was not reassured under the circumstances. Kirara was a descendant of the nekomata. This group of youkai were infamous for being tricksters who not only had the ability to haunt, but were equally capable of devouring their prey in order to shape shift, perhaps even into the form of the miko. This the Taiyoukai would not allow.

There was much in the letter that required thought. Unfortunately he was not being availed of the time to do so. Right now, the Taiyoukai simply needed to assure the miko's safety for myriad reasons.

If the prophecy was true, he was to sire a pup with the Miko. Two, to his annoyance, his Mate had been chosen without his by-your-leave. Sesshoumaru found the first thought pleased him immeasurably, despite his previous words to the contrary. '_A female pup, but one of great abilities_,' he thought smugly. Of course, any pup of his would be exceptional. That was a given.

There was however, one fly in the ointment, one niggling thought. The letter mentioned a phrase that haunted the dog demon. Kagome's sire had used it that had implications. The Lord needed to know more before he would speak to her of it intelligibly. There was no way for her to know there was significance to the phrase. It posed more questions than it answered. Who was the demon that assisted Midoriko? Instinctively he knew, but he simply needed proof. Masking his thoughts, he returned his attention to the neko in front of them. He needed time to think.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's face intently and recognized his far away expression. She knew he had already begun a meticulous examination of what he had heard. So had she, but first there was the issue of Kirara.

"Kirara do you have something for me, I mean us?" she said clutching the letter, consciously reselecting her words. Was it possible, she was to give birth to a child for Sesshoumaru? It was not such a far flung idea, and if truth be told. She could think of no other she would rather have a child with. Of course, she knew he would be a pompous ass during the proceedings, but equally she could not think of a better father and protector, and she could teach him to show tenderness. He was capable, though he preferred to hide _**this**_ defect.

The Miko's mind cast back over the time she had spent in his presence and the final words of her Oka-saan with respect to the Taiyoukai. What was more his relationship with Rin was the best evidence of his true abilities and nature.

'_Yes, he would make an excellent Chichi_,' she thought. Furtively, she looked up at the masculine being in front of her, taking in his ears and wondering absently, if their daughter would have his ears, or his beautiful warm amber eyes, at least warm when they looked at her of late. As if feeling her gaze the Taiyoukai looked at her questioningly, only to receive a soft knowing smile before returning his attention to Kirara.

Taking the opportunity provided by his querulous glance, Kagome stepped forward, being careful not to step in front of the Western Lord, as this would agitate him.

Gracefully the priestess got to her knees to face Kirara, who turned her head to the side and looked, in that moment like an oversized pampered kitten, with front paws splayed to accommodate the priestess' current position.

Kirara was prostrating herself, Sesshoumaru realized. He reined in his youki, which had been in threatening mode. Kirara had merely remained docile throughout, offering no outward resistance.

The Western Lord refused to kneel. He would not do this for any youkai, much less the Miko. Standing his ground, he folded his arms within his sleeves. He maintained an impassive expression though he now stood directly over the Miko like her own personal A Frame. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked up at the Taiyoukai. Then she smiled at the cat demon, raising her brow. The neko purred in acknowledgment of his overzealous protectiveness.

'_Midoriko chose rightly_,' thought Kirara as she placed her head in Kagome's lap and continued to purr softly.

"She wishes you to touch her head," said Sesshoumaru in sudden understanding.

Kirara had been speaking to him in the ancient language of the bakeneko all along. His trepidation, which he would never admit, had not allowed him to hear her before this. His sensitive hearing had recognized the hallowed ningen name of the ancient warrior priestess. The Western Lord chastised himself for losing his mental control sufficiently to miss the obvious clues that the neko had directed, her purring to the Taiyoukai in particular. He had been so busy watching for telltale signs of threat to his Miko, he had neglected to hear or see to the obvious.

A low rumble of acknowledgement emanated from his chest directed at the feline youkai.

Finally receiving his permission, Kirara removed her head from Kagome's lap, relieved the Taiyoukai got the message at last. Cautiously, the feline youkai stepped back maintaining eye contact with the Taiyoukai as she continued to purr softly.

"She is preparing to transform," the dog demon said. He altered his stance, selecting finally to stand beside the Miko, ever watchful. Nothing was to happen to his pup's mother, or for that matter his future Mate.

Kirara reversed until she stood a mere two meters from the duo, and then seemingly burst into white-hot flames.

Usually Kirara's morphing flames were reddish-orange in color, not so in this instance. Her flames were intensely white and violet of hue, infinitely cooler in appearance and yet somehow hotter.

The black diamond crest on the feline's forehead, transformed. The marquise shaped marking disappeared, becoming a shaft of near blinding white light that shot like a laser beam to the Taiyoukai's forehead. It settled over his crescent marking, illuminating it similarly to that of a true moon's iridescence.

Kagome spine tingled instinctively as her own defensive powers came to the fore. She rose hastily to defend the Taiyoukai, her body taking on a pearlescent pink aura that attempted to reach through the flames' barrier.

'_Whatever Kirara is doing, it stops now_,' thought the priestess.

She might have been hurting the Taiyoukai, and though friend, the Miko would not permit this. Just as she stepped between the two youkai in an attempt to break the contact, callused hands gripped her arms firmly, moving her gently out of the way. Kagome noted the smell of burning flesh. His palms had been scorched in their brief a contact.

Kagome grimaced. Her lack of control had caused the Taiyoukai injury, unintentionally. It had not been her intent to harm, merely protect what was hers. She hoped Sesshoumaru understood.

The priestess stepped back, selecting to watch instead. '_They're talking, or something._' She furrowed her brows, trying to decipher what was happening, feeling a tad left out. Kagome was not to realize the scroll immolated in the process of her attempted rescue, something she would come to regret later.

The Taiyoukai's resonant murmuring took on a gentle acquiescent tone similar to that of Kirara, as he began to approach the feline into the flames. Joining her in the light which now engulfed him, the Miko noted the Taiyoukai appeared to become an ethereal being of light, almost transparent. Still nervous for his well being, Kagome watched, clenching and unclenching her hands unsure of what to do, yet realizing he was apparently in no immediate danger. The feline purred softly in response to his quiet murmurings.

It surprised the Miko, when the glowing male turned, reaching one clawed hand for her to join him in the flames with Kirara, who now turned from the Taiyoukai to the Miko. His usually stoic countenance bore something indecipherable, yet laced with newfound understanding. All her nerve endings were on fire as she reached for him.

"Come," he said quietly, inclining his head towards her. Though not entirely sure, Kagome approached the Taiyoukai and her friend. '_Sometimes a moment such as this required unconditional faith_,' she thought as she smiled with the youkai and selected to join him in the light, forever altering the course of history as they both knew it.

Large, frightened amber eyes watched from the darkness of the balcony in final acknowledgement of this new sacred trust.

Kagome had never been one to run from a challenge or an adventure. '_Sesshoumaru would never do, or will me to do anything that would harm me_,' she thought as she grasped his hand and stepped into the flame. Not knowing what to anticipate, she closed her eyes and was enveloped by a sudden feeling of warmth and love. Opening her eyes tentatively, not truly expecting to see with the light's intensity, a female voice, that could only be that of Kirara, spoke within her mind.

"Hello Higurashi Kagome, daughter of Kensho and Aiko, Descendent of the Bow. We have waited long for your incarnation, so very long."

Kagome was speechless as she looked at Kirara.

"Kirara, you can speak…all this time?" the miko said in shock as the ruby eyes looking back at her smiled softly.

"Yes Kagome, I have always spoken. It was for you to hear and understand," said a soft, eloquent, feminine voice in amusement.

"We have waited six hundred years for this very moment. Midoriko and the Taishou chose rightly. We are pleased. The outcome is almost assured, but you both have work yet to do. Your respective choices will determine the strength of the outcome," said Kirara, something in her voice held foreboding regardless of her pleasant tone.

"What do you mean?" said the Miko, suddenly filled with renewed trepidation.

"We can set the course, provide you both the means for victory, but in the final moment, your choice, will be the only difference between victory and loss."

"Can you not help us with the decision?" said the Priestess.

"No. We can provide your Mate with the way, as we have done now. In order for both worlds to survive, your Mate must be able to traverse both, as your offspring will. Balance must be maintained," said the neko youkai.

"Okay, I don't understand. Why is it Sesshoumaru must be able to pass between my time and this?" Kagome said with frustration.

"In order for her to bestride both worlds, he has been altered. He now shares your human essence. Only those with human aspect can travel time. He is of pure youkai blood. We needed to intervene, and make you both as one," said Kirara, "She will be more than hanyou. In order for her to fulfill her mission, she needs the true strength of both species."

As if in need of his re-assurance, Kagome looked at her Taiyoukai. His features were in constant shift, as though many beings were taking the opportunity to gaze at her, if only for a moment. One being, in particular, caught the miko's attention. Something was familiar about his features, though similar to Sesshoumaru, they were also reminiscent of her best friend and yet not. The vision that ghosted Sesshoumaru's face simply smiled softly with his weathered features and then was gone.

"Her name will be Satori," said a familiar male voice.

"It is not destiny that speaks Kagome. You will both decide this at her birth. The rest, is yours to foster. Her name will be her shield for a time, just as the jewel protected you. We, who remain un-named stand before her as guardians, until such time she needs us no more."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelieve. That was the voice of her Otousan. Looking to the Lord, she realized he heard it too.

This was the unspoken, familiar warmth she felt when she stepped into the light. She now knew, though Kirara was the catalyst, several beings were in the light, one of which was her father.

In that moment, Kagome felt unconditional love, and wondered if Sesshoumaru felt it, too. Though she could never prove it, she felt two unknown beings -one a female, and another distinctively male. If she were to hazard a guess, the female was human, or was human at one time, and of great power. The male however, was not and he was extremely powerful. If she were to describe his essence, it had the will and drive of Sesshoumaru and the heart of Inuyasha. There was but one who represented this ideal.

Sesshoumaru's warm, sun-kissed eyes looked at her curiously, as if in wonderment at her new knowing expression. All she could do in the moment was to reach up and touch his face with the back of her hand softly. Her fingers passed over his lips, feather light. It was ordained. He was hers. Fear of hurt would have to be put aside. She would have to follow the road, far less traveled, with the Western Lord.

Her heart could not encompass the feelings that passed between them both in that moment and, with sadness, she removed her hand from his cheek but kept his grasp with the other. She needed to know, even if briefly, that this moment was real.

Understanding her need, the Taiyoukai spoke, "Her name will be Satori."

"Yes, Satori is our daughter," she was to say quietly. She would not remember these words, but the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands would. There before him, enveloped in violet light stood the ningen female he had secretly coveted from his half brother for so long. Her face was radiant and her eyes, something about her eyes, they had an amber cast as new eyes ghosted within hers looking back at him. He blinked… '_No it is not possible_'…as the light began to fade.

"And you are both mine to protect with my life," he said in the fading violet light.

Only the sound of the crackling fire remained. Kirara had vanished, but one other remained, unseen, merely watching transfixed.

The soft tap at the shoji screen caused them both to start, before shyly looking at each other once more, breaking the remaining contact of their hands, as though said touch burned or the intimacy far too unfamiliar.

"Is Kirara here? Rin wishes to see her. She told me she would come," said the Taiyoukai's ward as she entered her lord's chambers.

"No Rin," said Kagome with a soft reassuring smile, "but I am sure she will be back soon."

The Priestess reached for the Taiyoukai's outstretched hand and grasped it firmly, looking up at him in re-assurance. No, they had not gone insane. Something had happened in those private moments before his ward entered.

Just from his expression alone, she could tell, he wanted to talk, a rarity, but this was not the right time.

"Get a room, why don't you," said a gruff masculine voice from the balcony. The red clad hanyou stood in shadows with arms folded and head leaned back defensively ready for battle.

Now that was unexpected. Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to the hanyou in surprise. How long had Inuyasha been there, Kagome wondered.

"In case you haven't noticed, Inubrata, this _**is**_ the Taiyoukai's chambers," said the Miko with a wry smile on her face. She looked at her longtime, handsome and belligerent friend in the shadows, before her eyes returned to her Lord and yes, accepted master, if only in some respects.

Sesshoumaru growled in warning.

Ignoring her comment and the usual threat from his elder sibling, the half-breed snorted and turned his gaze towards Rin.

"She's gone, kid." Large warm amber returned to glaring at his snotty know-it-all brother. He had questions about what he saw, but it would wait, at least until the kid left. All this was kind of complicated - and very disconcerting.

There in all his unanticipated glory stood a somewhat calm, contemplative Inuyasha. Not looking particularly pleased, but equally, not looking hateful. In fact, his large amber eyes bore an unreadable expression veiled in a mask of defensive indifference.

Sesshoumaru growled once more in warning but never took a step towards his brother, selecting instead to remain within the Miko's grasp.

Though Sesshoumaru thought himself incapable of feeling insecure in the presence of any life form, the presence of his brother brought home his need to mark the Miko, if not this night, soon. There was something within the hanyou's gaze that seriously pissed off the Taiyoukai. Inuyasha's expression held longing that raised the Lord's ire. No male was to look at her in that way save for the Western Lord, her rightful Mate.

Sensing something amiss with his half-brother, Inuyasha addressed the currently mesmerized miko, who clearly had it bad for pretty boy, he noted irritably. Kagome had never looked at him in that way.

"We followed Kirara, in case you're wondering. She started acting weird earlier," he said as he stretched his long powerful arms over his head, "I had to carry Sango all this way. She weighs a ton. She could do with a diet, if you ask me," he said less than decorously as Kagome heard his spine crack, causing her to shiver involuntarily. Sesshoumaru instinctively pulled her to him.

Before Kagome could ask who the 'We' were…

"Inuyasha!" growled an indignant female from the opened screen door. It was Sango, who stood glaring at her friend the hanyou with intent to kill at the first available opportunity. It would not do for Rin, who had seen much, to see her Uncle 'Yasha being dismembered however much he deserved it.

The hanyou snorted and rolled his eyes. "So what was with the light and all this togetherness crap?" The half-breed said in question, masking his interest in his usual harsh tone.

"Sango? Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" said another familiar voice, that of Miroku now standing at the shoji with his lady love, completely perplexed by the sudden gathering.

He had felt the distinct, intense demonic energy in the honmaru and had come to investigate. Though assured by the Taiyoukai of the Miko's safety earlier, he needed proof for himself and was decidedly relieved to find Kagome and even Sesshoumaru intact. The houshi had not expected the added surprise of the delicious Sango and Inuyasha, and come to think of it Rin, who sat in the middle of the Taiyoukai's palette absently blowing on a white feather as she watched her Taiyoukai and Kagome's intimate embrace with clear satisfaction. No one noticed her expression, nor the subtle change in her eye color as she watched the couple…but that for another time.

Sesshoumaru growled quietly in frustration It was evident that he was annoyed. Kagome turned to him and hugged herself to his body in an effort to comfort him and dispel his anger. One thing that truly irritated him about the Miko was her baggage. Wherever she went, not only did the uncouth half-breed follow with his sarcastic commentary, but so did all the ningen she had befriended. All that was missing now was the kitsune from this little conclave.

He wanted nothing more than to have time to discuss the letter with her in the quiet comfort of their palette and get on with marking his female and, perhaps, get a jumpstart on the creation of their pup. It was readily apparent that none of these things would be happening in the near future. The one positive, her scent was changing again, and soon that would be rectified, if he read all the signs right, another day at most. His musings were interrupted by the scent of another's approach…the elder Miko. The Western Lord sighed, as he looked down at the female in his arms.

"This Sesshoumaru has a thousand guards at the ready, to no avail," he murmured into her ear. "Commander Daichi had some explaining to do before his beheading."

"Oi! I'll help you with that if you want?" snickered, the hanyou, whose koinu ears missed nothing. His brother's discomfort with not having control of a situation always pleased him. It was clear something of significance had happened, and he would get to the bottom of it. Inuyasha noted Kagome seemed remarkably relaxed in the Taiyoukai's arms. Not comforting exactly, but she seemed safe. For that, Inuyasha was pleased.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled at last," said a satisfied Kaede. She, too, had felt the demonic energy coming from the Taiyoukai's chambers, but unlike Miroku, had waited.

She had known what it meant.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, may I be of service?" said a frightened pubertal voice, which came from behind the billowing robes of the houshi.

The kappa had watched beyond the shoji and felt the intense surge of previously unknown power. Unaware what he could truly do to save his Master, Jaken had run back to his quarters to retrieve the nintojo, in case he needed to call other youkai for help, or leap in to defend his Lord. Thankfully, none of this had been necessary.

Kagome chuckled light heartedly against her Taiyoukai's chest.

"Hn," said the Taiyoukai, clearly not in the least bit amused by the proceedings, or the inordinate amount of beings in his private quarters.

"Jaken, have the dining hall prepared," said Sesshoumaru, finally able to look away from the giggling miko.

She had been unaccountably quiet since the invasion of their chambers, selecting to hold him closely with eyes closed. For whatever reason he looked at the top of her onyx locks then at his brother and assumed a supercilious expression, possession being nine tenths of mating. The Miko had chosen.

"Jaken, prepare the hall. Megumi undoubtedly can offer tea at this late hour. We will all convene there momentarily," he reiterated meaningfully, keeping his brother's eyes in challenge.

Bowing, with just a hint of trepidation, Jaken left his Lord's chambers, casually noting the possessive hold of his Master with respect to the Kagome female he held so tightly. A sudden thought occurred to his retainer. He had never taken care of a newborn pup, perhaps Megumi could instruct him. She had four young and one still required nursing. She could provide him details as to its care, he thought as he waddled out of the chambers mumbling distractedly.

"Lord Asshole… _**I get it**_," said Inuyasha disparagingly. "You can let her go now. You're suffocating your prized bitch." Inuyasha said, as he pushed between the two, stopping briefly to stare in challenge as fiery amber met frigid citrine.

"Fuck up, and you're dead. Don't disappoint her…or me." Inuyasha ground out between clenched teeth. His fangs protruded menacingly at his much seemingly despised elder kin, who glowered at him in return, unsure of what to make of his last word.

Inuyasha turned and embraced the Miko tightly, not daring to look into her shocked brown eyes, ignoring the low constant growl behind him.

Letting her go in a flash, the red clad hanyou exited the Taiyoukai's chambers following on the kappa's heels towards the dining hall, as though following his lead.

Sango smiled softly at the still stunned Kagome and turned her soft brown eyes to the Western Lord giving him a not so veiled threatening look before pulling a protesting houshi with her towards the dining hall.

Kaede remained within the chambers, as did Rin.

Unfolding her arthritic hands, she beckoned Sesshoumaru's ward, who peacefully returned the feather to Kagome's pillow and happily took the elder Miko's hand.

Looking from one to the other the elderly priestess spoke.

"When ye return Kagome, ye will be with child, and I will have the honor of delivering her in due time."

Looking at the Taiyoukai she inclined her head. "You will attend, Lord Sesshoumaru. Your daughter will need your presence at her birth." With that, she turned and hobbled slowly, with the aid of Rin, towards the hall.

Then there were two - finally silence.

"Sesshoumaru?" said the Miko, who found herself in a rare condition: speechless.

Never one particularly good with things unexpected or emotionally charged, the Taiyoukai's face brightened, as he looked on the futon at her reading matter.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, she had not selected her current favorite romantic novel, but her unspoken talisman, which always had a place in her backpack; her father's favorite moth eaten novel.

"Miko? What is '_Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance_?' "

The Miko began to snort in an unladylike fashion as the demon lord continued to stare at her, innocently turning his handsome face to her, genuinely awaiting an erudite response.

This made Kagome laughed at the sheer abstract perversity of his query and her seemingly mistaken choice. There are no mistakes, she would come to find.

Only the Western Lord could take in the extraordinary events of their evening and manage to find, or more accurately select to find, something so far flung from what his true question was, so as to distance himself from that which he did not yet have an answer for. Sesshoumaru, Kagome realized, was seeking a safe harbor, away from the tumult, away from the unknown that faced them both.

"You are a snoop," she said as she reached up, still smiling, her eyes tearing, as she tweaked his pointed delicate, shell-like ears.

"Hn," he said noncommittally as he bent his head, looking at her lips with clear intent to kiss.

"Behave," said the Miko with one raised finger to his lips. "I believe we have a meeting to attend?"

"Hn…"

This, of course, presented the Taiyoukai with another opportunity to touch his female. He lifted her, adjusting her yukata, which had a habit of coming undone and revealing far too much shapely smooth leg under the circumstances. With her arms slung about his neck casually, she merely watched him adjust his favorite mannequin and began to explain.

"That dog eared book, no pun intended, belonged to my Otousan. It was one of his few, cherished possessions and is now mine. He read to me from it. I never really understood it, but I simply loved to sit in his lap and listen. It is the story of a road trip and the ningen who made it and all the people he encountered on his journey," she said as she adjusted his bangs to get a better look at his crescent. It seemed a little raised and still glowed somewhat and remained warmer than normal to the touch.

He gave her a sidelong look indicating he was not impressed with her telling of this tale and he would clearly have to read this at the first opportunity. If, for no other reason, her sire prized the bound scroll, as did she.

"Not to spoil the ending for this, Lord Sesshoumaru, but if you select to read it, you will find, it has nothing whatsoever to do with the trip and everything to do with the man and his approach to life," she said. Though her explanation had been brief, Kagome finally understood her father's love of this particular piece of foreign fiction. Even now he was showing her the way, she realized.

Sesshoumaru stepped through the fusuma with the Miko cosseted in his arms protectively to find seven sets of eyes staring up at them both- in anticipation. It had begun.

Change is the only constant the universe had to offer; its gift. It is for those in the midst of it, to realize it.

The Shikon-No-Miko and the Taiyoukai finally did, as did one other who smiled menacingly as he returned the mirror to Kan'na.

**Author's Note**

Enter Naraku…lesson five learned.

**EP**


	15. Part Fifteen

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Edited by: Meara**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Japanese Phrases/Words Used In Part Fifteen**

**Kotodama-no-Nenju** – necklace of subjugation

**Saya **– Scabbard (sheath for the Katana/Sword)

**Tokonoma** - Tokonoma first appeared in the late Muromachi period (14th-16th century).It is a small raised alcove in a washitsu - a Japanese style room with a tatami floor, where decorative scrolls are hung, and may include Ikebana (arranged flowers) displays. The tokonoma and its contents are essential elements of traditional Japanese interior decoration.

**Part Fifteen – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate **

The endless, rhythmic clacking of Inuyasha's claws on the lacquered rosewood surface was beginning to get on the Western Lord's nerves. Tea had been served to the little band of warriors and an uncomfortable silence ensued as the Taiyoukai sipped his sake, making no move to begin the conversation. The Miko, on the other hand, had busied herself with serving tea. Dismissing the servants politely but for one attendant, she chatted amiably with her friends and avoiding the obvious.

Sesshoumaru noted Megumi and the serving-maids had not awaited his response, but bowed and left without his express consent. They left at the Miko's behest.

'_Somewhat annoying, yet intriguing also_,' he mused. Already, seemingly by osmosis, the priestess had gained their loyalty. The Miko's wishes were followed just as their Master's. Was it possible they already saw the inevitable? That the Miko was to be their Lady?

Amber eyes veiled in long thick lashes watched the Kagome's deft movements and her casual manner with her friends. She was clearly the alpha, not Inuyasha, but she did it with grace and simple kindness. There was a tacit understanding of this, though, if asked, none would be able to define what it was.

She was their conscience, the binding force, their naohi or as some would call it, the cog in the proverbial wheel of their current existence. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was raw nerves mixed with courage; not always embracing foresight in his quixotic endeavors. That was the shared purview of both the Miko and the Houshi. She by instinct, and his by careful inculcation, and a life history that spoke of studied manipulation of the forces within him and the teachings of his sect. Miroku had learned by trial and error that vengeance was always been best served cold. His family's ill-fated history had taught him as much.

The Taiyoukai began to reflect once more about the differing aspects of the jewel. '_These beings were individual facets, if the scroll was accurate. Where did each fit? What were their gifts? For that matter, where did he fit? What of Naraku's silence?_' he thought, raising the sake cup to his lips. Taking in its delicate, comforting scent, as it touched his lips with much needed warmth, the liquid eased down his throat, warming him internally.

He did not quite feel himself yet.

_**sks**_

Shou lit additional lanterns carefully as the Taiyoukai watched with a raised brow. The servant's hands were shaking. The priestess had been making particular efforts to make Shou comfortable of late, even make a point of engaging him in quiet conversation each time she saw the elderly servant.

'_Needlessly_,' the Western Lord thought. The Miko did waste a great deal of time making efforts with those he deemed servile and not worthy of his attention.

Not one for exercising patience or decorum, Inuyasha decided to get the little confab started.

"Kagome…what gives?" said Inuyasha as he pushed his fragrant jasmine tea away, almost spilling it on the polished rosewood surface of the low table with his abrupt movement. Miroku sighed as he raised his tea to his head and sniffed delicately at the pleasant aroma before swallowing.

"Inuyasha, you should try it. The flavor is delicate and it has a clean, aromatic finish. It might help your nerves, as well," said the houshi pointedly, always dismayed at the hanyou's abhorrent table manners.

Inuyasha merely glared at the priest sitting next to him, promising all manner of unspeakable pain to his person, if he did not shut it, before returning his attention to the female seated across from him and Snotty Pants next to her.

Sesshoumaru's thigh touched her knee gently, and she looked up at him with a thankful half smile before returning her gaze to the hanyou who looked fit to burst. He had seen the slight yet intimate, reassuring contact.

Placing the pot back on the serving tray gently, Kagome inhaled. It had been inevitable, she did not even understand completely herself but she would share what she and the Taiyoukai knew_.' Enough stalling_,' she thought.

"Well, the covered parchment I received from Kaede and Miroku contained two things. A letter from my Otousan and a feather that is to be given to my Jii-Chan when we, meaning Lord Sesshoumaru and I, go back through the well. The letter is kind of complicated but suffice it say, he said we will defeat Naraku but not before retrieving some key items from my side of the well," she said, knowing the explanation would not do, but at least it was a start.

Inuyasha unfolded his legs and stood, trying to process the information.

"That's it? Nothin' else? What about the light show?" he said gruffly, continuing to stare at his brother who seemed uncaring of the tantrum that would undoubtedly occur any moment now if his irascible younger sibling did not get an answer to his liking.

Inuyasha's face brightened with a quirk of his lips. He had found a sticking point. "How exactly is Icicle Prince supposed to get through the well? I'm the only one, other than you, that can," he said smugly, folding his arms with satisfaction and smirking at the Taiyoukai, who glared at him in turn.

"Inuyasha…" said Miroku, with a tone that indicated he needed to calm down now. This was meant to be a civilized discussion not a personal session of '_Bait the Western Lord._'

Kagome raised one delicate hand, indicating he need not worry. She was going to address the question.

Inuyasha merely glared at the Houshi and was about to continue his barrage of questions, when Kaede spoke.

"They will tell us what we need to know. Ye are far too impatient young one," the elderly woman said quietly, as she stroked Rin's hair. For some reason, Rin who was usually hyperactive had become rather passive in her lap, sucking her thumb fast asleep.

The Taiyoukai's eyes took in his ward's habit meditatively with a slight tick to his right eye. 'I_ really must see about breaking her of that most, unsuitable habit_,' he thought. His brows furrowed trying to remember something she had said. His new stream of consciousness was interrupted by the prowling half-breed whose scent was becoming unsettling. He was due for one of his classic outbursts unless the Taiyoukai stopped him in his tracks. Willfully ignoring the hanyou, he sipped his sake recounting the moment shortly after Rin entered his quarters, as he kept an eye on the other members of the tachi.

Miroku was playing the patience card. The taijiya, on the other hand, proved interesting. He could scent her nervousness. The demon lord could tell she remained unsure of what exactly had happened, but she also was trying to wait, despite her need to know. She knew her friend needed time to gather her thoughts. Kirara had been with her family for generations and was loyal to those she served.

'_Could that mean the demon slayer's family was connected to the ancient miko, Midoriko_?' reflected the Western Lord. He watched the hanyou begin to stalk the tatami covered floor growing more impatient by the minute with all the poignant silences.

They did not have to wait long for the outburst.

"Look, Kaede, I know you are in on this, but I want to know about what I saw!" he said gruffly as he towered over the healer somewhat menacingly.

The Taiyoukai had had enough and decided to nip his younger sibling in the bud.

"Inuyasha, keep your voice down. Rin sleeps. This Sesshoumaru also remains unsure of what happened. You will give the Priestess an opportunity to gather her thoughts on the subject and you will speak with respect to the elder miko. Sit down," the Lord said.

Inuyasha merely snorted and folded his arms diffidently, but remained behind the elder miko. He had no intentions of obeying any commands, from anyone, especially not the likes of Lord Snotty Drawers.

"You are a Taishou, though this Sesshoumaru loathes admitting this. **Act it**!" hissed the Western Lord in a quiet icy tone.

The demon Lord flicked his wrist so the silk of his sleeves would recede sufficiently to allow him to reach for the bottle of warmed sake. He poured another steaming cup, never once looking up at his chastised sibling.

The room became still as everyone held their breath in anticipation of the impending fracas between the brothers.

At first, Inuyasha merely remained standing with very wide shocked eyes. All that was heard was the slow grinding of his teeth in anger. With an unrepentant flick of his mane as he glare daggers at his brother, he strode towards the Kagome's other side, and threw himself on the only remaining zubaton pillow. With nary a word just a low growl, "Well? How is Shit Face going to get to the other side?" the half-breed said under his breath.

"To answer your question about Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha, apparently, that little problem has been rectified. He now shares something. I don't really know what but he is able to traverse time like you and I," Kagome responded. There would be time enough to talk of the greatest revelation of all. This was not the right time.

Kagome felt the sudden spike of Sesshoumaru's jyaki when Inuyasha sat, and knew instantly there would be a fight. Before she could turn and rectify the situation, Sesshoumaru sent his cup of sake sailing across the room in displeasure, just missing Miroku's head. The cup shattered as it made contact with the granite surface of the fire pit, the sound of sizzling liquid filled the room. The Taiyoukai stood, prepared to teach the young half-breed his place. He had overstepped by his choice of seating and disrespectful words.

"Yeah, I'm scared Sesshoumaru. Care to do that in my direction?" said Inuyasha, who got to his feet to join the Western Lord in a staring match.

Kagome closed her eyes in annoyance. She had enough on her plate. How exactly was she supposed to make these two testosterone enhanced idiots co-operate with one another? The letter said something to that effect.

"Do not test me, you insolent pup." said the Taiyoukai. "Consider yourself fortunate. I did not aim for you."

"My Lord, Inuyasha, please," Kagome said slowly, through gritted teeth. She felt her miko powers resurfacing in frustration. If necessary, she would create a barrier between them.

Despite the signs of foreboding and the crackling electrical surge within the room, coming from Kagome, they both selected to act like their canine antecedents fighting for their favored bone and supremacy; Kagome being the bone.

"Inuyasha…do not make me say it!" said Kagome as she stood quickly between both males.

The Miko's fists now glowed a pale pink with wisps of yellowish white jagged flashes akin to lightning that threatened to sear the tatami she stood on, with each word she spoke. Bolts from her hands caused Inuyasha to step back, as his fire-rat hitatare sparked. It wasn't to do that.

Miroku stood instantly, quickly joined by Sango, both acknowledging the anomalous color change in the miko's energy and its strength. Kaede looked on seemingly indifferently, continuing to stroke the silken locks of the Western Lord's ward. '_She is stronger, and her powers rise unbidden. She will need greater control_,' thought the ancient healer.

Kagome turned her face to Inuyasha as she pressed her body to the Taiyoukai in hopes that it would have the desired effect. It did. In fact, it had other effects too, she noted with a sudden secretive grin. Ruru was quite a happy little fellow it seemed; very unexpected under the circumstances. She leaned back against her fine smelling Taiyoukai in acknowledgement.

Sango watched the proceedings and noted with surprise something new about her sister by choice.

Kagome was working the dominant male with confidence. She chuckled under her hand softly as she began to blush, breaking the tension in the room with her soft musical laughter. One never knew how the Taiyoukai would react when challenged. Turning to look at Miroku, who rarely missed anything, her smile froze on her lips. Not only was he fully aware of the Miko's subtle sensual movements, the Houshi was far more interested in the effect her body's touch had on the demon Lord. Finally, tearing his gaze away, violet eyes acknowledging the Slayer's pointed glare. The Priest leaned down picking up his cup and began to sip with a lecherous smirk as he winked at the demon slayer waggling his brows. Apparently, the shiner she had given him recently had not been sufficient to quell his depraved tendencies.

Inuyasha sniffed with a horrified expression on his face.

"You two are disgusting, do you know that? We are trying to figure out shit and you two are busy touching like that," he said waving one clawed hand about while he too blushed furiously. Looking very much like a chastised and very annoyed child staring at Kagome through his bangs, he sighed and sat. He could smell the scent of arousal, however mild, in the air. Even now, it was clear.

The Western Lord lips quirked almost imperceptibly as he read his brother effortlessly. It had not been lost on him that his scent of arousal had reached him; it was intentional. He could have masked his scent, but chose not to. Just a gentle reminder of whose palette the Miko now shared willingly and by all accounts permanently.

"Let's get on with it, then. So, what was with the lights, standing in it, and what was Kirara doing?" said the hanyou to no one in particular, choosing instead to look beyond the demon lord smug expression into the fire.

Despite his best efforts, a sense of jealousy got the best of him and he had no intentions of giving his elder sibling the satisfaction of seeing it, though he knew he could scent it.

Kagome sighed in relief as she felt the tension leave the Taiyoukai's body replaced by a proprietary cocky air. She would have to speak to him about pissing on his property at every available interval. The Priestess was no one's property. In this instance she would allow it…and to be honest, she had no issue with being his property as long as he understood, he was hers too.

"I could always bring back a tape measure for you both. That might solve the problem," she said in frustration as she folded her yukata delicately and returned to her knees, now that the stand off was over, for now.

Miroku and Sango followed suit.

Off in a dark corner Shou mopped his brow. He had barely managed not to utter a sound as the cup went sailing in his general direction. He had seen his life pass before his eyes on more than one occasion that evening.

Shou's behavior did not go unnoticed by the Taiyoukai, though he was still working on the "tape measure" comment his Miko had made. It did not please him that the hanyou snorted at the comment, indicating he understood her meaning. This irritated the Taiyoukai immeasurably. _They had shared much over the years, the hanyou was practically a member of her family, and understood her odd speech and references_. His mind wondered to her family, and decided at the first opportunity, he was going to question her about them in detail. What little he knew was not enough for him to appear in her world without sufficient knowledge of his opponents. Though he would never admit this failing, he wanted to make a favorable impression on her mother most of all. He knew she was the key to deciphering the yet intangible aspects of the scroll she called letter.

Already he knew the elder Higurashi male would prove problematic, and did not particularly favor things and beings demonic. The young male; he would find common ground. To his knowledge, he was a young warrior in the making. That would prove sufficient for understanding. He would have to exercise patience and resist the urge to dispatch the incompetent and possibly senile elder male even if provoked. Then there was a cat demon she mentioned, fondly called Buyo, who apparently Inuyasha tortured at regular intervals. He would see how best to utilize this to his advantage. Perhaps, he could teach him how to defend himself against the irritating hanyou.

"Hn…" said the demon Lord, as he adjusted his yukata for comfort and discretion. No one else need know his current state due to close contact with his miko and her delicious scent. No bitch had ever had the ability to arouse him so easily.

So now the group sat in two distinct tiers. The Taishou clan sat in the honored seating position to the main wall with the elegant silk screen directly behind Kagome of the Inu-no-Taishou on the tokonoma.

Though it had not been intentional, both Taishou males sat on opposite sides of the Miko, slightly elevated above the rest of the tachi by virtue of the subtle slope of the room.

Miroku and Kaede exchanged glances. Both noted the seating position and smiled knowingly at one another. Already the fight for supremacy between the dog demon and his hanyou brother for the attention, affections and loyalty of the Miko that sat between, had begun. Kagome was oblivious, far too pre-occupied with how best to explain the letter and its meaning as she bit meditatively on her lower lip with furrowed brows.

Sango decided to get the conversation back on track.

"Kagome, what was Kirara doing here and Inuyasha did raise a good question. How exactly is the Western Lord to get through the Bone Eater's Well?" said the Taijiya.

Not privy to all except the Taiyoukai, a battle ensued under the low table between herself and the Houshi. The Slayer was currently exercising a vice like grip on the male hand which had been slowly creeping up her thigh suggestively, inspired undoubtedly by the amorous incident between the Miko and the Taiyoukai.

Sango had allowed the Houshi enough access to give him a false sense of security. His wayward hand slithered its way just a matter of inches from her crotch before she began to gouge his flesh with her nails. The demon-slayer would not help but feel satisfied as she heard the houshi groan in intense pain and something more, which caused her to look in his direction. She hoped she was wrong, but he sounded very much like he was enjoying the pain she was inflicting.

"Honestly Sango, I am not sure, but he can now. Kirara and the others did something to both of us, I think." said the Miko, to the now bemused Taijiya, who had lost interest in her sister's answer to the long forgotten question.

The Taiyoukai looked from Priest to the Slayer with one raised, elegant brow as he downed his fresh cup of sake. How was it possible these two represented aspects of the jewel with their childish immature sexual antics? These ningen were strange indeed.

He turned to find Kagome staring at him with her own brow quirked as she watched him place the remaining sake cup back on the table delicately. Pointedly, the Miko shifted the sake container with pursed lips. It now sat closer to Miroku, as she glared at the Taiyoukai and cleared her throat to speak. He was drinking too much. She wanted him sober later when they returned to their chambers.

"Right, lets take this one step at a time," she said, as she adjusted her bangs and placed a wayward tendril of hair behind one soft, pink ear.

"My Otousan was a seer and shortly after I was born found a means of traveling through the Bone Eater's Well. The letter contained a message about Naraku and how we, all of us in this room, could and would defeat him. Our grouping is not a co-incidence. Fate has had a hand." There she had said it finally. Breathing out in relief, she leaned back against the Taiyoukai's shoulder closing her eyes, for a small respite. She was tired.

The silence that followed this simple statement was tangible. She felt all eyes on her and it made her feel rather small and unworthy, and yes, if she had to admit it, insecure of her statement.

That is, until she felt a warm, callused hand encircle her midsection and the scent of fresh linen overtaking her senses, pleasurably. It was sufficient to give her the strength to speak further.

Guilt made her look at the hanyou softly, and was surprised to find, he merely watched the interaction between his brother and herself. His eyes, always easily readable to his best friend, held no animosity; more so, his eyes willed her to go on.

She gave him a small smile of thanks for his unspoken support.

Kaede's lips quirked as she observed the new intriguing dynamic of the threesome, which they themselves did not comprehend. What she did know was both males were operating on instinct, but assuming their proper positions in defense of the Shikon-No-Miko. Kaede looked up at the scroll behind the miko and smiled.

Kaede was not the only one making this observation, the rather wise, and at times lecherous Monk, saw it, too.

"This begs the question, how did he get through the well dear priestess?" said Miroku, having recovered his now reddened hand from the grasp of his woman. He was sure had some of his flesh below her fingernails, if the four blood spots were anything to go by.

"That I don't know. Though I suspect Midoriko and Inu-No-Taishou might have had something to do with it," said Kagome . She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow unsure of her supposition.

The statement caused an audible gasp from the collective. Even Inuyasha turned to look at her with shock evident in his beautiful and rather innocent sun-kissed eyes.

Sesshoumaru decided that he would also add to her statement,. His Mate needed his acknowledgement and support.

"The Miko is undoubtedly right, though difficult for this Sesshoumaru to understand at this time. "I felt my," he paused, "our father's presence and two ningen of great power within the light."

Kagome's head whipped in the Taiyoukai's direction looked up at Sesshoumaru in shock as she leaned away from him suddenly. _She had not expressed her thoughts on the subject to him and he felt it all, too_. Leaning back into him now comforted by his statement, the Miko opened her mouth to continue the explanation of their otherworldly experience.

"Our father?" Inuyasha said in small disbelieving voice. He looked very much like the young being he was in that moment and somehow vulnerable. He needed to hold on to his feelings of skepticism right now, otherwise other emotions would overtake him once more. Sesshoumaru had bested him again and managed to share a moment that he would never. His father remained a mythical being in his mind and he coveted intimate knowledge of him. For Sesshoumaru and his friend to be granted some kind of audience with him was enviable. The hanyou raised his eyes to the scroll behind the Miko, staring at the silken depiction of his father.

Kagome stretched her free hand out to him, and though he did not take it, the usually anger filled hanyou shook his head slowly. '_He looks most like him_,' thought the hanyou enviously as he stared at the Western Lord.

The demon lord merely returned his gaze dispassionately. He, too, missed nothing. There was a time and a place to taunt the irksome hanyou. This was not it. The Taiyoukai had seen the incredulity in his expression, but equally he saw the need for objective affirmation of what the Miko said, along with the hurt. Sesshoumaru rarely took the time to look at the half-breed objectively. He was much like their Chichi in appearance and their impassioned natures were alike.

"Yes Inuyasha, I felt the presence of our father," said the Western Lord in his usual deep resonant baritone.

Kagome dropped her pro-offered hand slowly and decided to address the Houshi.

"We need to return to the other side of the well to get some answers from my family," she said, "Not sure how my father was able to come through time, exactly. He obviously had help," she said looking at Kaede pointedly.

"Ye are right child. Your father appeared in my hut in the middle of the night and he was accompanied by a demon chosing to remain outside," the elder Miko said.

"Your father brought two things. The thick parchment you had in your possession and three magatama beads that have been strung on the kotodama-no-nenju Inuyasha now wears." No one in the room noted her usage of the past tense.

Instinctively Inuyasha grabbed at the necklace, and glared at the healer in shock before getting to his feet.

"Exactly when were you going to tell me my father had something to do with this, old woman?!"

"In time. Ye have a bad habit of overreacting, like now," said Kaede, with a wry smile on her face. The half-demon's slip of the tongue, had caused her to smile. He did not yet realize what he had said.

Kagome rounded on the Healer.

"Kaede? I thought it was originally made by Kikyou and given to me, to be able to ahhh, 'deal,' with his mood swings," said Kagome. She sat up straight, pushing the Taiyoukai away, abandoning the comfort of his touch to join Inuyasha in glaring at the Miko with her arms akimbo.

"What mood swings? I don't have mood swings!" Inuyasha said defensively selecting to glower at Kagome who was too busy glaring at the elder Miko to notice his righteously indignant stance.

"No offense Kaede, but what else are you not saying? Did you know about Kirara? Obviously Sango didn't. She would have told me," said the miko, now feeling completely put out. Yes, she loved them, but there were obviously secrets that she was not privy to, and that irritated her to no end. Her quick temper was getting the better of her this night.

Miroku stood quickly behind the elderly Healer in tacit support. Though he was sure that Kagome would never physically have a go at her, he was not entirely so sure of the hanyou when riled.

Sango rose, unsure where she stood on the matter. She too, had a lot of thinking to do. Somehow, she also felt somewhat let down by the circumstances. She had always thought of Kirara as her exclusive companion, and it felt odd to know that perhaps the feline had another agenda all along.

Seeing the rising anger in the Priestess' eyes, Miroku thought it necessary to speak in defense of the elder Miko.

"Kagome, calm down. You are not the only one not clear on things. Neither Kaede nor Kirara would ever do anything to hurt you." he said simply, "No one here would."

That simple statement caught the Miko off guard, and instantly felt ashamed at her less than amenable thoughts towards Kaede, who had been the first to recognize her and accept her fully.

"I'm sorry. Right now I am somewhat confused. There was a lot in that letter to digest."

"Ye know more than we do child," said the healer somewhat apologetically.

Kagome folded her arms, and frowned at Kaede through her bangs, oblivious to the livid Taiyoukai that now stood near the tokonoma glaring at all concerned. If it was possible, the Taiyoukai was pouting; but that could not possibly be, that would require intense emotions. The Miko had ignored him and pulled away from him to join the hanyou in their joint inquisition of the elder Miko. What disturbed him most was the absence of his usual companion, his beast. By now, it should have been throwing a full on tantrum at the disloyalty its Mate was showing but it remained silent. '_Disturbing to say the least_,' he thought.

"Sango, how long has Kirara been with you?" said Kagome softly, deciding that there was no point in getting irritated with Kaede. Miroku was right.

"Why?"

"Kirara has to be over 600 years old, which I understand is nothing for a demon, but she was in contact with Midoriko, before you. That means, your meeting with her was not by chance, nor any that sit in this room for that matter. We have a mission, but before we can go further we must return. I hope by the time we return, we can answer more questions. Father mentioned that all of you represent one specific aspect of the jewel and that is what Naraku is not expecting. He has most of it but we can still defeat him and purify it because of that," she said absently, touching the vial about her neck.

"We have a destiny," the Miko said finally, looking up at the Taiyoukai, who wore a less than welcoming expression. Only he knew what she meant beyond the obvious.

"Yeah! Kill that fucker and get the jewel shards back!" said Inuyasha indignantly, as he furtively glared at his brother under his bangs. Unfortunately, the glare was lost on a near apoplectic Taiyoukai, who was busily watching the Miko with something akin to not so veiled anger, petulance and yes, hurt.

Inuyasha snorted softly. Kagome was not the only one that got it bad_. 'Lord Icicle Balls is besotted and feeling left out of the mix_.'

The Taiyoukai turned and glared at the Hanyou with one raised elegant brow. His eyes became cold malevolent slits of citrine.

"The Miko and I will leave in the morning for the well. You will all remain in the shiro in our absence. Inuyasha, you will guard the Taishou stronghold in my absence."

"What the fuck!? Who are you to give me orders?!" ground out Inuyasha, no longer finding the demon lord's current predicament amusing. He was clearly taking it out on him. He had no idea how to go about overseeing his lands, nor did he want to. The braggadocio of the cantankerous Hanyou hid, rather badly, one thing…fear. Fear of being found out.

Should he fail in this simple request, Lord Sesshoumaru would have definitive proof that he was wanting. Far better to feign indifference and enmity; if one's mettle was never tested, one could never be found lacking.

Kagome stood suddenly, acknowledging her pillow had been missing for some time and walked over to the Taiyoukai, who glared at her icily. Selecting to ignore his frigid expression, she pressed herself into his chest and breathing in his scent and felt the low rumble of acceptance privy to only one other set of ears.

"Inuyasha, we need you. We need each other. That was very much part of the letter, too. Each of you is more powerful than you can imagine," said Kagome, not particularly paying full attention, as she suddenly noticed the absence of both Shippou and Jaken. The shift in her scent alerted the now pacified youkai lord. She had returned to him for solace, as it should be.

"Miko?" said the Taiyoukai, selecting to ignore the still grumbling hanyou.

"Shippou, is he still in his chambers?" she said finally, turning to her Taiyoukai with trepidation. The response to her question was a flash of midnight blue and silver heading for the doorway. He had gone.

"Relax, Kagome. Jaken had taken him to his quarters, after our meal. He was rather tired,. He had a rather eventful day and no one thought to wake him. You know he can sleep through anything," said Miroku jovially, hoping his own apprehension was not evident in his voice.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, did heard the waver in the Houshi's voice, and after a bit more disgruntled fidgeting stormed out of the room to follow in the wake of the Taiyoukai. He had some questions for the son of a bitch and did not need witnesses. Inuyasha would never ever admit, he felt the tension rising off the Taiyoukai and the Miko at the mention of that bothersome little fox and had gone to help, if necessary.

_**sks**_

Inuyasha felt it as he rounded the corner leading into the inner sanctum of the honmaru; a barrier. Looking at the bridge, he noted Sesshoumaru had stopped also, taking stock of the anomalous presence.

Sesshoumaru saw it the minute he began crossing the moon bridge. There was a barrier but not of the kind the higher demonic forms created. It was entirely different, his claws lengthened in anticipation of a battle with an unknown foe.

A violet pearlescent glow crept from under the fusuma of the kitsune's quarters. Grounding himself, the lord stood on the bridge and extended his jyaki to better guide him in his approach. The sudden invasion of another's scent, specifically, that of the Hanyou's, made the Taiyoukai turn with one raised claw to his lips. Inuyasha understood.

Clamping his jaws shut and watching where the demon Lord's finger now pointed, Inuyasha quietly unsheathed Tessaiga. At the same time that Sesshoumaru felt the sudden pulsing of Tenseiga. The katana was not the Taiyoukai's preferred choice under the circumstances, Toukijin was. Grasping its hilt, he removed Tenseiga from its saya.

Pointing towards the fusuma's left, Inuyasha slipped away silently to take up the requested position. Somewhat surprised at the alacrity with which the Hanyou followed his lead, the Western Lord took up the opposite position at the sliding door. As though the entity within felt their presence, the pulsing light faded. Most peculiar of all, Tenseiga ceased pulsing also taking on a violet hue.

'_Curious_' thought the Taiyoukai, as he raised the blade for closer inspection, before, blankly staring at the Hanyou. It took him a moment to realize that Tessaiga also carried the same eerie glow.

His youki no longer picked up anything unusual. Shippou was at rest and he sensed no danger to the kitsune. Inuyasha sniffed and shrugged. Neither did he.

Something had been there. Not dangerous perhaps, but it had been with the kitsune. In reality, it had been with all. The Taiyoukai, turned to the bridge with a creased brow. They were approaching, and if he was right, the Miko was in the lead, followed distantly, by the Slayer.

Inuyasha sniffed, and re-sheathed Tessaiga. After looking at the blade once more, he folded his arms and began to tap his foot impatiently.

"Kagome," they said in unison, surprising each other.

The Miko, came barreling around the corner breathing heavily, with her yukata held high off the wood flooring, showing far too much long shapely toned leg for the Taiyoukai's liking. Both males' eyes were transfixed, ogling her exposed flesh. One looked away with embarrassment and the other's eyes pinked with lust.

At first looking confused, Kagome followed the path of the Taiyoukai's eyes, and huffed in annoyance. She let go of the now crushed silky cotton, allowing it to skim the lacquered floor once more.

"Excuse me! Everyone has legs, so drop it! Where is Shippou?" she said, as she brushed past both stupefied males and opened the fusuma. The miko sensed nothing unusual just the still darkness, soft breathing and the sound of the waves, crashing against the shore beyond the shoji screen that obscured the chambers window. She breathed out in relief, and was about to turn when a soft purring caught her attention.

The light was dim in the room, her eyes, soon became accustomed to the light, or lack thereof, and approached the futon of the kitsune quietly. Unfortunately, her attempt at stealth was interrupted, by a sudden familiar blur towering in front of her, closely followed by a darting red flash to her other side.

"Kagome?" whispered Sango who had entered softly, the only other being that understood the young needed their sleep apparently.

"Sango, Kirara is here with Shippou," said Kagome disbelievingly, deeply perplexed by the turn of events, though not discomforted by the feline's presence. Kirara had always protected the kitsune in sleep.

The red head yawned and snuggled into the cream colored, warm fur next to him, Something was different. He had not taken any additional covers to his palette? The fur moved, causing green eyes to open startled.

The kitsune bolted upright, and was somewhat shocked to see various shades of brown and gold peering down at him in his palette. The lantern had been lit as the Taiyoukai stood staring at him expressionlessly to the side of his palette. Inuyasha stood at the foot of the futon with his legs splayed prepared to pounce.

"Ka-aa---gggg-omeee?" said the kitsune stuttering, as he looked at her for an explanation. It was never a good thing to be on the receiving end of the Western Lord's vacant, cold expression nor, for that matter, the hanyou's suspicious glower.

Pushing past the Taiyoukai, the Miko sat on the edge of the kitsune's small, comfy futon and enfolded him in her arms, while she peered at the sleeping neko youkai. She had returned to her kitten form and curled innocently in sleepy repose.

"Kirara?" said Sango tentatively. She opened her arms, as the feline blinked her sleepy ruby orbs and stretched before leaping into Sango's arms and nuzzling her neck, purring softly.

The Priestess turned to Sesshoumaru, who understood the Miko's unspoken question.

"Nothing," he said before leaving the room abruptly.

"Kagome? What the hell is he talking about?" said a now confused hanyou.

"Kirara isn't speaking to him anymore. He can no longer understand her," she said as she kissed the equally confused kitsune's warm forehead.

"Meaning, he did?" said Sango in shock.

"Yes, earlier, she spoke to both Sesshoumaru-sama and I in the ancient language of her kind," said Kagome tiredly. Each time, she thought she had a handle on things there was something new to digest.

"What did she say exactly?! I want details. No more of this pussy footin' around!" said Inuyasha, who was now tempted to leave the Miko in pursuit of the unforthcoming Sesshoumaru.

Shippou turned in her arms, staring at his adoptive mother with bottle green eyes, "What are you all talking about? Why are you all doing here?"

Kagome pulled him to her once more in relief. Guilt was the number one feeling she felt right now. Shippou had never entered her mind but for a short while before. Something could have harmed him and she would have been none the wiser. She would never let that happen again. Kissing him softly on the forehead, she smiled at him as he yawned sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"You go back to sleep. I will see you in the morning. You are going to have fun in the next few days. Inuyasha, Kaede, Sango and Miroku are going to stay with us for a bit. Sesshoumaru-sama and I have to go through the well, but we will be back soon. We are going to have lots to do when we return," she said as she adjusted his pillows and covered him.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, but stopped when she turned and glared in his direction. He choose instead to storm out of the room, returning to his original objective, Lord Frigid.

"Someone around here needs to give me some answers now!" he said as a parting shot.

Shippou yawned again, and sleepily glared at the open shoji, "What's eating dog boy?"

"Nothing. You go back to sleep, honey."

Nodding, a small fist pounded the pillow and sighed, before falling into a dreamless sleep. Tomorrow, the Taiyoukai had promised to begin teaching him how to defend himself regardless of the opposition's size.

Kagome looked up at Kirara and Sango and stood, heading for the open screen door.

Closing it once outside, both women stared at each other a little lost for words, as four warriors approached them with bowed heads. Kagome acknowledged them as Sango drew herself up instinctively. These were youkai and sworn enemies. The guards paired off, standing on both sides of the fusuma silently.

The priestess noted that more guards approached and stood respectively paired about the honmaru; specifically around the guest chambers. Now she knew where Sesshoumaru had gone. Commander Daichi was in a great deal of trouble, if he still lived.

Both women continued to walk back towards the hall. Kagome changed her mind and encircled her sister's waist with one arm and lead her towards her favorite spot, the sand garden. The night air was fresh from the light rain that had fallen, and left everything smelling clean and delicately fragrant. The pine scent particularly lifted her spirit.

Sitting on the vaguely damp, cool, granite bench, she pulled Sango to sit next to her trying to ignore the two guards that tried to follow as discreetly as possible.

"I know you would have told me if you knew anything Sango," said the Miko quietly. She looked up towards the receding cloud cover that allowed the blue-black night sky to peek through with the light of stars.

Sango observed her friend of three years as she petted the neko curled peacefully in her lap. Though Kagome remained unaware, her posture was completely erect, and her profile pallid in the light offered by the partially in shadow moon. Her features were peaceful but in no way soft, almost expressionless. Her face gave nothing of her inner workings away. The Miko was waiting with a gentleness of force for a response. Kagome was adapting the manners of her Lord and Mate. Without realizing it, she was already the Lady of The Western Lands.

"Yes Kagome, I would have. While you are gone, I will do my best, though no one is left from my village or family to track our history. When you return, I will share what I have found," said the taijiya politely.

The miko caught the slightly frigid tone, and decided to face her friend.

"Thank you, Sango. We need all the help we can get. Our victory is not assured. We all have a vital part to play," she said as she reached into the lap of the demon slayer and stroked the diamond shaped marking on Kirara's head with a curious expression.

"Will you ever tell the rest of us what Inuyasha saw?"

A shift in the winds direction and a familiar scent caught the Miko's attention once more. He had been there for some time. Without turning she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there is room for one more on this bench. No need to eavesdrop," she said flatly.

"Your awareness improves Miko…marginally. You should have noted my presence far sooner," he said equally flatly, with just a hint of boredom.

"Oh but I did, my Lord, as well as your retainer. I just figured I'd let you think you were unobserved. You enjoy skulking so much. Why deprive you of the pleasure?" she said smiling smugly.

"Hn…" '_Her senses are improving, and yet, she was unaware the hanyou was observing them all from a high perch_,' he thought, equally as smugly.

Sango shook her head. She had not been aware of his or Jaken's presence. Though, if she thought about it, Kagome's fixed expression of a moment ago could account for the sudden distance she felt between herself and her friend, who she trusted with her life.

"If you both don't mind, I would like to return to my quarters. Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru for accommodating our presence," the Slayer said with a stilted bow. She was still uncomfortable in the demon Lord's presence.

"Jaken will lead you," he said inclining his head slightly in acknowledgement and stepped aside as she passed with the neko over her shoulder. Both Kagome and the Taiyoukai watched her retreating form. Once more, two guards fell in step behind the Taijiya and the unusually silent kappa.

"She knows nothing?" asked the Taiyoukai standing behind the Miko, a hair's breadth from touching her.

The full moon had made a proper appearance at last and both studied it, each lost in their own world.

"No, she doesn't."

"You have selected to mention nothing of Satori. Why?"

"Let's get as much as we can from my family first," she said without a backwards glance. The Miko still contemplated the fullness of the iridescent moon she reached one hand above her head feeling for his warm silken presence. "That is between her parents to be, don't you think?"

"Hn."

She smiled. "Yep, at least some things never change," she said, pulling on the silken tendrils, bringing his head close to hers. H adjusted his positioning, quirking his brow at her sudden unexpected forcefulness. "We are going to make a baby," she whispered to his lips now mere inches from hers.

"Pup," corrected the Taiyoukai as he softly kissed her smirking lips.

She sighed in pleasure. "This Kagome will never tire of your touch," she said as she kissed him in turn pulling him fully to her.

Soft amber eyes watched from a distance. '_Had Kikyou ever kissed him like that?' _thought the Hanyou dejectedly before disappearing into the night. His questions would await their return. He needed to scope out this maze that Sesshoumaru called home. If he had to guard it, better get to know it.

With a dazed expression, Kagome let go of her Taiyoukai, brushing back his silken tendrils behind his ears. "I would love her to have your ears and perhaps your eyes," the Miko said shyly.

"She will undoubtedly have your voracious appetite, an undisciplined obdurate temperament, and a constant need to talk about anything and everything. This last characteristic I will curb. She is my pup and will conduct herself accordingly."

Kagome growled softly in annoyance at his words. The Taiyoukai selected to sit around her, resting his head on her shoulder peacefully despite his words. His cheek was warm, and his heartbeat comforted her.

"Where are the others?"

"They have all returned to their respective quarters."

"Hn," said the miko, stiffening slightly in his embrace, "I am not inflexible. How dare you say our daughter will be obdurate?"

"Miko, we must rest. We have much to do, and morning comes soon," the Taiyoukai said softly.

"Well?"

"Kagome," said the demon Lord, tiredly.

"Fine, whatever!" she said. She attempted to stand but was pulled back down into his arms.

"Regardless of her features, she will have your kind, ill advised spirit, intelligence, exceptional beauty, and the strength of a warrior able to command without trying. She is ours to protect and foster," he said paraphrasing the letter. Kagome leaned back, satisfied finally with his response.

Perhaps this would be a good time to share a little information on her family.

"Jii-Chan might prove a little…ahh _temperamental_. His heart is in the right place though. Please, please don't hurt him. You and Mom will get on famously. I just know it. My brother has a strong affection for Inuyasha, so try not to say anything snarky about YOUR baby brother in his presence. He worships him. Oh and I have a cat. He is rather tubby and he and Inuyasha don't see eye to eye. Guess it is a canine and feline thing," the Miko said closing her eyes as the Taiyoukai's claws glided through her hair in a gentle massage.

Leaning into the clawed caress, the Miko thought of something more, "Oh, it smells different in my time; fumes and stuff from our cars, and pollution. I think your sensitive nose might have a difficult time with that," she said apologetically.

"How does your Jii-Chan spend his time?" said the demon lord softly, continuing to massage her scalp. He enjoyed the warmth of her scent and the silken locks that slid effortlessly through his fingers. If he had one wish he hoped his pup would have his Mate's hair color and texture. Unlike his, which was bone straight, the Miko's had body and a slight curl.

"Let's see, well you know about the shrine. He sells sutras to ward off evil and trinkets to tourists who frequent the shrine, and conducts tours of the grounds. Suffice it to say, he takes care of the garden, not very well, and generally putters about with the relics of our shrine."

"Your Oka-saan?"

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about her. Wanna know why?" she said smiling and leaning away from him to observe his reaction.

He merely glared at her in annoyance. '_Why does she insist on making statements and not completing them for the sheer drama?_'

"Dad was right. She told me that you had stolen my heart, long before, I decided to see the kind of obvious."

The Miko's sudden guileless statement caused the Taiyoukai to feel something in the pit of his stomach. It was an unfamiliar fluttering sensation that caused him to get up hurriedly, pulling the Miko with him.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?" said the Miko, suddenly frightened by his abrupt movement and serious unreadable expression.

"We will bond, in your world. You must allow it," he said fervently.

"Okay, fine. What is involved exactly? You mean like a wedding?"

"You will share of my blood and I yours. You have been resistant till now."

Kagome pushed the Taiyoukai away from her to fully look at him, completely perplexed and, while she was admitting truths, a bit repulsed by the concept.

"So let me get this straight, how exactly are you going to '_**share**_' my blood and I yours?"

Carefully he shifted her yukata, revealing one side of her clavicle, and the pulse point at the base of her neck. One, callused finger tip touched the pale flesh at the juncture of her neck.

"I will bite you here and you will have a pleasurable sensation after the first few moments of discomfort," he said, as he felt his fangs lengthening involuntarily while watching her vein pulse. His mouth began to water in anticipation of finally making her his Mate in flesh and blood.

"Ahhh…yeah, and how exactly am I to share your blood?" again with the pain, she thought.

"You will see," said the Taiyoukai, "Simply trust me, as you have done thus far."

Kagome stared at the still figure standing in front of her. She had been holding her breath, anticipating his answer.

Folding herself into his arms, she listened to his rapidly beating heart, it remained a constant.

"We need to sleep Sesshoumaru. We have a long day, if not days ahead of us." she said as she pulled away from her Taiyoukai and grasped one large callused hand, pulling him towards their chambers.

"I trust you with my life," she said without looking at him, a mistake. There in the moon's light was a vision walked softly behind her, whose citrine eyes glowed in something akin to unsurpassed joy and quiet satisfaction.

_**sks**_

"Kagome! Get up already!" bellowed Inuyasha at the closed sliding door.

Apparently, there had been a bit of a 'disagreement' outside the Taiyoukai's quarters and the Hanyou who had not slept, was in a less than amenable mood. His irritation doubled as the guards would not allow him access to the Western Lord's chambers.

Never a morning person, the Miko rubbed sleep out of her eyes, and raised herself on one elbow before reaching back for her living blanket, which was currently missing. She yawned broadly and blinked at the sunbeams that trickled through the balcony's screen creating beautiful patterns across her naked legs. In fact, she was fully naked but for a panty. A sudden, lecherous smile graced her lips in memory. Indeed, there were many forms of pleasuring. _Where was her personal, pervy blankie anyway?_

Reaching for her yukata, which was a crumpled bundle at her feet, she hurriedly put it on. Inuyasha wasn't known for his patience. Just in time too, as he was becoming more quarrelsome beyond the sliding screen.

"What's your name, moron? Guess who's in charge for the next little while? Me! I see you patrolling without food and water if you don't let me through now!"

A brief scuffle ensued, as Kagome rolled her eyes, and hoisted herself out of the futon to retrieve her sneakers, which had been placed neatly, laces undone and laying parallel to one another. She smiled. '_He does think of everything._' Though she did note, not an inch away also sat geta just her size. '_Ahh, so I have a choice_,' she chuckled.

A gentle tap stopped her musings on the inner working of the silent being that was to be her mate as she slipped her feet into the geta and wiggled her toes.

"Yes?"

"Kagome, are you decent?" said a less than sure Hanyou, who had apparently gotten his point across.

"Give me a few minutes okay? I need to get dressed," she lied. It would simply not do, for her to be half-naked in the presence of her future brother in law, however well intentioned.

"Inuyasha, stop pestering the guards. I will see you in the dining hall in twenty okay?" a low frustrated growl came through the door in answer.

"Whatever! Just get up! Don't go back to sleep," came the annoyed gruff voice of the Hanyou, before she heard him stomping away.

Kagome breathed in relief. '_Now to get cleaned up and dressed_,' she thought.

_**sks**_

The smell of a delicious meal pulled Kagome's stomach to its intended destination.

"Mama!" The kitsune lunged at the Miko, who bent and scooped him up into her arms. '_Funny, but he feels lighter. It's effortless now to pick him up_,' she thought absently.

"So when are you coming back? Don't forget the pokki okay?" he said, as he stuffed his little face with a rice ball.

"I won't forget sweetheart," she said as she kissed him and placed him down once more.

Kagome took in the tachi, of course no Sesshoumaru. She shook her head, '_The noise level is probably keeping him away_.'

The kitsune began spooning his morning soup with relish as he talked with Rin, who was delicately eating with her chopsticks. She observed Kagome quietly, nodding where necessary to whatever her friend the kitsune was saying.

Kagome caught her glance, and got a suddenly cold chill, from the child's expression which seemed infinitely older and otherworldly. This was not the first time she had observed this phenomenon with respect to the Taiyoukai's ward. Rin looked off, equally as suddenly, no longer wishing to keep the Miko's eye.

Miroku and Sango, were talking quietly as Kirara snuggled into a ball beside her, unimpressed by the noises of the morning meal.

Sango smiled at Kagome nervously. The Houshi smiled openly with the Miko's tank top.

Kagome quirked her brow at her perverted friend in disapproval. That look on his face was only acceptable coming from one male in particular, who was missing in action at the moment.

The Miko did not need to feel his presence. The look on the Priest's face said it all as he found himself suddenly pinned to a wall, piercing cold yellow slits and fangs were in his face and his throat became constricted.

Inuyasha chose that very moment to come swaggering through the door, and stood just behind the young Priestess, whose arms were folded across her chest. Perhaps, she would allow him to _squeeze_ him just a bit longer. It might teach the Houshi something about how to treat women.

Kagome turned to the Hanyou and shrugged. Inuyasha had a smile from ear to ear. It was rare to see him smile so broadly, exposing his fangs.

"Yep, you finally did it idiot. You chose the wrong bitch to ogle," he said as he stepped past the Miko and sat next to a stunned Taijiya.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there is a clear misunderstanding. I was merely admiring the Miko's wardrobe choice of the day," squeaked the Houshi who tried to extricate his throat from the hand that held him in a vice like grip, effortlessly.

"Her wardrobe, one can assume, consists solely of her breasts binding?" said the Taiyoukai menacingly, slamming him into the wall for good measure.

"No, no, not at all," Miroku said in his own defense, struggling for breath.

"Perhaps you would like to enlighten this Sesshoumaru as to what else the Miko happens to be wearing?" the demon lord said, tightening his hold.

Any moment now, Miroku felt, he would be losing control of his sphincters, which could prove embarrassing. He had truly never been this close to the Taiyouka and did not wish a repeat performance, if Kami permitted him to live through this moment.

"Oh, jeans, and sneakers of course," said the priest with an attempt at a winning smile to no avail.

Inuyasha was enjoying the morning's floorshow. He snatched a rice ball from the kitsune's plate, filling his mouth, before offering his own suggestions for inquiry.

"Sesshoumaru, ask him what color jeans?" he said chewing loudly with mouth open, sharing full view of his meal with anyone who cared to look.

"There is no need, he has already failed. She wears geta on her feet," at his last words, he squeezed harder, then released the Houshi, who slid to the floor gasping for air.

Sango rushed to him then, helping him to his feet, looking up distrustfully at the Taiyoukai who continued to glare down at the priest coldly.

A gentle feminine voice asked, "Miroku, are you okay? Is anything broken?"

"No, my dearest Sango, merely a difference of opinion and a misunderstanding," he said, looking up furtively at the Taiyoukai.

The Miko remained standing; arms crossed also looking at the houshi. She had known in the end Sesshoumaru would not truly harm her friend, and so selected to stay out of the little tiff.

"So, you are alright then?" she asked equally as softly as she helped him fully to his feet.

Resting his arm about the Taijiya's waist, his arm slid 'accidentally' to her rear. Sango's eyes opened to an unbelievable size, as she took a deep breath and smiled with him. Had he been observant, he would have noted it never reached her eyes.

"Miroku," she said gently as she disengaged his lecherous appendage…"Start running…NOW!"

He did.

"Seriously fucked up!" said Inuyasha, who was running a race with the kitsune for gerbil like jaws.

Sesshoumaru made for the open fusuma, but was stopped by Kagome, who pulled him to her and kissed him soundly, "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. I don't believe he will soon do that again."

Sesshoumaru did not seem convinced by her words, selecting to look over her shoulder once more as his pupils dilated in surprise. He smirked with satisfaction. Kagome turned because of his change of expression and the incongruous splash and gurgle.

In the outer pond was a Taijiya attempting to drown a Priest while straddling his hips.

"Call me right before she drowns him," mumbled Inuyasha around a bowl of hot vegetable broth, punctuating his comment for effect with a loud burp and a satisfied groan.

The sound had been sufficient for the Taiyoukai to lose interest in the proceedings in his pond.

Kagome looked down at her feet. A soft, warm, furry entity strode past their respective feet heading towards her mistress.

The Priestess looked up at the Taiyoukai, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry, but I do come with baggage," she said as she stroked his cheek fondly.

"This Sesshoumaru accepts," he said flatly.

Kagome could, however, detect a softening in his expression, faint though it was.

"Don't start that shit again. I'm amazed you haven't been knocked up before your … time," said Inuyasha, oblivious to Rin and Shippou's expressions.

"INUYASHA!" growled the Taiyoukai, impatiently whirling to face the half-breed in anger.

"Yeah, yeah…okay, fine…whatever," he said returning to his bowl with blushing cheeks, a little embarrassed by his own outburst.

"Get use to it. That is _**YOUR**_ brother," said Kagome as she gently pulled the Taiyoukai's head back to face her.

"His speech is reprehensible and not to be tolerated in this shiro," said the dog demon, now focused on the soft pink lips and the blunt perfectly white teeth presented to him in the form of an open smile. '_Her breath smells of mint; enticing_.'

Another loud burp came from the Hanyou as he tapped his chest with his fist, "Speaking of this stone mausoleum you call a home, so what is it I am to do, exactly, in your absence? I patrolled the grounds last night, and pretty much know where everything is. I have some suggestions, by the way, for better safeguarding of the Eastern Tower. It is your weakest point," said the Hanyou as he extracted a rice grain with a studied refined air. He observed the singular grain on his claw with a quirked brow, before licking it off with his tongue quirking a brow at the Taiyoukai smugly. He wasn't the only one capable of proper table manners.

Kagome looked away from her Lord in order to avoid laughing at his expression, selecting to leave his embrace and join Shippou and his ward. She was starving.

'_Traitorous bitch_,' thought the Taiyoukai as his eyes glared at her subtle betrayal and abandonment in his moment of need.

"If you are quite finished masticating, follow me to my study," said the Taiyoukai. He fled from the dining hall, followed slowly by the swaggering hanyou, who wanted to make it clear to all concerned, he did no such thing.

"Asshole, maybe you do that, but I don't need to. Kikyou takes care of all my needs. You might want to talk to Kagome, if she is not taking care of things," said the hanyou smugly.

The piercing scream of the half-breed was all that could be heard in the hall moments later as a drenched Hoshi stood in the walkway of the dining hall. He looked in the direction of the scream which continued, however faint, as the study's fusuma closed rattling the walls.

Kagome looked up from her bowl, and smirked at her friend.

"My apologies, Kagome. It won't happen again. You are a beautiful woman and I have no intentions towards you. My heart belongs to that winsome wench in the deliciously tight black outfit. I merely show appreciation for your form as a woman," he said, bowing reverently.

The Miko shook her head and smiled. "I know, but perhaps, you would make more headway with that 'lissome wench of yours' if you touched less and spoke more of your feelings towards her. You are eloquent, handsome, intelligent and desirable dear houshi and any woman would consider it a privilege to be with you,' she said bowing in turn.

Miroku frowned slightly at her words, selecting to shrug his drenched shoulders in defeat.

"It might be too late. She has left with Kirara, something about finding out about her past. I was to accompany her, that is what we spoke of before you arrived," he said dejectedly before turning and heading in the direction of his quarters.

Shippou looked away from his bowl at his mama before laying one soft little palm on her own much larger, "I'll take care of him while you and Sesshoumaru-sama, are away. Don't worry," said the kitsune seriously.

Kagome smiled softly and ruffled his hair, "Thank you, Shippou. I can always depend on you."

A thought occurred to her, "Have either of you seen Kaede?"

A soft shuffling gate caught the Priestess' attention at the door. It was Jaken, who looked the worse for wear.

"The Miko is resting. She is not well. Our healer, the best in the Western Lands, is seeing to her. She will be well upon your return Kagome-sama," said the kappa bowing.

"Thank you Jaken-sama. I will, of course, see her before we leave," she said in turn.

He bowed and retreated from the room, disappearing into the shadows, that was his happily allotted life with the Taiyoukai.

Rin had appeared inordinately quiet through the entire debacle that was the breakfast meal. Kagome once more felt a cold shiver travel down her spine.

"So what are your plans for the day, Rin?" said Kagome with now false pleasantry.

"Rin has to attend to her studies today. Lord Sesshoumaru thinks Rin has not been studious of late," she said blandly, toying with her steamed vegetables.

"Well, at least you have Shippou for company," said the Miko with a broad, forced smile.

Rin smiled in turn, her deep brown eyes opaque and devoid of life.

"Right you two, I have to pack and see to Kaede," she said as she stood. Feeling a little ill at ease, looking to Rin once more, who decided to engage Shippou in conversation about Ah-Un's penchant for apples as treats.

Kagome hugged the kitsune tightly and, though thinking better of it, hugged Rin to her equally before leaving the hall.

_**sks**_

What faced the Taiyoukai as he entered his chambers would forever remain etched in his memory. His chambers, usually neat, and well organized looked as though a marauding drunken pack of youkai had raided it. What is more, one member of the hostile conquering horde remained, currently on her hands and knees muttering obscenities that would make any of his warriors blush.

"Miko?" said the Taiyoukai, rather enjoying the view of her curvaceous backside. He wished desperately there was time to pursue one deliciously prurient thought.

"Control," he muttered breathing deeply, as he adjusted Ruru.

"Fine and well for you to talk of me having control. I cannot find it, Sesshoumaru!"

Still dazed, imagining the Miko's body bathed in glistening sweat as he pounded into her tight inviting wetness, the Taiyoukai spoke gruffly.

"You have lost what, exactly?"

Kagome turned to him with a flushed expression, as her hair cascaded about her face. This did not help his previous imaginings. Her lips were open, soft, wet inviting…he adjusted himself once more, closing his eyes briefly in an attempt to regain his composure.

Sitting upright, she glared at him in disbelief. '_What the hell is wrong with him? He looked like he's drunk. His lids at half mast, and his eyes_…' she looked down his form for confirmation of the now patently obvious, though he hid it well. You would have to be blind not to notice, his _attentiveness_.

"Not now, Sesshoumaru. We have plenty of time for that. A lifetime in fact, or maybe not, depending on whether I find it or not.

The statement brought the Western Lord out of his stupor as he looked at her quizzically. He did not like the tone, or the implication.

"I can't find _**the letter**_," she said in frustration. '_That did the trick_,' she thought as she watched his expression change.

"You will not find it Kagome," said Kaede, who had found her way to the Taiyoukai's quarters in hopes of having a private moment with the younger Miko before she left.

Kagome stood and walked to the Miko and the Taiyoukai on tabi covered feet.

"Why not, exactly?" said the Priestess, once more staring daggers through the elder Miko.

"In a seemingly ill advised attempt to save your Mate, it was lost. That was as it should be. You made the right choice in that moment; your first step. Only the feather will return with ye. It was the only thing meant to," said the elder Miko.

It had become a habit of late for the Miko and the Taiyoukai to stand in stunned silence, staring at something or in this instance someone.

The Taiyoukai, invariable handled it better, selecting to ignore the tension between both ningen females as their auras clashed.

"Do you have everything you need, Miko?" said the Taiyoukai. He pointedly refused to look beyond her hideous backpack that stood in the centre of the crumpled sheet and detritus that once was the stately chambers of the Western Lord.

"Yes…I guess, under the circumstances," she said. She was lead by the Taiyoukai out the screen door, still glaring at Kaede as he dragged her and the backpack down the hallway, sneakers slung over her shoulder.

_**sks**_

The trip to the well's mouth had not been particularly arduous, considering. It was mid afternoon when they arrived. The demon lord had taken the opportunity to do a quarter of his usual patrol, leaving the rest to Inuyasha. The Hanyou loped along in the not too far distance, watching overhead every now and then as the Taiyoukai's cloud drifted ever closer to their intended destination.

As always, it proved a surprise to Kagome when the cloud dispersed and she found herself on terra firma once more. Looking up at her handsome Lord in full regalia, she suddenly felt somewhat underdressed. She noted, he had paid particular care and attention to his attire. His armor was particularly shiny and perhaps, he had been a little free of claw with the essential oils he used as fragrance for his bath.

Turning to him, she smiled and beckoned him with her elegant little index finger. He moved forward questioningly and received a long languorously sensual kiss.

"Thank you, my Lord," said the Miko. She already understood it would have caused him embarrassment to say the words in her heart.

Kagome understood why he had made such great efforts, and whether others would appreciate it, on her side of the well, it didn't matter. She appreciated what he was trying to do. Sesshoumaru wanted to impress her family. He need not have bothered. Regardless of what he did, he had her heart…that is, as long as he managed not to maim a member of her family.

Both stood at the lip of the well. The Taiyoukai looked down the dark, less than pre-possessing well with a grave expression, pointedly raising a brow in her direction.

Kagome chuckled and embraced him once more. He looked ludicrous with her hideous sack over his mokomoko-sama. The pack was entirely incongruous with his resplendent, pristine perfection.

"Okay, we have to get on top of the lip, and hold me when we jump. Everything else happens by itself," she reassured the Taiyoukai.

Kagome smiled softly, trying her best not to laugh. She had never imagined Sesshoumaru nervous. He had a tick below his left eye and his lips, now a thin line, were white with fear. She would have to remember that. It would be her job to protect him in her world. He would be her something to protect, especially from Gramps. The cobalt light took them both in its embrace. She saw nothing but the radiant glow of his eyes, and he hers smiling up at him.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, though he had tried to arrive on time, they beat him to it. He wanted to tell Sesshoumaru about Commander Daichi, as to why they could not find him in their last few hours together.

_**sks**_

As the light receded, a foul stench pervaded Sesshoumaru's delicately balanced olfactory sense in the darkness, as he quickly placed Kagome behind him.

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screeched an elderly male, dressed in priestly garb. Said male slapped the crouched demon Lord on his forehead with a sticky object, before retreating on not so steady legs to a safe distance, mumbling an ancient incantation, bowing rapidly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, meet Gramps," said the Miko behind the Taiyoukai.

'_Ahh yes,'_ thought Kagome. _'It has begun.'_

**Author's Note**

Appearances can truly be deceiving **smile**.

Ja Ne

**EP**


	16. Part Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Edited By: Meara**

**Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Japanese Phrases/Words Used In Part Sixteen**

**O-fuda** - In Japanese folklore and works of fiction such as in modern manga and anime, an o-fuda has a more specific appearance and meaning. In this context an o-fuda is a small piece of paper that has holy or magical spells, symbols or writing written on it, either by a powerful priest, sorcerer, or miko. An o-fuda is usually a talisman or even an outright weapon against those with evil or harmful intent such as demons or oni.

**Guji-** The highest rank of shinshoku is the guji (chief priest). In large shrines he generally has serving under him the gon-guji (associate chief priest), negi (priest, or senior priest), and gon-negi (junior priest).

**Koi-no-bori** – (May 5th) is the boys festival, over the years and with all due political correctness it has since been renamed Children's Day. Large cloth carp blow in the wind outside homes where there are boys/children. The carp is admired because of its ability to swim against the stream, and is a fitting model for youth to emulate. The household decoration for boys is the model of the helmet of an ancient samurai. Originally, the streamers were used by samurai warriors on the battlefield. Whenever the ancient warriors were on the battlefield, they wore full yoroi armor and flew streamers. The streamers were painted in various colors and shapes. Some of them had carp pictures on them.

**Magomusume** - granddaughter

**Danna** – Husband (affectionate form, not merely denoting position in household)

**Omamori **- a talisman

**Reishoan** - Tea House

**Shitsumon kite mo ii desu ka** – May I ask a question? (formal, polite form)

**Part Sixteen – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

Sesshoumaru slowly rose from his crouched position to his full imposing height. His eyes slithering menacingly over the elderly male who continued to bob and chant, oblivious to the imminent danger he was in. The Taiyoukai snarled in the direction of the gesticulating elder then turned his regal head to look at the Miko as though an oblong parchment did not obstruct his vision ,or for that matter, his dignity.

"Far gone with senility, perhaps?" he ground out between clenched teeth as he flexed his fingers, which glowed with a foreboding green tinge.

Sesshoumaru exercised great patience trying desperately to remember his promise and his reasons for being there with the Miko. One of her wishes had been he not dismember, or otherwise find a means of destruction for the tiresome octogenarian she called grandfather.

Kagome gave a lopsided apologetic smile to her demon Lord, and tried casually to remove the offending o-fuda, only to have her wrist caught firmly between twitching clawed fingers. The contact elicited a sudden unexpected spark. Her own Miko powers resurfaced in defense, nullifying what otherwise would have been an un-intentioned burn to her wrist.

The Taiyoukai removed his hand judiciously and looked at the priestess' wrist for possible damage.

"No worries, Koi," she said softly, herself equally surprised at her body's reaction time to his unusually defensive move at being touched by her. Sesshoumaru was tense. He had been thrown into a situation he was unprepared for, having to fight his usual instincts. It was all proving rather much for the usually tightly wound dog demon.

"Sorry Sesshou, I mean … I did warn you," said the contrite Miko. She sniffed the air with disgust before making another stab at removing the offending kanji covered parchment, this time very slowly, so he could process her movements.

"There," she said standing back and looking at her handy work in the dim light. "All gone. As magnificent as ever," she beamed up at the thoroughly discombobulated demon Lord.

She turned swiftly to face her grandfather with arms akimbo, "Jii-Chan, that smells disgusting. Is that a way to treat your guest, and your magomusume future husband?" said Kagome. She watched with horror as the elderly male grabbed his naginata and rushed towards them both shrieking an ancient dialect only moments from his own impending destruction.

"Step away child. That demon followed you through the well and he has you under his spell."

Sesshoumaru snarled and lunged, thinking to protect the Miko from the errant staff, which the elderly male wielded without any evident skills. Kagome, on the other hand, thought her grandfather was about to visit death's door. She flung herself in the path of the dog demon and her well-intentioned elder by instinct alone.

It took a moment for all concerned to realize what had transpired. For beneath the Lord, a familiar, soft, curvaceous female was staring up at him breathing rapidly with a less than pleased expression. What was more, there was a franticly flailing male, who was bludgeoning his back with the curved wooden weapon while chanting breathlessly.

The chanting, the pummeling, and the pervading stench mattered not to the Western Lord. He was mesmerized by the female beneath him. Even in the dark she was exquisite, her every curve invitingly sensual, her scent arousing.

'_What this Sesshoumaru would not give for privacy at this moment_.' Sesshoumaru would not have minded arriving and perhaps engaging in a little coital bliss even with the stench that surrounded them. The female below him began to smile, perfectly aware of his less than innocent thoughts, despite the circumstances. He could see she was blushing furiously as she began to push at his shoulders.

"Sesshou, behave," she said softly. Writhing subtly under him with a decidedly wicked teasing smile, she knew full well her grandfather would not detect her movement. Gramps could be very single minded at times and at the moment he was far too busy with the little black pouch at his side mumbling oaths to himself, as he attempted to untie the knot.

The demon Lord purred in answer as he lowered his cheek to hers, being careful not to squeeze her with his armor, and pressed his hardened length into her groin suggestively. She gasped softly as he whispered in her delicate shell like ear.

"Later, Miko," he whispered sensually.

"I've missed you," she moaned softly in turn. She playfully nipped his lobe, eliciting a predatory snarl of ownership, as he gently nipped the juncture between the base of her neck and shoulder.

A swift clout to the back of his silver head brought Sesshoumaru back to reality and out of his sensual reverie. He contemplated, with renewed malevolent glee, all the ways he could – if only in his mind – tear the male in question, limb from limb despite his venerable age, and best of intentions towards defending his grand-daughter's honor.

Jii-Chan heard the purr and thinking the worst, began to sprinkle the offensive smelling substance once more over the broad back of the Taiyoukai. Some of it missed its intended target and getting into Kagome's mouth. She began to cough.

"Kagome, I will save you!" the Priest rasped as he bent to retrieve his staff, which he had lost in the general melee. He continued the impotent pummeling of his grand-son in law to be.

Sesshoumaru was about to snarl at the shrine priest, wondering if just this once he would be allowed to at least present his fangs in a threatening manner to the irksome male without ruining his prospects for the night with his Miko. And then it happened, Tensaiga began to pulse.

Even the Miko felt it and stopped in mid gasp, looking to her Lord for an answer.

At first, she thought the pulsing might just have been, well… But from his expression and the shift of his body, it could only be one of his two katana.

Just as night follows day, the doors to the well house opened, revealing light to the Taiyoukai's dark accustomed eyes. A faint scent of ylang-ylang and patchouli quashed the loathsome scent in these formerly close, dark, unwelcoming quarters.

A small delicate ningen female stood at the doors in a formal kimono of saffron colored rinzu silk. Her visage was in shadow but her presence remained serene, despite what she saw.

Kagome began to chuckle softly at the ridiculousness of the situation. She leaned back in the moist earth of the well-house, calming her breathing and began to press once more against Sesshoumaru's shoulders for release.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I presume?" said a musical feminine voice from the doorway.

Higurashi Aiko had entered. She was ostensibly unperturbed by the sight in front of her.

Now, most mothers under the circumstances would not take well the fact that there was a demonic male – however gloriously stunning and delectable - hovering over her eldest child – a female - in a somewhat suggestive manner. Equally she would find amiss the near hysterical laughter of said offspring. To top it off, there was a near apoplectic with rage elderly, male who was spreading some foul smelling unguent about the place - just missing her most precious kimono which was only worn on very special occasions.

No, Higurashi Aiko, Descendant of the Bow, took it all in stride with a deceptively serene expression. The wait was over.

"Jii-Chan, put that down!" the soft voice said firmly. A delicate hand reached out to the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru looked up at the small hand, smaller than Kagome's he noted, before elegantly pulling himself up along with his Priestess to a standing position, never taking the proffered hand.

Instead of being irked at the obvious snub, the hand offered remained outstretched and now began to wiggle its delicate tapered fingers with the shell pink nails in invitation. Her informal manner of welcome entirely was out of keeping with her current demeanor and attire.

Now upright, he knew with certainty this female was Kagome's mother. Her very manner, beyond her obvious features, told him as much and something more. He need not have attempted to extend his youki to feel it. Her presence, though peaceful was in no way to be ignored. She was not an ordinary ningen onna. Kagome's mother's aura felt familiar, and perhaps this is what Tensaiga was currently responding to in this strange world. Her aura was unnaturally strong, and if he scented it right, she was amused at his diffidence.

"Hi Mom," said the Miko in shock, "You look beautiful. Why are you so dolled up?"

Dutifully, Kagome dusted off her jeans and adjusted the Taiyoukai's haori, what of it she could behind the armor, before retrieving a much folded clean tissue from one pocket to attack the sticky goo that remained on the Taiyoukai's crescent. '_Best foot forward and all that_,' she thought.

Pulling the bemused Taiyoukai forward into the light, ignoring the hovering elderly male with a lady-like application of a little mint flavored spittle, she began her work in earnest. It never stood a chance.

Her mother smiled, taking in the loving, possessive motions of her daughter with maternal satisfaction and something more. Noting the Taiyoukai's discomfiture with the entire proceedings, Aiko decided she would step in. '_Perhaps this is a bit all too much for the noble dog demon_.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if you would be so kind as to accompany me to the tea house? We are gratified you have granted us your presence in the humble Higurashi household. We have long waited to meet you," said Mrs. Higurashi, bowing reverently a full forty-five degrees.

Kagome furrowed her brow. Something in her mother's speech and manner reminded her of something, but what exactly?

"Okay, give us a few minutes to get cleaned up and we will come in. Where is Souta?" said Kagome, feeling decidedly under-dressed now. She wondered what she had in the way of a formal Kimono that still fit. She would do her Taiyoukai proud at the formal tea ceremony. It was with shock when she heard her mother's next words.

"That will not be necessary Kagome. You have some catching up to do with your Jii-Jii, do you not? I would like to have a moment or two privately with my future son-in-law," Mrs. Higurashi said with a benign tone. Everyone in the family knew it was a _**direct **_order.

Sesshoumaru turned to the Miko and inclined his head before returning his gaze to the head female of the household, tilted his head in acquiescence. Then with a near glacially stare at the small male looking up at him and a quick flash of fangs in a silent threat, the Taiyoukai braced himself. A first, Kagome noted suspiciously.

The Taiyoukai squared his shoulders and brushed past both Miko and Elder, following a few paces behind the tiny female ahead of him. Only once did Kagome note hesitancy in his step and smiled softly. His bark was far worse than his bite…or so she hoped. She suddenly remembered their previous evening's conversation, as she touched the pinked flesh at her neck, shuddering in a mixture of fear and anticipation.

Sensing his Miko's change in scent, the Lord turned. He looked directly at her with one, elegantly raised brow and just a hint of an insolent quirk of sensual lips before being ushered forward once more towards the main house by the petite Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome began to blush furiously her heart tripping over, as she smiled coyly at the Taiyoukai. '_Damn, but just a smile from that male just gives me the shivers_.'

This, of course, elicited a disparaging tut-tut and general clicking of tongue from Gramps who had been watching the intimate exchange while standing beside his grandchild.

With a quirked, grey, supercilious brow, Jii-jii began stroking his sparse goatee speculatively. He looked over the demon Lord's retreating figure with renewed suspicion and some trepidation.

Waving at the Taiyoukai, Kagome sighed and turned to her Grandfather with a serious expression.

"We need to talk, Jii-Chan," she said softly as she hugged him ' _He is so precious, though one can ever tell him so_,' she thought as she squeezed him tightly. '_It really will not do to have him be hurt, however accidentally_.'

With all due bluster he extricated himself from her embrace, asserting rather loudly his dominance as eldest Higurashi male and Guji of the shrine.

"Ahh, not to burst your bubble or anything Gramps but you're the _only_ priest of this shrine," Kagome intoned dryly.

"Higurashi Kagome, you will show respect to your elders, and not be rude like that Taishou. You have never been rude. I am sure he has caused this."

"That he is and short tempered. You would do well to remember that. So promise me, no more spells, o-fuda or incantations okay, Jii-Jii? He isn't like his baby brother and he doesn't have a sense of humor either. Well, not one that is easily readable anyway. As it is, I had to beg him not to hurt you."

The elderly male huffed as he retrieved his naginata and stamped it into the ground forcefully, causing him to wince in pain. His joints weren't as forgiving as in the past, he thought regretfully.

"Let him try! These bones maybe old, but I am the Guji of the Higurashi shrine, and nothing will harm it or my family. It is my sworn responsibility to protect the sacred relics we hold in trust," he said indignantly before continuing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is nothing like his father. Inu-no-Taishou did not have his eldest son's arrogance." said the elderly male. He squinted at the back of the retreating figures, while stroking his negligible white goatee again lost in thought.

The chimes and Koi-no-bori within the Goshinboku's branches gently swayed in the wind, as another sound, similar to the buzzing of bees was growing louder in the background.

Kagome froze. Her eyes became large brown pools, as she felt a shiver course through her spine at his words.

"WHAT did you say?! Are you telling me you knew who it was? Even better, you knew his father?!!"

The buzzing sound grew louder still.

Kagome looked around expecting to see Souta any moment, he was, she thought, undoubtedly celebrating Boy's Day. Mom had finally broke down and bought him the carp shaped RC Plane he so coveted. Kagome smiled, imagining her brother's joy.

Shaking her head, she returned to glowering at her grandpa.

The older male suddenly lost his confident air and began to look sheepish. "Well, no, not until your mother introduced herself, but it was dark. All I saw was a glowing, crimson light that accompanied your white, and I knew a demon had followed you through the well. Inuyasha's aura is not quite of that color, perhaps as he is not full demon, so I knew it was a demon at least. And yes, I knew of his father, in a manner of speaking," he said petulantly, before beginning to walk towards the house. He might not be allowed to join their private tea ceremony, but he would certainly stand guard outside. He detested the arrogance of the young male Taishou.

Kagome stepped forward slightly in his path, looking down at the little old man.

The buzzing became almost unbearable, as she lifted her voice to be heard.

"Back the truck up Grandfather. What do you mean exactly?!"

"Kagome, you watch far too much of that foreign television. It is affecting your speech," he groused. "The young of today have no respect for tradition and…"

"Grrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaamps!" said the Miko. She now planted herself in front of him with her arms folded across her chest and began tapping her sneakered foot with impatience. Little did she know she looked like a certain, red clad hanyou in disposition and stance.

Absently she noted, if she was on the other side of the well, she would have sworn Naraku's poisonous minions the Saimyoushou were about. Her current thought was cut short, as in the distance towards the back of the main house she heard a fearsome feral growl.

"Oh Kami, I shouldn't have left him with her alone," she said as she turned to run in the direction of the teahouse.

It all happened at once. The sudden appearance of the rapidly descending buzzing silken carp, the familiar white blur hurtling towards her at the same time with Toukijin unsheathed, and the frantic screaming of Souta. He came running with the remote control gripped so tightly his knuckles were white. There was a sudden flash of red silk just beyond her peripheral vision.

The buzzing stopped instantly, replaced by an anemic sputtering. The Miko found herself once more beneath the Taiyoukai, whose breath softly caressed her face. He held himself above her with one arm, the other remained aloft.

Following the long limb to its elegantly stripped wrist, past the hilt of the katana, up its shaft, and at its very tip, said RC had been impaled. Its silken covering was shredded, revealing the little plane that had come to an ignominious end.

"Kagome! Why did you let him do that!?!" screamed Souta indignantly, glaring down at the Taiyoukai, whose ears twitched, from the sheer volume of the screeching ningen pup.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes stared down at the Miko, turning his head in question, before levering himself up. He reached for her to follow. Once she had regained her footing, the Taiyoukai flicked his wrist, which released the skewered beast which fell in one piece at Souta's feet. With a look of satisfaction, he lifted his head and re-sheathed the katana, glaring at the young male.

Kagome covered her face with her hands. '_Kami, this is turning into a disaster. First Gramps, now Souta. They hate him and it's all my fault_.' she thought.

Finally opening her eyes the Miko found all eyes were on her, including her mother's. Her mother's? '_How did she get here that fast?_'

"Souta, meet Lord Sesshoumaru. He doesn't know about toys or the Boy's Day celebration," she began, taking a breath to ease her nerves. She felt his youki rising to the surface, the moment she said those ill chosen words.

"Far be it for this Sesshoumaru to correct you Miko, but this festival is not unfamiliar. These toys you speak of are unfamiliar. A disguised hell bee was approaching you. It is this Sesshoumaru's right to protect his Mate," he said with an indignant hiss, glaring at her. The Miko dishonored him publicly by believing him unfamiliar with rituals that began in his own epoch, he thought resentfully.

Kagome sighed, and simply bowed to her Lord in deference. She stood corrected, and showed him as much in front of her entire family, allowing him to regain face.

A small smile graced her Oka-saan face. '_He is the right choice, beloved danna_,' she thought in affirmation, as she pulled the now cowering Souta from behind her kimono to face the Taiyoukai.

"Souta, where are your manners? Greet Sesshoumaru-sama properly," said her mother softly, pushing her son forward with the usual benign smile that brooked no argument.

Large, brown pools looked up at the rather tall Taiyoukai with fear. Now that his initial anger at his loss was over, Souta realized that this being, though similar to Inuyasha, was nothing like him and could prove dangerous.

Though the dog demon made no moves towards the rather small male, he scented his fear. He had two choices; continue to stare at him with his usual cold impassive mask, or offer him an out of sorts, without losing his dominant status as the new self appointed alpha male in this annexed tachi that was his Priestess' small family.

Growling softly, he lowered himself to one knee and continued to glare at the ningen pup, who gulped audible, but admirably the Taiyoukai thought. '_He did not retreat_.'

Kagome crossed her arms and watched, hiding her smile behind one delicate hand. '_Sesshoumaru was trying. He was actually trying to be approachable…well something akin to approachable anyway_.'

Jii-Jii began to move forward, having composed himself, but Kagome's outstretched hand stopped him, as the two other males she loved more than her life itself, stared at one another.

Souta decided to be the brave little warrior. He squared his small shoulders and took a deep audible breath before stepping forward, wearing, he hoped, a fearless stony expression.

"This Sesshoumaru regrets the destruction of your carp, Souta-kun. In my time, fish do not fly through the air," he answered, as he noted the expressive face that was a miniature copy of his Miko's, only masculine.

Stubbing his toe in the dirt, Souta's expression markedly softened. "It's cool and everything, but it flew weird anyway. The controller stopped working. I'm sure it can be fixed and stuff," he said in a matter-of-fact voice, then bowed quickly, feeling suddenly rather shy.

"Hn."

"Huh?"

"Hai"

"Oh… okay," said the small male, dressed in pressed jeans with seams so sharp, you could cut yourself and a pristine white linen shirt. His best shirt, Kagome suddenly realized. Something was entirely wrong with this picture.

Sesshoumaru felt the Miko's puzzlement before she voiced it and turned to look up at her querulous and vaguely annoyed. '_Ah yes, she is going to have one of her own famous outbursts_,' he thought regretfully. His ears would suffer unless he did something quickly.

"We must retrieve your satchel, Miko," the Taiyoukai said meaningfully, willing her to calm by the subtle release of his youki.

Kagome blinked as sudden familiar heat surrounded her, cosseting her. A pleasing sensation she thought, as she looked up at the Taiyoukai and smiled. For whatever reason, as yet unexplained, she could feel his youki fully enveloping her warmly. This had never happened before. '_Oh no you don't big boy_,' she smiled up at him sweetly.

'_Too sweetly_,' he thought suspiciously and then he felt it, another spike of energy, other than his own, rising to nullify his own demonic aura.

"Impossible!" hissed the Taiyoukai, now staring at her fully. He was incensed. She had done so intentionally – and successfully.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, we will retrieve the backpack, but not before someone here tells me why EVERYONE in this family is dressed to the nines and why Jii-Jii was in the well house when we came through the portal ready for battle?" she said with her fists on her hips as she glared at all concerned. She selected to ignore the Taiyoukai's egotistical outburst – it being par for the course.

"See, I knew she would ask!" protested Souta in annoyance. He knew it was a bad idea from the start. Kagome hated surprises. Mom had forced him into the shower early and went nuts cleaning an already clean house, then disappeared into the teahouse preparing for the lord's arrival.

"We knew to expect you, Aijou," said her mother as casual as can be.

"How exactly? It's not like I phoned ahead saying "Hi Mom, expect the Western Lord for sake and sashimi around three?!?"

Grandfather frowned at his Magomusume, particularly her tone of voice.

"It is not fitting to speak to your Oka-saan in that manner, Miko," intoned the Taiyoukai. He swiftly turned, heading back into the decrepit well house. Returning instantly with the offending satchel and handed it to her expectantly.

The Miko's mouth had not closed in his absence, he observed. Taking on clawed digit, he raised her lower jaw gently, effectively closing her mouth with an amused twinkle in his citrine eyes at her apparent consternation. His bitch was certainly mercurial. Time with her would prove quite interesting, and at times agonizingly aggravating. What would she be like once pupped? he mused, as an unbidden shiver crept down his spine.

Grandfather cleared his throat and stood beside the Taiyoukai, craning his withered neck looking up at the demon Lord suspiciously. He had not expected his gentle reprimand; very perplexing and yes, gratifying. '_Perhaps, he had some manners and breeding after all, unlike the other one. Still, he bears watching. One could never let one's guard down with demons about, regardless of the scroll_.'

_**sks**_

**SMACK**!!!

Inuyasha lowered his hand from his neck to look fiercely at a tiny youkai currently seeing stars before his own small eyes.

"Myoga, you bastard! Where have you been?!"

"Good Afternoon, Lord Inuyasha. It is very nice to see you too," intoned Myoga, finally regaining his senses.

A set of large, golden eyes glared at the little flea malevolently. He raised one claw in a not so veiled threat to flick him painfully across his tiny head, if he continued being snarky.

"So what are ya doin' here anyway, chicken shit!?"

"Lord Inuyasha, I have some news for Sesshoumaru-sama. Where is he? I felt his presence in this vicinity but cannot find him.

Inuyasha glowered at the flea, somewhat undecided what to say in response. "He is with Kagome in her time. They are coming back in a day or so. Why?"

Thank you, Lord Inuyasha. I will simply wait until Sesshoumaru-sama returns from the Miko's time," said the tiny being, folding his multiple arms across his tiny barrel chest, with a pre-occupied expression.

"You have two seconds to live," the hanyou said with a disgruntled tone. "I'm in charge till Lord Stick-Up-His-Ass returns.

Myoga's brows lifted in surprise. "Lord Sesshoumaru left you in charge?" he said, disbelief evident in his voice. '_This was news_.'

"Myoga! Spit it out! "

"Oh, yes, yes, well, I suppose, if Sesshoumaru-sama is not around, you will have to do."

Before Inuyasha could raise his clawed finger to flick the offensive little flea, Myoga developed instant verbal diarrhea at the sight of the poised sharp tipped digit.

"Well you see, have you noted odd things happening at the palace?" said the youkai, nervousness evident in his voice.

"Yeah, what of it? We found Commander Daichi's body, weighted down by rocks in the moat. He had been missing for over a day, maybe two, not sure. Sesshoumaru and Kagome left before I could tell them. So, fuck yeah! Weird shit is going on there. What of it?" said the hanyou, growing nervous in anticipation of Myoga's next query.

"What of the Lord's ward?"

"Myoga! You know something. What's goin' on? Does this have anything to do with Naraku?"

"The hanyou is watching the Western Shiro. Someone has infiltrated the palace. You need to find them and soon. Naraku is devious by nature, and will not always choose the obvious. In fact, it is entirely possible that it is someone well trusted whose soul he has taken. I suspect he has access to their sight and the body is now an empty vessel," whispered the nervous flee conspiratorially.

Decision made, Inuyasha placed Myoga on his shoulder and began to move like the wind back to the palace.

"Not on my fucking watch!" ground out the hanyou. He covered ground effortlessly with the nervous flea holding on for dear life.

"Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha! Slow down! They will still be there when you return," said the flea. Eyeing the pulsing vein at the hanyou's neck, he licked his lips. "Perhaps, if I could be of service, you could part with…"

"Go ahead, but stop when I tell you, and you are damn right you are going to help. We are going to find that fuck and kill it. Enough of this Kami damn waiting and planning."

Myoga had lost interest in the rest of the conversation. He had been granted permission to feed, and feed he would.

Inuyasha felt the pinch, but ignored it. He had bigger issues now. There was an infiltrator in the family seat. He would not allow the filthy hanyou to play his chichi for a fool, and possibly destroying the last vestiges of the family. And yes, that did include Sesshoumaru and his ward, but more importantly Kagome. Good, bad, or indifferently, the family's honor was also his to protect.

_**sks**_

Sesshoumaru sat in the garden shelter peaceable with one leg raised, arm extended over his knee at rest. Both Toukijin and Tensaiga had been placed, as was customary, over his head on the ancient pine rack built for said purpose. No weapons were allowed in the reishoan.

Pleasingly fragrant air bore the scent of the last vestiges of sakura blossoms on the two white cherry trees just beyond the teahouse. The musical sound of the chimes in the sacred tree provided a serene accompaniment to the fountain's gentle trickle into the hidden basin below.

The fountain served more than one purpose. It was a focal point for restful contemplation, but most importantly, it stood just outside the small entrance that lead into the unassuming six tatami reishoan, and was for the ritual cleansing of hands and mouth before entering the sacred space.

A low bow from Higurashi Aiko at the other end of the roji, tacitly requested him to gracefully uncoil his youkai and approach the basin at the lip of the fountain, before bowing formally to his hostess. After washing, he took the short path on silent feet meditatively, removing his shoes, as he entered the teahouse through the small door, and approached the tokonama alcove where a scroll resided on the low table. It looked ancient and the brush stroke of the kanji familiar. Next to it sat a single unfinished cedar shaft.

One elegant brow quirked questioningly at Higurashi-sama, "Shitsumon kite mo ii desu ka?" said the deep sensual baritone of the Lord.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, you may ask your question. Though, the answer should be self-evident," said Mrs. Higurashi. She unhurriedly organized the iron pot inside the hearth and prepared the sweets on the kaishi paper for their private consumption, should the Western Lord wish to partake.

"What of the scroll and the un-finished bow?" said Sesshoumaru as he turned, having bowed to the both objects reverently, before adjusting his hakama for sitting seiza-style on the well worn tatami.

"Do call me Aiko, or for that matter Oka-saan, Lord Sesshoumaru. In this way, please do not stand on formality. You are to be my honored son-in-law," she said, smiling up at the demon Lord, "Or, as you might prefer, Kagome's honored Mate," her eyes twinkled as she noticed his citrine eyes flickered in sudden acknowledgement.

Sesshoumaru watched her graceful movements as she lovingly and ritualistically cleaned and prepared the tea bowl, whisk and scoop, before readying the green tea.

"Aiko-sama?"

A soft apologetic hand went to her lips delicately as she bowed. "Yes, you did ask a question Sesshoumaru-sama, my apologies. The scroll is the Goshinboku Scroll found centuries ago, buried beneath the sacred tree, and has been under our family's protection ever since. It tells the tale of the Seven Treasures and the birth of the Higurashi shrine keepers. I believe it was meant for you to read, in due time."

Then gauging the Taiyoukai's tense silence she added, "Tensaiga undoubtedly had a reaction that you have judiciously selected not to speak of, since you are circumspect by nature and not given to rash assumptions without all due facts to hand?" she said softly.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she poured a measure of green tea in the bowl, then folded her arms and looked at the Taiyoukai blandly with just a hint of a knowing smile.

The Western Lord's expression became frigid, as he looked back into her eyes. All was not as it seemed with this deceptively simple onna, he thought as he prepared to release his jyaki.

"That won't be necessary Sesshoumaru-sama. We are here to talk. It is our task to help you with the second part of your journey."

"Our?"

"Yes, our. This battle, Sesshoumaru-sama, affects both worlds and has been coming for a great many eons. It manifests itself in differing forms each time, but with the same end goal. We are keepers of the sacred spaces between the worlds."

Saying nothing more, Mrs. Higurashi looked to the steaming iron pot and placed the bamboo ladle next to it on a delicate linen cloth that bore, in silken thread, the Higurashi family crest.

Sesshoumaru sat motionless, processing the little information he was given, before asking the key question.

"Kagome is a direct descendent of Midoriko, but how?" If he was correct in his surmise, then the cedar shaft and the feather they carried through the time portal were for the Miko in the coming battle.

"With all due respect, Lord Sesshoumaru, some things I am not to answer. You ask the questions, and when I can, I will answer. Time must not be altered beyond what has already been done. Balance must be maintained. What I will say is this; our family and that of Midoriko's are intimately connected. This connection applies to all within your brother's tachi. It is for you to aid Kagome in discovering the connection. In that lay … ultimate power and conquest."

Sesshoumaru stood abruptly, his stare became icy once more, as he sought something to vent his frustrations on. Her words caused him a measure of frustration due to their familiarity.

The Miko's mother did not move, merely followed him with her eyes. He had already seemingly dishonored the ritual with his sudden, aggressive movement. She knew he was frustrated, but nearly six hundred years of waiting, had taught Aiko of the Bow how to have patience.

"The universe, Lord Sesshoumaru, is neither black nor white, but shades of gray. This is part of the lesson you will learn as your being continues to integrate into one." said Aiko-sama in a sibilant, deep register. The sudden shift in her aura caught the youkai as he swiveled on one tabi clad foot to face a radiant being of light, the color of violet.

"YOU!" snarled the Taiyoukai, lunging towards her, in sudden recognition of the pulsing aura in the honmaru. A barrier stopped his motion forward instantly, as a warm non- malevolent force touched him briefly, calming his jyaki.

"Yes my Lord. We had to safeguard the Seven Treasures and Kirara. They were in danger, but rest assured, they cannot be harmed now.

"Seven Treasures?" said the Taiyoukai. He disliked not having control. Something in the self-possession of the Miko's mother made him feel ill at ease.

Smiling softly within the light, the Miko's mother, who still glowed, said, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. Sometimes, you need to look below the surface of a name. Shippou means 'Seven Treasures.' Inuyasha-sama has his first task in the battle. Naraku has something you value more than you will ever admit. Your brother's immense courage and giving heart will prove victorious in the retrieval of this most precious of things. Without it, you would be broken, which is the intent. What is more, Inuyasha knows this, and though he too will never admit it, seeks to win your approval and respect. He will risk everything for this."

"He is a wastrel, an uncouth mongrel devoid of intellect, without direction and promise, a disappointment to our clan. Inuyasha allowed said heart you speak of to lead him to his own near destruction," hissed the Taiyoukai, as he towered over the small being surrounded in violet light.

"Please sit Lord Sesshoumaru, and tell me of Miroku."

"Unlike my sibling, he is intelligent, full of chicanery, takes existence indifferently, and is incapable of controlling his libidinous nature. His one goal is vengeance for the curse upon his male line. He undoubtedly will be consumed in the end," said the Taiyoukai seemingly indifferently. He attempted to calm himself once more sitting, as requested, across from Mrs. Higurashi, whose own aura began to calm in keeping with his. The Western Lord recognized something. His sudden aggression had fueled her defensiveness.

Aiko smiled softly, as she uncoiled her fingers and reached for the ladle, dipping it into the boiling water, pouring a measured amount in the cup, as the light she radiated faded.

"Tea, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she said as she whisked the delicately scented liquid ritually as it was done for a thousand years with absolute concentration on the singular task.

Sesshoumaru watched her motions in wonder. '_Though the elderly, incompetent Priest labored under the impression he protected the Higurashi Shrine, it becomes obvious to this Sesshoumaru, who actually does. The Miko's mother was the Keeper, not the Head Priest, though for appearances and pride, she allows him to believe so_.'

"Yes, my Lord, I am mortal; a 'ningen' in your terms. My life has merely been extended for one task, which will not be discussed. I have shown myself, solely to garner your attention and respect. To be a warrior, is not always to be on the front lines of battle. Sometimes it is about enabling, fostering, and protecting that which is sacred."

"The Miko does not know this?" he said, more in the form of an answer than the questioning tone he used. She had understood his epiphany wordlessly.

Aiko simply smiled and bowed as she took the bowl in both hands raising it to her honored guest for him to take.

Though frustrated, Sesshoumaru took it and bowed in turn, being mindful once more of his claws possibly grazing her delicate fingers. Rotating the bowl so as not to drink from the front, he stopped mid rotation. Something had caught his attention. Again defying ritual, the Lord rotated the bowl once more to its original position. Emblazoned on the bowl was the crescent moon. His gilded eyes grew cool and meditative as he looked over its rim at the deceptively bland expression on Mrs. Higurashi's face, before rotating the bowl once more taking three long slow sips in approval.

Bowing, he returned the now empty bowl to his hostess.

Tactically he mused, '_If the ritual held, this would be his final opportunity to ask this quietly extraordinary ningen questions beyond the way of tea_.'

Higurashi Aiko began cleaning the utensils in preparation to put them away.

"May I examine the ancient bowl once more, Aiko-sama?" he said politely.

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru. I trust you find it familiar? It belonged to the Inu-no-Taishou. There should be one other like it at your shiro, yes? You will have need of it on your return."

"You answer questions with questions," the Taishou's eldest son said with a hint of frustration. He examined the bowl, rolling his finger tips across its ancient surface, almost lovingly.

"Really? You now have more information than you need. It is for your intelligent, well honed mind to put all in order. I would be honored if you would read the scroll at your earliest convenience; preferably alone and tomorrow. You may return to the teahouse when Kagome is otherwise engaged and read. The information contained is in Inu, written by your father. You may not, however, take it back with you. It is for your eyes alone. Never wonder what your purpose is in this battle. You are intrinsic to the victory. You have a place by Kagome's side. Without you, none of this will be and then there is the little matter of my grand daughter," she finished mischievously with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru bowed, avoiding her eyes and returning the bowl, moderately flushed with embarrassment by her final words.

"Thank you, Aiko-sama."

The tea ceremony was over.

_**sks**_

Sweat poured from the red-clad hanyou as the guards moved apart on his approach as he hurtled through the sannomaru towards the honmaru looking for Miroku. As expected, he was in the teahouse, having formal tea with Jaken of all beings.

"Okay you two, break it up. We have a problem!" he said breathlessly. He had run full out, and made it back in record time.

"Someone, meaning some shit minion of Naraku, has infiltrated the palace and is watching us," he said before slumping to the tatami beside the kappa. Jaken shifted nervously out of the hanyou's way, squeaking as he reached for his staff of two heads.

"Not me, idiot! Do I need to knock some sense into you?" said the hanyou, before pouring himself some tea, nearly burning his tongue and making a face, "This tastes like crap! How can you drink this stuff? Where is the sake?"

Myoga hopped off his shoulder wobbling on the low table trying to stabilize his footing. Replete with blood, he looked like an overstuffed toy.

"Myoga," said Miroku, passively, sipping quietly as though nothing extraordinary was said. _There was a time and place for everything_.

Inhaling the fragrant liquid with a blissful expression in his violet eyes, the priest adjusted his seated position.

"Houshi?" said the tiny, now rotund flea youkai, sensing Miroku already knew this information.

"It is Rin. Something is amiss with her. Shippou brought it to my attention that she was not her usual, playful self. Rather listless and so I took the liberty to read her aura. It is not that of a mortal child. In fact, she has no aura at all. It is as though she is null and devoid of life," said the Priest, placing his cup delicately on the low table sighing with satisfaction.

"Now look here, you lecherous Monk. Don't say things you know nothing about. Lord Sesshoumaru would have your head for such a statement. Yes, the child is tiresome and sometimes verging on diabolical, but she is Lord Sesshoumaru's ward. Though somewhat simple when it comes to flora, she is not intentionally evil, merely stupid. I will not sit here and have her spoken ill of. She has undoubtedly eaten something that has not agreed with her!" Jaken shouted as he stood glaring at the houshi menacingly. Well, as menacingly as a small, tubby, green being with protruding eyes can be.

Jaken's unusual outburst pretty much floored his little audience of three. Inuyasha, for one, was speechless. His amber eyes blinked in open amazement and begrudging respect that yes, it was possible the kappa did have balls – all be they a putrid green.

"I thought you hated her?" said Inuyasha, still dumb struck. He did not even have the urge to pummel the pompous, little toad demon for all the bravery and loyalty he was showing to both Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Jaken turned to Inuyasha. "Hate is such a strong word. I find her repellant at the best of times, but she is fundamentally harmless. She is a ningen pup. This makes her tiresome by nature. This is not her fault."

"Jaken-sama, I meant no offense. In fact, I requested tea with you for the express purpose of discussing this disturbing new development," said Miroku seriously, his eyes devoid of there usually amusement. He was serious, the kappa realized suddenly.

The Hanyou, looked from one to the other, then at Myoga, who shrugged his shoulders.

Inuyasha huffed, "As usual, you bring the damn news and prove useless shortly thereafter. Why don't you flee now, you coward? We will find a way to handle this before Sesshoumaru returns. I don't honestly think he could handle this."

The kappa now rounded on the hanyou, "How dare you impugn the skills of the mighty Taiyoukai, you insolent whelp!? Lord Sesshoumaru can do anything!" Jaken said as he flourished his staff to point in the direction of the offensive half-breed.

The staff always responded to the jyaki of the demon who possessed it, and the anger Jaken felt towards the importunate Hanyou, expressed itself in that moment as flames. They flared from the gaping maw of one of the repugnant heads. But for Inuyasha's agility, his hair and quite a few other things would have been singed.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing," Inuyasha said.

He lunged for the fleeing toad youkai, who screamed in terror as he waddled through the low door and down the wooden hallway. He was followed closely by a very violently angry and somewhat embarrassed Hanyou, looking to wreck vengeance in the form of a thorough beating. He hadn't bludgeoned the little, pulp eyed bastard in weeks. It was _waaaaaaaaaay_ overdue.

Miroku merely glanced at the open shoji screen door, and sighed, returning his attention to Myoga.

"So you believe this is Naraku's doing, of course?"

"Yes, Houshi, it is. He has been sequestered somewhere as yet undetected, but he has been fully aware of the…ahhh, affections the Western Lord holds for the Miko. He does not fear Inuyasha; few do. You can always see him coming, if I might speak freely. On the other hand, the pending mating of the Miko and the eldest son of the Inu-no-Taishou is a different matter. If his ward has been used in the manner you speak of, she is thankfully unaware. I very much suspect Kan'na takes her body at times. We must find a means of blocking that access, so he can no longer remove her soul at will," said the flea, stroking his chin hairs.

Miroku's brows furrowed. "There is one draw back. If we find a way to do this, Naraku will know it and then move on to something we have even less control over. Whatever we do, must remain between those that were in this room. The fewer who know the better, then he will remain uncertain of how it was achieved."

"I agree Miroku. The Taiyoukai must never know. All would be lost if he ventured forth to take on Naraku alone. That, I believe, was the intent, to divert the Taiyoukai's attention. This also tells me Naraku is frightened of an, as of yet, unnamed outcome."

Miroku's usual deceptively amused smile took on a wholly malevolent quality. "Such a shame," he said as he made to rise with the aid of his staff.

"Where are you going Priest?"

"Remain here. I will find those two and request Lady Kaede's presence. I believe she might have a solution now that she has recovered. She knows more of this intrigue than she is actually saying. It is time for her to divulge fully."

Myoga, never one to turn up his nose at a ready repast, bowed in acquiescence. There was tea, sweets and a light meal that had been pushed aside that he could partake of while he waited.

Yes, he would see just how far his skin could stretch.

_**sks**_

Kagome stood in front of her full-length mirror with a pillow stuffed under her tank, turning herself to the side, seemingly oblivious to the slowly opening door of her bedroom.

One amber eye looked on in amusement at her facial expression. 'It would not do to embarrass her in so private a moment,' thought the Taiyoukai. He scanned what he could through the door, before he began to gently close it.

"Get in here, Sexy Lips," said the Miko in a sultry enticing tone. "I want to know what you two talked about for an hour while I was banished to the shrine's reliquary with Jii-Jii and a thoroughly miserable Souta." She never once moved her eyes to the door, or the white clad being standing there. The Miko was still contemplating coming events with a speculative pout as she smoothed her hands over the protruding pillow lovingly.

A little nonplussed at being so easily found out, the Taiyoukai tried, as best as possible, to walk in with as much dignity as he could muster under the circumstances.

Opening the door fully, he looked about him with his usual bland expression. He noted her room, though filled with paraphernalia of all description remained neat and ordered.

There were myriad strange looking objects he would question her about later, but what drew his eye most was a floor to ceiling shelving unit filled with what he recognized to be scrolls. Ignoring the Miko, he walked to it purposefully, and began to reach up to touch the oddly bound scrolls.

"Ahhh… excuse me, Sesshoumaru?" said the Miko, now just behind him, the pillow long discarded, and a less than pleased expression once more on her beautiful face.

He merely glanced over his shoulder at the lithe female, stopping at her midsection and noted the pillow's absence.

"You will carry our pup well," he said, re-assuring her. He had wrongly assumed that she needed his approval of her future appearance. This of course was not exactly top of mind for the Miko. Her Western Lord had just had a secret meeting with 'her' mother and she was put out, to say the least. It appeared that he had no intentions of telling a damn thing!

After a few more minutes of standing and pouting, boring rather large holes in the back of is silk clad being, Kagome stomped to her en suite bathroom and slammed the door. She then opened it a crack, to see if there had been any effect – none. Slamming it once more for good measure, she locked it with satisfaction, then thinking better of that final move, she quietly unlocked it. '_He might need to go after all,_' she thought practically.

Kagome busied herself with the taps, enjoying the feel of the hot and cold metal under her palms as she opened the medicine cabinet. She tapped her chin with a blissful expression as she looked through her unguents, her other guilty pleasure.

Swishing her hands about in the warm water, releasing the scent, she smiled as she felt his now familiar approach. "So much for books," she snorted, half under her breath. She had chosen rightly selecting a sandalwood based bath essence. '_Gender neutral_,' she had thought before pouring it in generously.

"Do you remember a conversation we had at a hot spring, about hot and cold running water?" she said without turning around. She felt his warmth directly behind her stooping form. The Taiyoukai bent and reached to touch her one hand that remained on the warm tap briefly, as her other swooshed the warm scented liquid.

"Sandalwood," he murmured sensually in her ear. His clothing rustled and she felt herself lifted to a standing position, his warm, naked form pressed to her back suggestively. His arms came around her waist and his hands rested on the flat of her stomach.

Kagome's eyes closed surrendering to the heady sensation created by the feel of a very masculine form pressing into her back suggestively.

The demon Lord nuzzled her neck playfully, nipping softly in the same spot he had favored earlier in the well-house. Kagome relaxed in his body's embrace as she felt his hands drift towards the snap of her jeans. The Taiyoukai continued to suckle and nibble her throat, purring softly.

It was but the work of a moment for the mighty Lord to undo the snap and ease the zipper down very slowly. She felt an answering warm trickle of moisture and a dull throbbing in her loins in anticipation of his touch. One tapered digit caressed her nub, causing the Miko to hiss and ease her legs apart to allow him more access. She pressed one hand to the wall for balance, while he teased her clit unmercifully.

Kagome continued to hiss and moan in pleasure as she began to writhe against his hardened length, eliciting a low lusty growl of approval as his nibbling became more intense…a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Her legs began to tremble under the strain of remaining upright, as with each stroke, he delved into her womanly depths, bringing forth more of her arousing scent and juices.

Both her hands now strained against the wall. His strokes became more demanding as she bucked with each slick withdrawal. She closed her eyes blissfully, enjoying the feel and scent of him, and just as suddenly he stopped. She groaned in annoyed frustration, about to turn around, but was forestalled, as firm callused hands gripped her arms.

"Do not move," he whispered sensually in her ear, as he bit her lobe almost painfully hard, his fangs grazing her neck. She shivered as moisture continued to pool between her legs.

"Please don't rip these, they cost a fortune. Just take them off, okay?" she pleaded, and received a light smack to her bottom as she tried to help him with the task.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself, Miko," he said as he eased her legs out of the jeans, taking her g-string with it before unceremoniously removing her tank top. She bit her lower lip, as she felt his warmth return, but in an unanticipated fashion.

A hot rough tongue traced expertly the curve of her buttocks, eliciting a soft gasp from the Miko. The Taiyoukai caressed her now naked form with his own as he slithered up her nubile body, which now bore a slight sheen of sweat and mist. His claws gently grazing her thighs as he rose, eliciting a wanton moan.

"Please Sesshou…," she mewled, leaning back into him. She needed to be quiet. They were in her home and quite possible, her family was downstairs.

"No, Miko. You made me wait…and now you will too," he whispered, as one hand returned to his previous task of stroking her moist heat. The other rose to pinch one hardened nipple, as his fangs grazed her neck once more.

"Mmmmm…yes, please…' she whispered as her walls clenched with each delicious stroke of his finger within her core. Shifting his position, the Western Lord lifted the Miko by her hips swinging her lithe body to face the mirror above her vanity.

"Hold on," he said between clenched teeth, as he quickly placed her hands on either side of the vanity for security. With a wickedly debauched gleam in his ruby, almond shaped eyes, he bent her forward forcefully, and pulled her hips towards his girth, teasing her entrance as he slid between her soaking folds, but did not enter her slick inviting warmth - which was his alone.

"Ooooh, Kami," the Miko groaned. She tried desperately to lean into him, forcing him in, but to no avail.

The steam from the bath obscured the vision of masculine perfection in the mirror that stood behind her rhythmically rocking his hips with her own answering impotent thrusts of need.

"Sesshoumaru, please…we could be interrupted any moment,' she moaned in frustration.

Though he maintained the slow torture of her sensitive nub, he realized she did have a salient point. Without any further preamble, sheathed himself within her depths in one smooth motion, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Ooooooooooooh, GOD!" Kagome screamed, despite her best efforts, before Sesshoumaru could clasp his only free hand over her mouth.

'_Thankfully there are two closed doors_,' she thought. Her voice would not carry to the lower floor.

The Miko was, of course, quite wrong.

Though both Souta and Jii-Chan were summarily dismissed from the house back to the reliquary for no good reason, both males thought, Higurashi Aiko remained.

Kagome's mom smiled, as she busied herself cutting fresh salmon, and other delicacies for dinner, humming loudly. Rinsing and drying her hands, Mrs. Higurashi reached for the radio dial. '_Yes, volume, might prove useful for the next twenty minutes_," she thought absently. Her cheeks glowed in memory of her husband and their private, sacred moments. She too had been rather loud at times.

The Miko nipped her Taiyoukai's sword callused palm in ecstasy. His response? A low, carnal growl, as his next thrust made her see stars. He had found her spot. Having found it, the Taiyoukai smirked and increased the speed and force of his hips undulations as Kagome tried desperately to control her now muffled mewls of rapture.

'_Now,'_ the Taiyoukai thought. His fangs extended and he clamped down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, simultaneously as he pinched her engorged nub. Her walls tightened deliciously, painfully about his length in answer.

Kagome floated as she milked her Mate of his essence - that was hers alone. Drifting in and out of conscious thought, Kagome saw differing cadences of spectral light dance behind her tightly closed eyes. His rhythmic thrusts slowed as he continued to release his life giving fluids within her welcoming womanhood.

Her legs trembled from the effort of remaining somewhat upright, as he leaned over her bathed in sweat.

"Thank you, Kagome. You have accepted this Sesshoumaru," said a soft sated sensual baritone. Warm, soft lips kissed the curve of her ear. Slackening his grip and easing his hips away from her, she moaned at his loss before turning to face him.

They faced each other for the first time since he entered her private domain. His eyes still red with lust, his markings remained pronounced, matching his feral expression as he lifted her and impaled her once more on his still turgid length.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

"No, my beloved Mate, thank you for giving me joy, love and undying pleasure, that I could not have imagine existed." she said softly, mesmerized by the glow of his eyes. She raised her hand to his elegantly marked cheeks, before lowering the pads of her fingers to outline his sensual lips.

"Do you trust me, Higurashi Kagome of the Bow?" he said as his hips surged upward, causing Kagome to hiss, her walls quivered in response.

"With my family, my life, my tachi and our unborn child," she said softly, caressing his lips once more.

Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes, as he lowered his head and kissed her softly; their first kiss in her world. Kagome gasped as he buried himself even more deeply into her scorching, slick depths. She gripped him instinctively, refusing to release him, staking her claim.

Adjusting his grip briefly and with demonic speed, he raised his index finger and made a gash across the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and dark blood trickled down his pale flesh.

"Drink, Kagome. You are my Mate eternal," he said as he leaned his head in submission, allowing her full access to his throat in supplication to his chosen bitch.

Kagome had thought the very act would have repulsed her, but instead she found she licked her lips in anticipation, her tongue retrieving the droplets that coursed to his pale nipple. He shivered as her blunt teeth nipped his areola. Her tongue retrieved the droplets of blood before she sucked the open wound until there was no more. Once more she felt as though she was floating in a pleasurable, dark void of peace as a bright red light enveloped her, giving her body renewed warmth before a final flash of white light threw her back into conscious thought. She felt warm liquid gush from his member as her eyes opened.

Blinking, Kagome looked down at his feet and realized they were wet.

"Oh shit! We didn't turn off the water!" she said as she attempted to pull away from her Mate's internal embrace of her tight feminine core.

The tub had overflowed, but fortunately, after reasoning with a still hardened male - determined to go for round two, he relented and allowed her to grab every towel in the cupboard. She pulled the stopper, lowering the warm scented liquid in the tub.

"Your mother is interesting. We will remain for another day. There is much to do on this side," the naked Taiyoukai said, with an attempt at dignity. He sat on the commode with a regal air, surreptitiously watching his bitch's backside with renewed interest, her thighs still wet with evidence of their recent activities.

Ten bath towels later, and no sign of leakage, the Miko snickered as she wrapped herself in the one of three remaining towels, and extended a soft hand to her Mate.

"Get in. I will wash all that sweaty hair and delicious body of yours, and then quickly shower," she said with a big glowing smile at quite possibly the most perfect being in existence.

Perfect, not because of anything physical, she suddenly realized, but how he made her feel when he looked at her.

When she looked at him, her knees felt weak with want of contact and her heart thrummed uncontrollably, not because of his obvious beauty, but the singular fact of what remained unsaid by both.

He loved her passionately, unconditionally to her very soul. Though unsaid, she felt it in the moment she joined with him.

"Get in, Sexy Lips! Mom is a stickler about dinner time," she said, pulling him to his feet and ushered him into the tub.

"So Decadent One, shampoo first?" she said as she removed the towel about her body. Then thinking better of it, based on his facial expression, she rewrapped herself hurriedly, receiving a glower for her efforts at decorum.

"I am hungry. I need to eat something," she said, answering his annoyed expression. She received a lascivious smirk and a quick glance at a bobbing Ruru, who was demanding her attention once more.

"Oh don't you worry, big boy. This Kagome will have dessert later, I promise." she said in a sultry whisper as she nipped one of his ever so sexy, delicately pointed ears, "My tastes have always run to savory rather than sweet," she intoned suggestively waggling her well tended brows.

"Hhhhnnnnn," he said in an almost purr. Sesshomaru leaned against the formed, waterproof neck pillow of 'Hello Kitty' design. Kagome reached for the shampoo of choice, noting he had managed to look rather dignified at that, with the smiling kitten head just so about his neck, not to mention the pink bow.

'The Taiyoukai had élan,' she thought as she set to shampooing his hair. Her tall Head Slut purred contentedly with his eyes closed.

_**sks**_

**Author's Note**

And with that, we leave the Taishou and the Higurashi about to go to dinner…_**a very revealing dinner**_ in more ways than one.

Ja Ne

EP


	17. Part Seventeen

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Edited by: Meara**

**Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Japanese Phrases/Words Used In Part Seventeen**

**Tatsu** – Is the native Japanese dragon. In Japanese art the dragon is never totally visible. It is partially hidden in swirling clouds or stormy waves, as "no mortal may look upon its entire body and live." Both Chinese and Japanese dragons were given the power of air though they were usually wingless. Dragons are often seen in pursuit of a jewel – either fighting for its possession or grasping it with its claws.

**Yakuza** - are members of traditional organized crime groups in Japan, also known as Gokudō. 

**Arigatou gozaimasu** – Thank you for going to the trouble 

**Gurache** – Thank you 

**Dou itashimashite** - You're welcome, not at all/think nothing of it 

**Moshimoshi** – Greeting when answering a phone (Hello) 

**Daijobu desu** – Calm down/ It's alright (epiphany) 

**Oyasumi nasai** – Good Night (when turning in for the night) 

**Otooji** - parent's younger brother, uncle 

**Gosei** – Understanding 

**Watashi no namae wa Satori desu** – My name is Satori

**Part Seventeen – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

Kagome hummed to herself as she plugged in the hair dryer and wiped away some of the mist that still clung to the vanity's mirror, just enough to look into her own rather happy eyes. Sesshoumaru had flat out refused her offer to dry his hair with that noisy little contraption that whirred and irritated his sensitive hearing. He had had quite enough of things that buzzed for one day.

Wrapped in nothing but a fluffy, white bath towel secured like a sarong about his lean hips, he looked very much like a Grecian statue brought to life. He pulled the bathroom door open and re-entered her bedroom proper carrying his previously discarded damp hakama and haori alone. He partially closed the bathroom door to lessen the noise of the device.

Kagome flicked on the dryer and continued to hum.

"Miko?"

The steam had finally dissipated from the bathroom leaving nothing but moist air, '_My hair would need trimming soon_,' she thought as she continued to brush the shiny onyx silk she called hair.

"Miko!"

Kagome paused, flicking off the dryer and listened intently.

"Did you say something, Sesshoumaru?"

A handsome towel dried head came around the doorframe, one silver brow arched imperiously in question.

"Where are this Sesshoumaru's…" he paused in mid sentence and sniffed, before turning away from his Mate to refocus his glower at the bedroom door. Kagome approached the bathroom door to see what he was looking at frostily.

"Come," commanded the Lord, as though granting an audience at the Western Shiro.

Mrs. Higurashi had changed into a tan colored silk dress of simple fitted design and pearls - her good pearls - about her neck with matching studs in her delicate ears.

"As you were both somewhat occupied, I took the liberty of removing both katana, armor and sundry. They are safe my Lord. I have brought you a kimono and yukata, as I noted you traveled rather light. You will also find some casual trousers and a shirt and other items you may have use for. They should fit," said Higurashi Aiko as she bowed and handed the items to her daughter's Mate, politely not making eye contact with either Kagome or the Western Lord.

Sesshoumaru's previous expression changed, as he bowed and accepted the neatly stacked assortment.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Kagome was awestruck at the grace with which her mother handled the current situation, never would she under-estimate her simple manner again. Still waters did really run deep.

Putting down the dryer next to the phone on her dresser, she too bowed deeply.

"Gurache"

"Dou itashimashite," replied Mrs. Higurashi as she turned to leave then hesitated, glancing back into the Taiyoukai's face. Her eyes traveled to his neck and the slight discoloration there, then to her daughter's own with its pronounced darkened patch which would eventually form the crescent of the Taishou clan.

The phone rang interrupting the perusal of her son-in-law and her daughter, his Mate.

Kagome reached for the phone, glad of something else to do. Her mother's previous statement and speculative glances were causing her face to glow the color of crimson. She now knew her mother had heard.

"Moshimoshi," the priestess said turning away from the duo.

"Hi Houjo, how are you?" she said brightly with a happy smile in her voice.

The Miko's pleased tone while speaking to the male was not in the least bit comforting to the youkai Lord. Did she have no female friends aside from Sango, he wondered irritably. He was so pre-occupied in listening to her laughter and the near inaudible responses of the insufferably pleasant male, he failed to notice Mrs. Higurashi's amused expression as she left, quietly closing the door behind her.

Throwing down the garments on the bed and growling softly, he stared daggers into the back of his bitch's head with his arms folded, clawed digits rhythmically beating a tattoo on his flexed biceps. '_The Miko had merely asked him to be lenient with the males in her family, she said nothing with respect to any other ningen males,_' he mused with a vicious gleam in his golden eyes.

Unconsciously while speaking, Kagome pressed her fingers to the still tender sealed punctures on her neck. They suddenly felt itchy and burned slightly.

"Sorry, can you repeat that Houjo?" she said, apologetically, "Ahh tonight? Well…" she said hesitantly looking in the direction of her Mate – '_Oh dear, someone isn't pleased_.'

"What about tomorrow? I can pop into your father's store sometime in the afternoon and we can catch up," she smiled pleasantly, as she turned to face the now exceedingly livid demon Lord. The burning sensation at her neck intensified, and it became difficult to concentrate much less talk.

"Ooooooowwww," she said involuntarily. It finally struck her what had been happening.

Sesshoumaru was jealous, hence the burning sensation. Taking a very deep breath, Kagome accepted the pain and willed her own powers to the surface while Houjo babbled worriedly. He thought she was having another attack of sorts.

The Taiyoukai golden eyes flashed, as he felt something akin to an invisible caress pass over his left cheek, down his neck, and over his shoulders. Confused, by this ghostly touch, he looked into the Miko's eyes. She was placating him and allowing him to feel her own aura. Houjo was a non-issue.

Abruptly, the burning sensation ceased.

"Huh? You are leaving for vacation tomorrow afternoon? So you are coming now for dinner tonight?" she said as her eyes became as big as saucers when she mouthed '_Sorry_' to the Western Lord before sighing loudly…. "She did… did she? Okay…see you shortly," she said ringing, off looking at the phone with an aggravated expression.

Another soft, apologetic tap at the door, "… Speak of the devil," Kagome said under her breath.

"May I come in?" said Mrs. Higurashi as she entered moments later, once more bearing gifts, this time in the form of a covered thin lacquered box of masculine design. The priestess recognized it instantly. It was her father's prized amulet's case.

Cautiously, the Miko looking from the handsome male, who had calmed considerable once the phone conversation had ended, to the beautiful, little female traitor in their midst.

"Mom, did you, or did you not tell Houjo he could come to dinner tonight?" the Priestess said, quietly. She did not need a repeat performance of her earlier censure by both her Jii-Jii and Ruru's Master.

Mrs. Higurashi had an impish expression on her face as one delicate hand touched her lips apologetically. She waved the box in the Taiyoukai's general direction before Kagome took it. The Priestess realized though he had cooled down considerable, he was not exactly in the best of moods at the moment.

"Yes, I did. He can be a very persuasive young man, when he is after something and so very polite, too. Lovely boy," she said, sneakily watched the rapid change in the Taiyoukai's facial expression. '_He is beginning to integrate emotions_,' she mused privately.

Anticipating the outcome of her mother's comment…true to form, though no longer burning, Kagome's mating mark began to throb.

"Mom, how exactly are we, and I do emphasize '_we_', going to explain Lord Sesshoumaru's… ahhh strategic tattoos exactly?" said Kagome as she retreated to the bathroom briefly with a sudden thought. '_Foundation hid a multitude of sins! Could she get him to wear it?_'

A gruff, stooped, aged male suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking less than pleased at the current state of undress he found the demon Lord in. The narcissistic pup was only in a towel.

"Disgraceful! The young of today have no modesty," said the elderly male disparagingly as he took in the Taiyoukai's familial markings curiously. He needed a better look at the young, fit male that was joining his family. He had overheard his Granddaughter's query.

Sesshoumaru growled softly in the direction of the short, bent male currently making another speculative pass around him, as though he were a choice bit of venison on display at market.

"We can say he is a member of the gokudō," said the Guji brightly as he smiled, revealing large gaps where there should have been teeth.

Kagome heard when her grandfather entered her bedroom, though she did not need to. Sesshoumaru's jyaki had spiked, telling her instantly he was not a happy inuyoukai Lord. Gramps' solution was a classic.

Peaking out the bathroom door as she continued to rifle the cabinet, looking for her make-up bag, she bellowed.

"Gramps, thanks but no thanks. We will not be saying the Western Lord is a member of the Yakuza. Your imagination knows no bounds at times. I have suffered with your excuses for three years, and I don't want my Mate to do the same," she said as she took an oversized bathrobe from behind the door and put it on before re-entering the room.

She had made a decision.

Reaching up to the annoyed demonic Lord, she lovingly stroked his forehead's crescent and then his cheeks, smiling softly up at him before turning, once more, to face her mother and her well meaning, and now that she thought about it, possibly senile, Granddad.

"Houjo is welcome at dinner…not that I could stop him anyway," she said under her breath, pulling the well-toned arms of her Mate around her waist and holding them there firmly.

"This is Lord Sesshoumaru and whether anyone outside our family likes it or not, I am not going to explain my Mate's appearance to anyone. He is gorgeous beyond measure just as is and I wouldn't change a hair on him," she affirmed breathlessly. His grip about her waist tightened, the only sign he had heard.

"As it should be, my daughter."

Mrs. Higurashi approached the couple, reaching into Kagome's oversized pocket and removed the box her daughter had placed there moments before.

"Then you will have no need of this little trinket while here."

A clawed hand covered that of Aiko-sama's briefly before gently taking the box from her grasp. Kagome craned her neck to look up at the Taiyoukai in question.

"What is this?"

Mrs. Higurashi took a moment to weight her words carefully before speaking. All three waited to see what she would say.

"Open it. The Omamori within allows the wearer to mask their true form. Your father used it on many occasions. There are only two in existence. It allows those unaware of its presence to see that which the wearer wishes them to see," she said softly.

Kagome took the box from Sesshoumaru's clawed hand and opened it, revealing a dark braided silken rope with a white etched jade pendant with the symbol of Tatsu holding a crescent moon within its claws. The moon was a shade of the palest yellow jade.

"Mom?" said Kagome with awe. Though she had seen it about her father's neck repeatedly as a child, its true meaning never reached her, until now.

Her mother merely smiled and reached for her father-in-law's hand, pulling him quietly out of the room. Jii-Chan did not protest but followed her silently, closing the door his face took on an odd quality, deep in thought. Why had he not been presented with the feather. He needed to finish the bow made of the sacred cedar branch from Mt. Asuza? Surely one of them had it within their possession?

Sesshoumaru glanced at the closed door, then at the necklace the Miko held lovingly. Her fingers caressing the cool jade, her expression far away, deep in thought.

"Kagome?" he said softly as he turned her around to face him.

She smiled sheepishly up at him, quickly holding it out to the Taiyoukai.

"Your choice, of course," her face suddenly becoming an expressionless mask, or so the Miko thought.

The Taiyoukai quirked a brow in amusement at the pathetic attempt his bitch was making at indifference to his choice.

"Do you wish this Sesshoumaru to wear it?"

"Not necessarily…it would make dinner go smoothly, truthfully without Houjo asking unnecessary questions, but no, I don't care. Do as you like," she said turning away from him to look at the pile of clothing on her bed.

"We need to dress and be downstairs," she said, hoping to close the subject. '_This has to be his choice not mine._' In no way did she want him to have the impression she was ashamed of his appearance. She wasn't, and she thanked Kami for his differences.

Holding the kimono to him, she observed that its midnight blue silk complimented his pallor. The Taiyoukai remain frozen in place, dangling the rope of the necklace over the claw of his index finger, simply staring at the Miko.

An errant thought crossed Kagome's mind and she smiled in wicked glee. There amongst the various items lay a plastic pack of men's briefs…and just the right size.

"You know something? Mom and I are going to have to have a talk. There is more to that woman than meets the eye. Someone had her full attention this afternoon but after dinner she is mine, do you hear that Western Lord?" she said in a playful tone that held a kernel of truth.

Kagome turned when Sesshoumaru did not respond to her words. There around his neck was the talisman.

Coming to her side, he took the brief she handed to him. Looking at it quizzically down at his towel, he removed it with a flick, deducing the general function of the garment and then proceeded to put it on – backwards.

"Ruru looks a bit uncomfortable," Kagome said as casually as possible, stifling a snort. The Taiyoukai's movement had proved too swift for her to stop the error in the making, and if truth be told, she had been more pre-occupied with thoughts of tracing those mouthwatering stripes on his hips with her tongue to their final, succulent destination.

Selecting instead to gently pull at the waistband, she lowered them slowly looking up to slightly pinked eyes. He had been perfectly aware of her thoughts. She blushed.

"We will speak of the mating bond, when we return to your quarters," he said as he stepped out of one leg and then the other. "You will stop looking up at this Sesshoumaru in that manner, Miko, if you wish to attend the evening meal," he said in a soft, husky baritone. Thrusting his hips forward meaningfully, the demon garnering her instant attention, as she licked her soft pink lips and Ruru, like a good not-so-little soldier – ever vigilante - stood at full attention awaiting his orders.

Kagome blinked, and averted her gaze. Her mouth suddenly went dry, unlike some other parts that would remain nameless.

'_Focus Kagome! Focus! We have other things to do….and there was always later tonight_.'

Pulling her up gently to his chest, he nuzzled her neck softly then pushed her away from him with a groan of frustration. He wished to take her now more than ever. The Miko smirked. '_Mutual torture was always a good thing_,' she thought.

Backing away from him, she smiled before returning to the assortment of clothing. "So, what do you want to wear exactly?"

He flicked through the items dispassionately and came across the trousers – she might have known – '_When in Rome as they say_.'

The camel colored dockers fit him like a glove. The narrow pleats emphasized the flat plains of his stomach and slim hips. The crisp, white linen shirt emphasized his broad shoulders and long arms handsomely. The dark, tan kid leather belt was the final touch with its brass toned buckle – her father's - did nicely clinching the look. Even in modern clothing he looked what he was; an aristocrat. Fresh white tabi hid a multitude of claws she noted. Her mother thought of everything.

There was the minor fight with the two top buttons. Sesshoumaru did them up, refusing to show his neck, and the Miko on tippy-toes unbuttoned them, staring daggers up at him. They compromised with one button undone. Finally satisfied with her work, she checked the amulet once more, with a perplexed expression.

"Mom did say it changed your appearance right? Then why is it you look just as ravishingly edible as usual, stripes and all?"

"This Sesshoumaru assumes no one in our family will see any difference. It is enchanted," he said as he sat, somewhat awkwardly, in the only other chair in the room, discarding the oversized stuffed toy that smiled at him vacuously. He noted absently, the toy's '_Dockers_' were missing before it went sailing through the air.

"Hey! I love Winnie! Be careful," she said petulantly, retrieving Pooh-Bear from the corner he had been thrown. She pulled his shirt down lovingly before setting him on the lamp table beside the Western Lord.

"Senseless trifling and it is indecently attired. Get dressed, Miko," he said reaching over his shoulder for one of the thin bound scrolls, its title, "_Every Girl's Fa_n_tasy_."

Kagome eeped and tore across the room reaching for the magazine. Ayumi had left it there on her last visit. The Taiyoukai, ever swift, rose and held it high. He had quickly scanned the pages in the blink of a pair of amber eyes.

"Do you find the ningen males depicted arousing, Miko?"

Blushing furiously and attempting a casual air as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, the Miko raised her chin defensively. "**THA**T is not mine. It belongs to a friend of mine. She happened to leave it here," she said, trailing off in what she hoped was an unimpressed manner – neglecting to mention the other copies under her bed in a nice, little box. She hadn't looked at any for over a year now. Now that she thought about it, she stopped shortly after she had begun irritating the Taiyoukai at every opportunity on their accidental meetings. She had found her ideal Mate.

The Taiyoukai's brows rose in disbelief before he returned to turning the pages slowly, "Get dressed, Onna." Then as an afterthought, "They appear healthy, far healthier than the ningen of this Sesshoumaru's time. Your species has improved."

He had finally reached the centerfold Kagome lowered her head in her hands,  
'_This is sooooooo embarrassing_.'

Her heart had stopped. Peaking through her fingers she looked straight into deep citrine pools which looked rather smug and amused at the same time. The Miko would not have to wait long as to why he looked so pleased with himself.

"If this particular male represents the best of those within your species, they are decidedly lacking. This would explain the dower expressions on the majority of human female faces this Sesshoumaru has encountered in his travels."

Kagome held her head high, harrumphing. Then not being able to resist she walked towards the Taiyoukai with a purposeful gate waving her index finger up at him.

"You smug …! It isn't the size of the katana that matters so much as how effectively it is used. Or so I have been told," she said. Kagome turned and headed back to her closet, throwing open the doors, and began rifling through her dresses in quick succession, mumbling to herself about dog demons, their egos, and tape measures. '_How dare he categorize human males that way?_' Though she would never test the theory, it was obvious it was the quality of the man that mattered, not his genitalia's size.

The Miko refocused on the multitude of choices in front of her. Mom had set the tone of dress for dinner tonight. Jeans were not an option.

Two clawed hands shifted her robe and cupped her breasts firmly giving her nipples a tweak, as he leaned his hips into her. Kagome closed her eyes biting her lower lip. If he kept this up they would be late for dinner for sure.

"Are you not satisfied, Miko?" he purred into her ear teasingly, nipping a lobe. He loosened the belt of the robe, and grazing his claws gently over her flat stomach up towards his two other favorite parts of his Miko's anatomy. That's it! If she did not stop his wandering hands, she would throw him down on the bed and have her way with him.

Kagome took a cleansing breath and slowly turned to lecture her tantalizing Mate. She tried to put a cold impassive expression on her face. '_Kami, he's delicious_,' she thought.

"You will either sit on that chair as far away from my person as possible, or you will go downstairs now. I will never get dressed at this rate, or you can make yourself useful and find that damn feather. It is in the pack somewhere. I forgot to give it to Jii-Jii earlier with all the excitement. I want to give it to him after dinner," she said with her hands on her naked hips.

The Taiyoukai acknowledged her wishes with a slight incline of his head. His silken mane fell forward, partially obscuring his eyes, which traveled to the dark well-trimmed silky curls between her legs, intentionally licking his lips.

Glaring at him, the Miko growled in frustration and returned to her task.

Kagome was a quick dresser. Never one to dally, she decided a little teasing of her Mate's libido did not hurt and selected to wear a fitted, black skirt that accentuated her curves.

The skirt went to mid thigh, and did wonderful things for her long, well toned, tanned legs that appeared to go on forever. She took the black, silk camisole off its padded hanger and threw it on over her head tucking it into the skirt. A quick check of her hair and a light application of lip-gloss later, she was ready as she slipped her feet into her less than attractive house slippers.

Sesshoumaru looked displeased at her choice of footwear.

The Miko looked down at her feet and shrugged, "Well, we aren't leaving the house, so why bother with proper shoes?"

The Taiyoukai raised himself elegantly from the overstuffed chair he sat in, the feather securely tucked into his left breast pocket and side stepping her completely diving into the bottom of her closet to her shoe rack. Flicking wayward tendrils of silver as he rose, he brought out a pair of black stilettos she and Ayumi had bought on a dare. She had yet to wear them.

Handing them to her, he moved towards the door and opened it softly, giving his Mate one last long smoldering look before having to descend to the main floor of the Higurashi home.

"You will remove those garments slowly when we return to your quarters 'to rest,' Miko and you will put those," he pointed at the shoes in her hands, "on for my inspection. Their lack of functionality intrigues this Sesshoumaru," he said flatly, before exiting.

Yes, with that parting comment from the youkai, the Lady of the Western Lands began to laugh; laugh like she had never done before, as the light dawned. She had only read about fetishes, and it turns out, her Taiyoukai had one, even if he refused to acknowledge it.

Placing the shoes on her dressing table neatly with a smug smile, she checked herself in the mirror once more. "Inspection indeed, why you dirty, little Taiyoukai" she whispered before smiling secretly. She quickly changed her little camisole for a short, black silk and cotton button up sweater that covered her mark. Kagome entered the bathroom to apply a little translucent powder.

"Oh, I'll give him a show alright," she said to the mirror.

The phone rang once more. Kagome waited to see if it was picked up, and it was, and continued primping for her Taiyoukai.

_**sks**_

The rice wine was warmed to perfection, Sesshoumaru thought appreciatively as he sniffed its delicate aroma before sipping it. A set of dark brown, filmy eyes glared at him, over its own cup of sake, slurping loudly, causing Sesshoumaru to cringe. '_He and the Hanyou would get on well at table_,' he mused.

Souta who had no interest in the current staring contest flipped the remote and proceeded to channel surf garnering the Western Lord's interest. This must be the moving pictures he had heard the half-breed discuss on more than one occasion. Apparently, other ningen were bewitched and trapped within this device and provided entertainment for their masters. '_Intriguing. They have evolved much, but have maintained their cruel streak_.'

A soft, scratching sound at the back door caught no one's attention but the Taiyoukai. He leapt to his feet, and sniffed, causing Souta to start and look in the direction the demon Lord was staring at intently as he backed towards the closet, and reached for Toukijin. Grasping its hilt, the Western Lord was a blur on silent feet, as he approached the back door, followed closely by the small male.

"What is it Sesshoumaru-sama," the young warrior whispered, tugging on his belt, only to receive a frigid glare and a clawed digit pressed to the Taiyoukai's lips. The scent was vaguely familiar. Perhaps a neko youkai had masked its scent. Swiftly moving Souta behind him, the lord pushed open the door leading to the garden.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww."

The first thing the youkai noticed was a set of blue feline eyes peering up at him innocently in the darkness, eyes reflecting the light of the moon above. The portly neko in question sauntered through the door, casual as can be and leapt into Souta's arms.

"No worries, Lord Sesshoumaru. This is Buyo. He's 'Gome's cat," said Souta as he scratched behind Buyo's ears playfully before letting him jump to the floor.

Sesshoumaru glared at the tail held high suspiciously, as it entered the kitchen. The Western Lord detested the tubby feline on sight. It was genetic, after all. Fortunately for this Buyo youkai's own longevity, he sensed no danger in its presence, he would allow it to live – for now.

The youkai stood impotently at the door, feeling a little foolish. Nothing in this world was familiar. It did not help that the elder Higurashi male was choking with not so well suppressed laughter at his overreaction.

He needed some air, and decided to take a walk with Toukijin for company, exiting the open door missing Kagome's grand entrance in heels, which she had specifically worn for his enjoyment. Of course, she intended to take them off the minute she got downstairs. '_Just to see his face would be priceless_,' she chuckled softly as she carefully made her way down.

Now that the general excitement was over, Souta went back to the trapped ningen in the noisy box assuming a dazed vacant expression.

"Oka-saan, when's dinner I'm starving?!"

Mrs. Higurashi answered from the kitchen, "We are waiting for Houjo. He is going to be a little later than expected. He was kind enough to stop and pick up dessert."

Kagome carefully continued to descend the carpeted stairs afraid of catching her heels on the nap of the carpet, possibly spoiling her entrance. Her Mate, she observed, was nowhere to be found. Not in the living room, and peering around the corner, he wasn't in the dining room, either. The doorbell rang and a scuffling sound was heard beyond it. Kagome did not notice in her haste, that the door had begun to open seemingly of its own volition.

"I'll get it Mom," the Priestess said, forgetting her previous decision to go slowly in the unfamiliar footwear, deciding to take the stairs two at a time, before Houjo rang it again.

He had a tendency to be impatient and she knew the high pitch would do nothing to endear him to the Taiyoukai, regardless of where he was in the house.

It is said, one must bear a friend's infirmities. In the Shikon-no-Miko's case that had everything to do with her ever so light tendency towards being a little less than, coordinated. To that end, the last six steps proved Kagome's undoing. Her high pitched scream shattered the peaceful, night air, arms and legs going in every which direction in her rapid descent.

Kagome mused on things Sesshoumaru as she fell.

For example, his facial expression should he find her in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs and, once assuring himself with judicious prods that she was not injured significantly, the harangue she would have to endure about her clumsiness.

'_Perhaps death was preferable_,' she thought, distractedly as she crashed into something firm and clearly male which 'Oooouumppphhed!' on impact. The speed with which the priestess flew at the innocent, kindly disposed male friend of her youth carried them both down through the door and onto the porch.

Houjo had arrived, not coincidentally, so had the Taiyoukai.

To say he looked like a volcanic eruption in the making would have been the understatement of the century, his blunt perfectly white teeth evident to Houjo who looked up at him with a shell-shocked expression as did the miko.

The tall, flaxen haired male was growling at them, thought Houjo, now not so entirely sure it was a good idea to come to dinner.

Sesshoumaru was blind with rage. There on the front porch, in all her curvaceous feminine glory, lay his bitch atop a ningen male, both parties frozen in shock. '_The Miko had no shame either. Instead of looking contrite, she merely stares above this Sesshoumaru's head, her large soft brown eyes the size of saucers with her mouth open_.' the Taiyoukai thought indignantly.

Everything in life is simply a function of perspective.

Take for example the Miko, now trying to find her footing once more in an effort to save her Taiyoukai from being humiliated for what she thought was the third time that day. In reality, it was the fourth, Kagome realized, but who's counting.

She had managed to right herself as the sweets box Houjo had graciously stopped to pick up, on Mrs. Higurashi's behalf, began making its own rapid descent.

The Western Lord usual wore everything with aplomb. In fact, he was quite possibly the only living being who could pull off sackcloth and ashes. Not so the sticky goop now coursing down his silvery mane and smudging his cheeks and pretty much everything from the head down.

To add insult to injury, the entire Higurashi clan and that Houjo pestilence stood around him in morbid fascination, including the overweight neko, who currently was licking his tabi covered feet. Some of the sticky, sweet tasting substance had found its way there.

The first to approach him directly was Gramps. Kagome cringed, as she saw her Jii-Jii, who was well known for his sweet tooth, do the unthinkable. Taking one gnarled digit, he reached up to the Taiyoukai's cheek, and swiped a more than generous dollop of the mousse and just as judiciously stuck said finger in his mouth happily.

"Chocolate," he declared brightly, before pushing aside Mrs. Higurashi and Souta and re-entered his home, chuckling softly. No one noticed, or so he thought, that he swiped the feather, which eerily remained clean.

"I'll get some towels. Souta, Houjo, come with me," said Mrs. Higurashi who, unbeknownst, to Kagome could also feel the Taiyoukai's jyaki rising to a violent level. It would be best if there were no witnesses. The pendant was losing its ability to maintain the illusion of smooth unmarked skin and rounded human ears rapidly. The Taiyoukai was losing control.

Taking her life in her hands, the Miko bowed to her mother silently and stood in front of her demon Lord, glancing up into his stony, chocolate covered visage. Perhaps a joke would help.

"Only you could still look gorgeous covered in chocolate mousse."

No response. Maybe he would respond better to a direct attack.

Walking around him, assessing the full damage, and suppressing the urge to laugh, Kagome stopped in front of her Mate once more. She pursed her lips and quirked a brow up at the still intransigent male looking beyond her head.

"You do realize all of this," she waved her hands about, "is entirely your own fault, don't you?" '_That did it_.' He exposed rather sharp looking fangs at his bitch before stepping back and glowered down at her instead of giving into his original urge to assert his dominance over her. Sesshoumaru's eyes were crimson with unexpressed violence and frustration. Had she been anyone else, her head would have left her body that instant.

Despite her fear and the sudden resurgence of the intense pain in the region of her neck, Kagome stood her ground and glared right back at him. The Taiyoukai's sticky chocolate covered lids moved almost imperceptibly, she noted, as his focused distance gaze saw the shadowed outline of the well-house.

Kagome blinked as a rapid series of images involving the well passed in front of her eyes, all seen through a red haze. The Miko felt an equally swift succession of emotions; chiefly amongst them anger, followed by humiliation, hurt, loneliness, and most of all fear, a fear of things one could not control.

The front door opened once more. Kagome waved her mother back into the house.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to return to the Sengoku Jidai soon, Miko. His lands require his presence."

The Priestess looked up at her Taiyoukai, unsure of what to say. He would not appreciate her mentioning what she had felt just moments before.

Kagome decided to sit near her favorite spot on the front step, taking off the rather painful pair of shoes and massaged her aching toes while looking up at the still full moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said quietly, "Dad and I use to sit out here sometimes and I would be mesmerized by it while he told me stories, of mythical beings called demons, magic, good and evil and all things in-between. Little did I know, he was preparing me for the greatest adventure and the love of my life," the priestess said softly as she continued to massage her abused toes.

"How exactly is '_all of this_' this Sesshoumaru's fault?" said the flat, bored, chocolate covered baritone beside her. He sat across from her watching her toes intently. Kagome smiled.

"Well, Lord Kinky, you wanted to see me in these shoes up close and personal. So, I decided to surprise my beloved Mate and tripped down the stairs into Houjo."

The door opened briefly then closed again.

"How is this Sesshoumaru to allow you into battle when you are incapable of standing for any length of time? What of our pup's safety in your womb?"

Scooting closer to him, she leaned into a chocolate covered shoulder, "Then you had best keep an eye on me, hadn't you?" she said, smiling up at him.

"Hn."

"Oh and for future reference, no more of this '_allow_' crap. We are equal partners. I support you and you support me. We are a team, Sesshoumaru, in good and in bad. You are the one person, sorry youkai, I should be able to count on through thick and thin," the Miko said, as she pulled his sticky chin towards her. "You are my other half, as I am yours. Together we are stronger than anything we can ever face. Even chocolate mousse," she said as she licked his lips suggestively and grinned.

"Your sense of humor leaves much to be desired, Onna," the Taiyoukai said with a bored tone while reaching behind him for the towel he knew had been placed there moments before by Aiko-sama.

"Yeah, but you still want to see me in these don't you?" she said, dangling a single stiletto on one finger with a licentious smirk, waggling her brows.

"Hnnnn."

The danger had passed, she realized. His tension and loneliness had eased with her words.

"We did come here to do a few things, and maybe we can finish it all tomorrow and return …home. I have this less than fabulous feeling something is going on in the shiro we are not entirely privy to."

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Didn't you notice that Rin was not herself entirely and Kaede is old, but she seemed a little more fragile than usual? Which reminds me, I have to stop at the drug store for her before we return, there is bound to be something over the counter I can get to ease her pain."

"Hn."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if you '_**Hn'**_ me one more time, I swear I will clobber you with one of these come-fuck-me instruments of torture you are so fond of! Oh and never mind feeling around for the feather. Jii-Jii snatched it from you when he was taste testing your face. He enjoys doing slight of hand to the unsuspecting, by the way. Should have told you that before, sorry, my Lord."

"Does insanity run in your family, Miko? This Sesshoumaru ask merely out of concern for our pup's mental health," the demon Lord said atonally.

Kagome released an audible growl.

"Aaaallllrightttyyyyy then! I get it. You detest my family. I know they are not up to your high and mighty standards, Lord Stick-In-The-Mud. Fine! Whatever floats your boat. Just don't make fun of them. In fact, do what you want for the next day. I will talk to Mom in the morning, and find out what she knows and ask Jii-Chan about the feather and then we can go. You can go off prancing in the woods beyond the garden. Just please don't kill anything, it is a reserve. There are rather severe penalties for doing so in my time and I don't want to lose the youkai I love more than my life because he is an intolerant, self important, pompous ass I cannot live without!" the Miko said, getting up on naked feet, then turning once more. "Oh and you best tell Ruru he isn't going to be visiting his girlfriend tonight and if he complains to you? Tell him to talk to the hand – your hand!"

The Miko abruptly found herself looking at the world from another perspective; mainly upside down as she was carried back into the house and up the stairs. Her only vantage being the tight butt cheeks of her insufferable Mate.

Mrs. Higurashi came to the foot of the stairs to inquiry.

"Everything alright, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned briefly bowing to all concerned and said, "Oyasumi nasai."

Kagome stared at her mother in shock, as she bowed in response to the demon Lord's courteous good night to his host, the family and her guest.

"Hello? I'm the one upside down here and you ask him if everything is alright?! I love this family! Oh and Mommy, we need to talk in the morning about the letter Daddy left on the other side of the …." she trailed off, suddenly remembering Houjo sat at the low table bug eyed and confused.

Gramps took the opportunity to nudged Houjo conspiratorially, twirled a finger to his right temple, and winked in the young man's direction. Souta was too busy with his video game console to care. He liked Sesshoumaru just fine and at least he, unlike Inuyasha, could control his sister.

Kagome had given up.

"Night Houjo, have a great vacation. See you next time. Glad you got to meet my husband. No, I have no ring, but I have bites to prove it. Oh and yes, let Gramps tell you all about hubby's infamous career with the Yakuza. I know he's dying to."

Kagome's bedroom door slammed.

Mrs. Higurashi returned to her remaining guest with a serene smile. All waited, with bated breath to see what she would say. She said the right thing always.

"Would anyone like some tea?"

_**sks**_

Kagome felt the material of her comforter firmly under her back while a male with a less than comforting expression looked down in her beautiful face curiously, sniffing her neck gently. Kagome pulled her neck away and looked up at him menacingly, receiving a low growl in response for her disobedience and lack of submission.

"You smell of chocolate," she said diffidently, moving her face away from his once more. '_Those damn lips are so tempting and still streaked with chocolate_,' she thought desperately, licking her own.

"You want this Sesshoumaru, You are aroused, Miko. Do not pretend."

She snorted, "Yeah right, you wish." she said indifferently, forcing space between their bodies with her arms folded across her chest.

Several clawed digits found their way under her skirt, and dived into her panties and buried themselves in her moist folds, causing her to squirm beneath him with a soft moan of pleasure. Bringing his slick fingers up to his nose, the Taiyoukai's eyes bore a decidedly lewd expression as he sniffed them appreciatively.

"The bitch desires her Master's katana, as he desires to sheath himself within her saya," he intoned as he tweaked her almost painfully before kissing her, forcing her lips open with his tongue. He explored her mouth thoroughly before allowing her much needed air.

"Mmmmm… Sesshoumaru, please…downstairs…my family," she mewled incoherently between breaths as she tore at his chocolate covered shirt.

He raised her skirt above her hips to her waist, making short work of her fragile underpinnings and spreading her legs releasing her inviting feminine scent. The Miko's sex was slick with need for her Master and Mate.

Tonight The Western Lord knew instinctively that their first pup would be conceived.

Lowering himself to her slick mound, he lapped softly, teasing her entrance with the tip of his tongue as she arched into his intimate caress. Her little hands held his sticky, silken head where she wanted it, biting her lower lip with her eyes tightly closed, enjoying his sweet torturing of her delicate flesh.

"Mmmmm…Seeeeeesssshoooouuuuuuuuuu! Mmmmm…yes...," she whispered as he suckled her expertly. Kagome refused, in that moment, to wonder where he had acquired this particular oral skill. Yet, the Miko could not help herself. She had to know and chose to pull him away, her viscous ambrosia leaving a slick tendril connecting his tongue to her clit as he looked up at her questioningly with lust reddened eyes, less than pleased he had been interrupted while supping on his chosen bitch.

"You are way too good at this. Who was she?" she said, though trying to keep jealousy out of her voice. She had to know. Someone had clearly had this treatment before.

"No one," he said as he returned to his joyful meditation of all things deliciously pussy Higurashi Kagome.

Not one to enjoy without question, she pulled at his hair again, her fingers sticky from the drying chocolate confection, and looked at him with hooded questioning eyes, "No one?"

"No, Miko. Sesshoumaru enjoys pleasuring his bitch. My beast has never deigned to suckle another female's sanctum before this. You are a delicacy to this Sesshoumaru, who enjoys your taste and scent. Stop interrupting, you tiresome Onna."

His tongue entered her then forcefully, effectively shutting down her higher cognitive processes.

"Oooohhhhh Kami, your tongue is divine," she moaned softly as she raised herself to her elbows. His tongue pierced her convulsing core repeatedly, his head bobbing rhythmically, his cheeks slick with her feminine juices which flowed from her freely feeding his insatiable thirst.

"Mmmmmm…yes, oooooh ….yes, more…" moaned the Miko.

A soft rapping at her door stopped the Taiyoukai mid lunge. The Miko's thighs held him in a sudden headlock, rendering him incapable of further movement, much less air.

"I have left a light supper at the door. You both would do well to eat, it promises to be a long night," said Mrs. Higurashi discreetly as she padded off on shoeless feet down the stairs happily. Her Granddaughter would be conceived this night, as foretold.

Kagome listened to her mother's retreating footsteps, relaxing the muscles of her thighs, and snorted.

"Hn…." rumbled the Taiyoukai as he set about his delicious task in earnest with the writhing female below.

_**sks**_

Dinner was delightful. Though originally planned with family, it proved extraordinarily delicious with the intimacy of two, post shower, wrapped in towels. They fed each other. Kagome had given up hope when it came to Sesshoumaru truly enjoying food. The only thing he apparently ate with reckless abandon was…well, the less said the better.

Kagome carried the lovingly prepared tray down to the kitchen. Washing the dishes and putting them away, she turned to return up the stairs, scoring some sake for her Taiyoukai and ran face first into her mother in her nightgown smiling at her.

The priestess clutched her chest with the small bottle and cup.

"Oka-saan, you scared me!" she said in a high-pitched squeal.

"You have questions, my beloved daughter?" said Mrs. Higurashi without further ado.

The priestess stared at her blankly. Something about her mother's countenance was not familiar.

"Daddy left me a letter," the Miko began cautiously, putting the bottle and the cup down on the counter, " It spoke of a war with Naraku and why we would be victorious if we figured out the power within the four aspects of the Shikon-no-Tama and how it related to our tachi."

"You mean your tachi, Kagome."

"Yes, well it is Inuyasha's tachi really. I am just a member."

"Far from it, my daughter. It is your tachi. Inuyasha is a vital part of that tachi. He is honorable and will do anything for you, as will the others. You are their cog. Remember this."

"So you knew? All this time as I traveled back and forth through the well and said nothing?" Kagome sat on the stool, unsure of what to make of the sudden burst of emotions she felt.

"Sometimes my child, discoveries are to be made by the individual who is partaking. No amount of warning will help, and in fact could aid the enemy. This is not to be allowed."

"See, that is what I mean. What the hell does all that double talk mean?" Kagome said in frustration.

"Kagome, more than your understanding is at stake. This is where your Mate will prove useful beyond measure. Trust him. He loves you to distraction, though he will never put those words on the air. He needs you. Perhaps more than you need him, in actuality."

"I know he loves me, Mommy. I felt it when we…" the Miko looked away, somewhat embarrassed then continued. "When we made love earlier today," she said, looking through her bangs at her mother shyly.

"No need to be embarrassed, my darling. Sensuality is a beautiful thing with the right partner. You have found yours. You will never tire of his touch, nor he yours. Remember this. I very much suspect that I will have many grandchildren. If luck holds, I will meet most of them before my eventual departure. Higurashi Aiko, who I embody, has lived long Kagome and is well pleased in your incarnation and that of your ordained Mate."

Kagome froze at her words.

"You embody my mother?"

"No, you misunderstand. I am your mother and your spirit guide," she said with no further words of explanation, selecting to change the subject.

"Your first task upon your return is to aid Miroku, Kikyou and Inuyasha with Rin; to keep her safe. Your next task is to understand the four aspects of the jewel with the help of your husband/mate. This is more vital than you can imagine. It is your trump card against the evil one, Naraku."

Kagome grew agitated by her words.

"I kind of lost the letter, so I am not entirely sure who belongs to what. It seems I was so afraid that Kirara was hurting Sesshoumaru that I stepped into the light before I should and since I was holding it at the time, it disintegrated."

Mrs. Higurashi held her face softly between her hands, observing her daughter, the Miko, in affection glancing furtively at the thin bottle about her neck containing three Shikon shards.

"You have everything you need. Tomorrow you and your grandfather will finish the sacred arrow. The feather will make its path true. Then you will both return to the Sengoku Jidai. You have only two immediate tasks now; vigilance and my granddaughter."

Mrs. Higurashi removed her hands from her daughter's exquisitely feminine face, sighing softly with unexpressed emotion and made to leave.

The tiny woman padded softly up the stairs to her own bedroom, stopping just short of the final stair.

"Your Miko powers work here. Perhaps, a barrier for sound?" said Higurashi Aiko and then she was gone.

Kagome blinked. Was it her imaginations or was there a familiar violet glow around her mother?

The Miko's brow quirked in mild annoyance at her Mate's need to skulk instead of being direct with her as a silhouette moved gracefully in the living room's shadows.

"Why do you do that? I hope that you will stop that over time, Sesshoumaru. This Kagome will never keep anything from you of importance."

The shadow moved forward quietly into the dim light of the kitchen.

"You were gone for longer than anticipated. This Sesshoumaru grew impatient for your return and took a walk under the light of the moon."

"How much did you hear?"

"All"

"Did she get anything wrong?"

"Nothing. Your mother is remarkably perceptive for a ningen."

"I love you too, you big silly handsome puppy."

"Hn" said the Taiyoukai noncommittally, flashing his Miko a smile – a rare thing.

"This Sesshoumaru will make the barrier this night. Your ability to concentrate will be muddled shortly."

"Kami! You're cocky! It's not like that is all I think of when it comes to you!" she said indignantly, folding her arms across her amble cleavage.

"Hn…is that so, Miko? Then why is it that you are saturated and your scent, though subtle by ningen standards, permeates the room, inviting this Sesshoumaru to once more take what is his?"

She touched her mating mark as it burned, but differently this time, taking a straight path to her nether regions.

"We will talk of its many uses tonight, Miko," he said as though anticipating her next question.

"You now have my life span, additional physical strength and will feel that which I do, just as this Sesshoumaru will always have the misfortune of feeling your every undisciplined emotion. I will of course compensate, for this failing."

"Ahhhh, Sexy Lips, if Ruru plans to get any, you need to stop," she said pointedly, knowing full well the minute he touched her, her knees would be about her ears as she mewled and thrashed incoherently with his every thrust.

"Cease your protestations, Miko. We both know better," he said smugly with one elegantly raised brow.

Unable to come up with a suitable retort, her eyes grazed his hips and the evident protrusion there, as she clenched in wanton anticipation of his conquest of her more than willing flesh. '_Perhaps before that a little promised dessert_,' the Miko thought as a slow smile graced her soft pouted lips.

"Race you to the top of the stairs?" she said as she attempted to barrel past him unsuccessfully, finding herself once more, over a strong shoulder, sighing. Sometimes losing was winning, she thought happily.

"You want me to wear them in bed? While we…" were the final intelligible words, whispered by the Miko in the darkness before the bedroom door clicked softly shut.

An eerie blue-green glow escaped beneath Kagome's bedroom door while the other Higurashi of the household slept peacefully. Seemingly only Buyo stood guard at the door licking his clawed feet distractedly, his eyes glowing red in the darkness. If it was possible for a cat to smirk, he did, as he curled himself into a ball and settled down for the night. Silently Mrs. Higurashi finally closed her door with a pensive expression.

Hours would pass before a blinding white flash of light pierced the darkness, slowly fading as though it had never been there. The lights origins was the unassuming bedroom of one Higurashi Kagome, the Shikon-no-Miko of the Sengoku Jidai.

Though no one had witnessed it, the beacon of light entered the well-house. The light arched as though being lead by a conscience mind, surging through the portal that was the Bone Eater's Well, its hue interwoven strands of multi-colored light surrounded by a red pulsing aura.

_**sks**_

The two Shikigami materialized in front of the Miko, Kikyou. One on bended knee in azure blue, and the other standing, her arms folded within her yellow kimono sleeves. It demurely waiting as a sudden windstorm blew nearly knocking the weakened Miko off her feet but for the fact that she leaned against the tree of ages for balance.

Kikyou had seen them both, but her pale countenance was far more intrigued with the well and the aura she felt emanating from its interior, though her face remained emotionless, and her body weak.

"We have brought the arrow as requested Lady Kikyou. The Soul Collectors will return when you are done," said Kocho, pausing noting her mistress' extreme fragility.

As though anticipating the next words from her Shikigami "It is not for Inuyasha to know I am here or why."

"But if he knew…"

"Kocho, enough! Inuyasha's wishes are irrelevant. I do not do this for him. It is what Naraku deserves. He must not always have his way," said the Miko, her mind a maelstrom of emotions as she raised the bow westward waiting for the critical moment to release the glowing arrow with one missing plume. It was then Kikyou saw the shaft of light snaking over the wells lip as if searching for something in the wind.

"Midoriko, make its path swift and true," said the Priestess, releasing the arrow to its fate with a thin smile.

Sensing the sudden discharge of spiritual energy, the shaft of light followed its lead westward.

The sudden windstorm that had overtaken Inuyasha's forest died just as quickly as it had begun. Kikyou held firm to the Goshinboku's bark, summoning strength to leave.

'_Inuyasha, I have aided you, despite myself_,' thought the Miko, tiredly. Would these feelings of love never leave her? It colored all things. Tsubaki had been right.

"We must go now, while my invisibility holds," said the priestess walking back into the darkness of the forest. Her ethereal servants, the Shinidamachu, glided overhead on their appointed rounds of soul collecting, while her Shikigami bore Kikyou to her resting place within the barrier.

_**sks**_

Miroku and Kaede stood at opposite ends of Rin's palette their faces bathed in sweat. The pale orange barrier they had managed to erect about the Western Lord's ward requiring absolute focus and stillness.

They had deduced more and more of her soul was pulled from her body each night. Rin's small form lay unconscious, sweating profusely. Her face contorted in pain as she moaned softly.

Inuyasha stood guard on the opposite side of the fusuma to her chambers, fuming. He dismissed Rin's usual night guards and Jaken, who was a blubbering mess of no use to anyone, not even himself.

"Go put a cold compress on that pointy little head of yours!" said the Hanyou, gruffly, proud of the two fresh swollen knots and the black eye he had given Jaken earlier.

"Do not give me orders you filthy, little pup!" screamed the little kappa. He pointed his staff at Inuyasha once more, while continuing to blubber. "She is my charge and I will remain. Lord Sesshoumaru would never forgive me, if I abandoned his ward."

"More like he would kill your sorry ass, you mean!" said Inuyasha, a little more harshly than he intended. Though what he had said in a moment of spite was true, he equally recognized the toad had a hidden affection for the child despite his bluster to the contrary.

Jaken mumbled and turned his little back to the hanyou, as he blew into his linen handkerchief then opened it to examine its contents speculative, before hurriedly tucking it away. He looked up at the hanyou self-consciously, he was observed.

"Oi! That's disgusting! If you insist on staying, just shut up and don't look at me or anything, you dirty little toad, said the hanyou folding his arms and continuing to glare at the portly, little youkai with abhorrence. '_I'll never understand the relationship Lord Icicle has with this idiotic cringing toad_,' thought the hanyou, distractedly.

Needing something else to focus on Inuyasha turned towards the moon bridge and the still pond beneath reflecting the stars above. '_That fucker isn't going to like the state of those two stupid trees he is always fawning over_,' acknowledged the half-demon with an evil grin; a grin that suddenly froze on his lips. The air had shifted and now took on an electrified scent.

"This place is way too fuckin' quiet for my liking," said the half-demon, shuffling his feet nervously. Inuyasha felt something akin to charged air approaching, as the trees within the garden that formed the inner courtyard, swayed ominously. Slowly the hanyou unsheathed Tessaiga, planting himself in front of the fusuma that led to Rin's chambers.

"Naraku, if that's you, you're dead!" growled the hanyou whose eyes became feral slits. A dull thud sounded next to him. He need not have looked.

Jaken had fainted. This day had proved far too taxing for the little kappa.

"Useless," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, kicking the little toad demon out of the way. Jaken's round little body rolling of its own accord into a corner. His staff of two heads thrown after him.

At first the half-demon saw nothing but the bowing of the trees and an eerie glow that overtook the honmaru then coalesced into a singular ball of light. Amidst the tumult that was the maelstrom of electric current he now stood in the pond's water and did not move. The light source floated over the moon bridge towards him, illuminating the still water below. Inuyasha became frightened, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention.

The sounds of the trees soughing in the wind that uncannily sounded like the word, "Otooji".

"What the fuck?" said the hanyou, spinning round looking about him. Who the hell was calling him Uncle? He had heard it echoing off the walls of the inner courtyard as the light continued to move slowly towards him.

"Daijobu desu" came a pacifying call, before the blinding light flowed over and within him. Tessaiga began to glow, as it had done the night before. He knew not why, but he slid opened the shoji then. Kaede was the first to see the hanyou, and hobbled backwards in fright effectively breaking the barrier she had made with Miroku in defense of Rin.

"Kaede!" Miroku screamed, as he threw himself over the small body, no longer able to hold the barrier alone. Now it was to be a force of wills, the houshi realized. Inuyasha's golden eyes glowed with a pearlescent hue as he re-sheathed Tessaiga with a blank expression and kept approaching the priest.

"Inuyasha, you are possessed!" yelled the Houshi, as he lifted Rin and backed up towards her small window in hopes of escape. Reaching her small balcony, Miroku stood for a moment, shaking his head, mindful of his small charge, as he made to leap the closer Inuyasha came.

"Gosei" said a ghost like whisper from the hanyou's lips.

"What exactly am I to understand? Who are you, and why have you taken possession of Inuyasha?"

"Watashi no namae wa Satori desu."

A small red headed fox demon appeared at the door, rubbing his large, beautiful green eyes and yawning. At first, he blinked repeatedly taking in the state of affairs. Inuyasha was out cold on the tatami in front of Rin's palette. Miroku sat poised on the balcony's railing, with his unconscious friend in his arms and Kaede, sat looking towards the balcony, assessing the entire situation, her one good eye looking at nothing in particular beyond Miroku. It became clear they both thought they saw 'Dog Boy' when Shippou knew perfectly well the orb of light in front of the houshi was certainly not the half-demon. '_More reasons not to drink when grown_.' He thought reproachfully.

Shippou approached Miroku, who now became aware of the kitsune.

"Shippou get back to your chambers now! Inuyasha has taken leave of his senses and is probably possessed by Naraku," said the priest, now distressed.

Looking over his shoulder at the crumpled red heap by Rin's futon, Shippou retorted.

"Miroku, please don't drink anymore sake at night. It does funny things to you. Inuyasha is over there by Rin's palette," the kit pointed behind him.

"Apparently you both must have gone on a bender tonight. Who are you talking to?" said the small youkai sarcastically, and then he too felt it...but differently.

Turning slowly towards the beam of light the fox demon smiled.

"As, soo desu ka," bowed Shippou with a radiant expression, his tail held high. He would no longer be alone in this world, he finally had a sibling, his own something to protect.

Miroku grew impatient, as he now realized the kit and the entity were speaking.

The kitsune bowed and turned from the light and looked from Miroku to Kaede.

"Momma is with pup. Her name is Satori, and she has come to help. Please place Rin on the futon. We haven't much time. We need to recreate the barrier before Kan'na attempts to scry," said the kitsune with surety.

This was so far fetched the monk thought, that it was quite possibly true. Throwing caution to the wind, Miroku cautiously placed the small youjin on the futon once more, brushing back sweaty tendrils tenderly. '_Innocence should never be harmed in this way. Naraku will pay dearly for this_.'

The Houshi began backing away from the palette, his foot hitting against something hard yet pliant… "Inuyasha!" said the priest, in shock. '_If he was there, then he could not be_…' and the illusion faded in that moment, as a blinding light lit up the entire chamber.

_**sks**_

Kagome bolted upright in Sesshoumaru's arms. She felt she was burning up and slowly extricated herself from his embrace. The Taiyoukai released her reluctantly.

"Miko?" said the Lord who could scent both fear and sudden exhilaration coming from the Miko. He watched her get out of bed and head for the window that overlooked the front of the house. Her sight traveled instinctively to the tree of ages then beyond it to the well-house. Without thinking, Kagome pushed her tired feet into her slippers and made for the bedroom door, only to be stopped by a towering, naked male barricading her way.

"Please Sesshoumaru, don't do the He-Man thing right now. I'll come back," said the rather tired Miko. They had not gotten much sleep as it was. In fact, looking at the clock, they apparently had just drifted off to sleep a matter of minutes before.

"You will not go without me," intoned her Mate firmly. He reached for his yukata and opened the door, allowing her to exit first.

Though it did not look like morning yet, it was early, about 4:00am, as the Western Lord and his Miko stood on the porch, both oblivious to the entity keeping vigil seated in the swing on the other side of the porch.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Are you all hungry?" said a pleasant feminine voice to the left of them.

Sesshoumaru snarled involuntarily nearly upending his bitch has he swung her behind him more forcefully than he intended.

The Miko eyed her mother from behind her Taiyoukai shaking her head. Exactly how long was she expected take his imperious need to not pick her up like a porcelain doll and placing her wherever he chose?

Out of the shadows rose Mrs. Higurashi looking rather pleased with herself beamed at all three. Yes, there were now three.

**Author's Note**

Enter Satori…

Ja Ne

**EP**


	18. Part Eighteen

**DISCLAIMER - **The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Edited by: Meara**

**Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Part Eighteen – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate **

Soft, warm insistent lips brought the Priestess to consciousness once more as her tired lids fluttered open. Looking much the worse for wear, she smiled up at an equally sleep deprived male with mussed silken hair.

"Ohayou, Lord Sesshoumaru," said the Miko groggily, stroking the demon Lord's cheek bones.

The youkai Lord merely looked at his Miko with warmth, his eyes crinkled at their almond edges, as he carefully removed sleep from one of her eyes with a quirked brow.

"Sesshoumaru!" squealed the Miko, suddenly embarrassed beyond measure at her Taiyoukai finding a flaw. The kiss instantly forgotten, the priestess tried to extricate herself from his warm comforting embrace – without much success initially.

"Be still, Onna. I must attend to my bitch," said the Taiyoukai as he raised the loose cotton sleeve of his yakata, and dabbed at the side of her mouth gently.

Kagome was mortified! '_What a way to wake up. He of course he's perfect, no sleep, no drool, not even morning breath, for Kami's sake! Just his distinctively masculine scent of fresh linen - all be it sexy rumpled linen_,' she thought. '_Totally unfair!_'

Looking up at him sternly - with no effect - the Miko began to pout, "You know, I could hate you. What is the use of near immortality when I probably have breath that could kill a T-Rex, while you hover there just looking a bit mussed? Thank you for that, at least," she said sarcastically. Ignoring her morning rant, the Taiyoukai proceeded to lick her mating mark languidly purring.

Pushing him away rather forcefully with as much indignation as she could muster, the Miko suddenly realized she could actually move him. She beamed with her new discovery.

'_She has no idea just how beautiful she looks in this moment_,' thought the Inuyoukai, who returned to her long elegant neck and its fully formed dark blue crescent mark at its base. '_Her scent is different this morning; even more alluring than usual_,' he thought, distractedly.

The Miko smiled in victory. She arched in acquiescence revealing more of her neck for his pleasure, garnering a rumble of satisfaction from her Mate as he rose to observe his Mate's happy challenging gaze.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with something akin to an amused, indulgent expression in his warm amber eyes.

"Utilizing some of your newly acquired strength, Miko? Do not make a habit of it. This Sesshoumaru intends to mate with you before attending to the needs of the day," he said in a soft whisper as he returned to kissing her neck with purpose. The demon's enticing form settling over his Mate, with a clear intent as his thighs eased hers apart gently but firmly, pinning her to the mattress once more.

Kagome's eyes closed in blissful anticipation as she let out a soft moan, her hands gliding through his silken mane, pulling him closer if possible, in ascent to their mutual need.

"Oooohhhh. Kami you're addictive," she groaned softly.

He rose above her on his knees pushing back the comforter and his yukata in one smooth move, and slowly began stroking himself into full wakefulness – there was no need. Ruru took his work quite seriously.

The Miko groaned softly as she watched her Mate's clawed hand slide along his member suggestively, his eyes closed enjoying his own sensual touch. Kagome squirmed and licked her lips.

"Sessssshooooouuuuuu" purred the Miko, enticingly, easing her legs apart more fully, in an open invitation. Her hands rose to her nipples pinching them hard, furrowing her brows as she bit down on her lower lip from the slightly painful sensation.

"Please my Lord, I need you…" she whispered, one of her hands lowered, caressing the soft silk at the apex of her moist sex. '_How much more of an invitation does my own personal statue of David need, for Kami's sake_?' she wondered petulantly.

The Taiyoukai's eyes opened and bore into hers meaningfully, causing her core to convulse in anticipation of his hot velvety girth filling her, as it had done myriad times the night before.

"This Sesshoumaru knows his Mate needs him within her, but you will learn something new .The mark is capable of more…" he said as he caressed his member with purpose flicking a clawed thumb over its weeping head and groaning softly as his fangs lengthened, his golden eyes taking on more intense reddened hues with each forceful stroke.

Kagome felt a warmth enveloping her entire body as she spread her wet feminine lips with tapered digits as the other toyed with the sensitive bundle of nerves secreted there, whimpering in need, mesmerized by the male above her denying her the right to his touch.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, I want … please…stop torturing me," she pleaded brokenly, panting softly. Her head tossed from side to side, her now sweaty locks strewn across the pillow. Her hips rose off the sheets with her own feeble ministrations. The intense heat she felt emanating from her core was a torment that only her Mate could relieve and he knew it.

Kagome was lost in a haze of aching desire; a hunger to be filled by him. The warmth was focused between her thighs, almost as though he were touching her, but not. Like claws grazing her flesh gently, up her hips, to the flat of her stomach feather light, designed to titillate to tease but not to fulfill.

The Miko opened her eyes then, observing the male whose own eyes were closed focused on something internal and blissful. He looked almost in pain with each forceful pull he made to his turgid member, he growled softly.

"Do you feel me, Miko? Do you feel this Sesshoumaru caressing you?" he purred in his usual sensual baritone.

"Yes…but…" she panted softly almost crying out as she felt her spine begin to tingle, the mating mark now throbbing as she felt the ghost of the Taiyoukai enter her for want of better words.

"Sesshou? How…how?" she whimpered softly between breaths, no longer needing to touch herself, instead her hands now clawed the sheets below her. A renewed surge of wetness accompanied the ethereal touch within her, his thrusts painfully slow and teasing.

The Taiyoukai opened his lust filled ruby eyes then, forcing her to look within his lust filled depths at the unspoken feelings there.

A low rumbling, vibrated from deep within his chest, the Miko's scent spiking at his primal utterance. Her loins pulsating with need, pleading for release from this delicious torture that only he could engendered in her flesh.

"You are mine, Miko, now and always and I am yours. Our souls, our bodies, are bound beyond time and space. This Sesshoumaru understands now. He will no longer be alone in his journey through time."

The Taiyoukai's words caused the Miko to rise to her elbows facing him. Her calves tucked under her neatly, she felt the sudden need to caress his well sculpted torso. Her delicate tentative touch caused his abdomen to ripple beneath her fingers, as she trailed her tongue down his abdomen then slowly made her way down to his shaft. The Priestess stroked the smooth warm skin of his inner thighs in anticipation of her goal.

"Kami, I love you… how you taste and how you feel," she whispered, his distinctive pleasurable scent warmed with arousal and her words. Kagome outlined the dominant strip of one hip with her tongue to his core. Her own core pulsed as her hands gently removed his own.

Unsure, she looked up at him.

Her brown flecked with gold met that of his ruby in consent. His maroon lids hooded, he opened his mouth to speak in a lust muffled baritone.

"Lick me, bitch. Take this Sesshoumaru between your lips," the Taiyoukai intoned as he thrust his hips forward.

Kagome smiled up at him, one brow quirked. She would deal with his tone later. Even though the bestial distinctively masculine baritone had caused her feminine walls to tighten, by request alone, she had almost fallen prey to an orgasm, just from his sensual base request.

"With pleasure, my Lord," she said as her small hands gently pushed him back so he rested on his heels, allowing her room to maneuver. Reverently she slid her fingers around the throbbing velvety girth that was her Taiyoukai's sex.

The Miko's involuntary groan as her wet tongue glided over his head cleaning the pre-cum there, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from the demon Lord's throat.

"Yeessssssss," hissed the demon, who wanted desperately to force his member between her moist inviting lips without restraint, burying himself to his root in the warm silk that was her mouth.

"Just like that," he rasped through clenched teeth, his hair cascading over her shoulders as he pulled her own silken locks away from her face so he could watch, enraptured, as she pleasured him. The priestess' head bobbing as her small hands moved in rhythm around his shaft, purring softly with each downward stroke of her tongue.

Sesshoumaru watched his Miko, his mate, his bitch with a glazed fascinated expression. He clenched his jaw muscles, still fighting the urge to throw her down on the soft bed once more and mount her like the proper bitch she was, taking her almost savagely.

'_No, not now… later,_' he thought. Right now the demon Lord was far more enthralled by the erotic sight of his member disappearing within those soft succulent lips, as she pleasured him so intimately, so lovingly, and so reverently as no female had been allowed until his Miko.

The moment was perfect. Her touch was perfect. He was lost to everything but her touch as myriad unfamiliar emotions passed through him.

The heated silk of her mouth; her small hands gripping his shaft; the scent of her arousal; the feel of her soft cheeks against his heated skin; her breasts and those much neglected nipples grazing his thighs temptingly, all was perfect, he mused in a drugged, sensual otherworldly state.

Sesshoumaru had another first, he tried to stay objective but he could not while her tongue did exquisitely wicked things to his member, her moans vibrating his shaft. It caused him to pant and groan, lost in the sensation that was Higurashi Kagome's delectable ministrations to his most sensitive area.

The feel of him within her throat was maddeningly intoxicating, his warm velvet length exquisite. Ayumi had mentioned once that it was possible to climax just from this simple act. The Miko realized she was probably right. His scent, the feel of his skin, his hot breath touching her naked back as he leaned over her, the gentle thrusts he tried to control, all of it was heavenly and intimate. Later they would have time for wild abandon and heated lust that would undoubtedly make her crippled for half a day, she mused going down on him once more.

Gently she removed a hand, soothing her own slick heat at the sudden thought of her Mate giving in to their uncontrolled carnal lust for one another, pounding into her unrelentingly like the demonic being he was.

Her tongue was exquisitely unyielding, as it curled around his girth, torturing him when she moaned her own pleasure, he mused dazedly.

'_This is perfect, so very perfect and should be forbidden_,' he thought, feeling the tell tale signs of his groin tightening signaling his imminent release. Thrusting gently into her mouth once more, he pulled her away from his slick twitching exquisitely painful member.

The Miko looked up at him then, the look in her eyes so erotic. He felt in that moment, had he not had sufficient control, his hot seed would now be dripping down her face. This singular thought made his cock twitch violently once more.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, softly licking her reddened lips that were slightly swollen. He was the only male she had been with. Perhaps she was doing it wrong? Though it seemed he did enjoy her newly acquired lingual skills, she hoped. Sesshoumaru gave her so much pleasure she wanted him to feel as she did when he touched her intimately.

"No, Koi. You are perfect. This Sesshoumaru merely wishes to be inside you when he reaches his fulfillment," he said as he lowered his Mate to the mattress, kissing her softly on her lips, before wrapping her warm silky legs about his lean hips.

"Gods …yes…. Sesshou… you feel so good," the Miko whispered hoarsely. She stared into his ruby eyes. His face was so expressive. How had she ever thought him stoic, she realized as she felt him enter her, just as he had done so many times before.

Hissing softly at his acquisition of her silken tightness, the Taiyoukai groaned sensually into her ear, "You are so wet, my Miko."

"Mmmmm …yes….for you my love...only you," she said, closing her eyes once more lost in the feel of him, as she bit down on his shoulder. The salty taste of his skin stimulated her senses as she surrendered to the tightening of her loins heralding her own ascent into sensual madness. She would not last long.

"My bitch is exquisitely tight," he intoned softly between ragged breaths, as the mattress's springs squeaked beneath them, his hips driving into her as she panted, there bodies moving in unison.

Her answer to his sensual words, a near pained constriction around his immense girth, as he began to plunder her tight depths in ecstatic frenzy, he knew she was close, as was he.

"Open your eyes Kagome. Look at this Sesshoumaru," said the Taiyoukai breathlessly looking down upon his Mate as her internal grip of him tightened.

She did. Looking into his heated pools, she spied feelings she had not previously thought him capable of having. The Miko's heart ached from the unexpressed emotions she saw within his depths.

"Do not look away, Miko. This Sesshoumaru needs to see you, to share with his Mate the moment of ultimate surrender," he said kissing her damp brow, his jaw growing rigid as he fought his own release willing her to climb their passion's precipice first.

His words were like fuel to her flame, the flame that lit her body, her mind and soul whenever he touched her. She came then, hard. Her loins convulsed around him, causing him to gasp, forcing his own descent and release into the bliss that was his Miko's heated challis as he kissed her, muffling her cries, tasting the richness that was their intimate union.

She felt his release and shuddered with each quake as he gave of his own scorching essence within her own sacred, heated space.

They lay quietly, holding one another. The only sound was the chimes in the Tree of Ages accompanying the caressing winds. The two beings coiled about each other in silence, numb to the world but not to each other.

As always, Sesshoumaru chose not to leave her depths. This was always the hard part for him, losing this intimate connection. This was not something he would ever admit freely. It was a weakness to his mind, to his understanding of strength.

In his life, the act had always left him cold, merely friction and release. Yet with this fragile ningen, he always wanted more. Something ineffable occurred when they mated. She was not merely friction, a form of relief for his pent up lust. No, the Priestess made him feel complete, revered, loved, and very wanted to his soul. She was his safe harbor.

The Western Lord rolled off his bitch suddenly, standing bolt upright, and threw on his yukata angrily refusing to make eye contact with her.

Kagome sensed the change in him instantly. He was confused about something and he had no intention of sharing, she thought biting her lower lip. Some things would not change. He had done this, the morning after they first had been together.

She chose to do what she did best then, fill the unforgiving space with nervous pleasant chatter in hopes of adjusting his sudden mood.

"Sooooooooooo? Should we have breakfast again? I'm hungry. Anyway, I want to speak to Grandfather before I go into town to get meds for Kaede. They should all be up by now," she said, putting a smile in her voice and scooting across the sodden sheets. "Oh and I think we need to do some laundry," she chuckled self-consciously, hoping that practical matters would lighten the suddenly oppressive air.

"Miko, you will show this Sesshoumaru how to use this 'shower'," he said flatly, still avoiding her eyes.

"Oooookay… boy some of us can sure kill a mood," she said now feeling confused by his dismissive tone. They had just possible had the most sensual sex of their time together and he had gone all cold and rigid. It was as though she was some piece of ass he had acquired at a club the night before and having fucked her to perdition, he wanted nothing more to do with her but to scrub every memory off. Two could play at this game, she thought, aware this was not the truth, but it still hurt.

Pushing him aside with more force than she intended, the Miko strode into the bathroom. "Are you coming? I don't have all day. I too have crap to do, Lord-Fuck-Her-Senseless- Then-Treat-Her-Like-Shit," she said, now livid and on the verge of tears. '_No, she would not allow him to sense what she was feeling_,' she thought distractedly and attempted to calm herself before he entered the room.

Refusing to look at him, she pointed through teary eyes. "This one is hot. I suggest you put it on first and then add the cold," she pointed at the opposite tap, as she passed her other trembling hand over her eyes. "When the temperature feels right, you then pull this and the water goes up this pipe and it comes out the head there," she sniffled softly and gulped. "When you are done, you pull this, and the water then will come out here. You then turn off the two taps. That's it. You know where the towels are," she said as she turned and tried to head for the door, only to be stopped by a naked male that would not budge.

The Miko kept her eyes down, and spoke in a carefully even tone.

"Sesshoumaru, please move. I need to go downstairs and get something to eat, and do a little laundry. I don't want Mom doing our sheets. It's embarrassing enough doing it in my home." She said firmly.

He did not move.

The Priestess looked up at him belligerently, finally having gotten her tears under control.

"Miko," came the rich baritone tentatively, stroking her pinked cheeks softly, "This Sesshoumaru has lost something he never thought he could; his beast. He will not answer, though I call. He was not with us."

His words were met at first with silence, and then with a rapid thaw of the Miko's aura, as she cradled him in her arms, soothing him, the only way she knew how.

_**sks**_

Tendrils of flaxen silk flowed in the wind under the Goshinboku tree, supple limbs moved seamlessly in a battle dance. The lord's skin dewy from his efforts, thin beads of sweat making their way down his torso, the Western Lord attempted to balance his Ki.

This trip to the Priestess' world, intended only to gain knowledge, had turned on him ever so subtly. It caused him to question, to feel vulnerable, and completely at a loss. He had one thing, and only one thing to do on this day. Read the Goshinboku Scroll written by his father and gather as much information as possible for their mission. He had managed to finish three kata of aiki-jujutsu in relative silence. He regained some semblance of outward peace, though his mind was still very much ill at ease. He felt isolated without his internal bestial guide, which had remained unaccountably silent despite his calls.

He had been inundated with myriad emotions in the last week, and yet, he had never stopped to notice that his beast remained silent.

Folding his clawed hands as though in prayer, he and coiled his left leg around his right twice, the Taiyoukai assumed a classic pose. It was, designed to focus his ki through his lower body to regain his internal primal balance, to settle the fight or flight mechanism that guided the higher life forms. The black lycra leggings felt comfortable, despite his original misgivings when presented with them by Aiko-sama for his morning exercise. He had decided on no upper covering as the morning was relatively warm, and well, Kagome did rather like his upper body as she made evident when he had initially put on something they called a tee-shirt.

The Taiyoukai secretly smiled, remembering how his bitch had removed the garment, it being too hot, she assured him.

He knew better. Sporadically, as she changed their bedding, the Priestess shifted the blinds to watch, as he performed his complex routine. Nor would the Western Lord admit, he flexed just that much more each time she raised the curtains in her secret voyeuristic indulgence.

Unbeknownst to the Taiyoukai, he had a soft smile on his face, when a distinct male scent suddenly became more pronounced. The elder male Higurashi came trundling around the corner of the main house with a sloshing bucket of water. Accompanying the pail was a straw broom and a bamboo rack, heading towards the 'pathetic' sand garden on the other side of the house.

The Guji pretended to ignore the dog demon as he made a variety of hacking sounds and spat just as he was passing the young, inuyoukai Lord.

'_Disgusting_,' thought the Taiyoukai without moving his head. His frigid amber glare followed the progress of the stooped male to the other side of the house.

Now that he was out of sight, the demon Lord took a deep breath, and returned to his kata exercises. Focusing on the pleasant breeze that cooled his skin, he closed his eyes prepared to be one with this alien environment in search of the beast within.

**CREAK! SLAM! CLATTER!**

"Oooooowwwww! Kagome! Can you help me with these?" said the small male, who looked to the open door struggling with a long leather satchel filled with metallic objects called clubs.

Turning, Souta waved energetically at the Taiyoukai.

"Ohayou Sesshoumaru-sama," said the pup pleasantly, receiving a slight inclination of the head and a marked softening of the Taiyoukai's amber gaze.

As if on cue the Miko appeared at the door. Her hair was in a high pony tail, a soft blue shirt tied about her midriff, and a rather form revealing pair of jeans, and that revolting satchel she held dear, slung across one shoulder. '_Where exactly did the Miko believe she was going attired like that,_' the Taiyoukai thought indignantly. His eyes could not help themselves as they traveled her legs' unending sensual length, her delicate feet in sandals similar to geta.

Feigning indifference, the Taiyoukai continued his kata. Leaning backwards in the form of a reverse bridge, he heard a sharp intake of breath, and a spike of his female's scent. With a roguish smile, that only he was privy to, the Taiyoukai closed his eyes and continued his routine. The unusual exercise hakama, had shifted downward; not enough to be indecent, but sufficient to reveal the elegant markings, that accentuated his hips.

"Kagome!" screeched the elderly male, "Stop ogling your Mate's preening, and go to town and take care of your various errands. We must prepare the arrow before sunset. You have many lifetimes with this wretched Taishou pup, I have but one, and you are wasting it!"

Kagome groaned, picking up the golf bag effortlessly. She waved away her grandfather's current tirade, then giving her Taiyoukai a leer and a wink, before following the small chattering male, nodding sagely to whatever had caught Souta's imagination.

"This Sesshoumaru does not preen, Guji," said the Taiyoukai flatly. He uncoiled his well- muscled form. The stillness he had tried to foster was lost in that single moment of the infernal elder's racket, and the Miko's shapely entrance into his meditative state.

The shrine Priest looked at the Western Lord with milky, dark slits, and snorted, before mumbling, "All that stretching and flexing was for my benefit then? Not impressed. If you have nothing better to do than show off for your female, come with me. A young able body is necessary for the garden and Kagome tells me you have a bit of a green thumb." He hobbled back around the opposite side of the house favoring his lower back, before returning with a long green serpent like object.

"Well? Don't just stand there…" grumbled the Priest, nearly tripping on the hose, only to find himself caught by strong lithe muscled arms.

"Hmmmph", grumbled the elderly male somewhat embarrassed. After disentangling himself from the unexpected protective embrace of the Taiyoukai, the Guji marched off, indignantly in the direction of garden, doing his best to stand straight as the western lord's amber gaze followed him with hidden amusement.

Souta nudged the Miko, who was more pre-occupied looking in the direction of the reserve, wondering where their mother had got to.

"They're at it again," said the youngest Higurashi in a sing-song manner, as he prepared to swing.

Kagome turned to look at the Western Lord. "Is everything alright Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn, this Sesshoumaru will attend to your Jii-Chan, he being rather old and frail," said the Taiyoukai, raising his voice sufficiently, so the Priest could hear.

"The shrine's garden is badly in need of, this Sesshoumaru's, attention," said the Taiyoukai pointedly, glaring at the elderly Higurashi, daring him to respond.

The shrine priest bristled at the Taiyoukai's utter effrontery. How dare he impugn his skills as a gardener?

Sighing, Kagome looked at the two males staring daggers at one another. She wondered if she could possibly slam their heads together without doing much damage - purely for the visceral pleasure of it. 'They were so much alike.'

"Souta, please continue to practice your swing, and watch your stance. Remember to swing with your upper body, and stop twisting your hips." said the Miko softly, tousling her brother's hair playfully.

"Gome! I am not eight! Stop that!" he said annoyed, before returning to his swing.

"I stand corrected, young sir," she said firmly, keeping her eyes on the object of her affection standing a few feet away.

"Whatever," mumbled the small male, pretending indifference. He was tired of being treated like a baby. He was ten, after all.

Casually walking over to her mate, the Miko folded her arms and looked in the direction of her Jii-Jii. He glared back and began to approach them both with a determined expression.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I would greatly appreciate it, if you would help my Grandfather in the garden. Perhaps it will help with…" she stopped, unsure if it was her place to make mention of their earlier conversation.

"Yes, Miko, this Sesshoumaru will. I have noted the state of the maples you spoke of previously. There might be something that could be done," he said softly, though his face bore no trace of the softness in his tone.

The Guji looked from one to the other, further annoyed. They had been discussing his sacred maples, a gift, without his permission?

"What about the maples exactly?" he said defensively, spitting to his right, daring the Taiyoukai to make another disparaging comment.

Kagome thought to intervene then, otherwise, the hallowed peace she was trying to create between them was ruined. Kaede would be the loser, if she had to stay to keep the peace. '_Her_ m_om was nowhere to be found, so she could not ask her_,' the Miko thought tiredly. A night of no sleep was beginning to wear on her mind as well as her body and nerves.

"Fore!" screamed Souta, as a red ball came hurtling in the general direction of the trio. Kagome ducked into the safety of her mate's arms instinctively. The ball never got the opportunity to complete its arch, instead, it disintegrated mid air, as an acrid stench, and green mist hovered in its wake. The sudden fear in the Priest's face and aura gave Sesshoumaru a modicum of perverse satisfaction, as he recalled his whip and glared at the shrine priest.

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru. That is what you do when you play that game. It warns everyone that a ball is coming. So, don't go killing any more balls today. I just didn't want to be hit. I am kind of tired, and as you love to point out at every opportunity, I do tend to be accident prone," she chuckled softly, quite happily ensconced in her Taiyoukai's arms once more.

"Kagome, stop groping your Mate, and go!" said the elderly male indignantly, pointing to the stairs of the shrine that lead to the town.

"GRAMPS!" the Miko said offended, as another ball flew overhead unannounced, shortly followed by a "Sorry."

A slow, smile suddenly came to the weathered face, "I was not always old, my child. Now go, we have much to do and he will be useless until you return," the Priest said as he made his way slowly towards the garden without any further comment.

Both the Taiyoukai and the Miko watched him disappear around the corner. The Miko looked up at her Lord.

"Please help him. That's all I ask and then the rest of the day is yours. When I get back, I will attend to the bow. I promise we can return home, maybe even tonight if you wish. Just please don't fight with Grandpa. I need him to like you," she said, blushing softly.

"You are my family, too," she said, unable to meet his penetrating citrine gaze.

Raising her chin to meet his amber stare, the Taiyoukai spoke.

"No, we will leave in the morning. I have one more task. You will simply trust me. This Sesshoumaru has been remiss as a Mate, and not attended fully to your needs as bitch. You are tired, Miko and your scent has altered. It is possible you are with pup."

She searched his face and despite her curiosity as to his feelings on the matter, she smiled. Selecting to ignore his comment, she decided to reinforce her wish instead. Kagome knew she was with child on an instinctual level. He merely confirmed her own suspicions of earlier that morning.

"I want him to love you, too, and you have more than attended to your Miko's needs," she said softly as her face went crimson before dashing down the stairs, not waiting for a reply or the comment she suspected was coming about her current manner of dress.

The Taiyoukai simply stood, and watch his Miko's retreating form. Her shiny onyx head bobbing happily as it descended the stairs, taking a part of him with her.

"Hn," thought the Taiyoukai. For now he would have to deal with the elderly belligerent ningen male.

"Fore!" shrieked Souta once more, as a ball nearly grazed the living statue's left cheek in its ill-fated flight.

Effortlessly, the Taiyoukai caught the dimpled sphere in his palm, crushing it. Pleased he was granted another opportunity to annihilate something – albeit inanimate. '_This day promised to be inordinately long, and there was still the Goshinboku scroll to be read_,' thought the Taiyoukai as he strode with purpose towards the sound of a sloshing bucket, muffled curses and creaking joints.

Beyond the kitchen window, Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself, casting a furtive glance towards the well-house.

"Hmm," she said softly, returning to the task of preparing lunch for her burgeoning family. It was promising to be a very interesting day.

_**sks**_

A loud plunk brought both males out of their internal musings. There, floating on the surface of the water was another of those balls. This one was different in look and density, the Taiyoukai noted absently, as he refocused his attention on the curved line he was creating within the sand, representing the ebb and flow of the sea. It brought him peace, however temporary. The maples merely needed sand for drainage and a slight modification of the angles they held within their massive containers that had to be centuries old by their look, definitely of his era. '_Intriguing_.'

The elder Higurashi sat in the shade pretending to meditate as he watched every subtle movement of the young stoic male in fascination. The Western Lord was meticulous and showed an aesthetic grace in his meditative creation, the priest noted begrudgingly, as he cleared his throat to speak. They had not spoken in nearly three hours, going about their separate assigned tasks in silence.

"When are you going to read your father's scroll, Sesshoumaru-sama? You appear to be avoiding it," said the Guji quietly. His eyes still appeared to be closed, awaiting a violent reaction.

"This Sesshoumaru avoids nothing. This requires thought and my full attention," bit out the Taiyoukai aggressively, as he continued move the rack methodically through the sand, finishing the final curve of his creation.

"You, Lord Sesshoumaru are seeking escape. What you do now is a means to that end. Right now, you are feeling at a loss and this is understandable. I may be old and yes, frail, as you are quick to point out, but I am far wiser than your years Sesshoumaru-sama. Take the opportunity providence has presented to speak with me of your imagined loss."

There was no sharpness, no anger, no mocking in his tone. The gentleness of force with which the Priest spoke caught the Taiyoukai off guard. So much so, that he placed the rake against the opposing bench, and looked into the eyes of the elder male for deception, found none.

Getting up slowly, the Guji approached the bucket of water with its happily floating orange ball.

Dipping one arthritic finger into the sun warmed water, the Priest sighed; futilely attempting to sink the ball, as it rolled away from beneath his finger repeatedly. The elder male chuckled, looking up at Sesshoumaru's perplexed expression.

"I observed you today Taiyoukai, while you practiced jujutsu, in an effort to regain the harmony in your Ki. The essence of this martial art is gentleness, and fluidity. The errors in your poses came from your inability to yield. Unless one can yield, Lord Sesshoumaru, you will never truly master yourself regardless of what others may perceive of you. Life will always present you with change, and if you remain inflexible you will never conquer," said the Guji as he smiled at the little ball indulgently.

While the elder Higurashi spoke, the Western Lord approached tentatively, keeping his expression haughty and indifferent, though he was curious as to the point the Shinto priest was attempting to make however circuitously.

"Observe, my Lord, how the ball at first seems to yield to the pressure of my finger; then rolls from beneath it, to go on its way, untrammeled by my pointless attempts at control."

"Your point priest, this Sesshoumaru trusts you have one?" intoned the Taiyoukai dismissively. He folded his arms with a decided air of annoyance, though mesmerized by the gnarled finger and the orange ball.

"To be passive, is not weakness, Sesshoumaru-sama. Sometimes one must allow change to flow over and through oneself without resistance. Then, and only then, like the ball, can one be unsinkable."

The clatter of feminine feet, and heavy breathing, ascending the wooden stairs beyond, announced the Miko's return to the Taiyoukai's ears.

Inclining his head in deference to the Priest, the Taiyoukai swiftly turned, hair whirling behind, as he headed for the stairs to meet the Miko.

"He remains stubborn," chuckled the priest. He watched the speed with which the Taiyoukai took the corner in search of his Mate, "and despite himself, very much in love."

"I know, but this will prove a strength," said Mrs. Higurashi, who had quietly observed the lesson in humility, unseen, and unscented by the Taiyoukai.

_**sks**_

Too caught up in lugging her parcels, the Miko failed to note the rapidly descending figure on naked feet coming to meet her until she found herself hoisted into warm secure arms.

"Hi ," Kagome said breathlessly, just a little flushed and happy for the assistance. For whatever reason, her chief form of exercise when home was proving a detriment on this day. Surely being pregnant for just one night much less a day could not have weakened her, she thought.

"You are to rest, Miko," said the Taiyoukai in a commanding tone. He slung her pack over the arm that held her legs aloft, while she hugged his neck, resting her head against his bare chest.

The Miko smiled up at him through sooty lashes, "Yes, my Lord. Maybe just a nap before helping Gramps," she said yawning tiredly and groaning in contentment. "I got all kinds of stuff for Kaede, and everyone else, even you." she smiled softly, hoping he would like the surprise.

Reaching the final step, the two found themselves the object of attention, from the remaining two Higurashi adults. Souta merely looked up from his hand held video game indifferently swinging idly on the bench, bored to tears.

"Put me down, Sesshoumaru. I'm…I'm alright," said the Miko, made somewhat uncomfortable by the intentionally blank expressions on both her Jii-Jii's face, and that of her mother's. The Priestess was not deluded for one minute. "Trust me, Sesshoumaru, those two are up to something. Don't be fooled by their placid exterior. I remember sneaking home late one night…oh, never mind," said the Miko as she felt her mate's jyaki spike in annoyance.

'_This late evening incident probably involved this Ayumi female, or worse that Houjo imbecile his bitch was so fond of. Fortunately, there would be no more of that, or any other male sniffing about his Mate,'_ thought the Taiyoukai.

"You will tell me of your delinquency another time. Follow me, if you insist on walking, to your chambers. This Sesshoumaru commands you to rest," he said, raising his elegant chin and striding forward, leaving his Mate to fume. She tapped her foot, before throwing up her hands up in resignation and following her Taiyoukai dutifully.

Unbeknownst to the Miko, but evident to the Priest, the Taiyoukai lips twitched in an infinitesimal smirk, that could have been easily missed due to its fleeting appearance. '_She is adapting well to submission to this Sesshoumaru's will_,' the Western Lord thought. He absently flicked a claw over his mark, that was suddenly unaccountably itchy.

Approaching the first step the Taiyoukai glared at the Priest, exposing his fangs briefly in warning, should he stop his progress.

The priest stood there in the middle, refusing to budge, glaring at the dog demon, willing a confrontation.

"Do you require the Miko's presence to finish the bow or is it acceptable for this Sesshoumaru to stand in her place? She is in need of rest," he said matter-of-factly, his eyes mere amber slits daring the Priest to counter him with an argument.

It was entirely to the Taiyoukai's surprise when he received a punch to his bicep and a gap-toothed grimace. Either the priest had succumbed finally to insanity, or the nightmarish contortion was meant to be a smile, thought the Taiyoukai. He turned his head in a bewildered fashion, sun-kissed eyes looking intently at the elderly male, his insanity supposition having been finally confirmed.

"Took you long enough. It is your strength of will I need to complete the bow. It was for you, to come to me, Sesshoumaru-sama. The rest will come shortly. Kagome has never been the missing link to its power or its completion," whispered the priest, winking at the Taiyoukai before shambling out of his way and beaming at his granddaughter in the same grotesque manner.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, holding out her hand, "I'll take that Sesshoumaru-sama. Perhaps you would like to freshen up before joining Jii-Chan?" she said with her usual, peaceable tone. There was nothing passive about her, as the demon Lord had come to know quite well. The Taiyoukai, a past master of tactics knew perfectly well he was being maneuvered, and just this once, he made the decision to imitate the orange sphere. This was their world not his, and force, as a simple lesson in dynamics had taught him, had its place. This was not it. There was something FINALLY greater than his own force of will.

Releasing the pack to Higurashi Aiko's firm yet gentle grasp, the Taiyoukai heard the Miko finally take the three stairs, beaming at all concerned expectantly.

"So, what are you all conspiring about exactly?" she said, smiling through her fatigue.

"Nothing, sweetheart. There is time for Lord Sesshoumaru to wash up, and you to get a quick nap, before lunch. Isn't it lovely Kagome, the Western Lord has been kind enough to assist your grandfather with finishing the bow," said Mrs. Higurashi, jovially.

"Oooookaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" Kagome looked back questioningly at the Taiyoukai for assistance. Gently, placing her free arm around her daughter, Aiko-sama pretty much propelled her daughter through the door, forestalling the arguing that would undoubtedly have ensued, if she left her there. They had so little time left.

Sesshoumaru looked to Souta briefly, who once more had lost interest in the adults about him, selecting instead to busy himself on the porch swing with his Gameboy, and listening intently.

"Explain yourself, Priest!" hissed the Western Lord, once the Miko was no longer within earshot, his previous frosty demeanor returning.

The Priest looked at the Taiyoukai as though he was several bricks shy of a load. Taking an exaggerated breath, he folded his arms within his billowing haori sleeves.

"You don't accept change particularly well, do you? This is something you could learn from Inuyasha. Though an irritable rude pup, he readily adjusts to change… like your father," said the elder priest pointedly, raising a thin grey brow.

On hearing his hero's name, Souta's smiled, "Inuyasha rules!" he said then returned to biting his bottom lip, determined to score those extra points before lunch.

Souta's statement caused an involuntary, muffled growl to escape the inuyoukai. The small male recoiled at the Taiyoukai's disapproval. Perhaps it would be more conducive to be indoors...just in case thought Souta as he headed for the front door.

A flash of cobalt blue light came from the well-house, catching the Taiyoukai and the priest's attention simultaneously.

"Inuyasha," growled the Taiyoukai, coiling and uncoiling his fingers, ready for the confrontation that was sure to follow. If there was one being he did not need to see at this moment, it would be the uncouth hanyou who had his own cheering section here in Kagome's time. Yes, in that moment, the Western Lord, who had always prided himself on not giving in to the most deadly of emotions, _**jealousy**_, did.

The doors of the well-house were almost torn off their hinges, revealing the red clad hanyou. He looked less than pleased as his eyes traveled the length of his elder sibling in shock and mild amusement.

"Sesshoumaru, what the fuck is taking so long? All hell is breaking loose and you're standing around in tights, like some CK model!?! I knew I was right about you! Does Kagome know what she is saddled with?!!" said the half-breed, as he stalked towards the porch.

"Inuyasha!" squealed Souta, bombing past the pissed beyond measure Taiyoukai. Completely forgetting his fear of the inuyoukai Lord moments before, he ran into the hanyou's waiting arms.

The half-demon, Sesshoumaru noticed, tried to look put upon, but he could tell by the softening of Inuyasha's features and the moderate twitch of his lips, he was pleased to see the Higurashi pup.

"So squirt, where's your sister?" said the Hanyou, smiling despite himself. He swung Souta up and over his neck, holding the small boy's legs for balance on either side of his broad shoulders.

"Right here, where else Inubrata! I think they can hear you in China, for all the screaming you are doing," she said, with amusement in her eyes as she swung open the doors, and moved towards her Mate, intentionally placing one arm about the Taiyoukai's waist possessively.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked up at Souta, "How much of _THAT_, has been going on?" he said leaning his head back in the young Higurashi's direction.

"A lot. They are never out of each other's sight really," whispered Souta in a confidential tone in one silky ear.

"Sooooooooouuuutaaaaa!" said Kagome, warningly.

"So what are you doing here? We were planning on coming back tomorrow morning.

Why are you so impatient, Inuyasha?" said the Priestess, in consternation. This was all she needed, an afternoon of playing referee between the brothers Taishou.

The Taiyoukai, who had been particularly quiet during the entire exchange, turned then and looked at the Miko, who was smiling up at his disgruntled expression. Sesshoumaru's pupils dilated then, recognizing by the Miko's smug expressive eyes, she had been privy to his every thought in those few moments they stood together. The urge to block her intrusion into his internal musings faded just as quickly as it came. She was his Mate.

"Feh, as if you care. You're too busy being all moon eyed about pretty boy there. You deserve each other. Then again, you might actually give him a personality – finally," said the Hanyou. He snorted and stepped past them into the house. Souta just managing to duck under the sill, chattering happily about some sporting event the hanyou had missed in recent weeks.

The door closed then, but not before the Western Lord heard a low hiss from Buyo, whose arch-enemy had returned.

Kagome looked up at her Lord and then winked at her Grandfather, who snickered. He then ambled into the house, to join the fray, leaving the Miko and the Taiyoukai to say their peace, before joining the rest of the family.

"This Sesshoumaru needs to sit, and enjoy the silence while he can, Miko. His presence indicates disruption in the Western Lands," intoned the Taiyoukai as he sat, looking infinitely older than his years; well, in human terms anyway.

Sitting beside him companionably, Kagome began to whistle. She stopped mid note, receiving a glower for her efforts.

"The operative word Miko was _**silence**_," drawled the Taiyoukai in his usual, bored baritone He looked down at an ant carrying a rather juicy bit of leaf more than four times his size, entirely unaware that he was being stalked from behind, by several rivals attempting to get their share of his well-earned morsel.

"He is doomed," said the Taiyoukai flatly, pointing one clawed finger at the subject of his study.

Kagome smiled, "No he isn't, watch," said the Miko. She picked up a stick and placed it directly in the path of the hard working ant's gravalicious foes, who like all who followed mindlessly, took the detour offered by this hand of fate. Turning the stick around in the opposite direction, the little gang of felons trooped off in search of some other easy pickings.

"Your point, Miko?" said the Taiyoukai, not wanting to spoil her metaphor.

"You never know, my Lord, what fate might present in your darkest hour. Every circumstance, regardless of how bleak, has inherent possibilities for good and eventual salvation. It simply requires a little faith," the Miko said softly, standing. Holding out her hand, the door abruptly swung open and the red clad hanyou stood glaring at the love birds.

The Taiyoukai chose not to take the hand proffered by his Mate. Instead, he chose to pull her to him, despite an audience glaring at them through the mesh of the door.

"Point taken, Miko."

Smiling, the Miko toyed with the Taiyoukai's bottom lip. "Think nothing of it my beloved Taiyoukai. Let's join your brother before he erupts. He hasn't had his daily ration of ramen yet."

"Hnnnn," intoned, the Western Lord.

"Oi! You two done!? We have crap to discuss; your kid for one, Lord Pantyhose. Get in here! Both of you!" said the irascible Hanyou, opening the mesh of the door.

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at his brother impassively. He allowed the Miko to proceed before pulling the irritating Hanyou by his kosode through said door, swiftly closing it, almost on Kagome's heels. Having firmly planted his shocking, bug eyed younger sibling against the wall with malevolent intent, the Taiyoukai looked at the Miko on the other side of the mesh and bowed.

"Go Miko. We will join you shortly. Inuyasha and this Sesshoumaru have matters of state to discuss."

The Priestess inclined her head doubtfully, not entirely sure if she should intervene under the circumstances. Inuyasha had been pushing Sesshoumaru's buttons from the time he arrived. It was not for Inuyasha to recognize that the Western Lord's usual hair-trigger temper had finally found a suitable outlet as he coiled one sharply clawed hand around the Hanyou's throat and stared down at him with a decidedly malicious gleam in his now cold piercing citrine eyes.

A low, croaking sound came from the nearly strangled throat of her best friend.

"Yeah, go Kagome. I want to talk to Lord Panty… 'sputter'..hose."

Sesshoumaru's tightened grip deprived Inuyasha of the use of his larynx, in order to discourage any further colorful epithets pertaining to the Western Lord's youkai.

Kagome looked at the Sesshoumaru, who was so single minded in his current task of squeezing the crap out of his little brother, that her final quiet closer of the door in resignation did not even register.

Just as abruptly, he released the Hanyou and moved to the top of the steps, folding his arms across his chest, looking towards the well.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha?" said the Lord in his usual, bored deep register.

Inuyasha pulled himself from the wall and shook his head, refusing to admit, for that instant he was unable to speak. Clearing his throat, he came to stand beside the Western Lord and adopted a similar pose, his horizon more attuned to the reliquary. The Hanyou's attention caught by the elderly Higurashi male who was attempting to open the doors slowly.

"Do not make this Sesshoumaru repeat himself," hissed the Inuyoukai, in an icy tone.

The Hanyou turned and looked directly at his brother with open irritation. "I am not one of your fucking minions who jumps at your beck and call. I am doing you a goddamn favor coming her to tell you a few things. So back off already, Lord Asshole!" said the Hanyou, as he selected to sit in what Sesshoumaru distractedly noted as 'his' spot.

Looking down at his younger brother, a minor twinge of something akin to guilt ate at him. He noted how tired the hanyou looked and he could scent intense discomfort coming off him in waves, and something else he could not yet describe.

Inuyasha motioned his head towards the Priest, "What the hell is he doing in the tomb they call a reliquary?"

Sesshoumaru finally deigned to look in the same direction. The Guji was descending the stairs very carefully that lead to bowels of the reliquary.

"He is undoubtedly on his way to prepare the Miko's killing arrow for the fetid hanyou, Naraku. This Sesshoumaru will join him shortly. So, at the risk throttling you, should you select once more not to answer, why are you here, you irritating whelp?" intoned the L. He peered into shocked, warm amber eyes, reminiscent of their father. Sesshoumaru looked away hurriedly, suddenly discomforted by the familiarity within the sun-kissed depths guilelessly looking up at him.

Inuyasha, flexed his claws, fidgeted and ground his teeth, exposing his fangs briefly, at his elder's tone. Adjusting Tessaiga so it lay partially behind him flat to the surface of the wooden flooring, Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"Sesshoumaru, can we just talk without the insults?" said the Hanyou in a quiet voice. Quiet enough to cause the Inuyoukai Lord to quirk a brow and select to ease himself down into a crouched position beside the half-breed.

"Speak," said Sesshoumaru, pretending to look over his head at the open doors of the reliquary whose sole occupant was coming up the stairs haltingly, before heading to the teahouse with a purposeful gate.

The half-demon got up suddenly and leapt off the porch. He walked back and forth, gathering his thoughts, sporadically slowing mid stride and looking up at Sesshoumaru furtively. Making a final decision, Inuyasha stopped in front of his elder brother, folded his arms and stared up at him stonily with a flicker of trepidation.

Clearly, something was bothering the half-breed. If it concerned the shiro and his lands, he was going to allow him the grace to answer in his own time…within reason, thought the lord of the western lands.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't…I don't know if you know this, but with the new moon, I …I change and become human temporarily." He noted Sesshoumaru's expression remained implacable, not even a deprecating comment about his weakened state. The youngest Taishou decided to continue. "Well, it didn't happen this time and it has been a month of two moons. I didn't think much of it at first, but I think that night in your chambers had something to do with it."

"Continue, Hanyou," said the Taiyoukai, now watching with interest as the Guji entered the teahouse, having observed the ritual cleansing. What was the elderly nuisance up to,thought the Taiyoukai.

The constant reminder that he was not of pure blood was becoming disconcerting to Inuyasha, but still he continued, his eyes following the path of the distracted Inuyoukai Lord. It annoyed Inuyasha that the movements of the old codger seemed to hold more interest than what he was saying to Sesshoumaru.

Picking up on the change in the hanyou's mood through his scent, Sesshoumaru exhaled tiredly, "Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru is capable of processing more than one sentient thought at a time and yes, I am aware of this anomaly, peculiar to you. Continue, time is of the essence. My Mate still hovers listening at the door, sporadically and though her trepidation has eased, she could interrupt with the best of intentions at any moment. Speak!" said the Taiyoukai who now sat pointedly looking at the door of the teahouse, awaiting the return of the elder ningen with annoyance. If the Priest touched the Goshinboku Scroll, he might just have to forego his unheralded forbearance and finish his existence.

A soft growl of annoyance came from the hanyou's throat, "Your ward seems to have caught the attention of Naraku, and he has been using her in the last little while with the help of Kan'na to keep an eye on the shiro."

Sesshoumaru's swift movement off the porch hadn't been anticipated by Inuyasha, who backed away reflexively from the being of towering rage now before him. The Western Lord peered down at the half-breed with malevolent intent. "Explain!" hissed the Lord, his breath causing the hanyou's bangs to flutter.

The formerly closed door swung open abruptly revealing two females standing in its frame, while just beyond the Taiyoukai's peripheral vision, the ample rear of the Guji appeared backing out of the teahouse.

Kagome stood with her hands akimbo glowering at both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, and of course, not to be outdone, Mrs. Higurashi also stood. She was dressed in traditional miko garb, with an unusual bow that the Western Lord would soon learn was called a Re-curve bow.

"What happened to Rin exactly, Inuyasha?" said the Miko quietly. She adjusted her now gloved fingers, stepping down gingerly from the porch closely followed by Buyo and Aiko-sama.

Temporarily caught off guard by her sudden appearance and a subtle shift in the Miko's scent, a strikingly familiar one, Inuyasha's shocked eyes took in the Miko's form.

"Kagome, you're pregnant with…with…Satori," whispered the Hanyou in sudden realization, the events of the night before slowly making sense.

The Western Lord whirled to face his Mate. His face equally shocked at the mention of their pup.

Returning his gaze to the hanyou, Sesshoumaru's eyes grew hooded, his next question barely audible.

"How is it you know our pup's name, and what of my ward?" he said in a deadly, quiet tone.

Inuyasha still stood stunned gazing at Kagome's mid-section, the sound of vaguely shambling feet moving towards them brought the younger Taishou out of his musings once more.

"I discovered the body of Commander Daichi in the moat. It's kind of obvious, that he was keeping a low profile checking on something pertaining to Naraku and it backfired. Sesshoumaru, I did try to reach you both before you entered the well, but was too late. Then I met Myoga, who was looking for you to tell you of his suspicions. I went back immediately, and by the time I reached there, Shippou had informed Miroku of his own misgivings, that something was seriously wrong with Rin. It was then that Miroku and Kaede decided to create a barrier in order to prevent Kan'na from scrying through Rin. That is when the shit hit the fan, 'cause while I and the toad stood guard outside her chambers, this peculiar ball of light seemed to have passed through me…" Inuyasha paused then and began to pace once more.

The Taiyoukai leapt in front of the hanyou then, "What light?" hissed the demon Lord.

"Fuck off, Sesshoumaru. I am trying to explain, so it makes sense. It still doesn't make sense to me. The light sorta went through me, and…and I heard a voice, not out loud and shit, inside like, and it called me 'Uncle'. The next thing I knew, the shoji was open, Jaken fainted, useless shit, and the light entered the room. The really weird part was, I can't remember much after that. It was like I became paralyzed but Shippou came in and began speaking to the lighted orb, calm as can be. He wasn't afraid at all. Miroku took Rin into his arms and tried to make an escape...but didn't and then next thing I remembered it was morning."

Kagome, who was mesmerized by the telling, waited patiently, her miko powers barely under control. Something about his story felt familiar - as though she had been there herself.

"Is Rin alright?" intoned the Taiyoukai, who now was ready to abandon his previous task and head home. All hell had broken loose. His Commander-in-Chief dead, his ward at risk, and now he wondered what had he truly accomplished coming through the Bone-Eater's Well, aside from endless frustrations and the discomforting feeling that he was not privy to all going on within the Higurashi Shrine. The Taiyoukai had been so busy musing on his frustrations he jumped when Inuyasha once again began to speak.

"That is the thing that got me, we all 'woke up' in her chambers. She was sitting in the middle of her palette quietly babbling to herself about her baby sister visiting her, and how she needed to make room for Satori in her chambers so she could take care of her. Miroku tried to question her about the being that had been there, and she kept trying to assure him she was alright. It took awhile, then I left them all having breakfast, as though nothing had happened. Aside from myself, and Miroku, no one else knows about Daichi. I figured it was best, until you knew. We need to decide what to do. If Naraku has a helper, as Myoga suggests, it was best we didn't tip off anyone, not even the guards. That, Sesshoumaru, is why I am here," said the Hanyou finally, folding his arms once more into his sleeves, awaiting the Taiyoukai's verdict.

The Miko came to stand beside both Taishou males, closely followed by Buyo who looked up at all concerned, with a bland expression, then coiled around Sesshoumaru's feet. This, of course, did not sit well with the Taiyoukai. He leveled an icy stare at the pudgy feline, who remained unperturbed by the frigid glare he was receiving and meowed peaceably up at the Taiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru?" said the Miko, pursing her lips in thought.

"You woke up. I remember, Miko, your being was distraught and yet exhilarated. She returned then," said the Taiyoukai softly as he turned to his Mate.

"Okay, what the fuck are you two talking about?" said the Hanyou in frustration. The two of them were giving each other meaningful looks again, and not sharing, as per usual and what is with the amulet Lord Teflon was wearing?

Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat gently, coming to stand on the opposite side of the Taiyoukai.

"I believe Satori passed through the well, sensing her sister of spirit's distress and aided her in the form of a shield against future invasive tactics by any of Naraku's minions, Sesshoumaru-sama. The Hanyou knows something profound has changed within your domain, something that will alter his well laid plans. He too, is a past master of tactics Lord Sesshoumaru, and your presence here unnerves him. Inuyasha's disappearance in the well has undoubtedly been observed, but here, you have more than one ally."

Turning to Inuyasha, who still looked perplexed and agitated, Mrs. Higurashi smiled patiently and asked, "Were you observed coming through the Bone Eater's Well, Inuyasha? Please think carefully before answering," intoned Aiko of the Bow.

There was silence as the half-breed mused.

"No, well…I sensed Kikyou, I think…and…no, wait. I'm not sure, but on my way back to the well, I stopped several times 'cause I felt watched. Didn't amount to anything, though. Why?" said the Hanyou, watching Kagome's mother intently. Her manner, usually calm and pleasant, had an element of steely cunning and the benign smile held nothing of the kind within her eyes.

"Kagura, was probably following you, keeping her distance for more than one reason. It would not be to her benefit to prevent you from getting to the well and delivering your message. She plays both sides, as you know Lord Sesshoumaru," said Aiko-sama, looking from the Hanyou to the demon Lord who had turned to her with one delicately raised brow. The firm line of his lips betrayed his true feelings. Kagome was becoming agitated. The Taiyoukai pulled her to him then, placing one protective arm about his Mate's mid section - willing her silence and the calming of her aura.

"Meaning no disrespect Aiko-sama, how would you know this? What is it, you are not telling this Sesshoumaru?" intoned the livid Taiyoukai. Kagura had, on more than one occasion, followed his patrols. He had known this, even recounting the bathing incident with one of her minions which he had dispatched unceremoniously, sending the Miko into one of her rages.

It was in that moment that Buyo did the unexpected, and leapt into the arms of the ancient one who had approached unnoticed by all concerned.

"She hides nothing Sesshoumaru-sama," said the Guji, holding the folded scroll and the rotund feline. "I think it time, we go to the reliquary. Your lands are safe and Inuyasha needs to return before nightfall so additional suspicions won't be raised. Your trip here has not been a waste. My great-granddaughter has been conceived. Inuyasha will no longer undergo his monthly change and your blades will now work as one towards a common goal, as was your father's original intent," said the Guji. His usually cloudy brown eyes were clear and piercing with the hardness of dark obsidian belying the usual deep brown reminiscent of the Miko's.

"What the fuck!?" bellowed Inuyasha, just as Souta opened the door, the only one, who had actually had luncheon this day. Inuyasha blushed aware that Souta had heard his outburst.

"What's up?" said Souta tentatively, having felt the tension in the air, as all the adults looked to him suddenly. Maybe, this was not the best time to ask if he could visit with Hitomi. Something weird was going on and he suspected he would not be allowed to bring her to the shrine today.

Kagome smiled at Souta softly, "Nothing, sweetheart. I heard the phone ring, who was it?" said the Miko, conversationally.

"Nothin.' Hitomi has a new video game and I was wondering if I could go over and play for a little while. Her dad will bring me back for by dinner," he said without much enthusiasm, having deduced he would miss something vitally important, should he be allowed to go.

Mrs. Higurashi bowed in ascent, "Hitomi's mother loves roses, and as ours are in bloom unusually early. Select the peach colored Souta, take seven with you. Present one to Hitomi and the rest to her mother with my deepest respects. They are good luck," said his mother, softly.

Souta blushed, "Awww Mom," sighed Souta, going back through the house to the back garden, his steps wooden as he trudged in annoyance. '_Everyone knew he really 'liked' Hitomi. It was soooooo embarrassing._'

Inuyasha snorted, the young Higurashi's unintended interruption lightening the corrosive mood. The Hanyou remembered his initial advice to Souta on his budding romance.

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head softly before returned her attention to her mother.

"Mom, Sesshoumaru is right. What aren't you telling us? First, you whisk me out of the way, so Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru can have a private moment. _THIS_ I understand, then Gramps leaves through the back the minute we enter the house. You disappear to change and then inform me I need to practice with the new bow and only Souta gets to eat. Now I find out Kagura isn't the enemy we think she is and that she might have been trailing Sesshoumaru all along? Excuse me, but what in the name of the Kami is going on? Everyone seems to know I am pregnant; something Sesshoumaru and I only truly acknowledged a short while ago. Even Kaede knew I would be on our return. Please explain," said the Miko in frustration, barely controlling her mounting temper.

Sesshoumaru's arm held her so tightly her shoulder ached, but equally she was comforted by his barely audible purr designed to quell her mounting frustration. Even now, he was attempting to control her emotional outburst that had been long overdue.

"May I, Lord Sesshoumaru?" said Aiko of the Bow. She gently placed the bow over her shoulder, and opened her arms to her daughter, who flung herself within them, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Kagome's current state deeply affected her Mate, though he chose to quell his own discomfort. '_No one will cause my Mate distress. Not even her mother_.'

"Kagome, I know this is hard. Your life has been altered, and you have had no time to prepare, but this is important. We are not keeping secrets from you because we want to," said the ancient Miko. "Some aspects have yet to be revealed, but there are reasons, which will affect the outcome. Even on this side of the well, all is not safe. The line of time is not straight, and others could have followed you through. We must be careful. It is not co-incidence that Inuyasha is here. He is the first aspect of the jewel; bravery and loyalty, you must now assign the other three. Your Mate is an intrinsic part of the process, as is your best friend. All this has been foretold, and though you have misgivings, and feel in some way that we have tricked you both, it is for a reason. We must win my, precious daughter. The entire universe as we know it is dependent on the three of you and no mistakes can be made, regardless of how we feel emotionally." said Aiko of the Bow, softly.

The Priest, who looked tired, spoke then.

"The Inu-No-Taishou and my beloved son, have met. It began when he was seven, and continued through his life. At first, I thought my child was dreaming, but as he grew, the tall tales he told of the nightly visits became clear, and I witnessed one such after Kagome's birth. A tall being, reminiscent of both of you Taishou boys, made himself known to me. With our second meeting, he presented me with saplings of maple, at first, I did not understand the gift, but they are representations of both of you. It was my task, and that of my son, to foster them. Albeit, I never did the best of jobs after his passing, but I have kept them alive with my best efforts, Sesshoumaru-sama has altered them now, as was his eventual destiny to do so. They will find their own fruition. It has been my task to await his appearance on this side of the well. My nightly prayers to the Tree of Ages, which this family, I know, thought useless, have served their purpose. With each prayer, I re-inforced the connections between our worlds, allowing the Taiyoukai to traverse time, which was essential to the conception of Taishou Satori, my great grand-daughter. Inuyasha, being part human, would be the first to benefit having the strength of the duality of his bloodline. Sesshoumaru-sama, Aiko-sama came to the Sengoku Jidai to guard your ward and Shippou on the fateful night. The tree of ages is just that, the link to the portal. Unbeknownst to all here, but myself, and Aiko-sama, the Inu-no-Taishou, kept watch so it would never be destroyed for this very day," intoned the elderly male, as he bent with great effort, and allowed the feline to leap to the ground before righting himself with great difficulty.

"Why protect them? Why love them?" muttered the Taiyoukai under his breath, staring off to the distant horizon, feeling the fool suddenly. His father, on myriad occasions, had tried to foster empathy, understanding and compassion for the ningen. Now he understood, regretting his words of anger to Inuyasha and that of his father in their final meeting. '_This had all been planned eons before. How alone had my sire felt without his eldest son's understanding?_' wondered the Taiyoukai, looking down at the scroll held reverently by the Guji.

Kagome felt used suddenly, as though she were a pawn. "Mom, are you telling me, that we are being used for a game much older than ourselves? Are our feelings of no significance? Have we no choice?" said the Miko, as she righted herself, and moved out of her mother's arms and stood beside her Mate.

"No Kagome, far from it. This meeting, this mating was to be and would have been regardless. It has been fortuitous that we have been given this opportunity, to witness it. I do not envy you the following weeks. All that you have learned in this world and in theirs will come into play. Even now as we speak Sango returns, having garnered useful information, as has the wolf demon Prince Kouga. You are all together on this journey that has taken close to five hundred years. Generations upon generations have been waiting in the stillness, for the moments to follow. Trust me, when I tell you, all will be revealed. Nothing is without significance, not even Buyo, who you found wondering the streets below as a kitten," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mom?" whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha merely stood and watched the unfolding. Wanting desperately to ask questions, but realizing, this was not the time.

"Buyo is a descendent of Kirara, Kagome," said Aiko-sama, "And it was his task to keep watch over you and the well as a child. Do you remember finding him?"

The priestess looked at her mother quizzically, then, attempted to remember with the best accuracy possible their first meeting.

"I was going to Ayumi's house, and there was this skinny little kitten on the stairs. I ran with him into the house, but you weren't there," said the Miko, in thought.

"And?" said Aiko-sama, a soft smile returning to her lips as she observed the light in her daughter's eyes, replacing the tears.

"Well, we had a quake; nothing big, of course. This part of Japan gets them fairly often," said the Miko, distractedly.

"When did it occur?" said her mother, willing her to take the next mental step.

"You were in the back garden and I had to pass the well-house. It struck then, the doors of the well-house flew open and a gust of air knocked me to the ground and Buyo jumped out of my arms. He was so afraid, that his claws dug into my skin and I had to let him go and he ran into the well-house. I knew what was happening and was worried, and went in after him to save him in case anything fell on him, but before I could get up, he returned, as though nothing had happened," said the Miko.

"Naraku had tried to traverse time, even then, but failed, because of Buyo's timely intervention," remarked the ancient Miko.

"WHAT?! Are you saying that Naraku tried to come through the portal!?" said Inuyasha, unsheathing, Tessaiga instinctively.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama, he did. He would, of course have, failed as he has tried on more than once occasion. His constant need to acquire demonic power has much to do with this world. He seeks strength not only for dominion of his own world but for this," said Aiko-sama.

"That fucker! I want him to try it, now. I'll kill him!" shouted the half-breed as he cracked his knuckles looking suspiciously at the well-house.

"He will always fail. Onigumo is his link to humanity; his only link, but a defective one. We, the Higurashi are the keepers of the gate. Evil will not traverse," intoned the Guji, his tone more potent with latent power than anything the Taiyoukai could summon on his best day.

The Miko looked to her Grandfather with renewed respect. His aura was a brilliant white and familiar, reminding her of her father's presence within the light that night in the Taiyoukai's chambers. They had more protection she suddenly realized than Naraku could ever imagine. He was done for.

Pulling herself from her Taiyoukai's embrace, she rubbed her tired eyes, feeling a renewed sense of purpose.

"What next?" she said flatly. There would be time for sleep and food later, the urgency of their situation hitting her fully.

Her Grandfather's disconcerting gap toothed smile was the answer.

"Come with me, children of the light. We have the final touches of an arrow to create," he said as he turned and moved towards the reliquary.

Aiko, stepped in front of the Miko then, causing the Taiyoukai to turn and give her for the second time, a menacing glance, to be met with the usual knowing passive smile.

"The only presences required are that of Inuyasha and yourself noble Taiyoukai. Kagome and I need to practice with her new bow."

**Author's Note**

Each life is a piece within the greater intricate mosaic whose beauty and value can only be perceived within the whole. Lesson six, learned.

Ja Ne

**EP**


	19. Part Nineteen

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder. 

Edited by: Meara

Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.

Reviews are fuel.

**EP **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Japanese Terms/Phrases Used In Part Nineteen**

"**A" "Un"** - At the end of the 12th century, the Japanese style lion dogs were popular votives. The pairing of the "A" and "Un" types, the former with its mouth open and the latter with it mouth closed. ("A" is the first letter in the Japanese syllabary and "Un" is last. The combination of the two symbolically encompasses the universe, from a spiritual perspective. Neither of these bears a horn on its head, as did lions of the Nara Period. In fact, horned lions (lion-dogs) were rare in the Kamakura Period. The "A" lion's ears are turned downwards while the "Un" lion's are raised. They ideally must face the worshipper or the challis they protect, each with the leg closest to the worshipper drawn back and the other leg forward. Though their heads are small, these dogs' upper-bodies are large in comparison to their slender legs, giving an appearance of agility.

**Acalanatha** - Fudo Myo-o – In Japanese mythology the fierce form of the Buddha, almost demonic in appearance. He is the representation of divinity, one that came to heightened prominence in Shingon practice, the fierce Myo-o (Vidyaraja), or Kings of Bright Wisdom. These manifestations, perhaps best typified by Fudo Myo-o (Acalanatha), are terrifying and uncompromising guides for the believer in the journey to enlightenment.

**kusari-gama **- chain-sickle

**Part Nineteen – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate **

Sesshoumaru stood transfixed in the dim glow of the cavern, having read the short missive that was the Goshinboku Scroll. '_Was this possible?_' thought the Western Lord.

The Guji had managed, successfully, to pre-occupy his younger sibling with the Tachi Sword, which had been handed down the Higurashi line from the Momoyama Period. It's original creator, Umetada Myoju, a direct descendant of his daughter-in-law.

Inuyasha held it reverently, to the Priest's surprise, paying attention to its slightly anomalous shape. The hanyou looked towards Sesshoumaru and the parchment with mild curiosity, then turned back to the Guji with an unprecedented question.

"I guess it was made in the transition period, then? I mean it is kinda thick when you look at it flat. It ain't of the osuriage type. Fuckin' gorgeous! I bet he knew Tōtōsai, cause the style is similar to that of both Tenseiga and Tessaiga," said the Hanyou proudly, pleased to have garnered the attention of both males.

The mention of Tenseiga caught the Taiyoukai unaware and he looked in the direction of his brother with surprise, Inuyasha was staring back at him querulously. "Look at this Sesshoumaru. What a fantastic blade, and it sits here unused."

"For good reason, Inuyasha-sama," chuckled the Shinto Priest.

"Observe the engravings on both sides."

Sesshoumaru spoke then, just behind Inuyasha's shoulder. "It depicts two relief carvings. On one side that of Fudomyo'o in a shrine, and on the other a fully transformed dog-demon. Inuyasha is correct. Its very design defies the later aesthetic preference for shorter blades."

Inuyasha turned the blade over in his hand, receiving a mild cut that burned. "Shit," whispered the Hanyou, finding his hand suddenly in the vice like grip of his brother.

Sesshoumaru quickly stowed the rolled scroll in the waist band of the peculiar hakama he wore.

"Oi! Asshole! What are you doing?" said Inuyasha, somewhat frightened by the intense expression on his brother's face. He took the open blade from his palm, seemingly waiting, while not relinquishing his firm grip of the hanyou's wrist.

The Priest smiled and hurriedly retrieve the ink-stone bowl on the shelving and placed it under Inuyasha's now dripping palm, before returning the bowl to its original position between two protective deities carved of paulownia and cypress wood.

"That shit is still sharp," said Inuyasha, feigning indifference to the burning sensation that continued, despite the fact that he was already healing. He noted his brother intentionally cut himself similarly, and squeezed his own palm over the bowl moments before the Guji rested it once more on the black linen votive between the demons.

"Not now, Inuyasha!" hissed the Western Lord as he released his grip.

"You just had to do the same thing, didn't ya? What the fuck are you trying to prove, Lord Pantyhose?" snorted the Hanyou, feeling somewhat uneasy since Sesshoumaru selected not to respond.

Sesshoumaru watched the Guji with rapt attention, still holding the hilt of the Tachi sword.

The Priest looked to Sesshoumaru first and bowed, "Thank you. Now, to complete the ritual," said the shrine Priest quietly. The bowl held enough of the life giving dark liquid to radiate a purplish glow in the darkness that cast eerie silhouettes upon the 12th century dog-lion deities A and Un.

Not one to endure long unedifying silences, Inuyasha sighed loudly and sucked his teeth, garnering the Taiyoukai's displeasure.

"Be quiet, Inuyasha. There are times for silence. Honor your bloodline as Taishou and observe the formalities. All our lives depend on it," said Sesshoumaru in whispered menace.

Inuyasha balked at the comment, but equally, pride filled his heart at his brother's acknowledgement of his lineage, however backhanded.

"What's he doin' then, since you get this shit?" said the Hanyou petulantly, watching the priest though his bangs.

Sesshoumaru growled quietly in frustration. Then ,looking down at his younger sibling, the Western Lord began to explain.

"The two dog-lion demons are A and Un, they symbolize the universe and they are protective deities. I suspect they came from our Chi-chi. They are not in our treasury now, but we have scrolls that describe them. Note that one has ears similar to yours. The sword, I hold, will be Satori's. The Higurashi have kept it for her eventual coming, these many centuries. The first etched design at its base is the first Higurashi of the shrine, from the maternal side of the clan. He is known as the 'Father of Shinto;' the father of the modern sword. So, Inuyasha, it is more likely than not, Totosai was his pupil. He is called Umetada Myoju. Like our respective katana, it is one of a kind and has great spiritual powers. It is inscribed with a protective spell, so it could not be wielded, much less held, by anyone outside the correct familial line," said Sesshoumaru.

Balancing the elegant blade on one large callused palm, the Western Lord appraised the rare find, wondering what other ancient treasure the reliquary held. Inuyasha took it from Sesshoumaru, and observed the inscriptions above the dog-demon's etching. He then smirked, showing it to Sesshoumaru who quirked a brow.

"I disapprove of giving it to others," read the Taiyoukai. "A curious choice of words indeed, Inuyasha," agreed the Western Lord.

Looking at the Guji's back as he worked quietly and efficiently preparing the arrows tip with ancient tools, Sesshoumaru marveled at how well those ancient eyes worked in the dimness that was this mystical place, so unimpressive in its exterior.

"What the fuck?" whispered the Hanyou. He noted the Guji was slowly being enveloped in a shroud of purple mist rising from the bowl. Instinctively, Inuyasha made to reach for the Guji, to pull him away to safety, but was stopped by Sesshoumaru with a firm, almost painful grip.

"Wait," whispered the Taiyoukai.

"Bring the scroll, Lord Sesshomaru," said the Guji in an authoritative voice, unlike the usual cracked, aged tone used in his day-to-day speech. The Taiyoukai could do nothing else but move towards the dais with the parchment at the priest's commanding tone.

What happened next would always remain emblazoned in Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's memory.

The ancient parchment, as though having a mind of its own, slid from the inuyoukai Lord's extended palm, and floated above the bowl. Within seconds transforming into a swirling purple mist reminiscent of a transparent iridescent dragon, before diving into the hallowed container's liquid contents, illuminating its surrounding in an eerie, mauve light. For the briefest moment, the shelving above the bowl revealed an ancient saya, of questionable origins, that pulsed with an otherworldly glow of deepest crimson before the dimness returned to the cavernous room.

"It is done," said the Guji. He turned to both Taishou males with a, seemingly, non-descript arrow whose tip still glowed, having absorbed the bowl's liquid contents.

What the Western Lord did not speak of was the amulet he wore depicting the sacred dragon. Upon the scroll's transformation, the Taiyoukai had been severely burned in the spot where it lay on his chest. The pain did not worry the Inuyoukai. He knew he would heal.

This too had been part of the unspoken ritual.

The doors to the reliquary flew open then, revealing the sunlight of the afternoon, and a rather beautiful, pleased young woman with a victorious smile rushed in.

"I did it Sesshoumaru!" squealed the Priestess, as she flew into her Taiyoukai's arms.

_**sks**_

The swirling mist hid well its secret atop the mountainside. Naraku stood calmly, looking through the open shoji. His handsome, sharp, pale features were in stark contrast to the onyx locks that flowed over his shoulders and down his white linen yukata.

"Kan'na, get Kagura," hissed Naraku, sibilantly.

Bowing, the fragile, childlike being, retreated. Only Kohaku remained on guard at the fusuma, on bended knee. His own head bowed, his kusari-gama at the ready, awaiting Naraku's orders.

A sudden gust of wind announced the wind goddess' entrance into the main hall. She was less than pleased at the manner of her summons.

Naraku knew from the night before, he would have to set in motion his alternate plan. His current weakened state was the outcome of events the night before when Kan'na's mirror cracked. The Western Lord's ridiculous alliance with the Inu-Tachi having netted more fruitful results than the half-demon had anticipated.

"Naraku? How dare you summon me in this manner?!" hissed Kagura, looking over her shoulder at the boy nearly prostrate at the fusuma. His presence, suddenly taking some of the steam out of her indignation…Naraku was up to something.

"Kagura, do be careful. You are on the verge of overstepping your place," retorted the hanyou with a menacing smile.

"How is it, you were unable to prevent Inuyasha from entering the well?" continued the half-demon in a quiet tone.

Kagura, began to pace with rage, unsure what her next move should be. Taking the hanyou by the horns, she answered semi-truthfully.

"As I told you earlier, I was forestalled by Kikyou. Naraku, how many times must I say this?" said Kagura diffidently, suddenly fearful that the hanyou had understood her intent.

"Is that so? Kohaku saw no such intervention. Did I not mention, Kagura, he followed you?" he said sibilantly, his blood red eyes suddenly focused intently on her features.

Kagura recognized the danger in the moment. '_Think fast Kagura_,' thought the Wind Demoness. She sighed then, tucking her kimono nervously, Kan'na's sudden reappearance by her side, startling her.

"I am waiting Kagura. You are this close to being re-absorbed," drawled the Hanyou.

"By your leave, Naraku, I thought of an alternate plan, that will garner you not only the remaining shards, but equally finally give you dominion over the annoying Western Lord."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees, Kagura? Do tell. Your life… hangs in the balance."

The wind demoness had gotten her needed reprieve.

_**sks**_

"Miroku? Do you think that Rin is really okay now?" said Shippou. His large green eyes looked worriedly up at the Priest, who had been somewhat pre-occupied all day.

"I'm not entirely sure Shippou. When did Inuyasha say he would be back?" said the Priest, as he stood with the help of his staff. The previous night's events still wore on his mind and body. Miroku's, usually amused, violet eyes were dim with fatigue and worry.

"One never knows with the idiot," said the fox demon dismissively, as his sight focused further down the hill, where Rin and Ah-Un sat by the stream.

Rin was resting against the dragon's side as she efficiently wove stems of wild flowers into a chain, humming softly to herself. The Western Lord's ward was pre-occupied with making a matching garland for Un's head, so he would not feel left out. Since, of course, Ah's was particularly decorative - or so she thought.

"Shippou, I think you should give Inuyasha a break. He does mean well," chuckled the Priest, who now looked for the toad, who had insisted on this outing for the young. He finally saw him, just beyond the stream, his staff of two heads firmly planted in the ground, as he watched over his Master's ward.

The fox-demon gave the standing Priest a sidelong look and sighed.

"If wishes were horses, Miroku, all beggars would ride," said Shippou, as he dipped the wand into the magical liquid Kagome had given him. He then pursed his little lips and blew through the circle making more bubbles that traveled on the wind.

"What?" said the Monk distractedly, suddenly catching sight of a familiar form coming towards them in the skies above, '_Sango has finally returned_.'

"Nothing. Just something Mama says sometimes. It means don't hold your breath. Inuyasha may mean well, but he always manages to mess things up. He has no edit mode when it comes to Sesshoumaru-sama," said Shippou, as his eyes followed the dancing bubbles.

Miroku looked down at the kitsune with a knowing smile. He righted his robes, standing erect of posture, so as to cut a dashing figure to the dark clad female figure who sat astride Kirara.

The neko purred softly in acknowledgment of the figures in the meadow.

"Yes Kirara, I see them. I don't see Inuyasha though," said Sango, noticing Miroku's stance, her stomach fluttering, as even from this distance. She felt the warmth of his presence and imagined his amethyst eyes smiling with her, causing her to blush.

"Kirara, what am I going to do about him? He doesn't take me seriously. Maybe we can be friends and then it won't bother me anymore when he ogles other women. How do I do that though?" The neko-youkai purred companionably in answer.

"I cannot keep exacting violence on him…can I? I mean, it isn't right. Maybe I can accept him for what he is?" thought the demon-slayer sadly, as she felt the prickle of tears and a lump in her throat. She had wanted more from him, but that would prove impossible.

'_She is so beautiful. She is strong, intelligent. What more could I want?_' thought the Monk, suddenly remembering their last encounter with shame.

"Houshi-sama! Look! It is Kirara and Sango!" said a small female voice from below. Rin jumped and clapped her hands in joy. Her other favorite playmate had finally return after several days absence.

"Rin, do stop making noise, you infernal little nuisance. My head still hurts!" chided the kappa, turning to watch Kirara's descent nervously. Ah merely snorted, Un's eyes remained closed tiredly.

Shippou was the first to run to Sango, who lifted him affectionately, adjusting her Hiraikotsu to better hold him.

"Hi Shippou," the exterminator said with a genuine smile, while avoiding the priest's eyes.

Shippou looked from one to the other, and sighed.

"Miroku, apologize to Sango, so we can get back to normal," said the little kit matter-of-factly.

Sometimes the taijya wondered just how old Shippou truly was? He had a way of always coming to the crux of things in a matter of seconds.

"That won't be necessary, Shippou. The Monk, will continue to be the Monk, and I must accept this. Where is Inuyasha?" said Sango dispassionately, furtively looking over the red head's pony-tail at Miroku's surprised, tired expression.

"He is with Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome on the other side of the Bone-Eater's Well. He should be returning shortly. Why? Where have you been Sango, my love?" said Miroku carefully, recognizing that Sango was making an attempt at business-like diplomacy.

The last word caught the Taijya off guard, as she took a tentative breath before answering his questions.

"I returned to my village, as I told Kagome-chan I would. More important than my discovery, though, is the fact that Naraku's Saimyōshō followed me there and even now, I suspect Kagura…and…and… Kohaku are not far behind. The village, as you know, was decimated. However, I believe I have discovered an additional use for the Hiraikotsu with respect to Naraku. Kagome did mention we all represent an aspect of the jewel, and I may well have found proof of this."

The sudden terrified squeal of Jaken caused both ningen to look in his direction.

"The hell bees! We must return to the safety of the shiro!" squawked the kappa, who grabbed Rin. She simply stood gawking at the horde of bees still some distance away, accompanied by the Wind Sorceress, and Kohaku on foot.

"Take Shippou and go, Sango! I will remain," said Miroku, who took up a defensive stance. '_Though this might prove my end, I will stand against that evil bastard's minions_,' thought the Houshi, as he uncovered his palm, prepared for battle.

"Miroku! You get yourself killed, and I will make you sorry. Let's go now! There is a time for false bravado, and a time to flee. We are not yet ready for battle."

Her tone caused the Priest to look into Sango's face. Her expression brooked no argument as she hefted Shippou onto Kirara's back and joined him, carefully watching as Rin helped the Kappa onto Ah-Un's back. The dragon then took to the skies towards the Western Shiro a short distance away.

"Run you fools," whispered Kagura, a predatory smile gracing her lips as she looked down at the male running in stride. "Kohaku, what do you think of your brave sister now?"

The bland, thoroughly vacant, expression looking back up at her did nothing to fool the Wind Sorceress, unlike Naraku, she knew Kohaku was regaining his memory.

_**sks**_

The Higurashi clan was hungry, so a light repast of miso broth with delicate homemade noodles, fresh fruit, and tea was served, on the kitchen's island.

Needless to say, ramen was served to Inuyasha, who inhaled his treat with relish and attendant sound effects, to the thorough disgust and general consternation of the Western Lord. He had showered and dressed and ate peacefully and methodically, as always.

Kagome chattered amiably with Inuyasha, while carefully observing the quiet reticence of her Mate.

"The new bow is amazing. Mom insists it is four times the weight of the old, but I don't feel it, and my accuracy has gone up one hundred percent! We must have shot at least thirty arrows. Only once did I miss and that had more to do with the rabbit that caught my attention," said Kagome pleasantly to the Hanyou.

"Nice one Gome!" said Inuyasha around a mouthful of ramen. It was obvious to the hanyou his best friend was happy, despite the circumstances. He wanted desperately to have a private moment with her, perhaps after lunch.

"Sooooo, who is going to be the one to tell me what you boys were doing in there?" said Kagome, giving her Mate a meaningful look. He feigned pre-occupation with the segmenting of a pear.

The Guji, who had been quietly sipping his tea, chose to speak then, giving the Western Lord a look with one quirked brow.

"I required a small amount of blood from both Taishou pups to complete the arrow's tip. Nothing more, Kagome," he said as the cup once more was brought to his face.

Kagome's face grimaced slightly. She noted Inuyasha stopped chewing looking furtively under his bangs at Sesshoumaru, then at the guji who sat to his right, before swallowing.

"Yeah… nothing to it. It did sting like a bitch, though. The tachi katana that is," said Inuyasha, indifferently.

"The Tachi Sword? What sword? How come I have never heard of this?" said Kagome, feeling left out once more. Looking to her grandfather, her deep brown eyes fixed him with a glare.

The rich, deep, baritone of her Mate interjected then.

"It is our daughter's future katana Kagome, there was no need for it to be mentioned before this," said the Taiyoukai. He folded his napkin, placing it equidistant to his bowl and utensils.

Looking from one member of her family to another, the Miko pursed her lips. Folding her napkin similarly to that of the Taiyoukai, began to clear silently, practically ripping the chopsticks out of Inuyasha's hand, effectively displacing the last of the noodles which fell back into the bowl.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head instantly, recognizing a coming fight. Mrs. Higurashi smiled down at him reassuringly and quietly ushered the males out of the kitchen. Sesshoumaru, of course, was the last to leave. Looking at his Mate's back, which was ramrod straight, as she stood at the sink. Her chin was slightly elevated, her features hard.

The sound of water filling the sink brought the Western Lord out of his reverie, and the firm grip of his younger sibling, pulling him.

"Sesshoumaru, come to the porch with me," said Inuyasha, in a whispered tone, eyeing the Miko with trepidation. She was going to blow any second, and he needed to get Icicle Prince out of the firing line.

The immediate urge was to shrug off the hand on his arm, but the Hanyou's pleading expression caused him to rethink. Sesshoumaru observed Aiko-sama, who stood behind her daughter with her hands folded, her head slightly bowed, waiting…._'But for what?_' mused the Taiyoukai, as he swiftly turned and followed his brother and the Guji.

Turning off the taps, Kagome began to wrap her fingers on the counter, looking through the window at the well-house.

"Oka-saan? Why is it, I know nothing of my family's history? Who _**we**_ are in the grand scheme of things?" said the Miko with deceptive quietude in her voice.

"Kagome, that is not true. You do know. As much as I can safely tell you," said her mother equally as quietly, reaching to touch a tendril of hair that had escaped her daughter's ponytail. Kagome shrugged the hand away, and turned to face her mother. Her expressive eyes were filled with hurt, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah…you keep saying that, as if it will help. How am I to go to war, against a foe I could well lose to?" said the Priestess in a clipped tone.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyed her daughter, then pointed to one of the vacant stools around the island.

Kagome refused to move from the sink's protective firmness at her back. It was tangible, safe and without it she was sure she would find herself in the fetal position on the floor, a blubbering mess.

"Do you believe this easier for me, Kagome? I assure you, it isn't," said her mother atonally, as she made the first move to sit. The delicate, trembling fingers of one hand passed through her short styled strands distractedly.

"Mommy, I am not blaming you," said the Priestess softly, coming to sit beside her mother. "I just need to understand," said the miko, her anger draining away to be replaced by a sudden need to comfort her mother.

"If I could change the next few days in your life, Kagome, I would, but I cannot. In reality, you will quickly come to find a lack of concrete knowledge will prove a benefit. Trust in my love. Trust in being a noble descendent of the Higurashi. Trust in your tachi and above all, trust in the Inuyoukai who is the Lord of your heart, soul and body. The child you now carry is more than you will need in your immediate defense."

The Priestess looked at her mother quizzically, as she gently stroked her hair to comfort.

Kagome smiled, and looked down at her own midsection, feeling the presence of the Western Lord at the kitchen door.

"I'm coming, Sesshoumaru. Mommy and I merely needed to do a bit of girl-talk," said Kagome, softly.

Mrs. Higurashi hurriedly dried her own eyes, before turning to look at the handsome, tall male in the doorway. His usual stoic expression firmly in place, he looked from one female to the other, attempting to better understand the dynamic between both women.

"Kagome, he does look rather nice, doesn't he? He wears modern clothing well, yes?" said Mrs. Higurashi brightly, appraising how well the jeans fit, along with the dark maroon linen shirt that accentuated his pallor and well built shoulders.

The leer Kagome gave the Western Lord was enough to set most normal males to blushing. "That he does mother…_THAT_ he does," said the Miko, smiling over her mother's head at her Mate with a suggestive quirk of her right brow. Her eyes glided over his long, lean well muscled legs; stopping suggestively at his crotch, before finally looking up into his eyes for added effect.

Sesshoumaru merely raised one, elegantly tapered brow indignantly, before beating a hasty retreat. Ruru wasn't completely inured to the Miko's appraisal, or spike in scent.

Peels of feminine laughter followed the Taiyoukai's back, as he headed for the relative safety of the hallway and walked quickly through the open door. Sesshoumaru blushed, ever thankful that it had been out of the sight of his bitch.

'_The animosity the Miko felt has dissipated. She is quite mercurial,_' he noted with amusement. Opening the door leading to the porch, Sesshoumaru found Inuyasha seated in 'his spot' once more.

Without turning Inuyasha spoke, "Feel better now?" said the Hanyou watching Buyo peacefully curled into a tubby ball under the Goshiboku Tree.

"Get use to it. Kagome will always run hot and cold. It will probably get worse the further along she is. So my advice, dear brother? Gird your loins," snickered, the Hanyou.

"Hn," intoned the Taiyoukai, coming to sit in Kagome's spot beside his sibling.

A pleasing silence followed as both Taishou males sat. The only sound, the musical chimes in the Tree of Ages, and the flutter of silken carp waving in the wind.

Inuyasha looked at his brother under his bangs, his arms folded within his sleeves, a half smile playing about his lips.

"Do you realize, this is the first time, we have ever sat together without arguing?" said the Hanyou in his own deep register.

Sesshoumaru gave his younger sibling a sidelong glance, before returning his gaze to the well-house.

"Hn."

"So what is with the get up?" said Inuyasha pointedly, looking at the pair of jeans that seemed tailor made for his older brother.

"My usual attire is being laundered by Aiko-sama," the Taiyoukai said, indifferently.

"So you aren't wearing those to impress Kag's or anything?" chuckled, the Hanyou.

"Ridiculous!" said the Taiyoukai, flashing his hair over his broad shoulders.

"Sesshoumaru, it's okay for you to admit you want to look hot for your Mate. Fuck, you need to lighten-up."

"I have had no complaints, Inuyasha," said the Western Lord smugly, in an attempt to discourage the unwanted intimacy.

Inuyasha looked at the handsome, chiseled profile that was his brother, brows furrowed in thought. His large, amber eyes vaguely amused, he thought how best to broach his next question without incurring his elder sibling's wrath.

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?" said the Hanyou evenly.

An almost imperceptible inclination of the Western Lord's head was the only response.

"Okay, let me say this. Kagome loves you. I resented this at first, you being such a frigid asshole and all, but it is kinda obvious you make her happy, as I could never have and I completely respect that. My only question is… do you love her?" said Inuyasha, awaiting the outburst that never came.

A seeming eternity passed as the Taiyoukai's lower jaw worked, his lips assuming their usual angry line.

The Taiyoukai was saved from a responding to the rather personal question by the opening of the front door. Both Inuyasha and the Western Lord knew the Miko had stood listening to their conversation behind the discretionary safety of the closed front door. Equally, Sesshoumaru knew, she had chosen that exact moment to make her appearance, in order to allow him to save face.

"Well, well, well… will wonders never cease," said the Miko with a happy smile, looking down at the back of both flaxen heads in the dimming light of late afternoon.

"Whatever, Kagome," snorted the Hanyou, getting up and wondering over to get a little teasing time in with Buyo. Intense emotions always made him edgy.

"Inuyasha, you touch Buyo, and I will rip you a new one," said Kagome with her arms akimbo, standing by her Mate's side. "If you want something useful to do with your time, please go fetch Souta," said Kagome, waving a baseball cap in his general direction.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at his Mate's hand with the peculiar looking hat.

"Mom is busy in the kitchen and dinner proper will be ready in an hour or so, and she wants him home."

"Damn good thing too. Way too much rabbit food, I'm still hungry," said the Hanyou indignantly, returning to swipe the hat from her hand and begrudgingly placing it on his head, being mindful to cover his ears totally.

Sesshoumaru stood then, stepping down the last two remaining stairs to face his brother. He unceremoniously removing the cap from his brother's head, before turning to face the Miko with a bland expression.

"You both have much to discuss. I will retrieve the pup," said the Taiyoukai.

Kagome smiled softly, "Do you know where to find him, my Lord? Perhaps Inuyasha should go with you, purely for directional purposes," she said hurriedly, as her mating mark began to throb slightly.

The indignant expression on her Lord's face almost made Kagome laugh. Resisting this urge, she assumed an equally stony expression, raising her brows.

His own mark began to itch, '_The bitch learns quickly_,' noted the Taiyoukai with pride, meeting her stony gaze with his own. Daring her to up the ante and continue to defy his will.

"Feh! At this rate, I will starve to death. Sesshoumaru, give me the cap. I will get the runt. You two need to stop this _**line in the sand **_shit you do so often," said Inuyasha tiredly as he reached for the cap, which the elder Taishou male held aloft and continued to stare at his beloved Mate.

"Yes Inuyasha, they both can be rather juvenile can't they?" said the Shrine Priest clucking his tongue.

"You would think they would reserve this strength of wills for more useful pursuits."

Inuyasha smiled, for the second time that day, chuckling softly with the Guji, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, old man. Life's a bitch that way. It never gives you what you expect, but you deal."

Sesshoumaru felt the fool then, realizing they were both right, lowering his arm, he placed the cap once more on his siblings head forcefully.

"The answer, Inuyasha, is… yes."

Then turned and walked towards the teahouse without a backward glance.

The Guji watched the tall retreating figure, then looked to his granddaughter, whose gaze was focused on her Mate's back. Biting her lower lip, she tentatively stepped down the stairs, smiled apologetically at Inuyasha, and her Gramps. Then bracing herself, she headed in the Taiyoukai's direction.

"Wanna join me, old man?" said Inuyasha, holding out an elbow for the elder to take.

"Why not. Haven't anything better to do, and who exactly are you calling old? You obstreperous, little pup? Mind your manners." said the Priest. He pushed the pro-offered elbow away and firmly planted his stick in the earth with each step he took towards the stairs that lead to the street below. Inuyasha followed a few steps behind, giving one final look in the direction of the two beings who stood facing each other in silence. It might have been his imagination, but their silhouettes seemed distorted in the dimming light of the afternoon. It was as if, there was a protective barrier of violet light shielding them both. The longer he looked the more intense the light grew, more so around Kagome, while around Sesshoumaru the light took on a darker appearance, flecked with red hues.

"You are not imagining it, Inuyasha-sama," said the Guji, looking up at Inuyasha pleasantly. "Come on. These old bones need to rest soon. Let us go, while I still have the strength to manage these stairs today."

"So are you going to explain?" Inuyasha said with a faint smile as he adjusted his stride to match that of the shrine priest.

"Inuyasha-sama, you are able to see what is really there. This will prove useful. Each of us carries the light; some more than others."

"How come I never saw it before?"

"You weren't ready, but now you are."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, glancing down at the Priest, he asked, "Do I have an aura like that? I mean like Sesshoumaru's?"

"Yours is similar, yes. A deep red, like the robes chosen for you at birth. Nothing, Inuyasha-sama, is co-incidence."

The firm expression on the Guji's face told Inuyasha there would be no more answers forthcoming, as they hit the final stair to the street.

_**sks**_

"Sesshoumaru, I apologize," said the Miko, looking up into citrine eyes, smiling softly.

"No Miko. This Sesshoumaru stands corrected. You were merely attempting to give Inuyasha and I an opportunity to co-operate," said the Taiyoukai, raising one elegant clawed digit to the Miko's soft warm lips, effectively silencing her, before lowering his own to hers, sealing the unprecedented apology.

The softness of his touch caused the Miko's eyes to close, her stomach flipping, as he pulled her to him gently deepening the kiss. Her lips parted and her small tongue sought to explore his delicious depths, the faint taste of pear still on his succulent lips. Unlike their usual battle of tongues, Sesshoumaru allowed her to explore him, his tongue only gently caressing hers with her tentative exploration. Breathing heavily their lips parted, both sets of eyes still closed, their foreheads touching briefly.

"How dare you be so damn sexy?" whispered the Miko sensually. Playing with strands of flaxen silk, she opened her eyes finally to find warm pinked amber eyes looking back at her, his dark irises dilated in pleasure.

"How dare _**you**_, Miko?" countered the Taiyoukai, as he stroked her petulant full bottom lip which began to curve into a smile.

"Touche, Mighty Western Lord. One would assume you wanted to have your wicked, evil way with me, at the rate you're going. Rest assured, flattery will get you wherever you want to go with this line of conversation," said the Miko, looking into his eyes seductively, then at the stairs that lead into the house.

"Miko, you are incorrigible," whispered the Taiyoukai against her lips. He lifted her and made short work of the teahouse's path, and up the porch's stairs. The door flew open, and there stood Mrs. Higurashi with her shopping basket, smiling winningly at both.

"I will be back shortly. It doesn't look like I have nearly enough steak for dinner. Expect me back within the hour…and Kagome, if you find the time, could you turn the steamer on in thirty minutes?" said her mother as she slid by the couple and down the stairs off on her errand never looking back at the duo.

Kagome smiled up at the Taiyoukai, who remained rooted to the spot, shock still evident on his face. "Your mother, Miko, is fascinating," he said, as the Miko reached for the mesh door's handle, pulling it open, then that of the main door.

"She is, isn't she?" said the Miko.

The Taiyoukai, taking the stairs with one leap, landing effortlessly at its top, before swiftly entering the Miko's chambers, and laying her gently on the bed, before returning to close the door to their own private sanctum.

Kagome, promptly sat up and began unbuttoning her top, only to have her hand stilled by her mate.

"We need to talk, Kagome, about the conversation you overheard between Inuyasha and this Sesshoumaru," said the Taiyoukai, looking away hurriedly from her inviting cleavage, and the lacy black binding that held her breasts so lovingly. It was enough to make the Western Lord jealous of their possessive embrace.

Standing, Sesshoumaru began to pace the room. After waiting what seemed like an eternity, the Miko timed his next retreat, and stood in his path, her shirt undone, exposing her curves and the still flat stomach. Her jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped suggestively, her hips thrust forward and her hands akimbo, daring him to ignore her.

"You are intentionally making this difficult, Onna!" said Sesshoumaru between clenched teeth. Licking his lips somewhat nervously as his eyes caressed his bitch's form; his own need obvious, rock hard and wholly uncomfortable in the foreign hakama, begging for release. '_Why am I unable to think_?' thought the Taiyoukai in frustration as he watched the sensual motion of her hips. She approached him like a feline stalking her prey.

Kagome smirked up at her Mate, and casually removed her top. Leaving only her bra for coverage, she moved towards him, her hips swaying suggestively. Sesshoumaru began to back away initially then stopped himself.

"Speak my Lord, since you insist. I am feeling a bit warm. So, would you mind if I relieve myself of a few vestments?" said the Miko in a breathy tone. She reached for the remote to turn on her cd player, music enveloping the room, as an enticing instrument, began to play softly and she began moving to its base beat. Her hips undulated sensuously to the primal rhythm as she turned away from her Mate, revealing, how very little was truly left to the imagination, her backside swayed enticingly.

Sesshoumaru looked very much like a deer caught in headlights, and to some extent, the miko felt sorry for him…_**just a smidge**_…but not all that much. She knew he would soon return to his senses.

The Priestess stuck both thumbs through the loops in her jeans and began inching them down her hips suggestively in rhythm to the music. She walked away from the Taiyoukai towards the overstuffed chair, where one stiletto had been carelessly thrown, sometime the night before. The jeans hit the Taiyoukai in his face then, the scent of his bitch's arousal inflaming the Taiyoukai's senses. _**'Take our Mate, Master! Why do we wait!?'**_

Bending over fully, her smooth firm cheeks fully exposed for his perusal in submission, Kagome heard a soft purr that became a growl of satisfaction, as she reached for the other shoe, which was under the chair. Barely being allowed the time to place it on her other foot, Kagome felt a hard, familiar body cover hers, his equally hard length rubbing against her exposed cheeks, keeping rhythm with the music.

"Some of us learn quickly. Mind taking off your jeans, my Lord?" moaned the miko, as she tried to right herself while maintaining contact with his heated flesh. Her current bent position over the chair, somewhat uncomfortable, Kagome tried once more to right herself, but Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. Spreading her legs with his own strong thighs, his hands covered hers, as they lay on both arms of the chair.

"Do not move bitch," snarled the Taiyoukai in her ear. "This Sesshoumaru likes you like this and you will await his pleasure, when and if he chooses to remove his garments," said the Taiyoukai, nipping the Miko's neck. The demon Lord continued to tease her rear with his member still covered in the rough denim material.

"Sesshou…you …you are being unfair," moaned the Miko. She strained against his shoulder to keep her head aloft, eyes tightly closed, enjoying the assault of her Mate's fangs against the tender flesh of her neck.

"Life's a bitch, Miko… _**deal**_," intoned the Taiyoukai softly, as he raised himself, pulling her up with him. Turning her gently, the Western Lord receiving the look he had anticipated; a fascinating combination of unrequited lust, and shock, her soft lips open in an unspoken "Oh."

He pulled his Mate to him then, lifting her by her hips, folding her silken limbs about his waist, as he seated himself in the chair.

Fortunately for the Taiyoukai, his supposition had been right. There was sufficient room in this chair for what he wanted. Kagome looked down at him quizzically, her legs opened in a rather vulnerable manner over his middle, as she adjusted herself more comfortably astride his hips with a wicked grin, her knees, having just enough room, on both sides of his hips. '_Someone was going to get friction burn. S__**uch is life**_,' she mused wantonly.

"Why you dirty, dirty, little Taiyoukai," the Miko whispered, as she moved her cleavage towards his lips. The Western Lord slapped her ample rear with one hand, as he pulled her face down for a punishing kiss.

"You will do as I say, Miko, when I say," said the Taiyoukai with an attempt at severity, that somehow could not find its way into his voice, "Kiss this Sesshoumaru now, Onna."

"Yes, my Lord," answered the Miko submissively, as she bent to do his bidding, nipping his lower lip gently. She felt one of his hands moving from its tight grip of her rear and unzip his fly, easing her up gently by the force of his hips movement, releasing himself.

Kagome looked down, one brow raised speculatively. She took an opportunity to breathe, abandoned the _**onerous**_ task of kissing the male she loved, temporarily more interested in the sudden rush of warm liquid between her thighs, soaking her undies completely and the throbbing sensation between her nether lips in anticipation.

"Did I tell you to stop, bitch?" said the Taiyoukai between groans, stroking his member slowly He dug his claws gently into one butt cheek, before severing the delicate string that held the silken cloth barely covering his prize.

Kagome bit her lower lip, as she concentrated on his hand's movement between their bodies, "No but, …I mean, don't you want me to…?" she said, looking into his hooded ruby orbs.

"Woman, you are far too fond of making this Sesshoumaru repeat himself. Kiss me," he said, pulling her face down to his lips once more. She did, but took the opportunity, to slap away his own hand that now approached her dripping sanctum. She hissed slightly against his lips, as he buried one thick digit within, her own hand finding purchase about his girth, squeezing him with each upward stroke, keeping pace with his own internal caress.

The Miko's lips quirked with a lascivious smile, as a sudden shudder traveled the entirety of the Taiyoukai's taut body in response. The shiver reverberating through hers own, moments later, as he groaned hoarsely as her walls gripped his captured digit.

Kagome knew then. She had won.

"Enough," growled the Western Lord, suddenly wholly unsatisfied with the current situation, feeling intense jealousy towards the fortunate digit that she held prisoner within her scorching depths.

"Yes, my Lord?" said the Priestess innocently. She smiled against his lips, before kissing each ruby lid gently, as she squeezed him unmercifully within, allowing him to feel what Ruru was missing.

"You are a demoness, Miko. Let no one tell you otherwise," hissed the Western Lord. He removed his finger, taking the opportunity to paint the Priestess' lips with her intimate essence before kissed her roughly. Raising her hips over his, he then slowly impaled her, muffling her moans, as she accepted each delicious inch of his heated length.

Though Kagome tried to quicken his movement, he refused. Instead he took immense satisfaction in his member's slow acquisition of his bitch, enjoying the feeling of her feminine walls quivering acceptance, as he filled her completely.

"Mmmm, yeeeeeeeeeees, Sesssssshhhh," moaned the Miko, placing her hands above his head, seeking leverage from the corners of the chair's back, her warm breasts enticingly within reach of his lips.

He held her hips in a vice-like grip, preventing her instinctive need to move, willing her to feel his possessive ownership of her loins. Sesshoumaru licked the creamy flesh of her cleavage, diving into the crevice between her breasts, before nipping each hardened nipple through the lacy material in turn.

"Oh Kami! Sesshoumaru pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaasssssssssse!" pleaded the Miko, who looked down at her Mate in frustration.

The lecherous grin on the Taiyoukai's face was one for the books. Miroku could not have done better. Sango would have been a goner under these circumstances.

"Ride this Sesshoumaru, bitch." commanded a deep sensual baritone, as the Western Lord returned to nipping a defenseless nipple.

_**sks**_

Inuyasha, Souta and the Guji had just begun mounting the stairs.

The red clad hanyou stilled. He blushed furiously, causing the Guji to look at him curiously, then cleared his throat, having understood the meaning of the Hanyou's sudden discomfiture.

"Inuyasha-sama, I am a bit tired. What say we three men sit here for awhile, allowing this old man some rest before taking the remaining ninety-eight stairs?"

Souta was perfectly fine with this arrangement, though it would mean, he would lose his ride on Inuyasha's shoulders, and there was another pressing issue. He wanted to go.

"Gramps, but I gotta go," said Souta apologetically.

"Souta, go in the bushes over there," said Inuyasha, glad of his own reprieve of having to explain why it might not have been such a good idea, to approach the main house in the next few minutes. He always knew Kagome had a set of lungs on her, but this was downright freaky. His brother's chambers were going to need sound-proofing, if the noise she was making was anything to go by, thought the Hanyou with a sudden wicked smirk, realizing just how this might have been affecting the Taiyoukai's own sensitive hearing.

_**sks**_

Kagome was the first to acknowledge the inordinate amount of noise on the stairs as Souta, Inuyasha and her Gramps clambered up. She watched them, one brow raised in query.

Dutifully, they both had quickly showered, post coital bliss, and set about preparing the dining room table. Well, Sesshoumaru did anyway, while Kagome prepared the fragrant Jasmine rice to accompany their meal. The Western Lord came to stand beside her, dressed in the navy blue silk yukata, his usual bland expression in place as he looked down at his mate.

"Inuyasha heard us, and he is making an attempt at decorum, giving us sufficient warning of their presence. Do not spoil this rare moment of actual forethought on his part," said the Taiyoukai flatly, before returning to his task.

Kagome blushed to her roots and busied herself with preparations, refusing to look towards the kitchen door, as Inuyasha came barreling in with Souta, heading for the fridge, prepared to graze before dinner.

"You too better not eat anything and spoil dinner," said Kagome quietly, as the only other female in the Higurashi household came through the door, smiling indulgently at all concerned.

"Listen well to your sister, Souta. I would be very disappointed after the trouble I have gone to marinating the steaks," said Mrs. Higurashi.

The priestess turned suddenly no longer pre-occupied with the steamer, "Excuse me?" she said, looking at the basket, no longer empty but filled with ramen.

"Correct me if I'm at all wrong _MOTHER_, but didn't you say you were going to get more meat for tonight's meal?" said Kagome, who began to tap her foot.

Mrs. Higurashi blushed prettily behind one delicately raised hand. "Oh my, did I say that dear? Sorry, I just thought it would be nice that Inuyasha had a ready supply on his return later this evening. So sorry for the confusion. I don't know where my mind is these days, what with all the comings and goings around here," she said softly.

The Taiyoukai stood in the doorway, pointedly looking at his Mate.

"Right," said the Miko in frustration. "Do you need any help in the preparation, Mom?" said the Miko softly.

"No, no dear, you go and spend some time with Inuyasha," said Mrs. Higurashi. She reached for her apron, effectively, putting an end to the potential confrontation.

Kagome raised her shoulders in a shrug, and exited the kitchen for the living room. She was closely followed dutifully by the Taiyoukai, the Hanyou and a small male drinking a can of coke, oblivious to the near cataclysmic explosion that almost occurred right under their noses.

Only Buyo remained in the kitchen, seeking safe refuge from the predatory eye's of the Hanyou.

Kagome sat companionably on the couch with the Western Lord, who sipped his sake while the Miko curled into his arms, eyes closed peacefully, as Inuyasha and Souta, engaged in a samurai death match with the PS2.

Grandfather sipped his tea on the opposite side of the room at his writing desk, pleasantly worrying his thin beard. He watched the Miko and her Mate's aura, and that of his great-grandchild's, well pleased with the turn of events in the Higurashi household.

_**sks**_

"That was freakin awesome, Mrs. H.," burped Inuyasha approvingly, as he slurped the last of his sake and patted his belly.

The look of utter revulsion on the Taiyoukai's face made Kagome snort, before slapping one delicate feminine hand over her mouth, excusing herself and headed for the porch.

Inuyasha followed her, snickering derisively.

"He's so freakin easy," said the Hanyou, nodding in the direction of his brother, who chose to remain behind, helping Mrs. Higurashi to clear. Souta headed upstairs, tired from a rather full day.

"I know," said the Miko, still chuckling.

"Inuyasha, you do it to tease him, don't you?" said the Miko in sudden realization.

"And you…" his eyes glowing with an opalescent gleam in the darkness of the evening. Only the stars and cresting moon were now evident in the stillness of the night. Kagome tapped the stair on which she sat.

"Asshole," whispered the Miko, suddenly feeling a disarming warmth towards her very best friend. The old feelings returned, manifesting themselves differently now. Oh yes, there was love, but of an entirely different kind.

"Takes one, to know one, woman," said the Hanyou.

Kagome yanked a silky, warm ear.

"Oooowwww! Cut that out, bitch!" said the Hanyou, as a menacing low growl came from behind the seated friends.

"Sesshoumaru, don't get your shorts in a knot. We are talking here. Nothing weird is going on," said Inuyasha still rubbing his abused ear. He nudged Kagome playfully as she batted his hand away, chuckling.

"This Sesshoumaru would prefer you not refer to his Mate in that manner," said the Taiyoukai in his even, well modulated baritone. He had known they were playing with one another, as he had seen many times before. Though he tried to mask it, he still felt a twinge of jealousy at the companionable nature of his Mate and brother's relationship.

Stepping between them, the Western Lord sat, one step below, allowing them to keep their place. He looked up at the moon, feigning indifference to both their presence.

"So Lord Tight-Ass, what time are you both coming back tomorrow?" said Inuyasha, as Kagome gave him a warning look, sticking her tongue out at the back of her Mate's head.

"Early. We have much to do in the coming days," said the Taiyoukai. "Miko? Kindly return your tongue to its proper place, before this Sesshoumaru finds a more appropriate use for it" said the Taiyoukai impassively, before standing and making for the teahouse.

"Aren't you going to follow, Lover Boy?" said the Hanyou, teasingly.

Kagome turned to her friend then, with laughter in her voice, perfectly aware one delicately pointed ear, was still very much listening to every word spoken some distance from him.

"If Sexy Lips wanted me to follow, I would know," said the Miko smugly, raising her chin.

"Feh, you're both pathetic. Like those stupid books you like to read. Still, I am happy for you 'Gome. I know despite his frigid nature, he will always take care of you. The miserable fuck loves you."

Kagome smiled, "You have a way with words don't you, InuBrata?"

She thought better of a sudden question she had, deciding to face the Kikyou issue when they returned to the Western Lands. Kagome hoped she could do something for Inuyasha with respect to Kikyou; the only woman he would ever rightly love.

Her heart gave in to temptation then, as she crushed him in her arms.

"Let go! I don't need him ripping my head off thinking I am making a play for you, woman!" said the Hanyou. He hurriedly tried to remove her hands from around his neck. "Fuck! When did you get so strong? Oh yeah, the mating…" he mumbled, righting his hitatare, as Kagome finally let him go…on her terms and in her own good time.

The door opened then, as always, a new pack the color of the Inuyasha's fire rat robe being handed to the half-demon by Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thanks, Mom," said Inuyasha, patting the pack happily. His own supplies. No longer would he have to wait on the Miko's behest, if he wanted a little snack in the middle of the night.

He fidgeting nervously, adjusting Tesseiga on his hip, recognizing it was time to go.

"I guess I'll see you both in the morning, then?" said Inuyasha, looking nervously about. He always hated moments like these.

"Yeah, bright and early," said Kagome, standing next to her mother.

"As you know Inuyasha-sama, we are a family and you are welcome anytime. I know I will see you quite soon, if for nothing else, more supplies," she smiled fondly up at him before bowing graciously and returning indoors, allowing the friends some privacy.

Kagome looked for Sesshoumaru, who was nowhere in sight.

"What's with you two anyway?" she said tiredly. The eternal chess match that was the brothers Taishou relationship would always befuddle her.

"No worries. Don't give a shit, anyway. See you tomorrow," said the Hanyou diffidently, allowing the Miko to hug him once more, before descending the stairs and loping to the well-house. He snarled at Buyo for good measure as he passed. Buyo opened one ruby eye and snarled in turn. Inuyasha stopped, stunned and looked again. No the little fat bastard's eyes weren't red after all, must've been a trick of the light, he thought as he opened the doors to the well-house, closing them behind him, effectively cutting off the Miko's view.

"Yeah, I can smell you for miles Asshole," said Inuyasha, tossing the pack to the ground and turning to face the pale figure in the shadows.

Sesshoumaru regarded his brother blandly. Stepping forward to retrieve the new pack, inspecting it, then sniffing it in vague disgust, before turning the Hanyou towards the well and roughly placing the pack's straps over each arm, as though dressing a child, before hoisting him over the lip of the well. The Western Lord looked into the incandescent light at the smirking Hanyou who mouthed "Asshole", before he disappeared into the translucent glow.

"I knew you wouldn't let him leave without saying bye," said the Miko softly, her arms snaking about the Taiyoukai's lean waist.

"Hn, this Sesshoumaru did no such thing," said the Taiyoukai, turning to face the lithe female who stood in the darkness smiling up at him.

"Riiiiiggggggggggggggght, let's go in. We have to pack and I have one last treat for you to try. If it kills me, you will enjoy food for its own sake," said the Miko determinedly. Pulling her recalcitrant mate behind, she missed entirely the subtle shift of his lips upward.

**Author's Note **

Tentative bonds are being forged…how timely.

Ja Ne

**EP**


	20. Part Twenty

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance we would not have fodder. 

**Edited by: Meara**

Reviews are fuel.

**EP**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Foreign Terms/Phrases Used In Part Twenty**

**Mozart: Eine Kleine Nachtmusik – A Little Night Music**  
_**  
**_**The Tao of Pooh – A novel about the 'Uncarved Block' within all of us, by Benjamin Hoff**

**Part Twenty - This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

The first movement of Mozart's '_Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_' played quietly in the background while Sesshoumaru read intently '_The Tao of Pooh_'.

Peace descended on the Higurashi Shrine, if only in those still hours of the late evening, Grandfather long to bed. Only Mrs. Higurashi sat, all focused attention on white spun silk. She carefully mended Sesshoumaru's hakama, which had a mishap with the washer on the gentle cycle.

Kagome sat outdoors, giggling in a conspiratorial manner, Sesshoumaru noted, speaking to that friend Ayumi, while sitting on the porch's swing. Though his interest was peeked, he did not wish to be accused of eavesdropping and chose to focus his attention on the words in front of his amber eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, would you like something before I go up? You did not finish your dinner I noticed. Was it not to your liking?" said Aiko, pleasantly.

The Western Lord finished the page, and looked off meditatively for a moment before closing the bound scroll and placing it next to the ridiculous novel he had been scanning previously titled '_Her Lord and Master_'.

"Aiko-sama, to answer your question yes, the meal was most enjoyable. This Sesshoumaru requires very little to sustain him. Thank you for the hospitality you have shown me. However I seek your guidance in a small matter," he said in a hushed, confidential tone.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Tell me of your mating rituals; the rituals of the ningen."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes grew hooded.

"Are you asking Lord Sesshoumaru, what we do when married?"

The Western Lord inclined his head and sat forward…waiting.

"With respect to human females, are there specific things they like in this time? Are there social rituals that must be observed, once a male has declared himself and is accepted by the female's clan?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled genuinely then, and carefully bit the silken thread that still held fast to the inseam of the hakama. She folded it, putting away her tools in her ancient sewing box, before folding his garment reverently and putting it beside her on the couch.

"For example?"

Sesshoumaru was being forced to explain further, not something a taciturn being like himself felt comfortable with.

"The night that Houjo individual came to dinner and Kagome spoke of her Husband/Mate. She made mention of a ring or, more accurately, the lack of one. How important is this ring's significance for an honorable mated ningen female?"

Aiko looked at Sesshoumaru seriously then, couching her own words of response carefully. "Are you asking for my daughter's hand in marriage, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Mrs. Higurashi as though she was rather mentally deficient then, "She is my Mate. I am merely inquiring if there are specific rituals that need to be observed in her world that would make clear, that no male is to approach her, on pain of death, for breeding purposes in the future - nothing more. She is taken by this Sesshoumaru. This inquiry and its possible rituals of consent could prevent many needless deaths. I wish our bond recognized in your world. Higurashi Kagome belongs to this Taishou Sesshoumaru."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled then, "Sesshoumaru-sama, might I be allowed to make one slight correction?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head diffidently, resenting her vaguely humorous tone and somewhat patronizing facial expression.

"I would suggest, you think about rephrasing that last statement. It might lead to…ahhh well, dissension with Kagome. In these times my Lord, a woman, is not property. I would recommend a minor change in how you select to speak of this. I understand you are asking Kagome to marry you, but make it clear, it is a bond of equals. If not, you might find that you will be sleeping on this ancient and rather uncomfortable couch. Please, my Lord, keep in mind she is pregnant and highly hormonal. Even before carrying my grand-daughter, she would not have taken well to the concept of being perceived as chattel. I might add, this, was one of the mistakes your brother made. Even in modern Japan, males can be somewhat backwards at times, and her sensibilities have always tended towards equality between the sexes. This is how her father and I raised her."

"Hai, Aiko-sama," said Sesshoumaru pensively.

The creaking on the stairs announcing the entrance of the Guji, to Sesshoumaru's consternation, It appeared impossible to have a private conversation in the Higurashi household, thought the Western Lord with annoyance.

"So you want to get hitched to my grand-daughter, do you?" said the shrine Priest amicably, wearing, or more accurately, as _**his**_ white yukata wore him down the stairs.

"If by 'hitched' you mean mated…yes. What is involved?" said the Western Lord matter-of-factly, glaring up at the small male being with pursed lips.

Gramps scratched himself _**inappropriately**_ before worrying his beard, then carefully took the rest of the stairs, and walked through the front doors bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"Kagome, you have five minutes to get off that phone with Ayumi. I want to call Guji Ryouichi," he said, before coming back through the door and beaming at Sesshoumaru.

"Come with me, Pup."

With that, he walked towards the back door tiredly, reaching for his cane.

The Guji turned, Sesshoumaru had not moved and wore a puzzled look on his face.

"You'll do. Just love her. That is all I ask. She is like her father, given to grave mood swings, but she will move the earth to achieve your happiness. Make a point of doing the same, or I will haunt you for eternity, and do not make light of that Sesshoumaru-sama," said the Guji, as he stepped through the back door.

It might have been a trick of the light, Sesshoumaru noted, but the aura surrounding the Guji was intensely red for a moment as were his eyes…and the smile almost demonic and familiar.

Sesshoumaru stilled, taking nothing at face value.

"Who are you?" said the Taiyoukai, regretting he had become lax in not carrying Toukijin.

"I am merely the shrine's Priest, and the beloved Grandfather of Kagome of the Bow."

"You are not ningen," whispered the Taiyoukai, his own eyes glowing in the darkness with pent menace.

"Did I say I was, Lord Sesshoumaru? I don't recall," intoned the shrine Priest dismissively.

Both males stood facing one another in the back garden's darkness. The only sound that of cicadas, and the distant melody of the chimes in the Goshinboku.

The sudden screech of laughter that came forth from the Guji caused the Western Lord to jump.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, you should really see your face. You are thoroughly discombobulated at the concept that someone in this family might well have been a demon, aside from yourself and, of course, Inuyasha-sama. Why is that?" said the shrine Priest with a playful smile that did not quite reach his gimlet eyes.

Sesshoumaru approached the guji slowly, taking in his aura, which had returned to its usual intense white glow. There was nothing that held threat there he noted, breathing easier. It might well have been his imagination after all.

"Then answer the question, Guji. Do not play games with this Sesshoumaru. Are you a demon?" said the Taiyoukai, having regained his composure.

"No, my Lord, I am not. My wife was, which makes my son a half demon, and more than likely, your daughter will appear a full demon because of this. That amulet you wear was his, as you know. It would not serve you at this time to go into this matter. Now, we need to find something appropriate in the treasury for you to give Kagome, so you can ask her hand in marriage," said the Priest, who grasped his cane more firmly for support and headed towards the dark doors of the reliquary.

Sesshoumaru followed slowly, wondering why, even on this last peaceful night, so much remained unexplained by this ancient male, and his daughter-in-law. Could it truly be this vitally important for the coming days to keep so many secrets? Even the Goshinboku Scroll though it told much, left some things as yet unexplained. What bothered the Taiyoukai most was keeping these vital secrets from his Mate, and yet, he had to.

"Stop," said the Taiyoukai in a harsh tone.

The shrine priest turned and looked into the Western Lord's eyes.

"What was it I saw before, when I looked at you priest?"

Gramps shrugged, and smiled benignly.

"Residual memory. Sometimes other souls pass through me. Though everyone thinks I am nothing but a doddering old codger, this is not so, my Lord. It suits me for most to find me a laughable, inept, old fool. In so doing, I am made unworthy of undue attention. Think of it as hiding in plain sight. Just as it is so for my daughter-in-law, who, I suspect, you have guessed is the sister of Midoriko."

"Hai Guji, this has been my thought for some time. Thank you for confirming this. It explains much, but equally, it is discomforting. Is there something more this Sesshoumaru has not yet been told that may prove vital in the battle?"

The Guji stroked his beard for what seemed and eternity, then shook his head.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru. It would not help to ask you to override your tactically inclined mind, and simply believe. You now have all you need to outwit Naraku. You need to trust. We have done more than we should already towards the effort. The rest is up to you, all of your combined efforts," said the shrine's Priest, seriously.

Growling in frustration, Sesshoumaru leapt in front Kagome's grandfather baring his fangs threateningly, just as the Priestess appeared, and looked questioningly at both men before jumping into action. The tensions ran high. Kagome rushed forward and stood in front of her grandfather, holding up her hands to Sesshoumaru's chest as she glared up at him, her look demanding an explanation.

As if daylight suddenly entered the night, a blinding flash of light lit the spot surrounding the Guji and the Miko, and the Western Lord found himself thrown across the back garden landing flat on his back. The Miko blinked, and looked to her hands in disbelief. They were still glowing, not the usual pearlescent pink glow of before, but a blue white heat still radiated from her hands. She ran to her Mate, who lay staring up at her in shock.

"Sesshoumaru? …Are…are …you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't … I mean, I had no control over ….I mean, Oh Sesshoumaru," she cried, suddenly falling to her knees next to the Taiyoukai, who raised himself on his elbows, still staring at his Mate, more perplexed than angered. He could feel her pain. She had not meant to do what came instinctively.

In his entire life, no one had ever bested him in this unexpected fashion and what was more, he did not feel the need to wreck vengeance on the party that did. Instead, he wanted desperately to comfort his Mate, but knew that until she had gotten proper control of this new power, it would be unwise. Instead, he chose to speak to her nonchalantly.

"Miko, control your emotions. This Sesshoumaru would like to live to see the birth of our pup and the others that will surely follow," said the Taiyoukai blandly, looking at her from the side with one raised elegant brow.

Kagome's tear stained face looked down at him innocently, as her lower lip trembled.

"Oh baby, I would never ever hurt you. I don't know what happened….I mean, I saw you with Gramps and…it just happened," she said sniffling and sobbing, before snorting into her handkerchief she pulled from her jeans pocket. This day had been an emotional rollercoaster. Ayumi was getting married to Hojo. That had been the reason for his visit. The idiot never found time to tell her this.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, looking past the Miko, at the Guji who bowed slowly.

The Priestess saw where the Taiyoukai had been looking and whirled on her grandfather.

"Do you know something about this?! I could have killed him!" she said, stalking towards her grandfather with purpose. Her Mate reached her in time, and dropped to his knees, as he had read in vacuous bound scroll, taking one small hand in his large callused one.

"Higurashi Kagome, will you marry this Taishou Sesshoumaru of the Sengoku Jidai?"

Kagome's eyes filled with new tears then as she began to cry in earnest, frightening the Western Lord, as he stood and enfolded the sobbing Miko in his arms.

_**sks**_

"Kagome is pregnant?!" said Miroku and Sango in unison, as Inuyasha scarfed the venison on his plate with gusto, nodding in the way of an answer, while licking his claws. The trip back to the shiro had been uneventful, but for whatever reason, nervous tension always made him hungry.

Waving one greasy hand in the direction of the ever nervous sweating Shou , who came tottering forward with the sake bottle in trembling hands, bowed and poured a generous amount on the low table and eventually in Inuyasha's cup, its original destination.

"Leave it!" said Inuyasha grabbing the bottle, looking up at the man-servant somewhat suspiciously. He had never liked the looks of this idiot; even less now. Since he had arrived back at the palace, it was almost as if this senile excuse for a human, who appeared afraid of his own shadow, had been following him.

Sango, smiled up at Shou reassuringly, and bowed, taking the offered cloth from nervous hands and giving Inuyasha a less than pleased look. She wiped the moisture from the rosewood surface, returning the cloth to the servant with an apologetic nod, before indicating he could return to his quarters for the night.

Inuyasha glared at his stooped, rapidly retreating back, just as Jaken came in. He looked as pompous as ever, his wounds of the previous day having been healed. One of Kagome's band aids was over one bulbous eye.

"Where does Sesshoumaru get these idiots, anyway? I don't like him, never have. Can't put my finger on it but he smacks of weasel to me. Way too subservient, but not in the traditional way, like toad boy there," said Inuyasha.

Jaken pulled himself up to his full height and huffed, "Why you importunate, ill-mannered, smelly little pup! If Lord Sesshoumaru was here, you would not dare speak to me in this fashion!" said the kappa indignantly, stomping his staff of two heads, barely missing his own clawed toe.

Miroku smiled into his sake cup, raising one brow of inquiry in Jaken's direction.

"Is Rin alright Jaken-sama?" said Miroku with a veiled attempt at changing the subject, before Inuyasha, having been fed and watered, resorted to violence against the little youkai.

Puffing himself up further, the kappa turned to the Houshi and bowed.

"Yes, Houshi-sama. She is resting. Two guards have been placed outside her chamber and the kitsune and Kaede are within her quarters keeping watch, as is our own, capable healer," he said imperiously.

Miroku's handsome face broke out into a smile then, as he beckoned the kappa forward. The little toad demon, now stood at table with his back intentionally, to Inuyasha, though keeping just out of reach of the half-breed.

"Have you heard the great news, Jaken-sama? The Western Lady is with pup."

Pregnancy affects many in differing ways. In the case of the small, rotund, neurotically predisposed kappa demon, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell across the table dramatically, and more importantly, on top of the half-eaten meal of the Western Lord's younger sibling.

A silent ghostlike figure, moved further back into shadow at the western hall's fusuma …having gleaned.

_**sks**_

Naraku's laughter echoed through the halls of the mountainside palace.

Kan'na stood watching the Hanyou blankly, awaiting her orders.

All was going to plan, as expected. He would give anything to be in the Western Shiro, come mid-day, to see the Western Lord's face. This was turning out far better than the malevolent Hanyou could ever have imagined.

The angry vituperations of one chained Ookami Prince was heard in the adjoining chamber, as Naraku continued to cackle with malicious glee.

"Yes….," intoned the Hanyou malevolently.

_**sks**_

Kagome rolled the simple, etched platinum ring about her finger and smiled secretively, then reached up to caress similarly colored locks. She snuggled deeper into the scent of warm, fresh linen. What was more, she had finally found something other than herself, the Western Lord could not get enough of.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered in the darkness of her bedroom.

"Hn" he responded sleepily, curling around her warm soft body. One hand gently made circles on his Mate's stomach and the Miko purred softly. Sesshoumaru had never known this feeling in his existence: contentment.

"I love you for this, but I hope you know it was not necessary, don't you?" the Miko said quietly, as he placed one long limb protectively over her hip, Ruru finally at rest against her backside.

"It was, Miko, for the simple reason, that when we return to your time this Sesshoumaru does not wish to kill any errant males that may take it upon themselves to approach you for mating," the Taiyoukai said sleepily, burying his patrician nose in her neck, as he sniffed her distinctive pleasurable scent.

Kagome pulled away from the Taiyoukai, and turned to face him, switching on the light at her bedside and glared down at the handsome nude male before her.

"So basically, you have pissed on your property and want every other man to know this?!" she said pointedly, as she reached for her red kimono, and wrapped herself hurriedly.

"Excuse me, but has it occurred to you a man can like a woman for herself and not because he wants to get in her pants?" said the Priestess angrily.

Sesshoumaru quickly remembered the words of Aiko-sama, and took a deep breath. He raised himself on one elbow and glared at the Miko in consternation.

"Answer me now, Sesshoumaru!" barked the Miko, sitting fully upright on the side of the bed.

"Do not take that tone with your Lord and Master, Onna! Do not delude yourself. Given the slightest opportunity, that Houjo imbecile would declare himself. His intent is clear and as this Sesshoumaru does not wish to cause his Mate undue pain or loss. This seemed the most expedient way of making clear, with whom you belong," said the Taiyoukai, forgetting his previous resolve, to placate his bitch.

"WWWWhhhhhhhhhhhat!? Am I a fuck toy?! 'Cause let me tell you something, just because I happen to love you and lust after your divine body, don't get it in your head, that means I am some piece of property! I am my own person. So if you simply married me because you wanted to stake a claim, you can have the damn ring back, and we can take it from there. Don't worry. I am not going anywhere. I love you, but I need you to respect me for me. I was hoping you gave me this, because you couldn't imagine…" her diatribe was cut short by soft lips assailing her own, with force. Kagome found herself once more below the man she loved, breathing in his distinctive delectable scent. Her righteous indignation made impotent by the feel of her Mate's body and soul melding with hers.

"Sesshou, please, don't use sex to quell me. I am serious. You know I will give in. You are an intoxicant to me," she said softly. She caressed the soft strands of his hair, while he leaned over her, and undid the belt of her yukata slowly, staring into her furious yet lust filled eyes.

"Miko, you will learn the beauty of silence during our lifetime together. More can be said by touch and actions than by mere words alone," said the Taiyoukai. He gently nuzzled her neck, her own hands slipping down the smooth hard silken flesh of his well muscled back, her nails leaving a trail in their wake, as the Taiyoukai hissed from the bite of her dull, by comparison, claws.

"Sesshou," the Miko breathed out as she raised her neck to his lips with a pleasurable moan, "I want you to want me for me, not because you imagine, I would ever allow another male access to my body. I never would. No one can make me feel as you do…" she groaned softly, as he bit into the juncture of her neck, then lapped the droplets of blood.

"I love you my Lord…my Master, my life, and the father of my children," she said, opening her eyes to look into his, hoping he would understand her own vulnerability in that moment.

"Miko," whispered the Taiyoukai, as his lips found hers in a gentle yet possessive kiss.

"I am yours, Kagome," said the Taiyoukai, kissing his way down her lithe form. He stopped at her stomach, extending his long rough tongue into her navel, tickling her playfully, the miko chuckled and squirmed.

"This Sesshoumaru will not take concubines as is my right as Western Lord," said the Taiyoukai, continuing his progress downward.

This perhaps was not the best of times to inform his Mate of this simple fact of right. The peaceable, pliant, sensually undulating female that lay below him, fully aroused and accepting of his renewed sexual advances … froze.

"Sesshoumaru, GET OFF ME!" hissed the Priestess quietly. Her Miko powers suddenly coming to the fore, as her body glowed white with anger.

The Western Lord looked up at his Mate in question, feeling the crackle of her powers. Sun-kissed eyes a might confused at the sudden shift in temperature in their chambers, and more importantly in his Mate's aura.

"You touch anything below my waist, my Lord, and you are a dead inuyoukai," said the Miko with menace. She slowly extricated herself from below him, moving to the top of the bed, her legs raised and her arms now tightly wound about her knees protectively, as she glared at him.

"Miko?" said the Taiyoukai, recognizing there was an issue, putting on his own yukata, but leaving it open. Yes, the Western Lord was definitely a tease.

Kagome glanced furtively through her own bangs at the delectable expanse of firm, well-delineated pale flesh with its beautifully accented markings and wondered vaguely if their daughter would have them also.

"Sesshoumaru, do you think Satori will have your markings? I am angry with you right now, but I will get over it. I hope she does. They are so beautiful. I am so plain by comparison when I look at you," she said wistfully, resting her head on her own knees.

"You are in no way plain, Miko. This Sesshoumaru finds you exquisite, and prizes you, above all bitches…females. It bears no relevance if our pup has my markings, though undoubtedly she will," said the Taiyoukai softly, looking at the Miko earnestly, his eyes having an unreadable expression.

Kagome did not need to read them though, as her body was, once more, enveloped in a secure telltale warmth.

Looking at him, Kagome smiled apologetically.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know what is wrong with me, I …I guess, it could be the pregnancy with the child…I mean pup. Everything sets me off. Tell me about the rules of being the Western Lord. Let's start there. So you can have females to pleasure you, other than your Wife/Mate, I guess?" said the Miko, with an attempt at detachment, smiling through her hurt, as she worried the ancient band around her finger distractedly.

Sesshoumaru's lips twisted in half smile. Slowly he made his way to sit beside his Mate at the head of the bed, assuming his favored lotus position. Then a thought occurred to him, as he forced her legs down without much difficulty and placed his head in her lap, tossing his hair over one shoulder elegantly. The Miko looked down at him with feigned annoyance, rolling her eyes, before gently, beginning to stroke the silken silver mass distractedly.

"These are antiquated rights, Miko, which this Sesshoumaru has no need of. There will be no other bitch to share my chambers," said the Taiyoukai firmly, looking up at the miko.

Kagome smiled half heartedly, as she outlined the crescent of her Mate's forehead.

"Even when I am as big as a house, and don't feel like making out with you?" said the Miko teasingly. The Western Lord could tell, that within the humor, there was actually a question. He would not make the same mistake twice.

"A far flung possibility, I am sure," said the Taiyoukai with a serious imperious expression, "There are many ways of pleasuring one's Mate," intoned the inuyoukai Lord.

"You egotistical prick! What makes you think I can handle that horse dick of yours when I am nine months pregnant?"

"Correction Miko. This Sesshoumaru is appropriately proportioned for a healthy inuyoukai male, and resents the comparison to an equine. I have noted no diffidence on your part with respect to my manhood. In fact, on more than one occasion, in the midst of climax, you have more than shouted its praises, to my hearings detriment. Still, to address your fear, this Sesshoumaru would never force his mate to perform any manner of coitus that would give her discomfort. You _**are**_ the Western Lady. This Sesshoumaru is a disciplined male, and can forego sensual pleasure for extended periods. My Mate's health and well-being come first," said the Taiyoukai indignantly. "Furthermore, you will carry our pups for six months, possibly less…" said the Western Lord, being careful not to reveal his previous conversation with her grandfather.

The Miko smiled down at the handsome male in her lap.

"No worries, Sexy Lips. Even now I want you. Where there is a will, there is a way. You might have to be a little gentle though. Oh and let's make this perfectly clear. If I ever find you with anyone, I will first kill the bitch where she lay and then rip it right off! THAT is sacred and MINE!" said the Miko, as she leaned forward and bit the smirking male's lower lip then passed her tongue across it - relieving the sting. To make very clear her point, the Miko reached down and placed one palm firmly over a partially hard, ever alert Ruru.

"This Sesshoumaru would have it no other way, Kagome of the Bow. This Taishou Sesshoumaru would never dishonor his Miko, his Mate, and the mother of his progeny," the Taiyoukai said, placing one large callused palm over her own, affirming her rightful possession.

"Nor, would this Higurashi Kagome, ever dishonor her Lord, her Husband, her Mate. Her body, her soul and her mind are his," said the Miko, as she leaned forward once more and gently kissed the Taiyoukai, who purred softly in acknowledgment, pulling her to him. Round four had begun.

The gentle light of morning found them both, entwined, as the sunlight dappled pale flesh…a small tubby descendent of one famed neko youkai sat peaceably on the windowsill, on guard.

The day of days had arrived.

**Author's Note**

A vow…acknowledged…

Ja Ne

**EP**


	21. Part Twenty One

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Edited by: Meara**

**Dedication:** Those who write, quite often affect us profoundly in our own personal development and evolution as people. I take this moment to thank one of my favourite authors, a simple man, a clever man, a fine soul, one **Benjamin Hoff**, author of _The Tao of Pooh_. This chapter is dedicated to all the jewel of four souls, and the one, who recognized the greatness of a half- clothed bear, fond of honey.

**MATURE CONTENT **– You have been warned.

Reviews are fuel.

Part Twenty- One – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate

_**"Lots of people talk to animals," said Pooh.  
"Not that many **__**listen**__** though."  
"That's the problem."**_

"Miko?" said the Western Lord, while he massaged a toned, feminine calf with delicately scented jasmine oil.

"Hnnnnn?" murmured Kagome into a fluffy pillow, eyes closed in bliss, face down. There were definite perks to being the Western Lady. Her youkai gave incredible massages. Perhaps, this could become a daily ritual, she thought decadently, with a blissful sleepy smile.

"My beast has returned," said the taiyoukai nonchalantly. Still concentrating on his task, he found a particularly tight knot of muscle, which he gently kneaded into pliant submission. Citrine eyes caressed her firm, pert butt cheeks and the two dimples at the hollowed based of her spine that begged to be licked.

"Newsflash my Lord, you gave me quite the going over this morning and most of last night," said the Miko with a muffled, contented sigh. The Lord was forcing her to speak, when all she wanted was to enjoy their last private moments of bliss and some semblance of the morning's quietude.

His fingers tensed at her seeming dismissive tone, and Kagome sighed inwardly. She was going to have to give details, the very thing she did not want to do. Her mind having its own maelstrom of thoughts, she did not yet wish to face. The honeymoon would soon be over.

"Sesshoumaru, your beast returned yesterday afternoon," intoned the Miko with a lewd, knowing smirk, "I could tell. A woman can tell these things, you know," she said, smugly.

"Mmmmm….right there, mmmm….he never left Sesshoumaru. Who knows, after a few hundred years of your stoicism, egotism, and general cantankerousness, I might take a leave of absence myself," she said teasingly. "You can be rather challenging at times, my Lord. Mmmm…a little to the left…ahhhh, yes…," she murmured contentedly into the pillow.

The bliss, that was her attentive massage, stopped abruptly. Her prone form abandoned, causing the Miko to raise her head and turn to find the nude male glaring down at her with marked displeasure in his citrine eyes and the firm set of his lips.

Kagome sighed. '_I could have handled that better.'_ she thought tiredly. She turned over fully on her towel to face the easily riled Taiyoukai.

"Sesshou?" she intoned apologetically. No response, but there was a heated glimmer in those golden eyes, she knew she would never tire of. Even angry, the way they caressed her body made her feel wholly desired and loved.

"Baby?" she tried again in a contrite little voice, designed to appease, opening her arms to him, offering him sanctuary. It worked. The Taiyoukai placed one knee tentatively on the bed, then slowly crawled up the Miko's form. His hair flowed over his shoulders, caressing her in his ascent before he settled over her and she enclosed him in her embrace.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you were worried. You have never been without your beast for any length of time, and you must have felt abandoned. I might not be able to understand fully, but I can empathize," she said softly, their noses touching.

His body's tension eased, as he raised his head in order to caress her soft lips with one clawed digit. 'Progress,' she thought.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"Sesshoumaru, I was being selfish in trying to enjoy our final private moments together. We face so much, and I have enjoyed our time without all the hubbub that we are surely going to face," she said looking into pinked, questioning amber eyes.

"Let me make it up to you," she said seductively grinding her hips against his, before nipping one delicate pale lobe.

"As well you should, Miko. You have overstepped," intoned the Taiyoukai in his usual, deep register, one brow quirked in veiled amusement. His current predominant thought was evident by the rigid heated velvet length that rested against her abdomen.

The Taiyoukai raised himself on his elbows, examining her prone form, as his nostrils flared in pleasure at her scent.

Kagome smiled mischievously, "I think this Kagome should be punished, my Lord, quite severely. Do you have anything in mind?" she inquired softly. Her fingers grazed his scalp, then slowly made their way down his back, her pleasurable wanderings ending at his firm taut backside. Kneading his rear, she made her own desires known with a soft moan.

"Nice ass, my Lord," whispered the Miko next to the taiyoukai's lips.

A licentious smile graced the hard lines of the handsome visage above her, "You will be punished," said the Taiyoukai, as he continued to appraise the female below him seductively. She was a delight to look at. Quite a shame she should be made to wear clothing of any kind, he thought, as he leaned down and took one nipple between his teeth and pulled roughly, while the other was pinched between his index finger and thumb.

"Whatever you desire, my Lord," she groaned in a breathy response. One small, tapered hand eased itself between them both, seeking his member. Said hand was stopped roughly.

"You will not pleasure me, bitch, until I tell you to," said the Taiyoukai, as he flipped the Miko over forcefully so she sat astride his chest, holding her wrists firmly to both sides.

Kagome smiled down at the Western Lord lasciviously, while he took in the tempting curvaceous vision above him with his ruby colored eyes.

"What is it you desire, my Lord," said the Miko, as she slide forward seductively, leaving a moist trail over his hard chest, allowing the western lord to feel her own slick need. He growled softly in acknowledgement.

"This Sesshoumaru desires his bitch to sate his thirst," murmured the Taiyoukai.

Kagome clenched involuntarily and moaned. 'My kind of punishment,' the Miko thought, as she slide forward once more, once the taiyoukai had loosened his grip sufficiently. Sesshoumaru adjusted his own position underneath her, finally releasing her wrists. He had plans for his hands.

"Beautiful," murmured the Taiyoukai, in his deep baritone, breathing in deeply of his bitch's distinctive, arousing scent, as she lowered her glistening folds to his lips. She arched her back at the first tentative contact made by his rough tongue to her sensitive nub. The Taiyoukai opened his mouth fully, as the Miko leaned into his own wet embrace.

Kagome grasped the bed head, her knuckles white, as soft moans of pleasure came from her throat in chorus with the guttural groans of a contented male.

"Ooooooh Sesshoumaru….yes … like that baby…mmmmm, yes…your tongue…yes…" mewled the Miko, in bliss, as he suckled her expertly, purring his own pleasure with each swipe of his tongue. He tentatively probed her inner core, then flattening his tongue and lapping her, but not sufficiently to satisfy her need.

The nubile female undulating above him was in ecstasy, as her aura danced in its own private sensual meditation.

"Mmmm…you feel so good," whispered the Miko, her body dewy from the tension of maintaining her position above him, so as not to smother him, and dilute her own pleasure.

"Yeeeeeeeeeees, punish me baby," cried the Miko, as she began bucking against his lips, his nose hitting her sensitive nub in all the right ways.

Sesshoumaru nipped the priestess gently, causing her to raise her hips at the sudden unexpected sensation, and look down at him in disapproval, though her eyes remained hooded. He smirked around the reddened flesh he held gently between perfect white teeth.

His fangs looking decidedly deadly in that moment, Kagome thought, as she shivered. Fear coursed through her momentarily, as he growled softly, looking up at her in challenge, before lathing the delicate nerve endings, renewing the pleasurable sensation.

"Bad Taiyoukai. I'll punish you later," moaned the Miko, as she pressed her wet flesh into him demanding more stimulation. Sesshoumaru did not respond to her demand, instead, selecting to kiss her intimately, reverently.

"Mine," groaned the Taiyoukai, looking up at the Miko, before his tongue entered her with an unparalleled force.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came, instead she saw stars, only partially aware, the room had suddenly moved, as she found herself under the taiyoukai once more. She opened her eyes to find a rather handsome, demonic male with wet cheeks looking down at her, her thighs spread, her wrist once more bound by his callused hands to the bed.

"Sesshoumaru?" said the Miko in question, not entirely sure why he kept staring at her, though his expression still held desire, and every evident inch of him proved that point, and yet he did not move, remaining still, looking into her eyes.

Kagome was so mesmerized by her Mate's intense gaze, it took a moment for the Miko to realize her body was searing hot, and her mark ached … 'He really _**was**_ punishing her.'

"There will be no more talk of leaving this Sesshoumaru, not even in jest, Miko," said the Taiyoukai. He lowered his head to nuzzle her sex with closed eyes, scenting her softly while purring.

Though he could never speak the words aloud, regardless of her inability to think before she spoke, he needed her to understand, wordlessly, that she had hurt him deeply, however unintended.

"Sesshou….baby….never," she said in understanding, as she eased her legs further apart in submission. Sesshoumaru raising his head slightly, staring into the Miko's soft eyes passively, as he stroked her inner thighs with his cheeks.

"Mine," whispered the Taiyoukai lazily, easing his body over hers. Flaxen strands cascaded over the Miko, in a curtain, reminiscent of their first time together. She was a temptress, made more so by her beguiling innocence, he thought contentedly, _'and mine.'_ His beast agreed, quietly.

The Miko gently traced the Taiyoukai's elegant brows, then his markings, reaching up to pass her lips across the now jagged lines of maroon, "Yours, now and always, my Lord…" she intoned, as she pulled the silken head towards her, tasting herself on his lips, moaning, and deepening the kiss. Their teeth clashed in sudden fervor, as both strove to quell the others pent need for affirmation.

Finally, coming up for air, Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's ruby orbs, her warm brown eyes conveying what she desired.

"Fuck me, Sesshoumaru," she said softly, not looking away shyly, "Fuck me, hard."

A frantic lust seized both the Miko and the Western Lord then, foreshadowing potential loss, as he buried himself within her, more forcefully, than he had ever done before. The room glowed faintly in a protective pale white cocoon muffling the sound of two writhing beings engaged in the primordial dance of lust.

_**sks**_

"Ready yourself, Miko. You must eat, and I will attend the garden before we leave," intoned the Taiyoukai, having showered and dressed in record time. He was quite apt at that little trick, Kagome had come to realize.

"Sesshoumaru, I am happy that he has returned," reiterated the Miko. "I would never, ever want you to lose that which makes you intrinsically you."

The Western Lord looked into her eyes, and unable to sustain the emotions depicted there. He cast his attentions to her inviting swollen lips, leaned forward, and kissing them passionately, before bending to place a gentle kiss on her abdomen.

Coiling silver strands about her index finger, Kagome looked down at her Mate with a knowing smile. She understood just fine, and felt no need to declare what was self- evident. He loved her and their pup more than his life. Kagome was learning discretion and why it, always, would be the better part of valor.

"Let's have tea on the porch. We do our best thinking there, when you are done in the garden,of course," she said, as she allowed him to scent her neck in promise.

"Hn" he murmured, "Shower. This Sesshoumaru will not be held responsible for what he will do to you, should you remain enticingly available."

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Kagome grasped the Taiyoukai's butt cheeks and pulled her Mate forward, grinding her hips against his…just to tease, "Well, we haven't done it in the shower, yet…." she smirked, before letting him go and running into the bathroom giggling, slamming the door behind her in the nick of time. A low frustrated howl came from the other side of the door she leaned on. The Priestess smiled happily, though a might sore.

"I will see you downstairs, Miko, and rest assured tonight…we will do "it" in the hot springs at the Western Shiro. Enjoy your reprieve. Do not neglect to pack your footwear, and the silken leggings you call stockings. They are pleasurable to the touch," were the last words she heard before her bedroom door clicked closed.

Both held a secretive smiling of anticipation.

"Don't you worry, big boy. That's not all that will be packed…" said Kagome, as she turned on the shower and hummed softly, stepping into its welcoming caress.

_**sks**_

_**"When you wake up in the morning, Pooh," said Piglet at last, "what's the first thing you say to yourself?"  
"What's for breakfast? said Pooh. "What do **__**you**__** say, Piglet?"  
"I say, I wonder what's going to happen exciting **__**today**__**?" said Piglet.  
Pooh nodded thoughtfully.  
"It's the same thing," he said.**_

"Miroku, what the hell is wrong with Inuyasha this morning?" said Sango in frustration as she entered the dining hall. Fully clad for battle, her Hiraikotsu was slung over one shoulder, having almost been knocked over as Inuyasha passed her in the hall, without acknowledgment; nothing but a blur of movement.

The Houshi spent an inordinate amount of time studying the female anatomy as a whole. He had made it his life's work in fact, but he had to admit, she was an extraordinary specimen of the female variety. Her hips swayed gracefully as she walked casually, but powerfully into the room.

Even her gate was sexy. There was no other woman like her,' thought the Houshi, as he adjusted his robes subconsciously.

Temporarily mesmerized by the curvaceous beauty in front of him, he allowed himself to breathe before answering, placing his cup down, fingers trembling slightly, as he strove to regain control of his emotions before answering.

Shippou smirked as he ate a rice ball, paying particular attention to Miroku's unusual discomposure upon the taijya's entrance. Sango appeared oblivious, having not yet made eye contact with the Priest, instead choosing to sit beside him amicable, and smiling at Shippou softly.

A servant approached quietly from the side, bowed, and poured tea for Sango, who bowed in turn, highly uncomfortable with the servility of the staff within the shiro. Even without the Western Lord's presence, it was clear, they were to be treated as honored guests, at all times, or risk death upon his return.

Miroku smiled at Sango as she took up her cup and sipped appreciatively.

The kit tiring of Miroku's dumb struck expression, decided to begin the conversation.

"Dog boy has been in rare form this morning. Screaming and yelling at everyone, and if he doesn't stop it, the soldiers are going to kill him. I think he is really nervous that Sesshoumaru-sama is returning today; even more so than because Mama is, too," said the kitsune, as he poked the last of his rice ball into his mouth and chewed happily.

Miroku smiled at Shippou then, finally finding his own ability to speak.

"I agree, Shippou. I do believe we are seeing an entirely different side of Inuyasha. Something must have occurred on the other side. He seems a little more focused and, dare I say, invested in things Western Shiro," said the Houshi, returning his gaze to the bronze beauty beside him.

"Did you rest well Sango? Might I add, you look particularly lovely today," said the Priest pleasantly, with a deferential bow.

Sango looked at the Priest, and gave him a tepid smile, as another servant approached and filled her bowl with steaming vegetable broth. Quietly, a delicate array of thinly sliced steamed fish was placed to its right for her convenience, before retreating on silent tabi clad feet.

"Thank you," said the Slayer, and returned her attention to the fragrant bowl set in front of her. She delicately began to spoon the steaming liquid to her lips.

Miroku's smile faded and he looked at Shippou who shrugged. Deciding to try again,

"I haven't seen Kirara this morning. Where is she?" said the Priest, in hopes that, perhaps, beginning with an innocuous stab at conversation would make the Taijya more forthcoming.

"She is in the garden with Rin and Kaede. That is where I have been for the last hour," she said indifferently, then smiled over at the kit.

"So Shippou, are you excited about your baby sister?" she said brightly.

"Yes. I missed Mama and Sesshoumaru-sama. It seems like forever but it has only been two days," the Kitsune said, again looking at Miroku, whose face, previously overjoyed, was taking on a pallid, confused expression.

Smiling softly at the little red head, Sango finally showed signs of visibly relaxing as she placed her spoon next to her bowl and ruffled Shippou's head.

"I look forward to their return, too. We have much to discuss and do," said the Taijya with feigned pleasantness. She furtively looked at the thoroughly confused Priest.

Miroku's face took on a blank expression as he interjected, "Yes, it is quite the turn of events having our Priestess with child so soon. I wonder how this will affect the battle with Naraku? I can't imagine Lord Sesshoumaru allowing her to participate putting both his Mate and the child in danger. So, it might well, correctly, fall to us," said the Houshi, having given up on attempts at pleasantry with the demon-slayer for the time being.

"Not so Houshi. Ye misunderstand, the vital power the Miko holds in winning this battle," said Kaede, as she came through the hall's fusuma, being helped in her movements by her cane on one side and Rin on the other.

The Houshi quickly stood, glad of a distraction from his current emotions, and approached the healer. He gently extricated Rin's small hand from that of the elder miko, and taking his place at the elder miko's side. Kaede gave the priest a grateful bow. Damp mornings were always the worst for her when it came to her arthritic joints. For whatever reason, the last two days had been particularly severe, though Shou brought her medicinal tea to her chambers like clockwork every night, her pain had not eased.

Once he had seated her comfortably, and Rin took her natural place by Shippou, the servants busied themselves attending to the Taiyoukai's guests respective needs in hushed silence.

Before the Houshi could ask for an explanation, as to what Kaede had meant, a high pitched male scream was heard, and the sight of flapping gray robes passed the fusuma at indecent speed.

"Come back here, you worm! What the fuck were you doing in Lord Sesshoumaru's chambers? Last time I heard you were a kitchen lacky and a general…dog's body!" screamed Inuyasha in hot pursuit.

"INUYASHA!" said the Priest in tired frustration. Getting to his own feet he glowered at the Hanyou, who screeched to a halt, puffy eyed. By the look of him, he had not slept the night before.

Shippou chimed in then, "Yeah Inuyasha, stop scaring Sesshoumaru-sama's staff! I, for one, will be glad when they get back, so you can stop being a jerk. Power has gone to what little brain you do have," said the little Kit, who felt that much braver with Miroku standing in Inuyasha's path.

"Why you little…" snarled the half-breed cracking his knuckles, Shou long forgotten, as he stalked through the fusuma with menacing intent towards his new prey. Miroku stepped into his path and glowered at him with equally tired violet eyes.

"Pervert… Get the fuck out of my way! I have had it with his lip!" growled Inuyasha as he stared at the kit with undue malevolence over Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku did not budge, "Come with me, Inuyasha. You are making a fool of yourself," said the Houshi, as he attempted to intercept the half-demon unsuccessfully and instead was tossed aside against the wall with force.

Silence followed, and Sango stood, and cart-wheeled across the table in one swift, impressive movement. She disturbed nothing in her path but the Hanyou, who she now stood in front of, arms akimbo.

"Back-off Inuyasha. What in Kami is wrong with you this morning?" said Sango, testily.

The kitsune gulped, realizing rather too late, that perhaps, he had himself finally overstepped, having hit a rather sensitive nerve. He began to cower, unsure of where to hide. Instead selecting to make himself as small as possible.

It was then that Rin stood and glared up at Inuyasha beside Sango, Kaede remained seated, and kept a firm grip on her own cane. If it came to it, she could always trip the obnoxious, young half-demon.

"Relax child, observe. None will come to harm," whispered Kaede to Shippou. She looked at Rin with her one good eye shining like the proverbial black pearl, her brow raised in question.

"Get out of my way," snarled the Hanyou, suddenly less sure of his previously intended action. The kid had always given him the shivers, and Sango rarely stood up to him.

"Shippou speaks the truth. You simply cannot handle it," came the small female voice in a bored tone, reminiscent of Sesshoumaru.

Miroku came to stand behind Inuyasha quietly, one hand, once more, on his shoulder.

"Miroku, I am warning you, Priest, let go of me. I am not goin' to kill him, just teach him a lesson about respect," hissed Inuyasha, attempting to shrug the Priest's hand from his shoulder, this time unsuccessfully. The Priest had not anticipated the force of the previous attack from his friend. This time he was prepared.

"Come with me, Inuyasha. You are tired and have not slept," said the Houshi, pulling at the Hanyou's shoulder.

Timing being everything, Jaken chose that exact moment to make an appearance, looked thoroughly frazzled, and yes, angry. The wretched Hanyou had turned his well organized shiro upside down in the last two days. The only respite was his trip to that foreign place to visit the Western Lord and Lady in her world.

"Yes, Priest, take him away" said the Kappa. "He has been nothing but a menace, with his constant interference in my Lord's well run shiro. This morning alone the horrid whelp has been seen stalking the servants as they went about their daily task, threatened the cook, Megumi and offensively examined each dish to be served for the morning meal. Then there is the matter of the guards. Rest assured, I am sure when Commander Daichi returns he will have much to say to Lord Sesshoumaru on the unmerited disrespect they have been shown. Equally, there is the lesser matter of the elderly and not always stable Shou, who now sits in the kitchens, almost dead from nervous exhaustion, having been chased around the honmaru by that imbecile. I will be giving Lord Sesshoumaru a full report of his behavior in his absence," said the little Kappa indignantly, as he stood in front of Rin, protectively looking up into confused tired amber eyes.

The Kappa squinted up at the peculiar expression, then took Rin's hand. "It is time for your lessons Rin. You have been inattentive of late, and it is time to address this matter before Lord Sesshoumaru returns," said the toad youkai firmly, as he pulled the unwilling pupil towards the outer doors and down the hall to the library.

The mention of Commander Daichi, had been the deciding factor, in the rapid cooling of the Hanyou's temper. Aside from Miroku, no one else knew he was long dead and buried in secret by the Priest and himself.

Inuyasha felt beaten suddenly. Some of what the toad had said was actually true, he realized. He might have been overdoing it, trying to make sure everything was still running smoothly for Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's return. His sense of inadequacy had gotten the better of him once more.

Shippou stood nervously, and approached Inuyasha and the Monk, who now stood next to his friend. Sidestepping the Taijya, the Kitsune looked up at Inuyasha apologetically, twisting his little hands together nervously.

"I…I know you have been doing everything you can, Inuyasha…I'm sorry…I apologize," said the Kit, looking up into large beaten amber eyes, his own bottle green filled with regretful tears at his hurtful words.

Kaede smiled, and looked to Sango's surprised expression, as she looked at the kit.

The Hanyou scowled at the Kitsune, growled in frustration, turned, and left, closely followed by the Houshi. Inuyasha would not be hard to find. He already had a new favorite limb in an ancient tree in the lily garden that overlooked the sea.

_**sks**_

_**" It's not surprising, therefore, that the Backson thinks of progress in terms of fighting and overcoming. One of his little idiosyncrasies, you might say. Of course real progress involves growing and developing, which involves changing inside, but that's something the inflexible Backson is unwilling to do."**_

The Miko sat on the step of the porch enjoying the early morning air with Buyo in her lap. Reverting to a kitten, the feline batted her hair playfully as it moved gently about her face in the wind. Kagome smiled down at him gently, as she scratched his ample chin. Buyo purring in contentment, while two mugs of steaming tea stood within reach beside her, one sipped moments before the 'scratchie fest'.

Sesshoumaru approached on silent feet, watching intently the interactions between that of the Miko and the neko youkai's descendant. The softness of her features as she tickled the small lesser being struck him, as did the pleasure in both their auras. They were communicating on a deeper level. 'Without much effort, the Miko seems inherently able to touch all souls she encounters at the deepest level. Bestowing on all those fortunate enough, the gift of affection in infinite variety,' the Taiyoukai mused, adjusting his moko-moko-sama, uncomfortable with the unusual thought pattern he had in that moment. It was undoubtedly caused by his overly enamored beast…he knew this was untrue, but delusions are helpful in times of emotional growth, when those in the midst of it, cannot accept.

Looking in the direction of the Taiyoukai, the Miko smiled gently and waved. She looked off once more, fully engrossed in her own thoughts of what was to come. Buyo selected that moment to lazily move out of her lap, having seen the Taiyoukai, who though not as annoying as his younger sibling, but still made the small being uncomfortable, if in his presence for any length of time.

The Taiyoukai watched the ample retreating backside of the feline with a quirked brow.

Kagome chuckled, "No offense, I think you remind him of Inuyasha too much. He will come to like you more over time, my Lord," said the Miko, patting the space beside her, while offering the Taiyoukai a mug amicably.

He took it, and sat, selecting his own distant horizon in which to gaze silently, as he adjusted Tenseiga and Toukijin for comfort while seated.

Sipping the fragrant liquid meditatively, the taiyoukai was the first to speak.

"Where are they?"

"Well," said the Miko resting her cup on her knee "It is Monday, and we re-open the shrine tomorrow for the public, so Jii-Chan and Souta are off buying more ridiculous unguents to sell to the unsuspecting tourists. Oka-saan is taking her morning's walk in the woods. She has done that since I was a child about Rin's age, actually. Though now I suspect she takes her bow and practices out there, away from prying eyes. Funny, the things you don't notice as a child," said the Miko, with a smile playing about her lips, touching the vile about her neck.

"Hn."

"I'm confused Sesshoumaru," said the Miko.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the beautiful woman, with the pensive expression, in question.

"My Lady?" said the Taiyoukai deferentially with a serious contemplative look.

Kagome swiveled, her large brown eyes stunned, staring at the profile of the Taiyoukai. Equally swiftly he turned away, masking his own amusement at her sudden start at the appellation. The tea had almost spilled as a result.

Deciding to ignore his amused aura, Kagome leveled the Taiyoukai with a knowing glare, before clearing her throat. "Aramitama, and Nigimitama are both Inuyasha, and the same could be said, of all the inutachi," said the Miko. I cannot see where each is a separate aspect."

Without blinking, the taiyoukai turned citrine eyes to the Miko.

"All might well be reflections, but each has a distinct calling to be harnessed. Ask yourself, Miko, why was Inuyasha able to use Tessaiga when I, a superior warrior, was not?" the Taiyoukai paused for effect, then continued.

"What is his intrinsic quality of spirit?"

Kagome smiled, "He is ruthlessly stubborn and refuses to be beaten by anything."

The Taiyoukai nodded almost imperceptibly, choosing to look away from his Miko once more before continuing his thought.

"Due to circumstance of birth, and the twists of fate, Inuyasha above all else, has shown courage and fortitude, despite seeming insurmountable odds. In the process of facing life's inordinate challenges and ostensible derelictions and cruelty, the Hanyou has learned compassion, which is secondary," intoned the Taiyoukai. The sound of shuffling feet and an excitable pup approached at a run, carrying a small satchel, caught both their attentions.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood in unison. The Miko smiled down at Souta, _'This might be the last time I see him, should the battle go badly and in favor of Naraku,'_ she thought sadly.

The Western Lord scented the change in his Mate's demeanor immediately. He selected to stand behind her, not touching, but allowing her to feel his presence and his own jyaki caressing her own aura, bolstering her spirit.

Smiling gently, the Guji approached the couple, well pleased. The desired change in Sesshoumaru had occurred, finally. He had learned to sublimate his own desires to that of his Mate, and he still wore the amulet. There would be no need to insist he wear it for their lifetime. It was best he remain unaware of its true purpose or significance. It would eventually pass to his great grand child, as foretold.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! Look what I got," said the small pup, happily. He placed his satchel at the top of the stair, before the taiyoukai's feet, reaching in and bringing out his repaired remote controlled plane, sans silken carp covering.

Kagome chuckled, looking to Sesshoumaru's vaguely perplexed expression, before the light dawned in his beautiful amber eyes. The Miko noted, though similar to Inuyasha's they were a paler shade, almost cold by comparison, but infinitely more mesmerizing and thoroughly enticing.

Unceremoniously, Souta grabbed a large clawed hand, and placed the much beloved object in the callused palm, while he stooped again and rifled his pack for the remote, coming up with it smiling joyfully.

"Let's test it out before you leave," said Souta, taking the taiyoukai's other hand and pulling him down the stairs. Kagome stood and watched in amazement, as her younger sibling lead the tall, imposing male to stand below the Goshinboku. Just two days prior, said small male would never have dreamed of approaching the Taiyoukai, much less dragging him about like his own personal toy. What was more, the Taiyoukai would never have deigned to allow this personal 'assault' or breach of protocol with respect to his youkai.

The Guji came to stand beside his grand-daughter and smiled down at the small dark haired male and the considerably taller flaxen haired one. Sesshomaru's brows were currently furrowed, gazing at the remote control in fascination, then at the plane, as it responded to his every touch, buzzing happily towards the tea house, while Souta cheered.

"When you discard arrogance, complexity, and a few other things that get in the way, sooner or later you will discover that simple, childlike, and mysterious secret known to those of the Uncarved Block," said the Guji meditatively. He left the final three words to the Miko, who looked to her grandfather and smiled, before finishing the quote.

" Life… '_**IS**_'… Fun," said the Miko, as she sat, and finished her lukewarm tea, observing the contained joy, that both she and her gramps could see in the Taiyoukai's now brilliant red aura.

_**sks**_

"_**Everything has its own place and function. That applies to people, although many don't seem to realize it, stuck as they are in the wrong job, the wrong marriage, or the wrong house. When you know and respect your Inner Nature, you know where you belong. You also know where you don't belong."**_

"Naraku, get your fetid ass down here and release me!" screamed the Ookami Prince, hoarsely. The dank cavernous darkness was slowly getting to Kouga, as were the chains that bound his wrists and feet against the cold slimy wall. The friction caused by the manacles had gouged deep grooves into his flesh. With each jarring pull, his wounds opened anew. Dark, thick blood trickled into his eyes as the gash across his forehead began to bleed.

Kouga sniffed the air, suddenly filled with trepidation. The Hanyou was coming after all. He had ignored him for days, possibly weeks for all the Wolf Prince knew. '_Why now?'_ thought the prince.

The doors opened, revealing not only light in the passage way, but a pristine white kimono and the small female who wore it. She was closely followed by a tall being of similar pallor with the notable exception of long, flowing onyx hair and eyes the color of blood. He too, wore white flowing robes.

"You bellowed, Ookami?" said Naraku, stepping past the expressionless female, looking about him with satisfaction.

"Do your quarters not meet the usual standards of your kind, Wolf? I would have thought this a welcomed respite, you being allowed to have your own dwelling, as opposed to sleeping atop one another, roiling in your own sweaty stench filled caves."

Kouga growled and attempted to lunge at the pristine figure now standing before him, then spat in the Hanyou's face. Naraku's left eye twitched, then he smiled, as he raised one pale hand to his face to wipe the spittle from his cheek, examining his fingers with mild interest.

"And to think, I was even considering your creature comforts; tsk tsk. I actually toyed with the idea of giving you a companion for all those dark, cold, lonely nights…" said the Hanyou, who turned away from the wolf, his face returning to its cold alabaster countenance of hate. Stepping away to the far wall, the hanyou turned once more with a malevolent smile, pressing his long, angelic fingers to his lips, as though in deep contemplation. He smiled dramatically, with false sudden realization, as he chuckled.

"But then again… I guess to you these last few months have all seemed like cold, lonely nights. So I suppose, it really would not do to give you false hope," said Naraku with feigned compassion.

Though the room remained dim, Kouga's piercing blue eyes could be seen clearly amidst his soil caked, handsome features.

"Naraku! Whatever sick game you're playing, I am not going to be a part of it. So kill me where I stand, take the shards; whatever. Just be done with this, because if I ever get loose, it will be yours and that bitch Kagura's end!" hissed the Prince hoarsely, fatigue, near starvation, and isolation had taken its toll. His head lulled, though his eyes remained like ice.

The swish of silk, and a slight wind entered the darkened chamber, "Brave words, Wolfie dear. How do you propose to get out of this little fix you're in?" chuckled Kagura.

Naraku turned to face her, un-amused by her unbidden entrance into his conversation.

"I trust, Kagura, you are here for a reason," intoned the Hanyou dismissively.

The wolf Prince summoned strength to growl in menace at the female being that had been the root cause of his current incarceration, and the decimation of his pack.

Sensing by his tone that her existence remained on tenuous ground, Kagura spoke, while backing out of the open door with a slight bow of submission, her jaws clenched in anger.

"They will return shortly. I cannot find Kikyou, she seems to have disappeared entirely. The last Kohaku saw of her shinidamachi, they were headed in the general direction of the Western Shiro," said the Wind Sorceress, looking through her bangs at the Hanyou's pleased expression with trepidation and veiled hatred.

"Thank you, Kagura. You have earned your reprieve this day. Keep this up and you might well live long enough to fulfill Prince Kouga's deepest desire," hissed Naraku, well pleased with his own surmise. He was no fool and recognized betrayal in the making, regardless of how selectively the demoness fawned on any given day.

Turning back to the Wolf Prince, who had become unaccountably silent, and meditative, Naraku asked, "Who would you prefer to kill; me or Kagura? Better yet, what if I make a gift of her before I extract the shards from you, allowing you that final and most precious of wishes?" cackled the Hanyou, taking one pale finger and lifting Kouga's chin, to observe, with pleasure, the blinding hatred he saw within the Prince's eyes.

Furrowing his brows, Naraku feigned genuine puzzlement once more, leaning in to Kouga's ear to whisper. "No, that might not be your fondest wish after all. I don't believe either Kagura or I factor in your greatest dream, my dear delusional Prince. Even as we speak, your greatest desire approaches, though tainted by another's seed, but that can soon be rectified," whispered the Hanyou with menace.

Kouga stirred involuntarily. He had hoped, that should the Hanyou stay close enough, he could have ripped his throat with a sudden spring.

Naraku smiled maliciously then, "Yes Kouga, Kagome is with pup, and all this time, you thought dog boy would be the one to steal '_your woman_,' intoned the half-demon with a malevolent chuckle. "I must admit, the Western Lord is a dark horse, and not quite as frigid as we all thought, by all accounts," said Naraku. He stepped back and sniffed his kimono suspiciously.

The prince stared in horror, as it occurred to him, who the intended companion was…Kagome.

"I best change. It has been lovely catching up with you, but my guest will undoubtedly be arriving shortly, and I cannot dance attendance on the Western Lady without much more suitable attire, and perhaps a bath. Until later sweet Prince," said the Hanyou with a bow. He exited swiftly, Kan'na following. Kagura hovered at the open door, closing it, smiling secretively to herself, as she followed her Master up the stairs to the main hall.

_**sks**_

_**"Those who have no compassion have no wisdom. Knowledge, yes; cleverness, maybe; wisdom, no. A clever mind is not a heart. Knowledge doesn't really care. Wisdom does."**_

Inuyasha sat on the long, thick branch looking out to sea. His brows furrowed in an unusual contemplative manner; feigning disinterest in the Priest that sat below in full lotus…waiting.

"I can sit here forever, Inuyasha," said the Houshi peaceably, as the gentle breeze caressed his face into a benign smile.

"Yeah," snorted the Hanyou, looking down on the dark head. "You do that. I'm not in the mood for one of your shit maxims right now. I just wanna be left alone. So go the fuck away!" snarled the half-demon, setting his jaw diffidently, returning his gaze to the sea.

"No, I won't. My friend, despite his inherent need to be difficult, still needs me, so I will sit here, until he comes down and tells me what is really wrong," said the priest pleasantly, as he began to meditatively stroking his japa mala beads, his Shakujo laying across his lap.

Though Inuyasha was the past master of stubbornness, he knew when he was defeated.

Miroku, though appearing jocular, was anything but, and held a very dark side. His superficially was hidden by pleasantry and ribald commentary about all that was female and sexual.

Sighing, the Hanyou jumped from his perch to land in front of the Houshi. He folded his arms and glared down at the seated figure.

"Let's first get this straight. I didn't mean to knock you down back there," said Inuyasha in what might have been construed as an apology, of sorts.

Miroku's handsome face lit up as he looked up into Inuyasha's face and bowed, returning to his calculated meditation of his beads, unaware, that Sango crouched in the bushes watching diligently for any sign of trouble. Only Inuyasha was aware of her presence, but thought better than to mention it. 'It might do her good, to see this side of the lecherous freak,' thought the Hanyou, in his sudden bid to play matchmaker to his cherished, though unacknowledged friend and trusted ally.

_**sks**_

_**"Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind, "Pooh!," he whispered.  
"Yes, Piglet?"  
"Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you."**_

The opalescent cloud slowly descended, as the Miko once more admired the breathtaking beauty below her that was the Western Lands, her home. She smiled softly, remembering the first time she had taken this fateful cumulous trip with the Taiyoukai, her darling Shippou weighing heavily in her arms, fast asleep.

Now instead, her trusty pack was at her feet and a new bow. She held fast to her Taiyoukai's armor. Looking up at her Mate, Kagome chuckled despite herself. They had traveled for merely two hours, but as their approach quickened, his stoic mask returned with a vengeance. His jaw line grew more rigid and his bearing even more insufferable, the minute he could spy the first tell tale white Tenshu.

A small, green figure stood at the gates of the shiro, along with one other, Kagome noted, the harsh lines of the Taiyoukai's features softened minutely, and she smiled up at him, receiving a quirked brow, as his eyes slid off her face blankly.

"Cut the crap Big Boy. You are very happy to see your little family, just as much as I will be," said the Miko.

"Hnnn," intoned the Western Lord, pulling the Miko closer. His cloud descended rapidly, hovered over the grass and dissipated, just as quickly as it had been formed.

Rin, true to form ran and careened into her Lord's leg, while smiling happily at Kagome's stomach, "Hello,Satori, it is nice to have you home," she said shyly. The Miko, never at a loss for words…was, as the small Kappa demon approached with obeisant bows stuttering his greeting, unsure of his Master's reception.

Even from a distance, the toad youkai sensed a difference in the Western Lord, though now in close proximity, all looked very much the same. The regal figure stepped forward and glowered down at the little being, who quailed.

"You will gather the tachi in the study immediately Jaken, once you have taken the Western Lady's satchel and bow to our chambers" said the Taiyoukai, coldly.

Kagome quirked a brow, and followed the Western Lord and his ward, through the outer gates with Jaken by her side, carrying the rather heavily loaded pack. Taking pity on the tiny, tubby demon, Kagome smiled and lifted it from his shoulder effortlessly. Large bulbous eyes googled at her, then at the Western Lord, who had not missed the exchange. He\, glared at his retainer, and avoided his Mate's eyes entirely.

"Mama!" screamed Shippou in joy, having scented her presence long before her appearance. Kagome's heart lightened at the sight of the little fox demon, who, as was his distinctive skill, had just prevented a major contretemps between the Lady of the Western Lands and her Lord.

Shippou leapt into Kagome's arms, "Have you lost weight?" Kagome said worriedly, poking and prodding her de-facto son. This caused him to giggle, as she shouldered the pack effortlessly with the bow, and leveled the small demon on her right hip. She kissed his forehead soundly, effectively embarrassing the small demon, who blushed.

Taking the opportunity of the Miko's distracted, and to Jaken's mind, rather puerile conversation with the horrid kitsune, he waddled forward, following now two paces behind the Western Lord and his ward.

"What is it Jaken," hissed the Taiyoukai. The incessant babble of his ward, who felt the need to update him on all the happenings at the shiro and the nervous twitching behind him of the little green gnome, was enough to produce an instant tension headache.

"Mmmyyy Lllllord, do you desire sake in the library? This worthless servant realizes it is an early hour, but perhaps, in lieu of a proper celebration," his endless babbling was cut short, by a slight inclination of the Taiyoukai's head in affirmation. Jaken sighed in relief, Things would return to normal, now that his Master had returned, and he happily beetled off to have dominion, once more, over the kitchen staff, who would now quake at his requests, his orders once more having the force of law.

Sesshoumaru reached the honmaru in record time, Rin running by his side, still talking, the Taiyoukai stooped and held his ward by her shoulders, with a blank expression. He sniffed her, turned her around (twice), inspecting. Kagome and Shippou watched in horror. Only Rin remained completely undisturbed by this and giggled, seeing it as a game.

The taiyoukai stood, "Rin, before the mid day meal, you are to come to the study, and tell this Sesshoumaru how your lessons are progressing," said the Taiyoukai coldly.

"Yes, my Lord," Rin bowed shyly. Giggling, she ran to Kagome's side, pulling at Shippou's haori, before bowing to Kagome's midsection and smiling secretively up at the Miko.

"Mama, got any pokki?" said Shippou, always lead by his tum tum. Kagome reached into one of the outer pockets of her backpack and produced two.

"You're the best," said Shippou, leaping out of her arms, running at top speed to catch up to Rin, who had long lost interest in the two adults.

Kagome came to the Taiyoukai's side, "See how much we've both been missed," she snorted amusingly, then stopped abruptly. Her eyes made four with a less than pleased Taiyoukai, who backed the Miko into a secreted corner in the hall.

"Ahh Sesshoumaru, I think we should at least wait until we have reached our chambers," whispered the Miko, not entirely clear on the concept of what his intents might have been.

She was soon … set straight.

"You will not defy your Lord in the presence of servants, EVER again," hissed the Taiyoukai with menace. It took Kagome a second to realize, he _**actually**_ was livid.

It took very little to get the Miko's dander up, and up it came.

"Not back five seconds and you start this imperious shit with me already?!" she hissed in his face, being mindful to keep her voice down, as a chamber maid passed, feigning obeisance in the presence of her Lord, and the interloper.

After the Miko was sure the female in question was out of earshot, she pulled back her arm, and raised it to strike the smug expression off the Taiyoukai's face. Her hand was caught mid flight, as he glowered down at her. His grip slackened, as he bowed to her, and swiftly turned and retreated. Once he had been sure she could not see, his lips quirked. She would always be entertaining, if nothing else. Such fire, such passion, would always be welcomed in their private chambers, he thought contentedly. His previous stoic countenance returned and he headed for the library with purpose.

"You are to follow, when you have regained some semblance of composure, Miko. Do not make this Sesshoumaru come in search of you, or you will be punished," said the Taiyoukai, turning his head and looking into infuriated, large brown eyes. His lips twitched, as he received what Inuyasha had told him recently, was something euphemistically called 'the finger,' before beating a hasty retreat. He had a shiro to attend and matters of state.

A being stood behind the Priestess in shadow, unobserved, just as the Miko stooped to pick up her pack and bow once more. It was the work of a moment, to place a cloth gently over her nose and mouth, and Kagome lost consciousness.

"_**Through working in harmony with life's circumstances, Taoist understanding changes what others may perceive as negative into something positive."**_

_**sks**_

**Author's Note**

Reverent bow I hope you have enjoyed. Reviews are fuel.

**EP**


	22. Part TwentyTwo

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance we would not have fodder.

**Edited by: Meara**

**DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENT SITUATIONS **– You have been warned.

Reviews are fuel.

**Part Twenty-Two – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

_**"While Eeyore frets ...  
... and Piglet hesitates  
... and Rabbit calculates  
... and Owl pontificates  
...Pooh just is."**_

Two days. It had only been two days and yet a lifetime away from the day-to-day realities of one Western Lord, feared elder son of the Inu-No-Taishou.

It seemed laughable now, his original dictum on mates and their purpose, regardless of their nuisance factor, emotional neediness, and tiresome tantrums.

Sesshoumaru stood on his chamber's private balcony, overlooking the rough sea and the grounds below and mused.

'Her subtle scent pervaded their chambers. It was a delicate mixture of ylang-ylang with just a hint of patchouli.'

Sesshoumaru's usual impassive expression softened. He remembered the softness of her skin and the exhilarating feel of her body's assiduous embrace, as he gave in fully to his bestial nature, taking her almost brutally, while she egged him on. The Priestess could rival any courtesan with the sheer depravity of her cries and actions as he pounded her relentlessly, in answer to her enticing entreaties. He would have to be gentle with her this night, perhaps foregoing their agreed upon tryst, in the hot spring he thought with a hint of regret. She was not a demoness, and quite unused to such ferocity when it came to rutting, regardless of her willing complicity.

"Where is the insufferable Onna?" said the Taiyoukai, to no one in particular. Still oblivious to her missing aura, he focused more so on her immediate absence from their chambers, and how best to handle her tantrums in the future, without resorting to violence that is.

True, the Miko was rather irritating at times, the Taiyoukai reminded himself, refusing to admit, he had returned to their chambers in hopes of finding her there already. A delicate female would undoubtedly open their chamber's shoji any moment, with luck, full of piss and vinegar, ready to give him a piece of her mind, which she _**always**_ felt compelled to do, while prodding him with her delicate, little finger for emphasis.'

"Tiresome, little Onna, forever taking your fragile life in your hands," said the taiyoukai in a whisper, smiling softly.

A slight scuffling sound at the closed shoji, caught the taiyoukai's attention.

"Let it go idiot! Find something else to do, before I kick your ass!"

The shoji opened then with a bang. A disheveled, miserable, and tired looking Inuyasha stood glaring at Sesshoumaru, with the Miko's disreputable satchel slung over one shoulder.

"Have you no sense of decorum, Hanyou? You will cease immediately intimidating Shou. This Sesshoumaru suspects he is mentally deficient and your apparent, constant, goading does nothing for his longevity or, for that matter, his sanity." said the Taiyoukai coldly. He masked his disappointment that it was not the Priestess' scent, but that of her pack, before turning back to the less than peaceful view of the ocean's waves.

Inuyasha snorted, and threw the pack onto the palette.

"So where is she? What have you done to piss her off now? I warned you," said the half-demon, before coming to stand with the taiyoukai on the balcony.

Sesshoumaru looked askance at his younger sibling, before returning his gaze to the well worn cobbled path below, observing the cherry trees. No longer in flower, ripe berries hung, having come to fruition. They gave off a mildly sickly-sweet scent.

"The Miko has selected to defy her Lord, and has undoubtedly chosen to walk off the grounds, to make a ridiculous point, in hopes of worrying this Sesshoumaru," said the Taiyoukai with feigned indifference. He was getting worried, regardless of her ability to defend herself.

"You two need to get your shit straight. It is so obvious you love each other but neither of you can compromise. Sesshoumaru, she isn't a bitch of our time. You can't just TELL her what to do. You have to humor her and at least pretend to give her good reasons for everything. Since you want her, you're gonna have to adapt," said the Hanyou, as he looked out to sea with a sad expression on his face. "I learned that the hard way, with Kikyou."

Sesshoumaru blinked, "I am the Taiyoukai. I need not stoop to supplication, most especially not to my Mate. It is her place to serve this Sesshoumaru and obey his commands without question. Should she continue to defy me…" said the youkai Lord indignantly, flicking his long silken locks over his shoulder for emphasis, refusing to finish the sentence.

The ocean's breeze was becoming rough and biting, like his temper.

Where was she?

He was tempted to release his jyaki in search of her, but then she would sense his emotional turmoil and desperate need for her presence. This was not acceptable. It would only encourage her behavior in future. She must return on bended knee and apologize, of her own accord. The sooner she learned the basic tenets of feudal mating rights, and her position as bitch within the bond, the better. His beast growled in annoyance. Sesshoumaru chose to ignore it.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sesshoumaru, cut the bullshit, or save it for someone who actually believes you. I totally get Kagome in ways you clearly don't, or refuse to. You, Lord Asshole, are in love, and I'm here to tell you that's okay. Stop fighting it. Behead everything and everyone in your path, just not your Mate, and anyway, who are ya kiddin? You'd never touch her… like that," Inuyasha cleared his throat and blushed, as recent memories at the shrine resurfaced.

"I'm use to you being the Icicle Prince, and I don't expect you to change, but you need to show Kags your vulnerable side. Be her Mate, not her master. Teach her what must be done for appearances, but leave it outside the shoji of your private chambers," said Inuyasha with unaccustomed patience in his tone. Never did the hanyou think, he would be counseling Lord Frigid Drawers on how to be a proper Mate.

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha with an icy imperious expression. One well arched silver brow was raised, clearly taking umbrage with Inuyasha's patient tone and impudence at daring to give him advice when it came to his handling of the wayward bitch.

Inuyasha held the taiyoukai's gaze, warm amber eyes becoming icy cold.

"Sesshoumaru, if you ever hurt my best friend, I would stop at nothing to kill you, and I would succeed." said the Half-demon, in his own deadly quiet baritone.

For the first time, the Taiyoukai recognized their registers were similar; a gift from their father.

Sesshoumaru tried to regain a firm grip on his emotions. This was becoming increasingly more difficult with the return of his beast, who remained, for the most part, silent and yet constantly interfered with his Lord's emotional stability, when it came to his fractious Mate.

The Western Lord sighed and inclined his head in thought, "It would only be honorable for you to 'attempt' to do so. Your bloodline dictates this, along with your longstanding bond with the Miko," said the Taiyoukai, looking at the Hanyou, his citrine eyes vaguely amused at the young half-demon's ambitious belief that he could best him in battle.

"It will, of course, never come to this, Inuyasha. The Western Lady will acquiesce and learn her place, in time." said Sesshoumaru. He looked down to see Rin, running at full speed from the main garden with a colorful bouquet of roses bunched with purple lisianthus, pepperberry and greens.

"Rin" said the Lord in a warning tone, the Youjin's steps slowed, closely followed by Shippou, who looked up apologetic as his small form followed his playmate towards Sesshoumaru's private study.

Inuyasha began to snicker under his breath, "Face it Sesshoumaru, you are pussy whipped. The sooner you accept this, the better," said the Hanyou in amusement. _'So even Lord High and Mighty could be an idiot for love,'_ thought the Hanyou, with a small smile.

The frigid glare, previously reserved for the top of his ward's head, was leveled at the Hanyou.

"You will cease and desist in giving unwanted advice to this Sesshoumaru, in the handling of his mate, unless you desire to be garroted where you stand, insolent pup. Your unfortunate proximity to the Miko has profoundly influenced her undisciplined emotional nature," intoned the Taiyoukai.

The term the hanyou had used was unfamiliar. He could, however, surmise its meaning. Ruru twitched involuntarily, as the Taiyoukai remembered his recent feast of delectably fragrant… pussy.

Inuyasha furtively glanced at his brother through his bangs, entirely aware of his brother's arousal. _'Yeah, he's got it bad,'_ thought the Hanyou, with a wry smile.

"It's not a bad thing Sesshoumaru. My woman is, for all intents and purposes, dead and I adore her. I was willing to go to hell with her, for a time. Consider yourself lucky. Kagome is alive, and carrying my niece," said Inuyasha, his face taking on a morose express, as he folded his arms within his sleeves and grew silent.

The Taiyoukai sighed. Jaken was approaching the open shoji, undoubtedly to tell him everyone had gathered for the meeting.

Without turning, the Taiyoukai spoke.

"Jaken, serve refreshments to our guests. Inform them there will be a short delay. I have things to discuss with Inuyasha. We will be in the dojo. They may return to whatever they were doing until the noon meal. See to finding the Western Lady immediately. She seems to have forgotten her pressing appointment with her Lord in our chambers," intoned the Taiyoukai in quiet annoyance, neglecting to inform all parties concerned there had been no such appointment.

Slowly turning to face his retainer, he gave his final order, his eyes glacial as he took in the nervous retainer.

"Inform her, she is to await her master's return. _**Should**_ my lady prove… _diffident_ in the matter, have her forcibly detained in our quarters by two female guards."

The Western Lord paused for effect.

"Jaken, no harm is to come to her person. Should I find she is damaged in the ensuing 'discussions', their lives, and of course yours, will be immediately forfeit. The Western Lady is with pup and somewhat argumentative at the moment."

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed, mumbling the word "Asshole" under his breath.

Jaken stood, head bowed, a tad confused at the Lord's final order, gulping involuntarily at the not so veiled threat to his youkai.

Speaking in his usual frightened pubertal tone, Jaken took his life into his own claws, for the second time while in the service of the Taiyoukai, "Surely, the Western Lord had no intentions of disgracing his Lady?" said Sesshoumaru's retainer, before he could think better of his query. The words were out before he could stop himself.

Somehow, this order displeased the kappa_. 'Though annoying and a ningen, she had done nothing sufficiently wrong to merit being paraded about the palace in such an undignified manner. This was not befitting her new found station, as Lady of the shiro,'_ he thought in fear and some indignation on her behalf. She had been one of the few beings to show him kindness of late.

The Western Lord stared at the kappa as though her were a small bug beneath his shoe, equally confused, by the retainer's unheralded effrontery. His jyaki began to spike, and the air in the Lord's private chambers crackled with an electric current of foreboding.

Inuyasha stepped forward, his own hairs at the back of his neck beginning to stand on end. He had a feeling there would be swift and painful retribution for the little toad's unsolicited query, and though it would be pleasurable to witness, it was not justified in this instance.

"My…Lord?" said the Kappa in a squeaky tremulous voice, anticipating a painful reprisal for speaking out of turn, "Your humble servant Jaken will find my Lady, and return her immediately to my Lord's chambers, it will not be necessary to …to."

"JAKEN!" barked the Taiyoukai, growling for emphasis, and baring his fangs.

The kappa squealed, bowed and dashed out of reach of the Taiyoukai, who made for him, but Inuyasha noted, not with any great speed.

Inuyasha glared at the taiyoukai, grinding his teeth impatiently.

"Oi! Make this quick so you can get your stubborn ass bitch, or I will. Knowing Kagome, she is probably outside walking off her pissed, and wondering if she can find a way to Osuwari your sorry ass into the ground. She might be strong enough to take out anything in her path, but still I would feel better if we found her soon Sesshoumaru. Why don't you just reach out or some shit like that? You can do that can't ya, being inuyoukai and stuff?" said Inuyasha, somewhat annoyed and growing agitated with each passing moment. Something might be wrong. Now that he thought about it, he scented her earlier, but now it was as if she had vanished into thin air. These two were going to be the death of him with their bullshit need for dominance. Deciding, he had made enough enemies in the shiro, Inuyasha gnashed his teeth and kept silent.

"Commander Daichi, where have you buried the body?" said the Taiyoukai, giving the pack a suspicious glance and a sniff, before heading back through the shoji. "Accompany this Sesshoumaru to the dojo," said the Taiyoukai imperiously. Inuyasha growled then followed.

"Coming…Asshole…"

_**sks**_

"_**You'd be surprised how many people violate this simple principle every day of their lives and try to fit square pegs into round holes, ignoring the clear reality that Things Are As They Are."**_

Sango circled the Priest, sweating, as she twirled her naginata, its bladed tip glinting in the sun's light with each perfect rotation. '_This is exhilarating,'_ thought the demon slayer, smiling happily. _'There's nothing like a good work out with a worthy opponent, and Miroku is that.' _

Miroku smiled mischievously along with the slayer, '_So far she has managed to dodge all my moves. Sango seems exceedingly adept at reading the angles of attack because I have allowed her to see his intent. Not this time,'_ he thought, as he leapt over her head, in an attempt to bring his staff's wood shaft to her throat, constricting her movement further.

Sango countered, placing her own weapon to her chest, effectively blocking his intended strike to curtail her movements further.

She relaxed into his hold briefly, causing him to re-adjust his grip to maintain his hold of the slayer, keeping her in position. He had fallen for it. That momentary slip would cost him. The taijya swiftly bent and flipped the unsuspecting priest over her shoulder with ease. Sango stood proudly over the priest's prone form, the blade of the naginata at his throat.

'Damn! What a beauty,' thought the Houshi.

An equally sweaty houshi looked up at the triumphant slayer and smiled softly, causing her own smile to slowly fade. Her heart beating rapidly, she reached one callused hand down to her opponent, averting her gaze. He took the pro-offered hand, easing himself up with a sinuous catlike motion.

Sango attempted to loosen his rather intimate grip of her hand then, without success. Miroku continued to look deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, his amethyst one's looked teasingly into hers with innuendo, making her decidedly uncomfortable. She began to blush.

"Priest… stop It! Why do you do this? You always tease. Let go. We have no future together. We both want different things, and I have come to accept our differences. Please, I would like to maintain our friendship. You will never change and neither will I. What is more, I cannot hold you to principles you are incapable of abiding by," said Sango without recrimination, having finally spoken her heart.

Though painful, she felt lightened of her emotional load. Kagome had been right.

It had been her intention to retreat from this uncomfortable situation. Unexpectedly, the taijya found herself pulled into the priest's arms. The houshi held Sango firmly about the waist with one hand, pressing his body into hers, making his intentions clear, as his other hand pulled at the linen binding that held her damp ponytail, releasing her dark brown tresses, softening her beautiful tanned face.

"I want you Sango, as I have never wanted another woman," he said, returning his attention to her soft lips. She closed her eyes and moaned into his impetuous kiss involuntarily, pulling him to her equally as forcefully, deepening the contact.

The naginata fell to the tatami, forgotten, while Sesshoumaru looked on with one quirked brow in mild interest, and Inuyasha blushed, in a fair imitation of ripe tomato.

_**sks**_

"_**The wise are not learned; the learned are not wise."**_

"Sesshoumaru….mmm, baby, not now. I really have a headache," moaned the Miko, turning away from her Taiyoukai into the soft silken pillow, before being held forcibly down. Her head was throbbing and the sheets felt unfamiliar. The room smelt oddly too, and to top it off she felt sick to her stomach and just wanted to sleep.

"Oh no, my Lady, you will submit. Consider it punishment, as I could find the shards nowhere on your person. I should be rewarded for my patience in thus far allowing you to continue breathing. Kan'na has summarily been dispatched, having failed in her simple task of retrieval, of both you and, more importantly, the shards." said the Hanyou in a dispassionate, well modulated tone.

"All things being equally, I must admit a deep fascination with what must lie between your legs that so enslaves the Western Lord. I intend to partake of his favorite current delicacy, so you might as well enjoy. I will," said the Hanyou sibilantly, lowering his head to her neck.

The priestess felt her legs roughly parted, as unfamiliar clawed hands moving up her inner thighs roughly, drawing blood. This was not Sesshoumaru! Kagome's eyes opened fully in fright, seeing double. The image in front of her looked familiar, it was Sesshoumaru, but no… his scent was all wrong, as was his touch, and aura. Her vision cleared, as adrenaline coursed through her body, effectively nullifying the drug. It was Naraku.

Muffled frustrated cries drew her attention away from the male who hovered above her menacingly.

There was Kouga bound and gagged, bleeding profusely, she could not tell from where. What she did feel was his shards. The Miko breathed a sigh of relief. They would require his speed, if they made it out of here alive.

A cold rage welled in the Miko suddenly, as she looked back into blood red eyes with hate. Naraku's eyes hooded, as he tried to read the emotions he saw playing within her own. She had become aware of his illusion too soon.

The Miko raised her legs and kicked the hanyou in the stomach, dislodging him, albeit temporarily, as he pounced once more.

"How quaint. Someone seems to have grown stronger due to mating. All the better for my enjoyment. I do like a bit of fire in my bitch while rutting," were the words the Miko heard before she was back-handed forcefully across her face. So hard in fact, she tumbled off the palette onto the tatami at Kouga's feet. Her head throbbed, as she struggled to right herself. This could not be happening, her mind screamed.

Kouga summoning the last vestiges of strength, toppled his chair. He fell next to the Miko who lay there stunned, blinking confusedly. The Ookami looked at her with fearful, apologetic blue eyes filled with tears of frustration and anger. He felt impotent and unable to protect his friend from what surely would come.

"Kouga," the Miko whispered somewhat incoherently, _'What is Kouga doing here? Where is here, for that matter?'_ she thought groggily, unable to piece together what had happened. The last thing she remembered was leaning down to retrieve her pack and bow, then the mind numbing darkness that immediately followed.

"See Miko, we even have an audience for our little tryst. Get back on that palette and spread those long, silky legs. This should not prove so difficult, as the Western Lord has, by all appearances, broken you in nicely. To my understanding, you have come to enjoy being on your back. Why change matters at your life's end? Or would you prefer I take you from behind, like the dog's bitch that you have become?" Naraku said derisively, enjoying his own play on words.

Kagome was capable of great many things. Playing victim wasn't one of them. Her ire rose at hanyou's hateful words. Easing herself off the floor, she stood slowly on shaky legs, leaning against the chair that held her friend bound and gagged. The Priestess looked about the room. No ready means of escape was evident. What she did know was she had to get both herself and Kouga out of there, alive.

The Miko's fighting spirit had returned.

Naraku lay on the palette, his blood red eyes appraising the Miko's swelling jaw, and blackening eye with pride. His vision took in the gossamer like, pale material of her kimono lewdly.

"An excellent choice, don't you think?" said the Hanyou, pointing one finger at her ensemble, lazily. Kagome looked down in horror, finally realizing she was no longer wearing her jeans, or her shirt, or under-things. She was naked beneath the thin material. Naraku had made his second mistake. This only exacerbated her anger, as she began to glow white, seething inwardly.

"Why am I here, Naraku? Better yet, what have you done to Kouga?" spat the Miko, fully enraged. The tell tale signs of her new power was coursing through her limbs. When she was done with Naraku, he would be ashes. She had to maintain control; she might only have one opportunity.

The best line of defense always being offense, Kagome charged the palette, unadvisedly, succumbing to blinding anger. Her Miko powers not coming to her aid, she discovered too late, as she struggled with the hanyou.

Naraku was perplexed by the strength of will the Miko was showing. He had expected her to quake in fear, begging for her life, that of the unborn pup, and the waste of space that was the Ookami. She did none of this, and then there was the presence, for want of better words, lying dormant within the priestess, one that caused him actual fear. The presence shifted, splitting off into myriad forms. It was reminiscent of his own true being, composed of many demonic forces.

He smiled knowingly. _She has no control. In order to harness this force, the miko would have to quiet her emotions, and this she had not yet learned._ _**Excellent**_, thought the hanyou with malevolent glee.

He had an agenda, beyond Sesshoumaru's much desired humiliation. It would not do to kill her …yet. Rolling off her lazily, he stood away from the palette, and examined the claws of one pale tapered hand meditatively, as he mused.

"What the hell is the point of this Naraku?! You can see I don't have the shards. Apparently, Kan'na failed to realize, I wasn't wearing them," hissed the Miko, as she continued to glare at the hanyou. She took the opportunity of his retreat to stand slowly and painfully walk over to Kouga, using her body to block Naraku's sight of him. For whatever reason, the hanyou was watching the prince with renewed interest. He would have to get through her first.

'Satori must survive, so must Kouga,' she said like a mantra within, leaning down to stroke Kouga's damp hair. He had fainted, from the loss of blood.

Naraku eyed the Miko suspiciously, "Yes she did fail, and I don't accept failure. First Rin, and now you. Do _**not**_ touch him Priestess. Be thankful, I have allowed you the liberty of life. It would be so very easy to kill you both, but I have questions. Then I will take my pleasure of you, allowing the besotted fool to watch, _**should**_ he select to regain consciousness, and then kill you both…_**or not**_!" said Naraku, dismissively.

The half-demon was a blur, as he was once again by her side. The next two blows opened her bottom lip, as she careened into the far wall.

Naraku reached down for her unconscious friend, pulling at Kouga's hair, revealing his neck, one claw extended. Kagome screamed, as a blinding white light flew at the hanyou, and he too crashed against the opposing wall, screaming in pain, holding his lifeless blackened limb against his chest, unable to move - paralyzed.

Kagome began to laugh, almost hysterically at Naraku's frightened expression. Kouga was a crumpled mass, but still alive. A dense gray black fog rose from the floor around Naraku. Kagome began to cough, as she slowly made her way across the floor to Kouga on her knees. Naraku blood read eyes watched in mixture of confusion, fear and anger. She should be dead by now. No mortal could stand the miasma.

While she had the upper hand, Kagome struggled, her fingers numb, but she managed to release the Ookami from his bindings. Slinging one arm over her shoulder she lifted him as best she could. She had sustained injuries, and that coupled with the effect of the miasma had made it rather difficult to think, much less to breathe.

The hanyou remained paralyzed. The only motion, his eyes, blood red and frightened at this sudden turn of events. This was not how it had been planned. The Miko had grown stronger through her mating bond, and something more, something he had never anticipated. He chastised himself for retreating all those years ago in the face of that flea infested little nekomata's untimely interference.

"Kouga? Kouga?" sputtered the Miko, as she gently patted his face, while keeping an eye on the hanyou, who lay frozen to the spot, glaring at her with hatred.

He was out for the count. How in Kami was she going to save herself, her child, and him to boot, thought the Priestess desperately. She struggled with his body towards the open fusuma, that suspiciously appeared within the miasma-filled room.

Kagome felt herself roughly tugged in the murky darkness, upward, at a rapid pace. Another set of doors flew open then, and she found herself on a cliff's edge in the bright light reflected in the morning's mist.

"Go! Now!" hissed a low, female voice in haste. The Miko crumpled to the ground with the dead weight of the wolf prince. Her barely there kimono was covered in blood, and dirt, as she shivered in shock and cold.

"Kouga we're alive…. thank Kami," said the Miko, as she struggled for breath, pulling him closer to retain both their body's dwindling heat. His pallor beneath his soiled tanned face did not give her comfort. She felt for his pulse. It was faint, but there.

Kagome remained confused as to why her powers had failed when she called upon them in self-defense, and yet, she had managed to incapacitate Naraku, all because he threatened Kouga's life, and that of her unborn pup, however indirectly.

Her hackles rose, as she felt a presence, a familiar one, as she stood, unsteadily and rounded on the being, arms raised.

A soft familiar feminine voice spoke.

"You won't be, if you remain. Kagome, all this will have been for naught. I will deal with the filthy hanyou, as you make your escape. Do so now with the aid of my shikigami who will see you safely to the western shiro," said Kikyou, leaning against a large bolder jutting from the cliff's edge.

The effort required to ascend, even with her shikigami, had been too much for her. Twin balls of light landed and transformed into two small beings, one beside the Shikon-no-Miko and the other next to the unconscious prince of wolves, still prone.

Kagome looked up at Kikyou, and despite her shock and fear, she bowed thankfully.

"Come with me, Kikyou. I know Inuyasha wants to see you. He loves you like no other, though he is a bit of an ass and can't seem to admit this to the one woman who deserves to know. It's a Taishou thing," said the modern Miko conversationally. Kouga began to stir, coughing, as he raised his head bleary eyed, before losing consciousness once more.

Kikyou's ghostlike countenance smiled at her, "Consider this our last encounter Shikon-no-Miko, a life, for a borrowed life. Take care of Inuyasha. I will not survive this, and with luck, neither will Naraku," she said blandly, bowing with respect to the female now stooped at her feet, nursing the Ookami.

'_She remains pure of spirit, despite everything,_' Kikyou thought with amazement.

'Kagome truly was the right choice, after all,' thought the older Miko, humbled by this sudden realization. The shikigami transformed back into light with Kagome and Kouga shielded within their barrier.

The formerly solid rock face vanished and as the dark doorway reappeared, Kikyou entered. The Wind Sorceress stood aside, allowing the Priestess' entrance. Her ruby eyes watching the bright light's progress across the sky as it headed westward. She smiled secretively, following Kikyou to her destiny and perhaps her own. Naraku would not, be pleased.

_**sks**_

The oozing mass, and stench within Naraku's private chambers caused the demoness to gag as she entered, covering her nose. Naraku had not been able to maintain his humanoid form, post the Miko's attack. This is promising, thought the Wind Sorceress.

"We have found Kikyou. She is not in the best of health, but she is currently in the main hall, awaiting your judgment, Naraku. What do you wish me to do?" she said bowing low, as a tentacle reached about her waist and pulled her into the oozing mass of decaying flesh, and demonic power.

"If I find that you have had anything to do with the Miko's fortuitous escape, your death will be the stuff of legend, Kagura," echoed the Hanyou's voice against the stones of his chamber's, as he threw the demoness towards the fusuma violently.

Seemingly unperturbed by his wrath, Kagura adjusted her bun, reorganizing her feather for anchor and averting her gaze, from the putrefying slime that was Naraku. She stood, bowed and left his chambers.

'Things were looking up, indeed,' thought the demoness with a smirk, unaware Kohaku stood in shadow, observing the play of emotions across her face.

_**sks**_

A silent scream, yes, that would be the appropriate description.

The walls of the dojo were soaked, as rivulets of liquid, blood to be exact, followed gravities course, down its walls. The Western Lord's pale visage could barely be seen, beneath the gore, his eyes a matching crimson, with black irises. His hair matted with the drying former life giving force. Sesshoumaru howled in seeming pain, partially transformed, rocking back and forth. He was oblivious to the presence of Miroku, Jaken and Kaede, who surrounded him in a make shift barrier. Two trusted guards, risked life and limb, attempting to remove the gutted, dismembered forms of one Shou, and his acolyte, Megumi.

FLASHBACK

Jaken prostrated himself on the bamboo floor outside of the fusuma of the dojo, as two guards stood behind him, with the trusted servants Megumi and Shou, who looked the worst for wear. The little kappa trembled as he raised his head, to look up at the implacable, vaguely questioning expression of his master. He did not know what to say. All of this had been indirectly his fault, he was sure, and now the Western Lady, was in danger. His life was forfeit, he knew this, and accepted his fate.

"Stand, Jaken. Explain their presence," said the Taiyoukai, who released his jyaki and growled. Though he sensed the Miko vaguely and one other, he had grown tired of her childish need to worry him. He would find her, as soon as this current situation was resolved. She would never do this again, he vowed.

"Ooooh, my….Lord, I …I," Jaken stuttered, unable to contain his sorrow, his large eyes filled with tears of self-recrimination.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, with a sudden thought. Lifting the kappa out of his way, Inuyasha grabbed Shou's throat, digging his claws into the fragile withered neck, as the servants eyes bugged in fear.

"Where is Kagome?" growled the Hanyou in a quiet menace, as he squeezed for dear life.

The Western Lord, kicked the kappa out of his way, and swiftly, took Inuyasha's place. Lifting the servant effortlessly he threw him to the inner chamber of the dojo, and then the cowering Megumi, who began to plead for her life.

The sudden noise startled both Miroku and Sango, who stood stunned, only managing to get out of the way of the elderly servant's flight path, in the- nick-of-time. A loud crack was heard, as a leg broke, and then another. The eerie silence, as the Western Lord, gave into his true nature, caused Miroku, to pull Sango behind him. She did not protest.

Inuyasha had disappeared from the outer entrance to the dojo. Only the guards remained, and the crumpled, pewling, toad youkai.

Carefully hugging the walls, Miroku and Sango approached the little green retainer, and Sango stooped, and lifted him gently, while casting a fearful eye in the direction of the Taiyoukai.

"Where is Kagome, Jaken?" she said worriedly, looking for where the naginata had fallen and that of the houshi's shakujo, in case they would need them in defense.

She need not have bothered. The priest held both, as he faced the Western Lord with Sango and Jaken to his back, protectively, while he watched the progress of the servants' dismemberment, in awed fascination. He really was the Killing Perfection. The Western Lord's aura, which he had seen on more than one occasion in battle, held a new element, a chaotic force, not previously seen. Miroku squinted. He was right.

The unknown force seemed to originate somewhere near the Taiyoukai's upper chest. This was not good. The Taiyoukai was clearly unreachable in this state, operating purely on instinct and would soon prove a detriment to all concerned, unless stopped. But… how?

Jaken began to sob, green viscous snot pouring from his nose onto Sango's sleeve. She wanted desperately to recoil, but resisted the urge. Instead, the slayer chose to shake the little, distraught youkai back to his senses. She was thankful for Miroku's presence at her back; something she would not soon forget.

"Please Jaken, what happened to Kagome? Where is she?" said Sango, becoming frantic about her friend's safety and whereabouts, while Megumi uttered her final scream. This had all the earmarks of Naraku's doing.

"I found them both in the kitchens….they… they were talking, about the Western Lady, and… and how they had to leave, before my Lord found out," wailed the kappa, his eyes red with tears and broken capillaries. His bulbous, repulsive, orbs swiveling about in terror, as Shou's severed head, came to rest beside him. The eyes wide and vacant, the mouth open, bloodied - without a tongue.

Jaken fainted in Sango's arms, as the Taiyoukai roared, and the room shook. Miroku's staff began to vibrate in his hand, the circular golden charm atop the staff becoming red hot, while the two inverted crescents glowed a rich gold. They moved through one another, forming a perfect circle. The three golden rings on either side of the holy circle chimed in unison, catching the Taiyoukai's attention. He turned to face the Priest, his own crescent glowing in response. Sesshoumaru's beast had taken hold.

The terrified guards, who had seen much, parted, allowing Kaede to enter the room quietly and slowly.

"Ye must approach him Priest, but very slowly. Make no sudden movement, maintain eye contact at all times," said the elderly healer forcefully, as she looked about her at the carnage.

Turning to Sango, she spoke.

"Sango, I left the children in the teahouse. Keep them there. Fear not child, Kagome remains unharmed. Go now," said the Miko, as Sango, bowed. She turned only once, to look with trepidation, as Miroku bravely began to approach the bloodied demon Lord, who towered above the houshi with a glazed otherworldly expression.

Kaede looked to the quivering mess that was the kappa, who began to crawl backwards out of the room whimpering, with his staff of two heads in one trembling claw.

"Jaken, your moment has come. Ye must join the Priest with the staff of two heads, which was given to you in trust by the Western Lord, so very long ago. Our lives depend on controlling Sesshoumaru-sama's beast. Naraku must not be allowed to win by default," said Kaede.

Jaken blinked at her in a stupefied fashion, and gulped, slowly standing. There in front of him was his master, completely out of control. This pitiful ningen expected him, a lowly servant, with no true abilities, to do what exactly other than die a hideous death?

True heroism in life is often found, not by those possessing brute strength alone. Case in point, a small kappa demon, knowing his own intrinsic limitations, and yet, overriding them, in the silent spaces of his heart, having been touched, by compassion.

END FLASHBACK

_**sks**_

Even now he could smell the blood of the deserving bastards, but still he ran in search of Kagome. It would be an hour hence, before a distant glow caught his attention coming through the trees.

Large, tired amber eyes recognized the mode of transport. 'Kikyou's shikigami,' thought the Hanyou with relief, as he finally scented his friend and one other, Kouga. There was blood, but most of it was his - thankfully. She was alive, as was Satori.

_**sks**_

The sight that greeted the bloodied, bruised, Miko, caused her to place blood-smeared trembling fingers to her own lips, as she ran to her Taiyoukai, crashing through the barrier that disintegrated under her greater force.

Unthinkingly, she held the tall being's head to her chest, and rocked him gently. "Oh Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru, my love, what has become of you?" said Kagome sadly. She finally gave into full-blown tears, wiping his face with her equally bloody white kimono, continuing to rock him gently.

'_Naraku will pay for this,'_ thought Inuyasha, who stood and watched his family, before turning and silently exiting the dojo, unobserved.

Miroku sank to the ground, but remained alert, as the unknown aura the Taiyoukai had previously displayed, merged with the Miko's own strengthened aura. Miroku's eyes brightened in sudden recognition. He had seen this before, a very long time ago.

EP


	23. Part Twenty Three

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance we would not have fodder.

**Edited by: Meara**

**Cultural Motifs Depicted In Part Twenty Three**

'_**Genji Monogatari – The Tales of Genji**_' is attributed to the eleventh century noblewoman Shikibu Murasaki. This classic is sometimes referred to as the world's first novel by scholars of literary antiquity. It was written for the women of the aristocracy (the yokibito) and has many elements found in modern novels: a central character and a very large number of major and minor characters, well-developed characterizations of all the major players, a sequence of events happening over a period of time covering the central character's lifetime and beyond. One remarkable feature of the Genji, and of Mursasaki's skills as a writer, is the internal consistency, despite a dramatis personae of some four hundred characters.

Reviews are fuel.

**Part Twenty-Three – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"See to the Ookami Prince, Tatsuo, and report when he is conscious and sufficiently coherent to meet with this Sesshoumaru," intoned the Taiyoukai, before dismissing the healer from his private hot spring. The Miko was being impossible in refusing the healer's services.

Tatsuo bowed and left, sliding the fusuma closed after giving one more tentative glance to the stubborn female, the master called his Mate. Her arms folded and her bearing contained, but decidedly diffident, he noted, with hidden amusement. She was a suitable match for their Lord.

A low growl preceded the Taiyoukai's almost inaudible baritone.

"He touched you."

"I gave as good as I got, Sesshoumaru. Believe me, my love, nothing you see is permanent and can't be cured with a little TLC from you," replied the Miko softly, her smile cut short by the pain in her lower jaw, and the fact that her left eye still hurt to blink. She was quite the sight.

Approaching the Taiyoukai in the steamy mist, she removed most of his blood soaked wafuku gently, her own long removed and replaced with a clean white yukata, courtesy Tatsuo. Sesshoumaru had refused her request for them both to bathe until he was sure of her well-being and that of his pup.

His citrine eyes continued to trace her injuries. His face expressionless, as one callused palm traced the bruise on her lower jaw gently, then her swollen cracked lower lip, and then the darkened eye.

Her Mate continued to touch her lower jaw softly, the slight roughness of his fingertips made Kagome wince involuntarily, before touching his fingers to reassure him he had not hurt her, and his touch was welcomed.

"The healer…"

A sudden fury hit the Miko, "GOD DAMN IT! I don't wish to be seen to. I would know if anything was wrong. Please Sesshoumaru. Just this once…please. I don't want to argue. I just want to be here with you and have a bath," she pleaded.

Only his ears twitched, as he looked at her with an expression of annoyed resignation.

'_She is alive, and relatively unharmed.'_

The Miko shivered, despite the warmth of her Mate's tender touch and the steaminess of the hot spring. She had an urge to heave. Sudden realizing how close she came to being possibly violated and murdered.

"TLC?" inquired the Western Lord in his deep baritone, continuing his methodical examination. A gentle arm came about her waist and the other under her legs, placing her on the granite bench.

She knew what was to come, and sighed, regardless of what she said, Sesshoumaru felt the need to look her over.

"Tender Love and Care, my Lord." sighed Kagome, as he lay her on the warm granite surface. The taiyoukai steeled himself then continued down her neck, to her shoulders, down her arms, noting the bruise to her right breast, with a quiet growl. His delicate touch continued to her sternum (noting the discoloration there with pursed lips), then to her abdomen. Sesshoumaru carefully sniffed the area between her navel and her sex. Her stomach fluttered involuntarily.

"It tickles," giggled the Miko, who began to squirm.

The Taiyoukai quirked a brow, his amber gaze softening, as he looked into her eyes with what he hoped was a reproving gaze. Her finding amusement in this simple act annoyed the Western Lord. He was communicating with his pup, requesting information on her general state of health.

Sesshoumaru had reached the soft, well-groomed curls of his Miko's sex. He stopped, and gently began parted her legs. Kagome inhaled with some annoyance, but did nothing. She knew this was coming. It had been the entire purpose of the examination, she knew, but chose, in this instance, to submit. It would be easier. For the second time in their relationship, she felt like she was visiting a gyno and sighed once more in resignation.

Gently, the Western Lord smoothed his callused palms over her silken thighs, noting the bruising there, where imprints of hands had been. He ground his teeth in anger and growled, looking to the miko for assurance.

"What are these, but claw marks on your skin. He has damaged you."

"They don't even sting, Sesshou." Kagome responded trying to lighten the mood. She could tell his jyaki was rising, and not in the way she was use to, with passion. Rather violent, in fact, was his aura. Something akin to that of an unthinking beast, barely caged, looking for vengeance. It had been wronged.

"Sesshoumaru, I would welcome this detailed examination some other time… let's say AFTER we both have freshened up a bit. And, well, not to be offensive or anything, I don't know where that blood has been that is on your face, and everywhere else for that matter. Somewhere in there is our daughter…and well…you know, hygiene and all that. A girl likes to be all nice and fresh when her partner…you know…indulges in …" she reasoned with an attempt at sidetracking the Taiyoukai. She knew perfectly well he had no such intentions at the moment, and was trying desperately to avoid him discovering the deep gashes, as his hands moved upward.

"Eating her out," answered the Taiyoukai, as he continued to examine her thighs, with a less than pleased expression, she had begun to give him opposition, the higher he went.

Kagome sat up instantly, eyes blinking in astonishment. "Where on earth?!"

"I found your secret library under your palette, Miko. Apparently, this 'Ayumi' also left copies of your hidden choice of reading matter there, with selected parchment marked for intended repeated perusal. Her scent is suspiciously like that of my Mate's," intoned the taiyoukai knowingly, as his fingers traced the claw marks carefully, checking for non-superficial damage. She was healing already, he noted with relief.

"You SNOOP! Can a woman have no privacy?!" said the Miko, horrified, attempting to close her thighs once more, meeting resistance. There had been a particularly well hung male, who was so popular, he had appeared in three consecutive issues. Kagome had dog-eared the pages in perverse fascination more than lust. _'Trust him to find them,'_ she thought with embarrassment. She had meant to throw those books out ages ago.

The Western Lord's lips twitched, as he looked at her rather flushed face with amusement. He felt no need to divulge her scent had been faint, and a light dust had accumulated on the three bound scrolls, indicating they were disused. Whether the Taiyoukai had wished to admit it or not, this single fact pleased him. He preferred her fantasies remain with her Mate. The concept of another male, rutting with her, and or having the privilege of causing her passionate cries in estrus disturbed him to the point of madness. Her body was his domain, as his hers.

"This Sesshoumaru was simply gathering knowledge of the sexual fantasies of the ningen, and particularly of the ningen female, and what she favored in coital matters," he responded matter-of-factly.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, shook her head, and leaned back on the warm granite. Why bother. He was going to look anyway, despite her assurances.'

"He had nothing on you Sexy Lips…"

"Hnnnn…was there any doubt?" replied the smug male, who parted her thighs fully, his jaw muscles clenching. He stifled his rage. As he suspected, there were even deeper claw marks, and deeper gashes. _'Her thighs had been forced open,'_ thought the Taiyoukai, barely maintaining the tenuous control he had on his beast. Naraku would die, by his hands, he vowed silently, but not until he removed his makeshift phallus, painfully.

Placing one hand over the flat of her stomach, Sesshoumaru roared. The sound echoed within the cavernous spring, and beyond.

This was rare in the shiro, a warning, meant, only for one.

_**sks**_

Many miles away, the rotting stew, that was currently the embodiment of Naraku, began to boil uncontrollably, as the hanyou screamed in pain. A purplish mist, with the head of a dragon, appeared over the oozing mass, its gaping maw issuing red tendrils of light into the slime below, as the viscous ooze moved apart in an effort to avoid the stinging touch of ancient magic.

Only Kohaku observed this impassively, while Kikyou lay in a corner, exhausted of her own healing powers, recently employed without her will.

_**sks**_

Sesshoumaru was silent as he watched Kagome carefully rise to peel the sticky remnants of his blood-saturated kosode gently from his body. She made to remove the amulet, and a gentle clawed hand stopped her.

"I wear this with honor, Miko. Now and always," assured the taiyoukai.

Silently, he folded her into his arms, bridal style, and stepped into the spring.

"The water has healing properties," said the Taiyoukai.

While she sat in his lap basking in the safety and warmth of his touch, sword-callused hands, used to violence, gently washed the Miko, from hair to baby toe, with equal deference and care.

Kagome sighed contentedly, awaiting her turn to do the same.

The blood that covered him had disappeared in the mist of the warm, life affirming waters of the spring, their soiled linens removed quietly by unknown hands, replaced by clean white yukata with the Taishou crest. They were to be twin that afternoon apparently. Both continued to luxuriate in the warmth and silence.

Kagome turned in the Taiyoukai's arms and smiled softly. When they left this oasis of peace, there would be explanations required, and questions asked. For now, she would tend her mate, lovingly and reverently. He was the antithesis of Naraku.

"Sesshou? I…could we see?" began the Miko, unsure of how to broach the subject of Kouga.

"This is not up for discussion Miko, listen well. We will return to our chambers, and you shall sleep, under the watchful eye of this Sesshoumaru. Nothing more." said the taiyoukai firmly. "You have been damaged, and this Sesshoumaru regrets this. Had we not…"

Pressing her wet fingers to his lips, Kagome tried to smile again, and found it easier this time. Her jaw was not as painful and her eye did not feel as heavy. The spring did have healing properties, after all.

"Regret nothing! I was equally as responsible for our misunderstanding earlier. I let my temper get the better of me, forgetting the time, and my position as the Mate of the feared and revered Western Lord. Believe me, I don't like it, but…" she sighed, " I get it." acknowledged the priestess, smiling at those beautiful, pale, inviting lips, that would always be her undoing.

She began to lean forward, wanting to feel their warmth against hers, regardless of the bruises and cuts on her own.

"Stop, Miko. It is inadvisable to pursue this course of action your scent tells this Sesshoumaru you are bent on. You know not what you do to this Sesshoumaru," groaned the Taiyoukai with a quiet pre-emptive growl. He would have to make time to explain, that shortly, he would be in rut. _'Most inconvenient,'_ thought the Taiyoukai.

Kagome glared at the male holding her to his chest, her legs slung over each of his hips suggestively, twiddling her toes distractedly.

"Please, all this…baby? I've had cramps far worse than this," she said dismissively, her forehead to his, as his silken lashes tickled her cheeks playfully.

"Explain these cramps you speak of?" said the Taiyoukai with renewed interest. Her presence gave him peace.

Kagome leveled the Taiyoukai with a look, and placed her index finger on his nose in warning. "Kouga first, cramps later. Deal?"

"Hnnnn…deal…" agreed the Western Lord. He lifted her from the waters, well pleased, her bruising had lessened considerably. If appearances were to be believed, she should be well by the evening meal.

_**sks**_

Kouga awoke suddenly, feeling watched. A decidedly feminine being sat on the edge of his palette, her familiar scent, giving him peace.

Ice blue eyes looked into pleasing deep brown, flecked with honey. Bruised lips smiled equally with him; a warm, soft hand gently touching his forehead in concern.

The only thing marring the beautiful, peaceful moment, a low, unpleasant growl and the scent of a dominant male, not well pleased, by this final pseudo filial act of kinship.

Kagome turned to the Taiyoukai with disapproval in her eyes, before returning their gaze to her friend, the Ookami Prince.

"Kouga?" said the Miko quietly, pulling the blanket of pale furs closer to his chin to stop the chattering of his teeth.

Having once again regained focus, the Wolf Prince weakly smiled up at the Priestess, one hand coming from under the fur, and instinctively touching the still bruised jaw, and slight gash over her left eye.

Kagome chuckled softly, carefully, yet gently, extricating herself from his touch, patently aware of her Mate, who now stood behind her, having left his position at the shoji. He glowered at the weakened male, if only for show – in theory.

"No offense Kago…I mean my Lady, you look like shit. I hope he looks worse…" said the Wolf Prince weakly, closing his eyes. The effort required to make light of the situation sapping his energy.

"Pot…Kettle, my friend," intoned the Miko, taking in the work of Tatsuo, bowing to the quiet healer who kneeled in the corner with head bowed. Kouga had been near death, when Inuyasha had carried him to the healer. At least now, she felt his life force, weak, but equally she felt he would recover, and that had given her great solace.

Sesshoumaru despised the shared intimacy. The miko and her male friends, this was untenable. Aside from this unseen Ayumi and Sango, all she held dear, in friendship, were male. Was he to put up with this for eternity, thought the Taiyoukai, with some level of annoyance? All wanted her, he knew. What gave him comfort, was his bitch's aura and scent. She felt kinship to all the males in question, however, when she looked at her Mate, her aura changed into something almost primal, he thought smugly. Because of this, he would allow them life…even Kouga... for now.'

Before the Taiyoukai could ask…

"Metaphor, my lord," said the Miko, as she continued to brush back the bangs of the Wolf.

"Hnnnn….your dialect Miko, is strange. I will study it, at a more convenient time," responded the Lord, attempting to feign indifference, yet well pleased, she had responded to the question, sent to the ether within their bond.

Kagome's expression changed, as she watched her friend struggling with consciousness. This might be her only opportunity in the day to question Kouga on a small matter that had disturbed her.

"Kouga, I know you're not up to intense questioning, but it would help if you observed something. I need your help," she said in an apologetic tone.

The Wolf Prince shifted, and opened his eyes with effort, smiling weakly, and nodding in assent. The pain, this simple act caused, was almost unbearable.

"Yes, My Lady. Ask what you will. You saved my life, Kagome."

The Priestess smiled understandingly, ignoring the praise, and continued, leaning against her Taiyoukai's hip.

"When Naraku held you, and was about to…" she stopped, as the vision came to her once more. Strong hands held her shoulders in re-assurance, one soft feminine hand caressed that of the strong taiyoukai's before deciding to continue.

"I saw a bolt of white light, shoot from you, Kagome. You were nothing but light, and and…and I sensed several other beings." answered the Prince, somewhat confused by his own words.

"Beings?" said the Priestess, suddenly fearful, grasping the Taiyoukai's hand for assurance.

Kouga shook his head, and pulled himself up. Tatsuo rushed to him, plumping pillows behind him for comfort, indirectly aided by the Taiyoukai, who held the Ookami by the furs at his neck, in a less than decorus fashion, Kagome noted. She would have to speak to him later about this.

"I don't know," said the Wolf Prince, looking up into frigid citrine eyes, "I mean…I couldn't see you too clearly. You were moving so fast, but you were…more than one."

_**sks**_

Miroku sat meditatively, recounting the events of earlier in his mind while worrying his beads. Kaede sat next to Sango, who selected to attend her Hiraikotsu, keeping Kaede as a buffer between the priest and herself emotionally.

Pleasurable squeals came from Rin and Shippou as they ran along the shoreline playing tag. Jaken admonishing them both, while buried up to his neck in sand, unable to move, as they ran around him. His Nintojo was to the right of his head, standing upright in the sand, revolving slowly, on guard.

Some distance away, ten strategically placed youkai guards of the shiro watched both land and sky for any clear and present danger to the seemingly happy, little group. Shippou's sensitive nose had detected the scent of blood earlier, and that had been sufficient for Kaede, Sango and Miroku to create an impromptu excursion to the shore, not far from the palace.

Kaede turned to the priest, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the early afternoon sea breeze.

"Priest, did ye see it?" asked the elder healer, fully aware, he had.

"See what, Kaede?" said Sango, looking up from her task, a hairline crack she had not previously noticed in her weapon of choice was proving difficult to repair, despite judicious applications of medicinal herbs to the living bone.

"She means, Sango, the merging of the Taiyoukai's demonic aura and that of Kagome's, forming a whole," answered the Houshi, still watching with pleasure, the children's carefree play.

Sango dropped the Hiraikotsu with a dull thud, as she bent forward to face the priest.

"That's not possible, Miroku. You must be mistaken. Kagome is human, and can't absorb his energy, as such. The only way she could, is if…" rationalized the Demon-slayer, her words falling away in sudden realization.

"…she is not entirely human, but some part demon…" said Miroku finishing the slayer's unspoken thought.

Kaede adjusted her position, turning to both the Slayer and the Priest.

"I have long suspected this of the young Miko. It would explain Kikyou's apathy, beyond her obvious jealousy, with respect to Inuyasha. Kagome remains unaware of this fact. Obviously, it is not our place to inform her. Had those on the other side of the well meant for her to know, she would," said Kaede with a pensive expression.

Miroku bowed in assent.

"Kaede, do you believe the Taiyoukai is aware of this bond?" said Miroku meditatively, his amethyst eyes looking at her seriously.

"Ye are right Priest. He is privy to much not yet revealed. His jyaki has changed. The emotional stability he once held, or lack of it, is proof enough that he is in the process of integrating another spirit which resides in the Omamori he wears. It is a benevolent spirit and its heritage is both demonic and human. In some ways it is far stronger than his own pure demon spirit. The Taiyoukai knows this. He simply has not revealed it to the Priestess. This too, tells me, it is not our place to reveal what we have seen," said Kaede.

The Priest smiled softly and nodded, "Do you know the spirit that is binding with the Taiyoukai's essence?"

Kaede shook her head, "No, Priest, it is not binding exactly. It is communicating with him. The intuition he manifested is not natural to the Western Lord. He is a being of cold fury, one who calculates and reasons all his actions without empathy to ningen or youkai alike. His natural way is that of conquest, similar to Naraku, but for differing reasons. This being is attempting to augment his essence with compassion, subtly. The spirit we saw leaving the Western Lord, is strikingly similar to Kagome. When in her presence, Sesshoumaru-sama gains balance and humility."

Miroku's usual smiling countenance changed, "I have seen it before. The talisman, that is. When I was a boy, my grandfather had taken in a young woman as lover, which we all now know was Naraku in one of his various disguises. She/He wore something similar, and probably still does, hence his ability to change forms at will." said the Houshi, intertwining his fingers with Sango's tanned ones. She did not resist, but sat listening with her brows furrowed in thought.

"We have a legend, an ancient one, concerning the creation of two talismans, with the ability to alter the appearance of those with demonic spirit. The beings who embody these forces have to be sufficiently strong of jyaki, or spirit, to contain them without being destroyed themselves. If what you are saying is true, Miroku, then Sesshoumaru-sama and Naraku each possess one. If, and only if you are right, then the Western Lord possesses the spirit of the dragon Tatsu, who seeks possession of the jewel to the benefit of the living spirit of Kami, and Naraku that of Kami's opposite element, Araburu Kami, or raging deity, who seeks dominion over all that is living in the world of man. It is evil incarnate."

"Ye, are right child," said Kaede with a relieved expression. What she next said would not fall to deaf ears, after all.

"This is why I know Kagome cannot be fully human, though she believes she is. If Naraku knew this, he would use it to his own ends. Perhaps that is why she was not told. She is by nature guileless, and he would be able to see within her mind's eye the source of her power. Since she has no such knowledge, he would not have been able to identify the being or beings that reside within her. Though I suspect, he knows there is something beyond that of a normal shrine priestess within her aura. I felt it, upon her return, as did you, Miroku," said Kaede, awaiting a response from the Priest.

"I concur, Kaede, but we must speak with Kagome at the first opportunity, before carrying this thought further, preferably without the Taiyoukai present. He is now both her Mate and guardian. It was more than anger I saw displayed in how he rent them both to shreds. Despite the talisman's best efforts, he overrode it to cater to his beast's need for vengeance, at the loss of his Mate. If not properly controlled, this side of the Western Lord could prove an even greater destructive force than Naraku."

Sango, nudged Miroku, who had been so focused on his words, he didn't notice, that the playful squeals had stopped, and while Rin and Shippou busily created a sand version of the Western Shiro, Jaken was approaching with what he imagined was stealth, his staff at his side.

Whispering softly, Sango spoke.

"Part of what we witnessed might have been the Lord going into rut. Inuyoukai males go into heat once a year. They become somewhat difficult then, and their mates need to be near to stabilize them. Maybe, that has something to do with the ferocity of the attack?"

Miroku smiled with her then, Sango blushed prettily, removing her hand quickly from his. Jaken came to stand beside Kaede, looking from one human to another with veiled suspicion, his bulbous gaze resting on the shakujo resting across Miroku's lap.

"Houshi-sama?" said the Kappa in an imperious tone. He looked down his beak at the seated being in front of him…or an attempt at looking down, considering the Priest seated, still 'stood' half a foot taller than the little imp.

Miroku's usual jovial smile looked down at the kappa with amusement. "Yes, Jaken-sama?"

"Your staff…where did you acquire it?" asked Jaken carefully, giving the priest what he hoped was a stern countenance. In truth it lent him a decidedly pop-eyed, watery, developmentally challenged expression.

Lifting his Shakujo, the Priest brandished it in front of the small toad youkai, who stepped back, at the sudden movement. He tripped on his robes, almost falling into the sand, but for his own staff.

"It was a gift from my Grandfather, who used it in battle against Naraku in his true form. He gave it to me when my familial curse manifested itself as a young man. Why?" inquired the Priest. He rubbed his silk covered palm, looking through his lashes at the kappa, with a veiled smile, that did not meet his violet eyes. The toad was up to something.

Jaken's eyes grew unbelievably large then, as a tiny claw tapped his beak. The kappa mumbled nonsensically while spinning in circles, before abruptly stopping.

Looking at Miroku from the side, Jaken planted his staff in a similar fashion to that of the monk's, and waited.

Miroku looked to Kaede for help in understanding, but it was Sango, who interrupted the attempt at a flashy display with sudden understanding on her face.

Getting up slowly, the taijya turned to Jaken and bowed deeply, before taking the Nintojo from the imp's grasp.

The little demon bowed in turn with gratitude in his large eyes. Jaken was unsure suddenly if it was his place to speak of the one bit of hidden knowledge he now knew without first consulting his Lord and Master, who might not take well to the revelation.

Sango, unlike either Kaede or Miroku understood, having heard the name Miyatsu, within the seeming incoherent ramblings of the Western Lord's retainer.

"Jaken, are you saying this staff was also made by Miyatsu-sama, Miroku's grandfather? If so, how do you know this?" said Sango, as a sudden inkling hit her with respect to the Hiraikotsu's maker and the possible benefactor of her now extinct village of taijya.

A distant cry alerted all concerned within the little group, now surrounded by Taishou warriors. Miroku stood abruptly, lending a hand to Kaede, who eased herself up with great difficulty.

"Further discussion will wait until we returned to the safety of the shiro. Gather the children Jaken-sama," said Miroku, brooking no argument, as his eyes remained fixed to the distant threat and the red clad Hanyou brandishing Tessaiga in hot pursuit, bellowing threats to the Wind Sorceress and the saimyosho who flanked her.

_**sks**_

Kagura smiled down at the infuriated Hanyou. He was fit-to-be-tied, having his wanderings interrupted by her sudden appearance from nowhere, her heading the palace. Of course, he had to follow.

"Kagura, get your ass down here and face me!" screamed the incensed half-demo. He slowed his pace to match her own above, while the hell bee's continued in pursuit of the little party, beating a path back to the palace grounds.

"My business is not with you, half-breed. I wouldn't waste my time with the likes of you. You should be thanking me," replied the Wind Sorceress dismissively, with a self-satisfied smirk. Kagura was speaking the truth, for once. Had she not intercepted him before Naraku detected his presence, things might have been thrown off course.

Looking down at him, her red eyes glowed with mischief.

"If it wasn't so obvious, I would seriously doubt you and the Western Lord, had the same sire. Anyway, when you return to the shiro, and I advise you do so with all due haste puppy, ask your Priestess about the feather. Do give Prince Wolfikins, my very best." said Kagura, adjusting her own feather within her bun coquettishly.

"What the fuck?!" said the Hanyou between gritted teeth, as a sudden wind rose, and he became blinded by the sands of the shore.

She was gone without a trace.

Looking in the direction of the shiro confused, Inuyasha noted, that the saimyosho had turned north, away from the palace. The Inu-tachi had never been the target, he realized, as he loped back to the shiro.

_**sks**_

"You make a wonderful pillow, my Lord," said the Miko absently. She read, with rapt attention, the scroll Sesshoumaru had given her a short while before when she could not sleep, as he had commanded.

The Western Lord felt the need for privacy with his Mate. There would be time enough at the late afternoon meal to have a confab with all within her tachi. Deciding to give her a respite, he had dismissed the guards who would dog the Western Lady's footsteps henceforth. He ordered them to assist the servants in the dojo, as heavy weaponry would have to be removed and cleaned in the process of righting his practice room.

Kagome read, from the vantage of her Mate's lap, his fingers gently massaging her scalp, while she worried her, now healed, bottom lip meditatively.

Beaming up at him sporadically in gratitude, she felt the sudden urge to thank Ruru too, and placed a gentle kiss near the taiyoukai's groin.

"This is fantastic Sesshoumaru. It's like an ancient romance, no an espionage novel, full of intrigue. Thank you. I have only read about '_The Tale of the Genji_' in history books. I never thought I would be honored to read it in the original."

"Hn…, you are welcome, Miko. The Genji was my mother's. Shikibu-sama's work holds little interest for this Sesshoumaru. It is designed to appease females with overactive imaginations, like herself, who feel it obligatory to interfere with the lives of others, albeit, voyeuristically," intoned the Taiyoukai with a quirked brow, and a twinkle in his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing. All this peace and quiet was leaving him bored.

'She was paying far too much attention to the scroll and not enough to her Mate. There would be time enough to indulge her in this trifling missive, which numbered well over forty, this being only the first.'

The scroll moved a fraction, revealing one honey flecked brown eye, shooting daggers, before rising again, accompanied by mumbled obscenities which spoke of cocky know-it-all males who were only good for one thing.

Before the Western Lord could retort in kind about bitches and their uses, preferable silent, barefooted and pregnant. A familiar set of heavy footfalls echoed down the hall, along with that of tentative ones, being dragged somewhat. The Taiyoukai closed his eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A migraine of epic proportions was coming on in the form of his younger sibling. There would be no respite after all.

"The honeymoon is over. Get your asses to the library pronto, and don't pretend you're doin' anything either. I CAN TELL you're not," said the Hanyou, as his footfalls retreated once more, Kouga slung unceremoniously over his shoulder, groaning softly.

Kagome looked to her Mate with resignation, crawling into his lap, abandoning the scroll.

"Thanks for trying, Sesshou. I needed this quiet time with just you. He's right. We've been selfishly indulgent, my love." said the Miko, softly kissing the Western Lord's lips. The Taiyoukai rolled onto the Priestess gently, and deepened the kiss.

"SESSHOUMARU! You horn dog! Get off her! Don't make me come in there! …" bellowed the Hanyou in the distance.

"Allow me to kill him, Miko. This Sesshoumaru will make it virtually painless," growled the Western Lord under his breath, as he rose, pro-offering his large palm to his Lady, who chuckled.

"Nooooooooo,… I'll deck him later… I promise."

"Hn… acceptable."

**EP**


	24. Part Twenty Four

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance we would not have fodder.

Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.

**Edited by: Meara the Celt**

All quotations are from the realized being, **Lao-tzu** (604 BC - 531 BC) who wrote '_**T**__**he **__**Tao Te Ching'.**_

Reviews are fuel.

**EP**

**Japanese Phrases/Words Used In Part Twenty-Four**

**Aramitama** – Courage

**Nigimitama** – Friendship

**Kushimitama** – Wisdom

**Sakimitama** – Love

**Otooji** - parent's younger brother, uncle

**Tansu** – An Armoire/Chest

**Part Twenty-Four – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

He tasted of cherries, it was her singular thought. Who knew the Western Lord favored the ripe fruit? Sesshoumaru had left her in the Lily garden for less than a few minutes, to her mind. The Lord had decided, out of a need for a little bloodless passive aggression, _**not **_to arrive in the timely fashion his brother had requested. '_It is his shiro after all_.'

Instead, Kagome lay wrapped luxuriantly in his mokomoko-sama on the mossy bank in the seventh garden. She was presented with a bowl of freshly washed cherries, but not before a stolen kiss from those lips destined to be her perpetual undoing.

"Sesshoumaru, we should go," moaned the Miko in recline, as masculine tapered fingers undid her obi deftly. Her own fingers reciprocated, unfastening his armor, and made short work of his wafuku. The ripened fruits forgotten, spilled from the bowl, rolled down the mossy bank to lay dejectedly around the stone lantern.

Velvety warmth with a hint of moisture touched her sensitive mark and sharp fangs bit into her neck as her eyes closed in rapture. The soft winds in the Lily garden caressed her naked skin and that of the Western Lord, as they moved in unison. The sound of flesh meeting flesh, moan upon moan, ecstatic cries carried on the wind, as they took possession of what Naraku had tried to steal unsuccessfully.

A trickle of dark blood remained at the corner of the miko's mouth as she looked up at her mate, who lapped at his own vital essence escaping her lips. Their mingled tastes refueled internal fires.

Kagome smiled languidly up at the magnificent male above her, pushing him gently with her hips, indicating her need to adjust to a new position. He complied without a sound, his deep garnet gaze never leaving hers.

Her scent, and the fruition of their previous coupling, was evident as she presented herself most vulnerably, head laying on her arms in the verdant moss. Her decidedly feminine, curved rear was now in his face, moist, ready and in supplication, awaiting her mate's evident desire.

A series of nips to her reddened backside, and the gentle grazing of his fangs to each butt cheek was his answer of pleasure, along with a deep sensual growl, before he positioned himself behind her, his abdominal muscles taut, pulling her hips to meet his girth.

Sesshoumaru slid, by degree, into her more than accepting challis. His breath caught as it always did, feeling the welcoming, moist, deliciously restrictive grip of his bitch and hearing her equally soft moans of pleasurable surrender. He would never tire of this sensation or her responsiveness to his every touch. She gave of herself with equal fervor as he moved his hips, slowly at first, bracing her with his clawed hands, adjusting his rhythm to their mutual need for completion.

Kagome moaned, biting into her forearm as he ground his hips into her sensually, her breasts swaying with the building cadence and force of their lust.

"Mmmm…harder…" panted the Miko, breathlessly, while reaching one hand between her legs, caressing her engorged nub.

The sudden feel of her hair used as a rein, was new. She felt her head pulled back by a strong hand and the utterance of deep bestial grunts, as he began to drive into her mindlessly, like what he was; a male in rut.

"Yeeessss! Oooooh Sesshoumaru, yeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!" the Miko screamed in a trancelike state,. The tempo of his thrusts increased, propelling her closer to the edge, her inner muscles tightening in anticipation of imminent release.

"Come for me, Bitch," commanded a deep, feral, baritone hoarsely, as he continued to slam into her with demonic force.

It might have been the searing heat of his body, perhaps his heightened musky scent, or the sensual feel of his silken tendrils against her hot skin, or that combined with his fangs piercing her neck, locking her in place. Whatever it was, the Miko came, forcing his descent into inexorable bliss. He filled her to overflowing, hot cum trickling down her silken thighs. The Taiyoukai roared for all to hear within the honmaru, as he came in answer to her heated unrelenting grip. She was his.

_**sks**_

"_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage."**_

A taut thigh moved sensually against a receptive lithe male, making an unspoken request as old as time. The sounds of a sated inuyoukai male and his more than satisfied bitch came on the wind, interrupting a priest and a slayer, in the Tea garden, locking lips.

Miroku kissed the taijiya's forehead, easing himself off her reluctantly, but not quickly enough, as shocked amber eyes looking down at the scene that greeted him with marked displeasure and blushing cheeks.

"What the hell is going on in this place?! First Lord Hot Pants, now you two?!"

"Jealousy will get you nowhere, Inuyasha. What is it you want? Sango and I were merely… talking," said the priest with a smug look and a raised dark brow. The taijiya attempted to get up, but a gentle hand to her abdomen, requested she stay. Looking up into violet eyes, guarded soft brown ones acquiesced without the usual protestations.

"You call that talking?! I'm amazed neither of you vapor locked! The damn wolf is the only one in the study, near comatose, with Tatsuo. I had to lug him there and probably have to carry him back to his chamber. He's pretty useless in his current state. I came lookin' when they didn't show. I should have dragged him out by his dick, now look what's happened!? They're outside in the damn Lily garden going at it like they're in…," Inuyasha stopped mid sentence, as innocent sun-kissed amber grew large in sudden realization.

"Heat?" offered Sango, readjusting herself into a seated position, demurely folding her legs and fussing with her ponytail, while prettily blushing. Had Inuyasha not appeared, who knows what would have happened. She needed to speak with Kagome, and soon.

Miroku lewdly smiled as he ogled Sango's breasts. His eyes then slowly traveled to her lips, then her eyes, surprised to find no vehemence reproof in them, but instead, shy acceptance and tentative want.

"Leave them for now, Inuyasha. I don't think it advisable at this juncture to 'interrupt'. Neither of them would take it well. We will meet, just a little later than scheduled. Learn patience, my friend. Have you any idea what they have both gone through? Have you given no thought to Naraku's true intent?" said Miroku, the lecherous smile gone, replaced by a serious, angry expression.

"What the fuck!? Naraku could be approaching for all we know. We need to sort shit right now and he is off slippin' it to her like nothing is going on!? She isn't any better. He's gonna have to muzzle her!"

Sango stood and approached her irritated friend with a sympathetic look.

"He's right, Inuyasha. Give them some privacy. Yes, I believe Sesshoumaru-sama is in heat. If you approached either himself or his mate, however good your intentions, he would more than likely kill you without a second thought. Instinctively his beast will perceive you as a threat to their union, especially with your past history with Kagome. He is not thinking rationally at the moment."

"Feh! I can take him…" retorted the hanyou in a gruff defensive tone, not quite as sure of his righteous indignation anymore. What they said was probably true and it wasn't just Sesshoumaru's scent that was different, it was more than arousal and it was coming from Kagome as well.

_**sks**_

"_**In the world there is nothing more submissive and weak than water. Yet for attacking that which is hard and strong nothing can surpass it."**_

A tentative tap at the fusuma that lead to the Taiyoukai's private hot spring signaled Sango's arrival.

Kagome turned at the sound, fully realizing, who it was, with a smile playing about her lips. She could scent her for the first time and evidence of Miroku's own essence for that matter. '_Hn, things are heating up with those two, finally_.' she thought with a pleased expression. Her own muscles fatigued, not to mention somewhat sore in parts best left unmentioned.

"Come, Sango."

The taijiya's beautiful, tanned face came around the wooden sliding frame, looking about the room for the Western Lord. Finding him absent, she came in fully, sliding the door closed with a sheepish smile.

Sango was not far wrong in her original assumption as to the Taiyoukai's whereabouts. He had hurriedly dressed and left only minutes before on some undisclosed mission within the castle.

Kagome's face was somewhat shrouded in mist, but Sango could still see the peaceful tired smile on her friend's face. '_Damn, he __**must**__ be good_.'

"Care to join me? I won't be long. I know how you hate long baths," anticipated her friend, the Miko, with a broad grin and a wink.

The taijiya smiled despite the awkwardness of the scene, Kagome's manner had been unexpectedly relaxed and the slayer's own trepidation eased in turn. Why not, after all, when was she going to get such an opportunity again to luxuriate in such a fine spring?

Efficiently, Sango undressed and gingerly sat opposite her de-facto sister and friend,. She enjoyed the soothing warmth of the spring, while taking in her surroundings, awestruck at its studied, simplistic beauty. The outer courtyard that overlooked the centermost garden featuring an unparalleled view of the moonbridge and the pond filled with rare koi and strategically aligned lilies.

"How did your trip go, Sango? Was it fruitful?" asked the Miko conversationally.

This question came out of left field for the Taijiya who secretly coveted a different start to the conversation; something a little more personal. She needed advise on how best to handle Miroku and her feelings.

Taking Kagome's lead, she answered as truthfully as she could, not yet having all the facts, while reaching for the bar of soap. She hated soaking endlessly, unlike Kagome who could do this for hours. It served no purpose and was woefully inefficient and indulgent to her warrior's mind.

"I returned to the village as promised and managed to find in the burnt out storehouse the secret passageway that lead to the healer's dwelling. Of course, it was broken into, the ashes were everywhere, but amidst all that, a few tattered scrolls remained that held ancient spells. One in part spoke of the creation of Hiraikotsu and its maker. Naraku was mentioned by name, Kagome."

Silence followed the revelation, as the Miko worried her lower lip, deep in thought, before bowing her head for her friend to continue.

The Taijiya continued to scrub while talking, "The parchment was burned and covered in soot, barely readable. It was so fragile parts came away in my hands as I read. From what I could gather, under the right circumstances, it can absorb some of Naraku's life energy, weakening him. Apparently, it can be used against him in combination with something else. I could not decipher what, since most of the kanji wasn't readable unfortunately. It isn't much, but it might aid us in battle."

"Did it say exactly who had made it originally? Isn't it made of the living bone of an ancient youkai?" said the Miko, brows furrowed as she came to sit next to the slayer. She got another of those peculiar tugs in her stomach. '_This sounded eerily familiar, but why?' _She and the tachi had only accompanied Sango once to the decimated village, to help bury the dead and seek clues to Naraku's hiding place at the time.'

Sango abruptly stopped, turning to face her friend with a strange light in her eyes. "You know something, until now, I did not make the connection, but further down on the same scroll a few characters remained. It spoke of the being called Akago and further down the Seven Treasures that lay hidden. Nothing else remained."

Kagome's stomach fluttered again at the reference to the Seven Treasures. She knew Shippou's name meant just that. She bit her lower lip, in sudden trepidation. '_Sesshoumaru needs to know this_.'

Moving closer still to her friend, Kagome took up the Western Lord's usual position, looking at her friend below damp bangs, as Sango inefficiently attempted to scrub her mid-back.

Taking the sponge from her friend, she began gently making circles across the well-toned muscled with an awed expression. '_Sango has no idea how gorgeous she is_.'

Kagome chuckled, "Damn woman, you're beautiful and totally ripped. I wish I had your body. I'd kill for your build. No wonder Miroku loves you. You are perfect." said the Miko, in a complimentary tone.

Sango smiled shyly, turning to face her friend with hope in her eyes. "You mean 'lusts' Kagome, not love. There is a difference."

A dreamy look came over the Miko's face then. "True, but equally, what a wicked combination it is when you have both and I think you do, given half the chance." said the Miko, quietly.

The slayer's back muscles tensed then eased just as quickly, turning again to look at her friend with one quirked brow and what passed for a near lecherous grin. "You, Higurashi Kagome, happen to be one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Your body is exquisite. There is a reason they all fall for you."

Kagome took on the color of a beet and shyly looked away from the slayer. "Stop it. We sound like a mutual admiration society, but thanks." said the Miko, who took up the sponge and continued to scrub her friend's back meditatively, as the Taijiya's torso shook. Kagome soon realized she was laughing. Poking her with one index finger to the ribs, Sango sputtered and a near lecherous grin reappeared on her face.

Kagome glowered at her playfully, "Well? What is it? Tell me before I tickle you till you pee," said the Miko with feigned menace.

Sango sniffed prettily then furtively looked at her friend, gagging her mood, before speaking. "I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru would want you any other way. He 'apparently' loves you passionately just as you are, my friend."

The Priestess snorted, "Pervert! I am surrounded by perverts!" and tried to look indignant, then began blushing ten shades of pink as reality hit. '_They all heard. Oh Kami!_ _I can never show my face anywhere in the shiro again._'

Sango chuckled at Kagome's horrified expression. Being intrinsically a private woman who could empathize, she took pity on her friend and decided to return to the subject at hand; the Hiraikotsu's origins in the slayer village.

"I know it is not much, but at least it is a start. Maybe together we can all figure it out? That vast library of scrolls the Taishou Clan has collected for near on a thousand years might prove helpful."

Glad for the reprieve, Kagome smiled, handing Sango the shampoo, deep in thought. Sango politely refused, selecting to use the same soap bar for the purpose. Of course, her friend refused the shampoo. '_It being superfluous and mere indulgence, of course_.'

"My thoughts exactly… Sango, did you know Shippou can also mean Seven Treasures?"

"Hai," the Slayer bowed. She had not wanted to bring it up, for fear of agitating her pregnant friend.

"It was the first thing I thought of when you mentioned the reference. I don't know yet what to make of it, but yes, I definitely agree, it could be relevant. We will discuss it at the evening meal. It has to mean something. Why else would Naraku's minions chase you from the village? However, we will not discuss this with the children present. Jaken can engage them while we talk." said the Miko still lost in thought, unaware how Sango's eyes crinkled in affection, noting the tone the Miko assumed. '_Kagome has become the Western Lady_.'

'_Where have I heard the name Akago before?_' thought the Priestess with a worried expression, butterflies again fluttering in her stomach.

Dunking to rinse her hair, Sango took a deep breath as she contemplated her next words. The opportunities, of late, were rare for her friend and herself to share a quiet moment for anything akin to girl talk. Much had changed between the two in a mere matter of weeks. Sango continued to fidget, having completed her bathing routine.

Kagome smiled warmly with Sango, deciding to leave well enough alone, until the first opportunity she had to speak with Sesshoumaru. Sango always fidgeted when she did not know how to approach a subject.

"Out with it woman. Try as I might, I cannot imagine it has to do with the Naraku debacle, which I would just as soon forget for the moment. So what has he done now?" said the Miko with mild amusement in her voice. Miroku was incorrigible, and had probably committed some minor offense of a sexual nature. The sudden vision of Sango in sinuous leather, with a whip and other accoutrement looking down at a houshi attached to her with a dog collar, panting at her feet, reared its head once more. She blinked the thought away, choosing instead to sit back, and watch Sango intently as she left the spring to towel herself dry.

"No, well, he hasn't actually done anything wrong per say. I mean…well, he…he told me that he has never wanted another woman, as he does me," said the Slayer, in a small voice.

Kagome waited for more, finally pleased Miroku had taken her advice. Sango was a dear friend with a heart of gold. She was loyal to a fault, but most of all she needed love, loyalty and acceptance from him. In fact, she guarded her heart diligently, having witnessed the trials and tribulations her own mother went through with her own lecherous father. A good man but with the singular flaw of bestowing his favors to each and every willing, attractive, female that crossed his path. '_Sango had baggage that Miroku did nothing to dissuade with his actions. Her issue was trust, or more accurately the lack of it_. _She could never give her love to a man she could not trust_.'

Uncomfortable somewhat with the silence that followed her words, Sango looked at Kagome who had assumed an otherworldly pre-occupied expression once more.

'_Sango meant coral. Her friend embodied its fragility and all its ancient qualities as an organic life form capable of healing, especially the heart. She had an optimistic nature, with a strong propensity for inner peace and a firm and practical sense of purpose and focus. The only force she avoided that was a natural element of coral was passion ergo love. Was Sango Sakimitama? It was fairly obvious that Miroku was__Kushimitama which left only, friendship_**…**_Shippou._' The Miko smiled unaware her friend was stooping next to her, one hand waving before her eyes in fascination at her vacant yet pleasant expression.

Beautiful brown honey flecked eyes focused finally on Sango's with a wide grin of recognition and an inner sense of accomplishment.

"What's in a name indeed…," she whispered to herself. Sesshoumaru, after much cajoling, had revealed a small detail of his conversation with her mother in the teahouse as it pertained to the kitsune's name and its alternate meaning. She would have to speak with him about this later, before she revealed her own tentative conclusions to the others. The Western Lord was an exceptional sounding board with his eloquent silences, in contrast to her own tendency to be admittedly verbose, not to mention he was a scrumptious smelling pillow, perfect for musing out loud ad nausea without interruption.

Sango folded her legs and sat grinned genuinely, believing, wrongly, she had finally gotten the gist of the Miko's pre-occupation.

"Let me guess? You are thinking about Sesshoumaru-sama, or some part of him? Your face says it all, Kagome. I wish I could feel that way about Miroku," said Sango under her breath, the melancholy returning to her voice just as suddenly.

From a distant place within, a place of certainty, the Miko spoke.

"Miroku loves you Sango. He isn't lying and I firmly believe he has changed," Kagome intoned gently, finally deciding to abandon the reassuring warmth of the spring. It wasn't as amenable without company. Sesshoumaru had spoilt her.

Sango handed her the thick, red, yet deceptively soft, yukata the Miko had brought from her world. The priestess tied the robe, and sat with her knees raised on the granite bench next to her friend with a pensive expression. '_It was not quite as comfortable to do so_,' she absently noted, before unfolding her legs and crossing them instead, as she thought of the best way to explain what she knew about their mutual friend.

The nerve-wracking silence caused Sango to clear her throat and pointedly look at her friend impatiently. Kagome was taking on more of her mate's tendencies for seemingly unending silences, than she realized.

_**sks**_

"_**Silence is a source of great strength."**_

Sesshoumaru held the plans to the shiro up once more. His brows furrowed, before looking pointedly at the sand and stone garden's centerpiece, the quietly unassuming stone basin and the low gap beyond that so unnerved Kouga from when he was a pup.

Returning his gaze to the plans, he spoke.

"Priest," he intoned in his usual bored baritone, flicking the parchment he held impatiently. Enough was enough.

"Forgive me, my Lord, I did not mean to disturb your private musings. Magnificent isn't it? Designed by the great tea master Sen-no-Rikyu, I believe." said the Houshi feigning camaraderie, while frozen citrine pools glared, unimpressed with the houshi's correct assessment. '_Tiresome. He wishes to converse, but meanders like the hidden spring that feed this fountain's basin and all seven gardens within the shiro_. _Why has he been__following this Sesshoumaru at a respectful distance? Surely he knew his presence had not gone unnoticed?_'

"Speak now or leave. The choice is yours."

Bowing deeply, Miroku looked up with a smile on his lips, violet eyes ice cold at being summarily dismissed by the Western Lord.

"My apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama. I merely wondered if you have seen the slayer in your wanderings?" Equally, I came to inform you Inuyasha has returned to Kaede's village, doing a little reconnaissance, based on an, as of yet, unsubstantiated rumor."

Sesshoumaru turned, not missing the tone or the spike of anger in the houshi's scent.

"The young pestilence has run off to the ningen village, to what end exactly?" said the Taiyoukai in his well modulated baritone, rolling the scroll tightly in anger. Why had he not been informed immediately? Someone would pay for this breach - namely Jaken.

Guessing the tenure of the Western Lord's thoughts, Miroku continued. "He will return by nightfall with Kirara. One of the guards mentioned a possible sighting of Ginta and a female wolf demon while on patrol. We did not want to burden you unnecessarily, my Lord, so we thought it best to investigate and report, while Jaken attended to your ward's studies and oversees the repairs to the dojo, which I might add are coming along nicely."

Miroku attempted to smile winningly.

Sesshoumaru's frozen gaze never wavered, but for a moderate ticking of a maroon lid and the firm set of his lips into an angry line.

"If anyone is to blame for the delay, it is I. Under the circumstances we did not wish to disturb you unduly," said the Priest, standing his ground, as the Taiyoukai approached him slowly like the predator he was, coming to a standstill a hairsbreadth from the Priest, towering over him with a feigned querulous expression.

"And what houshi-sama, would be those circumstances exactly?" intoned the Taiyoukai slowly, in a deeper than usual threatening register.

_**sks**_

"_**Nothing is softer or more flexible than water, yet nothing can resist it."**_

"Kagome, under the circumstances, I mean, how can I trust his words? I am attracted to him," said the Taijiya blushing once more, "still, I refuse to share the fate of my mother, regardless of how he makes me feel…when…when he touches me."

The Priestess gently stroked her friend's damp hair, as Sango's head rested in her lap. In a very short time, the Miko had learned much from her Taiyoukai. Sometimes, one merely needed to listen to what remained unsaid.

"I believe he will be faithful to you Sango. He loves you. Life holds absolutely no guarantees however, my sister," replied the Miko softly. Her own thoughts returned to her previous emotional turmoil with Inuyasha and his endless pursuit of Kikyou, his first love. She understood the inequities of the situation.

"Look at you and the Western Lord, for example. Now, he loves you. I wasn't so sure in the beginning. I feared for you initially as I thought he mainly pursued you for the perverse enjoyment of annoying Inuyasha. Then over time, when you constantly disappeared, and began intentionally seeking him out, I knew something more was going on and that though you remained unaware, you reciprocated his interest," said Sango, matter-of-factly.

Kagome abruptly stopped stroking her friend's hair, looking down into deep brown knowing eyes.

"You knew?! Kami, Sango, I didn't even know that this Kagome was a moth to his open flame. He was, _well is_, so full of himself, I wanted to take him down a peg or two. At least I thought that was my reasoning. He mistreated, _well treats_, Inuyasha horribly and though Inuyasha would never admit it, he wants his brother's respect. Good or bad, that is the only real family he has. Neither will admit it, but they are alone in the world without each other, in the real sense of family."

Sango rose elegantly out of the Miko's lap and shook her head. "Oh Kagome, you even begin to speak like him and neither of them is alone anymore. There is the little one, and me, and Miroku, and darling Shippou and Rin…and…even Jaken."

Kagome raised her hand, blushing softly. "I get the point, but you know what I mean."

A lewd grin crossed Sango's face once more. "I have a feeling the Taishou brood will be extensive, the way you two go at it. Inuyasha will have many …" Sango stopped to remember the word, "Rugrats calling him Otooji soon enough."

"I see you are channeling Miroku again. Just think, any day now, you will be asking attractive males you meet if they want to have a child with you," said the Miko, as both women began to laugh hysterically at the thoroughly ludicrous thought.

Their amused laughter and conspiratorial tones carried down the quiet halls of the honmaru, as two unsuspecting males approached. One clad in white, and the other deep purple and black, having resolved their differences…albeit, temporarily, with a common goal, the retrieval of their female folk from the hot spring.

"So, if you don't mind me asking…I mean, is he _THAT_ good?" said Sango in an awed whisper.

Kagome's head rose suddenly, looking to the fusuma with a secretive grin playing about her lips.

The Taiyoukai stilled, placing a clawed hand in front of the priest's chest. Miroku understood implicitly the Western Lord heard something that intrigued him. They were not yet close enough for Miroku's hearing to detect what was said, which appeared to be the Lord's intent in their abrupt halt.

A lascivious smile crossed the houshi's handsome face. There were definite merits to having keen deductive reasoning, not to mention a firm grasp on the female psyche when it came to matters of sex. It also helped if you were licentiously inclined with a vivid, thoroughly prurient imagination. All of those qualities were the very embodiment of the lecherous priest.

Sesshoumaru's head remained cocked to one side, Miroku noted in amusement, as the lord's pale visage and neck began to color a delicate shade of pink.

The Western Lord strode to the fusuma with renewed purpose in his step, leaving the houshi far behind. He would put a stop to this immediately! It was indecent. Bitches actually had these rather personal discussions when left to their own devices without the guiding presence of a male to curtail them. He, the Mighty Taiyoukai, was not to be the subject of the Demonslayer's vulgar enquiries. She was no better than that priest.

"Hn…good doesn't cover it, woman. He is a magnificent lover. True, I have no comparison, but the feelings I get when he touches me is beyond words. He smells so good, Sango. You have no idea. Just the feel of his body next to mine sends me over the edge at times, or the sound of his voice when we are…you know, and did I mention his fine, and I do mean fine, ass? His markings are another thing entirely. The ones on his hips…oooooh girl…if I only had the words to describe when he…" purred the Miko sensually, practically licking her lips.

The conversation was brought to an abrupt halt as the fusuma, made of rare rose wood and mother of pearl inlay, came of its bamboo railings. A red-faced inuyoukai held it aloft, his claws biting through the wood as though it were butter, before hurling it in the direction of the Houshi, barely missing him. Both women stood staring at the Western Lord in shock. One of the two looked genuinely frightened and a little embarrassed, while the smaller of the two, in a deep red robe, smirked mischievously up at the Taiyoukai. '_Gotchya!_'

"That is what you get for eavesdropping, my Lord. I'll have Jaken add the sliding door to his '_Honey Do_' list, shall I? It really needs to be removed from the pond almost immediately. We don't want it getting waterlogged," she said, sauntering past her Mate nonchalantly as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

He growled quietly in her ear as she passed, watching her retreating backside with interest. She would be punished for her knowing transgression.

With as much dignity as the Lord could muster, he turned on his heels following the small curvy female, head held high, surreptitiously adjusting Ruru. Oh she would pay dearly, after explaining this '**Honey Do,'** thought the Western Lord indignantly. His beast chuckled, further irritating the Taiyoukai. '_Master has met his match_.'

The Demonslayer approached the Houshi, shyly placing her hand in his, while they both watched with morbid fascination as the shoji to Lord and Lady's chambers slid shut.

Miroku smiled down at his Taijiya, "I missed you. Can we talk? I mean, really talk…" said the Priest seriously, his amethyst eyes taking in the dampness of her hair, and the warm glow of her skin.

Sango blushed, nodding her head almost imperceptibly.

_**sks**_

"_**Do the difficult things while they are easy and do the great things while they are small. A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step."**_

The flames licked at the molten metal like a lover, ophthalmic eyes squinted in the heat, folding the limp metal meticulously in the forging trough one final time, before heating it again.

"Do you think they realize the magnitude of the gift their father bestowed upon them both?" said Myoga with a pensive expression, his little, nearly bald, head, sweating profusely. '_This volcano Totosai calls home is far too inhospitable for anyone not a pyro-kinetic youkai_.'

Bulbous eyes turned to Myoga with an absent expression, sweat pouring from his forehead. "What gift are you talking about, flea? I have to finish this, since you insist we need to go see Lord Sesshoumaru. Not something I am personally looking forward to, I might add. Why now?" said Totosai absently, as he breathed fire on the blank.

Myoga sighed. This was going to be the third time he had to explain the urgency of the situation. Current rumor had it Naraku had come out of hiding and attempted to kidnap the new Western Lady in broad daylight. All signs the battle was soon.

"You know they are both stubborn, and I don't look forward to seeing either of them. We are honor bound to fulfill their father's request. No matter the undue pain, it might cause, literally and figuratively. We have waited long enough, Totosai. It would be dishonorable. The Miko is pupped with the heir to the Tachi sword, if the prophecy is accurate. It is your responsibility to finish the katana in preparation for her arrival. I am sure the Western Lord has it in his possession as we speak. We will have to approach him diplomatically," said Myoga nervously, hoping this time his friend would finally retain the information and they could finally leave.

Totosai's expression changed suddenly, assuming a cross-eyed google. "Let me place it in the quench tank then hang it, so it has no bending load in the salting pot. Once I have done this, we can leave. By the time you get Mo-Mo, I will be ready." Myoga was right, they had delayed long enough. Sesshoumaru-sama was the least of their worries, there was that wretched, ill-mannered pup to contend with.

_**sks**_

"_**Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like**_."

Ayame's nose was red, Inuyasha noted. Even the Iris hung limp in her fire red hair. Ginta snored, mouth open, in the corner of Kaede's hut.

"So, he is alive then? I mean, he will get better right and his shards are intact?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears, as she simultaneously hiccupped and coughed uncontrollably. A firm slap to her back sent her sailing, as the hanyou looked at his clawed hand in disbelief and looked away sheepishly, while righting her. He had only meant to stop her coughing. Not rupture something.

Inuyasha's amber gaze fell to her cleavage and her long legs, unmindful of her questions. She had changed a lot, since he had seen her last. What was the mangy wolf playing at?

"Inuyasha?" said Ayame, looking at him questioning. '_He appears deep in thought_.'

"Feh, the mangy wretch will live, no worries. Kagome got to him in time. What was he doin' there anyway? We still haven't found that out. Wasn't he supposed to be with you in the North?" the hanyou asked gruffly, furtively glancing at her through his bangs, unable to keep her eyes for any length of time, as he blushed. The Asshole was rubbing off on him. He needed to find Kikyou after he took them back to the shiro.

Ayame's former countenance abruptly changed, her lips pursed as her eyes became cold. Why did he insist on mentioning _**her**_ name? She did not need reminders of Kouga's supposed woman and why he ran off in the first place.

_**sks**_

"_**Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart and the senses."**_

The backpack's contents proved an excellent excuse for ignoring the Taiyoukai's presence, the Miko found, rummaging through it, things flying this way and that from its depths onto their sleeping palette.

Sesshoumaru cringed involuntarily. His ordered existence was threatened by the looks of things. He wasn't far wrong.

"I'm sorry. I meant everything I said. I love the claws off you, Sesshoumaru."

"YES!" she said in triumph, finally having found the loose fitting, long skirt she intended to wear at dinner. Turning to face the stoic male, she found herself nose to chest unexpectedly.

Looking up into mesmerizing citrine eyes, she smiled shyly into them, before turning back quickly to the palette in search of its silky maroon camisole. Her heart was hammering uncontrollable with his nearness.

The Western Lord nuzzled her neck from behind, purring softly in her ear. All was apparently, forgiven – such a surprise. Warm hands encircled her waist, resting on her stomach gently.

Having found it, she held it up for their mutual inspection. "Sesshoumaru, I think maybe, Sango is Sakimitama, Miroku represents Kushimitama and of course my beloved little '_Seven Treasures_' is Nigimitama. What do you think?" inquired the Miko, as a single clawed digit stroked the soft material of the camisole with approval.

Shedding her robe, Kagome dressed quickly under the watchful eye of her Mate, who had yet to say a word. She looked around with curiosity into his hooded gaze. The waistband was proving challenging, but finally snapped closed. He was acting strange again, like earlier this afternoon when he suddenly left the hot spring.

"Well? What do you think, Sesshoumaru?" she said slowly, trying to read his expression.

The Taiyoukai's gaze traveled the length of the Miko in approval. True, her well toned arms were exposed, as was some amount of cleavage, but the lower garment was relatively modest. It did accentuate her curves and fell to her ankles. It was an attempt at reserve, and she merited praise for trying.

"The color compliments your delicate complexion, as to the aspects of the Shikon-no-Tama, this Sesshoumaru can find no fault with your logic, Miko." he said blandly, before turning and walking towards the shoji. "I will meet you in the dining hall shortly. You must eat, Kagome. Satori requires nourishment soon. Your kit and my ward are being supervised by the elder Miko. Jaken will retrieve you. Until then, you are to rest."

Without waiting for a response, the shoji closed.

Kagome closed and opened her mouth, in confusion and frustration, then returned her gaze to the palette, which was a mess. Mumbling under her breath at her Mate's imperious tone, she began organizing the items on the palette. She hated disorder, contrary to what the Western Lord might believe.

A soft tap on the shoji interrupted her current musings, as she turned from the Tansu, having sorted her clothing, careful not to disturb Sesshoumaru's own wafuku neatly folded there. She suppressed a mischievous urge to shift a kosode or haori slightly, ruining the symmetry he preferred in all aspects of his life, recognizing it would probably fall on a servant's head literally.

"Come Jaken-sama, I am almost ready," she called out, while quickly placing the kogai in her upswept bun.

_**sks**_

"_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."**_

Miroku's fingers continued to caress Sango's locks. It was rare for her to wear it in any other fashion other than up. The slayer sighed, her head resting on one broad shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his fingers. '_This is nice_.'

"We will succeed, Miroku, and the spell that has haunted the males of your family will be broken. You will not be absorbed by your Wind Tunnel. I simply won't allow it," assured the Slayer quietly, taking his covered palm in hers.

The Houshi kissed the side of Sango's head, acknowledging her words and the unspoken.

"Of all the gardens in the Western Shiro, I think this one appeals to me most," said the Priest in response.

Sango smiled half heartedly, "Of course, it is the ultimate in Zen gardening. I particularly enjoy the basin and the intricate carving at its base. Have you noticed it takes the same form as the crescents on your staff?" asked the slayer in an amused tone.

Miroku's violet eyes hooded, as he looked at the intricate circles at the head of his Shakujo. She was right.

"Come Sango, we must find the Taiyoukai and the others now. With luck, Inuyasha and Kirara will return from the village before nightfall. I think I might be on to what Sesshoumaru-sama was doing earlier."

Pulling her up hastily, he smiled into her confused enquiring eyes and kissed her lips with relish. "You are not only beautiful, Sango, you're brilliant! I'll explain on the way, but we need to check one thing first," said the Priest. With purpose in his stride, he pulled the Slayer along towards the dining hall, her hair flying behind in shiny dark waves.

_**sks**_

"_**If you do not change direction, you may end up where you are heading."**_

"I can manage Tatsuo, thanks anyway. I'm tired of sleeping and I want to see my…the Western Lady, and that mangy mutt Inuyasha. He practically broke my ribs when he threw me down on the futon the last time."

Tatsuo bowed, carefully keeping his face expressionless, as he opened the fusuma for the Prince. It would not do to encourage the Ookami Prince's disrespectful banter pertaining to his Lord's half-brother, Lord Inuyasha, however amusing.

_**sks**_

"_**Great acts are made up of small deeds."**_

The little kappa was all attention while shouldering the disreputable satchel, as the Miko continued to extol the virtues of her present, while heading to the dining hall. No one had ever bothered to gift him with anything other than abuse and here was this oddly dressed, palatable ningen female, now his Master's Lady, showing kindness once more.

"You simply have to put it in the cool stream, and keep it there, for emergencies, and when you have a… well, you get hurt, you can put it on your forehead like this. It will decrease the swelling markedly in a very short period of time." said Kagome brightly, smiling down at the little imp, who looked up at her with google-eyed humility and thanks.

"Thank you, my Lady. Jaken will remember this always."

The Miko continued to smile with him, blushing at his thanks, which she had not anticipated.

"How goes it with repairs to the dojo? I see the fusuma to the hot spring has already been repaired. Your staff works efficiently, Jaken-sama, my compliments," she said in an effort to give him something to speak about authoritatively. Like Sesshoumaru, she found, he did better with things tangible.

Pulling himself up to his full height, not that there was a difference to the casual observer, the little green youkai began to expound on the accomplishments of the early afternoon's work and the surprising intelligence and adaptability of his latest pupil, Shippou.

The Western Lady smiled, recognizing why he brought Shippou's name into the conversation. He was saying thank you…without having to. Many years of servitude with the taciturn Western Lord had colored his cautious manner in conversation.

_**sks**_

"_**Be the chief but never the lord."**_

Familiar, childish laughter, the enticing, delicate aroma of food, and a sensual baritone in conversation with another male greeted the Miko upon entry to the dining hall. All motion and conversation ceased. A set of almond shaped citrine eyes gazed at her in a steadfast manner, causing her to begin blushing once more. Miroku nudged Sango, who smiled and looked off quickly.

As always, Shippou charged his mother, and she swung him up into her arms. Kissing his cheek. "Someone had a bath. You smell wonderful, Shippou and I understand you have been an exceptional pupil."

The kit rolled his eyes, and smiled sheepishly. He hugged her tightly in turn, finally glad to see and touch her. Mama embarrassed him at times. Thank Kami Dog Boy wasn't here to witness this. He could never live this down.

Hugging her kit to her, she enjoyed the smell of the small male, 'I've missed you, Shippou. Tonight, any story you want, when I tuck you in.' she whispered in his ear.

Shippou's face broke into a broad smile, as firm hands relieved the Miko of the small male. It was Sango, who winked at her, pointedly looking in the Taiyoukai's direction.

His face was a frozen pallid mask, his temper barely under control.

"You might want to go and sit with your Mate, before he tosses Shippou in the pond in a fit of pique," chuckled, the Taijiya under her breath.

Kagome relinquished her hold of her son and winked at her friend. She would have to speak to Sesshoumaru privately about all these damn rules of protocol, most of which he probably instituted himself.

Approaching the Taiyoukai with her head bowed, the Miko carefully sat on the zabuton next to her Mate. Her mating mark tingled pleasantly. She had done right.

Without missing a beat, conversations began again in earnest as the meal prepared was served. Rin smiled at her secretively, before delicately reaching for her own tea in a familiar cup. Kagome followed suit, with a gentle smile in turn.

Kaede watched the interaction between the ward and the Miko with satisfaction, before returning her attentions to the Ookami who sat with eyes only for the Lady of the Western Lands. This was NOT good.

_**sks**_

"Mo-Mo, come on old girl, you can make it. There is some juicy grass in it for you!" said the excitable, gravelly voiced Totosai as a means of enticement.

He could see one of the Western Shiro's Tenshus not too far in the distance. The three-eyed ox-youkai mooed tiredly. This was the greatest distance she had flown for quite some time. Totosai rarely left his forge for any reason, other than to get supplies in their local village. It also did not help, that a replete, rotund, flea, filled with her blood, also sat on her aged swayback.

"Myoga!? Isn't that Kirara and Inuyasha coming from the east?" Totosai said, with a high-pitched nervous squeak.

Myoga opened his sleepy eyes fully at the mention of his name and that of the Western Lord's testy, younger sibling. '_Of all the luck,_' thought the tubby flea, disquieted by their rapid approach. Inuyasha had seen them, changing Kirara's path to intercept.

"It appears, he has a female companion," said Totosai with equal misgivings.

_**sks**_

Kouga sat transfixed, sipping his sake meditatively, barely acknowledging Miroku's good- natured chiding and Sango's attempt at conversation with him.

The Slayer shrugged her shoulders in defeat, returning her attention to Kaede, who had missed nothing.

Leaning towards her the Slayer whispered to the elderly Healer. "Lord Sesshoumaru is watching him equally as intently. This doesn't look good. Only Kagome remains oblivious. She hasn't seen Shippou in awhile and he is basking in her adoration. We have to do something or Prince Kouga might very well find himself at the business end of Toukijin."

Miroku smiled over his own sake cup, his eyes having a mauve tone in the lantern light. He needed to bring Kouga out of his ridiculous stupor, or this night would be his last.

"Prince Kouga, I am sure we all would be curious to know how you were captured by Naraku exactly?" inquired the Monk, with deceptively pleasant tone.

Silence followed.

Kagome raised her head, simultaneously with that of her Lord, as a red clad Hanyou appeared in the doorway, accompanied by an auburn haired female dressed in strategically placed furs and skin. The female in question glowered at the Priestess with piercing green eyes, not even bothering to look at the Wolf of her unrequited affections.

"Yeah, you mangy piece of shit, how _did_ you manage that? Eastern Prince of Wolves my ass," said the Hanyou in a derisive tone, as a stooped male, the age of Methuselah, tottered in to his left, along with a short, round flea, the size of an infant in arms.

Kagome slapped her forehead. "Akago!" the Miko said.

She had remembered after all.

"_**To the mind that is still, the whole universe surrenders."**_

Namaste

**EP**


	25. Part Twenty Five

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance we would not have fodder.

**Edited by: Meara**

Quotation by **Josh Billings** (American Humorist, 1818-1885)

Reviews are fuel.

**EP**

--

**Part Twenty-Five This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"_**A dog is the only thing on earth that loves you more than he loves himself."**_

All stood, with the exception of Kaede, staring at the unexpected guests and the ill- tempered Hanyou grinding his teeth glaring at Kouga, awaiting a response. None came as the Prince steepled his fingers and shook his head in resignation, closing his eyes. This was not happening. No matter how far he ran, she always caught up. Why was he to be continually persecuted for a simple act of kindness done so very long ago?

"Totosai?" whispered the Miko in surprise. The room began to spin, and her body became leaden weight as intense heat and darkness overcame the Priestess. The Miko's last vision, that of her Mate's jyaki encircling her protectively, along with a plethora of paler forms surrounding her, one recognizably Inuyasha's. Still another called to her, unfamiliar yet, kindred, while she began fading from consciousness.

"KAGOME!" roared the Hanyou, Kouga just as soon forgotten in his haste to reach her side and prevent her fall.

The sudden shift in the Miko's scent was the Taiyoukai's only warning as she fell lifelessly towards the ground, caught at the last minute by a multitude of hands, including his, bearing her aloft, just inches from the tatami's woven surface. Her final seeming nonsensical words… "Mount Hakurei… Satori, she knows…Akago… Hiraikotsu, the arrow…his life force, Sango...Naraku's strength…the red child," said the Miko in a disembodied voice, before fainting in her Mate's arms.

Ayame watched through venomously, envious, green slits, somewhat confused by what she saw, as everyone danced attendance on the fragile' Miko, even that hateful, smelly little toad, Jaken. The Princess noted, unhappily, that Kouga stood amongst them, looking at the Miko with a genuine concern, reserved only for her. '_He has never shown that level of emotion when looking at me, except when I was a pup. That one instance, was the only time, he had shown caring for me,_' she thought balefully.

"Jaken!" said the Taiyoukai, looking at the pale, clammy face of his Mate. He need not have bothered, as the little imp sped from the room, neglecting to bow in his haste to retrieve the healer Tatsuo for the Western Lady.

Ayame's resentful eyes looked on as myriad shafts of light came from the miko's fingers, or more accurately, from a simple ring about her long, tapered finger. There was one undulating rope of light for each of the tachi and one particularly bright, red shaft, which rose like flames to caress the Taiyoukai's chest. Unlike the others, it pulsed with a vibrancy that was almost blinding to the Princess' eyes.

Totosai moved into the room with purpose in his halting steps, aided by his cane. Clearing his throat, he summoned his courage, as Myoga followed with marked trepidation. _She is manifesting. Can no one else see this?_'

"Sesshoumaru-sama, she needs rest. This is normal for her kind. Satori used much of her dormant strength recently in protecting the Priestess and the Ookami. What you see before you is the residual effect," said Totosai, who began to shuffle. All eyes were upon him, making him somewhat uncomfortable. Particularly one set of gilded large eyes, which were approaching rapidly.

"Oi! What the hell does that mean!? You know something about why Kagome fainted!? If you do spill it now you old codger, before I give you something to cringe about! I brought you here because you insisted you could only speak with Sesshoumaru. Well speak up! Does your presence have anything to do with this!?" shouted the distressed Hanyou, pointing at Kagome.

A low rumble of warning came from the Western Lord, and traveled to Inuyasha's ears alone. They twitched, as the Hanyou turned to look into his elder sibling's own frigid amber slits questioningly.

"Shizuka!" barked the Taiyoukai.

Inuyasha stepped back from the cowering fire youkai, as Sesshoumaru's jyaki made clear his own displeasure with Inuyasha for putting forth the question.

Myoga seized the opportunity and jumped onto the confused Hanyou's shoulder, whispering in a twitching ear, "My Lord Inuyasha, discretion is essential. There are too many about, not privy to knowledge about the Miko's ancestry. Follow your brother's lead."

"_**SWWWAAP!"**_

The little youkai lay in the palm of the half-demon, who peered down at the Myoga with menace. "At least I have the satisfaction of swatting you," said the Hanyou, before flashing him off his palm, and returning to his brother's side, not even giving Ayame a second look.

_Just look at them. They're all focused on that bitch. I hope she dies and that abomination she carries within her! Spoiling my entrance, probably intentionally, it would serve Kouga right_.'

"Always have to be the center of attention, don't you?" spat Ayame under her breath, while glaring at the Western Lady's prone form with envy. Inuyasha's ears twitched, as he looked over at her reproachfully, baring his fangs, then returned his attention to his unconscious friend.

The Ookami rounded on the Princess, and limped towards her. Totosai stood bug eyed, shifting his position away from the Princess, carefully keeping a wide birth of the approaching Wolf Demon, who was enraged by the looks of things.

"Shut up Ayame! Stop acting like a selfish Kijo. Everything is not always about you. Get out of the way! I don't want you! You are the reason I was caught by that Hanyou bastard. Have you no pride!? Find another! Ginta likes you. Make his life a living hell with your constant moaning and bitching. I no longer care if I will be dishonored by this. Let them choose another Prince if it finally rids me of your insufferable presence. I will not mate with you, now or ever! You disgust me. The simpering kindness you shown me, is only a convenient ploy to meet your own ends. At a time like this you show your true colors, you are a hateful bitch and I pity the youkai who ends up in your palette," hissed the Ookami, his cerulean gaze meeting her green with equal venom and frigidity, before pushing past her and limping out of the hall towards his quarters.

The Western Lord, whose own gaze traveled from that of his Mate's pale angelic features, to the Ookami's retreating form and then finally rested on the Wolf Princess. He growled, causing Ayame to shiver involuntarily stepping back beyond the open sliding doors. It being quite clear, should she speak another word, there would be no possible chance of her own survival.

Shifting the Miko within his arms he exited without a word, followed by his own personal unbidden entourage and several guards, who walked discretely, before and behind.

The entourage consisted of Rin attached, as per usual, to one of the Lord's silk clad legs, whimpering, while Shippou snuffled in Inuyasha's arms, bolstered on one red clad hip. The Hanyou was tired of stepping on him in their rapid progress to the Lord's chambers.

Inuyasha, looking somewhat dazed and frightened, strode to Taiyoukai's right, sporadically looking at the Miko then at Sesshoumaru with renewed suspicion and confusion.

Sango, who held Miroku's free hand in a death grip, depriving his normal hand of circulation, looked worriedly over at Kagome's small feet. The monk's head remained bowed, his brows furrowed deep in thought.

Rounding out the little ensemble were Kaede, Tatsuo, now found, and the little kappa, carrying a rectangular sodden item while bringing up the rear, mumbling to himself.

It was not lost on Kouga, as he watched their progress to the Lord's private chambers that the noble family remained in the lead of the little pack. Kagome was home. Protected and loved. He would never be a part of it. Not in the way he wanted. He sighed, adjusting his make shift cane, easing himself onto the bolder to sit, and watch from afar.

This left the incongruous grouping of Totosai, Myoga and one pissed beyond measure female lupine, along with various serving staff and a dinner interrupted.

Never one to miss an opportunity to gourmandize, Myoga rubbed his still round belly with multiple appendages, well pleased at the sheer variety of delectable fare in front of him.

Totosai blinked in disbelief, "Aren't we going to follow? It seems everything of interest is happening in the Lord's chambers."

"They'll be back. Undoubtedly, the young Priestess has just had a turn on seeing you. Satori recognizes you for what you are. All will be well. Kagome is adaptable and will soon integrate this new aspect of her own being, once Sesshoumaru-sama apprises her of it. No point wasting what we have before us," intoned the youkai, his mouth watering, his eyes glazed in the joyful prospect of gorging himself anew. The delicate scent of lemon grass wafting to his nostrils from the steamed fish and vegetables before him.

Looking around him cautiously and rubbing his chin, Totosai approached Myoga. He did not wish the lupine to overhear. "I wonder if he realizes she is an elemental of fire, or some of her is. Surely, he must know? That ring she wears belongs to the ancient house of fire, so old in fact, I was young then but I still recognize it."

Myoga eyes slid off his friend tiredly, and onto Ayame who stood glowering at the figure of the Prince hiding behind a stunted tree, while watching the little group's progress.

"Totosai, this is hardly an appropriate discussion with our current audience," said the tiny youkai in a whisper.

"You knew!?" said the fire youkai with a screech of surprise, almost toppling over his own bow legs as he turned and headed for the open fusuma, his eyes protruding from his head. "Why am I always the last to know these things? Follow when you are done. I must speak to Lord Sesshoumaru immediately. I know why she fainted."

Myoga sighed, and with one last longing look at the delicately flaked fish on his plate, he followed as fast as his small being could carry him, while mumbling to himself. "He is impossible. I always knew a few millennia of ingesting that smoke was bound to addle his brain."

"I can hear you Myoga!" screeched the pyro-kinetic youkai as he stumbled along ahead of the tubby little flea.

Bile rose in Ayame's throat as she stood watching the slumped back of her Prince, before she screeched at him for all to hear.

"Your impotent declarations do not relieve you of your responsibilities as Eastern Prince or to me! We have a pact. My grandfather expects it, as do I. You don't get a choice in the matter. We will be mated."

The kappa just as suddenly reappeared in the doorway while she continued to shriek, sniffing indignantly, thoroughly disgusted by her presence. Retrieving the Miko's pack hurriedly, Jaken stopped and gave the Princess a furtive, malevolent glare. Suddenly Ayame let out a blood-curdling scream, as his staff, purely by accident, connected with an exposed, unsuspecting shin.

"Watch where you're going imp or I will ring your neck!" she said to the little, retreating, green figure, who turned, his usually ophthalmic eyes, bulbous with anger, before clacking off at a rapid rate towards the throng heading for the private quarters of his Master and Lady.

"Cretin," murmured the little kappa indignantly. Her assigned quarters would reflect this.

_**sks**_

Wordlessly, Sesshoumaru inclined his head minutely, as his lips brushed against his Mate's clammy forehead, before laying her on their palette. He adjusted both katana, and bowed in the direction of the healers, before turning to the others who stood about silently.

Miroku took the lead, understanding the Lord's implicit request. Raising his arms, he ushered all out the room, leaving Inuyasha for the last, merely standing in front of him, blocking his view. Golden worried eyes looked at his friend with helplessness. Miroku smiled sadly at him. "Inuyasha, she is…"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Monk…I know…I'm coming. Gimme a sec," said the Hanyou, looking at the Lord, whose face remained stoic by all appearances, but Inuyasha could scent worry though well masked.

Raising his voice, Miroku bowed reflexively to his friend, and returned his gaze to the Taiyoukai's, who had overheard the brief interchange between the two males.

"My Lord, with your permission, we will await your presence in the dining hall. We still have much to discuss this night," intoned the Monk meaningfully. Amethyst looked into hooded citrine, before the Priest bowed deeply, yet perfunctorily, exiting the private chambers of the Western Lord.

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched. _The libidinous priest was more than he appeared. He would have made an exceptional youkai Lord. Inuyasha could learn much from his bearing and sensibilities._'

"Inuyasha, you may remain, as the healers attend the Miko," intoned the Taiyoukai, stepping past the Hanyou and heading for the balcony, as Tatsuo and Kaede set to work to lower Kagome's temperature.

Miroku smiled and closed the shoji, bowing to both youkai guards that stood expressionlessly at opposite ends of the shoji. Sango leaned against the trellis opposite, her arms folded across her chest. Opening his arms in welcome, the worried slayer flew into them, thankful for the warmth and the comforting strong embrace. She had been feeling desperately alone since Jaken had taken the children kicking and screaming for _their_ _own good.'_

"Oh Miroku," sniffed the taijiya.

Her scent was feminine and distinctively Sango. She was delicious, like a ripe plum, he thought, as the stooped figure of Totosai and the tiny barrel called Myoga came over the moonbridge in hot pursuit of the party.

Raising his nose from her silky, warm, neck, the Monk sighed, knowing what would come next.

"Return to the dining hall. The Taiyoukai and his Lady will not appreciate interruptions now."

Totosai looked the tall male up and down with disgust, amazed at his utter effrontery.

"Look here you self-important stripling, we are on important business. How dare you inform us of what we need, or need not do? I have vital information that will aid in the Lady's rapid recovery," he huffed, not surprised that Myoga had disappeared. _Spineless git_.'

Miroku firmly gripped his Shakujo feigning a smile, as Sango took up a defensive stance by his side, never releasing his hand.

"My most humble apologies, Totosai-sama, would that information happen to concern the Miko's origins? Meaning, she is, unbeknownst to her, in some part an elemental youkai? Or, might I say, a youkai of fire, such as yourself?"

"WHAT!?"

Sango stared at the houshi with a shocked expression.

_**sks**_

Kaede heard Sango's voice and smiled down at the prone figure, gently placing the cool, wet compress, courtesy Jaken, to her forehead. _Finally, we are getting somewhere_.'

Tatsuo whispered to Kaede, raising Kagome's limp hand showing her the ring. Kaede bowed in acknowledgment. "It belongs to her clan."

"But she is ningen, yes?" intoned the youkai healer in resonant musical tone of excitement, his soft green eyes looking over the Miko with secret joy. "That would explain her reaction," he said meditatively, then smiled. He was no longer alone.

Kaede smiled up at the tall, aquiline, bent figure. Tatsuo felt for the Miko's pulse, which was returning to normal, and color began to creep back into her face. Her mating mark was an iridescent cobalt blue to match that of the Taiyoukai's own.

_**sks**_

Unlike Sesshoumaru, protracted silences, in times of stress, were not Inuyasha's forte. He was a Hanyou of action, after all. Looking over his shoulder back into the chambers, he noted the sudden activity around his friend's body, as she was covered, and her pillows fluffed.

"The Miko is unharmed, Inuyasha. Satori is maturing, and had an adverse reaction to Totosai's sudden appearance. He belongs to an opposing faction of the fire demons," said the Western Lord diffidently, as he looked out into the midnight blue sky filled with stars, but devoid of the comforting presence of the moon.

"No shit, Sherlock!" said the Hanyou, grateful that his brother had finally spoken.

Cocking his head, the Western Lord glared at the importunate whelp, realizing, his sibling's reactions were all bravado, fear and worry still palpable from his aura.

Glancing over at his brother cautiously, Inuyasha spat off the balcony, causing the Lord to cringe. "What did Myoga mean, when he said to take my cue from you?"

"I meant Lord Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama would tell you when the time was right." said Myoga in a soft white ear.

Two rather sharp claws removed the tiny youkai by his haori, and glowered at the miniscule being with menace. "Out with it flea!"

"Now my Lord, this is no time to be irritated," said the Myoga, scrunching his eyes closed, anticipating any moment he would see the underside of Inuyasha's forceful palm.

"The Priestess is pyro-kenetic. Her father was a hanyou of fire youkai descent."

"What the fuck!? Kagome is youkai…I mean, sorta…," he said on the top of his lungs, as a firm callused palm covered his mouth abruptly.

Looking below to see if anyone had overheard the indiscreet outburst, iridescent amber eyes looked down into Inuyasha's with a veiled threat. "Her powers have remained dormant until now. This will change as Satori matures. She has no control. This I will teach her, if we are afforded the time before the battle," said the Taiyoukai sotto voce.

Kaede and Tatsuo exchanged glances having overheard, before returning to their patient, who was looking up at both of them curiously, with her own brow quirked in question.

Inuyasha bit his brother's palm and growled. The Taiyoukai smirked, merely turning his head to the side and looking at the Hanyou with amusement, before releasing his obstreperous sibling.

"Fuckin' Perve! Of course you would get off on that shit."

Inuyasha backed away from Sesshoumaru, his brows furrowed in thought.

"How come I couldn't tell? It does explain her temper though."

"Hn."

"She doesn't know, does she? How in Kami do you know?"

"The Goshinboku Scroll our father left in safe keeping at the Higurashi Shrine," responded the Lord atonally, looking to the unusually quiescent sea. He felt her aura caressing his in question. Now was the time to speak to his mate.

A wave of jealousy hit the young Hanyou, which he tried valiantly to suppress, as his eyes filled with tears. Again, Sesshoumaru had bested him. Here was another instance where the Inu-no-Taishou showed his preference for his pure blood son who he entrusted with vital information.

"I'm going to the dining hall," said the half-demon gruffly, head bowed, as he brushed past the Taiyoukai, and leaped over the balcony to the ground, taking off at a run, his face wet. Myoga chose to hang on for dear life to one billowing sleeve, remaining silent.

Sesshoumaru watched with an unreadable expression until the red clad hanyou was out of sight, before acknowledging a soft feminine voice calling his name within the inner chambers.

_**sks**_

Ayame sat dejectedly, unintentionally mirroring the same position Kouga had previously held. Was it so horrifying a concept to be her mate, she thought as tears streamed down her face. He had called her an ogress, and he looked at her with hate. Even Inuyasha, who had been rather nice to her, had grown cold once she dared to insult his friend.

"Why can't I keep my mouth shut!?" she chided herself out loud, removing the dilapidated Iris from her hair, and throwing it to the ground. "So much for lunar rainbows. I will release him from the pact." she vowed, squaring her shoulders, prepared to leave. _I'm better than this!_'

Two clawed fingers held out a delicate Niponese Water Iris by its stem.

Ayame smiled apologetically and took it with a deferential bow, as Inuyasha stooped beside her, looking under his bangs at her with a shy, lopsided smile.

"I'm sorry, Lord Inuyasha. I am jealous of Kagome, and the love you all show her."

Inuyasha shrugged. "She's gonna be okay. We're gonna meet in the hall. Coming?" he said, getting up and offering his hand.

Shaking her head, Ayame declined. "I don't think I would be welcomed. I made quite the fool of myself. Kouga is right."

Noting the bruise on her shin, Inuyasha growled and pointed. "Did he do that!?" he said looking around for the offending Ookami, whose presence he scented.

Taking the Hanyou's hand, she chuckled. "No, actually Jaken did. I gather Kagome has made quite the impression on him as well."

Inuyasha's brows quirked, as his face broke into a handsome smile. "They might be green, but at least he's got em, unlike that mangy cur," he chuckled. "Kagome doesn't do grudges, otherwise she would never have put up with me and Kikyou all these years. Come and listen."

Looking into his warm gaze, her own became soft and smiling despite her sadness and a strong sense of loss. "No, but the Western Lord does."

"Feh! If he says anything, I'll flatten him. You'll find it interesting. We all have something at stake here. Naraku is on the move and we plan on taking him out finally."

Kouga watched with interest, his expression confused, as he followed behind retrieving the previously discarded limp Iris.

"Oooohhh nooooo you don't dog shit! Find your own bitch. I'm not going to lose two women in a row to the Taishou mutts!" growled the Ookami Prince.

Inuyasha smirked, the feel of the little hand was good in his, with the added benefit that there was a gimp behind him that might finally see the value in the demoness, but far too late.

_**sks**_

"Fire youkai? Really, hmmm, but which parent do you think?" said Sango taping her lower lip.

Miroku smiled with the Demonslayer indulgently. She was adorable when she furrowed her little brows in concentration and tapped her lower lip, why hadn't he ever noticed that quirk of hers before?

"My father, apparently," answered Kagome, as she walked slowly beside the Western Lord, taking her place on the zabuton once more. Kaede entered next with Rin and Shippou, followed by Jaken. They all appeared rather somber.

The kitsune walked with a dignified, purposeful stride to sit next to Kaede. He folded his legs imperiously with a supercilious expression on his cherubic, little face, noted Miroku with a wry smile. _It has begun. Imitation being the highest form of flattery_.' the houshi noted. Also, Lady Kaede walked with less obvious pain, as she sat to his left and smiled with a gentle bow, sans cane.

"What is this Lady Kaede? Have you found some miracle cure?" asked the Monk, looking about at all concerned pleasantly, glancing secretively at the Miko, who winked at him in turn. Sesshoumaru growled softly, as a matter of course.

"No miracle, just much needed pain relief. We have healers in my time that make things called pills designed to relieve arthritic pain. That's the name of the condition Lady Kaede has. If she takes them in the morning and at night, it will help."

"Shippou, can you take the backpack from Jaken-sama? I have something for everyone. After I have given everything out, we will talk."

"Yes, Mama." said the Kit, jumping to his feet and retrieving the heavy satchel. Grunting slightly, he brought it to her.

Smiling at the little kitsune, she ruffled his bangs, causing him to blush. "Let's start with you this time."

Reaching into the pack, she brought out a small square of bright green with a multicolored surface that shone. All gasped, as Shippou screamed with glee. "Souta has the next upgrade and I thought you might like _Samurai Warrior Three_'."

"Oi! Gimme that! Souta said I could have it!" said the Hanyou, in a disgruntled tone, entering the room with Ayame by his side, she looking somewhat sheepish.

The amused pleasant tones died in the room instantly. Even the staff, already quiet, held their breath, and looked to the Taiyoukai and the Western Lady for the next move.

Kagome rested her palm on the lord's knee, his jyaki had risen, "Welcome Ayame, would you care to sit? It's been a very long emotional day for all in this shiro." said the Miko with a deferential bow.

Inuyasha strode into the room with purpose, and snatched the GameBoy from the Kit, holding it above his head. "Shut up, runt. I'm gonna have to teach you to play anyway."

"Dog Boy, give that back this instant!" said Shippou. "I'm giving you till the count of five or you will be sorry…" said the little Kit, red faced with anger, stared menacingly up at the smirking hanyou.

The half-demon snorted with disdain. Ayame sat, fascinated as the small demon continued to glare up at the tall red clad being with no sign of fear. Inuyasha was far too engrossed in his new acquisition to pay the smaller being any mind.

Kagome made to rise in defense of her Kit, as strong callused fingers squeezed hers, requesting she wait.

"Ichi, ni, san, she, …go! Kitsune-bi!"

Inuyasha recoiled instinctively, as red flames appeared to shoot from the kitsune's hands towards his face. That fraction of a second was all Shippou needed in order to kick his legs from under him, as the Hanyou landed with an ungainly thud on the tatami.

The Kit retrieved his new toy and went back to his assigned seating, looking blankly through his bangs at the Western Lord, whose own eyes met his with equal stoicism. Shippou inclined his head a fraction, and returned to his game with a mildly pleased expression. The Taiyoukai was right, size, did not always matter in battle. Understanding your opponent's weaknesses did.

"Inuyasha," said the Priestess sweetly, "I would suggest you take your seat, before I make you." She squeezed her Mate's hand in thanks, having observed the subtle communication between both males.

The Hanyou righted himself, and growled at the kitsune before flopping in his rightful position next to Kagome. His eyes were angry slits as he looked at the happy, squealing kitsune, showing Rin how the game was played, seemingly oblivious to Inuyasha's threatening stare.

"Where are Totosai and Myoga?" said the Miko, as she handed multi-colored elastics to Sango, for her hair, receiving a happy smile of thanks, while Kirara lay in her lap.

Sesshoumaru interjected, "Totosai is attending his oxen, and will not be joining us for the evening meal. Perhaps you will see him in the morning, Priestess, before he leaves," responded the Lord noncommittally, as he poured warm sake, giving a marked look to the Monk, who averted his own gaze. Sango caught it.

"Where is he really?" whispered the taijiya in Miroku's ear.

"Later, my sweet…"

"Yeah, come to think of it, where is that little ass-wipe Myoga? Might have known he would disappear again," muttered the Hanyou grumpily, downing his sake with one gulp, burning his tongue. Kagome snickered.

"Whattthhhh's thooo fuddy?" said the Hanyou as he drooled, and grabbed the proffered water from the serving maid. It poured not only in his mouth but down his chin. Sesshoumaru cringed with embarrassment at his brother's abysmal manners, as the entire table broke out in renewed laughter, and Inuyasha pouted.

"Great table manners there mutt!"

"Fu…"

"**INUYASHA!** The young are present! If you are unable to control your tongue, leave or deal with the consequences! " said the Lord, having had quite enough of his sibling's disruptions for the evening.

Kouga began to laugh mockingly. Ayame leveled him with a frigid glare.

"Silence, Wolf! Sit down! We shall eat, and discuss our plans for the morning!" hissed the Taiyoukai, never once looking at the Ookami Prince. His migraine was returning with force. Gentle fingers pressed two, small pink objects to his lips. He took them, and swallowed.

Kagome averted her own gaze, stifling a laugh, at the shocked look on both Kouga's and Inuyasha's face, while reaching for her mate's sake cup.

"NOOOOOOOO!" came the unified cry. Kagome blinked, and Kirara mewed with disapproval at her from across the table.

"It's for _**him**_. Miroku, please pass the water for my Lord. He won't be having anymore sake for the night," said the Miko, a bit ruffled by the collective rebuke.

Looking to Inuyasha, who had his tongue extended, eyes crossed, examining it for damage, Kagome sighed. Was this to be her life as Western Lady, a brother- in-law always on the verge of a meltdown, with the sensibilities of a twelve year old? A Mate just this side of a psychopathic killer, when riled, yet capable of unsurpassed tenderness, as long as no one else was privy to the fact? He did have the most sinfully delicious lobes amongst other things, she sighed looking back at her Mate's dignified profile wistfully. _Acceptable, it could be a lot worse, Kagome. Let's get on with it_.'

"Right, can someone tell me what I said before I fainted? Let's start there."

_**sks**_

Crashing waves beyond their balcony was comforting as the Miko snuggled into the familiar scent of fresh linen next to her. The Taiyoukai adjusted himself to curl around the female, while propping his other elbow on a pillow, intently reading his gift, _The_ _Little Prince_', by Antoine de Saint Exupéry.

Kagome looked up at his handsome face, drawing one finger lovingly over the maroon markings on his cheeks, then passed her fingers over his lips gently, tugging his lower lip slightly, revealing fangs at rest.

Staring into his mouth the Miko blinked in fascination, "Those puppies look dangerous, my Lord. I wonder if Satori will have those?" she said conversationally, one delicately arched brow quirked.

"Hn," came the noncommittal reply.

Raising her yukata for ease of movement, she crawled onto his lap, straddling his silk clad thighs, knees bent on both sides of his hips.

"Miko, are you incapable of being still? This Sesshoumaru is reading," intoned the Taiyoukai quietly, turning the page with one clawed digit, while placing his other free hand around her lower back to support her spine, while continuing to read.

Kagome folded her arms across her chest indignantly her deep brown pools held a spark of mischief. _Playing hard to get, I see_.'

"Fine, answer this. Do you think we will find what we are looking for in the gardens in the morning? I'm excited at the prospect. Could it really be as simple as that?"

"Hn."

With a loud exaggerated sigh, Kagome got up off the object of her affections, and headed to the low table before the crackling fireplace. She distractedly poked a log, before eyeing the fruit bowl. She was beginning to become perpetually ravenous, hence its presence.

Looking back at him with a wicked grin, she began to hum to herself innocently. One amber eye appeared above the novel then returned to the page, as she carefully peeled the banana while looking at her Lord, who she knew was perfectly aware of what she was doing. She could both scent and feel his arousal. He was keeping his heat in check for some unclear reason.

Deciding to ignore him, she crawled back onto the palette, and over his hips, then gently sat on his lap, pressing firmly into his groin, and began to admire, the unsheathed banana.

"Mmmm, it smells so good, so ripe and mouthwateringly delicious. I think I'll take a bit. Want some Sesshoumaru?" she said in a sultry tone, before running her tongue over the unbitten tip of the banana, then slowly pressing the tip to her open lips, looking at the Taiyoukai meaningfully.

_**sks**_

A sudden frustrated growl and the faint scent of the burning fruit in the fireplace caused the Miko to giggle. She found herself crushed happily below a Taiyoukai, feigning angry rumbles against her neck, while she squirmed below him in delight.

"Lady Koko needs her rest, as does our pup. We have much to do in the morning, and you will join me in the dojo to meditate at first light," intoned the Lord, licking her mark, suggestively while situating himself around her to spoon.

Kagome sighed contentedly, relaxing into his warmth, running her fingers through his silken strands cascading over her shoulder. She stilled in sudden thought, turning to face citrine eyes with a curious expression. "Who exactly is this Koko, you speak of Sesshoumaru? Explain now please, my Lord. I've had quite enough of surprises for one day, thank you very much," snapped the Priestess, glaring at her Mate. _This Koko had best not be some damn concubine!'_

Ignoring her expression, the Taiyoukai snuffed the lantern light and the chamber became cloaked in darkness but for the fire pit's glow and the glimmer of stars beyond the balcony.

Pummeling her pillows in frustration, Kagome rested fitfully on delicately scented pillows, remaining rigid in his arms, as her Mate continued his stoic silence. Sesshoumaru snuggled into her neck, seemingly oblivious to her frigid demeanor.

Giving in to the inevitable, she relaxed listening to his even breathing. She absently pulled a few flaxen strands through her fingers meditatively, lifting them to her nose, sighing contentedly, as his heart thrummed against her back comfortingly.

"Rest well, Ruru," she whispered somewhat petulantly.

"Lord Ruru also wishes his consort, Lady Koko a restful night. Sleep Miko, or you will be punished for your continued disobedience," intoned a deep, resonant baritone.

Kagome smiled, nestling into the Taiyoukai's warm, hard body as restful sleep claimed her.

--

**Author's Note**:

Sometimes stillness is required for things to find their fruition and above all else, lovers must also be friends capable of play, otherwise why bother?

Ja Ne

**EP**


	26. Part Twenty Six

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance we would not have fodder.

Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.

**Edited by: Meara the Celt**

Quotations by Antoine de Sainte Exupery from "_The Little Prince_"

Reviews are fuel.

**EP**

**Japanese Terms/Phrases Used In Part Twenty-Six**

**'Aoba no fue' – an ancient flute, belonging to the eldest son of the Genji family. **According to the folklore in Izumi, Fukui-ken(Japan), 800 years ago, Yoshihira, eldest son of Genji Family, and a musician of merit, was defeated Heiji-war. He was killed, and his descendants inherited his flute.

**Part Twenty-Six This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"_**You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed**_."

Quiet, but for the sounds of a day begun by all who were in the service to the Western Shiro, the odd, uncertain bow returned from above by a female whose long midnight tresses shone in the gentle rays of the rising sun, her comely, delicate features enhanced by the morning light and her genuine warmth.

The flutter of pale, toned, silk burnished by the dawn's glow, accentuated the Miko's pallor as she stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard contemplatively, pulling her yukata tightly about her. There was a chill in the air, equally in her soul. The morning's peace and the distinctive smell of the sea wafted to her nostrils. Its breeze caressed her skin causing goose flesh on her neck. Below, a woman and several small boys, possibly her sons, close in ages, shared a quiet joke. The female in question stopped to wipe the nose of the youngest called Norio, before hurrying off nervously on seeing the Western Lady observing them. Kagome's brows furrowed briefly in question, before her thoughts turned to her own human family beyond the well.

What were they doing? Did Souta get off to school on time or had he overslept? Her father was a hanyou like Inuyasha? Okaa-san must have known this, of course, hence the omamori Sesshoumaru wore. Her father, a descendant of the House of Fire, an ancient youkai race, surely Sesshoumaru's vast library would afford her information about a part of her she had never known, but for stories, she thought fairy tales, told at her father's knee? This would explain the far off look Otousan would get sometimes, and the sudden silences between ChiChi-ue and Jii-Jii, all made sense now. Ayumi would be married within the week? Would Sesshoumaru allow her to go?

'_What of the visions last night, and Naraku's strength? Why did I react so violently to Totosai's presence? Was that why Sesshoumaru had sent him away?_' Kagome was confused, and felt the sudden need to be home. '_He is awake and has been for some time, simply watching me, while lying there. Waiting…but for what?_

Cool, sleepy amber watched through thick, silver lashes the myriad emotions traversing the Miko's face. '_Her aura is meditative and melancholy. She feels alone, isolated in a strange land_. _To be expected,_' reasoned the Western Lord. Kagome never rose early. She enjoyed her sleep, and short of dragging her out of the futon bodily in the mornings, he indulged her. Yet, this morning, of all mornings, she arose, of her own volition before first light, denying him her warmth, lost in thought, observing the workings and staff of the shiro in quiet contemplation. '_She is aware I have awakened, but has not acknowledged this_.'

_**sks**_

'_Was it co-incidence that my chamber and that of the Priest are adjoined by a fusuma?_' thought the Taijiya, shaking her head. The change in arrangement had occurred sometime last night. She smiled to herself, knowing Kagome had something to do with this.

The quarters were much more to her liking, far more austere than her previous. A futon, a bowl and jug for cleansing and a small Tansu, and a low table, while various ancient weapons lined the walls. '_Thank you, my sister_,' she thought smiling, as she stepped to her window overlooking the majestic Tea Garden and its waterfall.

'_That's for Miroku. Kagome misses nothing_.'

"Breathtaking view isn't it?" said the Houshi from behind. Sango spun around in fright, nearly losing her footing in the process, caught by strong hands briefly to steady her. When had he come in?

"Not that I mind, but you really should knock when entering a woman's quarters or anyone's for that matter, Monk," intoned the Taijiya calmly. She returned her gaze to the beauty before her, ignoring the electric current that passed between them in their brief embrace. "Yes, it is."

Her hair was still down, flowing just a little past her shoulders, dark, rich with a few chestnut highlights, from all her time in the sun. "It most certainly is," agreed the Monk in a tone that caused the Slayer to turn to him, unaware he had moved closer during their exchange.

Sango blushed. "Can I safely assume we are talking about the view?" she answered, keeping her eyes glued to the meandering waterfall, unable to look back into his translucent, violet eyes. She knew what she would find there. The heat of their bodies close proximity unnerved her, as she tried to maintain her even breathing.

"Sango," whispered the Monk, almost meditatively. His warm breath tickled the exposed skin at the nap of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Firm arms came about her waist. "You smell wonderful," said the Priest, his lips touching her neck briefly, having moved her hair to one side, the feel of her hair soft and silky against his face.

"I - I'm not ready, Miroku, I'm sorry," she said in a whisper.

The Houshi chuckled softly, but did not release his prize, tightening his hold. She did not resist.

"I merely request a morning kiss my beautiful coral goddess, nothing more."

Sango turned in his arms, her face relieved and shy, her own hopeful eyes looking into his for deception. There was none.

"I'm no goddess. My hands are rough. I have no patience and I, as Kagome would say, have lots and lots of intimacy issues, due to my…what were the word she used..._'psychological trauma_' of watching my mother love a man, that loved everyone including her indiscriminately."

Miroku pressed a finger to her lips. "I know…"

"You do?" said Sango, her large brown eyes opening in surprise.

"Do you think the Priestess and I have not discussed my tendencies and how it affects you? I love women, Sango. I love everything about you, from your curves, to your laughter, even your maddening inability to keep a train of thought at times. I actually like you. In some ways, you are far superior to the male of the species. You are kinder, more adept with the human spirit and intuition. You are, as a group, more connected with the Kami than the average male, who has to work at it. I enjoy your company as a sex. Like most men, I do a lot of talking. It doesn't mean I do most of what I say."

Sango stood back in his arms, her fingers intertwined with his loosely. "Are you saying that you have never slept with anyone yourself? Because if you are, I don't believe you." She said ruefully with a hint of deprecating laughter in her eyes.

A shy smile came across his face, as he held up two fingers.

"You have had two lovers only?" said Sango in disbelief stepping back from the Houshi, relinquishing his grasp. This was far too much to take in so early in the morning without her tea. Her Miroku was, perhaps, not a male whore after all.

With a sad sheepish smile, he moved to leave, recognizing he had perhaps told her too much, feeling somehow naked in a revelation, he had not meant to share so soon. He side-stepped her, as she stood facing him, heading back towards the open fusuma.

"Miroku? Please tell me the truth. I am not judging you," intoned the Taijiya. "I simply need to understand why you…you led me to believe…well that you …I mean."

Turning to face her once more, "We should conduct our morning practice before the Taiyoukai and the Western Lady arrive at the dojo. I will meet you there. We need never speak of this again. I understand how you feel. My apologies, Sango," said the Houshi with sudden reserve and formality, while maintaining his usual easy casual smile that never met his pained eyes. Though her mistrust was well founded, it hurt, and he did not wish to discuss something so private any further. There was no point.

Sango stepped towards him with a purposeful gate, sensing an unwanted shift in his demeanor. '_He is attempting to close me out, after we have come so far._'

"Please don't leave. Talk to me Miroku," with a slight edge of pleading to her voice, standing behind him, one hand resting on his afflicted arm. His muscles jerked beneath her grasp. Miroku's voice hitched in his throat, "Sango, I will meet you in the dojo, if you wish to practice. Please, don't touch me right now."

"No! Face me, talk to me, please. I am standing here begging you. Please don't hide from me, Miroku. I-I care, I just need to understand," said Sango, growing frightened, by his sudden refusal to talk, and the wall that was climbing higher between them.

"Let me go Sango, now please," rasped the Houshi between clenched teeth. "I want you, and it is not fair to either you or me at this moment. I wanted you the first time I saw you. I have nothing to offer any woman long term. You are right on that score. Let's forget all of this." He said with a sad smile, looking down at his covered palm. "This" he pointed at his palm, "is my fate, perhaps before the final battle. Since being here, it has grown, exponentially. Something about the shiro is quickening the process and I don't know how to stop it, or if I could, that I should," he explained matter-of-factly, no passion or trickery evident in his speech.

Sango noted his eyes were sad when they looked into hers. 'I_s this Plan B?'_ wondered the Taijiya.

"Will I see you there? In the dojo, I mean?" queried the Priest coolly, smile set firmly in place.

Unsure what to say, Sango nodded. "I'll meet you there shortly. Give me a few minutes to gather some things," she said avoiding his eyes, looking to the curled neko, still asleep on the futon amidst crumpled dark linen.

With a curt bow, he re-entered his chambers, sliding the door closed, his devil may care smile vanished upon its closure. The veins pulsing in the arm she had recently touched. He was afraid.

The fusuma shifted beneath his back, as he eased himself off it, curious as to why the Taijiya was opening it. He had taken his staff with him. What did he forget?

"Slayer, did I forget something?" inquired the Monk in a pleasant tone he did not feel.

Sango smiled shyly up at the houshi. "You forgot your morning kiss, Monk," answered the Slayer stepping into his chamber. Closing it behind her firmly, she pulled his face to hers in a tender kiss.

_**sks**_

Her pulse quickened with each step he took towards her on the balcony.

"May I join you, Miko?"

She inclined her head in affirmation, selecting not to turn into his arms just yet. Tatsuo was below observing the sunrise with hands loosely clasped as though in supplication, a gentle, amber light emanating from his palms.

"Tatsuo is observing his morning ritual, just as this Sesshoumaru does with the moon."

The feel of hands resting against her stomach, made the Miko smile. Leaning into his hard welcoming warmth, the usual butterflies fluttered within in greeting.

"I love you, my Lord."

"This is, of course, understandable," said the Taiyoukai with feigned indifference, though his heart rate increased markedly.

Kagome smiled secretively, feeling his jyaki caress her own aura. Closing her eyes, she focused within, eliciting a soft purr of satisfaction from her Mate, who nuzzled her neck in response.

She chose to turn to him then, smiling up into surprised and twinkling citrine, holding his face between her hands gently. "Rest assured, I will get it right one day and not merely tickle you, my Lord. You will feel what I feel when you touch me, and more. I am a very lucky woman, despite your tendency to be an egotistical, dogmatic…" soft, moist lips shut her own, pleasurably, pulling her into a hard embrace.

"You taste of banana, Miko," said the Taiyoukai informatively, coming up for much needed air, wisps of silken silver dancing in the caressing wind.

The Priestess gave her Mate, a lecherous grin. "Your fault entirely that this Kagome is sublimating, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked, looking into deep chocolate eyes with mild amusement, "We must speak of my heat and its affect on my primary Bitch."

Kagome's lewd smile vanished.

The Western Lord could have kicked himself, or at the very least Jaken, had he been about, he had done the unthinkable, again.

"This Sesshoumaru meant…"

Never mind, my Lord. I get it. Your almighty pheromones are making me this way. Nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that I love you, or anything stupid and emotional like that, and that I might simply want to make love with you, because you are you. Let's be practical. My reaction to you can only be due to your heat. Do you find a flaw in this Kagome's logic, my Lord?" said the Miko coldly, forcefully extricating herself from his hold, lowering her eyes, for fear he would see the hurt within them.

"Pheromones?" queried the Taiyoukai, as though she had said nothing else, giving her a impassive stare.

"That is what we call them in my time; sexual hormones. I guess that has something to do with my wanting you. Me being your 'primary bitch' and all," asserted the Miko in a clipped icy tone.

"Excuse me," she said politely, walking past him abruptly, picking up her geta, prepared to leave.

"I'm going to take a walk in the courtyard, if that's okay, my Lord? Just need to clear my head from all the testosterone and estrogen in the room. Kami knows…" she stopped. What she was about to say would come off sounding sullen. Recognizing, she needed to control her vituperative urge when irritated with her Mate. Kagome gave the Taiyoukai a perfunctory bow before walking out, closing the sliding door softly behind her.

He did not follow.

_**sks**_

"_**Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always explaining things to them."**_

Kagome's walk had taken her to the Lily Garden, following the ethereal sound of a flute to its source. She found Rin resting against Ah-Un's side, her eyes closed, as deft chubby fingers played each note true. A gentle, sleepy roar accompanied the sound of a bamboo flute, expertly played. Each note settling the dissonance within the Miko's soul, her anger of a few moments before evaporating. The Taiyoukai's ward perpetually amazed Kagome. Usually a bundle of activity, she sat quietly, almost serene, totally focused.

Rin opened her eyes, and shyly smiled with her other favourite adult.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan. Rin plays for Ah-Un. They like Aoba no fue, a gift from Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Good morning Rin, you play beautifully. Who taught you?" asked Kagome, coming to rest beside the small girl, folding her yukata under her calves, as she kneeled. Un opened one sleepy eye, then closed it again, recognizing the being that sat next to his charge. Ah merely snorted in greeting.

Kagome chuckled, "Good morning Ah," he snorted in response, closing his own eyes returning to restful repose.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," replied Rin, placing the bamboo flute to her side, reaching across to gently, touch Kagome's stomach.

"Rin loves Satori and will take care of her," said the little girl with a gap toothed grin.

"I am sure she will love you too, Rin, and we all will take care of each other."

Rin gave Kagome a sidelong look, then folded her small chubby hands, thinking of the right words to say.

"Please, my Lady, don't be angry with Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome quirked her brow and gave Rin a half smile, "That obvious huh?"

Rin's head bobbed in agreement, her warm dark eyes sad. Kagome pulled the little girl to her, resting her head in her lap, gently stroking her hair. "Don't worry, I am already way less angry with him. Are you saying he taught you how to play, Rin?" said Kagome, wishing to change the subject. The little soft head moved in her lap, confirming her assertion.

"Interesting. Sometimes, I don't know what to make of your guardian, Rin. He is so many beings at once."

"No he is not. He is Lord Sesshoumaru, always the same."

Kagome looked at the little face looking up at her, with a curious expression, "Meaning?"

"Just that, he is the Western Lord," said the little girl, matter-of-factly, beginning to fidget.

"Hn," intoned the Miko, "Perhaps you are right. Thank you, Rin."

"Rin is going with Ah-Un to find sweet grass. Bye, Kagome-chan," said the little girl brightly, retrieving her flute, and climbing onto the back of Ah-Un. Her conversation over, her mind turned to greater things, as the dragon flew off beyond the castle moat with one small being on his back, hair fluttering in the wind.

'_Just like Sesshoumaru_,' thought Kagome, as she rose. She still needed some time to herself, before returning to their chambers.

_**sks**_

Tatsuo's gaze returned to the sun, well pleased, as he toyed with the ring he had not worn for six centuries.

The radiant ball of light he held within his hands pulsed with life, changing shade from pale amber to a far deeper hue verging on red with the approach of the Miko, who watched in quiet fascination, as the light changed and deepened the closer she got to the stately, quiet, youkai.

"Onegai –shimasu," said Tatsuo in his usual deep, yet musical register, before greeting the Miko with a deferential bow.

Kagome felt as though she was interrupting, "Gomen nasai," she said quietly, turning to go in the opposite direction. Thus far, she had managed to interrupt two very private moments.

"My Lady, if it pleases you, I wish you to share the moment of rebirth with your humble servant Tatsuo?" he said in the form of a question, but in reality, was a statement. Bending reverently, his palms extended towards her, the ball seemingly resting mid air on the flat of his palms, pulsing at her in greeting.

Bowing, equally graciously, Kagome smiled shyly, then extended her own palms in a similar fashion, while the ball rolled, for want of better words, onto her own, tickling the skin. Large brown pools looked into Tatsuo's smiling green with guileless glee. '_She is his likeness_.'

Kagome stared into the light with pleasure as it bobbed up and down in an undisciplined fashion, unlike the restful state it held previously.

"Focus, close your eyes and see it still," said a familiar, deep register.

Kagome tensed instantly, her lips pursed, her formerly happy aura growing cool. The ball sputtered and dimmed briefly, the light uncoiling from its spherical shape into that of an open flame surrounding her hands in a maelstrom of angry movement with hues of red and purple at war, like oil and water, each resisting the other, seeking equilibrium, but finding no rest.

Tatsuo looked at the Taiyoukai with veiled displeasure, his formerly soft green eyes growing cold at the unwanted intrusion.

"If my Lord wishes, Tatsuo can engage the…"

The Western Lord snarled, his fangs evident to the Healer, who wisely selected to maintain his silence, offering no further assistance or resistance, as he lowered his gaze in contrition. He had overstepped.

"Help me Tatsuo-sama, I don't know how to control this," intoned the Miko. She had felt the angry spike in her Mate, and though not wishing Tatsuo to bear the brunt of the Taiyoukai's wrath, she did need his help. Something had gone wrong with the light and it was Sesshoumaru's fault. Somehow, when Sesshoumaru had commanded her to focus, it had the opposite effect. The joy of discovery lost.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head diffidently, stepping away from his Mate, turning on his heels and heading for the dojo.

"Miko, your presence will not be required in the dojo, should you be able to control the flame," said the Taiyoukai brusquely, his voice sounded distant, defeated and hollow in his ears. He had wanted a moment with her, to explain, and instead, he had come upon her, happily engaged with another of her kind. Her aura danced in Tatsuo's presence, so much so, she had not been aware of his approach.

Tatsuo smiled softly with Kagome, who stood rigidly staring at the flame that now danced out of control, and continued to swirl around her fingers. "He is right, the flame, my Lady is a reflection of the state of your mind. You must control it. Anger, does not harness this power we share. It is a gift to our kind. Go to him. Clear your mind. I will be here when you return and then we can speak of the old world, from which your father's mother came."

Kagome lifted her eyes to the soft green that looked at her in an avuncular manner. Something felt familiar about the gaze, she furrowed her brows, looking over her shoulder, as a tall figure in white turned the corner, slowing noticeably not quite as rigid, not quite as sure in his steps. Closing her eyes, Kagome focused on his face, and most particularly his eyes, selecting to remember the gentle expression he wore, often times when looking at her in the darkness. "He had meant nothing by his statement."

"Yes, my Lady. From a pup, he has always been logical, taciturn, and somewhat cool. Do not mistake that for anything else. It is a requirement of the heir to maintain his distance. Much depends on his decisions. The Taiyoukai does nothing without purpose. You are his Mate, closer than kin, in some ways. You are required to go within and decipher his true meaning, when in doubt. Look at your hands, my Lady," said Tatsuo with an amused tone.

Kagome was initially unable to see Tatsuo's aquiline features as she opened her eyes. The pulsing amber light enveloped both herself and the healer. They were '_in'_ the ball of amber light.

The Priestess laughed, as their fingertips touching briefly, setting off an electric spark, causing her to jump and giggle self-consciously. "Thank you Tatsuo. It's so beautiful. How did you do this? It feels so warm and… and loving."

Tatsuo shook his head, "Priestess, you thank the wrong youkai. Attend to your Master, your Mate, the one who gave you this ability to express this power. A power, that even after millennia of practice, I am still unable to produce alone. He is the Western Lord. Honor his gift."

Kagome bowed, this was the second time this morning someone had told her this, by other words.

"Did you know my grandmother?" said the Miko, suddenly registering something the healer had said in passing, watching the play of light gently begin to fade. Tatsuo withdrew his fingers from hers slowly, pulling the light source towards himself once more. Kagome felt the tug. "It was you, last night, not Totosai, that I felt." said the Miko in surprise.

"Please my Lady, attend to your Mate. I will be here. We have all waited long for your presence, and his completion," said Tatsuo firmly while bowing. "I must attend the Ookami who complains of a headache. He waits in the stone garden."

It was then Kagome noticed the ring, similar to the one she wore, just broader and its etching different to that of her own. She felt another pull, this time from the direction of the hot spring. Sesshoumaru was calling her.

Turning swiftly she headed for her Mate, then stopped mid flight, turning once more to face Tatsuo, "Ah-Un, I have often seen you with him, I mean them. Is he Lord Sesshoumaru's pet or his guardian?" Tatsuo's deep smiling eyes continued to disconcert her with their familiarity. '_He looks at me as though he has known me before._'

"If it pleases both you and my Lord, we can meet again once you have completed your tasks for the day. Ah-Un was a gift to the Dog General, at the birth of his first-born son. Ah-Un is his pet and yes, his guardian."

Kagome bowed. "Gurache."

"Dou itashimashite," said the healer in turn, taking his leave.

She felt the pull again, more forceful this time and headed towards the hot spring at a run, nearly knocking over Inuyasha, who shook his head and yelled at her retreating figure.

"Oi, Kagome, lover boy will wait. No need to break your scrawny neck getting to him and don't take too long either. We have shit to find today," he yelled at the now distant form barreling at great speed down the hall. A slow smile crossed his face.

"If I'm lucky someone will be hot and heavy about me one day."

"Luck has nothing to do with it Inuyasha. Love does." said a rich female voice, chuckling.

Inuyasha blushed, folding his arms within his sleeves, suddenly uncomfortable, having been overheard. How had he missed her scent?

As though understanding his unasked question, Ayame stood and approached him. "We wolves mask our scent as a matter of course, when stalking prey."

"Yeah? Then how come I can always smell old shitface when he's around?" he said gruffly, looking her over as she approached him rather slowly. Kouga was an idiot. She had the best legs he had ever seen. And the way her hips moved when she walked…it was kinda…and her eyes…damn!

Ayame stopped a few feet away from Inuyasha and held his gaze intently. Arousal was coming off him in waves. She could scent it, and if truth be told, she could see it. She blushed.

"He enjoys annoying you, Inuyasha. As a point of interest, you cannot scent him now, even though he sits over there," she began raising her hand to point, but was stopped, as a firm hand gripped hers "observing us."

A wickedly handsome smile graced Inuyasha's face, as strong, white fangs protruded. A shiver went down Ayame's spine, her knees felt weak. _'This is strange. Perhaps, I'm ill?_' she thought, still captivated by the handsome Hanyou in front of her, who had not let go of her hand.

"Then let's give him something to look at," said Inuyasha with an attempt at bravado. He pulled the willing female to him and hugged her tightly, his nose in her hair. He had wanted to kiss her, but well…the way she looked at him, made him change his mind.

"You blush beautifully, my Lord," said the demoness, her own cheeks crimson. Ayame closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, meant to illicit Kouga's wrath.

This was not Inuyasha's first kiss. That had been with Kikyou. Ayame lips felt different. They were warm, sweet, and kind; her kiss was kind. He pressed his own more firmly to hers, closing his shocked amber eyes, savoring the sweetness of her mouth, and her living breath, wanting to drown in her warmth. She kissed him unreservedly, reveling in her first kiss. There was innocence in his touch that made her feel brave, loving, and safe. His own lips felt like velvet, and were softer than she anticipated. It suddenly no longer mattered that Kouga would bear witness and its possible repercussions. This was, for her, an affirmation as Inuyasha deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers through the Hanyou's silver white, silky hair whispering his name as though a benediction.

"Inuyasha."

Like so many others before her and since, Ayame had made a simple discovery. Letting go and acceptance are the only requirement for the heart to heal. Pain, given time and space, eventually ceases its hold, when we give it permission to leave.

"Inuyasha," she intoned, as he cradled her in his arms, refusing to relinquish her lips.

"Ayame," whispered the Ookami in disbelief, just as Tatsuo approached from behind.

"Prince Kouga?" inquired Tatsuo, concerned as he watched the Ookami's jyaki spike.

"I'm gonna kill that damn mutt!" roared, Kouga indignantly, taking off towards the couple, unmindful he had left his crutches behind, in his haste.

Tatsuo bent and picked up both canes, looking after the livid prince dispassionately. '_They will require my services shortly_,' sighed the Healer in resignation, who went on his way in search of Jaken. '_The Taiyoukai should be informed._'

_**sks**_

_**"Language is the source of misunderstandings."**_

Kagome stopped in front of the closed fusuma, which still bore the tell tale scaring of the Taiyoukai's nails, and smiled to herself, holding her middle. "Satori your daddy is something else, but I love him, and so will you," she said. Apparently, Satori agreed, as the delicate fluttering of butterflies within, followed. Kagome gasped. "You little devil, you have been talking all along. All those times, it was you, not indigestion. Tatsuo is right. I need to listen, really listen. Okay since we are in chatty mode, thanks for saving Uncle Kouga, and your Mom." Another ticklish flutter. So engaged was the Miko in chatting with her 'smalls', she neglected to note, well groomed, clawed feet standing before her. Kagome slowly looked up into cool, impatient citrine.

Pushing him back through the sliding door, she slid it closed. Her gaze never leaving his, as she stripped rather hurriedly, and embraced the still partially dressed Taiyoukai, who was down to his kosode. Ruru was quite happy with the proceedings.

"Listen well, my Lord, this Kagome does not enjoy repeating herself. I took offense, where none was meant. I get jealous easily when it comes to you. The very thought of sharing you with another, or me being one of many displeases me. It lessens our bond in my eyes, and makes me no more than friction, a receptacle for your lust. I am more than that Sesshoumaru. I am woman who is in love with you, and only you. I desire no one else, and I don't care, if it is pheromones because you are in heat, I WANT YOU. Have I made myself perfectly clear, my Lord?" said the Miko, disrobing the Taiyoukai methodically, before she kneeled before him, head bowed, as protocol dictated.

It wasn't lost on the Miko, that there was evident interest on his part. The Western Lord never failed to surprise her, as he selected to kneel in front of her.

"Kagome, you are never to kneel when with this Sesshoumaru alone."

Looking up into glowing, pinked eyes, Kagome's own twinkled with amusement, "Are you quite sure about that, my Lord? This new edict of yours could prove most inconvenient, should I choose to hold you to it," she said meaningfully.

A silver brow raised in shock, as a ticklish sensation traveled up and down the Taiyoukai's spine, ending in his groin. '_She was learning, by dint of perseverance_.'

"You still require unflinching focus, Miko, in order to have the desired effect. Practice later. We are to meet the others shortly," he said in a resolute tone, lifted her into his arms, heading for the spring.

Kagome nodded, her head resting on his chest, one finger toying with one pale nipple, hardening under the pad of her finger. '_She is intentionally making this difficult_.'

"Yes, my Lord."

"This Sesshoumaru will come to dislike that seemingly innocuous honorific coming from your lips. It lacks something in the way of reverence, Miko. You will call me Sesshoumaru, when we are alone henceforth."

"Yes, my…yes, Ruru," answered the Miko, with an impishly grin.

"Hnnnn… Do not toy with this Sesshoumaru."

"Tit for tat, my Lord. Then you will call me Kagome in private. It is my given name, and I enjoy how it sounds coming from those," she touched his lips with one finger. "It works both ways, Sesshoumaru."

"Agreed…Kagome, tell this Sesshoumaru of your practice with Tatsuo, was it productive?" inquired the Lord indifferently, reaching for the shampoo, positioning himself between her thighs.

"You tell me, Sesshoumaru? Did I succeed?" she said, pouring a generous amount into her palm, before lathering his hair.

"Hn."

_**sks**_

_**"It is the time you have spent for your rose that makes your rose so important**__**."**_

"I find the thrill of victory a very intoxicating thing, Monk," bantered the Taijiya playfully, while she sat astride the Houshi shoulders, brandishing his staff above her head. Miroku, lay prone below her, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"You do realize, Monk, if I wanted to, I would simply snap your neck in this position or make demands of you to continue where we left off?" said the Slayer chuckling, unaware of the double entendre in her statement.

Miroku opened his eyes, her groin inches from his lecherous lips. "And I would die a very happy man, dear Slayer, depending on the demand," intoned the Houshi with a lewd grin. Sango blushed, suddenly conscious in new ways of her current position. Hurriedly, she tried to climb off his prone form on the tatami, but too late, as the priest, rolled on top of her, eyeing her lips with hooded eyes.

"You were saying?" challenged the Monk, with amused violet eyes, pressing his lips to hers, further clarifying his point.

"Ahem…" said a small frantic, little kit breathlessly, standing in the outer hall.

"Shippou, my boy, Sango and I have just finished practicing. Can we do something for you?" answered the Houshi good-naturedly, as though there was not a Demon slayer, below him with cheeks the color of cherries. Looking in his small face, the Houshi's own expression changed immediately, as in one smooth movement, he stood, with his staff at his side.

"What's wrong, Shippou," said Miroku, already at the door, closely followed by the taijiya who had retrieved her Hiraikotsu.

Shippou averted his gaze, his own face aflame. '_There must be something in the air. First Dog Boy and Ayame, now the Sango and the lech. I don't even want to think of Mama and Sesshoumaru-sama. Adults are just weird. All this kissy kissy._'

"Kouga and Inuyasha are fighting, please come," said Shippou in a high-pitched squeak, running on ahead.

_**sks**_

Warm, petulant lips surrendered to the kiss. A rough agile tongue demanding entry, while the Miko moaned in ecstasy clinging to his soap slicked body. Rough hands held her firmly against taut abs, which rippled like a stallion within the embrace of her firm thighs. The heat of his rock hard member surged between her slick folds, as he rolled his hips in answer to the pressure of her warmth.

"More," she moaned, capturing his lips in a searing kiss, as her nails dug into the back of his skull.

Pulling his face to hers, Kagome bent and licked each deep, jagged mark, from cheek to ear, nibbling his lob, groaning softly. "I want you …..inside me, Sesshoumaru," purred the Miko, as she bit into his mark, eliciting a growl so deep it coursed through his entire form, causing his member to twitch painfully. '_Control._'

Callused hands with deadly talons, kneaded her rear, leaning her against the wet wall of the hot spring, pressing into her inviting wetness, but not penetrating. The aching need was maddening, her walls convulsed painfully, as she wrapped her legs around him, her heels pressing him closer, intimating her need.

Her own hands, explored taut back muscles that shuddered, as one delicate hand buried itself between them, grasping his sack gently at first, the velvety heat of her fingers, causing him to stiffen, as she fondled him, her lips seeking his once more.

"Take me, my Lord," she moaned against his lips, as she slid her heated need against his.

Looking into her eyes and the want expressed there, the Taiyoukai could not keep her lust filled gaze, as brown orbs reflected a reddening hue, previously not there.

"But first I will feast …" intoned the Taiyoukai. He needed the delicious diversion.

Lifting her bodily from the spring, he lay the Priestess on the stone ledge, her legs still coiled about his hips, her tongue licking his freshly bruised mark. Sesshoumaru shivered, as her teeth pierced his skin, and she sucked. Strong hands parting her thighs from about his hips with difficulty, his hands would not obey him, nor would his eyes. A feminine hand, with long tapered digits, opening nether lips, to receive the benediction of his tongue, teeth and lips, her reddened, slick flesh presented to him in want. The tantalizing sight of her engorged nub of nerves caused his mouth to water with a sudden need to taste his Mate, to quench his preternatural thirst for her.

Kagome groaned in anticipation as his head descended, blood red eyes engaged hers, as he bent and licked her. Warm lips taking in her moist, viscous folds, an agile tongue toyed within her.

"I want you, all of you," hissed the Miko, in frustration.

The sight of his head moving rhythmically caused her to arch into his tongues welcomed invasion. Her hands grasped her breasts, fingertips pinching her nipples, each time his rough tongue advanced causing her to groan with each retreat.

" Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh Sesssshooouuuu … …" she whimpered, completely lost in the sensation of his touch.

She was ambrosia to his tongue, as her essence flowed and filled his senses. Her scent was more alluring than fine sake; delicate, piquant, savory, leaving him wanting more. He knew intrinsically he could not give in to his want, she could not survive it. Kagome was not a demoness, regardless of her lineage and temperament. Complicating matters she was with pup. He would have to maintain control, Satori's development being at a critical stage. Should he give in, he might harm his Mate and his unborn pup. He would have to make do, savouring her taste with his tongue, and carefully sating her rightful sensual thirst for her Mate. He would see her to fruition, but not his own.

Sesshoumaru had not anticipated Kagome's lust or need for him, fueled in part by his pheromones, which increased her libido whether she wished to acknowledge it or not. This was typical of his kind, the Inu, and other youkai, but her responses were that of a full demoness. This perplexed him. Perhaps this was why concubines had always been allowed for the Taiyoukai when in rut. The right protected his Mate and their offspring from the more bestial side of their animalistic needs. With concubines there would be others to sate his thirst while the bitch in question recovered.

The key complication, he wanted no other bitch in his palette. None would do, just this fragile being lying before him, open to his will and need, having the same need. Her body told him as much, as her delicate fingers gripped the hair on his head so tightly it was painful, her nails cutting into his scalp. '_Take her, Master_.'

"NO!" hissed the Western Lord, lifted his head, eyes the color of blood, gripping his shaft with a tortured look on his face, in an attempt to quell his own need, forcing his attentions elsewhere.

Kagome opened her eyes, looking somewhat dazedly at her Mate. Who appeared angered, as he continued to stroke her inner thigh with one hand, one finger poised at her entrance, as he is own eyes were tightly closed. It came to her in a jumbled flash. Was this why, he had refused her advances the night before?

"Sesshou?" queried the Miko in a hushed tone. She leaned up on both elbows, looking at her Mate. She felt the dissonance from him. His need was evident in spirit and body, and yet, he held himself, literally, in a vice like grip. Closing her eyes once more, she decided to utilize the mark, entering him. Her eyes flew open, and a soft sleepy smile graced her lips. He was afraid of hurting them.

"Sesshoumaru, you would never, could never, hurt me," said the Miko softly, as she pulled him too her with her heels. "Come, my love, take what is given freely to you and only you," intoned the Miko in a quiet, sultry tone.

The Taiyoukai opened his eyes, not only were his pupils blood red, but equally the whites of his eyes, a new experience for the Miko. "This Sesshoumaru cannot risk it, Kagome."

"I can. I love you, Sesshoumaru. I want you…as you are now. Trust me…" intoned Kagome, raising herself and reaching for him, pulling him tightly to her, nipping his mark.

"Take your Mate, as is your right, and her wish, my Taiyoukai …" said the Miko in a voice she did not recognize, as she pulled his head to her breast. A rough tongue lathed one nipple, causing her to hiss, as a hard, smooth body, pressed into her pliant, soft one.

"Yes," moaned the Priestess repeatedly, as their bodies writhed in an incandescent ball of dancing, amber light, that flooded the spring, and the honmaru beyond, reaching those gathered within the sacred sand and stone garden witnessing a battle.

_**sks**_

_**"What makes the desert beautiful," says the little prince, "is that somewhere it hides a well."**_

"Get your filth paws of her. She's mine mutt-face," screamed Kouga, charging Inuyasha, who hurriedly placed a frightened Ayame behind him. A firm hand pulled at her shoulder, it was Kaede.

"Come away, child. Ye need not bear witness to the stupidity of male youth."

"She's yours, really? Since when you piece of shit?" growled Inuyasha between clenched teeth, "Was that before, or after you skulked away under cover of darkness, running from '_**your woman**_' for the third time? Naraku should have killed your sorry ass when he had the chance!?" said the Hanyou, charging forward, claws extended, as their bodies connected mid air. The unthinkable happened, when their bodies collided, Tessaiga became unsheathed, spiraling out of its saya, its trajectory taking it towards the fountain's basin, as both males tussled on the ground. Inuyasha raised one hand, his claws glinting in the strange amber light that filled the garden, eyes red, his arm coming down with force, as Kouga struggled beneath him, frightened by the look in Inuyasha's eyes. '_His beast has taken over_.'

"INUYASHA, Nooooooooooo!" screamed Miroku, running into the fray, staff at the ready. As though caught by an unseen force, it joined the spiraling katana in flight.

Jaken pulled the crying kitsune to him turning away from the sight of what he knew was coming, his own staff trembling in his grip. He heard the sound of ripping cloth and a dull thud.

Blood seeping through dark, purple robes, while Sango screamed running towards Miroku, just as Tessaiga arched once more, and made its descent. Red droplets of blood pebbled across its rusty blade, pulled as though by a magnetic field from the staff. As it struck the basin, shattering it into many pieces, the staff plummeted, landing upright, in the spot previously held by the shattered basin, glowing eerily in the peculiar amber light that had overtaken the garden; Tensaiga sinking just below the sand's surface, its hilt exposed, it too glowing amber, just beyond Inuyasha's reach.

Inuyasha stood over Miroku, his eyes remaining the color of blood, yelping softly in question, making little snuffling sounds, as he sniffed his bloody hand curiously before bending to touch the Houshi's chest.

Sango, who now held the barely conscious Priest's head in her lap, grabbed the Hanyou's wrist. "Don't you dare touch him! You bastard! You filthy, stinking bastard! How could you? He is your friend, forever defending you and this is what you do to him? Get away from us!" screamed the Taijiya, as gently, familiar hands, pried her fingers from Inuyasha's tanned wrist.

"What the fuck?" said Kouga in disbelief, pulling himself to his feet, staring at the staff, just as the sun struck the gilded surface of the circles within the head of the staff, causing the surface beneath their feet to shift. By instinct, the partially transformed Hanyou, reached for Tessaiga returning it to its saya.

Inuyasha brushed Sango aside, and lifted the Houshi effortlessly, resting him at Kaede's and Tatsuo's feet, before retreating with head bowed, as the others moved aside, avoiding him. It was then, that the Slayer realized the hand holding hers was Kagome's.

It felt like an earthquake, as the ground gave beneath the sand and stone. A series of fissures appeared in concentric circles around the imbedded staff, as it slowly sank below the surface, followed by boulders, shrubs, moss and sand. A dark cavern appearing in its place, the ancient steppingstones leading below, covered by the detritus that once was the most regal garden of all within the Western Shiro. The trickle of an ancient spring flowed beneath.

Miroku coughed, looking into concerned amber eyes, finding himself resting against a soft surface, Sango's chest. His chest burned and it was hard to breathe, but he knew he would recover. "Inuyasha, next time, a simple, get out of the way, would suffice," said the Monk, with a failed attempt at humor.

The stooping Hanyou snorted, glad his friend was able to speak. "Shut up, and heal, you idiot. That wasn't meant for you, and you know it," said Inuyasha. A pair of long shapely legs stood behind the red clad, rather dirty and disheveled half-demon. Miroku smiled lasciviously at the legs in front of him. Sango noted the direction of the monk's hooded gaze.

"Monk," she said in warning, tightening her hold across his chest. The Priest grimaced.

Inuyasha stood, "Yeah Perv… you'll be fine. Where is Lord Hot Pants? I know he'll want to go down there first," said the Hanyou under his breath. Sango glared at him, brushing the sweat from Miroku's brow, her lips caressing the top of his head.

"Don't scare me like that again, or _I_ will kill you," she murmured against his head while Tatsuo and Kaede worked to staunch the blood flow with medicinal herbs.

"Yes, my love," said the Priest with feigned contrition, his eyes still glued to Ayame's fine set of pins. The female of the species were just such a delight, especially the firm curvy one currently hugging him to her with a rather painful, death grip.

_**sks**_

The thunder of many running feet drew the collective's attention, Sesshoumaru in the lead followed by twenty or so youkai guards, dispersing into the myriad hallways as they approached the little tachi, weapons drawn.

Masaru, the new Commander of Guards, was close at the Western Lord's heels, onyx hair neatly pulled away from his intelligent, handsome face, in a long, thick braid. The only thing marring his own perfection a thin diagonal scar across one cheek, Sango noted. Cobalt blue eyes looked at the Houshi impassively, then at the Taijiya, who lowered her gaze, discomforted by his presence and being caught admiring him.

Kagome missed nothing, looking to her Mate, who observed the little incident dispassionately. Cool citrine took in the Monk's condition. A flick of a wrist, and Tatsuo moved quickly out of the Taiyoukai's line of vision, but not Inuyasha, who begrudgingly stood, folding his arms within his sleeves, and glared at his brother with contempt.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, focusing his attention on the Priest.

"Are you able to stand, Priest?"

Miroku, with the aid of Masaru and Inuyasha got to his feet, stumbling forward. Inuyasha grunted, and hoisted him onto his back. "Where do you want him?" grumbled the Hanyou looking at his brother, guilt written on his face. Miroku winced, as he tried to find a comfortable position, one arm around Inuyasha's neck.

"Not so tight, Monk," chided the Hanyou, avoiding Sango's accusing eyes, as she stood next to him.

"Sorry, my Lord," said the Houshi deprecatingly, "I'll keep the pain to a dull roar."

"You do that," said Inuyasha with a half smile, being careful this time, as he hoisted him higher on his hips.

Extended a clawed hand to his Mate, the Taiyoukai stepped into the decimated garden, his Miko at his side, both taking the first step into the unknown, followed by the hanyou and his charge, Masaru, and Sango.

Four guards stood with expressionless faces in the path of Kouga, who made one attempt to get through.

A deep, bored baritone echoed to those above.

"Should the Ookami prove tiresome in my absence, kill him."

Inuyasha chuckled, "I second that."

A displeased growl was heard from above as they descended into darkness of the ancient cavern, hewn from solid rock.

_**sks**_

Peace, hope you enjoyed.

EP


	27. Part Twenty Seven

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance we would not have fodder.

**Quotations** by one _**J.K. Rowling**_, an authoress of deft skill, giving R.R. Tolkien a marvelous run for his money with a series of novels about a young man by the name Potter… Harry Potter.

Reviews are fuel.

**Edited By**: _**WiccanMethuselah**_ in whom I find grace and a speed demoness, fond of laughter. _**Elle6778**_ gave me wings, you… _**strengthened them**_.

EP

**Japanese Terms/Phrases Used In Part Twenty-Seven**

**Sesshô** or **Kampaku** – In ancient Japan, Sesshô was a title given to a regent who was named to assist either a child emperor, or empress before his/her coming of age. The Kampaku / Sesshô was theoretically a sort of chief advisor for the emperor/empress, but was the title of both first secretary and regent who assists an adult emperor. During the Heian era, they were the effective rulers of Japan. There was little, if any, effective difference between the two titles, and several individuals merely changed titles as child emperors/empresses grew to adulthood, or adult emperors retired or died and were replaced by child emperors. The two titles were collectively known as Sekkan, and the families that exclusively held the titles were called Sekkan-ke or Sekkan family. A retired kampaku/ sesshô is called Taikô.

**Yasha** - One of the demon-gods who protected Buddhism in ancient Japanese folklore.

**Tori Gate** – The entrance to a Shinto Shrine.

**Haiden** – Innermost sanctum of a shrine.

**Part Twenty-Seven - This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"_**You place too much importance... on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be!"**_

Ancient limestone steps led down to a fallen Tori gate, red pigment still vibrantly evident on its columns surfaces.

The Taiyoukai observed this, looking to his mate, who seemed far more concerned with the two arguing males behind her. Miroku was insisting that he was capable of walking, while Inuyasha continued to insist on being his personal mule, as he would delay the other two behind them.

Sesshoumaru's warning growl echoed in the darkness, but did not have the usual effect of silencing the duo.

"Inuyasha, put him down now!" barked the Taiyoukai. His nerves were on edge and the usual bickering did not sit well with the Western Lord.

Inuyasha's guilt had much to do with his insistence on carrying the monk. It was proving impractical, however, as the walkway was becoming more narrow the deeper they went, in part because of the debris on the stairs and the curvature of the limestone walls.

Before any of the party moved further into the cavernous shrine, the priest was abruptly dropped. A few colorful expletives were exchanged between the hanyou and the monk, most pertaining to guilt, ingratitude, and questionable ancestry on the houshi's side. Then, all was once again right with the world, as Inuyasha stormed past the Taiyoukai and the miko respectively, grumbling loudly.

Kagome pulled at Sesshoumaru's hand nervously. "Shouldn't we go after him, Sesshou?"

"No, he is attempting to scout ahead without being asked. He will return."

The darkened cavern was cool and, the deeper they went, the more evident the sound of a running spring, as yet unseen by the group descending the stairs. The faint scent of sandalwood hung in the air, only picked up by the Taiyoukai, his sibling, and Masaru, or so they thought.

Inuyasha sniffed. "Ya smell that Sesshoumaru? Smells like that shit Kagome _**loooooooves**_ on you. Fuck, hurry up, you should see this! What the hell is all this doing down here?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Not half as good as my lord. You should try it sometime, Inuyasha. I bet you would score some serious points with Ayame," she said, quickening her pace down the narrow, steep, and now-slippery stairs. Sesshoumaru was making it difficult to see, as he insisted on walking slowly ahead of her, grasping her hand.

"You can smell it, Miko?" inquired the Taiyoukai in surprise, his hold on her hand growing tighter, as he carefully stepped then gently pulled her down each stair. He was forever mindful of her tendency towards a lack of co-ordination in broad daylight, much less a dark, winding path.

Sesshoumaru's calloused palms were moist. He was nervous, Kagome realized in surprise, an unusual occurrence for the Western Lord. She squeezed his hand in turn to reassure him. Opalescent amber, accustomed to the dark, looked around into hers briefly in understanding and, if she was not mistaken, gratitude. The miko winked at him. It would remain their little secret. It was nice to feel useful, and trusted with his emotions.

"Yes, my lord, I can. It reminds me of the incense used by my Jii-jii before prayers," Kagome answered, then grew guarded once her own words were spoken. Something about this place, felt familiar. Way too familiar. There was a current of air, fresh air, coming not from above but within. There must be a Haiden beyond the outer part of the shrine that led outside. There was no other possibility. _'But outside where… exactly?'_

"Can anyone else feel that current of air?" asked the priestess.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that!" said Inuyasha. "You're right 'Gome, but I'm not sure where its coming from. It smells exactly like when the old codger swings open the reliquary doors. Stop dawdling Sesshoumaru, she's not an invalid yet. Get down here, you won't believe this shit! This is fucking amazing. It looks just like it did before, but underground. And Miroku, I found your staff. You're not gonna believe where it is," Inuyasha cajoled, excitement evident in his young voice.

"_What_ looks just like it did, Inuyasha?" queried the taijiya behind the priest. They were all walking single file now, as the stairs would no longer permit two at a time. The day's light was now just a white spot in the darkness above. Sango did not care to think how long they had been descending in the apparent bowels of the earth, nor did she wish to consider how long it would take to return.

The miko's eyes had finally acclimated to the darkness, but her friend, the priest's, breathing disturbed her. He was evidently in some discomfort, as his breathing was labored. Gravity was working with them; he should not have sounded that way. "Miroku, are you alright?" inquired the miko casually.

"Yes Kagome, I am. In fact, my chest feels fine, as does my hand," Miroku answered. His eyes, also now accustomed to the dark, travelling the walls, he noted the subtle, familiar indentations. '_Say nothing until you are sure, Miroku_,' thought the houshi excitedly.

'Sesshoumaru-sama, if I might ask, were you aware this was a Sekkan-ke Shinto Shrine?" The priest questioned the Taiyoukai as carefully as he dared. He did not need to raise the lord's ire in such close quarters. It could prove deadly, especially as his usefulness might well be at an end.

Miroku slapped his own forehead in sudden realization of what he knew he would find ahead. It would be necessary to be sure, though, before speaking of it to the Western Lord, whose jyaki had risen at the tone in the question, even more so than at the question itself. '_I will have to be a little more careful in future. He knows I am evading him in some way.'_

"If it is permitted, my lord, I think I should perhaps go ahead. This is a shrine of a very unusual kind, but I believe myself more familiar with the surroundings than yourself. It might prove judicious, solely in this instance, for me to lead. If we keep walking forward we should come to two plinths with the stone dog guardians Ah and Un. Beyond, if I read the walls right, there should be an exact replica of the garden before it was destroyed."

Further ahead, Inuyasha's voice echoed, "How the fuck did you know that?! I am lookin' at it, right down to that little basin that the Mangy Wolf hates; beyond that a spring with a path. A very narrow path, one that leads through another Tori Gate. This one is still standing, and guess what's in between?"

Sango, who had been unusually quiet while walking ahead of Masaru, gasped as Miroku stumbled forward. He was caught by a firm arm grasping his shoulder and an equally firm smaller one, underneath it. It was Masaru's strong, well-muscled arm that touched her shoulder and hand in the process of steadying the priest. She withdrew her fingers from below his as if burned.

"Are you sure you are alright?" queried the taijiya worriedly. It was proving rather difficult to see his face.

He responded with a soft, familiar chuckle, then a strong hand reached back to squeeze hers in the cloistered darkness.

"It would take more than one of Inuyasha's 'love pats' to finish me off, Sango. Thank you Masaru, I simply missed my footing while lost in thought."

"Love pat, my ass. I could have finished him but for your blasted interference. You're lucky, lech. I managed to stay my strike just in time. It might not be a 'pat' next time, so butt out in future."

"And for that, my young lord, I am eternally grateful," Miroku responded sarcastically, feeling the wall with his Kazana-afflicted hand. It tingled, sending shivers up his spine. '_It is shrinking._'

Sango felt his hand tense in hers, still very aware of the inordinately tall male behind her, who maintained his distance just a hairsbreadth away from her back. Masaru was not one of the world's best conversationalists, adding to her discomfort at his close proximity. Well, that, and her unwanted attraction to him.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" she asked in a worried manner. As much as he tried to maintain a casual air in his jovial banter, she knew him well enough to know he was hiding something.

"You may lead houshi. Do not, however, step beyond my view. Your eyes will not always spot potential pitfalls ahead. Remain within the sight of a male in the group at all times," warned the Taiyoukai.

Sango huffed indignantly.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot Sango. Lord Pompous means, since all other males here are demonic, we have an advantage in our senses and will notice potential dangers before either you or Kagome do. There is a reason you're in the middle."

"Speak for yourself, Inuyasha. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself should the need arise." snapped the taijiya, who still had a bone to pick with the ill-tempered hanyou.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the priest, whose own perceptive eyes shone back down at him in the darkness. Even in the dim light, the Western Lord could tell the houshi had arrived at some conclusion he did not yet wish to share with the others. '_He is being deceptive, benignly so, but deceptive._'

"Proceed, priest. And, no, until yesterday, this Sesshoumaru had no idea as to the possible placement of the shrine; only that it did exist, according to the Goshinboku Scroll, and that it would be found near one of the springs within the shiro."

The Western Lord stepped aside, moving closer to the wall, as did Kagome to the opposite wall, allowing the houshi free passage, before resuming their order of descent.

**sks**

"_**To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."**_

Kagura struggled for air as a tentacle wound tightly around her long, pale throat.

The Wind Sorceress sputtered. "My Lord… I don't know what you want from me. Kohaku and I have retrieved Akago from the noblewoman. All are dead as you ordered, Hakudoshi and the damn demonic horse should be outside the Western Shiro now," rasped the Wind Sorceress, struggling for air as she tried to pry the putrid, oozing limb from about her neck unsuccessfully.

Naraku had managed to regain most of his humanoid form all the way to his pale torso. The rest remained a soup of decaying flesh, pustules, and malformed tentacles.

A sibilant hiss rose above the myriad whispering demonic voices within the room. "Why were you delayed Kagura? You have been gone for days. Kikyou is at death's door, yet I feel it is by her choice, not the effects of the miasma finally taking her clay body and that dim speck of a soul she possesses. Why Kagura?"

Kagura pursed her lips. Though frightened, she sensed Naraku's agitation and distrust. The miko had been unable to help him heal, by choice, though he was not to know that. The fly in the ointment was Hakudoshi, who he had recalled at the same time he had sent herself and Kohaku to retrieve Akago. He was the red child, the keeper of his true power, who Naraku had hidden away with a noblewoman. With Akago, he would be able to heal, though the fact that he sent for him had clearly been a last resort. This meant he was afraid, very afraid, of the sudden turn of events and the change in the jewel's heart that he possessed. There was now a speck of white light within, which had been purified despite his best efforts.

"Take Akago to her now, see what she hides. Then return him to me, Kagura. At which point, you will explain why it seems one of your feathers is missing."

Kagura's ruby eyes hooded as she averted her own gaze. "Missing? Whatever do you mean Naraku? I don't have time for this inquisition," she retorted brusquely. She felt around in her hair absently, feigning composure, and shock at its loss, while the tentacle about her throat tightened.

Naraku's lips curled into a thin, menacing smile. "Oh yes, it has been missing for quite some time; in fact, a month, possibly two. Very interesting Kagura… very interesting indeed. We will speak of this, but not before Hakudoshi brings my prize. I grow weary of waiting for the Western Lord and his bitch to make the first move. Let the games begin. Don't you agree?" asked the hanyou with a sibilance that caused Kagura to shiver involuntarily. The veiled threat to her person was evident, as tentacles coiled about her waist, tightening slowly while she tried to maintain her composure. '_It would not do to allow him to believe he has caught me out. That would be my death knell.'_

"I hadn't noticed. You've kept me rather busy of late, my lord," she answered with quiet diffidence, not meeting his eyes. '_He has recalled Hakudoshi. Though not a child of Naraku, he was the most powerful of Naraku's incarnations through his brother Akago's, spiritual powers which were inherited at his incarnation at Mount Hakurei. They are both a danger to my own survival as a former trusted minion. Somehow, they both need to be dispensed with, and soon, or the plan will fail._'

"Not as busy as I should perhaps. You seem inordinately fascinated with Kikyou. You spent a great deal of time with her in the dungeon this morning. In fact, you went straight there and spent countless hours with her. Perhaps you would like to join her… permanently?" inquired the half-demon with a malicious smile, his red eyes piercing where her heart should have been.

A pain caught her in the chest suddenly as though her heart was being squeezed. The hanyou chuckled malevolently. "Noooo, I don't think you would like that, would you? Trapped in the dark, no means of escape, no wind in your hair… No… a freedom loving entity like yourself would die, slowly and most painfully, without air. Something to think about the next time you steal away to be with, as you term her, '_that woman.' _I find it curious that the jewel now has a light within it so pure that nothing I do can overcome it. As she fades, it appears to grow stronger, lessening my ability to heal without my body's demonic heart. A curious development don't you think? Hence the return of my beloved Akago who will rectify that shortly, but not before paying a visit to the miko on my behalf. Oh Kagura, if you have been deceptive, I will know soon and you will join your sister Kan'na, but your end, oh, your end will be painful."

Kagura raised her chin diffidently and faced his penetrating gaze. "I am keeping an eye on her since, as you rightly pointed out, she is very near death and is capable of all manner of trickery. Surely, you don't wish her to die before you find out all her secrets or whether she has something to do with the change in the jewel, Naraku? I do this for you my lord, how can you go into battle in your current unrestored state?" Kagura said, lowering her gaze and feigning obeisance, bowing as low as she could under the circumstances with his restrictive hold.

"Really. You think well on your feet Kagura, I give you that. Yes, quite good on your feet… be gone. Attend to the miko whose company you so enjoy. Afterward, return Akago to me, all will become transparent then. You see, Kagura, in those days he spent with you he garnered all your thoughts, all your darkest wishes. Nothing can be hidden from Akago. Make haste, Wind Sorceress, your life depends upon it either way."

The loathsome bonds loosened and Kagura fell to the slimy floor, gasping for air. '_He intends to re-absorb Akago. This could prove ticklish. Equally, though, it could hasten his demise and my eventual freedom, __**if**__ the right parties are informed. He will not truly be able to sustain injury as he had done without his heart_. _Naraku, for the first time, will be made truly vulnerable_.'

"Kohaku, you have served me well," said Naraku. Kokaku's face remained deceptively blank as he held the child in swaddling linen close to his own heart. He could feel the pseudo-child's pull on his mind and had not the energy to resist it. Kohaku did notice one curious thing, though. Each time Naraku mentioned Akago's name, a bitterness rose in Kohaku's throat and not of his own volition. Equally, it occurred when mentioning Hakudoshi, Akago's brother. He dare not hope what it could possibly mean. '_Was it possible Akago did not care for the pending joining which would signal the loss of freedom of both brothers?_'

It had been two days now; two nights of nightmares, of screams, visions of his father, his sister, an entire village of exterminators destroyed by his own hands and assorted lesser demons taken by Naraku. His clan cut down in their prime, all because of the machinations of this decayed composite of demonic flesh. Naraku, in his true form, was nothing more than a jumble of putrefying evil. The face of his sister, Sango, in tears at his loss - a constant theme - and death, as well as the smell of it, made sleep impossible. Then there was the vision of the young girl he had almost slain, had it not been for the timely intervention of the young miko and Inuyasha. Her name had escaped him until he overheard Naraku's conversation earlier with Hakudoshi, who currently was nowhere to be found in the stronghold. What Kohaku found most peculiar of all was that Kagura was not informed of the latest plan; a sure sign she had lost favor and, therefore, could no longer offer him protection, as minimal as it was. Her end was apparently near. Kohaku would have to escape since, the minute the hanyou reabsorbed the infant, Naraku would know the boy had regained his memories.

All this flooded his mind, all because he was given the task of holding Akago for most of the return journey to the fetid hanyou, who still labored under the impression that he was without memory and nothing more than a pawn in his never ending games of power and conquest.

At the mention of his name, Kohaku bowed and averted his gaze from the mass of undulating attachments and rotting ooze. He was uncertain how long he could maintain this guise. He was quite sure that, any moment now, Naraku would sense his deception, yet he did not. Shifting the cloth under the child's chin, he looked into the small knowing eyes. '_Is it possible Akago is preventing Naraku from sensing the change in me? To what end?_'

Kagura knew; she knew the first night as he screamed out in his sleep. She had suspected for quite some time in fact. He always knew she wanted more than anything to escape to freedom. She was the essence of the wind and freedom was her goal. In her case, it really was a matter of time whether freedom would come through death or otherwise. Still, he had to trust someone and, in this case, it was Kagura and the priestess currently in the dungeon. They had a common enemy. Once Naraku absorbed Akago, he would know everything. Somehow he had to escape and prevent Rin's capture by Hakudoshi, it was the least he could do to atone. Even if it cost him what little remained of his life, held together by that single shard imbedded in his back.

"_**Destiny is a name often given in retrospect to choices that had dramatic consequences."**_

The red-clad hanyou looked about him in fascination, his arms folded, as he stood between the two lion dogs, Ah and Un, situated on plinths. One clawed hand tentatively reached out and touched Ah's face briefly, then said hand withdrew quickly as though burned.

"Fuck, this thing is charged or something," said the hanyou, crouching next to it, giving it the once over. He was careful not to touch this time, but still sufficiently curious to look up at it, and its partner with quirked brow. A slow smile crossed the hanyou's handsome face as he snorted under his breath, standing to face the sound of feet finally approaching. Arms folded with a smug expression in place, he waited, most particularly for his brother.

Kagome's eyes were large. "This is gorgeous, my lord, how old is this shrine?" Somehow, she knew that her mate knew more than he was saying. She could outwait him.

"Approximately 2,000 years old, Miko, from start to finish," said the Taiyoukai, stepping off onto the white gravel surface and releasing her hand. He observed his brother's facial expression intently. '_The puerile little pup is feeling smug. He has made a discovery and is bursting at the seams to point_ _out whatever it is_.'

Inuyasha was walking around each of the deities with furrowed brow, completely ignoring the path that led between them to a raised courtyard terrace, lit from above by an unknown source.

Not for the first time, Sesshoumaru was struck by Inuyasha's innocence, youthful exuberance, and excellent instincts for self-preservation. '_He instinctively knows that he should go no further. Inuyasha is worldly in some ways, and yet still a pup in others. He is in need of guidance, perhaps the guidance of an elder who has been remiss in his care_.'

"Inuyasha, you will stop touching the deities, we remain unaware of the repercussions at this time," the Taiyoukai commanded in his usual bored tone, his own arms akimbo, glaring at the young upstart.

The hanyou huffed. Quirking one dark brow, his eyes became mere amber slits, chin raised diffidently. It still rankled each time Sesshoumaru gave him an order. '_Where in kami does he get off doing so? Since when do I give a shit? I've always taken care of myself. I don't need the Snotty Bastard telling me what to do like I'm wet behind the ears_.' Even with this thought, he did step back one pace, digging his toes into the white gravel below and turning his back on Sesshoumaru, before remembering he had the jump on Lord Know-It-All. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder with a deprecating smirk on his lips, the tips of his fangs exposed for effect.

"Why shouldn't I, exactly? This one looks like me, did you notice that Lord Hot Pants? Or did that escape you? The other one looks like he has something stuck up his ass, so I can safely assume he sorta looks like you," retorted the hanyou smugly.

Kagome, shook her head and took in the entire chamber, listening intently to the soft growl of her mate. The lighting was incandescent, its source unknown. What fascinated her was that sense of the familiar, right down to its smell. It was definitely ancient, but lacked the usual mustiness associated with an enclosed space. The white sand and stone were pristine, like the first day they had been poured and laid respectively. The limestone walls were smooth, with ancient kanji and glyphs barely discernable in the current ambient lighting. Between the protective deities was an inclined path of red stone, leading to what only could be a raised altar. On both sides of the path, a meandering spring flowed towards and behind it; probably headed towards the Haiden, which remained out of sight. An object was situated above gilded altar, glinting sporadically as it revolved, but it was too far away to see any definition.

The houshi bowed and stepped past Kagome, who was lost in thought. Sango followed him hurriedly onto the white gravel surface, to take a better look at her surroundings.

Unbeknownst to the Western Lady, Masaru had the assignment of being her personal guardian, so he remained two steps above; directly behind her, awaiting her next move.

Miroku hunched in front of one plinth with its ancient writing. Rising with effort, he did the same in front of Ah before standing, aided by Sango, who smiled at him shyly. Patting her hand, he spoke.

"Inuyasha, you are quite right. If I am accurate, the diety to the left, which is usually the representation of Un, is, in this instance, personified by the Sesshô, or regent. The Ah representation is that of Yasha, a diety who protected the Buddhist monks of antiquity.

Silence followed the simple statement, as feet crunched the gravel beneath.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Come again, pervert? Sesshoumaru is that one, there," the hanyou pointed at his silent elder sibling who stood in front of the dog diety Un, "and the other is me, Inuyasha? Are you saying these two represent US?! For real?! How the fuck is that even remotely possible, if, and that is a big assed if, it's over 2,000 years old, according to Lord Bookworm over there?" queried Inuyasha in a pubertal squeak that was vaguely reminiscent of Jaken, his large amber eyes, the size of saucers.

"Sesshoumaru, what is that? I cannot see clearly," asked Kagome pointing. Finally stepping off onto the gravel surface, a vague fluttering occurred in the pit of her stomach as shock waves coursed through her body, causing her to shiver involuntarily. '_I have been here before_. _If I haven't, then something, or some part of me has_.'

"My staff," said the priest matter-of-factly. "If you will all excuse me, I shall go retrieve it, now that it has served its purpose."

"Oi! Wait one god damned… I asked you a question. I want an answer monk," Inuyasha said between gritted teeth. The statues were giving him the heebie-jeebies, especially the one representing him. It was almost as if its eyes followed his movements.

Miroku examined the base of both statues again with furrowed brows, and nodded to himself.

Turning towards the irritable young hanyou currently glowering at him, violet eyes stared fixedly into large confused amber pools. Inuyasha's expression softened, his ears flattening to his skull. '_Miroku is pissed_.'

Measuring his words, Miroku spoke.

"The answer remains unclear, but it seems, Inuyasha, your coming was foreseen, as was that of your brother, Lord Sesshoumaru. I would think you should see the honor in this. One thing you have always sought in life, admittedly or not, is a purpose, Inuyasha. Here, below the Western Shiro, your rightful home, resides this ancient shrine meant to be protected by both sons of the Inu-No-Taisho. There is no mistake Inuyasha. Right down to your very names, written in stone, centuries old. The Western Lord and eldest son, regent and sire of the coming Enlightened One, Satori; and her uncle, her guardian. Read it,if you don't believe me. Inuyasha, you have a purpose, and it isn't to lope through the canopy of your forest alone for eternity, licking your wounds for being abandoned and unloved. This might well be the seventh treasure, but that remains to be seen. We have yet to reach the Haiden of this shrine; only then can I be sure of what all this implies. Now, if you don't mind, I will collect my staff and try to make sense of what lies beyond, with the aid of the Western Lord," Miroku said in a clipped tone. His palm stung the closer he got to path that led to the altar; the Kazana was acting strangely. Flexing his palm subconsciously, Miroku stepped away from the statues. Instantly, the stinging stopped.

The Western Lord's eyes became angry slits, despite himself. He did not appreciate the priest's tone with Inuyasha, nor the implication of his words. '_The priest is hiding something, something far greater_.'

"Priest, what of your affliction?" inquired the Taiyoukai coolly, his eyes cold slits awaiting the houshi's answer. The Western Lord had noted that the houshi had been favoring it throughout the journey.

Miroku stiffened visibly. There was a barrier in front of him and he had no means of breaking through without aid. He felt it as he approached the red path between the protective deities. Retreating, he looked them over intently once more as the Taiyoukai approached him, along with Sango and Inuyasha, recognizing he was in some form of distress.

Only Kagome chose to remain behind, with Masaru to her left. Squinting her eyes, she finally could make out the outline of the houshi's staff. Her butterflies returned. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply as pale light enveloped her.

"My Lady?" asked a quiet, deep male voice beside her in concern. Masaru could feel the tingle from her skin. Kagome looked up into cobalt blue and smiled. "Nothing, just listening to the Enlightened One and seeing how she feels about all this," she said pleasantly, flicking her wrist towards the altar. She felt, more than saw, Sesshoumaru turn in their direction, his emotions under control but for a slight tingling of her mating mark. '_He did not appreciate the conversational tone I took with Masaru, nor did he like my internal innocent, yet complimentary, musing on the unusual color of Masaru's deep-set eyes_.' Kagome sighed, he was jealous. Distractedly she decided she would have to see about making a few more female friends, if for no other reason than the peaceful co-existence of all other attractive males within the Western Shiro, as well as their longevity. She did not want to have any more bloodshed if unnecessary.

"What is it, Satori?" whispered the miko, before looking at the priest's back and his covered palm, which was trembling. It was glowing a light purple, as was the rest of his body. This was entirely new. She could see his aura clearly, it was incredible strong. To the left of him was Sesshoumaru, his own fire-red aura ablaze, somewhat confused and agitated. Inuyasha's was a few shades lighter than that of his older brother, with flecks of white light interspersed. Sango's was a lovely shade of verdant green, Kagome noticed. '_Is it this place, or my recent experience with Tatsuo, that caused this new ability?_'

"Miroku, you will need both Lords Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to get through the barrier," said Sango, who had been making a detailed study of her surroundings while the others talked.

"I am unsure what they are to do exactly but, as this is their family shrine, it was clearly not meant to be entered without their agreement. They are needed."

Kagome suddenly caught Masaru by surprise and moved forward with surety, stopping to look over both statues intently, while the others watched her attentively.

Turning to her mate, she inclined her head. "Lord Sesshoumaru, would you be so kind as to place Tenseiga's blade in the slot between Un's feet? Inuyasha, please do the same for Ah with Tessaiga? You will find they fit perfectly" intoned the priestess knowingly, stepping back as both males unsheathed their respective swords. Two differing shades of amber looked back at the miko in question; one in shock and the other coolly pleased. Both followed her request to the letter.

**sks**

"_**It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends."**_

All walked behind the houshi, up the slight incline of the crushed coral path to the gilded altar. Reaching it, the priest bent his head and intoned ancient words, bathing the altar in a golden light as he attempted to reach for the staff.

"Stop!" shouted the miko excitedly. "Miroku, look up! Look at the limestone wall behind it. Oh Kami…" said the miko, as she fell to her knees. Sesshoumaru stooped behind her, pulling his mate's shaking body into his as he too stared above in equal disbelief. '_These are the Seven_.'

There, painted in relief, were exact replicas of seven figures. At the center was the Inu-No-Taishou himself, transformed. To his right stood Midoriko, bow raised. And, to his left, a male Kagome recognized instantly as her father, wearing simple priestly robes; around his neck was the amulet Sesshoumaru now wore.

"Kikyou?" said Inuyasha in a barely audible voice. "That can't be Kikyou…" he repeated out loud, falling to one knee. Her form was the only one with a ghostlike appearance, not as well defined as the others. She stood to Midoriko's immediate left, her arrow missing one feather.

"Kagome… the feather," said Inuyasha in a whisper. He had forgotten Kagura's sarcastic inuendo until that moment.

Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement, though the hanyou could not see. "I know, Inuyasha. The feather belongs to either Kikyou or Kagura, I think."

"What?!" bellowed Inuyasha in shock.

Tears streamed down Sango's face as she lowered her head, one delicate, pearlescent tear dropping to the crushed coral beneath her feet. There, in full regalia, was her father with the Hiraikotsu he had bequeathed her. The chieftain of the exterminators stood to Kagome's father's right, a jubilant smile on his handsome face.

Miroku remained silent; his amethyst eyes shimmered as he looked into equally deep violet eyes, ones he recognized from his youth. The man pictured there was younger than he remembered; dark tresses flowed below his shoulders. Miroku's grandfather Miyatsu stood to the immediate left of Kikyou, his staff firmly gripped. He, too, was one of the Seven Treasures, as was a fully manifested fox demon with nine tails - Shippou's father. The houshi counted only six, neglecting to note the position of a radiant ball that hovered over the Inu-No-Taishou's head like a crown of light. There was one other shadowy figure in the distant background of the slab, not easily discernable. The shadowy figure had a pale visage, with a quirked, malevolent smile. Blood red eyes were trained on the radiant ball of light. It was Naraku.

They all turned as the sound of a tapping cane echoed through the chamber. A stooped, ancient figure entered the chamber, fussing with a small dark pouch on his hip. Looking up, his face broke out in a grotesque, gap-toothed smile of welcome.

"Ahhh, you have come, at last. Where is Shippou? I so looked forward to meeting the little kitsune, he shows great promise. Miroku... My, my, you do so resemble your grandfather. And Sango, you are a great beauty; Kagome was quite right," said the elderly male, who had thin beard and dark, mischievous brown eyes. He popped a bit of chocolate in his mouth and chewed with relish, beaming at all concerned.

"Jii-jii?" said the Miko, her eyes the size of saucers.

**Author's Note**

I hope you have enjoyed.

Reviews are fuel.

**EP**


	28. Part Twenty Eight

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Quotations** by one _**J.K. Rowling**_, an authoress of deft skill, giving R.R. Tolkien a marvelous run for his money with a series of novels about a young man by the name Potter…Harry Potter.

**Reviews are fuel**.

**Edited By**: _**Meara, check out her fabulous piece and I warn you not to drink anything while reading "The Courtship of Lady Kagome", you will not regret it. It is charming, witty, and decadently funny with a refreshing, original, perspective. Personally, the first chapter's Haiku still makes me chuckle. **_

**EP**

**Part Twenty-Eight – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"_**It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more**_."

It was unlike Kagura to feel for anything or anyone outside herself, but as she stood in dank, airless dungeon, looking at the pale figure chained, a soft sigh escaped her red hued lips unbidden. '_It could well be me next_,' she thought.

Raising one arm gracefully, she unfurled her fan, allowing her silken sleeve to drop. Usually the sign of an impending battle except in this instance, when she turned to face Kohaku and inclined her head towards Kikyou.

Kohaku stood frozen, afraid to move as he handed Akago to the Sorceress. The priestess looked helpless with her wrists manacled painfully tight. Kikyou's head lolled. Her ashen visage was partially hidden by loose, onyx locks that flowed to mid calf, a startling contrast to the deep red of her hakama.

A near death rattle came from her throat as she fought valiantly to raise her head. Dark, almond shaped eyes looked in his direction, a faint welcoming smile on her lips. There was serenity in her gaze.

"Come closer, Kohaku. There will be no Urasue to resurrect me this time. I must pass, but first I must speak with you. Do not be afraid. You have a task."

The young slayer stumbled forward, turning a questioning gaze to the Wind Sorceress as she cradled the child-like creature in her arms, and nodded her head in encouragement.

"We haven't much time. He is bound to make his presence felt any moment," Kagura intoned, looking towards the door nervously.

"Hai, Kagura-sama," Kohaku bowed and did as he was told.

"Do not be afraid," coaxed Kikyou, again in a raspy whisper, licking her dry lips.

The simple movement of her tongue pulled him from his stupor. He instinctively reached for the ladle close to one of the Miko's soiled, tabi clad feet. Filling it with a nervous hand, he brought it gently to her parched lips.

"Thank you, Kohaku," she said with an attempt at a re-assuring smile.

Unable to meet her gaze, he bowed and bent to one knee in front of her. It angered him seeing the usually immaculate priestess in her current condition.

His head rose as he heard a soft chuckle come from the cracked lips.

"Don't fear death Kohaku. It is just a change in state, in the end and I will be free once more to finish the real mission."

Bile rose in his throat as he curled his fists in frustration. He stood facing the serene visage looking down at him with infinite patience, which he felt she had no right to under the circumstances.

"Meaning no disrespect, Priestess, but he is killing you slowly. Why are you not afraid? Why are you not angry? The jewel is almost complete and once he has it fully restored, he will have the power to destroy all that we have known." One, crystalline tear flowed down his cheek.

"Kohaku!" hissed the Sorceress in warning. "This is no time to be difficult. Simply listen to the Miko."

A soft, cool object touched his cheek. Opening his eyes hurriedly, he realized the hand belonged to the Miko.

"No, he will not succeed in our world's destruction as we know it. All is as it should be, Kohaku. You forget, I am merely a shadow in clay form. I have already died as ningen. What you see is merely my essence, captured for a time."

Before he could stop himself, he retorted. "No, we haven't. We have all been puppets used for his own malevolent gains. We have failed!"

Even though spoken quietly, Kikyou's next words struck the young slayer with its surety.

"No, we have not."

The Sorceress made to approach the young slayer, but was stopped by Kikyou. She had released herself from the manacles with ease and slowly made her way to the filthy futon to sit, as the slayer watched in confusion. '_She could have gotten away all along. Then why hadn't she?_'

"Have you not noticed, Kohaku, that at the center of the jewel he now holds dear, there is a light he cannot suppress, regardless of his efforts?" asked the Miko gently, as she lay prone on the futon.

"Yes," he answered cautiously, with just a glimmer of hope in his voice. He sat beside the reclining figure.

The Priestess gave a weak smiled, having heard the renewed interest in his voice.

Appearances are deceptive, Kohaku. Take Saint Hakushin, the creator of the greatest barrier that has ever existed, until now. He thought he had failed not only himself but his people and Naraku used this human failing against him to his own ends. That very barrier lulled the evil hanyou into a false sense of security born of his own hubris. Within Kagura's arms now lay the seeds of his destruction. So you see, Kohaku, Saint Hakushin did not fail. Had he done anything differently, Akago and his brother would not now exist nor would our reprieve. Timing is everything, Kohaku and though you may not at this moment understand why, it will all work as it should for the final battle."

"How?!" asked the young slayer with a shocked expression. He took the hand that had touched his cheek in his. The skin appeared almost translucent in the dim light.

"I chose, Kohaku, to be captured. As long as Naraku is focused on his goal, he remains somewhat unaware of the happenings at the Western Shiro without Kan'na. His arrogance has cost him. This is as we need it to be. You have a singular task that only you can fulfill," she said breathlessly, looking to Kagura.

Confusion furrowed his brows as he looked down into peaceful, dark eyes. "I don't understand, 'we?'" he asked.

Kagura approached with the child, "We have no more time. I must return with Akago or all of this planning was for nothing," she said. She looked down into the angelic face of the child that held her finger with more force than anticipated. Kagura gasped.

"He wishes to touch you, Kohaku," the Wind Sorceress said in an otherworldly whisper.

Taking the child in his arms, chubby fingers touched his chest, and just as quickly conscious thought of the dank chamber he sat in faded, replaced with a vision of green landscape.

A verdant field came into view. A young girl in a white and orange checked kimono sat under a tree playing an ancient flute, while a dragon grazed peacefully nearby. It was the same girl from his nightmares. His sight expanded to a panoramic view of white tenshu hovering above the early morning's mist. It was the Western Shiro. His inner eye watched as pale, male child with mauve colored eyes lay hidden in the canopy of the woods, quietly studying the small female with a calculating expression. A horse stood behind Hakudoshi, the dull thud of impatient hooves anxious for a run. The only other sound within the pastoral scene other than the notes of the flute carried on the wind.

The small hand left Kohaku's chest as abruptly as it had come…and a new thought replaced it.

Kikyou's ashen face turned to the doorway, a half smile playing about her pallid, blue-tinged lips. "You must not allow him to capture her this time, or everything will fail. However you do it, make sure it is done. I would do it myself, but I have another, rather old appointment with kin to keep and do not have the energy to do both."

"Kohaku…go," she whispered with urgency. Her eyes closed once more from the sheer effort to speak. "Everything depends on you. This is your time to atone. So must I."

_**sks**_

"_**If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."**_

And still the mist hovered in the honmaru of the Western Shiro, sending tendrils of amber light throughout the gardens. It caressed all surfaces within like a silken gauze, now barely visible to the naked eye.

Sea green eyes observed quietly as Kouga paced back and forth in front of four rather large and irritated youkai guards, one of which was female and quite attractive. Sporadically the Ookami would stop and question one or other's manhood, parentage, and or mental acuity; whichever he deemed appropriate. Kouga's disreputable behavior was in aid of only one thing, to find an opportune moment to dash past the living blockade into the darkened chasm, joining the others. He took it as a slight that he had not been invited to join the party.

Ayame had never seen the Eastern Prince in this light before. Yes, she knew he was brash, full of bravado, uncouth to the enth degree when riled, egotistical to a fault and very aware of his own _imagined_ magnetism when it came to females, but this was different. For the first time, those qualities she had once found endearing began to get on her very last nerve. '_He is a pompous ass. Why had I ever thought to burden myself with him as a Mate? The years together would have been interminably tiresome, quite possibly boring and fraught with the uphill challenge of dealing with the one true love of his life, himself.'_

The Princess chuckled softly at her own stupidity and yes, innocence, just as the little kappa clattered towards the Prince thoroughly discombobulated with a worried look in his bulbous eyes.

"Where is that wretched child?" screeched Jaken, all in a dither. He waddled forward, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, first looking at the head of arms then back at Kouga with just a hint of malevolence. He could find Rin nowhere within the shiro. Lord Sesshoumaru would not take it well should anything befall the tiresome, little female. Jaken's rather ophthalmic eyes narrowed further in sudden thought as he noted Shippou had also gone missing. This did give him pause. Perhaps they were together. '_It could be one of their games, designed to torture Master Jaken_.' He would soon put a stop to it, he thought, tapping his beaky mouth with one tiny claw, before glaring at the Ookami, who had not deigned to answer him.

"You there, Wolf, out with it. Where are the children?" demanded Jaken in a high pitched squeak. He pointed his staff accusingly at the Ookami and tapped one, tiny foot impatiently. This day had been nothing but unwanted chaos to his well run castle. First, the decimation of the main garden and now the disappearance of the young and to put a final cap on it, his Master had not bothered to include his most humble, devoted servant in his little foray below. Jaken's eyes filled with tears at the very thought of this ignoble slight, however unintentional.

Kouga growled at the small, tubby being with marked displeasure showing a good deal of pearly white fangs. Finally, someone he could eviscerate verbally without any repercussions.

"Get out of my sight, you horrible, little, lick spittle, before I kick your ass back to the swamp you came from," snarled Kouga at the kappa, who sputtered and stepped back, pointing his staff with shaky claws at the Prince, equally threateningly.

Kouga had far greater pre-occupations at the moment; like suppressing the urge to put his foot through the face of his fellow Ookami, who happened to be one of Sesshoumaru's front line guards and was, by all appearances, a Northern White Wolf. The guard in questions eyes followed Kouga with malicious amusement, as the Prince stalked back and forth in front of him snarling impotently.

At first, Jaken spluttered with righteous indignation, mumbling to himself as he took a few cautious steps back from the irritated lupine and towards the guard, completely ignoring Ayame. Jaken's eyes opened wide, a sudden, malicious, happy thought coming to him. He glowered as best he could up at the wolf before turning towards the guard.

Squaring his little shoulders, he narrowed his eyes once more and assumed an imperious stance. Imperious, from his height challenged perspective that is.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said to kill him! What are you waiting for?" commanded the little kappa, slamming his staff into the lacquered flooring for emphasis (barely missing his own tiny tabi clad foot) before turning on his heels and clattering off in search of his missing charges. With luck, the happy news of Kouga's demise at the hands of the long suffering guards would turn this day around in his favor.

The guard in question made a small deferential bow to the Western Lord's retainer's retreating back and addressed the Eastern Prince of Wolves in an even deep baritone.

"Prince Kouga, Master Jaken is right. We do have orders to kill you in the _strictest_ sense, should you prove unmanageable. Please, keep this in mind. Let it not come to that, Kouga-sama. It would be a great loss for your tribe," he said, holding the hilt of his katana meaningfully.

Kouga had made quite a few enemies amongst the other soldiers in the last little while with his constant barrage of annoying commentary and sullen disposition.

Forest green eyes traveled to Ayame and again the youkai bowed, but this time, deeply as befitted her station within _his_ pack. His loyalties were clear. Ayame acknowledged the soldier's deference with an aristocratic, feminine tilt of her own head. Nothing else need be said between the two as they took each other's measure.

Let it not be said that Prince Kouga did not understand nuance. Livid, cobalt blue eyes turned on the Princess with reproach evident in his expression. Ayame stood her ground under his frigid gaze as she approached him and extended a hand in friendship. '_We definitely need to talk_. _This is all getting out of hand.'_

"Kouga? Will you accompany me for a walk in the Lily Garden?" Ayame said conversationally, trying to prevent a confrontation between the Northern Wolf Youkai and the sometimes thick-headed Ookami Prince.

"Why? Are you afraid I am going to kick his ass for flying past his cave with his betters?" Kouga squared his shoulders, ready for a knock down drag out fight with his fellow lupine, who stood a full head taller than himself and was nothing but grace and rippling muscle.

"Kouga!" Ayame screamed in frustration, stamping her little foot, arms akimbo. "Come now or _**I**_ will beat you to a pulp!"

The Prince blinked in shock. He looked down at her fur wrapped feet and smiled despite his current stance, "Shades of Kagome…" _Females they're all alike. They will do anything for a little of my attention_.

"Never mind the Western Lady for once, Kouga, I want to speak with you, privately. Kagome is in no danger. She is with her Mate, and Inuyasha, neither of whom would see her harmed nor would the others with them for that matter. In the meantime, we need to clear up a few things between us. We aren't accomplishing anything standing around here other than you pissing off the guards who are merely doing their duty as ordered by the Western Lord. Try to remember you are here on sufferance, Kouga as am I, for that matter."

Kouga snorted derisively, "Really, what about Inuyasha, your _great_ love?"

"I won't even dignify that with an answer. If you want to talk to me follow. I am not taking your disrespect anymore. For your information, it has nothing to do with Lord Inuyasha and more to do with me finally seeing you as you are and it isn't even vaguely attractive," she said and stalked off towards the Lily Garden.

" 'Lord', my ass. Mangy Cur!" bellowed Kouga, taking a very good look at the female who was stalking off, refusing to acknowledge the last part of her sentence. The sudden shift in youki and the clatter of katana being loosened from myriad sheaths, hastened his progress. It never occurred to him that these same males had practiced with Inuyasha in Sesshoumaru's absence and had developed a grudging respect for the hanyou.

'_Really nice ass. Hadn't noticed that before,' h_e thought. He followed her sway with interest as he hurried away from clear and very present danger. '_The legs aren't bad either._'

_**sks**_

"_**The best of us must sometimes eat our words.**_"

Kaede observed the amber mist that still hovered over the grounds as she sat in the tea house with Tatsuo awaiting the groups return. Shippou, who had to take a personal break to attend to his little needs, had been gone for rather a long while. It would be time to sound the alarm if he did not return shortly. Something about the amber mist caused her to shiver involuntarily. She could sense the presence of the young Miko's aura and that of the Western Lord, but what remained confused her. There were other essences there, too, both human and demonic. One aura in particular was familiar and her chest tightened in recognition.

Tatsuo reentered the low doorway with a tray. He carefully removing his geta, assumed the lotus position and began the preparation of the special brew, known only to his clan. Timing was everything.

"Tatsuo-sama, what do ye make of the mist?" she asked cautiously. Her body became racked with chills as though someone was walking over her own grave, or that of Kikyou's.

The tall, aquiline being gazed at her meditatively and began to serve the dark tea in ancient bowls he had brought out for the occasion as though she had not spoken. Two cups remained, one baring the ancient kanji of the Inu-no-Taishou's Clan, its companion missing for centuries.

"We should follow where it leads, Lady Kaede, while time has stopped within the Shiro," he answered quietly. "Shippou is fine. He has gone in search of Rin in the fields beyond the Shiro's moat. They will return unharmed and we shall share this tea with them. The mist will take care of the rest."

Kaede's one good eye twinkled in sudden understanding… The last of the prophecy was taking place around her, or so she thought. Still she could not account for the chill coursing through her body.

_**sks**_

"_**There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other.**_**"**

Ayame sat on the high, mossy mound that overlooked the pond of gold and white koi in fascination. Amidst the tumult they still carried on with their own lives, oblivious to the chaos above them. Life went on, regardless. She smiled, playing with the Iris, Inuyasha had given her not so long ago. The glow from the amber mist cast her in a delicate light, giving her skin a warming blush as she sat peacefully waiting for the male whose aura she could sense in the not too far distance. He was being coy and trying to make her wait; typical.

"Kouga, why did you insist Kagome loved you, when she didn't?" she asked with a non judgmental tone, watching the bridge where she knew he hid. '_Add childish to the list_ _of things not in his favor.'_

He had anticipated she would know he was hiding beyond the bridge's far wall, but the question caught him by surprise.

Kouga, who was usually quick with repartee and sarcastic commentary, had anticipated a shrieking bitch in his midst and the usual whiny tantrums and yet, there was none. He could sense no jealousy in her aura. She had simply asked a straight forward question, in hopes of an answer, an answer he did not have. You see, the Ookami had never truly given it much thought (par for the course). He wanted Kagome. She looked interesting and it pissed off Inuyasha (that was always a fringe benefit) and well… she was a powerful miko. Kagome was exotic and therefore a suitable mate for a Prince, such as himself. And yes, she did smell Kami sent, unlike any other female he had ever encountered in his tribe.

"I want honesty, Kouga. Did you say it to get away from our promise that fateful night?"

Again, another question without rancor. This was going to be untenable if she kept this up. This was not Ayame.

"Kouga, are you just going to stand there like a bashful maiden or are you going to answer me? I grow tired of the silence," Ayame said. Bored, she shifted her sitting position, folding her legs under her and looking up at the amber tinged clouds above with a quirked brow.

"What is that mist?"

Finally, something he wished to address. Stalking towards her, he looked up, adopting a wide, dominant stance above her. "Don't know, don't care. It was around when Inuyasha and I were fighting earlier," he said indifferently. He flopped down next to the Princess facing away. He did not need those sea green eyes looking into his as he spoke.

"I don't know. Kagome is different, soft yet strong, kind yet vicious but never vindictive, warm yet cold and with all this, she is beautiful, but not in a contrived way. I like her. What male would not want to possess her as mate?" he answered truthfully.

In all truth, his statement cut her to the quick, but not as it would have in the past. Yes, she could see the attraction. She saw it with her own eyes. All that he said was true and more.

"You are right, Kouga, thank you, Ayame responded with a melancholy smile. She lifted a finger to his chin and turned him to face her fully, so he could see there was no hatred in her expression, no judgment, as she spoke to him.

"A female pup was once rescued by a very handsome prince. She developed a crush on him and took his kindness for more than it was and carried it within her heart, rightly or wrongly with fanciful imaginings under the moonlight's rainbow. She never meant you any harm and she is forever thankful that you showed her kindness and will never forget it," she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, before releasing his chin.

The Prince of Eastern Wolves blinked in confusion. "That's it?! You're not going to plead your case or that of your grandfather's on why we should be together?" he retorted, somewhat irritably. "I'll kill him if it is the last thing I do. He's changed you, somehow! I don't like it! Change back immediately!" he said standing and towering above her. His expression was so ridiculously incredulous, Ayame snickered.

"I've tried to tell you already. This has nothing to do with Inuyasha, who is very sweet and I do like him. He has a lot of the same qualities that you rightfully attribute to the Western Lady, except he could do with some table manners, as I might add could you. You both seem to believe it is a sign of maleness to be vulgar and obstreperous, but unlike you, he can change. He has reasons for his behavior. You, Kouga, have never been abandoned, nor did you raise yourself. So what is your excuse?"

Kouga snorted. "I have no time for this inquisition. You can stay out here with the stupid fish. I'm going back where I can wait on that cur and beat him senseless when he returns. Enjoy the fish," he said as a parting shot, speeding back to his lonely vigil… words had, for the first time in his life, registered.

_**sks**_

"_**Always the innocent are the first victims,"**_

"_**So it has been for ages past, so it is now."**_

"Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn! Riiiiiiinnnnnn! Where are you! Answer me! Enough of this tomfoolery, both of you!" Jaken bellowed with his usual, high pitch squeak as he waddled around the Shiro's ninomaru frantically. It made no sense to his mind to get the guards involved at this juncture. Just as the kappa was giving up hope, he spied a little auburn ponytail bobbing beyond the far bushes just near the gates of the sonomaru. Finally! Increasing the speed of his toddle he glowered at the back of the head of the little kitsune.

"Shippou! Come here you horrid boy!" said the little, green retainer irritably, secretly relieved he had found one of them; now to find the other. "One of my position and advanced years cannot spend his days chasing the likes of you! Where is Rin?" he added pompously, grabbing the small soft hand within his claws.

Glowering at the little male, Jaken awaited an answer, but none seemed forthcoming. In fact, the kit looked rather frightened as his green eyes still bore evidence of recently shed tears. This softened, Jaken's stance as he turned the small hand in his and held it, perhaps, just a little less firmly in hopes of stopping its trembling.

"I-I don't know. She is not in any of the usual hiding places, Master Jak-Jaken," the little kit stuttered nervously, beside himself with worry.

'_Something is definitely wrong for the kit to react this way. Perhaps it is time to get some help in finding Rin. These two are usually inseparable for any length of time.'_

Clearing his throat once more, Jaken tapped his beak thoughtfully. Perhaps she was with Ah-Un in the fields beyond the Shiro. There was a blind spot that the obnoxious sibling had mentioned to the Western Lord. They could try there first before raising the alarm.

Shippou sniffed unhappily. "I wish Sesshoumaru-sama, or Kagome was here. They would know what to do, Master Jaken. I'm scared."

Raising himself to his full height (with no perceptible effect) Jaken sniffed imperiously and gripped the equally small hand more firmly. It was his place as the elder and tutor to rectify this situation and give the kit assurance of his authority and tactical brilliance.

"Look here, young kitsune. I have had charge of the wretched child for these several years and I know all her games. We will find her, so stop weeping. Undoubtedly she is in the fields with Ah-Un. He was not in his stable earlier. I feel it my duty to point out that as a young warrior under Lord Sesshoumaru's tutelage and _mine_, it does not befit you to fall apart at the seams so easily," Jaken said firmly.

They began to walk hurriedly towards the draw bridge leading to the pasture beyond. Sneaking a sidelong glance at the little kitsune next to him, Jaken noted his words had the desired effect as the young kit squared his small shoulders and assumed a stoic countenance. Jaken's facial expression softened.

Kirara sat curled in a little ball on a low parapet, licking her paws delicately as they both passed her. The neko lazily stretched (in lieu of greeting), adjusting herself for another proper morning snooze, her fur aglow within the mist.

"Females are inherently troublesome and always in need of rescue from one crisis or another. It is a flaw in their intrinsic makeup, not having the natural logic of the male. A lesson you would do well to learn early. It will serve you when you have matured sufficiently to take a mate," Jaken added in a youkai-about- town manner.

Shippou blushed at the implication and then regarded Master Jaken for a long moment in deep thought before asking in childlike innocence.

"How would you know?"

This unsolicited observation on the little fox demon's part elicited several reactions from the kappa. The most tedious of which was a prolonged harangue as to why the young were to be seen and not heard…ever, amongst other things.

…And still the mist continued to meander just beyond the walls of the Western Shiro, surprisingly into the very fields both Jaken and Shippou took, like a sentinel.

_**sks**_

"_**We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided."**_

Without turning, Hakudoshi's eyes narrowed menacingly, as he continued to regard the small female napping peacefully. _'Rather simple being. __Not worth the effort.' _Why would his Master take such an interest, surely the Miko was a better choice? There would be nothing gained in her eventual capture, other than pressing Naraku's agenda forward._ 'How would that be to my benefit and that of Akago, exactly?'_

Hakudoshi's thin lips took on a malevolent smile. The faint sound of grass being bent underfoot the only sign that he was not alone. _'His aura has changed.'_

"What are you doing here, Kohaku?"

The young slayer did not answer. Instead he chose to continue his near silent approach, eventually standing beside the young demon. He, too, observed the young girl before he saw the faint glowing orb in his peripheral vision and was struck by its familiarity. Hakudoshi followed his gaze upward with a bored expression, his eyes opening wide, if only for a moment, at this unexpected apparition.

Entei whinnied impatiently at his heels. The smell of burning sod below his hooves indicating the horse's desire to take flight and challenge the vaporous intruder.

"Yes, Entei, I see it. The barrier is ingenious too. Very nicely done," hissed the young demon under his breath, giving Kohaku a sidelong glance. Entei reared in anger, then turned and galloped back the way he came. Their plot had been foiled by this unexpected occurrence.

Deciding to press the advantage, Kohaku spoke as he saw the demon horse take to the skies in the opposite direction of the approaching being of light. The aura was definitely familiar.

"I was sent to assist," the young exterminator said with a flat tone, unsure what he was to do in this instance. Neither Kagura, nor Kikyou had prepared him for this possible eventuality.

Hakudoshi chuckled derisively, one brow raised knowingly as he watched the feigned expressionless visage in front of him.

"How diplomatic of you, Kohaku. You have mastered this emotionless guise. I congratulate you. Your secret is safe…for now. It may prove useful," the demon said, pausing for emphasis. "Soooo my loyalties are in question, but not Kagura's of course? Or were you actually sent by her and her cohort, the clay bitch, on some other mission? Hmmm?"

Kohaku wisely remained silent. Keeping his stony expression in place he dropped to one knee and adjusted his kusarigama, just in case. The skies above had taken on a pale sepia hue that always came before the violet gloaming of evening.

"How apt, duplicity in his midst," Hakudoshi laughed, before turning to follow the same path as Entei, away from the shiro. He stopped to take one last look at the little kappa, and kitsune who hovered over the small female. It was then that it struck the demon. All three beings appeared to glow pearlescent amber more intense than the surrounding field in which they now stood. Equally of interest, the neko youkai, Kirara, stood at the gates fully transformed, and though Hakudoshi could never prove it, she appeared to be aware of their presence. _'Someone __or something has anticipated__ Naraku's next move; interesting.'_

"The mist is reminiscent of the barrier on Mount Hakurei and yet different in quality and purpose. Shall we return and inform our Master of these new development, Kohaku?"

Silently, the slayer rose and followed in confusion, not yet aware that an unholy alliance had begun.

_**sks**_

"…_**to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."**_

Kaede continued to shiver despite the fact that Tatsuo had lit the fire in her private chamber. Laying the elderly healer to rest more comfortably on her palette, Tatsuo sat by her side holding one weather worn hand between his. She remained cool to the touch, her pulse thready.

"I will be forever thankful to that child for her kindness," Kaede said as she took the medicine Kagome had brought back from her time while sipping her tea. "My pain has considerably lessened."

"The Western Lady is very special and many have grown fond of her, justifiably. I have even seen a marked change in Jaken not to mention the Western Lord himself, for the better."

Examining her tea cup with her one good eye, Kaede smiled warmly up at Tatsuo. "Ye said time has stopped within the Shiro. What did ye mean by this? I did not wish to pursue this conversation with the children and Jaken present in the tea house. The day has been unsettling enough as it is. There is no need to frighten them all further."

"I said…" Tatsuo began as a chill wind entered the chamber through the open courtyard window, a fine white mist coalescing into the veiled outline of a being hovered mid air.

"Kikyou," Kaede said in a barely audible whisper, clutching Tatsuo's hand in a cold sweat.

"Hello, little one," the Priestess said with an angelic smile.

_**sks**_

"_**The truth… it is a beautiful and terrible thing, and therefore should be treated with caution…"**_

"JiJi?" Kagome repeated, staring at her Grandfather in wonder.

"How did you get here? Did you know? All this time…I-I don't understand," she said as Sesshoumaru gently helped her to her feet, holding her firmly to him while unsheathing Tenseiga.

The sudden movement was not lost on any of the little party. Inuyasha got to his feet and began to growl at the stooped being, holding the hilt of his own katana.

"Start talkin' now, old man, before I lose my temper! What the hell is this place and why are we here!? If you weren't her Grandfather….I'd…I'd."

"Quiet, Inuyasha! Let him speak!" snarled the Western Lord in frustration, carefully observing the silent houshi whose gaze remained fixed on the limestone slab above. He had yet to acknowledge the Guji.

"What the fuck, Sesshoumaru. You aren't gonna take this shit are ya!?" bellowed the half-demon, looking at his sibling in consternation. He turned to the slayer for back up. Sango appeared more concerned with the silent houshi than the new arrival in their midst. His gaze traveled to Masaru who was intently gazing at the slab with something akin to blinding hatred as he touched his scared cheek. "You've all gone fucking nuts!"

The houshi exhaled deeply and rose, bowing to the silent, elderly male in front of him and moved forward stepping upon the platform allowing the Western Lord and Lady to proceed him to their assigned places.

"Inuyasha, Sango come forward and take your places. Masaru, remain on guard, do not move," intoned the Taiyoukai.

He looked down at his bemused mate who had yet to utter another word and shook his head willing her to follow his lead. Kagome did the unprecedented and took a deep breath and inclined her own head, allowing the Western Lord to lead her forward to the inlaid jade stone circle to join Miroku.

Kagome gasped. Myriad lights passed before her eyes as her feet touched the warm jade surface. The indentation below her feet were a perfect fit. From this vantage, she could finally see the surface of the floor in its entirety. There were six other indentations for feet and her JiJi was in fact standing within the center of the circle atop a familiar seal. The very same one that marked the Higurashi Shrine and her father's letter; the bow and arrow intertwining to form a crescent moon, radiating tendrils leading from the hallowed circle to each of the imprints. If her intuition was correct, the core family, herself, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha formed a perfect triangle, she at the apex pointing to the slab of limestone.

"What the fuck is this, old man?" Inuyasha inquired ever so decorously as he leaned down and sniffed, then tentatively touched the red jade surface with suspicion.

The Guji chuckled, simply waiting to see what the young hanyou would do.

"I think, Inuyasha, you are to stand on it," Kagome intoned with a half-smile. This was all new to her, but something within told her it was the right thing to do as was evidenced by Satori's happy flutters within.

"Well duh, Kagome! Not likely though, til I get an explanation from the old codger," he said with a little less belligerence in his tone, eyeing both Sesshoumaru and Miroku with confusion. They both were standing as silently requested. It was odd seeing Lord Asshole so… so acquiescent and it gave him pause. Sango approached and she, too, looked nervously about, her eyes engaging Miroku who inclined his head for her to take her place.

"Inuyasha, this isn't the time and place…" Miroku began. A sharp pain shot up his afflicted arm as it began to glow and pulse dull purple. The houshi crumpled to his knees.

"Do not move. Any of you," came the quiet, firm command from the Guji.

"Fuck that!" Inuyasha snarled, as both he and Sango rushed to Miroku's side unthinking. It was for naught as they would find. Both being repulsed by a violet beam of light that threw them across the podium, just behind their respective markers, Sango was the first to feel the pull, an ancient pull, as the indentation before her prone form pulsed a vibrant, coral pink. Her own body, she realized, pulsed with the same energy.

"What-what's going on here, Miroku?" she said in a frightened tone, rising slowly. She looked across at Miroku questioningly then at Kagome's grandfather.

"I'm fine. Take your place. I alone must handle this. It is my destiny to do so," the houshi said watching as Sango stood up, confusion, worry and, yes, anger in the set of her body. She approached once more with determination, Inuyasha at her heels, fangs bared with determination.

"**STOP!**"

All turned in shock. There standing on the crest of the crushed coral bridge with a resolute expression was Shippou. _'Why must Inuyasha always fight? Even in this holy place,' _the kit thought. His eyes turned to the granite slab.

"Ahh Shippou, I was afraid you would be late," smiled the Guji. "Welcome. Would you please take your place? She will arrive soon." Shippou bowed, his gaze returning to the Seven Treasures, then to the Western Lord and then to his mother who smiled down on him in greeting. _'She knows.'_

"Kaede had a visitor and she guided me here," he said quietly, looking once more to the granite slab as he approached the others and took his place. All eyes followed his gaze. There between Miyatsu and Midoriko hovering like a three dimensional version of her replica, Kikyou.

"Take your destined place, Inuyasha. All has lead to this," the seeming illusion said in a quiet voice. He did, and so it began.

On a distant mountains peak shrouded in mist, a feral cry was heard, so piercing it shook the walls of Naraku's keep as the jewel fell from trembling, clawed hands that were scorched with the brand of the crescent moon.

Kohaku finally understood as his shard pulsed.

"_**It is a curious thing, … but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, … have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well."**_

_**sks**_

**Author's Note**

Happy New Year everyone, we are two weeks into it. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed. Thank you for you patience. Review responses to twenty-seven will be soon. Thank you all dear treasures for this journey we continue to take together.

**EP**


	29. Part Twenty Nine

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Quotation** by: Alfred Tennyson - "Idylls of the King" – _**The Passage of Arthur**_

**Reviews are fuel**.

**Edited**** By**: _**Meara, check out her fabulous piece and I warn you not to drink anything while reading "The Courtship of Lady Kagome", you will not regret it. It is charming, witty, and decadently funny with a refreshing, original, perspective. Personally, the Haiku at the end of each chapter is worth the read alone…. **_

**EP**

**Part Twenty-Nine – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"_**The old order changeth, yielding place to new,**_

_**And God fulfils himself in many ways…"**_

What is destiny but a series of moments, a chain of events that may appear at first as happenstance? In reality, seen from a higher vantage, a pattern emerges, revealing with frightening clarity, an individual's true purpose; their gift. The double edge sword, however, is choice. What one chooses to make of it is then called destiny, in retrospect.

The amorphous being that was Kikyou glanced at Inuyasha with a mere suggestion of a smile as she continued to approach the dais and enveloped the small Guji who seemed to burst into an iridescent flame composed of spectral colors.

"Look upon me. All reside here," said the iridescent being in chorus of voices.

A surge of energy hit the unsuspecting Miko causing her natural defenses to surface instantaneously. An amber plume of light lit her silhouette in an attempt to ward off the opalescent beam of light that hovered on the periphery of her own aura.

Kagome felt, rather than saw, her Mate's instinctively, protective movement towards her just as a firm yet gentle voice echoed within her mind.

"Lower your defenses, Aijou. Kikyou is returning what is rightfully yours. She cannot harm you. You are the Shikon-no-Miko, the Naohi and we all serve you in the end," entreated the familiar voice from within.

The sudden shift in the cavern's dark hue to a blinding, yet surprisingly comforting, white light made it difficult to see her tachi and, more importantly, Sesshoumaru, who was wagging a war with his emotions.

What little she could see of him reminded her of that fateful night with Kirara, as Sesshoumaru's body became incandescent, luminous. So much so, he was nearly translucent, as were the others, she realized as she looked about her. The warm presence she felt moments before still with her.

It was not for Kagome to realize she had the very same appearance to their eyes, but with a single difference. Their bodies were intact, though now merely light. She appeared to them as a radiant ball of energy without humanoid form. None could speak, temporarily paralyzed by the beams of light that surrounded their respective bodies, allowing only their heads to move. Returning her gaze to her Mate, his facial expression was fascinating. He was staring directly at her with what she could only describe as shock; the shock of an unspoken truth made manifest. His amber eyes looked beyond her right shoulder, just as a hand touched it, engendering warmth through her entire body. A thoroughly comforting, familiar, warmth caused her to release a breath she had no idea she held.

"Take my hand, Aijou," said the voice. Kagome turn to face gentle, green eyes; those belonging to her father; instantly the image of Tatsuo came to the fore in recognition of the familial resemblance. They were related, after all.

_**sks**_

Masaru was confused. He knew he must obey his Master's command, and yet, instinctively he felt the need to move forward in defense, particularly of the Miko more so than his Lord. What he saw before him undid all that he had ever known. He had seen much in his 451 years of existence, but never this. Even his hatred of the demon slayer, Sango was put in abeyance, she too, and her forbearer, were part of the event that unfolded before his eyes.

The dais glowed unnaturally as all seven beings within the hallowed circle pulsed with energies unfamiliar to him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he watched both youki and aura dance within the light; their focal point the tiny Guji who sent tendrils of light towards each being. What was more, the limestone slab directly above all those within the circle radiated a single beam and the likenesses above had merged within the Guji's iridescent form without Masaru's initial notice. The Shinto Priest was a conduit to this perfect manifestation. While he watched, the iridescent shades of light from brilliant white to darkest violet pulsed within each and then the unthinkable happened, their forms morphed into balls of pulsing lights, seemingly danced about each other, exchanging wave upon wave of energy. Masaru wondered briefly what each was experiencing. He did note his Master's aura and that of his Mate along, with Lord Sesshoumaru's younger sibling, were the most incandescent. Their amorphous forms were blindingly radiant. Masaru had to look away more often than not as he tried to look at the three. The Miko proved the most difficult of all to see, her aura being the brightest.

A low thrumming sound entered the room from the path they had originally come, an amber, pearlescent mist surrounded the six beings and the Guji.

Perhaps it was an optical illusion, but the balls of light stopped moving, as though waiting and new ones formed hovering near each. Here was the peculiar thing. The seemingly fluid, iridescent entity that hovered behind the Lord of the Western Lands and that of Lord Inuyasha seemed linked by a singular strand of golden light. Masaru squinted, unsure of what he was seeing. They were linked.

Just as quickly as the dance had begun, it ceased. A sudden hush settled within the cavern and each entity slowly fading before his eyes. In the end only the Guji's remained, liquid fire dulled considerably, no longer fed.

It was then youkai soldier heard a reassuring voice echo within the ancient cavern.

"They will return, Masaru. Simply wait."

_**sks**_

Kneeling on the hillock at the streams edge, Inuyasha stared at the pale lily he held between his fingers in consternation. The slab marking his mother's grave was freshly groomed of weeds, though he had not attended it for ages.

The rustle of silken garments and the unsheathing of a katana in defense, reminding Inuyasha he was not alone, and with that was some measure of comfort, despite the company.

"What in hell…how did we…" whispered the Hanyou in disbelief, not bothering to face Sesshoumaru.

"Be quiet, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru senses another presence," warned the Taiyoukai, facing the stream, Toukijin at the ready. '_This is nothing like the scroll_.'

Inuyasha spun around, Tessaiga unsheathed as he looked about frantically for the unseen enemy. Nothing appeared. The only sounds the peaceful flow of water over the rocks within the stream and the occasional birdsong.

The hairs on the back of the Hanyou's neck rose, as an electric current shattered the stillness.

"Interesting, my son that you choose Toukijin in defense, when my gift was Tenseiga," observed a resonant voice from behind both Taishou males.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he slowly pivoted on one heel; annoyed having been bested once more by the Inu-no-Taishou.

"Father?" queried the distraught Hanyou in a small voice, feeling suddenly rather diminutive and insignificant as he looked upon the great dog demon, his sire.

_**sks**_

"How odd…Why here?" Kagome asked with no small amount of humor. She studied her father's face, trying to capture in memory the contours that were slightly unfamiliar to her of his gentle, handsome visage.

The luminous being opened his arms and she leaned into the warm embrace. Here before her, perfect in its replication, was their porch.

"This place holds fond memories for me, my child. Here we spoke of a time to come. The time which is now, Kagome, ask your question."

Looking up, she smiled. "Tatsuo is my uncle?"

He gazed at her meditatively for a moment. The question was not the one he had expected. "Yes."

Snuggling closer, she closed her own eyes. "Mom misses you. She never remarried. I suspect you know that."

A soft chuckle caused the Being's chest to rise and fall below her head.

"I miss her more than I can say and Souta and my father but that is not why you are here. You have a question," said he in a deceptively pleasant tone.

Kagome rose from the comforting hug she had long missed, stepping down the stairs; standing, for all intents and purposes, in the moist earth looking towards the well-house, the scent of sakura blossoms calming her spirit.

Turning slowly, she faced the glowing entity, her own face serene, though her mind buzzed.

"Suppose I fail in the pivotal moment. What then?"

_**sks**_

Shippou felt strange. Three human years of his life had been spent with the tachi. Memories had begun to fade of this strong, burly male Being, whose craggy face held kindness and pride.

Both sat on the grassy knoll silently, watching the butterflies flit about oblivious to their presence.

Furtively the kitsune looked up into equally bottle green eyes, then looked away, his cheeks blushing, apple red. He had never found conversing difficult before this.

"I am proud of you, my son," answered the raspy voice. "You have grown and what is more, you understand your place within your new family."

"But…how could you be?" Shippou retorted, suddenly somewhat discomforted by the unjustified praise. There was nothing to be proud of to his mind. Without Kagome and Inuyasha, Hiten and Manten would still be alive. It was for him to avenge his family's death at their hands, not the tachi, however well intentioned. He was still a failure and not worthy.

A gnarled hand pulled him roughly forward. By instinct the kitsune quickly flipped and moved away assuming a defensive stance, breathing heavily.

"The Inu-no-Taishou's eldest has been busy, I see," said the elder fox demon with approval. His pup looked confused and decidedly less than pleased at the sudden attack.

"Shippou, show me what else you have learned," said the Fox taking up a defensive position ready for battle. They circled one another, green eyes narrowing in both faces, awaiting the others first move.

_**sks**_

He was conscious of nothing but pain, agonizing pain.

The Houshi's right arm was blackened to the elbow. Dark green, bilious veins distended, excruciating to the touch. Miroku could not think.

Sango looked about her, trying to understand as the Monk lay curled upon the ground holding the afflicted arm to his chest, gritting his teeth. All around them villagers went about their day. Even practice was being held as other slayers went through their morning exercises, oblivious to the two beings within their midst.

Both felt impotent in that moment since their weapons of choice were not to hand. Sango intrinsically knew, they could not be seen.

'_This is clearly an illusion of some sort_,' thought the Exterminator as she tried to block the moans of pain from the Monk writhing on the ground. One of them had to remain vigilant. '_This could well be a trap_.'

"Monk, have any ideas? I'm at a loss here. We must still be in the cavern. Why are we in my village of all places?" the Slayer asked over her shoulder. She had to remain on guard for both their sakes. Their very lives could depend on it.

"Simple, it is the source of your pain, Sango. All stems from here," was the dispassionate reply.

Whirling in fright, the demon exterminator faced the disembodied voice that spoke to her from behind.

Just slightly out of phase hovered two beings, one clearly her father and the other kneeling next to the Priest; his name Miyatsu, Miroku's grandfather.

_**sks**_

"It is my choice, Father. This Sesshoumaru sees no purpose in wielding this impotent sword," answered the Western Lord venomously, unsheathing Tenseiga and throwing it to the ground at the luminous Being's feet in disgust.

The Hanyou stood grounded to the spot, hands trembling as Tessaiga slipped from his grasp involuntarily, thudding to the ground, its rusty blade almost touching the tip of Tenseiga's.

"You're really tall." Inuyasha said, unaware he had voiced his observation out loud.

Ancient, citrine eyes glanced at the hanyou in amusement. He saw awe in the half-demon's golden orbs.

"Imbecile," Sesshoumaru murmured disparagingly, returning his gaze to the stream stream, intentionally showing disrespect.

"Excuse me, Lord Asshole! I've never seen him like this. It sorta slipped out."

"This Sesshoumaru reiterates, you died protecting an imbecile and for what, Father?"

Silence followed as the Being of Light turned and kneeled in front of Izayoi's grave, pulling Inuyasha down with him abruptly. The Hanyou handed his father, with trembling hands, the now crushed lily to place on the grave's mound.

An ancient claw received the gift, brushing individual petals reverently, smoothing each before gently resting it against the headstone, silently.

"Would you not do the same for Kagome and Satori?" was the quiet query.

Inuyasha felt, more than heard the subtle shift in Sesshoumaru's defensive demeanor and eventual, careful retort.

"The Miko carries this Sesshoumaru's heir. They are worthy of my protection."

"…and love, moron. Chichi is waiting for you to recognize that you love them, the same way he loved my mother."

"And you, Inuyasha. You were loud even then, those little ears were so alert to their surroundings and easily disturbed by unfamiliar sounds," said the resonant baritone, as sun-kissed eyes fell upon the hanyou once more with paternal pride.

Inuyasha snorted self-consciously, blushing to his roots, his koinu ears twitching.

Those simple words, gently spoken, gave Inuyasha the courage to speak the truth he felt in his heart. The truth, Sesshoumaru would not voice.

"When are you going to pull your head out of your ass and admit that you worship the ground Kagome walks on? Everyone can see it. You're such a dumb ass! You got everything and you won't even admit it," spat Inuyasha, turning back to the amused gaze of their sire.

A low rumble that became the thunderous laughter of his father put an abrupt end to the one sided argument. Inuyasha felt the Inu-no-Taishou's tacit approval. The half-demon's ears twitched again at the unfamiliar, yet pleasing sound, blushing even more intensely.

It was a fraction of a second before Inuyasha registered that he was firmly pinned against the rough bark of a nearby tree. His larynx painfully gripped as a snarling, male youkai practically foamed at the mouth glared at him with murderous intent in his cold, gilded eyes. Several sharp claws poised to rid the hanyou of his offensive voice box.

"You will show respect to your elders and betters, half-breed" growled the Western Lord, fangs bared in threat.

With great effort and much wheezing, Inuyasha showed all his usual bravado, while trying unsuccessfully to remove the vice about his throat, the Taiyoukai's grip slackened minutely, allowing him air.

"What- the- fuck- ever! You know you're not going to _**try**_ and kill me. Not in front of our father, anyway. We have shit to do and way bigger fish to fry. So let me go already, or I will make sure Satori has no siblings."

"Not the words I would have chosen my pup, but fitting," agreed the Dog General, "In many ways, Inuyasha has much to teach you, Sesshoumaru, just as you have much to impart to him…given time. Release him, Sesshoumaru. Play time is over," commanded the Dog Demon, his tone making clear, this was not a request.

"Do not humor him, Father. It does nothing to improve his manners, which, as you can see, leave much to be desired," ground out the demon Lord between clenched teeth. He released the Hanyou and threw him to the ground for good measure.

In no way deterred by his elder sibling's brutal treatment, Inuyasha snarled in response.

"Feh! Like he can teach me anything worth knowing…and I'm not a pup," grumbled the half-demon, pleased by what his sire had said. '_I am not worthless_,' thought the Hanyou with sudden pride. The Inu-no-Taishou said so and he was his father.

The Western Lord roared in frustration.

"Why are we here? The scroll did not speak of this!"

The Inu-no-Taishou was well pleased at the unspoken emotions bubbling below the surface of the sharply spoken words of his eldest son. He eyed the amulet the Western Lord wore.

Inuyasha intuitively knew he should reach for Tessaiga, his amber eyes traveling from one then the other in utter amazement and irritation. '_Apparently, stubbornness runs in the family_.'

In all the years he had done battle with his brother, never once, had he spoken in such a manner. There were emotions there. Gone was the cool, studied malevolence in his usual speech. Sesshoumaru was afraid, very afraid and was it possible, slightly jealous?

"Pick up your sword, Sesshoumaru. Accept the gift of life," came the even more fearsome commanding roar.

Time passed slowly, far too slowly for Inuyasha's liking.

The Taiyoukai's blatant refusal to obey his sire's command, on principle, made the demon Lord appear like a spoilt brat throwing a tantrum to Inuyasha's eyes.

"Typical." grumbled the Hanyou.

Inuyasha's round eyes narrowed in annoyance, growing more impatient with each passing moment. He had had enough of the stalemate. Cursing under his breath, he stalked to the blade, retrieved it and forced it into his brother's clawed hand.

"You're the idiot. Learn to fuckin' wing it, Lord Pompous. He brought us here for a reason. If we get this shit over with, we can return to the others and finally kill Naraku's sorry ass."

Sesshoumaru growled threateningly at the Hanyou, refusing to admit, for once, that his baby brother might have a point.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said impatiently at the snarling Taiyoukai glowering down at him before turning to his father.

"Even now, he teaches you, Sesshoumaru. Sometimes, the good of the many is paramount to selfish desires. I would have thought you would have learned this by now under the guidance of your Mate."

His father had never been one to waste time nor repeat his instructions and yet he stood patiently waiting. In ages past, he would have simply struck him for his insolence or found other means to force his hand.

The irritating cracking of Inuyasha's knuckles brought the Western Lord's internal musings to an abrupt halt. Sesshoumaru shuddered in horror at the words that next left Inuyasha's mouth.

"Okay Daddy-O, what's the deal? I ain't got all day."

_**sks**_

"Time is against us, Kagome. You will simply have to trust in those with you and more so, in yourself. You have everything you need now. Ask the right question."

The Miko closed her eyes in frustration. '_He's just as bad as Mother_.'

"Where do you get such faith in me? I am eighteen years old. I haven't really lived. Sometimes I make stupid choices. Suppose I don't know when to fire the sacred arrow? I could blow everything."

Uncoiling himself from his seated position, the tall, translucent Being smiled down at his first born with sadness mixed with understanding.

"You want assurances I cannot give, Kagome. None of the Sacred Seven can."

Regarding him closely, the Miko pursed her lips in thought.

"Correct me, but your gift is Sight, the ability to see the outcomes of actions, yes?"

By his facial expression alone, she guessed, no felt, she had finally asked the right question.

Taking his hand, they walked towards the woods in animated conversation, Kagome unaware, of the other presences following at a distance, a proud smile upon one female face.

"Task one accomplished, I think, sister."

"Yes," Midoriko responded with obvious pride.

_**sks**_

"In all that is there must be balance, both darkness and light. Death and Life are two sides of the same coin, my sons. One without the other is void. Neither will ever be victorious over the other. It is very much like oil and water, forever seeking equilibrium, never finding it and yet, the universe unfolds because of it. Within the eternal struggle is creation," said the Inu-no-Taishou.

His father's voice, though melodic in its resonance was rather distance to the demon Lord's ears. Myriad images passing before his eyes, of ancient wars, blood and gore the like of which he had never seen.

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, the Killing Perfection, eldest son of the Inu-no-Taishou watched with rapt attention, akin to horror, the visions he was being made privy to. There was one recurring theme throughout, he could not countenance.

Overwhelmed with anger at his impotence to stop the carnage unfolding before his eyes, Inuyasha openly wept, tears coursing down his face, unafraid of the emotions engendered within him by the sight. He was part human, after all. Compassion being the core strength of his character, a gift from his mother bestowed to both he and his father.

"This is the outcome, should we fail. Together you have the means. Now it is for you both to choose," said the resonant baritone of their sire. "Life is the obverse of the coin of death. Use it wisely, my sons. I can tell you no more. Pay attention."

_**sks**_

A dull moan escaped the Houshi's lips.

"Only his death will free our line, Miroku," said Miyatsu sadly, gentle hands hovering over the diseased limb, his healing touch giving temporary relief in its passage.

Sango pulled the Houshi close, being careful of his arm, her face livid and somewhat confused by the elder Houshi's actions and words.

"Leave him be! Can't you see he is in pain and you his grandfather?! Why are we here? Answer that!" she hissed up at both males. She was not impressed with their seeming indifference. '_Surely, they could both do something_ _to alleviate his distress? Does the life of a fellow ningen mean nothing to either, now that they had passed?_'

"Sango! Know your place!" barked her Father, indignantly, his handsome features made sharp by the set of his lower jaw.

The Slayer chuckled wryly, eyes narrowed, as she took her father's full measure, perhaps for the first time in her life. "Know my place?" she repeated the words lightly, too lightly, as though testing their validity upon her tongue and finding them wanting. "You mean like mother did? Never questioning, never saying a word, suffering silently? Slowly dying within?"

"Sango!" snapped the Chieftain, a might discomforted by her candor.

"Repeating my name will make no difference, Father. I do love you, but in no way, do I intend to follow my mother's path in life or in love."

Miroku's pained, amethyst eyes turned up, sooty lashes masking, as best he could, his pain, while she held him to her chest gently. She attempted to speak her words without rancor, but failed. A new pain assailed the Monk, the likes of which he had never experienced. The woman he loved more than his own life had bared her soul to him, without meaning to. He should not have been privy to such pain, such ancient hurt. Hurt that colored her reality and sense of self. Again, his talks with the Priestess surfaced in a new way. He held his tongue, violet eyes turned to the offending male that had so influenced his Slayer's well being and not for the better.

"Kohaku understands his place."

"Does he really? Then take the time to explain to me," Sango said quietly, "I have devoted my life to the task of protecting that which is precious and human, sharing your bigotry against all things demonic, and yet, I have seen real love between a Miko and a demon Lord, our mortal enemy and apparently, your ally. Explain that, if you can?"

Gently, Sango laid the monk in his grandfather's arms and stood, facing her father. He was right. This was the source of her being, her way; the sticking point, between them.

The Chieftain of Slayers could not maintain her gaze, choosing instead to point at a woman in the distance clearing, cleaning garments against a rock.

"You are looking at the past, one moment in time. I loved her Sango, as best I could. We were, as all in our time, arranged. No choice," came the quiet answer, "I make no apologies for my actions. It would change nothing."

The female Slayer stood next to him, quietly observing as a young girl brought more clothing. She remembered the moment. The little girl was her. The day had been hot.

As though in answer to the unspecified query, his deep voice responded to the unexpressed question within his daughter's saddened gaze.

"You have a choice."

"She had none!" Sango hissed with strident accusation.

"No, she did not, being female and of a lower cast. You, however do."

The day had begun well, Sango thought, as she turned and ran in the opposite direction to her secret place, over the hill into the tree lined forest beyond their village, falling to the damp forest floor, the smell of earth invading her nostrils and the taste of warm salty tears.

"I am sorry, Sango," said a deep male voice. Through bleary eyes the Slayer looked up into empathetic, mauve colored ones. "I won't pursue you anymore, my love. I finally understand why we will never be. I remind you of him. We need not speak of this again."

She sniffled, placing her hands below her head and wept, while a warm hand stroked her back, comfortingly, apologetically, warmly, caringly, never once straying below her waistline, finally.

"Life is funny, isn't it Miroku?" she uttered sadly. Now that she had what she wanted from him, it was too little and too late, by all appearances. He had taken the choice from her.

_**sks**_

Masaru had grown tired of standing in place, not moving. He was hungry, tired and in need of a bath. Much too much had happened on this day, and never once had he taken blood from an enemy in vengeance as he had planned. The scar given to him by Sango's father might well have to be born without retribution.

The sudden crackle of thunder, seemingly from above made him abruptly stand rigid, sword drawn.

Slowly, the iridescent beams of light returned, first the Miko's then the Taiyouka and his sibling and shortly there after, the Houshi, the Slayer and the Kitsune as though they had never left.

Only one change had occurred, the Guji held the Houshi's staff above his head, as he disappeared, the staff clanking to the surface of the podium.

_**sks**_

Sunset.

Tatsuo watched as the elderly healer breathed peacefully in sleep. It had been the day of days. The scent of sakura blossoms carried on the early evening wind. '_It has been done. All the signs were there_.' As told to the ancient prophets of the Fire Clan, the completion would occur when the cherry trees would bloom once more beyond their season.

The inner courtyard's trees were once more in full bloom as foretold, the eerie amber mist had faded, having done its work, protecting the occupants of the shiro. He had but one more task, requiring the Miko and Totosai, but it would wait until morning.

_**sks**_

Rin sat in Ayame lap upon the stone bench watching the fireflies, while the Ookami Prince stalked back and forth in front of the youkai guards. She drank from the ancient tea cup, the essence of jasmine as prepared by Tatsuo. It was bitter, but she was told to drink it.

Slowly a flaxen head came into view, followed by shiny onyx tresses. The ward screamed with glee, running to her master with unfettered joy. Jaken blubbering at her heels, equally thankful for their safe return.

The Taiyoukai's face remained impassive, as he allowed his ward the luxury of greeting. A clawed hand gently cupping the back of her head, with seeming tolerance of her touch, face implacable, though to the accustomed eye of his Mate, softened as he watched through hooded lashes the tears of his ward in welcome.

"Jaken! The evening meal, now" and then, as though in afterthought "please," commanded the Taiyoukai.

The tubby, little retainer ran off to set the preparations in motion with renewed zeal. '_The Taiyoukai is tired. He said please_.' There was time enough to wonder at this anomaly. He had a castle to feed and a pregnant Miko, who seemed tired, though she gave him a sunny smile.

_**sks**_

They bathed silently, quietly attended each others grooming needs. Kagome, who liked to hold court by babbling incessantly about anything that came to her mind, was particularly silent. Her aura, Sesshoumaru found, was unusually peaceful and resolute as she left the Taiyoukai to dress in her own private quarters, begging he go ahead as she had one more task to fulfill before joining the Lord and the others in the dining hall.

Sesshoumaru was somewhat perplexed by her request but chose to keep his own counsel. He did what he had always done. Not to put too fine a point on it, the Taiyoukai dressed hurriedly then secreted himself beyond the courtyard and waited to see what his Mate was up to. After all, pregnancy did not always leave a bitch rational.

Slowly, the shoji opened revealing a most breathtaking sight. His heart raced as he scanned the demure, yet attractive amber, silk kimono. Kagome's hair upswept with the kogai he had given her for her birthday. Her skin was radiant and the gentle swell of her stomach had begun, she wore no scent. Moist lips the color of a ripe plum begging to be devoured. Calming his rapidly beating heart and the sudden surge of blood to his nethers, he watched as she looked down the hall towards their quarters nibbling her lower lip enticingly. She chuckled, pointedly looking in his direction. It was apparent she had felt his presence, rather than seen him hovering on the tree's limb with as much dignity as he could muster.

"My Lord, I am going to see Inuyasha. There is something I need to do for him and, for that matter, for me. Kikyou was right," Kagome said gently.

The flutter of white silk in her peripheral vision caused the Miko to turn in time to see him gracefully land mere feet from her, stoic visage in place.

Kagome's lips upturned into a mischievous smile as she shook her head and approached the Taiyoukai with a twinkle in her warm eyes.

"Never change, my darling, Sesshoumaru," she added softly, passing the back of her hand over his warm cheek.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in her scent, grasping the little hand with his callused own, gently kissing her palm.

"Hn."

"I suppose, asking you _not_ to accompany me is a waste of time, Lord Stalking Perfection? Please just allow us the _illusion_ of privacy, just for a little bit?

Sesshoumaru growled quietly in irritation, releasing her hand with a slight, very slight, inclination of his head. He didn't have to like it.

Kagome walked on ahead as he stood, deciding, his thoughts interrupted by a small red headed male's approach. He was hard to miss, his scent preceding him.

The little male stood next to him with an equally contemplative expression, little lips quirked, arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"Shippou?" queried the Western Lord in his usual resonant baritone.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" came the polite reply, green eyes looking up with curiosity. There was an element of steel in the kitsune's expression not previously there, though it wavered the more the Western Lord glared reproachfully down at him.

The Taiyoukai stooped, so they could have a youkai male-to-youkai male discourse.

"Exactly when did you avail yourself of my bathing herbs?"

Shippou '_**eeped**_' and blushed, glancing away hurriedly.

"Mama likes how you smell …"

"Lady Kagome's views aside, ask in the future young kitsune," admonished the Taiyoukai as he stood regally, having made his point. Kagome had disappeared, he noted in annoyance, but he would find her.

"Yes, my Lord. I-I'm sorry," Shippou replied apologetically, throwing himself at the Taiyoukai's feet.

Glancing at the prostrate fox demon, the Western Lord sighed. "See Tatsuo. He has many herbs. Undoubtedly you will find a pleasing combination that will be distinctively you. Be mindful of the strength of your choice, however do not be so free of claw in future. A little goes a very long way," said the Taiyoukai, effectively ending the conversation as he made to follow his Mate, leaving a thoroughly flummoxed kitsune in his wake.

_**sks**_

It was one thing to flatten Kouga mid bellow with a well deserved punch to his jaw. It was quite another to actually ignore her completely, or so it felt. Not only had Inuyasha merely taken her hand and squeezed it, before excusing himself for a bath, the usually cocky swagger was not evident as he rushed towards his chamber, having made no mention of their recent adventure below.

Ayame had had enough. Now that she thought of it, they all seemed reticent upon their return. Perhaps over the evening meal, all would reveal itself. She could only hope. Ayame had no intentions of making the same mistake twice.

A tentative rap on her shoji brought the Northern Wolf Princess out of her worried reverie. She had made particular efforts with her manner of dress for the evening, wearing a dazzling, aquamarine Furisode, delicately embroidered with golden threads, her obi, sleeves and hem accentuated with irises. This kimono was only worn on ceremonial occasions at high court.

"Come," she called out.

Kagome's beautiful face greeted her at the opened shoji. Ayame's eyes fell to the Western Lady's outstretched hands and what they held; the Kotodama-no-Nenju, Inuyasha's beads of subjugation.

"I believe, these are now yours, Princess," Kagome said lightly, averting her gaze, lowering her own head, presenting the offering.

"Inuyasha?" Ayame said, noticing the silver head behind the Western Lady.

"So, you want them or what, woman?" the Hanyou replied with a hint of diffidence, furtively glancing up through his bangs awaiting her reply. There was hope in his eyes.

_**sks**_

Violet eyes watched intently as Sango brushed her hair unconsciously with trembling hands. The Houshi relieved her of the brush gently and continued where she had left off, her damp locks nearly dry from repeated brushing.

A firefly entered the room and settled on her comb winking up at her. Sango bent gentle and blew at the little entity as it flitted away out the window to join the others in the moonlight.

"Did you mean it?" she asked, eyes closed, basking in the feel of the rhythmic motion of the brush through her hair and the warmth and pleasing scent of his body so close to her own.

"Yes, Sango" the Houshi responded, placing the brush upon the small table and retreating to the pillow near the low table. He would adhere to her deepest wishes. It had been a mistake to be so close without recourse to act on his feelings.

She glanced at his arm curiously, it appeared normal again. "What did Miyatsu-sama do to stop the pain? How were you able to follow me so quickly?"

"I truly don't know, Sango. It is temporary, to get me through to the battle, that I know." Miroku answered tactfully, lips pursed in thought. "I'm wondering why they both appeared to us? What was the purpose?"

Sango released a sad chuckle, standing then closing the gap between them sitting opposite the Houshi at the low table. "I don't really know either. He never once asked or even referred to Kohaku. The entire encounter was about me. Nothing to do with the pending battle, at least I don't think so."

Miroku nodded, afraid to voice his thought. The Slayer missed nothing, dark brown eyes narrowing. "What? I can see the wheels turning."

"Nothing, …" he answered dismissively, putting a smile in his voice. "Shall we go?" he added equally pleasantly, rising with the aid of his Shokujo, "You look particularly edible tonight, Sango. I am sure, Masaru will approve," he said lightly, averting his own gaze.

She stopped him with a gentle touch to the afflicted arm. "Tell me, Miroku."

For a long time their eyes met, before he sat again, placing his staff across his lap, fingers steepled in thought.

"I think Sango, that meeting was more about me, than you."

"WHAT?!" she retorted, "Of all the egotistical…"

"I told you, it was just a thought. Let's go, the others are waiting," he countered coolly. It was clear, she wasn't ready to hear the truth. What Miyatsu had said was for his ears only and the kappa.

Sango's brows furrowed, as she reached for his hand once more, girding her loins. If she dared to give it credence, something rang true in the statement.

"Please explain. We will take our meal here, in my quarters. We won't be missed," she said with resolve, prepared to listen, prepared to choose.

_**sks**_

Kagome watched the dance of the fireflies in the moonlight from the balcony of their private chambers accompanied by the scent of sakura blossoms on the gentle wind instilling calm. She heard the faint echoes of soft, feminine laugher below; a former enemy who now was friend. The Priestess smiled in contentment as she watched the Hanyou and the Princess walking in the shadows of the cherry trees, fingers intertwined.

One clawed digit placed a wayward strand behind her ear, warm hands surrounded her, settling about her waist and the slight rise found there. Satori fluttered in greeting.

"I can already tell, she's a Daddy's girl," murmured the Miko absently, leaning back into the Taiyoukai's warmth and pleasing scent.

In a seeming non-sequitur the demon Lord observed forlornly, "Wolves. Common, loud, ill-bred pups will infest this land unchecked, the sheer ignominy of it will follow this clan ages hence."

The Priestess snickered, acknowledging without words what her Mate had implicitly said.

Inuyasha was family. He had chosen his Mate. Good, bad or indifferent, he was his brother with all the requisite rights that entailed.

"Come, we will rest now, Miko," commanded her Taiyoukai.

"Rest, indeed, my Lord," Kagome rolled her eyes, gazing once more at the dance of the fireflies and Kirara standing sentinel beyond the gates. An insistent tug of her hand towards their palette soon put the fleeting concern from the Priestess's mind.

There was the delightful prospect of her 'pervie blankie' to snuggle with in her immediate future. He had become rather creative of late.

_**sks**_

Malevolent laughter echoed through the ancient keep on the misty mountainside stronghold.

"Enjoy the respite, Lord Sesshoumaru. Tomorrow is the day of reckoning and all will be mine," said the Hanyou, the jewel grasped tightly within his clawed hand.

Kohaku watched through hooded eyes as the Hanyou glided from the hall, secure in the knowledge Hakudoshi's mission would succeed this time. After all, he had lent him his most sacred, ancient talisman. No one would suspect. Not this time.

Naraku's victory was assured, of course.

**Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed. One part to completion ladies and gentlemen. Tomorrow, expect the next installment of the Valentine's story….review responses will follow shortly. Sorry for the delay.

**EP**


	30. Party Thirty

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Quotation****s**: _**Shakespeare – Merchant of Venice – Portia, all other quotations J.R.R Tolkien - Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring **_

**Mature: Sexual content, you have been warned.**

**Reviews**** remain, fuel**.

**Edited**** By**: _**Meara, check out her fabulous piece and I warn you not to drink anything while reading "The Courtship of Lady Kagome", you will not regret it. It is charming, witty, and decadently funny with a refreshing, original, perspective. Personally, the Haiku at the end of each chapter is worth the read alone…. **_

**EP**

**Part Thirty – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"_**The quality of mercy is not strain'd**_,

Sleepy, sun-kissed eyes remained hooded from the morning light streaming through the balcony. Thick lashes barely moved. He watched his Mate tentatively lower the silken covers to reveal alabaster skin and taut, rippling muscles for her viewing pleasure.

Kagome sighed and licked her lips involuntarily as she drank in the delectable, maroon markings gracing his lithe hips and the muscles of his abdomen. Sesshoumaru suppressed the smile that wanted desperately to come to his lips as he watched his Mate's hungry perusal of his body. Her scent of arousal was delectably prevalent.

From his current, prone vantage, the gentle swell of her breasts looked equally enticing as she moved the sheets lower with a lecherous, yet shy grin. Ruru quivered in greeting, giving his Lord's current wakefulness away. The Taiyoukai growled in frustration at his body's treachery under the circumstances, this bitch would always prove his undoing. He had planned a slow seduction of the Western Lady bringing her own body to peak, but that apparently was not to be. The element of surprise had been lost.

"Good Morning, my Lord. I believe it is my turn," Kagome whispered seductively. Little teeth nibbled the lobe of the Western Lord's ear, her warm breath gusting over his cheek, causing the Taiyoukai to shiver.

"Miko," he purred languidly in response, carding through the cool silk of her hair.

Kagome's fingers, feather light, caressed their way down his torso appreciatively. Sesshoumaru stilled, his muscles tightly wound as he released his breath with a deep guttural hiss. His claws gently grazed her back in assent, bidding her lower but first a kiss. A slow unhurried kiss, an exchange of tongues, breath and soft moans holding promise, the taste of the night before still evident on each others tongues. He noted absently that she literally was taking things into her own hands while she kissed a wet trail down his long, elegant neck, lips coming to rest over one pale nipple. Cool, silken tresses tickled his skin in descent, her warm, nubile body had Ruru's undivided attention as she slide down the Taiyoukai's body and between his legs.

The muscles of his thighs trembled with each pass of her hot tongue along the sensitive marks of his heritage.

Dragging her nails over the hot, supple skin of his inner thighs, Kagome could no longer ignore her own throbbing need, nor the glistening moisture seeping from her loins, neither could bright, ruby red eyes at half mast watching her progress with interest.

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared as he reached for her hips to expedite matters. The Miko smiled coquettishly, caressing the firm muscles of his forearms and lifting one hand to her lips, kissing each of his fingers tips, suggestively.

"Not yet, my Lord," she teased, while sliding his other hand over her abdomen to rest in her dark, moist curls. Kagome shuddered, as two sword roughened fingers delved within her, his thumb playing her expertly. The Priestess closed her eyes in bliss and moaned, rocking her hips into his gentle but persistent touch.

"Ooooooh Sesshoumaru…." she mewled, her hands sliding down her torso invitingly. They came to rest, over his biceps, kneading them in time to his fingers thrusts within.

She was the definition of beautiful, the Western Lord thought. Passion filled eyes gazed at the gentle rippling motions of her thighs as she rocked in time with each retreat from her moist sanctum.

Sooty lashes demurely downcast in ecstasy, a slow, lascivious smile graced her wet lips as she looked at her Mate, expression unreadable, timeless. Sesshoumaru could not breathe, he was transfixed. Never had he seen anything more alluring. She was his.

Dark, brown flecked with fiery amber met that of molten, feral ruby as she withdrew his fingers, and licked them clean before lowering her head to his much neglected sex.

"Now for dessert," she murmured, her tongue tracing the path of the prominent vein that pulsed beneath her tongue. Sesshoumaru groaned raising his hips needing more of her wet caress.

His hands closing around her head just as even smaller hands firmly lowered his hips, one arched brow commanding the Western Lord to be patient. The tip of her tongue greedily licking the wetness pooled, moaning her approval, sending chills down his spine as the muscles of his thighs rose in response with each swipe of her tongue. Soft, warm lips surrounded him and all brain functions ceased for the Western Lord. His last sentient thought, not co-incidentally, that of whipped cream and its wondrous uses; something he had discovered he had a taste for while in her own time…especially if the Priestess' delectable body was involved.

_**sks**_

Kouga awoke with a stiff lower jaw and the pervading scent of sex in his nostrils. He growled his frustration, pent jealousy and rage.

"DOGS! I am surrounded by randy, rutting Dogs!" he roared, yanking the fur covers from his legs and rising to his feet, however unsteadily. The memory that first night when Kagome had returned, that sleepless night dealing with Sesshoumaru and his woman and now, now to top it off, the mutt was at it too with his Ayame! What was with the Taishou Dogs and his women anyway!?

His mind reeled as he tried to cope with the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had finally lost and it was all his own doing. All he had left were the shards and they proved small comfort. It was just a matter of time before he would be forced to give those up to the Priestess for the coming battle. Only his and Kohaku's remained, aside from the paltry few she held in the little glass vile, lovingly nestled in her cleavage.

The sound of footsteps approaching his quarters made the Ookami face the shoji, shoulders squared. Someone was going to pay for his bad humor this morning. It might as well be Jaken. At least he thought it was Jaken's little clacking geta. Something was different.

Deceptively quietly, he bid the Kappa to enter. The handsome, tanned face greeted the little demon with a malicious grin. The toad would suffice in a pinch. Surely the Western Lord would not mind if he pummeled him a bit? He had frequently seen him do the very same thing. Perhaps he should strangle him with that pendant he was currently clutching around his neck.

Jaken did not budge. He did not quiver in apology for his existence, as per usual. No, he looked directly into the Ookami's eyes as the screen slid open. He appraised the Wolf Prince some what speculatively, his ophthalmic eyes narrowed. The merest hint of a grin was on his beak as his gaze lowered to Kouga's legs. There was something predatory in that look.

The Ookami flinched, barely suppressing the urge to retreat as Jaken approached.

_**sks**_

Like fire, he thought. Her hair was like dying embers in the morning light, mesmerizing.

Afraid to wake her, he withdrew the claw that had tentatively touched her cheek to see if she was real. Ayame was. She squiggled her little nose in annoyance, and Inuyasha smiled tenderly down at the female cradled in his lap. A stray hair was tickling the tip of said upturned, kissable nose. Though faint, Ayame had freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose. How had he not noticed? He watched her chest rise and fall in sleep, fascinated. She was his. Inuyasha finally had something, no, someone that was his. The hanyou's heart was filled to bursting, a single tear coursing down his cheek.

He cradled her closer to his body. His heart thrummed with possessiveness and despite himself, he smiled again, resting his head upon hers. He breathed her in as he rocked her and hummed a long forgotten melody from childhood.

Quietly a feminine voice answered his refrain, verdant, green eyes opening and looking up into his golden with the gentlest of shy smiles. A hand stroked his cheek.

"Good morning, my Lord," she mumbled, sleepily.

Inuyasha had found acceptance and love where he had least expected it and in the process, a purpose.

_**sks**_

"_**All we have to decide is what to do with the time that we are given."**_

Worrisome dark clouds began to appear in the formerly blue skies above. It promised rain. The day had begun so well with the gentle trill of birdsong and the fragrant scent of cherry blossoms in full bloom.

Miroku watched from the small perch in Sango's chamber while she slept.

They had talked well into the small hours, finding succor in each others being. They found with no surprise, they were more alike than not. That had been the reckoning.

Below the windowsill, the tall, tanned guard, Masaru stood looking eastward along with several other youkai in the Taiyoukai's employ.

Miroku's eyes narrowed, willing the Priestess' personal guard to look up just as Kirara's small form came to sit at Masaru's feet, she too looking eastward and mewed.

Very little ever surprised the Houshi but Masaru's next actions did. He purred in response to Kirara's mew.

He stooped and picked the neko up, cradling her under one strong arm, then turned, piercing blue eyes looking up at the Monk. A smirk tugged at his lips, before setting off at a trot with his retinue towards the woods.

The skies opened in all its glory, as rain pelted the Houshi. He retreated back to the safety of the chamber, still attempting to piece together what he had just seen.

"Miroku?" Sango said sleepily, a silken sheet wrapped around her. "Miroku? Come away from the window. You'll get soaked," she said one hand taping the palette. "It's early yet," she yawned, tiredly. "No one could possibly be awake yet."

Miroku chuckled, "I never thought to ever hear such an enticing invitation from you, dear Sango."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Monk. I'm tired and so must you be," she said adjusting the pillow below her head, the priest forgotten as her eyes fluttered closed once more in restful sleep.

Destiny was a very capricious thing, when you were aware of its seeming mutability, thought the Houshi. Taking hold of his shojiku, he tipped towards the fusuma separating their quarters. He had to speak with Tatsuo before the others rose.

_**sks**_

"Oi! Wait up, pervert! Where ya goin' in such a hurry? Sango kick you out?" bellowed Inuyasha, looking decidedly confused at the Priest's back.

Miroku's lower jaw was set in an angry line. "Not now, Inuyasha. Attend Ayame, while you still have time together!" Miroku said breathlessly, picking up his pace.

The Hanyou reached out and attempted to stop the priest's forward motion, but his hand was shrugged off with far more force than Inuyasha had anticipated. For just a moment, violet eyes blazed with previously untapped fury as they looked into deep worried amber. Inuyasha retracted his hand. Miroku was pissed.

Sighing heavily, Miroku smiled sadly at his friend of years, eyes softening. "I wish to speak with Tatsuo and, for that matter, Lady Kaede. If you want to help, get Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the study immediately and if you can, please find the Kappa and make sure he brings his staff."

Carefully watching the mercurial reaction of the half-demon, he added. "If at all possible, do not include the children or Sango in the gathering."

Inuyasha quirked his head at the odd request, but the desperate, unspoken plea he saw reflected in the houshi's eyes made him agree.

"'Keh…Whatever, he's already up," Inuyasha sniggered at the sudden thought of interrupting his brother and the Western Lady. His pallid attempt at humor was met with an impatient sidelong glance from the usually prurient minded houshi.

"Grow up, Inuyasha." Miroku admonished, "Be thankful you have a Mate. Sex is a beautiful and natural thing and not a subject for derision. I would venture to say you were _up_ half the night yourself. Do not begrudge others sensual pleasure. You no longer have need for jealousy."

Inuyasha blushed, droplets of water falling from his lashes. There was truth in those harshly spoken words.

The direction of the wind had changed and the courtyards awnings were providing little to no protection from the rising winds and pelting rain fall.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, my friend." Miroku bowed formally and was off again at an even faster clip, sodden robes, squelching with every stride. The hanyou was left to ponder the sudden change in the priest's disposition as he headed towards his own chambers before that of the Taiyoukai's. Perhaps Ayame could help with Sango, keeping her busy. It was worth a try and by the scent of things Lord Lusty and his Miko might want a few more moments of privacy.

_**sks**_

Shimmering ruby locked with that of deep brown pools, tiny beads of sweat forming on the Miko's upper lip as she bit into the flesh of her lower lip. A long, agile tongue licked away the copper tasting fluid, as he ground his hips more urgently into the female writhing below him.

"Saaaaaaadist!" she growled in frustration, small hands tugging at broad shoulders.

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked upward in satisfaction, having finally regaining the upper hand in the morning's play. He studied her petulant lips, lowering his head to hers and softly kissed her. Her mouth opening eagerly beneath his, he suckled the still bruised lower lip, drawing it between his teeth, eliciting a groan. Sesshoumaru smiled against her lips and purred, deepening the kiss and muffling her groans of ecstasy and his own. He closed his eyes in rapture. Jaws clenched fighting for control as he entered her. She was so impossibly wet and gripped him so fiercely within her delicate walls that he already knew he would not last. The slow torture of the morning had taken its toll on the Western Lord.

"Two…Miko, can play at this game," he murmured against her mating mark as he bit down and gave a final thrust within. Kagome's eyelids fluttered and she went limp from the sudden heat of his release and her own.

Panting softly, she slowly opened blurry eyes and looked up at a very sweaty and exceedingly disheveled Taiyoukai with a lazy smile.

"Mine," she whispered against his lips, giving her Taiyoukai a chaste kiss.

"Yours," he said in response, deepening the kiss.

"Oi! I've been pacing here trying to be patient with you two and enough is enough, for fucks sake!" Inuyasha said irritably outside the shoji, taping his feet.

Kagome had never seen Sesshoumaru move so fast. In less than a second, he was up and out, literally, having thrown on his yukata haphazardly and charged the shoji with Toukijin.

Interminable silence followed by a yelp.

"What the fuck!? Look Lord Lusty, Miroku wants to meet ASAP in the study!"

Another seeming endless pause…

"Sesshoumaru put that down! You're not thinking with the right head. I'm warning you, back off and cover that thing. Do I look like Kagome to you? I'm not impressed."

Like a feline Kagome stretched and listened. More yelping and a brief scuffle marked the end of the discussion pertaining to the Western Lord's current attire, or lack there of. She smirked. Her eyes traveling across the room and landing on her quiver and bow. The smile faded as she touched the small vile about her neck in thought. The palette suddenly felt cold and clammy.

"Well Satori, your Uncle Yasha has managed to once again ruin a blissful moment. I hope your Daddy doesn't kill him, but who could blame him if he did?" Kagome snorted, "Even Mommy wants to pop him one."

"I heard that! Call off your dog, woman!"

The alien fluttering sensation in her abdomen commiserated as she caressed the small swell that was their daughter.

"Right! What say we both get up and Mommy takes a dip in the hot spring and start this day? Suddenly, I'm starving."

Sesshoumaru re-entered their private chambers and wordlessly placed Toukijin back in its saya, then pro-offered his hand to his Lady. Lest nutrition be forgotten, he eyed her speculatively with a twinkle in his citrine eyes and retrieved the bowl of fruit on the low table and led her to the hot spring.

_**sks**_

"Hmmmm….what did Inuyasha want, exactly?" Kagome sighed as the warm waters soothed her tired muscles and she happily munched a plum, waggling her brows suggestively at her mate.

The Western Lord's eyes narrowed in annoyance at her ill timed levity. This would be the second plum she had eaten with unabashed, lewd fervor, slowly licking the sweet juice from each of her fingers, amusement ever present in her eyes. Sesshoumaru cracked his spine and glared at his Mate with disapproval.

She smirked, blowing him a kiss.

"Miroku has requested an early meeting in the study," Sesshoumaru responded blandly, still peeved at his brother's insolence.

"We all need to talk anyway. I wish to know what the others experienced while…while." She was unsure how to finish the sentence, the fruit suddenly losing its appeal.

"Kagome, is there something you wish to share with this Sesshoumaru before we join the others?" Sesshoumaru asked with a paced, careful tone, wadding across to join her. She smiled nervously into citrine eyes that bore straight through her. "You were unnaturally quiet last night, Miko," he added flatly.

"As were you, my Lord. Care to share?" she countered, clutching the vile to her chest protectively. She could feel him subtly attempting to probe her mind. Kagome blocked him with her force of will. Her father's final warning ringing in her ears; nothing before its time.

"Please, please trust me, Sesshoumaru," she pleaded, caressing his cheek in an attempt to appease. His jaws stiffened beneath her touch. She was shutting him out intentionally, something she had been incapable of doing the day before. The Taiyoukai's countenance became glacial. Kagome could feel his repressed anger and hurt as he dressed in silence before exiting the doors of their private spring with not so much as a backward glance.

"Sesshoumaru, my love, I'm so sorry for what is to come," she whispered to the stillness, feeling very much alone.

_**sks**_

"_**Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."**_

They remained within the grounds of the Western Shiro on sufferance. Megumi's actions against the Lord's Mate having sealed their fate. Howls and jeers followed the four small boys as they hurried through the servants hallways towards the kitchen to have a sparse morning meal, before their long day of drudgery in the fields.

Some mornings required more fortitude than others. This was one such, as rocks followed in their wake. Norio, the youngest, unable to keep up with his brothers, stumbled and fell face first onto the gravel path. The eldest of the four stopped hesitantly, but Norio shook his head in effect pleading with him to go on without him. He was tired.

He would not cry, he told himself repeatedly while the other field hands surrounded him, muttering threats and laughing. His right eye stung, blood began to trickle from the cut above his brow. He had sustained worse wounds. They all had. A kick to his ribs made him tuck his body tighter in defense. They would eventually stop, they always did. There was no point asking why.

His brothers had reached the safe confines of the kitchens and the rain fall would hide his tears. All three watched the mob that had gathered around the boy with fearful eyes, sticks and stones in hand, ready to pounce; to their minds delivering justice. All knew the Western Lord would pay no heed to this act of retribution. There might even be extra rations for their families for taking care of this little inconvenience and the other three when time permitted.

None noticed the presence of the girl in the checked kimono who happily skipped towards the doorway of the kitchen, hands filled with white blooms.

Rin was well pleased with herself. Today she would beat the Western Lord to his private study and place her simple fragrant gift on the low rosewood table favored by the Taiyoukai.

"Look, Hitoshi!" she squealed with joy, thrusting the Shogetsu blossoms under his wet nose, "Lord Sesshoumaru likes them."

The boy's fists clenched, eyes hardening for a split second at the mention of the Taiyoukai's name before returning his gaze beyond the doorway.

Rin's gap toothed smile faded, her ears suddenly attuned to the sound of angry voices without.

"Where is Norio?" she asked noting his absence, pushing between the three to see.

Without thinking, she ran towards the mob screaming, the cherry blossoms trampled underfoot, forgotten in her haste as the first stone was cast and the gray, malevolent mass moved in for the kill.

_**sks**_

The stone floor was cold, wet and slick against his skin. Kouga struggled futilely unable to loosen his bindings, the gag in his mouth stifling all intelligible sounds, chafing his skin.

She smiled down at him, vermillion eyes glowing with predatory glee, "Save your breath, Wolf. You'll need it to scream when the shards are removed, most painfully, by my Lord."

Cobalt blue eyes glaring hatefully up the Wind Sorceress, promising all manner of ill to her person should the next opportunity present itself.

As though guessing his thoughts, she waved her fan dismissively. "You are such a fool, Kouga," she chuckled, swiftly turning for the dungeons door. The Ookami growled his frustration.

"If it makes you feel better, Kouga, it will all be over soon," she added, giving him a lingering look he could not quite read before closing the large wooden door and turning the key.

A cold shiver ran down her spine, he had followed. Kagura turned to face the blood red eyes and the malicious grin of her Master. His newest flunky hovered in the darkness.

"Very good, Sorceress. You did that well. I could almost believe you felt sorry for the pathetic wolf," he said, raising a sharp claw, grazing her cheek. She steeled herself, allowing his repellant touch. He cackled mirthlessly, watching her flee up the dungeon stairway, his plans finally falling into place.

_**sks**_

She would return to their chambers and explain herself he thought resolutely, sliding open the shoji with the force of his conviction. Never mind her reasoning. The Miko had to learn her place and when he demanded an answer she was to give it forthwith or there would be…

Glazed, citrine eyes fell upon the rumpled sheets of their palette and the discarded clothing strewn about the tatami, some of which was his and currently underfoot.

Had he not known better one could have presumed a fight of epic proportions had ensued the night before, the chief battle ground the futon atop the palette. With something akin to smugness and the merest hint of a smile, Sesshoumaru sighed and picked up the amber silk kimono the Miko had worn the night before.

Raising the cool material to his nose, he inhaled. It still bore her scent.

"Impossible Bitch," he muttered to the silence, carefully folding it and placed it in the tansu. The rest would be taken care of by attendants. Scanning the balance of the chaos that was their private quarters, Sesshoumaru's eyes fell upon Tenseiga, still resting on the low table where it had been discarded the night before.

Grasping its hilt, he carefully removed the sword from its sheath and inspected it impassively. To his mind it remained impotent, devoid of any real power, unlike Toukijin, forged for conquest.

'_In all that is there must be balance, both darkness and light,_' his father's words echoed within as he ran the cool blade across his palm. '_Sometimes, the good of the many is paramount to selfish desires. I would have thought you would have learned this by now under the guidance of your Mate_.' Sesshoumaru snarled at the unbidden thoughts, his eyes thin slits of anger. _What was she hiding from him?_

A gust of moisture laden air came through the balcony, the scent of blood on the wind interrupting his private musings.

"Rin" he whispered. Moving like the wind towards the distant scream that followed, his chest tightened in fear. Tenseiga unsheathed was at his side as he leapt over the balcony and ran towards her voice. He would rend first and ask questions later.

_**sks**_

"What the fuck is goin'on… ?!" bellowed Inuyasha. He, too, had heard the scream, arriving seconds after the white blur whose presence parted the now frightened gray throng revealing Rin and a boy cradled in her arms. He looked peaceful, though his hair was matted with blood and his clothing torn.

"Nooo… no… Nooooooo!" Inuyasha growled in anger, knocking a few of the 'well meaning' out of his way, coming to kneel beside Rin. "Kid, let me have him. I'll take him to Tatsuo," he said gruffly.

Like ghosts in the night, the gray mass crawled back into the damp darkness, suddenly unsure just how the Taiyoukai would take their act of feudal loyalty.

"There is no need, Hanyou." was the indifferent reply. The Taiyoukai could not yet see the pallbearers of the underworld and even if he did…

"You cold shit…it's a kid! He didn't do anything but be unfortunate enough to be Megumi's son." Inuyasha barked, speeding away towards Tatsuo's chambers. He did not have the heart to wrestle the boy from her white knuckle grip. It was probably too late anyway.

Sesshoumaru's features remained immobile, glacial. Few were privy to the slowing of his heart beat, nor the uncoiling of the muscles within his gut, nor the sudden breath he took. Rin was undamaged. Not so the boy she held with loving kindness. Death had come for him, a matter that was neither here nor there to the Taiyoukai now that he recognized his features. Rin was undamaged. Jaken on the other hand…he thought as his lips narrowed.

"Let me through, do you hear!? Move aside! I command you to… to…" Jaken stopped mid shriek. He was quite the sight awoken from a peaceful sleep by some damn underling because of the ruckus.

"Rin, come," commanded the Taiyoukai, ignoring the Kappa's presence. He would deal with him later.

Clearing his throat nervously, the portly Kappa bowed. "My Lord…I can…" he began, sputtering, dribbling spittle down his chin.

"Jaken, why are Megumi's spawn still residing in the shiro?" Sesshoumaru inquired levelly, his eyes not leaving the dark head of his ward, not missing how tightly she held the small boy to her chest. She had yet to look up at him. His chest tightened.

"Because I asked him not to throw them out, my Lord. I am to blame, not Jaken-sama," she offered quietly.

The Taiyoukai spun on his heels at hearing her voice. Kagome had dressed in full Miko attire and now lay face down for all to see in the still damp gravel at her Lord's feet. Sesshoumaru blinked, how had he missed her arrival?

A quiet hush fell on the few that still remained to observe the unthinkable.

_**sks**_

"_**Its power corrupts all who desire it. Only one has the will to resist it."**_

Birdsong woke her and the quiet insistent warmth of a sunbeam caused her lashes to flutter open onto the new day. Groggily she raised herself and looked across the balcony's perch for signs of the Monk. She yawned and listened. Perhaps he had returned to his quarters, she thought, getting a good morning scratch in of her belly as she yawned again and looked about her and stretched. The Slayer had never slept so well in years. It was almost embarrassing for a warrior to be so indolent, especially considering…where was Kirara?

A quiet mew came from the tiny nook on the balcony in answer.

"There you are," Sango said sleepily, patting the covers of her futon.

Kirara mewed again.

Sango sighed and wrapped herself in the thin linen cover and padded across the tatami to retrieve her neko. Kirara nuzzled her cheek as they both settled on the seat.

"It really is a beautiful view isn't it, Kirara? You can see all the way to the forest on a clear day," the slayer whispered in the fire cat's ear and chuckled. Both looked to eastward in amicable silence.

'_You have a choice_.'

With furrowed brows the slayer gazed at the soft white bundle in her lap speculatively. Her father's words had sprung to mind. It was clearly her imagination that Kirara's almond eyes held hers without blinking, simply waiting.

Something metallic winked in her peripheral vision, just beyond the tree line. The forest floor seemed to move and close to three dozen youkai guards appeared, splitting off in several directions, swords drawn. Sango recognized a hunt when she saw one. Adrenaline began to pump through her body. A lone figure was moving towards the shiro, his gate familiar. Finally, he was close enough for her to see definition. It was Masaru, his braid undone, the sun's light casting a vague chestnut hue in the heavy fall of his mane with each step, broad shoulders glistening with sweat. She watched mesmerized the well defined muscles of his tanned thighs as he pumped effortlessly across the hilly terrain.

The Slayer gripped the balcony's railing, her knees suddenly unaccountably weak; an insistent heat coiling within her stomach, tighter and tighter with his every stride. She began to sweat. Nervous hands tightening the sheet about her, before beating a strategic retreat from the balcony's edge, but not before Masaru smiled secretively and continued through the Eastern Gates.

_**sks**_

Birdsong ceased, all movement stilled in the shiro as the Taiyoukai's angry roar echoed through the honmaru, reverberating the outer walls, warming all to keep their distance from the inner courtyard, all except the Miko's tachi.

Masaru cursed under his breath, keen eyes watching the small group of ningen and youkai. There was defensiveness in their collective stance as they hovered protectively around the prone female. He was not the only one who had an interest in the proceedings, the Houshi, and Tatsuo had joined him. Masaru felt the houshi's surreptitious gaze upon him and his jaws stiffened.

_**sks**_

"M-m-my…Lord," Jaken whimpered pathetically, head obsequiously bowed, awaiting his punishment by the Miko's side.

Without lifting gilded slits from the prone female, the Taiyoukai hissed, "Leave."

Jaken eeped as a firm gnarled hand grasped his shoulder. "Ye should go, Jaken-sama. We will take care of this," Kaede reassured the whimpering Kappa. Her gimlet eye met that of the Taiyoukai's stonily, head unbowed in challenge.

"Do not presume, old woman," snarled the Taiyoukai, showing Kaede a fair amount of fangs, returning his gaze to Kagome's back. She shifted uncomfortably, her arms beginning to tremble with the effort of keeping her midsection aloft.

"Miko, this is unseemly. Get up now and take the others with you. This Sesshoumaru will join you shortly in the study," he said flatly, brooking no argument.

Kagome raised her head, giving the Taiyoukai a weak smile before righting herself and brushing off her red hakama as though nothing of significance had occurred in the last minute other than her possibly tripping on a stone. He felt the ephemeral caress of a ghostly hand across his cheek in apology.

"Go, Miko," he breathed out between clenched teeth, barely containing his rage.

Glancing at Rin with sorrowful eyes, the Miko took both Kaede's and the little damp claw of the kappa. Jaken recoiled, defensively. No one had ever touched him in so personal a manner, other than his charge Rin.

"Come, Jaken-sama, Lord Sesshoumaru hasn't much time. They will be here soon," Kagome reasoned quietly with the diminutive, green youkai. He looked up at the female with an apologetic expression.

Sesshoumaru's eyes met the Miko's in sudden understanding as Tenseiga began to pulse beneath his claws. He had been aware of the quiet gathering of the Miko's tachi, what surprised him was Inuyasha's confused silence. The Hanyou had adopted his usual defensive stance, arms folded within his sleeves. Ayame was to his right looking at Rin with an empathetic expression. Her arm firmly gripped Inuyasha's waist, keeping him in check. Even Shippou remained silent, equally held in her white knuckle grip, his large green eyes filled with tears.

"Rin, come away from the body this instant."

His ward had always been obedient to a fault. Why now did she choose to exert her independence, wondered the Taiyoukai? He could see them now, the ephemeral bearers to the underworld.

Sad brown eyes filled with tears looking to the Taiyoukai in sudden realization.

Sesshoumaru flinched.

The Taiyoukai for the first time in his life could not meet his opponent's eyes with calculated indifference.

"You _are_ cruel…" was the bereft response as the small girl eased the limp body to the ground gently, giving the Western Lord one last look before taking to her heels, moving as fast as her little legs could carry her, away from the being she had placed so much faith in.

It took a moment for the Western Lord to register the words spoken; words that twisted his heart and stilled his breath. Fluid was Tenseiga's arch above his head, slashing the air in its descent.

Tatsuo smiled, releasing his breath. Kaede had been right after all and he had lived to see the day portend, the completion of the Taiyoukai.

**Author's Note**

:REVERENT BOW:

I hope you enjoyed. One Part to go and of course the epilogue (_Sesshoumaru's Mate: A Valentine's Story_ – its next installment later this week). Thank you for taking this journey with me and for having the patience of Job.

**EP**


	31. Part Thirty One

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Quotation**: _**The Burial of Sir John Moore after Corunna by Charles Wolfe. 1791–1823**_

**Reviews**** are fuel**.

**Edited**** By**: _**Meara**_

**EP**

**Part Thirty-One – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"_**No useless coffin enclosed his breast,**_

_**Not in sheet or in shroud we wound him;**_

_**But he lay like a warrior taking his rest**_

_**With his martial cloak around him**__."_

Like a necklace of teardrops in warp and weft, the spider spun gossamer fibers of death. His unsuspecting prey, as yet unknown and irrelevant, it was but a meal, nothing more.

Darkness.

Devoid of light, devoid of feelings, cold despair surrounded him as he floated into consciousness. The irreligious darkness made light by the kindness of a soft feminine voice.

"Onigumo…Onigumo," echoed the voice in the irreligious gloom that had cosseted his being for so long. How long had he slept? There was pain here, but not of the body. There was remorse here, but no rebuke. Instead, he felt overpowering empathy, love and compassion. Here was finally light; a chance to atone for a wish unrequited in his heart.

"It is time." she said, her voice engendering warmth within as a part long severed was felt once more.

'_Kikyou?_' his mind whispered as he was pulled back, back into the depths. no longer in despair. He was not alone. There too was another entity, keeping vigil; waiting.

He was no longer alone.

_**sks**_

Rin ran through the fog, unheeding of her steps. She ran, her face streaked with tears, away from what she thought she had known, crashing through the brush, uncaring of the jolt of pain to her calf, and the warm trickle of blood.

She was alone again.

_**sks**_

The blood curdling screams of the Ookami Prince echoed through Naraku's stronghold, reaching the main hall.

Kagura wince in empathy, imagining him slumped against the cold, slick walls covered in his own blood.

She had no doubt that Hakudoshi was enjoying his task of torturing the Wolf Prince, taking extraordinary pains to make the removal of the shards, as excruciating as possible.

Naraku had not been himself all morning, obsessed with the small shaft of light within the otherwise dark jewel.

More than once Kagura had heard strange sounds coming from his chambers the night before as though possessed calling out Kikyou's name in strangled voice. It was then he had finally reabsorbed Akago, to no avail, and Hakudoshi's terror.

It was strange the expression on Akago's face as she handed him to the Dark Lord; serene. The thought imparted to her as the small body left her arms. "_Choose_."

The point of light within the jewel dimming briefly, as Naraku's cackle echoed within his chambers. His glee short lived when the point of light returned with a vengeance, perhaps even brighter.

Kouga was now bearing the brunt of his anger and frustration under the hands of Hakudoshi in a sudden fit of pique.

No, Naraku was not himself. With the re-absorption of his heart, something had changed.

Mindful of her words, not wanting to raise either suspicion, or ire, the Wind Sorceress unfurling her fan and gagging his mood, spoke.

"If my Lord pleases, perhaps I should go…"

Naraku cackled knowingly, opaque blood red eyes trained on the nervous female in his midst.

"I don't think so, Kagura. You will remain at my side, if you value existence."

Kagura bowed deeply, her jaw stiffening. The constant reminder that she was nothing more than a puppet beholden to him, irked.

"As you wish, my Lord, I was merely attempting to expedite matters. Kohaku is taking too long."

"Is he?" was the sibilant response as he toyed with the jewel between clawed fingers.

"Ahh well. It changes nothing in the end, Kagura. Unlike you, he is not deceitful, at least not knowingly. Whatever the pathetic machinations you had with that Miko will come to naught. I have plans for you; painful plans. No Kagura, you will remain by my side until your end."

What passed for a heart stilled in the sorceress' chest.

For the first time, unguarded ruby eyes rose slowly from behind the fan to meet that of blood red tinged with malice.

All she had ever hoped for was freedom; the freedom to ride the wind. She would, in the end, have to choose as Kikyou foresaw. It had come to this.

Kagura blinked as his expression shifted and Naraku's eyes refocused beyond her, shutting her out.

In that single moment, she had been rewarded.

Amidst the anger, the hate, and the malevolence of his gaze, there was a glimmer of uncertainty.

He, the Dark Lord, was afraid. Something held him captive.

"Hakudoshi! Hurry, we must meet them in the glen," Naraku snarled as he brushed past her, heading for the dungeon.

She knew then with certainty nothing mattered.

Freedom could be found in many ways and so contented herself with watching the gathering mist that slowly crept up the hillside from the direction of the Western Lands.

It might have been a trick of the light, but it had an amber glow; a soothing, presence, reminiscent of the tiny unquenchable light within the jewel.

_**sks**_

"It's time." Aiko murmured sadly, clutching his gnarled hand in hers. The little Guji inclined his head as they stepped off the porch and headed towards the reliquary.

"Will he remember?"

His gimlet eyes looked up at his daughter-in-law, a thin smile on his lips.

"He is the Taiyoukai. He was trained for this. They all were, whether they realize it or not. All was for this."

"Yes, but will _**he**_ remember?! Kagome's life hangs in the balance. If he has not adapted sufficiently…" There was desperation in her tone, something the Guji had never heard in his daughter before. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Remember this. Nothing can withstand the fearless heart, the bonds of kinship, wisdom tempered with a goodly dose of compassion, and the greatest of all; love. Real love, Aiko, knows no bounds and defies even death. Evil wilts in the presence. It has no means of understanding outside its barren scope of conquest for conquest's sake. There in lay its flaw."

_**sks**_

There was the distant sound of thunder coming closer with each careful step he took.

Sesshoumaru's predatory instincts were on full alert. Rin had seemingly disappeared, though moments before the child had been in front of him, though shrouded in mist.

The talisman upon his chest stung as it had done in the reliquary that fateful day. His vision blurred as a distant memory came through of a little girl in a check kimono, laying flowers on forgotten graves.

_"Lord Sesshomaru, when I die one day, I was wondering...would you...would you always remember me?" _

It had been such a foolish question the little ningen had asked. Not worthy of an answer from one such as he and yet, at this moment it resonated.

Naraku had chosen the battle ground quite carefully it seemed. This had been the dark hanyou's purpose when Kan'na had delved into the deepest recesses of Rin's mind to find her weakness.

"Rin! This Sesshoumaru commands your immediate presence. He is not amused!" bellowed the Taiyoukai, as his resonant baritone echoed through the hidden glen she had thought her secret place.

Sesshoumaru knew she frequently came here to lick her wounds when in dispute with a command issued by Jaken.

The White Prince had found her lying amidst the fragrant wild flowers one afternoon when Jaken had been in hysterics unable to find her. While the little kappa nursed his newly acquired bruise from being jettisoned across the honmaru (having lost the tiresome child), the Taiyoukai had gone to retrieve her.

Stealthily, the Taiyoukai had guarded her as she wended her way home to the shiro later that afternoon. Her way marked by the falling petals of flowers she could not resist carrying back to the shiro as peace offerings.

He had kept her secret.

Everyone merited privacy, even a human child.

It was of no consequence that this had been _his_ secret hiding place as a pup, sparing the young lord the company of Izayoi and her unwanted attempts at mothering the heir apparent.

The amulet's sting lessening with the unbidden thought of his ward's question, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in understanding as another small presence made itself known to his senses.

The little fox had been following him.

Finally the pieces had begun to fit as he unsheathed both his katana and walked forward into the pearlescent amber gloom in search of his ward. He slowed to accommodate the cowering figure behind whose jyaki spiked with each crack of thunder.

_**sks**_

Kagome stood in the outer courtyard watching the preternatural gloaming about her, doing her best to ignore the frustrated growls of Inuyasha as he did his best to intimidate the young youkai guard.

She sighed. Right now, she needed to focus. At least she knew Shippou was safe. He would have found Sesshoumaru by now. Coming events were casting rather long shadows - timing was everything. This much her father had instilled in their brief conversation. She would have to retrieve the remaining shards from Kaede soon.

"I want to know where the fuck the Wolf is!" Inuyasha growled in the face of the befuddled guard, who came to report the Ookami's absence from the shiro.

Under the Hanyou's livid glare, the youkai's formerly good spine had become gelatin.

"Inuyasha, please, not now," Kagome said between gritted teeth as she turned on her friend.

"Don't 'Inuyasha' me, woman! This moron lost the Wolf! I'm amazed this shiro has stood so long with the idiots Lord Fluffy have around here. They can't guard shit!" he said gruffly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

Though Inuyasha lived for drama, very rarely had his instincts been wrong. It would not do to tell him that Kouga was held captive by Naraku for the second time. She could only hope against hope that he remained alive.

"Has it occurred to you that Kouga might just have left of his own accord?" She could sense a recent presence that did not belong to the shiro. Someone else had used an amulet similar to that Sesshoumaru wore. It could be anyone, even Inuyasha.

'_She is being weird.' _Dark brows danced beneath white bangs as Inuyasha studied her face.

Valiantly the Hanyou fought the urge to both brain the quivering guard for his incompetence and scream at Western Lady, whose natural gullibility had on more than one occasion found her at the business end of a youkai's claws, not excluding his half-brother's.

Her eyes pleaded with him to control his anger.

"Yeah…well, I can't smell Kouga's stench anywhere and where the fuck is _your_ Lord? We ain't got all day to stand around and wait on him and his stupid brat. That kid's always given me the creeps."

Kagome smiled at her friend, who blinked in disbelief at the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Must be the runt." He pointed at her stomach with a gruff expression. "Moody, just like Lord Prissy Pants."

The Miko sighed with relief. All the yelling meant only one thing. Inuyasha was worried about Sesshoumaru and Rin, though he was loathe to admit it.

Sun-kissed eyes took refuge under silver white bangs at the protracted silence and appraising look of gentility from his friend of many years.

'_Definitely hormones,_' he thought.

"I'm prolly over-reactin'. Don't worry, 'kay?" the Hanyou shrugged self consciously, folding his arms within his sleeves and crouched.

"You go rest, or whatever pregnant women do other than eat. I'll bring your idiot back and the kid if they aren't back shortly." he mumbled, sniffing the air.

Times like this Kagome knew she truly loved Inuyasha and could never imagine life without him. Beneath the gruff exterior lay a heart of gold to match those warm eyes that had initially held her captive.

"_**Love has many faces Kagome. There is the love of kindred, and the love that transcends and brings creation. Time, observation and intuition will tell you which is which. One will give you balance, passion, joy and tranquility but not without some work. The other will be as brother, but will not be your soul's mate. Through you, both will find balance and their true purpose. They remain unaware."**_

Kagome smiled, feeling a warm familiar presence in their midst, unseen and unfelt by either the youkai or the Hanyou, her friend.

She reached down and yanked a handful of silky white ear, kissing Inuyasha's cheek as he rose.

"I love you too, Inuyasha, never change. Get the others. We will all go to find them."

"Kay?" The hanyou blushed with embarrassment and mild confusion. "What's gotten into ya?" he retorted, secretly pleased at her sudden show of affection. It felt different, like the sister he never had, and was glad of it. "I knew he'd turn you all weird and shit,"

Kagome just smiled, enjoying the blush of his cheeks before turning, leaving the way she came. Miroku, she needed to find Miroku before the battle. She cast her eyes above as a foreboding crack of fork lightning, the color of Prince Kouga's eyes lit the skies.

Naraku was on his way. Inuyasha would sense it soon enough.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in confusion as he watched his friend's retreating figure. The sudden intake of breath beside Hanyou, eliciting a growl as Inuyasha turned to face the shivering guard, whose reprieve was over.

"It's lightning. Don't go shitting your hakama!" he snarled into the young demon's face, before abruptly turning and heading for his quarters.

Inuyasha could feel the hairs rising on the back of his neck; His father's words returning to him.

"_**Even now, he teaches you, Sesshoumaru. Sometimes, the good of the many is paramount to selfish desires. I would have thought you would have learned this by now under the guidance of your Mate."**_

Naraku was near.

Something was definitely off, no matter how much Kagome tried to hide it. He and Sesshoumaru would handle this. The others didn't need to be involved.

"Don't fuck this up, Sesshoumaru. We're supposed to do this together. Father said so." Inuyasha snarled in irritation as he sprinted through the honmaru towards the outer gates.

_**sks**_

Miroku quietly rewound the ancient parchment with care and returned it to the box with the Taishou seal, handing it back to the fire youkai.

Green eyes scrutinized the sharp angular plains of the Priest's profile. The Houshi's face bore a contemplative look, feigning pre-occupied with the rising gloom beyond the window. The sudden shaft of lightning, the color of his eyes, allowed him to see through the dark opalescent fog. A swift movement caught his eyes in the distance.

"Inuyasha! Damn it!" he slammed his staff into the tatami.

"It is as it should be." Tatsuo assured.

Miroku rounded on him.

"He could die. They all could. I can't live with that!"

Tatsuo lowered his eyes. "True, we all may. Imagine then, what it is like for those who have waited for this day for many, many centuries."

The Houshi sighed. The discipline of years willing his feet to remain in place as he watched his friend's back grow distant in the fog.

"I've suspected for some time now. What is… _is_. Just wasn't sure how."

"If there were another way…" Tatsuo began weakly.

Miroku raised his hand. "There is no need. Who else knows of this?"

Violet eyes fell on two beings in the courtyard practicing. He unarmed and she wielding her Hiraikotsu expertly, both oblivious to cool amethyst. To the untrained eye, they were merely two warriors engaged in mock battle. It was her body language that gave it away. No question in priest's mind, this was a mating dance.

The Priest's eyes narrowed with unaccustomed jealousy.

"She loves you, Miroku." Kagome said, standing companionably by her friend.

'_When did she arrive?_'

The Priest gave a sidelong glance at the woman that had entered on silent feet.

"You are becoming more like him each day."

An arm reached around the Houshi's waist and he in turn squeezed the small hand that found his.

"Diplomatic as always, Miroku, I'll take it as a compliment that you just called me a sneak."

Kagome could feel the beat of his heart within the afflicted right hand and the shallowness of his breath.

"I did no such thing, my Lady. I was merely making comment that you mask your presence well."

"Right...you learn a hell of a lot more this way, _this_ Kagome has found, she chuckled self-deprecatingly, ignoring the lump within her throat as she fought back tears.

Miroku snickered at her self reference.

"He is gone after them," Kagome offered. "It's almost time for us to join them."

Standing side by side, the friends watched the ghostlike figures in the mist, in the eternal dance that had but one conclusion.

"I'll take care of them. You have my word, Miroku." she whispered, barely able to speak as her throat constricted with suppressed emotions.

Firm lips graced her right temple with a feathery kiss. Kagome closed her eyes willing the unshed tears to remain in abeyance. There was no time for this.

Tatsuo cleared his throat as the friends of years made their own peace.

"My Lady, Kaede-sama wishes to speak with you."

"I know, Tatsuo. I know." Kagome closed her eyes and embraced her friend tightly, refusing to relinquish her hold. It might well be her last opportunity to do this.

Miroku's strong hands held her shoulders and gently moved back from her embrace.

Sparkling amethyst assumed their usual lewd twinkle.

"It's going to be okay, my Lady. Don't worry so much. I've got it well in hand," he assured twiddling his fingers meaningfully.

The Western Lady groaned at the pathetic pun. Kagome gasped, blinking in shock as she felt a pinch to her rear.

"Miroku!" Kagome sputtered. "I'm a mated woman."

Glaring at his finger tips with mock horror, he shrugged.

"They have a mind of their own, my Lady."

"I could tell Sesshoumaru, better yet, Sango." Kagome genuinely chuckled, waving a reproachful finger at the Priest doing her best to look suitably irritated, though a smile came to her lips.

The smile faded from her face as she turned to face Tatsuo, who met her eyes in knowing.

Never was it lost on Tatsuo, how each member of her tachi strove to put the Western Lady at ease.

She was their Naobi, their fulcrum. Balance had to be maintained, regardless.

_**sks**_

Leaving the shoji to their chambers slightly ajar for Kaede, the Priestess eyed the quiver's contents and the bow that lay on the palette with trepidation.

Kagome's trembling fingers moved over the cool shaft of the arrow. It looked no different in appearance than the others in the quiver but for its hallowed fletching. The feather had been divided into three. She could feel the energy it radiated through her fingers and up her arm.

"I can't do this..." Kagome pleaded with the unseen, falling to her knees as the tears she had managed not to shed in the presence of Miroku finally burst forth, her body trembling with chocked sobs.

"Please, please I'm not strong enough," she moaned dejectedly, curling her body on the tatami, taking comfort in the scent of fresh linen below her head.

The Priestess blinked in confusion, as a whisper of silken cloth brushed her cheek. She was lying on the robe he had worn the night before.

Kagome felt very much alone without her Taiyoukai.

She hugged the material tightly, burying her nose in its softness, wishing for his presence but knowing he could not come to her aid. They would have to go to him, but it was not time yet.

Like the wings of a captured butterfly, she felt the soft fluttering within her abdomen and as the eerie warmth overtook her.

Satori was giving comfort as best she could.

The Miko caressed the gentle swell of her belly.

"Thank you little one, but what if I blow it? Have you thought of that little Miss?" she cooed at the sentient being, between sniffles.

Kagome eeped as she felt a resounding kick from within her abdomen that stopped her breath and sent a tremor through her entire body.

"Ow, that hurt!" she yelled indignantly, rising to a sitting position and glared at her stomach in annoyance, temporarily forgetting her self pity.

Like her father, Satori did not take kindly to repeating herself, nor did she, _**apparently**_, engage in protracted bouts of woe-is-me. She was a Taishou after all.

"You are _**definitely**_ his pup," Kagome said sarcastically wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Fine."

Without missing a beat, the reassuring warmth returned.

"Hmmmm, right…too late, I'm telling your father on you."

Kaede and Tatsuo stood watching the entire exchange at the entrance of the Taiyoukai's private chamber, a gentle smile on her weathered face.

This child/woman held all their fates.

Dark eyes looked up slowly at them both with a sheepish half smile.

Kagome rose gracefully from the tatami with her finger tips, unaware that she glowed with the same amber opalescence as the fog without. Kaede felt it this time.

Tatsuo was right, time was slowing as it had done the day before when they had discovered the ancient chamber below.

Kaede looked to Tatsuo, who bowed and left understanding the unspoken request, as Kagome took her hand and lead her in.

The dignified healer slid the shoji closed behind him. He could only hope the Taiyoukai had taken the next step of his own volition. Everything rested on that simple realization.

A child would lead him.

_**sks**_

Shippou ran as fast as his small legs would carry him behind the Western Lord who he had lost in the sudden mist. They had to find Rin. The sudden clap of thunder, made him scream as a flash of white loomed before him.

Up, up, up he looked into the amber gloaming into livid citrine.

"The Thunder Brothers no longer exist. You are a warrior. Act it or return to the shiro with your tail between your legs." snapped the Western Lord, turning on his heels and cutting through the mist.

Shippou gulped back his fear and followed, imitating the Taiyoukai's careful steps.

'_How did the Lord know his true fear_?'

_**sks**_

They crashed through the bushes, her arm in a vice like grip. She could hear it now, the sounds of air born demons on the hunt as yet not visible. She stumbled over an outcropping. They had been going up for some time now, never once stopping to catch a breath.

"Where are you taking Rin?" the little girl cried as she was dragged, kicking and screaming. '_Something is wrong with Master Jaken_.'

"Be quiet!" snapped the little kappa, his claws digging into her palm in warning.

"Master Jaken, please. You're hurting Rin!"

"Stop your pewling or I'll kill you here," the kappa hissed throwing her to the ground at another's feet. The buzzing in her ears intensified as the fog lifted about her with a sudden wind. She was surrounded. Nothing had prepared her for this.

Up, up, up she looked through her tears into a pale face with blood red eyes.

Naraku cackled at the terror he saw there within her own, his voice echoing in the gloom like a sentinel welcoming the Taiyoukai whose jyaki he could feel approaching rapidly.

Kohaku looked on dispassionately at the small girl. '_Where is Kagura?_' He dared not ask. There had to be a reason Hakudoshi had intervened altering the original plan.

_**sks**_

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Inuyasha snarled sweat pouring down his face as he prepared to strike once more. This barrier was unlike anything Tessaiga had encountered. Naraku had grown stronger in his mountain keep.

All he had left was the Adamant Barrage.

He could see them, Sesshoumaru in the lead and Shippou behind his hakama quivering in fear. Neither registering his impotent protests; neither aware what was in front of them as they walked through the haze and possibly to their doom.

"Fuck!"

_**sks**_

"They are darkening." Kagome clasped the cool shards in her palm and closed her eyes, they pulsed.

"Yes child, he has all but..."

"These and Kohaku's... I can feel it," she whispered, something was different.

"You feel the connection?" Kaede asked carefully, placing her own gnarled hands over the soft young ones.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she searched Kaede's face without seeing her. "Yes, but he hasn't won yet, Kaede. There is a light in the portion he holds, just as father said, an unquenchable light that has gotten stronger."

The elderly healer's eye became guarded as Kagome watched her with a flat cool expression in the usually kindly gaze.

"Tell me now. It may well be our last opportunity to speak of this."

With a deep exhalation the elderly healer sighed.

"Ye were _**never**_ alone, child."

"Meaning?"

"Remember these words when ye raise the bow."

Kagome groaned in frustration. _This is worse than talking to her father or mother_.

"Thanks for nothing!" Kagome snapped stalking to the shoji with quiver and bow.

"Good luck." Kaede murmured to the retreating figure who disappeared down the passage.

"You did well, Lady Kaede. She will remember."

Kaede turned to the amorphous being that hovered beside her.

"Kagome was always willful and quick to anger as a child. Her instinct to protect those she loves is her strength as yet untapped. She will be tested, but she will not fail."

The elder healer chuckled mirthlessly. "What of Sango …"

"Your function and that of the others left behind is to protect the shiro. For them, the day has begun and they will not feel the passage of time beyond the gates, nor the barrier surrounding this castle."

Bottle green eyes looked down at the Miko with gentility.

Kaede shivered, feeling the hidden flames only hinted at in the severity of his gaze that brooked no argument. He had no intentions of answering about the slayer.

Naraku was not the only formidable being in the Sengoku Jidai this day.

"She does look like you, but for the eyes."

"Intentional, sometimes it is best that the enemy does not recognize who they truly face, until the pivotal moment."

_**sks**_

**Author's Note**

The final chapter is now thirty-two. My apologies, but it flows better that way and ties into the final chapter of its epilogue _Sesshoumaru's Mate: A Valentine's Story_ that much better.

I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Until next time…

**EP**


	32. Party Thirty Two A

**DISCLAIMER** - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator **Rumiko Takahashi** without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.

**Quotation****s**: _**Shakespeare – Merchant of Venice - Portia**_

**Reviews**** are fuel**.

**Edited**** By**: _**Meara the Celt**_

**EP**

**Part Thirty-Two A – This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**

"_**Though justice be thy plea, consider this,**_

_**That, in the course of justice, none of us**_

_**Should see salvation: we do pray for mercy;"**_

Aiko slowly rose from her crouched position atop the reliquary's stairs, dark eyes never leaving the limb of the Goshinboku. The ancient chimes danced in the wind with a playful melody that belied her current mood. She needed to kill it. That was all.

Her focus was on a gomi-gumo that was wending his way indolently to his gossamer thin web. His trap had born fruit. Dinner on this day was to be a fellow predator; a centipede who had been ensnared by the seeming delicate fibers of his web.

She intended to deny him his last meal.

Slowly, quietly, Aiko withdrew a single arrow from her quiver and raised her bow in preparation as the invertebrate made his way towards the immobile prey.

The Guji's gimlet eyes watched with amusement the stealth with which his daughter-in-law arched her body, prepared to release the arrow and impale the offending arachnid. He continued to chant the ancient spell over the foul smelling concoction that would allow them both access to the portal. Aiko, the gentlest of women, dare he say a 'tree-hugger', had always suffered from arachnophobia. Spiders in general and other creeping things of the dark made her skin crawl.

The elderly priest placed the bowl on the stand as a purplish mist enveloped the air of the darkened room. Tiredly, he made his way towards the rigid back of his daughter-in-law, who had not heard his approach, so focused was she on her target.

"Aiko, did you know that spiders and centipedes frequently fight over the same territory and make a meal of one another while in battle?" he asked conversationally, leaning on his walking stick.

Kagome's mother rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her father-in-law was ruining her focus. Right now, she did not wish to have an intellectual discourse on invertebrate predators and their appetites. She only wished to kill the eight legged beast. If for no other reason, it gave her something to do while they impotently waited. Her daughter was on the other side of the Bone-Eater's Well and at this moment without recourse but to follow through on faith alone. She had always known it would come to this.

The Guji's gnarled hand gripped Aiko's shoulder a moment before she released the arrow upon the wind.

"Simply watch, my child," he commanded.

Aiko lowered the bow. His grip, though light, relaxed upon her shoulder. She watched as the spider approached the still, unmoving primordial organism, sure of his conquest.

Like lightning, the centipede struck, driving its fangs deep into the body of arachnid, releasing its paralyzing venom as its many legs curled about the flailing Being. It proved a most voracious eater.

Both sets of dark eyes met in understanding. Aiko bowed deeply to her father-in-law and followed the elderly priest through the reliquary doors. She shivered as an ancient, well loved presence touched her cheek in a ghostlike manner and her eyes brimmed with tears.

_**sks**_

A palpable silenced followed Kagome as she made her way through the shiro's covered walkways, bound for the outer gates where she would meet Miroku and the others. They passed myriad servants who dropped to their knees, heads lowered in obeisance and dare she think it, reverence, for the first time.

Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. The Miko already knew why and had to stand firm with Ayame, reinforcing the need for her to remain behind to protect the shiro along with Kaede and the others. At times like this, Kagome was forever grateful for Sango's impressive right hook. It did appear however, that Sango rather enjoyed her work just a little too much in this instance. Despite the severity of their current situation the Western Lady smiled secretively, remembering the slayer's expression as her fist connected with the Princess' apparently glass jaw. Ayame's earlier faux pas against Kagome had not been forgiven by her sister of spirit. Sango had bid her go on, promising to meet her at the gates once she had found Kaede to attend the White Wolf.

Kagome's steps hastened as she approached the honmaru, Masaru close on her heels. As they both rounded the last corner of the enclosure she spotted her friend the Priest and her chest tightened involuntarily.

The quiet amber gloaming that had overtaken the shiro cast an eerie light upon Miroku's body and the others. Both he and Tatsuo were in deep conversation. There were near on a hundred youkai guards in attendance. Kagome noted their unusual garb. All wore funereal white.

As if understanding her silent query, Masaru came along side and bowed deeply to the Western Lady. She in turn inclined her head in acquiescence bidding he go before her and attend his guards. What drew Kagome's attention next was the portly kappa staff at the ready, eyes distended in fear and beak firmly closed.

Jaken's eyes swiveling in their sockets from Miroku to Tatsuo nervously, while he tapped his staff distractedly, eying the priest's own querulously. Kagome knew he was trying to make sense of the conversation between the two taller beings.

Kagome's body felt leaden suddenly and though she tried with all her might to force her feet forward she made no progress. She knew something had changed in that moment, as all eyes were upon her. Tatsuo's and Miroku's most especially. The fire-demon's usually avuncular, kindly, expression was replaced by the shock of realization. Miroku's gaze in contrast, held at first a modicum of fear, quickly replaced by understanding and resoluteness. She felt it then, that familiar, all encompassing warmth of her father.

"_**Nothing can withstand the fearless heart, the bonds of kinship, wisdom tempered with a goodly dose of compassion, and the greatest of all; love. Real love, Kagome, knows no bounds and defies even death." **_

A single hot tear rolled down her face in that moment, as she felt the soft caress of fingers against her cheek.

"Father?" she responded in a barely audible whisper. She finally understood the true power and purpose of the jewel of four souls. Her only fleeting thought as her heart sank. Did her Lord Sesshoumaru?

Kagome's silent query went unanswered, as the lethargy left her body as quickly as it came. She was entirely unaware of what the others had witnessed in that fleeting moment.

It was Sango's steps she heard coming from behind that brought her out of her trancelike state.

Kagome turned to her friend of years. Shock was registered and the Slayer's face, as she stepped away from the Miko instinctively and looked about her for what she had seen.

The Miko blinked away her tears. She had seen fear in Sango's eyes and suspicion.

"What in Kami are you, Kagome?" asked Sango in terror, taking another step back and raising her weapon of choice.

Satori did not care for the way the taijiya held the Hiraikotsu and chose in that moment to show her displeasure with the demon slayer for her effrontery. Miroku shouted, seeing the danger in Sango's stance as an unseen force propelled the demon exterminator backwards into the stone wall, rendering her unconscious. Her body flopped to the ground like a rag doll.

Kagome screamed in abject horror at what she had done unintentionally. The only thing preventing her from rushing to her friend's aid an angry blur in the form of Kirara who stood over her mistress' prone body protectively.

Masaru held himself in check and blocked the priest's path. Miroku glared up at the imposing demon with hatred evident in his violet eyes, uncaring of the collective sound of unsheathed katana behind him. The kappa immediately hid behind the folds of Tatsuo's kimono. Just to be safe from the cross fire of course.

"Get out of my way. I know what you are and I know your intent," the Houshi challenged, slamming his staff into the gravel beneath their feet.

"If you really do, Miroku-sama, then be still. This is as it should be." The cat demon answered quietly, so no other could hear.

Tatsuo merely watched the two males taking in their respective measure. It was a rare thing for the neko youkai to speak his mind. Could it be he finally understood his place? Better yet, had he also seen the pulsing, amorphous light surrounding the Miko and the pale, coral one shielding the taijya from imminent death?

_**sks**_

"_**But mercy is above this sceptred sway; **_

_**It is enthroned in the heart of kings,"**_

The air was sulfuric and biting, the thrum of hell bees within their midst.

'_Not yet sufficient to harm Rin or the kitsune,_' was Sesshoumaru's only thought. As for his impetuous half sibling, he was relatively safe for now beyond the barrier. Like undulating ropes, the demon hordes coiled through the air with frenzied cries promising vengeance and desolation below their sceptred sway.

One stood in command atop the hillock, his retinue above and about him. Festooned in all his glory, of violet, black and violence within his breast, tangible hatred within ruby eyes. At his feet a child lay insensate, Kohaku's sickle poised above her neck in threat. Kagura remained a little behind mid air, deceptively silent and watchful atop her plume.

Sesshoumaru blinked lazily and sniffed the fetid air in disgust as copious green ooze from a tentacle he had recently dispatched soiled his haori…again, to his utter annoyance.

He had killed many for far less. It didn't help that his ward remained eerily still at Naraku's feet. Again, the talisman pulsed against his chest, leaving a burning sensation in its wake and visions, one of which showed Kagome and the others of the shiro on their way. He felt his Mate's presence strongly in that moment but equally he felt the small hand grasping at his knee with a fearsome grip.

There with him, side by side stood the little fox demon, face set in anger, eyes fixed on Rin's body. Fear not withstanding, he was ready for battle. Sesshoumaru was pleased, the loss of circulation temporarily forgotten in his right knee. There was a price for everything.

The Taiyoukai turned lazily, finally acknowledging Inuyasha's presence beyond the barrier. Differing shades of burnished sunlight as one in their goal, Naraku's inevitable demise. Tensaiga pulsed in that moment as their eyes met. One set of the amber in calculated calm and the other fiery frustration.

_**sks**_

The scent of burnt flesh assailed his nostrils and memories came to him of a body being thrown over a cliff, inexorably to its death, or so they thought.

A thief, a vagabond, a wish unfulfilled had led to this. He deserved no better. Still, she comforted him as she had done so many years ago. Onigumo now regretted his deepest wish, to possess, to own both the jewel and its Keeper. That singular wish had led to the birth of another.

Jealousy was a very strange thing and made even stranger bedfellows. Rectification was everything. He finally understood as he was surrounded in light.

"Now, I choose now."

Sunlight entered his breast and he saw his mistake. Crisp edges of flesh turned upward in a grimace, that passed for a smile as the distant echoing waves of anger followed him down a tunnel of infinite darkness to his fate. The lights followed.

_**It is an attribute to God himself; **_

_**And earthly power doth then show likest God's**_

…_**When mercy seasons justice."**_

_**sks**_

Author's Note.

As you can see, the finale is actually next week. Had to make the decision to break the chapter into two…again. I think the universe, likes this better.

See you next week, without fail. This must finish in order to present the epilogue, _**Sesshoumaru's Mate: A Valentine's Story**_.

Namaste

EP


End file.
